A Rainbow Dream
by flowerchild33
Summary: Ginny has been controlled her whole life and finally decides she has had enough. When she leaves to discover the world, a new dream emerges. What will it take to fulfill her dream and create a life better than she could have imagined? And what will her family think when she returns? Chap 1-3 background. Chap 4, meat of story begins. Concept based on a true story.
1. Growing Up Weasley

**A/N: Hello to all my faithful readers! Yes, I'm starting something new. I've been working on it for a while and thinking on it even longer. I've got enough done where I feel I can post it, keep working on it and my other stories and hopefully not lag on any of them. This is one that has been pestering me for a while. I really wish I could draw. I need a drawing of me at my computer with plot bunnies bouncing off my head to use for my profile pic. Anyway, back to this story. As I mentioned in the description, the concept is based off a true story and I will give that story at the end, as I don't want to give any spoilers early on. The first couple chapters will be necessary background. Yes, there will be smut in with the plot later on (this is me after all). I'm rating it M from the beginning since that's what it will be before too long. I know it starts a bit slow, but it will pick up once we get through the setup chapters. I hope you enjoy. Reviews always appreciated.**

o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 1 – Growing Up Weasley

**February 1985**

"Ginevra! What do you think you are doing? I put out the dress for you to wear. Why are you still in your play clothes?"

"But I hate it! It's itchy."

"That's just the lace dear, it will get better after a couple of minutes."

"I don't want to go!"

"Well I'm sorry little miss, but you don't have a choice. It's Aunt Muriel's 90th birthday. You are going and you will look like a proper little lady!"

Molly Weasley grabbed the lacy yellow dress and closed in on her four year old daughter. The child was red in the face and stood with arms crossed, looking defiant. After a few minutes of wrestling, Molly gave in and cast a petrificus spell on her. That finally enabled Molly to clothe her daughter properly. When she released Ginny, the little girl became angry and screwed up her face. Suddenly the dress whipped over her head, the window flew open, and the dress went out the window to hang itself in the oak tree.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley! How dare you! No magic!"

Molly again cast the mild petrificus spell, summoned the dress out of the tree and dressed her daughter once again. This time she added a sticking charm so that the dress would stay on. She then put white socks and shoes on her daughter's feet and opted for a sticking charm there as well. When she finished, she released the petrificus spell and regarded her daughter.

"Now, you listen here! This is a big birthday for Aunt Muriel and the entire family will be there. I expect you to act like a lady, not like one of your hooligan brothers."

"I don't want to be a lady!"

"Well I don't care. It took me six tries to get a daughter and you will be proper."

Ginny screwed up her face again and looked down at the dress and shoes. When nothing happened, she huffed off down the stairs away from her flustered mother. When she reached the living room, Arthur beamed at the sight of his daughter.

"Well look here! It's daddy's beautiful little witch. You make daddy so proud."

Ginny beamed and ran to her father, who embraced her while ignoring the eye rolls from five year old Ron, the almost seven year old twins and nine year old Percy. The boys all knew that their father had a soft spot for the youngest in the family. Not that any of them would argue. All Ginny had to do was give one small sob and any one of them would come running to her. As Arthur released his daughter, his harried wife arrived back downstairs and shook her head at her daughter before then proceeding to lead the family to the floo.

**October 1986**

Molly Weasley had just finished the last chores for the evening and headed upstairs to check on her five year old daughter. Ginny had been sent up to get washed and ready for bed and Molly hoped she had done as told for once. When she reached Ginny's room, she was surprised to find the girl had actually done as told and was quietly playing with her toy fairies. Arthur had been called out on a case for the Ministry, so bedtime stories fell to Molly for the night. When she entered the room, she pointed to the bed and Ginny climbed in to wait for her usual nighttime story.

"Alright dear, what story tonight? Maybe the story of the Boy Who Lived?"

Ginny contemplated and shrugged. She knew the story by heart, but it was a favorite of her mum's. Since her daddy wasn't home, she decided to just let her mum decide. Molly smiled and pulled up the covers around her daughter as she sat on the bed and pulled out the well-worn book that told the tale of Harry Potter. When she finished, Ginny wasn't asleep yet and decided to ask a question.

"Mum, is Harry Potter real? Like Merlin?"

"Yes dear, he is very real. And he is rumored to be as powerful as Merlin. Or at least he will be when he grows up. He's only a year older than you. The two of you will go to Hogwarts together one day. You may even catch his eye and marry him when you grow up. I knew his parents and they were both fine looking people, so I am sure Harry is as well. The two of you would have beautiful children. But first you must go to Hogwarts and train to be a powerful witch to match Harry. Then you need to catch his eye. Just think, can you imagine being married to such a powerful wizard?"

Ginny shrugged. She couldn't really imagine being married at all. Still, every time her mum read the story she seemed to get a far off look and would always mention Ginny marrying the famous Harry Potter someday. Maybe it would happen, but how could she be sure? She was only five.

**June 1988**

Molly Weasley was busy bustling around the kitchen, beginning the preparations for the welcome home dinner for her eldest three children. Bill, Charlie, and Percy had arrived home from Hogwarts a couple of hours earlier and it was good to have the house full again. Looking out the window, Molly was shocked to see Charlie fly by with his little sister in front of him on his broom. Her red tresses were whipping in the wind and she was cackling like mad. ' _That girl, I swear she tries my patience as much as the twins'_ , Molly said to herself. Deciding it was time to reign in her youngest and start some necessary lessons, Molly stepped out the door and rang her bell. All of her family came immediately to the summons. Ginny was still perched on Charlie's broom and looked annoyed at her mother.

"Ginny, time to come inside and help me in the kitchen. And you know the rules about brooms."

"But muuummm!"

"You can either help in the kitchen or I can ground you and stick you to the bottom stair while you think about acting like a lady."

Ginny rolled her eyes and jumped off the broom, landing like a cat. Charlie just shook his head. If his mother would stop being so overprotective, Ginny could turn into a fine player someday. As Ginny dragged her feet and followed her mother inside, everyone else realized they weren't needed and went back to what they'd been doing. When Molly reached the kitchen, she turned around to look at her daughter and shook her head. The girl looked a fright. She was dressed in Ron's old trousers from three years ago and an old second hand Quidditch jersey. Her feet were bare and muddy and her hair looked as one would expect for a girl who had just spent nearly an hour flying. Molly needed to get dinner going, but she needed to take a minute with her youngest. She sat Ginny down in a chair, before casting a couple of charms to clean her feet and hands, while also running her wand through the girl's hair while they talked.

"Now Ginny, we need to have a little talk, witch to witch. I know you adore your brothers, but you are not a boy and it is time you stopped behaving so badly. You are still young, but there are skills that you need to learn. One of those skills is how to care for your appearance. We may not be as rich as the Malfoys, but we are pureblood and one day you will need to find a suitable husband. I have told you that riding a broom is not allowed, but yet you continue to defy me. The damage may already be done, but I must insist you do not further damage your womanhood and stay off the brooms. Now, your punishment for disobeying on the broom rule will be cleaning out the garden shed tomorrow. In the meantime, you will help me prepare dinner. It is about time you started to learn to cook. The way to a wizard's heart is through his stomach. Now, come, we have a lot to do."

Ginny slumped out of the chair and followed her mum, looking dejected. What did she care about men anyway? She had forever until she was getting married. And what was the problem with riding brooms? Ron was allowed to ride when he was five. She never got hurt, so why was her mum always worried about her damaging herself? And now she was stuck with cleaning out the disgusting shed tomorrow. She knew deep down that her mum loved her, but some days she really wondered.

**September 1st, 1992**

The Weasley family busily hustled into King's Cross station and headed through the platform barrier two at a time. Arthur went first with Ron, followed by the twins and then Molly with Ginny firmly attached to her. They were running late as usual and Ron said a quick goodbye when he spotted Harry waving from the train. Ginny temporarily stopped and goggled at her brother's best friend. She had met Harry very briefly the year before on this same platform and still couldn't believe that the boy from the stories was real. And he was cute. She still wasn't sure what exactly all the fuss was about boys, but she thought that if there was someone worth fussing over, Harry Potter was definitely it. Her daydream though was cut short by the sound of her mother giving her the same last minute admonitions in her ear.

"Now Ginny, you have a good time at school. Listen to all your professors. Hogwarts has the best professors anywhere. Professor McGonagall will be your head of house and she is the best in Transfiguration since Rowena Ravenclaw. I expect you to study hard and obey the rules. Remember, you're a young lady now. Be careful of the Slytherins of course, but make sure you make lots of friends. And I know it's still early, but you can start to look around at what young men are available. Well of course, Harry's in Gryffindor so you've got the best right there. Your brothers will look out for you, but I expect you to behave so they don't have to. I love you and we'll see you at Christmas."

Ginny looked and just nodded at her mother. She had been hearing similar for weeks now. Her mother squeezed the breath out of her one last time before passing her to her father for a gentler hug. With a final wave, she pulled her trunk toward George, who took it up onto the train. Then she boarded and looked back at her parents. Her mother was crying of course and Ginny supposed she should feel some sadness for leaving, but she really didn't. This was the day she had been waiting for. It wasn't like she was leaving all her family behind and it would be good to get away from her mother's constant nit-picking, which had only increased in the year leading up to her departure. Finally, the whistle sounded and she was on her way to Hogwarts!

**June 1993**

Ginny woke up in the hospital wing and the first person she saw was her mother, who was practically sitting on the bed. She was wringing her hands and had obviously been crying. Ginny took a moment to get her bearings and then it all came back to her. The last horrible year with that bloody fucking diary and the Chamber of Secrets. If Harry hadn't rescued her, she knew she would be dead. He really was everything the books had said he was. She looked to her right and saw through a gap in the curtains that Harry was on the bed next to her. Was he alright? Oh gods, had she gotten Harry Potter killed? No, she couldn't let herself think that. The thought of losing him made her choke. It wasn't like they were great friends, but he was everything any girl could wish for. Molly Weasley raised her head and saw that her daughter had started to wake up. Throwing herself across her youngest child, she resumed her hysterical sobbing.

"Ginny! My baby! Oh thank Merlin, Harry saved you. You have so much to answer for! What did I tell you when you started school?"

"Molly, let's give her some time. Come on, let her breathe. Madam Pomfrey hasn't even released her yet."

Arthur pulled his wife up and smiled at his daughter as he leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"Ginny, we have much to talk about, but I expect the headmaster will be here soon. I cannot tell you what a relief it is to see you awake and well."

Ginny's reprieve lasted only a short while longer when Headmaster Dumbledore appeared and began to question her. She felt like such a fool and it didn't help that her mother sat on the side looking shocked, distressed and angry the whole time. Did she really think that Ginny had wanted all this? She had tried to stop it when she threw the stupid diary down the toilet, but Harry had to go find it. Just as she was thinking about Harry, she heard a groan and he got out of the bed next to her and stepped over to check on her. His concern was what finally caused her to dissolve into tears. Eventually the inquisition ended and a couple hours later she was discharged from the hospital wing.

Her parents waited outside Gryffindor tower for her to collect her things and took her home directly. The first of her punishments was not being allowed to return on the Hogwarts Express. The rest of her punishments would continue throughout the summer as Molly reminded her daughter daily of her faults and kept her busy with chores for the majority of each day. After nearly ten months of being away from home except for holidays, the sudden return to being suffocated by her mother was almost too much. And now it was even worse, as her mother seemed to have reason to doubt her. She was hoping it would be better as the summer wore on, but then strange things started happening. A couple of times everything would be fine and her mother would be amazingly calm, then she would suddenly flip and start berating Ginny for no reason. An hour later she would be back to normal. It didn't happen often, only about three or four times, but it was still baffling. Eventually September 1st arrived again and Ginny breathed a sigh of relief as she returned to Hogwarts.

**December 1993**

Ginny woke feeling poorly and wondered if she was coming down with a cold and should perhaps go to the hospital wing. Unsure, she instead decided to try a hot shower first and headed for the bathroom. When she visited the loo though she received a surprise and realized that the reason she was feeling badly was that her monthlies had just started. Her mother had coached her for a couple of years about what to do and Ginny knew that she was right on time. Still, she hadn't realized the cramps would be this bad. Some of the other girls complained, but she always thought they were being overly dramatic. She fetched one of the blood-vanishing pads she had stashed for the occasion and then realized that she would probably need more, so after Charms she headed for the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was incredibly sweet and congratulated Ginny while sitting down and offering her a special tea to help with the cramps. She explained things much simpler than Ginny's mother had and then gave her more pads to get her through her first cycle. After a few days, her flow stopped and Ginny didn't give it another thought.

When Ginny and her brothers arrived home for the holiday break, it was three days before Christmas and the Burrow was a madhouse as her mum prepared for the entire family to be home for the holiday. In all the chaos, Ginny forgot to tell her mum the news until Christmas Eve. The right time finally presented itself while they were alone in the kitchen, rolling out cookies.

"Oh mum, I meant to tell you. I started my monthlies about two weeks ago. I was fine, just some bad cramps. Madam Pomfrey gave me some tea. It lasted about four days."

"What! Oh, my baby! You're a woman now! Oh why didn't you tell me? I mean, I'm your mother. You didn't even send an owl, but you went and talked to Madam Pomfrey?"

Molly suddenly dissolved into tears and Ginny was at a loss. She hadn't thought it would be such a big deal. She had followed her mum's instructions and then gone to the school healer. Now her mother was clinging to her and crying profusely.

"Mum, I'm sorry. You told me everything I needed to know. I was just so busy finishing up schoolwork before the break I just dealt with it."

Molly collected herself and pulled away, sniffling.

"Alright. I know how stressful it is at the end of session before a break. But really, you need to tell me these things. A mother must know everything."

Ginny just nodded. Her mother was seriously overreacting. As for telling her everything, Ginny suppressed a snort. Thankfully, Molly seemed better after her small breakdown and the rest of the holiday proceeded like normal. At least until right before New Year's, when Molly sat Ginny down in her bedroom and gave her the Talk, full and complete. Ginny had been told the basics of baby making several years before, but now she got the full anatomical lesson and it was really more than she wanted. Of course, she now understood what her mother worried about when she harped on Ginny 'damaging' herself by riding a broom. Molly also made sure to spend a good half hour on the subject of how good girls and proper ladies behave and waiting until she was married. It was all quite embarrassing and Ginny figured Hogwarts must have been quite different when her parents attended, because she had seen plenty of nice girls in the older classes sneaking off to dark corners with boys. According to her mother, such behavior was second only to practicing the dark arts. Knowing she had no other choice, Ginny endured the discussion and then silently praised the gods when it was finally over. A week later she once again escaped back to school and felt a weight lift from her.


	2. Turning Points

Chapter 2 – Turning Points

**April 1996**

Ginny was curled up in a corner of the Gryffindor common room, trying to study, but her mind kept wandering. This year at Hogwarts, her fourth, had been the worst. It was no longer a place of retreat, but a new kind of prison. Umbitch had been put in place by the Ministry and had made the school hell. Well, except for Quidditch. With Harry, George, and Fred banned, she had finally gotten a chance to play. When she had sent her mother a note explaining why she had to help Gryffindor and the fact that she won their first game, she knew her mother would be angry. As it turned out, she didn't earn the howler she had expected, although her mother did send a note detailing her displeasure, even though she was happy for Gryffindor. As far as Ginny was concerned, she didn't care if she had proof of her purity as she highly doubted she would be able to hold onto it much longer. Hell, if Michael had been more a gentleman and hadn't tried to force her a few months ago, she might have let him be her first. In the past year her desires had started to take over and the preponderance of attractive wizards nearby was not helping.

Ginny still harbored a small bit of a crush on Harry, but most of that was past. The year before Hermione had sat her down for a discussion after Ginny had practically fainted when Harry gave her a passing compliment. Hermione urged Ginny to move on and let things take their natural course. She also told Ginny to work on separating her thoughts about the real Harry Potter from the mythical Boy Who Lived. Ginny had thought it strange at the time, but soon realized that Hermione was right. Of course Hermione was right, she was the most brilliant witch in school. Shortly after that, Neville had asked her to the Yule Ball and she had been able to enjoy herself immensely, even accepting a chaste, but beautiful first kiss from him. They never went further, but Neville remained a gentleman and true friend.

While third year had brought her first kiss, it had also brought a shocking revelation that had torn away any last vestige of respect that Ginny had for the upbringing her mother had tried to instill. She had elected to start arithmancy that year, as she had always loved math puzzles. During one of the early classes, she had an assignment to play a number game using numbers from different important family dates. She immediately wrote down all her brothers' birthdays, then her parents' birthdays, and then her parents' anniversary date. As she sat moving the numbers around, something suddenly struck her. Her parents anniversary occurred only six months prior to Bill being born. And she had seen all the baby pictures on the wall at home. Bill was the second biggest baby of them all, only behind Ron. Which meant he definitely wasn't premature. It was then that she realized her mother was a hypocritical bitch. The revelation had angered her for days and finally Fred and George had pulled her aside to talk. When she admitted to what she had discovered, they hadn't been surprised, but urged her not to set their mother off by mentioning it. Ginny was still angry, but finally agreed. When she returned home for Christmas, keeping quiet had been difficult, but then her mother had one of her 'episodes', followed a day later by a second and she realized that she needed to keep from upsetting her mother.

Molly's episodes had increased over the previous couple of years. Some days everything would be fine and then she would space out before coming back with a completely different attitude. Her dad had taken her mother for examinations, but there wasn't anything that could be done and they both had remained quiet about it. Ginny felt bad for her mother, but there was nothing to do. When she returned home the following summer, the episodes were even worse and Ginny found herself retreating to visit Luna more over the summer to escape her mother's mood swings.

When she had started her fourth year, Ginny had accepted the attentions of brooding Ravenclaw Michael Corner. That had only lasted a few weeks though. They had snogged on a number of occasions, but he always got handsy with her and twice she had to hex him to get him to back off. Of course, she didn't tell her mother about having her first official boyfriend. Her brothers knew and Ron played the usual overprotective prat, but they all feared her and her hexing ability. After breaking up with Michael, she had taken a break from guys until the Christmas holiday.

When she had returned, Dean had gradually started to pay her more attention and, in mid-January, they had officially become a couple. Dean was sweet and attentive. While not the brightest, he was a brilliant artist and soon Ginny became a favorite of his to sketch. Unlike Michael, he was careful to never push her, but had his own subtle ways of driving her mad with desire. Their snogging sessions lately had taken on a more frenzied approach and two weeks ago they had found themselves in an empty classroom where they had both manually brought each other to orgasm. It was the first non self-induced orgasm that she had experienced and it had only lit the fire in her more.

As she sat thinking, Ginny's thoughts drifted from boyfriends to the DA. The organization had been founded to rebel against Umbridge, but had taken a different turn shortly before the Christmas holidays. It was then that Harry had forced his way into the headmaster's office and confronted Dumbledore about the secrets he had been keeping. That led to the shocking revelations about the horcruxes. It also sent Harry into a tailspin that only Hermione could pull him out of. She had stayed with him at school for the holiday and, when the Weasleys had returned, they were quite obviously a couple. Ron had fumed for a week, but then Harry had pulled together what he considered was the core of the DA and told them about the horcruxes. The group consisted of himself, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna. Once the horrific details came to light, even Ron couldn't stay mad over something as petty as who was dating who. From that moment on the six of them began researching and working on the problem.

It was difficult for the fifth year students, but OWLs were minor compared to horcruxes. The diary had been destroyed, and then Dumbledore had located the ring. It had been Ginny who suggested returning to the Chamber to recover more basilisk fangs. Using one of those, the ring had been destroyed. Harry had then had a violent dream in March that had sent him to the hospital wing, but it had also given him a look into Voldemort's mind. The information allowed them to locate the other horcruxes, but also provided the damning information about the last horcrux that resided in Harry's scar. It had taken some work, but the other horcruxes had been located and destroyed. Ginny had been the one who remembered seeing the damned locket at Grimmauld while cleaning and Sirius confronted Kreacher, who produced it from his hidey-hole. That one had been Sirius' to destroy. The difficult one was the cup, but after Harry paid a finders' fee to the goblins, they had entered the Lestrange vault and stabbed it. They had also kept the basilisk fang and Ginny didn't want to know what they had planned for it. Then, last week, with the help of the Luna and her friendship with the Grey Lady, the diadem had been found and dealt with. Now the only horcruxes that remained were the snake and Harry's scar. Hermione was now feverishly working to find a way to separate the horcrux from her beloved.

Thinking about the horcruxes and what they still had left to do, Ginny scowled and drew the attention of her boyfriend. Dean came over and stepped behind her to massage her shoulders. She moaned in pleasure and he leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"Hey beautiful. You look like you're thinking too hard. Want to go for a walk?"

Ginny nodded and set her book aside, glad for the distraction. She and Dean headed out into the beautiful, warm spring day. They wandered a bit and then ended up walking around the lake. They talked about classes and the DA training. Dean also talked about a couple of summer art courses he planned to take at a muggle secondary school when he headed home. When they reached the far side of the lake, they found themselves in a secluded copse of trees and Dean pulled her close. Soon they were snogging and their hands began to wander as the fire lit in Ginny's belly. When Dean pressed himself into her, she could feel his quite substantial arousal. Pulling back she took his hand and kneeled down, pulling him with her. Soon they were laying on the soft, new spring grass and Ginny's shirt was the first to come off. As more clothes were discarded, Dean pulled back briefly and looked at her.

"Dean, I'm ready. This is a beautiful spot. We're all alone. I want you to make love to me."

Ginny grabbed her wand and cast the contraceptive spell on herself as Dean groaned and then proceeded to finish undressing her as he trailed small kisses across her breasts. When he reached a nipple and sucked it lightly, she trembled and reached to start stroking him. Dean's fingers deflty began working into her core and he soon had her keening his name as she climaxed. Once she recovered, he positioned himself over her and hesitated, afraid of hurting her.

"Just do it Dean. Fast. Get it over with."

Dean nodded and finished pushing in swiftly. Ginny moaned, but felt only a little twinge as she encouraged Dean to start moving. It seemed that all those elicit broom rides had indeed already done much of the work to break her barrier. Reassured that Ginny was alright, Dean fumbled for a minute and then found a pace. This was his first time as well and he found it hard to hold back. Ginny was panting and thrusting with him when Dean finally lost control and emptied himself into her. He tried to keep going, but soon slipped out before Ginny could come. Reaching down, he thrust three fingers into her and finally took her over the edge. They lay together after, talking and trading small kisses. Soon Dean was ready again and Ginny moved on top as she slowly began to ride him. After several long minutes, she picked up her pace as she reached her peak. When she collapsed on his chest, Dean thrust into her a few more times and then joined her. Ginny stayed, laying on his chest for a while before they decided to clean up and return. Walking back, Ginny felt euphoric. Now that she had known a man, she knew she could never go back. Pleasuring herself was nothing compared to being filled by a hot cock.

Ginny's sexual enlightening continued over the next couple weeks as she and Dean used every opportunity to find quiet spaces to make love. Then, in mid-May, disaster struck. It was an hour before curfew and they had retreated to an empty classroom to spend time together. Knowing their time was limited, they stripped quickly and then Dean pushed her face down onto a table as he took her from behind. Ginny had discovered this was one of her favorite positions and experienced her first small orgasm almost immediately. As Dean continued to work her, there was a sudden bang and the door flew open as their locking charms were broken. Standing in the doorway were Malfoy and his goons, members of Umbitch's Inquisitorial Squad. Malfoy seemed stunned by what he found, but surprisingly it was Goyle who cast stunners on them both. A minute later, Umbitch was summoned. She removed the stunners and bound them instead, turning them so they faced her while they were still both mostly naked. She proceeded to cruelly insult them for the next twenty minutes before then setting them each on a month's detention. Worst of all, later that night, she sent owls home to both their families.

The next morning, Ginny decided to avoid the Great Hall and Hermione instead brought her tea and a roll. Hermione wasn't happy with Ginny, but she did agree that Umbitch was out of bounds. Shortly before their first class, the owl that Ginny had dreaded appeared carrying the infamous red envelope. Ginny took it and steeled herself as it flew open and her mother's voice echoed through the common room.

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! YOU HAVE DEBASED YOURSELF AND BROUGHT SHAME TO YOUR HOUSE! YOUR FATHER SHOULD DISOWN YOU! HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO MARRY NOW THAT…"

The rest of the tirade was cut off when Ginny cast a fierce reducto and disintegrated the howler with a massive concussion. She was so angry at her mother. How dare she tell Ginny off after what she had deduced from the dates? Incensed, Ginny composed a quick letter.

 _Mother,_

 _I received your nasty howler. I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised. Anyway, did you know that a strong enough reducto will destroy a howler? By the way, would you like to explain how you can tell me what to do when you somehow managed to give birth only six months after being married? I'm a woman now, not a child and I would appreciate being treated as one._

 _Your daughter,_

 _Ginny_

Ginny headed for the owlery and then went to her first class, glad that she had at least stayed out of the Great Hall so that only a handful of Gryffindors had been present when the howler appeared. That night she attended the first of her month long detentions, spending four hours scrubbing floors in the basement under the watchful eyes of Filch.

Three weeks later, Harry had a vivid dream and quickly called together the core six of the DA in the Room of Requirement. It was early evening and he knew they had to hurry.

"Alright everyone, thanks for coming. I dozed off in the common room and had one of my most vivid Voldemort dreams yet. This one was different though and I feel he is intentionally pushing me. For the first time, I feel he is guiding my visions. Once again, I am seeing the Department of Mysteries, only this time it is Sirius that is trapped and in trouble. I have a mirror that lets me check in with Sirius, and I spoke to him just before I called you. Since he is fine, I feel the vision is a trap and I want to turn it on Voldemort. Sirius is gathering members of the Order and I'll be leaving to meet him there. He isn't happy about letting me come, but he knows I have to be the one to do this. He's talking to Dumbledore and suggested I floo to the Ministry from the headmaster's office. Now, you all are my core group of supporters, so I felt it was only right to tell you what is going on. That said, I don't want any of you to feel obligated to follow me. In fact, I'd prefer if you didn't."

Neville stepped forward first.

"Well Harry, you're barmy if you think you're going alone. This is what we've been training for. So, I know we have to kill the snake. Will it be there? What about your scar? Do we know a way to get that horcrux out yet?"

"I don't know about the snake Neville, and no, we don't have a way to extract the horcrux from me. Well, except the obvious."

"No Harry! You can't sacrifice yourself!"

Hermione grabbed Harry and looked at him angrily. He pulled her closer and proceeded to snog her intensely, causing a couple of their friends to cheer them on.

"Hermione, I'll do what I have to. I love you and I want to come back to you, but some things are bigger than us, as much as I hate to say it."

"Alright Harry, well you're not going alone. I'm in as well."

The others all nodded also. Harry checked his watch and took a deep breath.

"Alright, Sirius should have had time to call everyone. He expects me at the headmaster's office in four minutes."

Everyone looked around and saw equal determination in each face. They all gripped hands and then headed out of the Room of Requirement and made their way to the headmaster's office. Once there, they found it was empty, but a simple note hung over the fireplace.

 _Go ahead and use the floo Harry. Sirius has everyone gathered and will be waiting for you. –AD_

Taking a deep breath, Harry grabbed some floo powder and proceeded on to the Ministry, followed by his five closest friends.

The next couple of hours were a blur. Within minutes of arriving at the Ministry and then heading to the Department of Mysteries, a group of a dozen Death Eaters arrived, obviously surprised by the larger group that met them there. One of the Death Eaters portkeyed out while the others began to fight. Remus yelled at Harry for bringing the other students, but Harry ignored him as they began to fight. They had taken eight Death Eaters down when a new group appeared, including Bellatrix. Obviously the one who had left earlier had come back with reinforcements. The battle continued in earnest and the first casualty from the defenders was Elphias Doge, who didn't dodge quick enough to avoid an AK from Yaxley. Everything was a blur as the months of DA training kicked in. Ginny would be the first to admit they were less experienced than the attackers, but they made up for it with youthful endurance and speed. As the Death Eater numbers dwindled, Sirius cornered Bellatrix and a fierce duel ensued. Just as Sirius was starting to flag, he caught her when she was off balance and hit her with a reducto to the chest. The sight was gruesome as much of her chest disintegrated into fine particles. Seeming to realize that his staunchest supporter was no more, Voldemort chose that moment to appear. Nagini slithered beside him and immediately went for Remus. Sirius was still recovering as he tried to stumble toward Harry as he faced off with Voldemort. Several others also tried to help, but Harry waved them off.

"No, this is between the two of us. The prophecy said so. Get the snake."

Neville took the words to heart and spun, aiming a barrage spell that sliced the massive snake in several places. She wasn't dead yet though and turned on him, ready to strike. Neville's reducto hit her as she widened her jaws to strike him, exploding her head as the horcrux left, screaming.

Harry meanwhile faced off with Voldemort. Knowing what he had to do, he lowered his wand and let the AK hit him. As his soul drifted away from his body, the horcrux ripped out of his scar and left. Meanwhile, Harry's soul traveled away from the Ministry and he landed in what appeared to be a train station. There he saw his parents standing on the platform, waiting to talk to him.

"Mum? Dad? Am I dead?"

"Hello son. It's good to see you. Whether or not you choose to stay is up to you."

"But the horcrux in my scar...I couldn't think of any other way to get rid of it. Did it work?"

"Yes son. And your selfless sacrifice will allow your own soul to return if you wish. Or you can stay with us. Although, I might say you have much waiting for you if you do return. A beautiful and brilliant witch for one."

"Hermione. My Mione."

"Yes son. Your father and I have been quite happy to see you find love."

"If I leave here, will I ever see you again?"

"We're never far from you Harry. As for seeing us on this plane, you will see us here again in another hundred years or so."

"Alright then. I miss you both, but I can't leave Mione. I'll see you again someday."

"Excellent choice son."

With those words, Harry's view shifted suddenly and he found himself back at the Ministry, laying on the floor as Voldemort laughed and declared his victory while standing over him. The Dark Lord didn't see Harry return to consciousness as he looked up, slowly raised his arm, and cast an AK straight up and into Voldemort. A split second of shock registered on his face, as the darkest wizard of the past several centuries suddenly collapsed. A grey mist left the body while the rest dissolved into nothing but a set of robes. It was over.

With the battle finished, all of the students were returned to school to be cared for by Madam Pomfrey. Ginny's broken ankle was fixed in a few hours. Meanwhile, Dumbledore was busy with the Minister. Fudge had arrived toward the end of the battle, after being alerted by the alarms. He had witnessed Harry's surrender and resurrection and had finally agreed to acknowledge what he had denied for so long. He also agreed to remove Umbitch from the school immediately. Arthur had been at the battle with the rest of the Order and had gathered his wife from the Burrow to accompany him to check on Ron and Ginny. He was proud of them both, although he admitted to being terrified. Molly meanwhile was distraught and angry that children, her children, would do something so stupid and dangerous. When Ginny and her mother began shouting at each other in the hospital wing, Arthur finally had the sense to forcibly take his wife home.

The last week of the school year ended and exams were completed. The details about the battle were soon public knowledge and the six were regarded as heroes by almost everyone. Surprisingly, another hero emerged as well. Draco Malfoy had been called home for a 'family emergency' the same night as Voldemort's planned attack. This coincidence wasn't lost on anyone and he and Narcissa were both questioned extensively afterward. While Lucius had been immediately convicted of his crimes after being involved in the battle, his wife and son were found to have been coerced and dragged into the plot by him. Draco admitted to once having looked up to his father, but his ideas had changed over the previous couple of years. He hated having Voldemort in the family home, and also hated Nagini slithering around. When he heard the news of what was happening, and when Voldemort decided to leave Malfoy Manor to join the battle, it had been Draco who had cast a cancellation spell on the snake shortly before they left. That spell had removed a permanent shield around the snake and made her vulnerable to be killed. Everyone was shocked when they heard what Draco had done. Apparently even a Malfoy could have a conscience. His actions and Narcissa's ready supply of information kept them from being punished and also allowed them to retain most of the Malfoy wealth.

A week after the battle, school finally ended and Ginny resigned herself to another stifling summer with her mother at the Burrow.


	3. Fifth Year

Chapter 3 – Fifth Year

The summer after her fourth year was as bad as Ginny had anticipated. The rest of the world may have felt free after the defeat of Voldemort, but she wasn't. Molly was still upset at her daughter's wanton behavior with Dean and her disregard for safety in following Harry into battle. It was strange though, while she berated Ginny for joining him, she still held Harry on a pedestal. She was upset though that Harry had chosen Hermione and insisted frequently that something needed to be done about that 'unfortunate pairing'.

Ginny meanwhile just ignored her mother, relieved that Harry was spending the summer with Hermione's family since he no longer needed the blood protection offered by his mother's sister. Last she had heard, they were in France. The details they gave were limited, and that was another point of contention between the two women at the Burrow. Any owls that arrived were first censored by Molly, as she felt Ginny was no longer trustworthy. Ginny's movements outside the Burrow were also strictly limited. The only person who was allowed to come visit her was her long time friend Luna. Molly still watched them closely, not at all pleased that Luna had also joined the battle. Still, Luna's visits each week were the bright spot that allowed Ginny to endure. Her friend also managed to smuggle in letters to Ginny from the others, who had been informed to send anything for Ginny care of Luna first. The first letter she received was from Hermione and Harry, who were enjoying the summer on the beaches in the south of France. According to Hermione, Harry seemed to be particularly enjoying the fact that the beaches were topless. Dean also wrote regularly about missing her and Ginny was feeling quite sexually frustrated after a couple of weeks. Strangely though, his letters tapered off toward the end of summer and that caused Ginny to worry some.

Most of the summer was spent studying or answering every whim and call from her mother. Ginny secretly plotted in her head about possibly escaping, and was glad that she had done some self-study in occlumency the previous year. She continued her occlumency exercises as she tried to figure out how to escape and also, if she did, what she would do and where she would go. She still hadn't taken OWLs and those were the most important. NEWTs were required for most top level jobs, but OWLs were sufficient for many other jobs. With that in mind, she refocused on her studies, with an end goal of doing the best she could on OWLs since she was planning on not continuing after.

The only other person at the Burrow with Ginny and her mother most days was Ron, but Molly didn't harass him near as much. She still wasn't happy that he had participated in the battle, but at least he hadn't been behaving disgracefully throughout the school year. Personally Ginny laughed at the idea of that. Ron would need to open his eyes before he could act on anything. And Luna had been anything but shy lately. She missed having Fred and George around, but they were even lower on Molly's list after leaving school in the manner they did. They were now living above their new shop, which was starting well. Not that Ginny had seen it. She was never allowed to go to Diagon Alley when her mother ran errands.

Eventually toward the end of summer, her mother relented just enough to allow Ginny a small birthday celebration. Ginny had broached the idea of inviting Dean, but that had only brought a day of hell as her mother berated her about her 'debauchery with that hooligan'. Considering Molly had never met Dean, Ginny thought she was more than ridiculous. In the end, her birthday included all of the family except Charlie, as well as Luna, Hermione and Harry. It was a bit more subdued than usual, partly due to the fact that Molly paid more attention to pulling Hermione and Harry apart than she did to the birthday girl. They ended up having enough of it and left early to return to the Grangers. Later that evening, Fred and George were preparing to leave and managed to pull Ginny aside in the yard with the help of Ron distracting their mother inside.

"Hey little sis, we need to get going soon…"

"…but keep your chin up…"

"…just remember, you get to blow this place in a couple weeks…"

"…in the meantime, we've got a little…"

"…business proposition."

"We're starting a new line of products…"

"…something just for witches…"

"…and we need some inside information."

"So, since you're a witch…"

"…we want to hire you as a consultant."

"All you have to do is think of what a witch would want…"

"…owl us whenever inspiration strikes…"

"…we'll set up an account for you for your consulting fees…"

"…which will be 5% of sales on any products developed from your ideas."

"What do you say?"

Ginny was used to the tennis match dialogue and assessed the offer quickly. She actually did have a couple of ideas for them and she loved the idea of consulting, but she couldn't let them off easy.

"I'll do it for 15% of profits."

"10"

"12"

"Deal!"

"Should have known that little sister wouldn't let us off easy."

"The last time you two successfully scammed me I was seven."

"Hmm yes, that's right."

"Well then, we have a deal."

"Of course, let's not tell mum. We'll owl you at school."

Ginny nodded and hugged both her brothers before they stepped outside the wards and apparated away. It would be good to have some money for a change. Of course, she first had to have the ideas, then they had to be approved, created, and sold. There was no way to tell when or if she would ever see much profit. At least it gave her something else to keep her mind busy. Schooling her face so that she didn't look happy and cause her mother to wonder, she went back in the house to rescue Ron.

The rest of the summer passed in stifling normalcy. August 31st saw her mother constantly lecturing Ginny on what was expected of her the next year. Mainly it was OWLs, studying, and more studying. Definitely no dating. Molly assured her daughter that she would be checking in with Professor McGonagall frequently to make sure she behaved. Ginny suppressed a groan. Just what she needed, McGonagall as her mother's watchdog. Eventually the 1st arrived and Ginny finally made her escape back to school.

When Ginny returned, one of the first people she looked for was Dean. She hadn't seen her boyfriend all summer and had missed him terribly. The first day back, they caught a free period together just after lunch and went for a walk around the lake.

"So Dean, I haven't received letters lately. Had a busy summer?"

Dean stopped and looked at her, fidgeting.

"Dean, what is it? Oh no, are you going to tell me something I don't want to hear? Are you breaking up with me?"

"Um, Ginny, hold on. I do need to talk to you, but this is hard. Can you please, um, just let me try to get this out. I'll answer questions after."

Ginny crossed her arms and huffed.

"Alright, go ahead."

"Ginny, you know how I feel about you. You're amazing. And I understand why I didn't get to see you over the summer was because of your mum. I really did want to, but Luna said there was no way to get you away. I spent the summer in my art classes and even managed to sell a couple of pieces. In one of my classes, I um, I met someone. We started as friends, but it became more. I've been hiding something about myself and I'm still really confused. I still care about you and right now looking at you I want to shag you senseless, but this summer I slipped and did something I shouldn't. My friend, well he and I got really serious and we had sex a few times. I really enjoyed it, but it also confused me. Anyway, he's muggle and went home to Ireland so we aren't really together, but we are trading letters. We both knew it wasn't anything permanent, but I feel awful Ginny. I know you must hate me."

Dean looked at Ginny and his eyes filled with tears. He was about to reach for her instinctively, but then pulled back. Ginny was stunned and turned, walking away about ten meters and then coming back.

"Alright, well thank you for telling me. So you slept with another man? So you prefer men now? I guess this is it for us."

"Yes, I slept with him. What I prefer? I don't know. I still want you desperately and I definitely noticed what Lavender was flashing earlier, but I've had these other feelings for a while. I figured it was messed up hormones."

"Other feelings?"

"Yes. Attractions. Like the way Harry's bum looks in his Quidditch pants. He has a very nice ass. And have you seen the arms on MacMillan?"

"Oi Dean, I don't think I want to hear you talking about Harry's ass in that way, although I will agree. So you want me, but you like Harry's ass, so you go both ways?"

"I guess Ginny. I told you I'm confused."

"So where does that leave us? I'm mad that you cheated of course, but I still care about you. And I'm confused too. Maybe we should just give each other some space for a while."

"So you don't hate me?"

"No Dean. After everything with the war, I know what friends are worth. I'm not even saying we may not get back together, but I just need time to think. I tell you what, you do what you need to do and I'll do what I need to do. If we end up with others, then that's what happens. But we're still friends."

"Alright, thanks Ginny."

The two of them turned and walked back to the castle with a good bit of space between them physically and figuratively. As they approached the courtyard, Ginny groaned when she saw Professor McGonagall was outside reading on a bench. She waved Dean on and went to talk to the professor.

"Good afternoon Professor McGonagall. Nice day to be out."

"Hello Miss Weasley. Yes indeed."

"Um, can I talk to you about something?"

Professor McGonagall nodded.

"It's, um, about my mother. About what she asked you to do. About me. I know she isn't happy with me and what happened last year. And I figure you just saw me with Dean. I wanted to let you know that all we did was talk and we're not together anymore. And that's the truth and it should make mum happy."

"Miss Weasley, please come sit. Molly did indeed floo me to talk at length about her concerns over you. Now I'm going to be completely honest with you. I was not pleased at your behavior with Mr. Thomas, but I'm not a nun. I certainly remember what it was like to be young once. I also was amazingly proud of you and the others who fought at the Ministry. I believe your mother is blind to the fact that you have all grown up on her. You may still be fifteen, but you've faced great trials and great evil and that earns my respect. I still would hope that you can focus more on your schoolwork rather than social studies, but you do not need to worry about my reporting to your mother on a daily basis. For one, I really have too much else to do. Of course, if you violate the rules sufficiently, I will follow the usual protocols for notifying your parents."

"Thank you professor. I know that OWLs are going to keep me busy this year. It's just my mum has spent my whole life controlling me and it's wearing thin."

"Your mother does it out of love, however misguided her attempts may be at times. She has been through a lot during these two wars and it has changed Molly Weasley. I know it isn't easy, but try to understand. I hope as well that everything is alright with you and Mr. Thomas?"

"Yes professor. Thanks to mum we spent the summer apart and have decided that taking time off is a good idea."

Professor McGonagall smiled warmly at Ginny as she stood and said goodbye before heading back in the castle.

The next month went by quickly as Ginny immersed herself in schoolwork. She and Dean were still friends and occasionally played games in the common room. She thought he was seeing someone, but he kept it quiet. At the beginning of October, Quidditch started up again and Ginny relished being back on a broom.

When Ginny wasn't studying or flying, she spent much of her time designing products for the WWW 'Wonder Witch' line. The first item she designed, she had doubts about. It was really something that could be done with charms and didn't require a special product, but as she learned, a number of witches were poor on charms. Then there were also the underage witches who couldn't use magic. The product was a small sticker that could be placed in a shoe and showed a dozen different color blocks. Simply by tapping a block, a witch could change her shoe color. An offshoot of that was a separate set of stickers that showed a dozen blocks with different patterns that allowed a witch to change the pattern of her shoes. Combined with the color stickers, the varieties of possibilities were extensive. Her second set of designs were special themed nail decals. A witch could take a five pack of charmed decals and apply them so that a forest of unicorns pranced back and forth across her fingers. Or another set allowed two dragons to fly and do battle across all her fingers. She sent the ideas to George and Fred in mid-September and they had them ready within two months. By the time of the holiday season, they were bestsellers and Ginny continued to dream up new ideas.

As November dawned, Gryffindor played its first match against Hufflepuff and took a decisive victory. The game had lasted barely twenty minutes and Ginny wasn't even winded when she landed on the field to shake hands with the Puffs. As she made her way through the Puff players, Zach Smith flashed a brilliant smile at her and Ginny couldn't help but give him a sly wink. The two teams separated to their different locker rooms after, but Ginny couldn't get her mind off the handsome Hufflepuff. She didn't know him well, but he was certainly nice to look at. Tall, blond, broad shoulders, perfect teeth. Perhaps she should pursue it since he was obviously interested. But she was quite busy. Well, no one said it had to be anything serious and time consuming.

A couple of days later, Zach spotted her after Herbology and pulled her to the side of the greenhouse to talk. Neither had a class immediately after, so they ended up going for a walk. Ginny thought he was a bit conceited, but he was also very complimentary to her. She decided to accept his offer to meet in the library after dinner. That evening they met and studied together for a while, but the tension in the room was obvious. Eventually they both gave up and he offered to walk her back to Gryffindor tower. Halfway there, he pulled her into an alcove and proceeded to snog her senseless. It was all a bit quick, but Ginny was willing and he was a very good kisser. Eventually they desisted and he finished walking her back. The next couple weeks were much the same, with brief stolen moments and longer, intense snog sessions in which the two of them had also started to explore further. Neither had discussed making anything official between them. Both realized what they had really wasn't serious.

As the time for Christmas holidays approached, the dread of returning home settled on Ginny again. Zach seemed to notice one evening and pulled her into an old, empty office.

"Hey baby, what's wrong?"

"Just worried about the hols. They're usually a bit stressful at home."

"Hmm, I understand. Of course, since my grandmother passed, a lot of the drama went with her. You want me to help you relax babe?"

He began snogging her and soon his hand was under her skirt and in her knickers. He was quite deft and had learned how to please her well and quickly. Soon he had Ginny begging and screaming, testing the privacy wards. As she turned into putty in his arms, Zach led her to an old couch and cast a couple scourgify spells on it as clouds of dust disappeared.

"Baby, I want you. All the way this time. Please."

His lips were tracing along her neck and Ginny was more than ready after spending months only being pleasured by hands. She nodded and soon they sent clothes flying as they snogged frantically. The fire in Ginny was lit and she needed him. As he leaned her back on the sofa, she cast the charm on herself and tossed the wand. With no warning, he plowed into her and set a fast pace. He was nothing like Dean, who had been gentle and considerate. This was raw, furious passion. With how long she had been denied, Ginny didn't complain and was soon matching his thrusts until she came hard and sudden. A half minute later, Zach joined her as he cried out her name and filled her up. They laid together for a few more minutes, before he got up and cast the cleaning charms before zipping up.

"Wow, thanks baby. I've wanted to do that for a while now. I knew you'd be brilliant."

He gave her a brief kiss and then they dissolved the privacy wards and returned to their separate towers. After that, the last couple days before the holiday were busy and they only had time for a couple snogs before Ginny was headed back to the Burrow.

The holidays went surprisingly smoothly, aided by the fact that Molly had received no ill reports from Professor McGonagall and was thrilled that Ginny was finally growing up and acting like a lady. When she said that at dinner one night, Ginny's mind flew back to her round of fast sex with Zach and she had to contain the chill that ran through her, as well as a snort of amusement.

The twins came by several times and manage to pull her aside to discuss products. They also let her look over the statement on the vault they had set up for her commissions. She was surprised and thrilled that she already had over 400 galleons. She knew if her mother found out, it would be another huge battle, but Ginny felt that the money was an important key to her eventual freedom. With that in mind, on New Years Eve, she took Fred and George into her bedroom and decided it was time to protect her secret. Both looked wary at being cornered by their little sister.

"Alright Gin, what gives?"

"Yeah, what?"

"First, I can't do magic. Can you please silence us and lock the door."

Fred let out a low whistle while George turned to do as requested.

"Thanks. Now, the reason why I needed to talk to you is about our business deal and my vault. I know we agreed to keep it a secret, but I'm worried that you may be forced to try to give the information. I wouldn't put compulsion charms or serum past mum. I won't tell you why, but I must keep this a secret. I'd like you each to take an unbreakable vow to not reveal the information to anyone without my leave."

"Damn little sis."

"Really. Don't ask much do you?"

"Please?"

"Oh shit, not the puppy eyes. Gin, you haven't used those in at least five years."

"And you know they're next to impossible to resist."

"Really. You don't even need a compulsion charm."

"Come on guys. With the vow it won't matter if you're given serum or even put under the imperius, you won't be able to tell anyone."

"We realize that, but it's an unbreakable vow!"

"So you'll do it?"

Fred groaned and looked at his twin. George nodded and they each clasped their hands as Ginny placed hers over theirs. Fred began the first stage of the casting and a rope of golden light encircled all three hands as Ginny began the vow.

"Do you Frederick Gideon Weasley swear never to reveal the details of any business you do with Ginevera Molly Weasley, nor reveal any details about any of her banking interests or vaults, unless expressly granted permission otherwise by Ginevra Molly Weasley?"

"So do I, Frederick Gideon Weasley, swear."

"And do you George Fabian Weasley swear never to reveal the details of any business you do with Ginevera Molly Weasley, nor reveal any details about any of her banking interests or vaults, unless expressly granted permission otherwise by Ginevra Molly Weasley?"

"So do I, George Fabian Weasley, swear."

Fred finished the incantation and there was a flash of light as the rope binding their hands slowly dissolved. George looked at his sister and shook his head.

"Thanks both of you. I really needed that."

"I suppose we don't want to know what your plans are."

Ginny said nothing, just stared at each of them and they nodded in understanding. They then turned and dissolved the charms on the room.

The rest of the holiday passed fairly uneventfully, except that Molly experienced a couple more of her spells. Ginny worried about her, but there wasn't anything to be done. Arthur had taken her to St. Mungo's a couple of times and all they could offer was some potions that would help briefly. The holiday overall hadn't been bad and Ginny was a bit sad as she hugged her mother goodbye to head back to Hogwarts.

After the holidays, it seemed that the professors really started to pile the work on the OWL students. Combined with Quidditch practice, Ginny found herself busier than ever. She saw Zach a few times and they had two snog sessions, but she wasn't really sure what was going on. Unlike Dean, she hadn't missed Zach at all over the holidays. Still, when they were back together, the passion did light again. Two weeks after arriving back, Ginny was studying in the library with a group of fifth and sixth year Gryffindors when the group slowly started to dissolve as everyone wandered back to the tower. Ginny's mind was on her arithmancy homework when she suddenly felt herself be yanked to the side and pulled into a dark classroom. She was scared at first and pulled her wand, but then she saw it was Zach. He immediately started to kiss her, but Ginny was tired and not in the mood for once. As Zach pushed against her, she could feel his arousal and it was obvious that he was definitely in the mood. She pushed back against him, but he had her wand hand pinned against a wall.

"Zach, stop, please. I've been studying all night and I'm exhausted. I don't want to do this now."

"Come on baby, I just need to get you warmed up. You know you want to."

He leaned in to kiss her again and she had had enough as she bit his lip to make her point. He pulled back and the look in his eyes was scary.

"Zach, I said NO! Not tonight and not ever again with the way you are acting now."

"You bitch! You think you can get me all worked up and then leave me? Well, I don't think so."

Suddenly Ginny felt her robe ripped open as Zach pushed her backward. Leaning against her, he reached with one hand to start to undo his belt when a voice sounded behind him.

"Gin, you in here? I thought you were right ahead of us."

"Dean! He…"

Ginny's words were cut off as Zach slapped her. He turned quickly, wand in hand, and then he was on the floor, unconscious. Ginny was breathing hard and crying as she looked up and groaned. Dean, Harry and Neville were all standing in the doorway with murderous looks. Realizing she was exposed, Ginny pulled her robes together as Dean rushed to her side.

"Gods Ginny. I never would have thought Smith would do something like this. How bad are you hurt?"

"I'm okay…shook up. I nev…never…would have thought. I mean, he's been rough before, but never forceful."

Ginny collapsed in Dean's arms and he took her to the side while looking over and nodding at Harry and Neville. Ginny had her face buried in Dean's chest as she heard Neville cast an ennervate and then heard the sounds of fists and feet meeting soft flesh. She wanted to tell them to stop, but she couldn't. After a couple minutes, she heard Harry's voice and it was as cold as she had ever heard.

"Listen Smith, we're done with you for now, but you come around Ginny or any other Gryffindor girls and I'll make sure that Madam Pomfrey can't fix you. And if you are thinking about talking, I suggest you consider how many years in Azkaban an attempted rape charge will get you."

Harry added one more shoe print to Zach's face and then turned with Neville to follow Dean and Ginny as they all left the room. Once they were down the hall a little bit, Dean paused to look at Ginny.

"Ginny, we should take you to Madam Pomfrey. And you need to tell her what happened."

"NO! You took care of him. If I report this, then I'll have to tell them about our relationship. I mean, we were kind of together for a while. If my mum finds out, it'll only make this worse."

"Alright, but we're keeping an eye on you and he's been warned."

When they arrived back at the common room, Hermione was waiting and Harry quickly told her what had happened. She wiped away a few tears and then collected herself, taking Ginny to the girls dorm to shower and get cleaned up. She also found her old tube of WWW bruise paste and applied it to the bruises on Ginny's face and breasts. Ginny still wasn't able to settle enough to sleep, so Hermione disappeared and went to the boys dorm, where she asked Seamus for a flask of firewhiskey. He was hesitant at first, until Dean told him what had happened. Seamus grimaced and handed over a full bottle. Hermione took it back and shared a shot while Ginny took two before finally managing to sleep.

The next morning the news at breakfast was that Zach Smith had gotten beaten severely and wasn't talking. As the information filtered around, the Gryffindors learned that he had suffered seven broken bones and enough internal injuries that he had been taken to St. Mungo's. Dumbledore made an announcement to the school and launched an investigation, but it was never determined what had happened. Two weeks later, Zach returned, much quieter and more subdued than he had been in the past.

Ginny took quite a while to recover from what had happened, but she was aided by all of her supportive friends. Dean especially stayed by her side and doted on her. Gradually, as the months wore on, she moved past the incident. She didn't date anyone else, but she and Dean once again became nearly inseparable. She split her time between studying (mostly), Quidditch, and Wonder Witch ideas. Finally, the day for OWLs loomed and, with only two days left, all the fifth years were in a state. Madam Pomfrey handed out calming draughts by the hour as the entire school cringed from the tension. Dean did his best to be supportive, quizzing Ginny late into the night in one of the study halls that had been set up to avoid curfew infractions. It was nearly one in the morning and they were the last people in the room when Ginny finally cracked and started to sob in the middle of the review. Setting the review questions aside, Dean reached and carefully took Ginny in his lap. Unable to help himself, he kissed her lightly behind the ear and then pulled back suddenly.

"Sorry Gin. I wasn't thinking."

Ginny sniffled and turned to look at him.

"It's fine Dean, you're always so gentle with me. You really have been amazing. I just…I'm a mess. I need to do well on these and there's just so much to do."

"You'll do great Gin. You're just over stressed and worrying for nothing."

Ginny looked at him and couldn't resist as she kissed him gently. The brief kiss turned into much more and Ginny sighed. She had forgotten what it felt like to be with someone who really cared. Dean looked at her and smiled.

"Well that was unexpected, but quite nice. Can we try it again?"

Ginny nodded and soon they were languorously snogging and Ginny felt Dean's arousal under her bum.

"Really Dean? I can still do that to you?"

"Are you kidding Ginny? I told you before I still have feelings for you. I'd be happy to do more to relax you, but I am not pushing. As for the wood under your bum, well that I have less control over."

Ginny giggled and then a fire lit in her eyes. Looking around, she realized they were alone and were likely to remain that way.

"Dean, will you make love to me? No commitment, just a couple of friends who need each other."

Dean smiled and flicked his wand to lock the door. Ginny cast the charm on herself as Dean slowly began to undress her, admiring and lavishing attention as he went. The gentle, tender loving was something she had missed and he took her to the edge even as he barely touched her. Ginny meanwhile unbuttoned his shirt and ran her hands down his delightful chest, before drifting lower to undo his pants. As she did, he finished pulling her knickers down and began to finger her. Just as she was about to peak, he stopped and looked down on her, waiting for permission. When she nodded, he pushed into her slowly and began to set a gentle pace as he worshiped her body. Ginny panted, moaned, and begged, but he refused to speed up. After many long minutes, he knew she was close and he adjusted her legs slightly as he pushed in deeper, causing her clamp down on him as she cried his name. The feeling of her cumming around him sent Dean over the edge as he released into her. The orgasms for both of them were powerful and each took a while to recover. When they finally did, Ginny sighed and smiled up at him.

"Alright, I feel much better. Gods you're amazing Dean. Thank you."

Dean laughed and shook his head.

"You're thanking me?"

As they each shared a laugh, they began to clean up and then headed back to Gryffindor tower. Two days later, Ginny finished her OWLs. The day after that she pulled Dean aside for a long snog goodbye before they headed for the train.

"Dean, if I wanted to come visit you this summer, would you mind?"

"Of course not. That's why I gave you the muggle travel information. You think your mum would let you?"

"Well, we'll see. I've got plans. I can't say for certain when, but you will see me this summer."

"Whenever. My brother and I have the basement apartment now. He's two years younger than me and a real comedian. The two of you will get along great. I'll be waiting for you."

With one more kiss, they separated and Ginny went to board the train to head home once again.


	4. Taking Control

**Here's my fourth posting for this story in as many days. I knew this was starting slow, so I wanted to give you the first few chapters quickly with the background information. From this point on, I expect to space the postings out to about a week or so. I just finished writing chapter 7, and that is where the title of the story will be explained.**

Chapter 4 – Taking Control

Ginny arrived home and immediately settled back into the boredom that was the Burrow. Her mother welcomed her back, enthusiastically exclaiming over how she couldn't believe her baby was done with OWLs. Ginny choked back a few choice comments and continued with the chores she had been assigned. The Saturday after she got home, her mother threw a big welcome back dinner for everyone. The twins were there of course and, after everyone was well stuffed, George carefully broached a topic that he and Fred had discussed with Ginny via owl.

"So Ginny, I have an idea for your summer. Mum and dad need to approve of course, but it would be a great help for us and I think good experience for you. We need some help stocking at the store. It's not the most exciting, but we never seem to get to it. We'll make sure you don't handle anything dangerous. We keep all that locked up in our lab. We'll probably need you for half days. You'll get paid our usual starting wage. That is, if you're interested."

Ginny was careful to control herself and allowed a moment's contemplation.

"Hmm George. Stocking doesn't sound exciting, but the girls in the dorm were talking about work experience and I know several of them had jobs lined up. I guess it is a good idea. Of course, if mum and dad say it's okay."

Ginny paused and looked at her parents. Her father was smiling lightly and she knew he wasn't the issue. Her mother seemed to be thinking hard. After a moment, she looked at her twin sons.

"Alright, I'll agree to it, but only half days. And she doesn't leave the shop unless absolutely necessary and then only if one of you are with her. And Ginny, don't take advantage of your brothers, work hard. Oh, and since you don't have you own account, the boys can deposit your salary in the family account and we'll give you an allowance and save the rest for school expenses."

Ginny had to carefully rein in her anger at her mother assuming control of her money. She needed this job to be able to put together her plan. Of course, the twins didn't realize that. They really did need help and she hated using them, but she had to take care of herself. She couldn't take much more.

"Alright mum, that sounds good. Thank you so much!"

With that set, Ginny began working at the shop the following Monday. The stockroom was truly in bad shape and she immediately set about organizing and creating a better system so that items could be located easier. It was only half days, but the work did keep her sane. The twins dutifully deposited her money weekly and her mother made a point of handing her a whole galleon allowance. Ginny just rolled her eyes, knowing that her secret vault now held close to 4,000, as the Wonder Witch line was booming. Before she knew it, nearly a month of her holiday had passed and the anticipated date for OWL results was closing in.

On the actual day the results were due, her mother insisted she stay home and Ginny readily agreed. After a couple of hours anticipation, the results arrived shortly after ten. With her mother breathing down her neck, Ginny opened the envelope and let out a small whoop as she saw that she had received nine OWLs. Molly was soon crying all over her and only stopped when she turned to begin planning a celebration the following weekend. With OWLs received, Ginny was now ready to put her plan in motion.

The following day, Ginny finished in the stockroom early and slipped out the back door of the shop. She left a note for her brothers as usual and knew they wouldn't worry as long as she was back soon. Her first stop was at Gringotts, where she spoke to an account representative and withdrew a couple hundred galleons and changed most of it to pounds. She also purchased a muggle bank card that would tie to her vault. Finally, she ensured that her vault was set to the strictest security requirements, and left a note tied to it. After Gringotts, she made her way from Diagon Alley to Horizon Alley, a small side street that she had only visited a couple of times. It wasn't dark like Knockturn Alley, but it didn't have many stores. Her stop there was at Charmingly Curious. She had checked the shop out before and thought they may have what she needed. As she stepped in, an older sales witch stepped forward.

"Good day, can I help you with something?"

Ginny smiled and prepared to deliver the cover story she had prepared.

"Well I hope so. I'm not sure. I was, um, wondering if you carry something that, um, will allow me to check for tracking charms?"

Ginny carefully averted her eyes, feigning embarrassment.

"Well yes indeed, we have this runestone over here that will do just that. You just run it across anything that you believe has a tracking charm. Cost is 850 galleons."

Ginny blanched. She never dreamed it would be that expensive. The sales-witch saw her hesitation and smiled.

"I may have another option for you. I have to ask though, is there a reason you're so concerned about tracking charms?"

Ginny carefully hesitated before replying.

"Well, um, you see, it's my boyfriend. Well, ex-boyfriend. Except he keeps trying to get me to come back to him. I keep seeing him different places and I think he's following me."

"Ah, I see. Well, I can certainly understand then. Most likely he put the charm on something you were wearing sometime you were together. Nothing living can hold a tracking charm, but hair and nails aren't living, so those can technically be charmed. Nails don't usually work, the charm wears off too quickly. Hair is a problem as each individual strand has to be charmed and then strands are lost. So it's most likely that it's an item. I tell you what, if you bring in anything you think he might have had access to, I'll check each item for a sickle a piece. If I find a charm, I'll neutralize each for another sickle. Would that help?"

"Wow! Really? That would be fantastic. I've been so worried."

Ginny thanked the sales witch and left the shop, feeling much more reassured. That night she carefully went through her room and began packing what she thought she would need. She went to bed early and set her alarm for an hour ahead of when her mother usually woke. The next morning, she dressed quickly and checked downstairs. Her parents were still sleeping as planned and Ginny turned her attention to her mother's famous clock. Taking it down off the wall, she opened the case and carefully began removing the hand that was tied to her. The process would have been quicker with magic, but after a few minutes, she worked it loose and tucked it in her pocket before closing the clock and returning it to the wall. She then went back to get her bag, put the timed note on her nightstand, and then headed back downstairs to floo to the shop, leaving a note on the stove that she was heading to work early to prepare for a shipment.

She arrived before the shop was open and immediately headed out the backdoor, glad that the twins were notorious for sleeping practically until opening time. None of the shops were open yet, so she found a place to hide and wait an hour. As soon as Charmingly Curious was open, she was there, happy that the same sales-witch was working.

"Why hello there miss. Getting an early start I see. Did you bring the items you want checked?"

"Yes. And I was wondering if you could check my hair also, just to make sure. My ex-boyfriend has some crazy ideas sometimes."

The witch nodded and gestured to the back of the store. Ginny carefully pulled out the clothes she brought, her wand, a couple of books, a pair of trainers, personal products, and a pair of earrings that had been a thirteenth birthday present. The witch immediately began scanning each item. When she finished, a total of four charms had been found and Ginny just barely contained her anger. One was on her trainers, another was on the earrings, a third was on her wand and a fourth was on a hair band. The sales-witch then produced another device and removed all four charms.

"Alright miss, your boyfriend did quite the job. So far that's 2 galleons and 6 sickles. How about another galleon to scan you and everything you're wearing?"

Ginny agreed and the sales witch began to go over her meticulously, paying special attention to her hair. One more charm was found on the sandals she was wearing and was also removed. With all the scans complete, Ginny thanked the witch and paid her the 3 galleons and 7 sickles. As she packed everything back into her bag, the sales-witch had one more piece of advice.

"Oh, you probably know this, but the only charm I removed on your wand was the basic tracker. The Ministry tracking charm for underage witches and wizards is still there. Only a wand maker can remove that and they won't do it without permission from the Ministry."

Ginny nodded and tried not to show her dismay at the information. She had been hoping that clearing the one charm would clear both. Oh well, she would have to put her wand away for a while. She was planning on living as a muggle anyway.

Once she finished packing, Ginny left the shop and stepped into a nearby alcove. With no one able to see her, she pulled out a glamor kit and began to apply the included items to her face and hair. The kit was similar to glamor charms, but didn't require casting. When she was done, her hair was brown, her eyes were blue and a few subtle changes made her face look quite a bit different. Figuring she had done all she could, Ginny hustled out of Diagon Alley and into muggle London. She walked a few blocks to a Tube station and then carefully looked over a map. Dean and Hermione had both explained how it worked and she proceeded to one of the automatic ticket terminals to buy her ticket. It was amazing and a bit confusing all at once, but a nice gentleman who was cleaning the station came over and helped her with the purchase. Next she had to find her platform and headed to Victoria station. While she rode the Tube, she pulled out the notes that Dean had given her detailing where she needed to go to next. Once at Victoria station, she next had two more legs to go as she first traveled to Gatwick Airport and then caught the train to Horsham. When she reached Horsham, she pulled out Dean's notes and began walking the couple of kilometers to his house.

As she walked, Ginny had time to think about her next steps. She had left the house shortly before seven and it was now nearly eleven. The note she left by the floo for her mother indicated she was going into work early and her mother would expect her home for lunch as usual. Yesterday she had told the twins that she was spending the day with Luna, so they wouldn't be expecting her. Thankfully, her brief stop at the shop floo seemed to have gone unnoticed. She hated betraying the twins the most, but it had to be done. The additional note she had left in her room had been written with 24 hour invisible ink, which meant it would be readable by three in the afternoon. She knew that when she didn't appear for lunch, her mother would floo the shop and begin to put the pieces together. She would probably call Ginny's dad next. Ginny anticipated a bit of confusion, but expected by one or two in the afternoon there would be a full search underway. It meant she only had a bit of time. She hadn't fully planned where she would go after Dean's, but she hoped she could stay there for a while and at least become more familiar with the muggle way of doing things.

At least Dean and his brother had a separate apartment. Dean was the only wizard in the family, everyone else was muggle. His mother had been briefly married to a wizard, although she hadn't known he was one at the time. He had left when Dean was a baby and she had remarried not long after. Dean had a half brother who was two years younger than him and twin half sisters who were nine. His mother, stepfather and the girls lived in the main part of the house, while the teenage boys lived in the basement apartment. Dean was nearly seventeen and the family pretty much let him come and go as he wished.

Ginny set her thoughts aside for the moment as she realized she was nearing the address Dean had given her. She finally found the house and was thrilled to see that Dean was outside by himself, pruning some bushes. He saw her approach and hollered a cautious hello to the apparent stranger. Ginny walked up close and smiled at him.

"You should be careful you don't upset the bowtruckles with your pruning."

Dean looked shocked for a minute at the mention of the magical creatures, and then broke into a huge grin.

"Ginny?"

"Who else?"

Dean hugged her tight and stepped back, shaking his head.

"Well Gin, judging by the glamors, I take it you're not here with permission. I've got one more bush and then we can go in and talk."

Dean quickly finished his task and led Ginny around to the side of the house, where stairs dipped down into a door well that accessed the basement. She kept looking around nervously and Dean noticed.

"No worries Gin. Davey is off visiting his girlfriend and the rest of the family doesn't come downstairs much."

Ginny followed him into the basement, where a large room was a combination living room, game room and small kitchen. The décor was haphazard and much of the furniture appeared to be donated. Still, it was clean and had an overall comfortable feel.

"Alright Gin, I know it's not much, but it gives Davey and me our space. So, tell me, what's up?"

Ginny sat down next to Dean and explained that she had run away, what her basic plans were, and that she needed a place to stay for a while.

"Well Gin, no worries about staying. I told you that you'd be welcome anytime. I do worry though that someone may come looking for you here eventually. Your family knows we dated at one time. It may not be their first stop, but it probably won't take long. Anyway, from what you said, we have at least an hour before your disappearance is noticed. Have you eaten?"

Ginny shook her head and sighed. Dean was right of course. Her family would be checking in with all her friends soon. Why had she thought this would be so easy? Dean went to the kitchen and began to make sandwiches, letting her sit and think.

"Alright Dean, you're probably right that someone will come looking here soon. It was dumb of me to think I could get away so easily. What I really need to do is get out of the country, but I can't use magic. My wand has the trace on it still. At least I did get the tracking charms removed. I guess I'll eat lunch and leave you. I don't want you to get in trouble."

Dean stopped what he was doing and came back to kneel in front of Ginny.

"Ginny, hush. I am not going to let you leave. I have an idea of a place we can go. It's not out of the country, but it is fair distance from here. I go up there whenever I'm feeling overwhelmed and need to retreat. It's in Yorkshire, about a three hour train ride and another half hour by bus after. It's a fishing cottage that was my uncle's. It's on the River Wharfe. My aunt owns it now, but she hates the country. My parents took us there once, but I think I've been the only one to visit it in the past couple of years. As soon as you started telling me what you'd done, I thought of it. The best thing is that my parents don't know that I've been back there. Like I told you, they're accepting of my magical gift but definitely don't understand it so they just let me be. As long as I tell them I'm going to be gone, they don't ask."

"Dean, I appreciate it, but I don't want you setting aside your plans for the summer for me."

Dean laughed.

"Right, plans for the summer. Work in my stepdad's shop, do some gardening, paint, play games with Davey. Yeah, big plans. Stop worrying Ginny, there are worse sentences than having to spend time with a beautiful witch I care about in a lonely fishing cottage. We'll stay there until the worst of the fury quiets once your parents realize you're gone. We can spend the time planning how to get you out of the country."

Ginny nodded and Dean gave her a quick peck on the cheek as he went back to finish making lunch. They ate heartily while each caught up on news from the first month of summer. Dean was thrilled at Ginny's OWL results and fascinated by her work at WWW. Once they were done eating, Ginny offered to clean up while Dean went to start putting a few things together. He quickly packed a bag and also gathered his art supplies. He popped upstairs, but his parents were out so he left a note that read:

 _Mum and dad,_

 _Sorry I missed you. I didn't realize you were going out this afternoon. Anyway, I'm headed to the coast for a couple of days to do some painting. The tide is supposed to be high and I'm hoping for some good breakers to paint. Let Davey know as well._

 _Dean_

With the note in place, Dean went back downstairs to check in with Ginny. She was standing in the hall by the bedroom, looking at pictures on the wall.

"Checking out my baby pictures Gin?"

"No, actually, the picture I like is this one here with this other guy. You two look like you're laughing hysterically, although it's hard to tell since the picture doesn't move."

"Yeah, that's Davey and me. I think mum snapped that at his birthday party. I forget what the git did to make us crack up. I told you he's a comedian."

"That's Davey? Your brother?"

Dean laughed.

"Yeah, hard to see a resemblance huh? Of course, we're only half-brothers, but we don't feel that way about each other. Don't tell him I said so, but he really is great. I wish we didn't have to run and you could meet him."

Ginny just shook her head and stared at the picture. The young man with Dean was fair with blonde hair and green eyes. She supposed she could see a bit of resemblance in their smiles, but she had to look close. It was actually kind of beautiful. Two brothers, so dramatically different in appearance, but who were obviously very close. She also wished she could meet Davey, but they really did need to get going.

"Alright Gin, it's about quarter past one. I think we should go now. We'll get a bus to the train station we need. I left a note for my parents telling them I was going to the coast. Oh, and there's one other thing. I know you said your wand still has the trace, so I have an extra that you can maybe use. It used to be my dad's. Mum said it was his spare he used for dueling. He left it behind and she saved it for me. I want you to take it for now. I know you want to live muggle, but it still may come in handy."

"Dean, I can't take that."

"Why not? I tried using it, but it never worked right for me. I know it may not be the best, but it may get you by in a pinch. It's been sitting in a box for years."

"Well, alright, thanks. I guess we should get going."

Dean stepped outside and looked around, happy to see no one was in sight. He and Ginny made their way to the train station, but stopped before entering. Pulling out her glamor kit, Ginny changed Dean's hair so that it was a spiky blonde and gave him grey eyes. The look with his mocha skin was striking and made him look decidedly different. With both of them disguised, they began the journey to Yorkshire. They had to change trains once before eventually arriving in Wetherby. From there they caught the bus to Tadcaster. It was past six in the evening when they arrived and they stopped first for fish and chips and then to pick up some groceries. Once they'd finished shopping, Dean led them on a fifteen minute walk out of the village until they finally reached the modest fishing cottage that had once been his uncle's.

While Dean and Ginny were riding across England, the Weasley family was in an uproar. As expected, Molly floo'd the shop around 12:30 when Ginny was late for lunch. The twins informed her Ginny had the day off and was spending time with Luna. When their mother told them about the note that she had left on the stove, they became concerned as well. Next, Molly checked the clock and immediately panicked when she saw Ginny was missing from it. She then made an emergency floo call to the Ministry and Arthur arrived home shortly before one. Fred meanwhile left George to handle the shop and came through to help. Soon Bill was called also and left Gringotts early. Ginny's room was searched, but the apparently blank parchment on her nightstand was bypassed. Molly noticed immediately that a number of items were missing from the closet and broke down. Arthur tried to comfort his wife, but then she suddenly did one of her flips and became enraged as she started searching the room, while throwing things around and destroying it in the process. With Bill's help, Arthur managed to subdue her. Fred then set about righting the damage. While Arthur was concerned for Ginny, he knew that Molly needed to be cared for first, so he gave her a calming draught and settled her in the living room to 'wait for Ginny when she came home'. Arthur then pulled Fred aside and they started making lists of all of Ginny's friends and dividing the list between the three of them.

The search started at the Lovegoods, then went to the Longbottoms and Grangers, and then branched out from there. When the shop closed, George also came to join the hunt. Shortly after three in the afternoon, Arthur floo'd to a wizard pub near where the Thomas family lived. He was doubtful that Ginny would choose to go to a muggle house, but all the other logical possibilities had turned up nothing. When he arrived at the house, the family had just returned from an outing and indicated that both their older sons were out for the day and they hadn't seen a young woman. They promised to alert the Ministry if they heard anything, but Arthur truly wasn't surprised. With Thomas crossed off the list, Arthur had nowhere else to check and finally made his way back to the Ministry to file a missing child report. He then stopped at the Prophet and asked that they print the story as well. Ginny was one of the heroes from the last battle with Voldemort, and the editor readily agreed to help. Arthur finally returned home around 4:30 and reported failure to the family. Everyone was home, including Charlie, who had arranged an emergency international portkey and arrived a short time before. Molly was so upset that she couldn't even cook and Bill went out to fetch take-away.

All the family then sat down to brainstorm and the only thing they could think of was to search Ginny's room once again. Within a minute of Charlie and Ron entering the room, they located the now no longer blank parchment and blanched when they read it. Charlie took it downstairs to his father, who read it sadly out loud.

 _To dad, mum and all my wonderful brothers,_

 _By now you are certainly aware that I am gone. I used a time delay invisible ink on this letter so that it wouldn't appear until I had sufficient time to get away. I know you all love me, but it is time for me to be allowed my own life. I have felt smothered for many years and I cannot take it anymore. I have my OWLs now and I truthfully am not interested in NEWTs. I know though that you would never allow me to quit school. I also have to date in secret and I can never even voice my ideas. I have fought Death Eaters and survived, but I am still treated like a child. Well, no more. I am leaving for a couple of years at least. Do not worry about me, I am well capable to take care of myself. I will return someday and hope by then you will be able to understand why I needed to do this._

 _Love,_

 _Ginny_

Arthur let out a small sob and then Molly collapsed in tears of her own. Their worst fears were confirmed. All of the brothers fought to control their own tears and try to comfort their parents. It was George who decided that Ginny's friends needed to be told immediately. He apparated to the Grangers to talk to Harry and Hermione first, then he went to Luna's and then to Neville's. Soon the four of them all gathered at the Burrow as well. The note was passed around repeatedly, as everyone couldn't believe what Ginny had done. Bill arrived with the food and gradually it was eaten over a period of a couple hours as everyone tried to think of something else to do. Charlie brought up one of the main questions everyone was wondering.

"What about money? She can't go far without funds."

"Well, she has been saving her allowance and chore money for a few years."

"But how much is that? Ten or twenty galleons max? That won't last long."

A couple of people shrugged, unable to answer. George and Fred meanwhile stayed mute but glanced at each other. It was obvious now why Ginny had made them take the vow. First thing in the morning they would check in at the bank about Ginny's vault. The rest of the evening dragged and eventually everyone dispersed, unable to figure out anything else to do.

While the Weasleys were busy worrying over Ginny, she and Dean were settling in at the cottage. The small home was cozy and old-fashioned, consisting of one main room, a kitchen, one bedroom with bathroom, and a sleeping loft over the living room that was accessed by a ladder. The cottage sat on a good sized parcel of land, perched a distance back from the river. The setting was idyllic and Ginny understood why Dean enjoyed it as a retreat. When they entered, she went to unpack the groceries while Dean proceeded to take the covers off the furniture. With those tasks done, Dean turned to Ginny.

"Alright Gin, you take the bedroom. I've got the loft."

Ginny snorted and shook her head.

"Dean, don't be ridiculous. We'll share the bedroom. I'm not expecting anything, but it just makes sense."

Dean agreed and they went to unpack a bit before grabbing bottles of muggle beer and heading outside to sit and watch the sunset. Ginny decided it was time to practice with Dean's father's wand as she cast chilling charms on the bottles. The first two charms fizzled as the wand felt foreign to her, but then she adjusted her casting and got the wand working as the beers turned frosty. The two of them settled on some patio chairs that Dean had pulled out of the loft and spent the rest of the evening chatting companionably. Once the moon rose high in the sky, they retired to the bedroom and curled up together as they drifted off to sleep.


	5. Planning and Preparing

Chapter 5 – Planning and Preparing

The next morning, Arthur was waiting when the Prophet arrived and was surprised to see that Ginny's disappearance had made the bottom of the front page. It still listed her missing and he realized he needed to correct that. Seeing the news in black and white made the reality fresh again as he dropped his head into his hands and wept for his youngest. He had known she was unhappy, but had tried to do little things to help her. Apparently it wasn't enough and now he was left to mentally review years of memories. He always knew Molly put pressure on her only daughter, but he figured that a mother knew what was best for a girl. Arthur silently cursed himself for being so blind. Eventually he collected himself and decided to place a floo call to the Prophet and update the story.

While Arthur was busy dealing with the Prophet, Fred was on his way to Gringotts while George opened the store. They had an idea about how Ginny was funding her getaway, but of course they couldn't talk. Now he was hoping he could get the goblins to help. Since they already had knowledge of the account, he could discuss it with them without breaking the vow. He arrived just as the bank was opening and was recognized as he moved forward to one of the senior account representatives.

"Young Mr. Weasley, what can I assist you with? Your profits are flourishing?"

"Indeed Cliphoof, much thanks to the business assistance provided by Gringotts. Today though I am here on a personal matter. It is regarding the vault that we opened for my sister. She has disappeared and I need information about any withdrawals she made and was wondering if we could be notified of any future activity?"

The goblin turned around and shuffled through a large cabinet of papers before turning back to Fred.

"Mr. Weasley, I have found the information on the vault in question. Unfortunately, I cannot assist you. The information you have requested is only available by official order from the DMLE in regards to criminal investigations. If you can talk to someone there, perhaps they can put through an order on your behalf. There is one other thing, I found a note attached to the account and it has your name on it."

Fred grimaced at the news. He wasn't surprised, but it was still frustrating. The goblins couldn't help him and he couldn't talk to the DMLE about an order due to the damned vow Ginny had coerced them into. Taking the note, he saw it was addressed to him and George in Ginny's handwriting. He thought for a minute about taking it back to the shop and opening it with George, but couldn't hold himself back as he opened it and read:

 _Fred and George,_

 _Well, it must be the day after I left, because I can't imagine you would wait any longer to visit the bank and ask about my vault. As I'm sure you're aware by now, the goblins won't be able to help. The old laws from the original charter they made with the Ministry still keep them tightly restricted. Now I suppose the next idea you will be considering is stopping all my commissions for Wonder Witch products. I guess I'll understand if you do decide to take this approach, but I would hope that the verbal agreement and blood bond between us will hold true. I know you're quite upset, and honestly upsetting the two of you is probably the worst part of this. I truly do appreciate the opportunities you have given me in the last year. Despite whatever decision you make, it will not change my path. I will find a way to make money and I will be free of the oppression. I love you both and hope the family can recover and move on._

 _Your sister,_

 _Ginny_

As Fred finished reading, the note suddenly started to smoke and then disintegrated in his hands, removing all evidence. He recognized the parchment as one of the products from the shop and mentally cursed his little sister for using their own products against them. With nothing else to do, he exited the bank and went to talk to George. When he told George about the goblins inability to help and about Ginny's note, his twin fumed.

"Damn! Why did she have to be so bloody brilliant with that stupid fucking vow? So all we can do is cut off future deposits?"

"That's right Gred, but I don't know about that. I remember her words in the letter, citing our verbal agreement and blood bond. We never invoked magic, but since we're close blood related, it adds to the verbal contract we made. I don't know what would happen. And truthfully, I'm angry and upset, but I also don't think I can cut her off. After all, she did earn the money. The products she helped create have been selling brilliantly."

George blew out a large puff of air and frantically rubbed his face. He understood logically what his twin was saying, but it was still so much to take in. He supposed they really couldn't cut Ginny off. He hoped his parents never found out at least.

"Fuck! Alright Forge, we continue as we are. The deposits are automatic off the percentages anyway. I swear though, when she comes back, I'm spanking her myself."

While her family spent the day coping with her disappearance, Ginny and Dean lazed around the cottage. Dean spent a good deal of time sketching and painting while Ginny practiced with the wand Dean had given her and did some reading. When she had enough of books, she asked Dean for a lesson on the old muggle telly in the cottage. The antenna on it was ancient, only allowing two very fuzzy stations to come through, but it did have an old VCR attached to it. The selection of movies were quite dated, but since Ginny had never seen a movie before, she settled down with some crisps and watched in fascination. That evening she and Dean cooked dinner together and then took it outside to eat while they watched the sunset. Once they finished and cleaned up, they crawled into bed and curled up together again.

Ginny wasn't near as tired as the night before and had to carefully control herself. She knew she still had feelings for Dean, but they were really only friends. As they talked, Dean stroked her hair and then his hands began to wander. Ginny tilted her head a bit to look straight into Dean's eyes and suddenly they were kissing intensely. Dean rolled over a bit and his weight pressed into Ginny as she responded to his obvious desire. Then Dean pulled back for a moment, his eyes dark with lust.

"Ginny, I want you, but tell me now if you don't want this."

Ginny responded by pulling off her pajama top and beginning to kiss Dean again. Soon he lost his t-shirt as well and then dipped down to begin lavishing attention on her breasts as she squirmed under him. By unspoken agreement, they each stopped briefly and discarded their bottoms before beginning to snog again. Their hands roamed and fondled as the sounds of moans and whispered desires filled the room. Ginny was pumping Dean, causing his groans to increase, when she suddenly let go and ducked under the sheet to take him full in her mouth. Dean's eyes rolled up as he barely managed to utter words.

"Aw shit, yes Gin. You're so good at sucking me."

Ginny kept bobbing on him, picking up her speed as she reached lower to fondle his bollocks when he suddenly gave a small yelp of warning and shot a massive load into her waiting mouth. She took what she could, but some dribbled out as she pulled up and admired how gorgeous Dean was when he came. Once he recovered, he resumed fingering her as his flagging erection recovered. Ginny was getting close, but she needed to feel him inside her, so she rolled him over and quickly lowered herself onto him, screaming his name as she came immediately. The feeling of her fluids coating him and the clamping of her walls on his shaft propelled Dean onward as he began thrusting up into her, extending her screams. Ginny lost track of her orgasms as they all ran together. Finally she received a reprieve when Dean came again and slipped out of her. He rolled her carefully to the side as they held each other and recovered from the mind blowing sex. At some point they slipped off to sleep.

The next morning when Ginny woke, the memories of the night before came flooding back as the first rays of light peeked through the curtain. Dean was on his side, snuggled against her and she sighed deeply, enjoying the warmth he provided while she reflected on her new freedom. Leaving her family had been the most difficult thing she had ever done, but being free was worth it. Free to sit around and watch movies without being sent to do a dozen chores. Free to shag a good friend. Free to lay in bed with no time constraints or anyone insisting she move. She knew every day couldn't be like this, but being able to have them on occasion was worth the sacrifices. She would take a couple years, figure things out and travel. She wasn't sure when, but she would return and by then no one would be able to try to force her to be anybody but herself. With that thought in mind, she dozed back to sleep for another hour.

Later that morning, she and Dean woke and fixed brunch together. Dean was in his boxers and Ginny wore only a short robe. They moved easily around the kitchen together and Ginny fully began to appreciate Dean. She wasn't foolish enough to think they had a serious relationship, and she knew Dean didn't either, but he was a dear and special friend. Of course the brilliant sex was just a bonus. With brunch prepared, they took it outside so that they could watch the ducks on the river and talk over plans for the day.

"So Gin, any plans other than working your way through the movie collection?"

"Well, that would be fun, but I need to start planning what I am going to do once I leave here. I mean this is a beautiful spot, but we can't stay here forever. Your parents are going to expect you back in a couple of days and then you have to return to school at the end of summer. I was considering going to France. The main problem is that I need paperwork. A birth certificate and passport at the least. I actually have a muggle birth certificate, but I can't use my own name to travel. I need an alias."

"How about Jennifer? You could go by Jen. It's close enough to Gin, that it will seem natural."

"Brilliant! Now, how do I go about getting forged papers?"

Dean looked down for a minute and contemplated before looking up again.

"I think I may know someone who can help. About a year ago Davey and I wanted to go to this hot new club, but we're underage. I talked to Seamus and he has a second cousin with some questionable business contacts. He put me in touch with a wizard in west London. He creates fake documents. Davey and I only got some simple driving permits since that was enough for the club, but I know he does a lot of other documents. First, you'll need a new birth certificate with your alias and it should probably be registered. I remember he said that was an extra fee. They take the fake documents into the government office and get them filed using a mild confundus on the clerks. Once you have that, you'll need someone to countersign for the passport."

"Hmm, alright. But west London is nowhere close and I honestly don't want to get that close to London again for a good while."

"Okay, well I can try sending an owl to him and see if he can help without us going there. There's a small wizard community in Leeds. It's about forty minutes by bus from here. You should stay away from anywhere magical, but why don't we ride into Leeds. I'll show you around as a muggle and then I'll go send an owl by myself."

Ginny agreed and they finished their brunch before going to get ready for the day. Just before they left, they both used Ginny's glamor kit to apply the same glamors as they had used before. They walked into Tadcaster and caught the first of two buses they would need to get to Leeds. Every train and bus ride was an additional learning experience for Ginny and she observed everything carefully. Once they were in Leeds, Dean guided Ginny through the main shopping district.

"I've only been here a few times. The family passed through on a caravan trip going to and from once and I've come when I've been at the cottage before. It's a good size city with a fair bit to do. Anything in particular you want to see?"

"Not really. I need to get familiar with everyday life in the non-magical world. Oh, there is one thing. I need a wand holster. Preferably one that lets me keep your wand hidden."

Dean nodded and soon Ginny found herself in a department store. They wandered the different floors and she marveled at the wide selection of everything imaginable. Rather than going to different shops for clothes, books, jewelry or home supplies, it was all under one roof. Then they reached the electronics section and Ginny was nearly paralyzed as her head kept swiveling side to side. Thankfully it was a slow weekday afternoon and Dean waved off the sales associate while he guided Ginny and explained the different devices. They picked up several sales brochures for washers, TVs and microwaves before finally exiting the store. A little further on, they walked through the lobby of a modest hotel and Dean picked up a few tourist brochures as well. Soon their wanderings got closer to the wizarding section of town and Dean pulled Ginny into a side neighborhood.

"Alright Gin. I'll meet you back here in about a half hour. This street has some interesting shops. Go ahead and look around. I'll also look for that holster you mentioned."

Ginny nodded and then handed Dean ten galleons, hoping it would be enough. She watched him leave and then turned to look around. She felt like she was on sensory overload, but she kept track of the time and was back at the corner where Dean was waiting for her precisely on time.

"Alright, I sent an owl to London. I also found your holster. They wanted eleven, but I talked them down to ten. I also picked up another glamor kit since we've been using yours a lot."

"Great, thanks. Here, I can pay for the kit."

"No worries, I got a good deal. So, now that business is done, what do you feel like doing?"

"Again, no idea Dean. Let's just walk for a bit."

They ended up walking for nearly an hour as Dean took the chance to explain things like parking meters and different road signs. He also explained about hailing taxis. At one point Ginny was looking more than dazed and he wondered if it was too much, but she seemed to just keep taking it in. It was also eye-opening for Dean. He had never truly realized just how little most wizards and witches knew about the non-magical world. Eventually their wanderings brought them to a park where a concert was getting set up. A number of street vendors were selling their wares and food trucks were lined up on the curb. They selected several items from different food trucks and then went to find a piece of lawn to sit on and watch the band as twilight began descend. The music ended up not being half bad and the food was all excellent. Finally, Dean suggested they head back since some of the rural buses didn't run during later hours. It took several bus connections, but they finally arrived back at the cottage around nine in the evening after an eventful day.

The next day they spent quietly at the cottage. Dean painted for a while and then caught a couple of fish for dinner. Ginny meanwhile immersed herself in the brochures they had gathered, as well as several magazines she had purchased and a French language study guide. Shortly before dinner, their solitude was interrupted by the arrival of an owl. Dean intercepted it and took the message it carried. He read it and then looked over at Ginny.

"It's a reply from the bloke in London. He's careful on his phrasing of course, but he recommends a business associate named Jamie who works out of his home in Durham not far from the passport office."

"Where's Durham?"

"North. About two hours by train. I guess that's our next field trip."

While Ginny and Dean were enjoying their peaceful idyll in Yorkshire, the Weasleys and their friends were still distraught and looking for answers. The Prophet had printed a second article after the first, confirming that she was in fact a runaway. Professor McGonagall had also come to visit. While dismayed about Ginny's harsh decision, she had expected her to rebel somehow, but not to the extent of running away. The professor was upset that Ginny specifically had no desire to continue school, but that was now the least of everyone's concerns. After a couple of days, the frantic searching and questing for answers died down as no one else could figure out anything else logical to do. Arthur's last attempt was to pay for an ad in the Prophet, where he wrote a letter to his daughter, begging her to come home. Ginny never saw it.

Ginny and Dean spent another day by themselves at the cottage before deciding to take the day trip to Durham. Dean had commandeered the owl that had made the delivery to them and sent it to the address in Durham to set up an appointment. Meanwhile, he enjoyed the solitude that the cottage always offered. Even though Ginny was there, it didn't bother him. They may never be a couple again, but she was still one of his best friends and having her around felt completely natural. They made love each night and it was always brilliant and amazing, never feeling demanding. Sex was a comfort to be enjoyed with friends without any attached strings.

Five days after Ginny left home, they took the bus to Wetherby and then caught the train to Durham. Once there they met with Jamie who assured them he could provide what they needed. First he took the necessary pictures and then got to work while he sent Ginny to a nearby mall to find an ATM. The cost for everything they needed was 2200 pounds, with Jamie getting 1700. When Ginny converted it to galleons it was almost 130 galleons and she blanched, but the paperwork was critical. Dean had been worried that the muggle bank card from the goblins wouldn't allow that amount of withdrawal, explaining there were usually daily withdrawal limits on ATMs. Thankfully, it seemed the card was indeed special and no such limits were in place.

With the cash in hand, they returned to Jamie's house. He had the birth certificate ready and it truly was a work of art. Next, he called a solicitor that worked nearby and arranged for him to accompany them to the passport office. Before they left Jamie's, Ginny handed over the additional 500 pounds to the solicitor and then they walked the short distance to the passport office. The solicitor was known in the office and countersigned, swearing that he was personally acquainted with Jennifer Ann Jacobs, a farm girl who only had a simple birth certificate and had never been out of the country. The clerk asked a few questions and seemed to be hesitant when the solicitor cast a silent confundus. The clerk's eyes crossed momentarily, but then she resumed the processing and, twenty minutes later, they were out of the office with Ginny's false documents in hand. She felt queasy about the illegal activities she had just participated in, but she beat that back, telling herself it was necessary. And it was certainly nothing compared to the corruption that certain Death Eaters had participated in at the Ministry. With their tasks complete, Ginny and Dean ate a late lunch before wandering around Durham a bit and then catching the train back to Wetherby.

Over the next few days, Ginny and Dean maintained a similar pattern as they spent time at the cottage, alternated with occasional trips into Tadcaster or Wetherby for supplies. The day after the trip to Durham, Dean went into town and called his family to confess that he had met someone and was going to be away for a couple of weeks. His mum quizzed him for a few minutes and finally he confessed that the person was indeed a young man, although not a wizard. His mum was already aware of her son's tendencies and admonished him to have fun, but be careful. When he relayed the conversation to Ginny later, she was gobsmacked at how easygoing Dean's mum was. She was the exact opposite of Molly Weasley.

Ten days after Ginny left home, her birthday arrived. While she well knew what the day was, she didn't have anything special planned. Dean though had other ideas. They took the bus into Wetherby, where the one main hotel in town had a nice restaurant. Ginny enjoyed a magnificent dinner of steak and kidney pie, followed by a decadent sticky toffee pudding that the restaurant adorned with a candle for the occasion. After dinner, they wandered the town arm in arm before catching the bus back to Tadcaster and then walking to the cottage. When they arrived back at the cottage, she pulled Dean to her and kissed him long and hard.

"Thank you for making my birthday special despite everything."

"Of course. You only turn 16 once. I just wish I could get you something, but I don't think you really need anything and you'll be traveling soon."

"Really Dean? You set your summer aside and secreted me away to your private getaway. I think this counts as birthday presents for the next ten years. Although, I may be able to think of something else…"

Dean kissed her and raised an eyebrow.

"Really? What are you thinking about?"

"How about for my birthday present you shag me senseless?"

"Hmm, well there's a plan. Except I thought I'd already been doing that."

"That was just practice for tonight."

Dean grinned and grabbed her as he pushed her against a wall. As he fondled her and began to undo her blouse, he leered at her.

"So how would the birthday girl like this? Fast and hard or slow and gentle?"

Ginny was practically panting.

"Let's try both, but fast first. I need to come so bad. Have I told you how great your bum looks in those jeans?"

"Perhaps once or twice."

They resumed snogging as Dean flung her blouse across the room and then stripped her bra off. Meanwhile Ginny had his pants open and reached to pull his pulsing cock loose. As he admired her breasts, Dean reached down to pull up her skirt and then yanked her knickers down. As Ginny gasped in surprise at the burn of the fabric down her legs, Dean pushed her across the room and flipped her around as he bent her over the arm of the couch. Seconds later he rammed his cock into her dripping sex as Ginny cried out his name and dug her fingernails into the fabric to hold on as he pounded her fast and rough like she demanded. He barely had a half dozen strokes done when she came screaming the first time, but Dean didn't let up as he continued his rapid assault and soon joined her as he shot his first load of the night into her pulsing core. As they both caught their breath, he leaned over and began kissing her back before turning her around and pulling her up so that he could snog her properly. Never having fully gone down, his cock rose to full mast again as he pulled her up off the couch and moved against the wall. Ginny wrapped her legs around his waist and soon he was pummeling her relentlessly again as she begged for yet another release.

"Fuck yes! Pound me so hard I won't be able to walk. Gods, you feel amazing in me. Oh fuck, Deeeeeeeennnnnnn!"

Dean just smiled and then he joined her as he released for the second time of the night. Panting heavily, he kept his hands on her bum as he moved them to the bedroom. Along the way he slipped out and Ginny whimpered that she felt empty and incomplete. Dean just laughed as he settled her on the bed and slowly finished undressing her as he lavished kisses everywhere. Then he flashed her a sly smile just before diving down between her legs to start lapping at her dripping sex. She was close to coming again when she pulled him up for another round of snogging and then seemed to have an idea.

"Dean, there is one thing I've never done. I'm a bit scared, but I trust you. I want to try anal. If you want."

"Really, are you fucking kidding? If I want? Did you see my cock stand up when you said that? Alright, let's go slow. It will hurt at first. I need you to cast the lube spell. I never could get that stupid wand to work for me."

Ginny nodded and Dean resumed lavishing attention on her breasts before rolling her over. Ginny cast the spell over his hand, depositing the lube he needed. Dean leaned down and trailed kisses all down her back and then across both cheeks before he pulled them apart and applied the lube before slowly inserting one finger. Ginny flinched, but then relaxed as she analyzed the new feeling. Dean carefully added a second finger and then started to scissor her. After a few minutes, she started to moan and seemed to be enjoying herself as Dean added a third finger and stroked her slowly. Having prepared her as much as he could, Dean lubed up his impossibly hard cock and leaned over to kiss Ginny.

"Alright Gin. I think you're ready. I'm going to put my massive, aching cock in your beautiful, tight ass and make you scream for me again."

She groaned as he talked and then suddenly he had the first couple inches in her, stretching her impossibly as the intrusion caused a fresh burn. Continuing to push all the way in, he was soon fully sheathed and it took every bit of control to keep himself from cumming. She was amazingly tight and warm. He couldn't believe she had wanted this. Once she'd had a chance to recover, he started to slowly stroke her, gradually lengthening the strokes until she began to thrust back against him, encouraging him more as Dean picked up his speed. He knew he couldn't last much longer as he reached under her and rapidly began circling her clit. Just as he felt his bollocks tighten, she screamed his name and he breathed a sigh of relief as he released into her ass. Once they were both complete, he rolled her over and cuddled against her.

"Thank you Gin. That was amazing. Are you alright?"

"Yes. It hurt a bit at first, but you prepared me well. I still don't think it's my favorite, but I enjoyed pleasuring you."

"Well, you most definitely did that."

The two lovers soon drifted off to sleep for a couple hours. They woke in the very early morning and made love again, this time slowly and tenderly, before then falling asleep until morning. When Dean woke the following morning, it was to the delightful feeling of Ginny plunging herself onto his morning wood. He met her pace eagerly and soon they were both cumming together again. Once they finished, they decided a shower was more than needed and went to crowd into the small shower together. As Ginny got off the bed, she stepped gingerly and seemed to waddle a bit as she grimaced.

"Ah fuck Gin, I hurt you."

"And I asked for it. I said I didn't want to be able to walk. I'll be better after a hot shower. Last night was a most magnificent birthday present. I lost track of how many times I came."

Dean just smiled and followed her to the bathroom. After a long, hot shower they ate a simple breakfast and spent another lazy day at the cottage.


	6. Paris

Chapter 6 – Paris

Two days after Ginny's birthday, she decided it was time to start planning her departure from England and broached the subject at breakfast.

"Dean, I've been thinking. I've been gone two weeks now and I think it's time for stage 2. I want to go to France and you need to get back home."

"Alright, I agree it's a good time to think about moving on, but I'm going with you. Once I see you've settled in over there, I'll come back home. I called my mum yesterday and checked in and everything at home is fine."

Ginny nodded, accepting and grateful for the amount of support Dean was giving her. They spent a while longer talking it over and agreed to take the Eurostar at Dean's suggestion. When he explained about the train that ran under the sea, Ginny was dubious but agreed it would be an adventure. Dean just laughed and informed her it was actually a very boring dark tunnel. Taking the Eurostar would mean returning to London, but they would remain outside the magical areas and under glamors. With the plans in place, they decided not to wait and caught the bus into Wetherby, where they arranged for tickets the following day to London and then on to Paris via the Eurostar. Despite Dean's protests, Ginny insisted on paying for both their tickets and was thrilled when she was able to use her bank card to pay right at the train office. With tickets in hand, they walked around town a bit before finding lunch and then catching the bus back to the cottage. That night after dinner they tidied up the cottage and Ginny realized she was going to miss the place. It had become her first refuge and held good memories.

The next morning they rose early and caught the bus to Wetherby, where they then caught their first train. Once in London, they used the Tube to cross the city and then boarded the Eurostar. The train ride to Paris took a bit over two hours and they finally arrived in the early evening. During the ride, both their passports were checked and neither received a second glance, much to Ginny's relief.

Ginny's first views of Paris were overwhelming and Dean wasn't much better. They were close to the city center and both wanted to go exploring, but their first task was to find a place a stay. Ginny had picked up a guidebook at the train station and pulled open a map to study where they were. On the side of the map was an ad for a large hostel in St. Denis and she saw that it wasn't a long walk from where they had arrived at the Gare du Nord. Within the hour they were at the hostel and were thrilled to find that there were actually a couple of private rooms left. Dean had explained that hostels were mostly dorms with some offering private rooms, although bathrooms usually remained shared. Ginny thought she would be fine with a dorm later, but while Dean was with her, she wanted a private room. The hostel wasn't as cheap as she hoped, but it was much less than some of the hotels she had seen advertised. Once they settled into the room, they went wandering and found a simple but delicious meal at a nearby café.

The two friends spent the next week criss-crossing the city to see all the major sights. There was much to see and Ginny wanted to remember it all, so Dean helped her select a quality point and shoot camera. The idea that the pictures wouldn't move was still foreign to her, but it was just another adjustment. Next, they took a guided bus tour to get a better overview of the city as a whole.

Once they had all the big items checked off, they spent a couple of days hopscotching around the outlying suburbs. They talked to different people at cafes, bus stops and elsewhere to get opinions on where the best parts of the city were. Anywhere close to the center was outlandishly expensive, but some of the outlying suburbs could get quite dodgy. Although Dean was enjoying the holiday, he knew he had to get home and had bought a ticket back at the end of the third week of August. The day before he left, they revisited one of the first suburbs they had liked and Ginny decided to make it her base for a while. She still wasn't sure how she was going to make money, but the first step was to get a bit more settled. With her decision made, they located a well-priced hostel in the banlieue of Antony. The hostel offered a monthly rate and Ginny chose a four person dorm to keep her costs down. With the hostel arranged, Ginny's next stop was to setup a post box so that she and Dean could keep in touch. That night they splurged on a nice dinner out and then stayed in modest but comfortable hotel so that they could be together before Dean left. They made love several times throughout the night and Ginny clung to Dean when they finally fell asleep.

The next morning Ginny went with Dean back to the Gare du Nord to catch the Eurostar. She was a mess of emotions watching him leave. She knew it was time to be on her own. She also knew that Dean needed to get on with his own life and they weren't even in an official relationship. Still, he had been her rock for the past month and she was going to miss him dreadfully. When the time finally came for him to board the train, she managed to choke back the tears and kiss him soundly before smiling and wishing him well. He seemed to be having as difficult a time as she was as he kissed her three different times before pulling back to look at her.

"You need anything Jen, you just let me know. If mail is too slow, I gave you Davey's number. I'm going to tell him that my friend Jen may call in case of emergencies. He knows how to contact me at school."

"I'll be alright Dean. Except I'll miss you terribly. Take care and have a good year at school. I love you."

"I love you too."

It was the first time either of them had uttered the words, but both felt it was the right time to let each other know before they separated. With one more kiss they finally separated and Dean boarded the train. As Ginny watched it pull out, she closed her eyes briefly and took a deep breath. She was now on her own. This is what she had wanted. This was why she had left her family. Now she just had to figure out what she wanted to do. She turned resolutely and left the train station to look around the city more and spend some time thinking. That afternoon she returned to her hostel in Antony and began to plan.

While Ginny was settling into her hostel, Dean arrived back home and was greeted enthusiastically by Davey. His parents were out, but when they returned they were also happy to see him, thankfully only asking a few basic questions. He spent the next week painting and trying not to worry about Ginny. Towards the end of the week, he made his trip to Diagon for his school supplies and ran into a number of his friends at the Leaky. It seemed that half of Gryffindor, as well as quite a few Puffs and Claws were in attendance. The atmosphere was jovial as everyone caught up on what had happened over the summer. Still, there was a subdued tone at several points when friends inquired about Ginny. Ron turned morose and Harry was downcast as they both relayed that the family had heard nothing. Dean excused himself to the loo at that point so that he could collect himself. He felt bad that he couldn't alleviate their fears, but his loyalty was to Ginny. A couple of days later Dean and all his friends returned to Hogwarts and settled into their very busy NEWT year.

Meanwhile, Ginny was still sightseeing around Paris, trying to figure out what to do for work. She didn't qualify for a work visa, so almost all jobs beyond day labor were closed to her. She had struck up a friendship with the manager at a small restaurant down the street from her hostel and found a couple of hours work there. In exchange for helping with the cleanup at the end of each night, the manager paid her in leftover food. Day old bread, extra soup, leftover sliced cheeses and even bottles of wine that had only been half used. She never knew what she was going to get, but the manager was generous and it kept her food budget very low. The one advantage to her wanderings and extra time was that she was able to devote plenty of effort to learning French. Lots of people spoke English, but their reactions were always better when she managed some French. After several weeks of being fully immersed, she began to find that it started to come easier. Then, in the third week of September, something happened that would change her plans.

Ginny was walking down the Avenue de Tourville when she saw a street performer that caught her eye. Paris was full of street performers, but this one was a muggle magician. She had seen a couple of advertisements for magic shows and knew that muggles had tricks that would allow them to appear to do small amounts of magic. The idea was amusing to Ginny and now she stood watching the street magician do what were actually very basic tricks. Still, he had a large group of observers and received applause at a couple of different times during his act. She also noticed that his hat had a good bit of money in it and that gave her an idea.

That night Ginny retreated to the bathroom in the hostel after everyone else was asleep and set privacy wards before then beginning to practice a couple of tricks and setting up a full act. She only practiced for an hour before returning to bed, but she went back to the bathroom several more nights until she had a full act worked out. A week after she had first seen the magician, Ginny gathered up her props and headed out to catch the train into the city. She made her way to the Parc de Choisy, one of her favorite spots in the city, and began to set up her show. She had her borrowed wand strapped into the holster at her wrist and had it disillusioned and glamored. The tip of the wand just barely touched her palm and she had found in practice that it was sufficient for the simple spells she needed to cast.

Once she had everything set up, she noticed a mother with two children were nearby and Ginny called to them. The children dragged their mother over and she began her act by waving a vivid colored handkerchief and then producing a stuffed zebra from underneath it. To the children it appeared that the zebra had been conjured out of mid-air, when in reality it had just been summoned from the bag at her feet. Next, she asked each of the children their favorite color and proceeded to change the zebra's stripes to correspond by using a simple color changing charm. The children were delighted and their mother dropped a few francs in the jar that Ginny had sitting out before ushering the children off. The first couple of tricks though had been enough to attract a few more onlookers and Ginny's next trick was to levitate a bottle of water and carefully pour a glass. Then, when she offered it to an elderly man in the front row, she did a quick swap and changed the glass of water into wine as his fingers reached for it. As the growing crowd applauded, she borrowed a newspaper that one woman was carrying and proceeded to tear it up before stuffing it in a bag, waving her hands around dramatically, and then pulling the paper out intact. As she continued, Ginny reveled in the applause and delight of those around her. She kept performing for several hours, using variations on a few basic spells. Finally in the late afternoon, she packed up her props and headed back to the hostel. When she arrived and counted her money, she found she had earned nearly 700 francs. Doing a quick conversion, she realized that she had made nearly 84 pounds or almost five galleons. It seemed she had found a way to work.

Ginny kept up her magic routine four or five days a week, alternating where she would perform in the city. On the worst day she had, she made just over 200 francs, but on the best day she made 800. Combined with living frugally and still working at the restaurant, she was managing to not have to use her bank card very often. Usually she only performed about five hours a day, and then helped at the restaurant for an hour and a half in the late evenings, which left her plenty of time in between for exploring the city. She made liberal use of the free museums as well as libraries and the countless outdoor live performances that were always happening in the city.

Still, as much as she was acclimating to muggle life and enjoying the culture, she retained her roots of being raised in the countryside and some days found the city overwhelming. The banlieue where she lived was less chaotic, but still was more than she was used to. One large positive was that her language skills had improved dramatically. She found she had a natural affinity for learning languages and the total immersion was allowing her to develop her French skills quickly. She also had a roommate from Italy who was teaching Ginny a bit of Italian. Some days Ginny still found herself feeling a bit homesick and also wondered what everyone else was doing at school, but she felt that living in Paris was a whole other type of education. The one link that she kept to England was Dean. He sent her mail via muggle post regularly and she sent him mail to his house. His brother Davey was aware of the magical world and Dean had arranged for Davey to have a contact at the local wizard pub. Whenever a letter arrived from Dean's friend Jen, Davey would take it to the pub and leave it with a couple of pounds for the barman, who would then send it by owl to Dean at the school. It took longer and Ginny was still wary, so she only wrote on a couple of occasions.

Gradually the months slipped by and soon November dawned. Ginny's magic performances were going well and she had been thinking about the future and possibly moving out of Paris. One day while she was performing down near the Seine, a young family stopped to watch her, and Ginny brightened as she bent down and performed a couple og tricks for the two small children. Children were always her favorite. They never held back on their delight and surprise. This family was especially nice and talked to her for a while. The mother was quite dark skinned and very beautiful with an unusual accent. After talking for a few minutes, she indicated she was originally from Senegal. The father was born and raised in Paris with a pale complexion, spiky brown hair and brilliant blue eyes. Their children were beyond gorgeous with creamy chocolate complexions and masses of curls. The older girl had chocolate eyes, but her younger sister had the startling blue eyes from her father. Ginny so enjoyed talking to the couple that she opted to fold up her show early and followed them to a café, where they ate ice cream and talked further. They were both impressed with Ginny's French when they learned how short of a time she had been in country. At the end when they separated, Ginny traded addresses with her new friends and agreed to keep in touch. While the new friendships were welcome, Guy and Elise also caused Ginny to start thinking more about race and culture. She had been raised in the incredibly sheltered world of English magical purebloods, most of whom were white. Even when she went to school, there were only a handful of other races represented. Her parents had never raised her to notice race, because there really wasn't any around to be noticed. She remembered the picture of Dean and his brother who were so dramatically different in appearance, but obviously very close and loving. Now she had met her new French friends and new ideas began to form.

o-o-o-o

 **For those who follow my other stories, a quick notice. I had to delete my short songfic, We've Got Tonight, as songfics are not allowed on FF. I thought it was one of my better pieces, but those are the breaks. I have kept it in my archives for myself and friends.**


	7. A Rainbow Dream

**_And here it is, the chapter that explains where this story is heading..._**

Chapter 7 –A Rainbow Dream

While Ginny was enjoying Paris, she was starting to feel that the city was crowding her. The weather was also turning colder and she decided to start looking at where to go next. After a bit of research in the library, she decided to head for the Mediterranean. On the third Monday in November, she boarded the TGV and headed south. Three hours later she arrived in the bustling center of Marseille. It wasn't as big as Paris, but it was still much larger than what Ginny had been looking for. She ended up finding a hostel and spent the next few days touring around the town. Marseille was beautiful, but after a few days, Ginny decided to move on and took the train a short ways down the coast to Toulon. Toulon was still a good size, but not near as hectic as Marseille and Ginny settled into a hostel and began to explore the town. After a week, she decided that Toulon would be a good place to stay for a while, although she wasn't happy with the hostel she was in and moved to another across town. Once she knew she was settled for a while, she signed up for a post box and sent letters to Dean and to her friends Guy and Elise to let them know her new location.

After a week spent settling into Toulon and getting a feel for the different areas, Ginny started her magic act again in a corner of a small park in the Old Town. She didn't get near as much traffic as she had in Paris, but those that came seemed more relaxed and were always generous with tips. One afternoon while packing up her act, she was surprised to find that she was being watched. Turning, she saw a young man who had come to see her show several times over the past couple days. Smiling, Ginny decided to formally introduce herself.

"Hello, I'm Jen. You've come to watch me a couple of times now. I guess you like magic?" (French)

"Hello, I'm Alain. I work at a shop down the street. Your show is quite good. Although I have to admit I was watching you more than I was watching the magic." (French)

Ginny couldn't contain her blush and was trying to figure out what to say when Alain continued.

"Since you are packing up, I was wondering if I could take you for coffee and a croissant perhaps? Or anything else you would prefer?" (French)

"I am quite thirsty after standing in the sun for so long. I think I'd like that." (French)

Alain smiled and offered to help Ginny carry her bags as they chatted and walked a couple of blocks to a café he recommended. Once there, Ginny opted for an Italian soda with her croissant and spent the next hour in pleasant conversation with Alain. She found out he was twenty and he was a musician, although he worked in a shoe store during the day and then performed at local restaurants at night. He was interested in her upbringing in the countryside of England and Ginny made enough of small details to give him an image of a frustrated country girl who had left to see more of the world. When they finished with their croissants, she happily agreed to meet him that evening for dinner and to see him play at a local restaurant. When she got back to the hostel, Ginny dug out the only dress she had and began to cast anti-wrinkle charms on it. That evening she had a very enjoyable time and was impressed by Alain's skill as a guitarist. After he finished his gig, they wandered the city for another hour before he dropped her off outside her hostel.

The next couple of weeks went by quickly for Ginny. She had received a letter from Dean detailing how things were at school. He also wanted to come visit her in France during the Christmas holidays. Hogwarts was letting out on the 20th and not resuming until January 5th. He wanted to know if she would prefer he come before Christmas or after, since his family wanted him home on the holiday. Ginny was thrilled that he was coming and began to review her idea for at least the thousandth time. She knew what she wanted, but was now the time? And what about Alain? She assumed they were dating if the snog sessions in the park and in dark alcoves were any indication, but he had never called her his girlfriend. She certainly like him, but he didn't really light a fire in her. So, if she moved ahead with her plan, then what? She contemplated all this for a couple of days and thought about the dates and timing before sending Dean a letter asking if he could come visit after the holiday and spend New Year's with her. It was already the first week of December, so there wasn't much time left to make plans.

Over the next couple of weeks, Ginny continued to rethink her idea, only to be more convinced of what she wanted. She still saw Alain a couple of times a week, but even he had realized she was more distracted lately. Finally, a few days before Christmas, she had a talk with him and they both agreed that the relationship wasn't really going anywhere. She was glad that he didn't seem too upset, she really didn't want to upset him so close to the holidays. With her social conflicts cleared, Ginny could now think and focus on Dean's upcoming visit. He would be arriving on the 27th and staying until the 3rd. He had arranged to take an international floo to Paris and then catch another floo to Toulon. Ginny was happy he was utilizing magical transport since she wouldn't have much time with him.

Christmas arrived and it was a bit depressing. Ginny loved her freedom, but she was missing her family. She even missed her mother. The hostel had the entry decorated with a tree and some garland, but it was all static. No twinkling fairy lights or spinning ornaments and no crazy pranks from the twins. The muggle electric lights were pretty enough, but it just wasn't the same. She slept in on the morning of Christmas and then headed out in the early afternoon and went to a restaurant that was serving a Christmas supper. The selections of dishes were all quite different, but she did enjoy it. After, she went to a strings concert that played a selection of classic carols. She wasn't unhappy and she made the day nice enough for herself, but she was definitely homesick.

Finally the day came when Dean was due to arrive and Ginny was waiting in the square near the pub with the floo connection. As she paced the old stones, she looked up and he was suddenly there and ran to greet her. The relief of seeing her best friend finally melted her and Ginny collapsed in his arms crying. After a few minutes she collected herself and leaned up to kiss him. Dean hesitated for just a moment and then returned the kiss.

"Gods it's good to see you Jen. You look really good. All the sun down here is a vast improvement over Scotland."

"I've missed you so much Dean and I can't wait to tell you everything."

"Well then, I'm all yours for a week. Lead the way."

Since it was nearly noon, Ginny took them to a favorite café where she knew they could get a table in the corner with privacy. Lunch ended up taking a couple of hours while they caught up. After leaving the café, she led them back to the hostel, where she had reserved a private room for Dean for the week. That night they went out dancing at a local club. While they were comfortable and at ease with each other, there was no romance and Ginny wondered if her plans were overly presumptuous. Deciding to give it some time, she didn't say anything and just let herself enjoy her time with Dean. That night they arrived back at the hostel and ended up in Dean's room, where Ginny finally had a chance to give Dean his Christmas present. He was thrilled with the set of French pastels and immediately wanted to start working with them since he had never tried the medium. He also surprised Ginny with a gift that sent her into tears. It was a necklace on a delicate gold chain, from which a small gold compass was suspended. The compass was charmed to always point to England, no matter where she was, northern or southern hemisphere. After he fastened it to her neck, Dean turned her to look at it.

"Perfect. Now, no matter how far you travel, you'll always have something to point you home."

Ginny was sniffling again and he took her into his arms as they sat and held each other for a good long while. It may have been two days later, but this was what really felt like Christmas, being wrapped in the embrace of someone she loved. Eventually they pulled apart and said goodnight.

The next morning Ginny was up first and made her way to knock on Dean's door.

"Come in Jen."

"Morning Dean. Sleep good?"

Dean looked at his best friend and saw what he had seen hints of the night before. She was worrying about something.

"I slept fine. How about you? You look like you have something on your mind."

"Damn, you know me too well. I wanted to give you a chance to settle in, but I guess now's a good time."

Ginny pulled out her wand and cast privacy spells on the room and then locked the door. Dean looked a bit concerned. Obviously this was something serious. Ginny sat on the bed and leaned back against the wall while he sat at the foot of the bed, facing her and waiting for her to talk.

"Dean, I've been doing a lot of thinking about what I want for my future. I've told you how I was raised. My mum planned on me finishing school, maybe working at the Ministry part time, marrying and giving her lots of grandbabies to spoil. Her dream was for me to marry Harry, but I've realized since third year that his heart was elsewhere. I know you know all this and you know of course that I left mainly because of my mother's attitude toward controlling my life. Now I have a confession. There's actually one part of her plan that I don't mind, although not in the sense that she would ever want it fulfilled. First, I need to tell you about some observations I've made over the past couple months. I saw the picture of you and Davey and it's obvious how tight you are. You really are brothers even if you look nothing alike. Then I told you in my letter about Guy and Elise. They are the sweetest couple and their children are adorable. I never really thought about race until the last couple months. I mean obviously I don't care, but you know there aren't a whole lot of students of color at Hogwarts. Well, I've come to a realization and appreciation for the beauty that lies in all races. I know this sounds stupid since we started dating a couple of00 years ago, but I guess I'm slow in this regard."

Ginny paused to gather her Gryffindor courage and then continued.

"Anyway, this is where my confession about my mum's intentions comes in. I hated the way she never let me think for myself and seemed to have my whole future designed, but the one idea I didn't mind was the idea of children. I adore kids and I loved growing up in a big family, although at least one sister in the mix would have been nice. Anyway, I've been thinking that I don't need to sign up for the full package to realize my dream of kids. I've also been thinking that I'd like to have babies that look different. Everyone takes one look at any of my family and they know we're Weasleys. I had a dream of a group of beautiful children of all colors, like a rainbow. A rainbow dream of a family. I've been thinking about this for months now and I have no desire to get married or settle down, but I know I can do this on my own. I have a large favor to ask and I can see by the shock on your face that you've probably guessed where this is going. I want you to be the father of my first child. I won't expect a commitment from you, although I'd like the child to know who their father is. How much involvement you would have is up to you. I also won't require support. Living in Toulon is cheaper than Paris and I actually do quite well with my magic show. I also checked the balance on my bank card and the twins have kept up my commission deposits. I will still have to work, but if I'm careful, I will be able to provide for a child. I know I'm asking a lot and I'm not even sure if you're in a relationship right now. You don't have to answer right away, just please think about it."

Ginny stopped and the room grew quiet while Dean just stared, his mouth hanging open. After a minute, he tried to find his voice.

"Wow…wow…just…really? Wow. I didn't expect that."

Dean got up off the bed and paced the room for a minute before blowing out a breath and turning back to Ginny.

"Alright, I'll think about it. I have to admit the idea is intriguing. As for relationships, I've been too busy with school to focus on anything formal. Tony and I were together for a bit, but I think he was mainly confused and trying to figure out if he was gay. I think he may be like me where he could go either way depending on the person, but he is more into women, where I prefer men. Well, except when it comes to you. I like women well enough, but no one catches my eye like men except you. Honestly, you're the only woman I could imagine settling with if I decided to try to go straight. I'll think on your idea. I guess time is important. I'm not here long."

"Thanks Dean. I know we care for each other, but I also know where your preferences lie and I don't want to change you. The reason why I asked you here after the holiday instead of before is because I'll be at my most fertile for the next couple days. One thing my mum made sure of was my education on reproduction. If I take after the Prewett women, I should be quite fertile. That's why I was always so careful with charms when were together before. Anyway, this is a life changing decision, don't rush it."

Dean nodded and pulled Ginny toward him, kissing her soundly. She smiled up at him, a bit surprised.

"Like I said, you're the one woman I feel really strongly about. I know you don't want to push my decision, but I can at least kiss you. I've missed your kisses."

Ginny smiled and kissed him again and soon they were snogging. Exercising all of her control, she pulled back as Dean groaned. Deciding they should leave the bedroom before things moved further, Ginny dissolved the privacy charms while Dean adjusted his pants and tried to get himself under control. He followed Ginny to her room, where she gathered her show supplies, and then they headed out to the city. Ginny spent the morning performing at a local park while Dean watched her and spent some time sketching and trying out his pastels. He was quite amused and entertained by her magic show. In the afternoon, she showed him the sights around the city and found herself enjoying being with him again. That evening they went to dinner and then walked down by water. As they walked back to the hostel, Dean grew quiet. He had been considering Ginny's proposal all day and he had finally come to terms with the idea and made a decision. Before they entered the hostel, he stopped Ginny and kissed her before pulling back to look down on her.

"I've been thinking about what we discussed earlier and I've made my decision. I would be honored to be the father of your child. And, while you will be the primary parent, I would like to be as involved as possible and at least visit on occasion, send birthday presents, that kind of thing. I never knew my father and I don't want my child to have the same questions I do."

"Of course. However much you want to be involved. Thank you."

She leaned up to kiss him and soon they were snogging intensely. They just barely pulled themselves apart and stumbled inside. Dean led Ginny to his room and then cast the silencing and privacy wards. They began to slowly undress each other and, when Dean lowered her knickers and planted kisses on her thighs, Ginny stumbled back and landed on the bed. Dean smiled down at her beauty. What was it about this one amazing woman that did for him what no other woman could?

Determined to make this night special, he dropped to his knees, spread her legs and began to explore her with his tongue. As he flicked, sucked and licked her from clit to core, Ginny began to cry out and grabbed for his head, begging for release. When she finally came, Dean continued working her as he took up all the juices she gave him. Finally she settled and the grip she had with her thighs lessened as he pulled his head up and leaned over to kiss her, fondling her breasts as he did so. She was so distracted that it was a bit of a shock when he suddenly entered, sheathing himself in her dripping wetness. She squirmed under him and he knew he wasn't going to last long. Determined to make this special, he began to slowly rock his hips and proceeded with short, hard thrusts as he nipped at her neck and then kissed his way down to her breasts. She soon began meeting his strokes as they rode a delicious, slow rhythm together. As Ginny began to pick up her speed and her breaths became shorter, Dean felt the familiar tightening and reached to rub her clit. That finally set off her orgasm and he was able to release, pouring his seed into her. As he thought about impregnating her, he only became aroused again and his flagging manhood rallied as he hardened and remained buried deep inside her. Ginny seemed surprised, but soon recovered enough and rolled them over, keeping her legs tight around him as they stayed linked. Once she was on top, she sat up and began to ride him fast and hard. Dean marveled yet again at how beautiful she looked, sheened with sweat and looking like sex personified. Their second round ended quickly as Ginny howled and began milking him yet again. This time he had nothing else left for a while and slipped out of her as they curled up and fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next couple of days were spent much the same. Ginny would spend time working her show, changing where she performed around the city. Then they would look around, spending time walking the streets arm in arm. When night came, they would retreat to Dean's private room to make love for a couple of hours before falling asleep together. Ginny hadn't had sex in months and the dry spell had left her wanting. Dean seemed to have no problem keeping up with her. Finally their time came to a close and Dean had to return home.

Before he left, Ginny composed a simple note to her family and asked Dean to post it anonymously to the muggle post box the Ministry had set up under a corporate alias. The letter was addressed to her father, care of the 'corporation' and the Ministry would forward it to him in his office. Once Dean arrived back in London, he would drop it in a post box. As Ginny stood on the street outside the pub with the floo, their goodbye was bittersweet yet again. When Dean kissed her goodbye, he placed his hand on her belly, hoping they had indeed started something beautiful.


	8. Italy

Chapter 8 - Italy

Once Dean left, life returned to normal for Ginny. The weather was not warm, but the Mediterranean climate did calm the harshness of January. Each day as she performed, she was noticing less crowds, largely due to the weather. She also was feeling that she had seen all that Toulon had to offer and began to plan on where to move to next.

When Dean arrived home, he posted the letter for Ginny and it arrived at the Ministry two days later. It then took another day for it to be forwarded to Arthur's office. When he arrived at work that morning and saw he had muggle post, he wasn't overly alarmed. As the new head of Muggle Relations, he received muggle post fairly frequently. When he actually sat down and looked at the letter, a wave of emotions hit him. The letter was short and read simply:

 _Dad and mum,_

 _I'm writing to let you know I am well and happy. I have the freedom I crave and am enjoying finding out who I really am. I hope all the family there is well and that you had a pleasant holiday. I know you are probably finding it difficult, but I hope you are trying to take my words to heart and move on and live. I don't want any of you to stop your lives while I am gone since I expect to not return for a couple of years at least. I love you all and miss you. Hugs and kisses to you both, as well as each of my brothers. I can't believe it, but I do miss them. Take care and be happy._

 _Love,_

 _Ginny_

Arthur let out a long sigh and almost broke down as he traced his finger across his daughter's signature. He was glad she had contacted them and seemed to be well, but she had left a giant hole in the family. With Ron off at school and making plans to get a flat with Harry after, the Burrow was finally empty and Molly wasn't coping well. More than once he had found her staring at the kids' pictures for countless minutes. There had been no leads on where Ginny had gone. He had even taken out an ad in a muggle newspaper, but to no avail. Looking over the envelope and note that Ginny had sent, he tried to find any clues, but nothing was obvious. He knew that as soon as Molly saw the note, she would never let it go, so he decided to take it downstairs to the Aurors before he headed home and see if they could find any clues from it. Setting it aside for the day, he did his best to focus on the tasks at hand.

Later that afternoon, Arthur gathered the letter and headed to talk to his friend Gene Williamson in the Auror department. He had sent a memo to Gene earlier and knew he would be waiting for him. When he arrived, his friend waved Arthur over to his desk.

"Arthur! It's good to see you old chap. I don't think we've talked since you received the promotion. Congratulations. How are you and the family doing?"

"Yes, we do need to get together more. Maybe lunch soon. The family is alright, still adjusting to Ginny being gone. That's actually why I'm here. She sent a letter via muggle post. Brief, but reassuring. I can't find anything identifying and I was wondering if you could take a look?"

"Sure thing. I'm glad she at least sent you word. Now, let's take a peek."

Gene took the letter and envelope and began to run some scans over them. He also looked at the paper and ink closely under a magnifier. He spent a good ten minutes flipping and twisting the paper around, looking for any clues before he handed the note back to Arthur.

"Arthur, I'm sorry, but she was quite careful. The paper is basic, no watermarks, average fiber count. Probably mass produced and shipped to thirty countries, including England. The ink is a black ball point pen. Again, standard composition, no unusual chemicals. The envelope is the same. The postmark is central London, so either she's close or someone dropped it for her. I've looked at muggle letters and documents plenty, but I just can't help with this one. It seems though that she is definitely comfortable with this form of writing instead of parchment and quill."

"Hmm, well, I can't say I'm surprised you didn't find anything. Thanks for trying. The paper and pen is unusual, as I've never seen her use muggle products before. Maybe that's the clue, she's decided to live as a muggle. Not that it helps much."

"I'm sorry chap. I can't imagine how hard this must be."

Arthur nodded and thanked Gene again. With a promise of lunch together later in the week, he left the office and headed home. As expected, when he presented the letter to Molly, she broke down and took a good hour to get under control. By the time she was done, the paper was looking worse for wear. With his wife calmed, Arthur next sent messages to each of his sons to let them know about the letter. He was still disappointed and frustrated, but it was tinged with a bit of relief.

Ginny meanwhile had decided to move on down the coast, buying a month's pass and planning on exploring a bit before she decided on her next place to settle. She had now traded in her old bag that she had left home with for a muggle backpack. She also carried a small duffel that contained everything for her magic show.

Gathering everything, she headed down the coast to Nice for a few days, then moved on to Monaco, where she stayed in the only hostel in the country. She had read about the unique country and was not surprised at how expensive it was, so she moved on after only a day and a half. Her next stop was Loano, then Genoa. From Genoa she left the coast and headed inland, arriving in Milan about two weeks after leaving Toulon. At each stop, she found hostels where she could stay inexpensively and dedicated herself to seeing the historic sights. It meant that she was using her bank card more and dipping into savings, but she figured it was only for a short while. So far she hadn't found a place where she was ready to settle for a while and she was enjoying the travel. She spent a week in Milan and then moved on to a city that she had wanted to see from the moment she first read about it, Venice. She spent a week in Venice and then left with only a few days remaining on her train pass.

The night after she left Venice, she was settled into a hostel in Bologna when she realized that her monthly had not arrived on its usual schedule. Excited, she picked up a muggle pregnancy test and happily confirmed the news. It seemed that the fertile Prewett genes were definitely present. She asked around the hostel and was directed to a local medical clinic that often saw visiting foreigners. The next day, Ginny made her way to the clinic. When she arrived, it took a few minutes for her to get help since her Italian was still spotty. The woman at the desk finally gave up and just sent Ginny to talk to the one doctor who spoke reasonable English. He confirmed Ginny's news and gave her basic instructions, as well as a bottle of vitamins. With the news professionally confirmed, Ginny immediately went to send a carefully worded letter to Dean with the news before then heading out to explore Bologna.

After a few days in Bologna, she purchased another month's train pass and moved on to Florence, Siena, Perugia and Rome. While in Siena, she began to experience her first morning sickness, but soon discovered that a mild cup of tea paired with a plain biscotti would usually settle her rebellious stomach.

When she reached Rome, she spent a few days looking around and then decided to try out her magic show. Her Italian was getting better, but still wasn't great. For the show though, Ginny knew that most of what she did didn't require words. She performed small shows on the outskirts of the city and did quite well. Next, she moved closer in and decided to setup at the Parco della Caffarella. The show was going amazingly well, with dozens of people stopping to watch, when an Italian polizia broke up the group and began shouting at Ginny. She managed to catch the words legal, permit, and police station. Realizing that the officer wanted her to come with him to a police station, Ginny panicked. She packed her bag quickly, but the officer tried to grab her to take her with him. At that point, Ginny cast both stinging and itching hexes. Then she cast a notice-me-not charm, followed by a confundus on the officer. Disappearing into the crowd, she caught a bus across town and eventually settled during the bus ride, deciding to return to her hostel and not perform again for a while. Later, she talked to others at the hostel and found out that Rome had some very strict policies on street performances, including special permit requirements. An Australian backpacker who was staying in Ginny's dorm also emphasized that the polizia were infamous for their bad tempers and advised Ginny to avoid them. With the bad experience behind her, Ginny spent three more days in Rome and then decided to leave the city.

While Ginny was discovering Italy, her note for Dean arrived in England and then Davey had it sent by owl to Hogwarts. When it arrived, Dean was thrilled to see Ginny's handwriting, but his mind went blank when he read the letter:

 _Hi Dean,_

 _I hope school is going well. I decided to move on down the coast and travel inland some as well. I'm now east of where I was and I am thoroughly enjoying this new country. Also, I have confirmed that our efforts over the holiday have met with success and I could not be happier. All should be ready by the second week of September. I have yet to find a permanent spot, but will let you know when I do. Perhaps we will see each other this coming summer. Have no worries, all is well here. No permanent address yet though, will send when I have one._

 _Love,_

 _Jen_

After a minute, Dean's brain cells began firing again. She had worded it carefully, but he knew exactly what she was conveying. He was going to be a father. Well, technically a father. He knew he wouldn't be raising the child, but still. And, if he interpreted her clues correctly, she had moved on to Italy as planned. She had mentioned maybe seeing him over the summer, and he was most definitely going to be visiting her. They'd be able to communicate easier once he left school. Tucking the note away, he left for his first class, although his mind was elsewhere.

Meanwhile, Ginny left Rome and next went to Naples and then Salerno. Along the way she visited the famous site of Pompeii, which she read about in an Italian history book she had picked up. The site had a large number of tourists and Ginny decided to try her magic show again. She found a place to set up on the edge of the tourist village along the road leading up to the archaeological sites, and hoped to not experience the same troubles she had in Rome. The days were starting to get warm now that it was mid-March and she made sure to keep her head covered and drink plenty of water. Despite the weather, she was feeling good and soon her show was doing quite well with the tourists. After a couple of days, Ginny decided she liked the area and took a dorm room at a hostel in Salerno on a monthly rate. The town was good sized, but not near as big as Rome and smaller than Naples. Four or five days a week, she would take the half hour train ride up to Pompeii and work the tourist crowds for a few hours. The tips she received were as good as Paris and she was glad to not have to dip into her savings further.

When she arrived in Salerno and decided to stay, she also set up a post box and sent another letter to Dean with the address. Two weeks later, she received her first letter from him in months:

 _Jen,_

 _So glad you are in one spot for a while so that I can send a letter. I am elated at the news and will most definitely want to visit you this summer. School is getting crazy with the tests coming up in June. I am so ready to be done. I know you don't need it, but I deposited a bit for you to help with expenses and such. Take care of yourself. I miss you._

 _Love,_

 _Dean_

Ginny sighed as she read his letter. She really did miss him. Traveling was great, but she was lonely at times. Well, in a few short months, she would have her little one, which was now starting to show. Tucking Dean's note away, she left the hostel and headed out to find dinner.

As Ginny settled into her routine in Salerno, she started to make a few casual friends at the places she visited frequently, including the local train station that she took the train to Pompeii from. One of the regular ticket vendors at the station was a man who she chatted with frequently by the name of Silvio. After a couple of weeks of casual conversation, he managed to gather the information that she was not with anyone despite her pregnancy, and he asked her out to dinner. Although he was a bit older, Silvio was always a gentleman and Ginny took him up on his offer. He was a native of Salerno and their first date was at a small restaurant that Ginny would never have found on her own. The food was fantastic and she had a wonderful evening talking to Silvio for several hours, alternating between his mediocre English and her mediocre Italian. As it turned out, he was actually older than she suspected at forty-two. Despite her surprise, Ginny decided that it was just a number and she might as well enjoy herself. He in turn was a bit dismayed when he found out she was only twenty, but she assured him she didn't care. She knew he would have been truly upset if he knew she was actually sixteen. After dinner, he walked her the dozen blocks back to her hostel and gave her a chaste kiss to end the evening.

Over the next couple of weeks, she and Silvio saw each other several times a week. They were vastly different, but she enjoyed the companionship. One evening after attending a local play and stopping for gelato, they found themselves in his neighborhood as he showed her his favorite sights. They wandered hand in hand until they reached a park, where they sat by a fountain. Before long small kisses developed into something more as they became quite involved and Ginny's hormones raged. She pulled back and smiled at him.

"Silvio darling, since this is your neighborhood, do you have a flat nearby?"

His eyes lit with mutual desire and he stood, taking her hand. They walked a couple of blocks until they reached a modest stone building with a number of address cards on the outside. As Silvio reached for his key, he pulled her close and kissed her again.

"You're sure, mi amor?"

Ginny smiled and pressed herself closer to him. A couple of minutes later they were in his flat, wrapped around each other as they each burned with need. Gradually all their clothes were lost and Ginny suddenly felt self-conscious about her ballooning figure. Silvio though just stood back in rapt amazement.

"Bellisimo!"

"Really darling? I'm getting huge."

"Yes, you are molto bellisimo Jen. Italian men like their women with flesh. It makes the loving better. Come, I will show you."

He took her hand and led her to the bedroom, where he laid her carefully as he began to trace kisses all over her, setting her on fire. When he caressed her breasts, she began to moan as she ran her hands through the thatch on his chest and then gradually started to let her hands drift lower. Then his fingers reached between her legs and he deftly began to turn up her heat yet again. They spent many minutes kissing and fondling, as he took her to the edge of insanity but never allowed her to peak. When she was at the point of begging, he reached to the side and pulled open a drawer on his night table, extracting a condom. Ginny watched in fascination as he rolled it down his thick manhood. She had read about condoms, but they weren't used much in the magical world. It seemed this was going to be another muggle studies lesson. Once he finished, he positioned himself over her and gently sunk himself in. Ginny threw her head back at the delicious feeling of being full as her hands took hold of his bum and urged him in deeper. She was so close that after only a few supple strokes, she was screaming his name. He allowed her a minute to recover and then continued to gently make love to her, bringing her to a second climax before he joined her as she reached her third. When they were done, she cuddled into his side and drifted off to sleep. When they awoke in the morning, he let her take the lead as she mounted him while still half asleep, rolling her hips and rocking herself just enough to cause the burn to begin as she set a languid pace. Once she was more awake, she increased the speed as she rode him hard until their orgasms came together. After, he just looked at her with awe. Eventually they made their way to the shower, where he went down on her before then carefully washing her back and shampooing her hair. Later that afternoon, they separated as he left for work, promising to see each other again that evening.

Ginny continued seeing Silvio a few times a week and usually spent two or three nights a week at his flat. She was quite enjoying the sex, although she was finding herself becoming a bit bored on their dates. He usually took her to one of four different restaurants and always ordered the same thing at each one. His taste in music was purely classical and she had found that he had some quite rampant political beliefs. Still, he was always good to her, so she pushed the concerns aside.

After being in Salerno for a couple of months, Ginny was feeling the need to move on, not just from the town, but from her relationship with Silvio. Her show was going well, but there was nowhere she could perform that had much shade and the sun was getting relentless. Combined with her now obvious pregnancy, Ginny felt it was time to find someplace less busy where she could plant herself until the baby arrived. The hard part was Silvio. One day she asked him to lunch and let him know she was moving on. She thanked him for the good times and agreed to write. He was obviously saddened, but accepted it well.

The next day she boarded the train to continue her journeys. She decided to move inland a bit and made her next stop Potenza, then Altamura, Castellaneta and then Taranto, which was a quite good sized city. By the time that Ginny reached Taranto, it was mid-June and she was ready to find a spot to stay for a while. The hostel in town was standard, but it only offered dorms. The city was also a bit bigger than what she was hoping for. Still, when she performed her show a few times, it was well received. She also attended several concerts around town and enjoyed the lively music scene. During her travels she had made a point to seek out local music venues and expose herself to a broader range of music than she had ever heard before. The problem was that she was feeling increasingly fatigued, especially in the heat, and was finding it harder to put on the show for more than a couple of hours at a time.

With this in mind, Ginny began traveling around the neighboring villages. She finally found what she was looking for at the seaside village of Chiatona. The town was small and quiet, but still only a short train ride from the larger city. It didn't have a hostel, but when Ginny checked the newspaper, she found an intriguing ad for a local coffee bar that needed a barista in exchange for the use of a flat over the bar. Although she didn't have a work permit, Ginny decided to give it a try and went to inquire about the position. The owners of the coffee bar were a middle aged couple in their fifties, Francesca and Bartolo. It was mid-afternoon when she arrived and the bar was slow, so it was a good time for Ginny to ask about the position. When she expressed an interest, Francesca sat Ginny down, eyeing her belly. They talked for a few minutes and it became obvious to Ginny that they had been looking for help for a while, to no avail. Within the hour, Ginny agreed to work the morning and lunch shift, from seven until two each day. In exchange, she would have use of one of the flats above the bar and she would split tips with the other barista working with her. The fact that she wasn't receiving any monetary payment beyond cash tips meant that the work permit was not an issue. Thrilled, Ginny began training the following day and moved into the one bedroom flat the following evening. As soon as she moved in, she also sent a letter to Dean with her address.

Ginny quickly learned the art of Italian coffee making and found that she quite enjoyed the interaction with the customers. Her tips didn't add up to much, but they did cover some of her groceries and the flat was small but comfortable. She didn't need much and managed to make her money stretch, while only dipping into savings a bit each month. When she checked her account at the end of June and did the conversions, she found that her Gringotts account now equated somewhere close to 3700 galleons, despite her regular withdrawals during her travels. She would never be able to repay the twins for hiring her and providing the income to make her travels possible. Dean had also made a couple deposits, totaling about 80 galleons. It wasn't much when compared to the overall total in her account, but it still covered her groceries for a couple of months and she appreciated it greatly.

In mid-August, Ginny received a letter from Dean announcing he would be arriving in just a couple of days. Ginny was thrilled and eagerly prepared for his arrival. He was due to catch the floo to Naples and then the train from there. On the day his train came in, she left the bar an hour early so she could go greet him. When he appeared on the platform, he immediately ran for her, only to stop a foot away and stare at her belly. He tentatively reached a hand out, and then pulled back. Ginny laughed and grabbed his hand, placing it on her belly as she reached to hug him and whispered in his ear.

"I think you of all people have free permission to feel me up."

Dean pulled back and looked at her again, grinning.

"I've missed you and I've been worried about you. You're looking really well."

"Come, we can have a late lunch and catch up."

They walked hand in hand to a local café, where they ordered paninis and sodas. They ate lazily as they spent the next couple of hours catching up. Ginny detailed her travels, while Dean filled her in on school. He had finished with three NEWTs and was now going to try to make a living with his art. He had already sold a few pieces and had also designed a number of packaging and advertising items for Wheezes. At the mention of her brothers' shop, Ginny grew wistful.

"How are my brothers Dean? Do you know how my family is? It's been a little over a year since I left."

"Well, I've seen Fred and George a fair bit. They seem their usual selves, but someone was in the shop one day and asked Fred about you and he became morose. We talked after and he confirmed that the family received your letter after the holidays. That seems to have helped some. Your mum is taking it the worst according to him, but I know that's not news. I saw Bill also. He's dating Fleur Delacour, the champion from Beauxbatons. She's working an internship at Gringotts and I saw them together. It looks serious to me. George mentioned Percy is being his usual stuck-up self and had a few choice comments when you took off. Let's see, oh yes, your father was promoted to Director of the Muggle Liaison department. That happened not long after you left according to Ron. As for Ron, nothing much new there. He's still obsessed with Quidditch and had tryouts with a couple of teams this summer. Harry and Hermione spent the entire year as the hottest couple in Gryffindor. Then they surprised everyone the day after graduation when they announced their engagement. They married a couple of weeks ago and she picked a dress that managed to mostly conceal her pregnancy."

"What? Hermione got knocked up? After her lectures to the younger classes about taking precautions?"

Dean laughed.

"Yeah, it was a bit of a surprise. Who knew that the head girl was actually almost two months pregnant at graduation? Although, we're all happy for them of course. Overall, it seems that the family is adjusting even though they and all your friends miss you."

Ginny wiped away a couple tears and allowed Dean to take her hand in comfort.

"Thanks Dean. It's good to know they're doing well. And I'm thrilled for dad. That's his dream job. So, what about you, any boyfriends?"

"No, nothing serious. I've been with a couple guys, but we're just shag buddies. I haven't found anyone who I really want to put the effort into. How about you? You mentioned all your travels and I can't wait to see the pictures, but have you met anyone along the way?"

"There was one fairly serious relationship. His name was Silvio. We were together about a month and a half. I got bored and decided to leave town and broke it off. Truthfully, he was always a gentleman and he was good in bed, but our interests were just too different. It might have had something to do with the age difference, even though I didn't think that would be a problem at first."

"Really, so he was older?"

"Forty two. Yes, I know, but he looked ten years younger. I told him I was twenty."

"Well, I can imagine you've been lonely. I'm glad he was good to you."

"Yes, definitely lonely. And the hormones! This child drives me nuts some days."

"Hormones? Really?"

The twinkle in Dean's eye and the suggestive look he gave her both made Ginny giggle and tingle. She needed to move this conversation elsewhere.

"So, speaking of the baby, I last had a checkup and scan about two months ago. The ultrasound is really amazing. They couldn't get the baby in a good position to tell me what I'm expecting. I thought while you're here, maybe we can go to the clinic and see how things look? If you want."

"What? Of course! I know we have this arrangement and this baby is largely yours, but I told you I want to be involved and I would love to see a scan. The last scan I saw was when my mum was pregnant with the girls. That was amazing, you could see them pushing at each other in the womb and they still fight to this day."

"Ugh, well I am definitely only cooking one here. That they could see."

Dean laughed and pulled her hand up, planting a kiss on it. He then paid for the food and she led him back to her flat to drop off his bags.


	9. Italian Idyll

Chapter 9 – Italian Idyll

Ginny and Dean spent the rest of the day looking around the small town of Chiatona and then wandering the beach. For dinner Ginny guided them to the best restaurant in town, which also happened to be owned by Francesca's brother. When they entered, Fran and Bartolo were there with the family and waved them over. They were greeted in effusive Italian and Ginny responded in kind, while Dean just looked on with a bemused expression. He had already commented a couple of times about how well Ginny had picked up yet another language. They were holding hands when they entered and Fran noticed immediately. She had taken a liking to her young employee, who was actually younger than her two children, who were in their mid-twenties. She seemed especially excited to see that Ginny appeared attached to someone since she had been concerned about a young, pregnant woman out on her own.

"Jen, come, sit with the family. Who is your young man? We have not seen him before." (Italian)

"Fran, this is Dean. He's an old friend from home. He just arrived today. He's been in school." (Italian)

"Welcome Dean. You stay a while?"

"I don't know yet. We haven't decided."

"How long you know Jen? You know baby father?"

"Jen and I have been friends for about six years."

"So, what job you do?"

"I'm an artist. On commission."

"Artist? We must see your work. You come by tomorrow?"

Ginny decided to head off the halting inquisition in Fran's sparse English.

"Actually Fran, Dean is staying at the flat with me. You'll be seeing him plenty and he'll probably be sketching and painting while I'm working." (Italian)

Fran looked like she had more questions, but then a large platter of calamari and bruschetta arrived to start the meal. Ginny hadn't planned on intruding on the family meal, but Fran wasn't taking no for an answer. They spent the next three hours eating, drinking and talking. Dean's contributions to the conversation were limited, but Fran and Bartolo both spoke some English, as did a couple of others. Ginny also regularly translated, finding the switch back and forth between languages to be very good exercise. Finally, around ten, the group dispersed and Fran berated both of them in rapid fire Italian when they tried to contribute money for the meal.

They left the happy family group and wandered back to Ginny's flat over the coffee bar. Their previous stop had been so quick, that Dean hadn't really had a chance to look at the place. As he checked it out, he found it to be small, but comfortable. The door into the flat opened onto a small hall that led into the main living area and kitchen in one direction and then off to the bedroom and bathroom in the other direction. The furnishings were an eclectic but complementary blend.

"The place is nice Jen. It came like this? And you live here free in exchange for work?"

"Yes, it came fully furnished. Even has pots in the kitchen. Not that I cook much. I work thirty-ish hours a week in exchange for the flat, some food and tips. It allows me to get around the work permit requirements. The bedroom is back this way, I dropped your bags in there earlier."

"Oh good, so I get to sleep with you?"

"Of course Dean. What will happen beyond sleeping is up to you. Unless the hormones start, then I'll give you a head start to run."

Dean pulled Ginny close and kissed her nose.

"I'd never run from you."

Ginny smiled and they disengaged while Dean went to unpack a few things while Ginny got ready for bed. The day had been long and she had done more walking that usual. When she crawled in, she sighed and started to drift off immediately. Dean joined her a few minutes later, wrapping an arm around her. He was just starting to drift off to sleep when he felt movement under his wrist. Startled, he looked over at Ginny and felt it again.

"Was that the baby?"

"Yes Dean. The little bugger seems to like to keep his mum awake. Always starts his exercises about this time."

"His? It's a boy?"

"Well, the midwife hasn't confirmed. Call it intuition. Anyway, he should calm down in about twenty."

Dean just nodded and settled back, keeping his hand on her belly as the movements gradually calmed and they let sleep claim them.

The next morning Ginny woke and ate a piece of fruit before heading downstairs to open up the bar. Dean was still sleeping and she had let him know that she started early, but there was no need for him to be up at the same hour. As she worked the bar, she gradually munched on a roll and drank some milk as she usually did, spreading breakfast out. Dean appeared a little over an hour later, still looking quite sleepy. He watched Ginny serve a number of customers and was amazed at her skill with the elaborate espresso machine. She had come a long way from being a witch who was trained to use her wand for everything. When there was a break, she fixed him a traditional espresso, which finished jolting him awake. After, he headed out across the street to start sketching, deciding to make the coffee bar the subject of his first work in Italy. A couple of hours later, Fran arrived to check on the bar and saw him. When she walked around to see what he was working on, she became quite enthusiastic. Dean couldn't understand her, but he could tell she liked it. Finally she calmed enough to use some English.

"Dean, you are artist. This drawing, will you paint?"

"Yes. This is just the first sketch."

"Very good. Will you sell to me?"

"Fran, you've been very kind to Jen and I'm now staying in your flat. When I finish this, it will be a gift."

Fran exclaimed loudly again before promptly squeezing Dean tightly and then leaving to head into the bar. Dean just laughed and shook his head. He was glad that Ginny had found good friends.

By early afternoon, Ginny finished her shift and Dean joined her back in the flat as she made them lunch. He sat at her small table watching her in the kitchen as they talked about plans for the afternoon.

"So Dean, according to Fran you are an amazing artist. Of course I already knew that. She said you were working on a painting of the bar?"

"Yes, and she wanted to buy it when I'm done, but I told her it would be a gift. After everything she has done for you, it's the least I can do. She also hasn't said anything about me staying here with you. I was a bit afraid that there would be an issue."

"Dean, this is Italy, not England. They are more open about relationships. We're both adults as far as they know and whatever happens behind closed doors is our business. Fran would probably be surprised to find out we managed to sleep together without having sex last night."

"Well, I did manage to skip the question about the baby's father. She didn't seem happy when she asked about him."

"Yes, well that's different. Family is important here. I may sleep with whoever I want, but now that I'm pregnant, whoever is responsible should own up and marry me. I've managed to avoid Fran's questions on the subject myself."

"Speaking of the baby, we're going for the scan this afternoon?"

"Yes, I have an appointment at the clinic in Taranto in a couple of hours. It's about a half hour train ride. I thought we would spend the rest of the day there. You've already seen what Chiatona has to offer. I love this small town after staying in so many large cities, but it doesn't offer much. That's why it's nice to have Taranto nearby."

They soon finished lunch and headed out to the train station. Dean enjoyed the ride along the beautiful coastline. Ginny had picked a pretty part of the country to settle in for a while. Once they arrived in Taranto, it was about a twenty minute walk to the clinic. The building was an old stone structure, but once they were inside it became more modern. They checked in and sat down in the waiting area.

"So Jen, when you deliver, will it be here?"

"Yes, the clinic has two sides. This is the prenatal side. The delivery side has an entrance around the corner. There's a larger hospital, but I like the more casual atmosphere here and they offer midwife services with doctors only as backup. It's cheaper."

"I was wondering about that. So you are paying for everything directly?"

"Yes, when I decided to settle and stay here until the baby is born I went to the hospital first. The nurse there could tell I was looking for something different and suggested the clinic. Once I came here, they offered me three discounted visits since I'll be delivering here. The visits aren't that expensive. The delivery will depend. I've got plenty in savings to cover it. This is what I planned on and why I've been careful to use my savings as little as possible."

Dean frowned and nodded.

"Don't fret Dean. You've been helping me out more than I expected. This was my dream, my plan."

Any further discussion was ended when Jen's name was called and they went back to be examined by a midwife. Since she had gotten pregnant, Ginny had given herself a crash course in muggle labor and delivery methods, as well as reading all the usual baby books. One time she had almost slipped and said mid-witch instead of midwife, but had caught herself in time. Now she was familiar with the procedures for the clinic. The midwife asked the usual questions and then turned and looked at Dean.

"You are the father?" (Italian)

"He doesn't speak Italian." (Italian)

"Dean, she asked if you are the father. What do you want to tell her?"

"Yes, of course. That's why I'm here."

The midwife smiled, having understood enough of the English. She then turned back and started taking Ginny's measurements. She assured Ginny that she was well within the expected measurements for her gestation. Next, she pulled over the ultrasound and began to spread the gel as she started the scan. Ginny and Dean were both rapt as they watched the image of their baby appear quite clearly. The midwife took some additional measurements and then turned back to Ginny.

"You want to know the sex?" (Italian)

Ginny nodded.

"It's a boy." (Italian)

"Ha! I was right. Dean, it's a boy."

Dean stared, mouth slightly agape. A boy. He was going to have a son. It was suddenly real. This was more than just some social experiment.

"Dean? Everything alright?"

"Huh? Yeah, brilliant."

"Well, she's finishing up now. I'm right where I should be and we're both healthy."

Dean just nodded and held her hand as she got up off the table. They left the exam room and Ginny went to pay for her visit before they made their way outside to look around the town. Ginny guided them as they walked, holding Dean's hand and excitedly playing tour guide. After a while, she realized that Dean's responses to her running dialogue were subdued. Pausing by a statue, she turned to look at him.

"Alright Dean, what's up? Am I boring you?"

"What? No. Sorry, just lost in thoughts. It's a boy. He's real. I've been thinking. Do you want to get married? No, wait. That didn't come out right..."

"Dean. Stop. I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I'm not marrying you. We had an agreement between friends. I want a baby and you are helping me achieve that. You've been incredibly supportive, even more than I could imagine, but this was my choice."

"Ginny, I love you. I'm not using a false name for this. I could take care of you. Both of you."

Ginny smiled and put a hand to Dean's cheek.

"Dean, I love you too. I guess I was too scared to admit that before, but I've learned that love comes in different forms. I love you as a dearest friend. While I know you would marry me and we could be content, neither of us would be truly fulfilled. In the end we would come to resent being forced together. You essentially prefer men, although I seem to be your exception to that rule. I want to travel more, but I know you're looking for a place to settle down with space away from your family. We have different paths. Those paths may converge from time to time, but they aren't meant to run side by side."

Ginny was standing mere inches from Dean as she looked up and into his eyes. He was just barely holding back the tears and nodded as she finished, pulling her close. They stood by the statue for several long minutes, lost in thought and enjoying being held. When Dean collected himself and pulled back, Ginny took his hand.

"Come on, no more heavy thoughts, there's a lot more to see."

Dean smiled and decided to just enjoy the rest of the day with his best friend. Later in the afternoon, they were leaving a market square when Ginny pulled him toward a shop and they went to peer in the window.

"Dean, this is one of my favorite stops. It's an international used book store. I never know what they are going to have in stock. A lot of the books are Italian of course, but they have books in a lot of other languages, including a good number in English. Ooh, look at that cover there. That's too funny. I've never heard of a blue unicorn. Let's go in and take a look."

They entered the tiny store and Dean just swiveled his head around, looking at the tall bookcases that extended down each wall, jammed with books. Ginny started talking to the salesman and he pulled out the book she had seen in the window. Then he went to a nearby bookcase and produced two more books.

"Sorry Dean, let me translate. The book I saw is one of a trilogy. They're fantasy romance novels. It sounds interesting, so he is getting me the other two. It will give me something to do when I put my feet up at the end of the day."

They looked around a bit more before Ginny paid for her books and they exited the store. After a bit more sightseeing, they arrived at a small seafood restaurant that was one of Ginny's favorites. After a long and delicious dinner, they made their way back to the train and Chiatona. When they arrived, they watched the telly for a short time, but Dean couldn't really enjoy it since it was all in Italian, so Ginny shut it off and decided to head for a bed a bit early. When Dean crawled in next to her, he leaned over to kiss her briefly as he pulled her close. The one kiss soon turned into four and then turned into a snog as they both began to discard clothing. No words were needed as they let their mutual passion guide them. When Dean slipped into her, Ginny moaned in delight. She had gone for too long without a man and helping herself through hormonal nights was not the same. They made love with slow deliberation, drawing out the finale until they both climaxed spectacularly and fell asleep entangled together.

The following morning Ginny was once again up first and showered before heading downstairs to work. Dean returned to working on his painting until she was finished in the early afternoon. That afternoon they went to the beach and enjoyed the time relaxing and reading in the sun, then that evening Ginny took Dean to a local bar that had live music.

They soon had a routine established as the days progressed easily. As before, being with Dean was easy and Ginny enjoyed having him nearby as her pregnancy progressed. Several times a week they would plan outings into the nearby countryside or travel down the coast to other villages or occasionally head into Taranto. Dean also finished his painting of the coffee bar and Fran was so delighted with his work that she recommended him to a couple of friends, and soon he had two more commissions he was working on. After Dean had been in Italy for a couple of weeks, September dawned and the subject of his stay came up one day at lunch.

"So Dean, I love having you, but what are your plans? Your family must be missing you."

"When I called last week, mum definitely was. I told her though that I'm doing some art study and may be a while. She seemed to accept that as it's logical with me being in Italy. It's a good thing she doesn't know she has a grandchild on the way, she'd be going crazy. Anyway, I don't have anything drawing me back and you're only about three weeks away from delivery. We haven't talked about it, but I'd like to be here when the baby arrives."

"Really? That would be great. I didn't think I could ask you to stay that long, but I have to admit I'm a bit nervous never having given birth before. I know my mother claimed that all the women in her family were built for babies, but I'm not sure. Hopefully it will be as quick for me as it was for her. Mum's longest delivery was the twins and then it only took her six hours to have both of them."

"Excellent, then it's decided. I'll stay until he comes and maybe a bit after so you can recover. I know we need to go our separate paths after that. So, something else I was wondering, do you have a name picked out?"

"I was going to talk to you about that. I was thinking that since he was conceived in France and will be born in Italy that I would choose French and Italian names. The name I like is Sebastien Francesco."

"Hmm, I like it. Francesco is in honor of Francesca I take it?"

"Yes. She has been exceptionally kind and taken care of me for the last few months. She's more than just my employer."

"Well I definitely like it. It's unique."

With their plans decided on, Ginny and Dean finished their lunch and then headed down to their favorite spot on the beach. Ginny was now only three weeks from delivery and was finding herself quite content to lay on the beach with a book, protected with sunblock spells. She had just finished the second book in the fantasy trilogy and was starting the third. It was interesting to her to find that muggle fairy tales and myths actually had a bit of fact woven into them. Of course, to the non-magical world, unicorns and fairies were just wild imagination, but her knowledge of the magical world made the story even more entertaining. As she lay on the beach with her latest book, she paused and looked over at Dean, who was sketching an interesting nearby tree.

"You know Dean, this book is interesting, but I think I can do better. I bet I could write one of these novels using what I know about magical creatures and a muggle audience would just find them fanciful. I was fairly good at writing in school. I think it might be fun to try. And I can weave some romance in as well. Probably better than the romance in these. I swear this author has never made love in any position but missionary."

Dean snorted and shook his head.

"Well, you can certainly write about more than that. Maybe you should think about a story and start an outline."

Ginny contemplated and nodded at him before returning to her book. Dean went back to his sketching and the rest of afternoon passed in a lazy summer haze. That evening when they were back in the flat, Ginny did as Dean had suggested and started writing down story ideas. Over the next couple of days she worked on an outline and, by the end of the week, she had a large stack of papers and notes. On Friday night Dean sat, looking at the spread of papers on the coffee table and then looked up at Ginny.

"You know, I think you're about ready to start your story. I don't think you want to write it all out. You should get a laptop. Something small to travel with. I can get you one, but we need to find a good electronics store."

"I've been thinking about that as well. And I have the money. Actually, I need to go shopping for the baby also. Right now all I've got is a few clothes. Taranto has a few things, but I was thinking I'd like to go into a bigger city. Naples is about four hours by train. If we leave in the morning we can go, stay the night and come back on Sunday. I don't have any shifts this weekend."

"Sounds good. I've heard a lot about Naples. By the way, I have to ask because I worry, how are you fixed for money? I've been doing well with my commissions and I can help some."

"No worries Dean. I appreciate when you made the deposits for me before. I wasn't working steadily and it helped to cover some of the basics. Now I've got the flat and some tips so that I don't have to hit my savings that much. Last I checked at an ATM and converted my balance, I've got about 4,200 galleons at Gringotts currently. I'll have the cost of the mid-wife and delivery, but if everything goes as planned, I estimate that will only take about 800 to 900 galleons equivalent. I really owe Fred and George for the job they gave me."

"Well, I'm glad you're well set. And the guys owe you just as much as you owe them. The last time I was in the shop, the crowd of witches around the Wonder Witch shelves was near impassable. So, in the morning we head for the train station and go shopping in Naples."

With the plans in place, Ginny and Dean retired to bed a short time later. The following morning they boarded a train to Naples for the much needed shopping trip as they were in the last weeks' countdown to the baby's arrival.


	10. Beginning of the Rainbow

Chapter 10 – Beginning of the Rainbow

Ginny and Dean left on the first train out of Taranto to Naples the following morning, arriving in the city shortly before lunch time. After looking around for a while, they decided on a small boutique hotel near the city center and then went to a trattoria across the street for lunch. After they ate, Ginny inquired around and they caught a bus to head across the city to a recommended shopping area. Once there, they were soon immersed in the multitude of items available for babies. Ginny knew she planned on traveling once the baby was a couple of months old, so she wasn't swayed by the copious gadgets and other items. After several hours, she selected a travel system convertible stroller with storage underneath, a small, foldable travel crib, and a sling baby carrier. With the aid of some luggage straps, she was able to fold the crib and strap it on to the front of the stroller. The storage underneath would hold a lot of the clothes and diapers that she would be traveling with. She would still be loaded, but Ginny was happy to be able to find a way that she thought she could reasonably manage to continue her travels once baby Sebastien was born.

Once their shopping was done for the day, Ginny and Dean went to a restaurant that was recommended by the hotel and enjoyed a long and sumptuous meal. After, they followed the sound of music to a local club and spent a couple of hours listening and dancing. On the walk back to the hotel their talk focused on music preferences and the wide variety of music available in the muggle world. When they got back to the hotel, they fell into bed and were asleep almost immediately.

Ginny was starting to have difficulty getting comfortable enough to sleep and, after a couple of hours of sleep, she was awake and unable to settle and get back to sleep. She looked over at Dean, who was sleeping in just his shorts, and began to admire his long, lean form. Then she found herself staring at his firm bum and realized what her problem was as she suppressed a groan and her hormones raged. She was horny as a bucket of toads and she wanted nothing more than to roll Dean over and mount herself on him. He looked incredibly peaceful though and she decided to try the loo and see if she could calm herself down. She went and took care of her bladder and then decided to wash her face with cold water. Unfortunately, it didn't help and she let out a low moan of frustration. Passing by the bed, she went to the small couch in the sitting area and tried to read, but then couldn't focus so she tried washing her face again. As she pulled the washcloth off her face, she felt hands grip her hips as Dean groggily leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Hey there, you alright? You see…"

Anything else Dean was about to say was cut off as Ginny turned, pushed him against the wall and started to snog him. She was grinding against him as she pulled off her pajama top and reached for his pants. While he had seemed surprised at first, he quickly recovered and responded to her. With his hands on her breasts, he flipped her around so that she was against the wall as he yanked off her knickers while stepping out of his pants. Ginny was on fire and he was impossibly hard as she ground against him and groped his bum. Pulling her up, he thrust into her quickly and tried to set a rhythm. Unfortunately, her belly made the position difficult so he decided to try something different. Turning them around, he moved her to the tub and bent her over as he entered her from behind. That position worked much better as he was able to set the rapid pace that she was begging for. Soon they were both climaxing together as Ginny screamed for more. Dean panted and kept thrusting into her as much as he could before he finally went limp and could go no longer. Ginny was close to coming again, so he turned her around and dropped to his knees as he sucked her to a second orgasm. She finally seemed sated for the moment and he stood up to kiss her, smirking.

"Hormones?"

"Gods, you have no idea. Thank you. I've been climbing the walls for an hour."

"And you didn't wake me?"

"You looked so sweet and peaceful."

As she said the last, Ginny started kissing him again and Dean felt himself respond to her obvious desire.

"Again?"

"Please. I need you in me now!"

Dean suppressed a chuckle and led her back to the bedroom. Despite her protests, he decided to make love to her slowly, driving her to the brink of frustration before she finally came. Exhausted, she fell asleep as Dean rolled to the side and tried to recover. A few hours later, he was woken again as Ginny perched over him and began to suck him off. As soon as he was fully erect, she lowered herself onto him and started to ride him desperately. Once she came, he rolled her over and set his own rhythm, bringing her to another orgasm before he finally released himself. The morning was well along, so once they recovered, they decided to go ahead and start the day. After another frolic in the shower, they dressed and got ready to leave the hotel. As he packed his couple things, Dean stood, yawning.

"Sorry Dean. You look really tired. I warned you about the hormones. They come without warning sometimes."

"I hadn't really believed you, but I stand corrected. Not that I'm complaining. How many times was that between last night and this morning? Six? Seven? I can't believe you. I think I may be sleeping on the train ride back."

Ginny walked over and kissed him before gathering her bag and following him downstairs. With their early start to the day, they made their way to a coffee bar for a simple breakfast and then did some sightseeing around Naples. During their wanderings, they found an electronics shop and Ginny purchased a discounted laptop. She also spied a CD player and decided to get it and a few CDs as well. She picked both Italian and American music, favoring pop and rock. Dean seemed a bit surprised and shook his head. She had come a long way from the tastes of pureblood magical England. After a quick lunch, they then made their way to the train station and headed on back to Taranto.

Arriving back in Chiatona close to dinner, they found Fran working on some cleanup at the coffee bar and she was immediately upon them when she saw the baby items. Ginny enjoyed showing her the purchases, although having the caring older woman fuss over her did make Ginny wish for her own mother. When she thought about what Molly Weasley would think of her pregnancy and her planned family, Ginny cringed. As Fran finished approving all the purchases, she then insisted that Ginny and Dean follow her home for dinner. After settling all the purchases in the flat, they walked the couple of blocks to the older couple's home. Upon arriving, they found that Bartolo had dinner well underway and waved them off when they offered to help. Later in the evening, after several delicious courses, Fran brought up the subject of the baby.

"So Jen. The baby will be here soon. Are you delivering at the clinic in Taranto? Who will be there with you? Is the father going to show up?" (Italian)

Ginny turned to Dean and quickly translated the questions. Then she quirked an eyebrow at him and he figured out what she was wondering.

"I'm fine with you telling them Jen. However much you want."

Fran looked back and forth between them. As Ginny nodded and turned back to her friend.

"Actually Fran, the father will be there. Dean is staying for a few more weeks at least. And yes, I am delivering at the clinic." (Italian)

The older woman took a moment to absorb what was said, before rounding on Dean. He cowered at the fierce look she suddenly gave him.

"You! Are the father? Why are you not married?"

"Because I told him no." (Italian)

Ginny's response caused her friend to next turn and stare at her, while spewing a fast stream of Italian and throwing her hands in the air. Ginny gave her a minute and figured she needed to explain a bit more.

"Fran, Dean and I have been friends for years. We dated briefly when we were young, but broke up when he realized he preferred men. We remained good friends and I completely support him and have no issue with him being gay. Despite his preference, we got together briefly and I got pregnant. He would marry me if I wanted, but I don't want him to feel trapped. I will raise our child, but he will be involved and supportive." (Italian)

The older couple at the table both looked at Ginny in shock. For once, they had no words. Ginny was getting a bad feeling and started to get up to leave when Fran jumped out of her chair and pushed Ginny back into her seat.

"Alright, fine. I suppose you are adults. At least Dean is taking responsibility." (Italian)

"Fran, this may seem strange to you, but we're happy and I'm looking forward to being a father."

The older woman just nodded and then hugged Ginny. The rest of the evening was a bit subdued, but Ginny was glad that this sweet couple who had embraced her now knew some of her secret, even if she hadn't been entirely honest.

Over the next couple of weeks, Ginny was glad that Fran settled to the news and was no longer shooting Dean questioning looks. As her due date approached, their day trips decreased as they stayed in the small town. Dean had given Ginny several lessons on using the computer and she was gradually getting used to it. He also purchased software to teach her to type and Ginny soon started to get the hang of it as she started to work on writing her book. Once she was within a week of her date, Fran banned her from working anymore. Ginny felt bad, but she didn't really mind since her feet had been hurting worse each day. Dean insisted on doing whatever he could to help at the bar since they were still living in the flat. He wasn't familiar with making coffee, but he did most of the cleanup and any other odd chores.

On the seventeenth of September, Dean was busy cutting fruit for breakfast while Ginny watched from the sofa when she suddenly let out a groan. She insisted it was nothing and started to eat her breakfast, but then the next contraction came and Dean refused to ignore it. Grabbing her bag, he took her by an arm and led her down the stairs. The plan was to catch the next train, which thankfully ran along the coast every 40 minutes on weekdays. When they reached the street level though, Bartolo was busy fixing a loose letter on the coffee bar sign and immediately went ballistic when he saw them leave and Ginny had a contraction, stopping on the sidewalk to lean into Dean. Bartolo ran into the bar and made a quick phone call, before insisting that Ginny stay. A couple of minutes later, Fran appeared and led them to her car, while continually berating them over the idea of taking a woman in labor on the train. After a harrowing twenty minute drive, she had them at the clinic. She waited in the lobby until Ginny was settled. Dean reappeared to talk to the older woman once Ginny was in her room.

"Jen is doing fine Fran. The doctors say this could take a while. You don't have to wait."

"Alright. First babies are slow. You call me when he is here."

Dean nodded and thanked the woman as she turned to leave the clinic. He then went back to sit with Ginny. The next seven hours were slow and tedious. He had no idea what really went into labor. When his mum had given birth to the twins, it was by planned C-section. Still, Ginny handled it well. She spent a lot of time walking and trying different positions. Finally, shortly before four in the afternoon, the mid-wife allowed her to start pushing. The next hour was even more agonizing as Dean watched her push herself farther than he would have thought possible. Finally, at ten minutes after five, Ginny's first child entered the world with a strong scream. He was placed on her chest and Dean just stared at his son. This may have been Ginny's idea, but he was in awe as he fell in love with the perfect, little person they had created. When the mid-wife offered, Dean happily cut the cord and then watched as a nurse took the baby to clean him. Once the afterbirth was delivered, Sebastien was returned to them.

Sebastien had a gorgeous light complexion and a fair amount of brown curls. As they admired him, the mid-wife brought a lamp around the bed and ran her fingers over the baby's hair. She was smiling and talking quickly with Ginny in Italian. The only word that Dean managed to pick out of the conversation was 'rosso', which he knew from his paints translated to red. Looking closer, he saw that the fine curls did appear to have a red highlight to them. As he admired, Ginny looked up and smiled at him as she handed the baby over. Remembering back to when his sisters were little, Dean took him and carefully supported his head as he sat in a chair and cuddled his son. Looking down on him, he had to admit that the mix of him and Ginny was beautiful and her idea of rainbow children was amazing.

After cuddling Sebastien for a couple of minutes, Dean handed him back to Ginny for his first feeding. The midwife declared that they would need to stay at the clinic overnight, but would be discharged in the morning. Leaving Ginny to finish feeding, he went to make a call to Fran. She was overjoyed at the news and happily agreed to pick them up the next morning. That night Dean stayed with Ginny and even changed a nappy. When Ginny woke in the morning, she was more than ready to leave. Finally, shortly before nine, Fran and Bartolo arrived. Ginny hadn't told them the name she had picked, and when she did, Francesca dissolved into fresh tears. She and her husband both fussed over the baby as a nurse came and finished the discharge. Ginny stopped on the way out to settle on the cost before they headed back up the coast. A short while later, they were back at the flat. Fran fussed a bit, making sure that Ginny had something to eat and assuring her that she wasn't going to be expected back at work for a while. Ginny appreciated it and knew she could use a couple of days, but overall was not feeling too badly. Once Fran was sure everything was fine, she left the three of them to settle in.

Over the next few days, Ginny recovered and regained her strength as she found a routine and began to set Sebastien on a schedule. Dean was supportive and completely in love with his son, but she knew that soon it would be just her and the baby. Five days after Sebastien's birth, she started working back in the bar. She kept him cuddled up in his sling and soon got back into the routine. Thankfully, he was a happy baby and she slowed down very little. He was also quite popular with her regular customers, who all had to take turns to fuss over him. Dean continued working on a couple paintings, including a commissioned work. In the evenings they enjoyed quiet time together while he painted or read and she worked on her book.

A month after Sebastien's birth, Dean had finished his last commission and was thinking about returning home in time for his brother's birthday. He knew it would be difficult to leave, but even he had to admit that, while he was content living with Ginny, he couldn't say he was completely happy and fulfilled. They talked and she agreed that it was probably time for him to head home. One thing he was concerned with was staying in communication with Ginny, no matter where she traveled. With that in mind, he took her to visit a store in Taranto where they purchased the latest technology, mobile phones. The night before he was due to go, they sat at dinner and he worried about her.

"So Jen, you'll make sure to call me if you need anything. I deposited the money from my last commission into your account. Are you alright financially?"

"Yes Dean on both counts. I appreciate the help, although you know it isn't required. After the medical expenses, I still have close to 4000 galleons, which converts to a nice sum. Like I've said, I'll probably start traveling again after Christmas. If I need anything, I won't hesitate to call you. Oh, and can you drop off another letter for my parents?"

Dean nodded and reached to hold her hand. She smiled at him as she stood up and headed for the bedroom. Dean took the hint and followed her. With the baby settled for a few hours, they took their time undressing each other before he laid her on the bed and slowly drove himself into her. Their love making was tender and slow, as each cherished their special friendship before being parted again. A couple of hours later, they drifted off to sleep wrapped up together.

The next morning, Ginny walked Dean to the train station. He held Sebastien for a couple of minutes and then hugged her before turning to climb on the train to Naples, where he would then catch an international floo. After the train disappeared from view, Ginny leaned down to kiss her son.

"Well Seb. Looks like it's you and me now."

The next couple of months went by quickly for Ginny as she enjoyed each day with her son, marveling at how he grew and changed each day. She talked to Dean several times and was glad for the mobile phone. Francesca and her entire family made sure to keep an eye on Ginny and Sebastien, and she thanked the gods for good friends. While she kept working in the coffee bar, she also continued working on her book. Soon Christmas arrived and she was missing her family back home as she imagined the Burrow in all its festive finery.

Over the couple of months since Seb's birth, she had considered if she should just return home early. She was seventeen now and legally an adult. Then she remembered how her mother had treated her other children even after they were legal. In truth, Bill was in his twenties and working in Egypt before she admitted that he was no longer her boy. Ginny also still wanted to see more of the world and she hadn't given up on her rainbow dream. If anything, Seb had only made her want the dream more. With all this in mind, she set aside thoughts of home. Fran meanwhile insisted that she spend the holiday with the extended Italian family, who helped to cushion Ginny's homesickness.

The day after Christmas, Ginny received a letter from her French friends, Guy and Elise. She had traded letters with them over the months and they were now writing from their new home in Zurich, where Guy had a two year assignment with his company. They offered for her to come visit and Ginny had her answer of where she would go next. She talked to Fran the next day and gave her notice. The announcement wasn't a surprise since Fran had known she planned on traveling more, but it still elicited tears. Fran immediately started looking for more help and found the nephew of a friend who was looking for a job. He agreed to start after the new year and then Ginny would leave for Switzerland. With her plans in place, she called Guy and Elise and they were thrilled to hear that she would be visiting.


	11. Switzerland and Spain

Chapter 11 – Switzerland and Spain

On the fifth of January, Ginny packed up everything and prepared to leave Italy. She had Seb in his stroller with a large bag of his clothes and supplies underneath. The travel crib was strapped to the front and a diaper bag was hung off the handle. Balanced on the top was the small duffel that held her magic show supplies. She had contemplated retiring the show, but thought it could still be a good source of income. Last, she had her own backpack strapped to her back. In total she was quite encumbered, but it was manageable. She knew she could have made things easier with magic, but she was trying to rely on magic as little as possible now that she was living primarily as a muggle. Fran and Bartolo escorted her to the local train station to say goodbye. They sent her off with tears and hugs as Fran planted one last kiss on the baby. Ginny wasn't sure when she would see them again, but she promised to call and send letters from wherever she ended up.

The trip to Zurich was a long one. The first train ride was a brief 25 minutes into Taranto, followed by an hour wait until the four hour trip to Naples. Once in Naples, Ginny had to switch stations before then boarding an overnight train for the nearly nine hour trip to Zurich. She arrived mid-morning and was thrilled to see Elise and her girls waiting for her. After a quick round of hugs, all focus switched to Seb as everyone cooed and fussed over him. Knowing that Ginny had had a long trip, Elise took her straight back to the flat. The place was average size with two bedrooms. An inflatable bed had been set up in the girls' room for Ginny. She then wedged the travel crib into a corner. It was tight, but it worked.

While Ginny settled in, Elise took the chance to cuddle Seb. Once Ginny was done, she fed him and then had lunch with Elise and the girls. With everyone fed, they all then bundled up against the cold and Elise took Ginny to see some of her favorite sites in the city. When Guy arrived home that night, he was equally smitten with the small baby and looked at his wife.

"He is a beautiful baby isn't he my sweet?" (French)

"Yes my love, but don't get any ideas. I told you I wanted two. You had two tries for a boy. It's your fault." (French)

Guy sighed and Ginny laughed at her friends.

The next week was spent with Ginny, Elise and the kids sightseeing around the beautiful city. The weather was colder than she liked, but Ginny had bought winter clothes in preparation for the trip. When she went out, she usually had Seb in his carrier and then mostly zipped into her coat. She offered several times to help with money for groceries, but Elise refused. Still, Ginny was worrying about her funds and, during her second week in Zurich, she decided to try her magic show again. She practiced one evening with the girls and then decided to take the show to the Platzspitz Park. When she arrived, Ginny chose a spot near the National Museum. She had Seb bundled up against her and set up her show as Elise and the girls said goodbye and went to run errands. She performed for about three hours and did quite well on tips before finally deciding she had had enough of the cold, even with a couple of surreptitious warming charms. Still, she made enough in that time to cover extra food for the week.

Over the next week, Ginny spent several hours a day performing at different parks in the city. In between, she continued her sightseeing and enjoyed several museums with Elise and the girls. After being in Zurich a couple of weeks and crowding her hosts, she decided it was time to move on. She also was getting tired of the cold and opted to head south. Her friends wished her well and let her know that she was always welcome, but she knew that they would be glad to have their flat back for themselves.

After Zurich, her next stop was Bern. Ginny found a hostel with a single room that would also allow children. The cost was more than a dormitory, but still quite affordable. She settled in and spent a week looking around the city. She did one show that was well received, but it was still too cold, so she decided to keep gradually moving south.

At the start of February, she arrived in Lausanne and inquired at several hostels before she found one who would let her stay with a baby. After looking around for a couple of days, her next task was to find a doctor for Seb. He had last had a checkup six weeks previously, when she had also started the first of his vaccinations. While the magical world used potions instead of shots, both the magical and non-magical world had means to protect their children from some of the same diseases like measles. Of course, in the magical world they also administered potions for dragon pox. After a good bit of research at the library in Italy, Ginny had opted for a basic list of vaccinations and started Seb before they left the country. She kept all his records very organized and planned on continuing them wherever they traveled. After a day, she located a doctor in Lausanne who would see her and also spoke French. While German was more common, French was still spoken regularly, which Ginny was glad for. She had started to learn a bit of German, but had only been working on it a couple of weeks. So, four days after arriving in Lausanne, she took Seb to the doctor. She was quite kind, although a bit too curious about Ginny and her travels for Ginny's liking. She did complete the exam and declared that Seb was growing well and was quite healthy. She then administered his next shot. When Ginny paid in cash, the office staff were even more suspicious, but she left before too many questions could be asked.

After having been in Lausanne for a week, Ginny started up her magic show again. The city was a bit warmer than Zurich, but not by much and she was still limited on the amount of time she could perform. She was also finding that she was getting bored with the routine of the magic show. Despite this, it did help pay her expenses. When she wasn't performing, she enjoyed sightseeing around the city while pushing Seb in his stroller. In the evenings, she would return to her room at the hostel and work on writing her book.

At the end of her second week in Lausanne, Ginny was performing at a park a few blocks from her hostel when a frightening turn of events happened. She had been performing her magic act for a bit over an hour, when she noticed a young man a few years older than her who was watching quite intently. He stayed and watched for much longer than usual and she was getting a bit concerned when the steady crowd that had been watching gradually dissolved, leaving only the young man in her audience. Once he saw that they were alone, he stepped toward her and whispered in English.

"Quite a show. Never thought I'd see an English witch using her magic to trick muggles as a street performer in Switzerland."

Ginny felt all the breath be sucked out of her lungs as she wrapped an arm tightly around Seb. Then the smirking young man looked around, pulled a wand, and cast a warming charm. Afraid that she was about to be found out, Ginny quickly grabbed her bag and started to shove all her props into it, before dashing away, ignoring the man calling from behind her. She took a circuitous route back to the hostel. Once there, she packed everything quickly and then headed to the nearby train station. Not caring where she ended up, she just wanted to get out of the city before she was spotted. The next train to leave was connecting to Lyon via Geneva. She quickly scanned her pass and grabbed her boarding card before climbing on the train minutes before it was due to leave.

Five hours later she was in Lyon and had to contemplate her next step. Deciding she wanted to go further south and even further away, she looked at the departure board and the first city that seemed to jump out at her was Barcelona. The train didn't leave for a couple of hours, so she exited the station and found a local restaurant. After a good meal, she started to relax a bit. She didn't have any proof that the man who had confronted her meant her any harm. Still, the cold had been wearing on her and Spain would definitely be warmer. With that thought in mind, she finished feeding Seb and then headed for the train station. Once there, she caught the overnight train to Barcelona.

Ginny arrived in Barcelona in the early morning hours and gathered Seb and all of their stuff as she shuffled off the train. Normally she would have researched a city ahead of time, but now she was hungry, tired, and completely unprepared. Taking a deep breath, she centered herself and decided this was just another life lesson. As she exited the train station, she stopped at a magazine stall and picked up a small tourist book of the city that had English and Spanish. That was something else she would have to deal with, a new language. Looking over the Spanish, she saw similarities to Italian and French and thought that she should be able to pick it up if she stayed in country for a while.

She next headed out to the street and found a small café where she ordered a light breakfast. She looked over the tourist guide as she ate and decided which way she wanted to start exploring the city. Once she ate, she fed Seb, and then went to the loo to change him. Feeling a bit recharged, she loaded up, and headed north and east. While she did enjoy looking around a bit as she walked, she also knew that she needed to find herself a place to settle. She hadn't been able to sleep much on the train and she needed to rest and regroup. As she entered the edge of the Gothic quarter, she saw a hostel down a side street and went to check it out. The place looked fairly decent, had an available single room, and didn't mind a woman with a baby. Counting her blessings, Ginny took the room for three nights, figuring that would give her time to make future decisions. Once she was in her room, she felt relieved as she set up the crib and then settled down for a nap.

Over the next several days, Ginny explored a lot of the central city and a few outlying neighborhoods. Barcelona was a laid back city with a lot of young people and a flourishing art scene. It was also decidedly warmer than Switzerland and Ginny started to feel that she could enjoy the city for a while, despite the fact that it was bigger than she preferred.

After exploring, she opted to move to a hostel on the edge of the Ramblas. The neighborhood had an eclectic mix of people and a bohemian vibe. The hostel she found was also cheaper and nicer. It was an old three story building in a traditional Spanish style with an interior courtyard. She paid a bit more per week for a ground floor room, but with the stroller it was more than worth it. Once she settled in on a more permanent basis, Ginny started to contemplate a job. She looked around the neighborhood, hoping to find an odd job that wouldn't require a work permit, but to no avail. After being in the city for almost two weeks, she decided that she would need to return to her magic show. The memory of being found out in Lausanne was still fresh, but she decided to swallow her fear and try again. The city had a wealth of street performers with a number of locations where she could set up her show. After the first couple of days, she was back into the routine and had set aside any concerns as the crowds were all quite appreciative and her tips did well. In the evenings she continued to work on her book, but it was still a ways from being complete and even then she wasn't sure how to get it published.

A month after arriving in Barcelona, Ginny was enjoying a temperate day out at Parc Guell with Seb. Parc Guell was a beautiful spot in the city and Ginny had become a fan of Antoni Gaudi since arriving in Barcelona. As she sat eating a sandwich and talking to her son, she noticed a man looking at her. Feeling unnerved, Ginny started to get up to leave, only to have the man step over to talk to her.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to scare you. Please don't leave." (Spanish)

Ginny looked at him with a slightly puzzled expression as she tried to piece together the few bits of Spanish she had recently acquired. Seeing her expression, the man smiled and switched to English.

"English? Is this better? I apologize for scaring you."

"Yes, English is better. My Spanish still needs work."

Ginny still looked hesitant and the man could tell she was ready to take off.

"Please, don't be afraid. I'm Javier Albaroz. I realize I was staring and apologize for my rudeness. You are very beautiful and your hair is a most unusual shade. Your accent sounds British?"

Ginny settled just a bit. The man did seem to be quite polite. She also couldn't deny the fact that he was gorgeous. He stood a bit over six feet tall, with light olive skin and golden brown hair that would probably extend to his shoulders if he didn't have it pulled back in a ponytail. He also had pale green eyes and a disarming smile. She took a minute to assimilate the compliment he had just paid her, but then managed a response.

"Um, thank you. Yes, I'm British. I've been in the city for a couple of weeks. My son and I are traveling. I'm Jen Jacobs."

Javier looked at the stroller and saw that Sebastien was awake. He crouched for a minute and smiled at the baby before returning his attention to Ginny.

"Your son is quite cute. So, just the two of you are traveling?"

"That's correct. Seb's father and I are, um, separated."

"I see. That is quite impressive that you are managing to travel with a baby. Since you are new to the city, I was wondering if I may take you to one of my favorite restaurants for dinner?"

Ginny took a moment to contemplate. Javier was quite handsome and very polite. Still, she hadn't completely recovered from the scare in Lausanne and had kept herself distant from others since. Before Lausanne though, she had been more open and had fared well with making new friends. Javier noticed her hesitation and his smile went away.

"Please, just one dinner. And the restaurant I have in mind is a family place. You can bring the baby. I know I'm a stranger to you right now, but we'll stay out in public where you can feel safe. I have a sister and I would want her to do the same if someone asked her out."

Ginny smiled and decided it was time to get over her recent scare.

"Alright. Dinner sounds lovely. What time and where?"

Javier's smile returned and he pulled out a small notepad to write down the name and address for her. They agreed to meet at half seven and then he gave her a small bow before turning to leave her. Ginny performed her show for another hour and then packed up. She spent the rest of her afternoon under a tree in the park, where she pulled out her laptop and worked on her book.

An hour before dinner, she made her way back to the hostel and put on her one skirt and a nice blouse. She also dug out her makeup, which she hadn't used in a while and pulled her hair back. Looking in the mirror, she thought she looked simple and understated, but still nice enough for a decent family restaurant. Having a child had definitely finished her maturation into a woman, giving her wider hips and a larger bust. As a girl who played with her brothers, she had always had a straight, slightly muscular body. Even when she had started to grow up, she still played Quidditch and was never one of the curvier girls. She wasn't a fussy type, but she had to admit that her mature figure didn't look bad. She fed Seb before settling him in his stroller and heading to the restaurant, which was actually only a few blocks from her hostel.

When she arrived, Javier was waiting outside the restaurant. The business suit he wore earlier had been dressed down. His jacket and tie were gone and his shirt now had the top two buttons undone, showing a gold chain and a bit of chest hair. He smiled appreciatively as he saw her approach. When she reached him, he handed over a small bouquet of flowers and beamed at her.

"You look lovely tonight Jen. I thought you were lovely before, but you are stunning."

Ginny thanked him and took the flowers as he led her into the restaurant. He spoke quickly in Spanish to the hostess and they were immediately seated in a side alcove, where there was room for the stroller. Seb was sleeping, so Ginny left him in the stroller, turned so that she could watch him. Javier leaned over and looked at the baby with a smile on his face.

"So, you said your son's name is Seb? How old is he?"

"Actually, his full name is Sebastien. He's six months."

Their waiter arrived then and took initial drink orders. Ginny let Javier recommend an appetizer and then they talked while they decided on a main course. He assumed with the name Sebastien that Ginny's ex was French, and she didn't correct him. She told him that she had been raised sheltered in rural England and had decided that she wanted to see some of the world using a small inheritance she had received. For her age, she told him she was twenty. She then found out that he was thirty and was an electrical engineer. The company he worked for had offices in a couple dozen countries. He had worked a year in South Africa, but was glad to be sent home to Spain for his next assignment. He was of Basque ancestry and had been raised in the small town of Ubidea. He had studied in Madrid, but remained closely tied to his large extended family and the countryside he had grown up in. Ginny had heard a couple of mentions of the Basque people, but didn't know much about them. As dinner arrived, Javier gladly told her some of the history of his people. Ginny also talked to him about her travels and how she basically worked odd jobs and used her childhood hobby of magic to make enough money to supplement her savings and extend her travels. The food was all quite good and she found Javier to be excellent company. Toward the end of the meal, Seb woke and started to fuss. She held him for a couple of minutes, while finishing the last of her dinner. She then went to the ladies' room, fed, and changed him. Javier remained at the table, patiently waiting and even took a turn holding Seb when she returned. When their waitress came by, she and the owner both had to come over to fuss over the baby also. Javier had been right, the restaurant was definitely family oriented. After a delicious shared dessert, Javier insisted on paying and then escorted Ginny out of the restaurant.

They walked for another hour, talking and enjoying the mild March weather. Ginny had thought she would be hesitant at first to let Javier know where she was staying, but by the end of the evening she had no such fears as he walked her to the door of the hostel. After he kissed her hand and was ready to say goodnight, she leaned in and gave him a brief kiss on the lips. Javier grinned and assured her he would call her the next day.

Over the next couple of weeks, Ginny went on another half dozen dates with Javier. He showed her around the city and they spent time doing simple things like picnicking in the park or visiting museums. He was always polite, if sometimes a bit distant, but whenever he started kissing her, any doubts left her as she enjoyed being with someone again. Always she took Seb along and Javier was growing attached to the baby as well. At the beginning of April, they had spent a day at a local art fair and were then planning to stop somewhere simple like a tapas bar for food. Unfortunately, a deluge of rain started and left them dashing for the cover of a bus shelter. As they crouched, waiting for it to let up, Javier turned to her.

"Jen, my flat is not far from here and there's a restaurant across the street I can call. Do you want to come to my place? Nothing implied except a dry place for dinner."

"Alright. That sounds good. It may be early April, but it's gotten colder than it was when I first got here over a month ago."

Javier nodded and pulled her into a one armed hug as he planted a kiss on her forehead. Once the rain let up a bit, they began a fast walk up the street about three blocks, then turned right and were at a classic Spanish apartment building. Once inside the foyer, they shook off the water and he turned to her.

"My flat is two floors up. Why don't you take Seb out of the stroller and carry him up. I'll take the stroller."

Ginny nodded and grabbed her son as they made the climb up. Once they reached the floor, Javier directed her to a door on the right side of the hallway. When they entered his apartment, he set the stroller down and then disappeared for a second before returning with a towel. Once they were dried off, he produced a menu for the restaurant across the street. With dinner decided and ordered, Ginny had a chance to look around. The flat was decent size, but sparse. Still, the neighborhood was nice.

"I know it's not much Jen. The company provided the flat and almost everything in it."

"Well, I can tell it doesn't have a personal touch. But I guess you travel enough that you don't want to be weighed down with too much stuff. I can definitely relate."

"Yes, I have to say that I am surprised you are managing your travels with a baby, a stroller and a few bags."

"Well, we get by fine. I have to do laundry more often, but it's not that bad."

As they talked, Ginny went and sat in the living room to feed Seb. Just as she was getting him settled, the food arrived. The meal was pleasant and the food was quite good, even if their conversation did lag a bit. Ginny even splurged and drank a half glass of wine since she wasn't going to be nursing again for a few hours. Once they finished, she found herself on the couch with Javier and soon any need for conversation disappeared as they started kissing and hands started wandering. As Javier fondled her breast, Ginny felt the fire ignite in her and she wondered about moving forward. They had only known each other for a couple of weeks. But then again, it had been about the same with Silvio. And she definitely needed a release. As she felt Javier's arousal against her leg, she decided she wanted this. Pulling back, she looked in his eyes and smiled.

"Javier, why don't you show me where the bedroom is?"

Grinning, he stood up and took her hand to lead her down the short hall on one side of the flat. She glanced at Seb on the way by, but he was sleeping peacefully and she continued on. Once they reached the bedroom, they slowly undressed each other as Javier trailed kisses all over her. When he finally lowered her knickers and began kissing her sex, Ginny moaned loudly in desperation. Pulling him back up, she quickly dropped his trunks as they stumbled toward the bed. He was going slow and watching her response carefully. When he began to lightly finger her, Ginny stopped her kisses and groaned.

"Javier, I haven't had sex in months. I need you now! Do you have protection?"

He nodded and reached to a nearby shelf, pulling down a box of condoms. Taking one, Ginny quickly rolled it down his erection and then laid back. As he leaned over to kiss her, Javier entered her swiftly and Ginny cried out with joy. He set a steady rhythm and she met him, urging him deeper as she felt her climax approaching. Still, she couldn't quite peak and she needed more, so she pulled her legs up and encouraged him as he picked up his speed. As he hit her deeper than before, she finally felt the familiar tingle that was quickly followed by a massive wave as her orgasm hit her and she threw her head back to scream. He was breathing heavy as he kept thrusting into her, extending her climax as she yelped and clawed at his arms. A couple of minutes later he found his own release and called her name. When he finally settled and left her, he rolled to the side and held her in his arms. He hadn't planned on escalating their relationship tonight, but he couldn't complain. Ginny also was a bit surprised at the sudden change in their relationship, but she was feeling much better after months of abstaining. They talked for a couple minutes and traded a few small kisses before she declared she had to leave. Nodding, he stood up and dressed as well. Seb was still sleeping in his stroller when they gathered him and headed back downstairs. Javier escorted her on the long walk back to the hostel. When they parted, he gave her a good long kiss before watching her disappear inside.


	12. Barcelona

Chapter 12 – Barcelona

Over the next couple of weeks, Ginny continued in a familiar routine. She would spend a few hours a day working her magic show and then spend time looking around the city or working on her book, which was coming along quite well. She saw Javier several times a week and usually talked to him on the phone daily. They had spent several more nights at his apartment and the sex was fantastic. Despite that, she was starting to feel that the relationship had gone stale. Their conversations lagged and he seemed bored with her discussions on the art and culture that she was soaking up in the city. She in turn had a hard time being enthused about his discussions about work. When they had first gotten together, he had briefly explained electrical engineering and she had found the idea interesting. Now he often tried to give her more in depth explanations and she just wasn't interested. Despite their growing differences, he was always a gentleman, both in and out of the bedroom. He was also amazingly gorgeous and she started to contemplate making a similar proposal to him as she had with Dean.

One afternoon in mid-April they were picnicking and the sun was glinting off his hair as he glowed in the sunlight. He was playing with Seb and had her son giggling like mad. He actually acted more interested in Seb than he did her some days. He was gorgeous and kind and Ginny made up her mind as she took a deep breath and decided it was time to talk. She was glad that they spoke English between themselves, as her Spanish was getting better, but was still not as good as she wanted for such an important discussion.

"Javier, I need to talk to you."

He looked up and, seeing the serious expression on her face, stopped playing with Seb and flashed her a bit of his brilliant smile.

"Sure Jen. You look serious."

"Yes. I need to let you know something. I haven't been entirely truthful about Seb's father. I told you we were separated, but the truth is that his father and I are actually just good friends from school. As you can guess by Seb, his father is dark skinned. After I left home, I had some time to do some thinking and also to observe several families. I grew up quite sheltered and had never been exposed to multi-racial families. What I saw was beautiful and I decided I wanted the same. My friend is actually gay, although he has some attraction to me. I'm the only woman he's really attracted to. Anyway, I told him I wanted a baby and he agreed. He was present for Seb's birth and has contributed some financially, but I don't require it from him. We do talk regularly and I've sent him pictures as Seb has grown. We love each other, but more as very good friends."

Javier sat back for a minute, eyes wide as he absorbed what she said.

"Wow. Alright, well I hadn't expected that. Still, you're a good mother and it sounds like his father at least cares. So you're not planning on getting back together?"

"Not as a couple. There is something else I need to tell you though about my idea of family. I was raised in a large family with seven kids. My mum always planned on me settling down and giving her a bunch of grandbabies. I love kids and wanted the big family, but I'm not ready to settle down. My goal is to have a few kids of different races. I want to build what I call a rainbow family."

"What? Well, that is definitely a different idea. Seb is a beautiful baby though. He's quite a blend. So I guess I can understand a bit."

"Thanks for trying to understand. I hope you can understand what I have to ask next. I am ready to add on to my family and I'd like you to be the father of my next child. I won't expect a lasting commitment from you. I will want the child to at least know who their father is. I'm not sure where our relationship is going, but you're a good man and I think we'd make a beautiful baby."

Javier looked dumbstruck as his mouth hung open. He stayed unmoving for a full minute and then put his head down, as he rubbed his face briskly. Finally, he seemed to gather his wits.

"Really? My god, that's a crazy offer. I have to admit the idea is a bit intriguing. Still, I don't know. Honestly Jen, you're a beautiful and wonderful woman, but I've been thinking that our relationship is floundering. Now you want me to get you pregnant?"

"Yes. Truthfully, I'm not ready for a long term relationship anyway. I want my children and I want to travel. I have some money saved and I've been living frugally. I won't require anything from you, except to let the child know who you are."

"Alright, I understand. Or at least kind of understand. I need to think on this though. I'm not saying yes or no yet, this is a big decision."

"Thanks for considering it."

The rest of the picnic passed even quieter and they finished about twenty minutes later. They collected their things and then walked out of the park. Once they reached Javier's train stop, he gave her a kiss and said he would call later. She then turned to focus on the rest of her day and wondered if he would agree.

Ginny didn't hear from Javier for another three days, which was the longest he had gone quiet since they had started dating. Finally he called her and asked if she would come to his apartment for dinner. He had cooked for her before and was quite good, so she readily agreed. Once she was at the apartment, she chained the stroller to a banister in the lobby and then carried Seb up. She was a bit hesitant, not sure what his attitude would be. When he opened the door, she was pleased as he smiled at her. She stepped in and he gave her a long kiss before also planting a kiss on the baby's head. He led her into the flat and the smells coming out of the kitchen were amazing. He only had a bit more to finish and then they sat down to eat while Ginny placed Seb on a blanket with a couple of toys. They talked about passing interests for a few minutes and then Javier brought up what had been plaguing his thoughts for days.

"Jen, I've been thinking about your proposal. As you know, I was quite shocked at first. Honestly, I was in shock for a day or so. Now I've had some more time to consider it. I'm not really ready for a family yet, but I do want children eventually. And I've seen how wonderful of a mother you are. I am worried though, Seb is only seven months old. Isn't it a bit soon?"

"Not really. My mum had no problem putting her kids close together. There's only seventeen months between my brother Ron and me. If you want to go ahead, the spacing will be about the same. I've kept up with my vitamins while I've been nursing. I'm young and healthy. I know it seems a bit soon and I honestly wasn't sure how close I planned on putting my kids together, but I'm taking things as they come. If you weren't such a good man then I might have waited until I found someone else. Right now just seems right."

Javier nodded and reached across the table to take her hand.

"Alright, I understand. As long as you're sure, I'll agree to try to get you pregnant. My god, I never thought I'd be saying something like that. I know we've been using condoms, but so that you know, I was healthy at my last physical. I don't lack for companions, but I am careful. I also agree to be present in the child's life. I want them to at least know me, even though they may not see me often. So, this isn't very romantic, but do you want to start trying tonight?"

"Thank you Javier. This is a great gift you're giving me. Also, thank you for making sure you're healthy. I haven't been with anyone except Seb's father since he was born. I was given a clean exam after he was born and I know his father was healthy as well. So, while I'm certainly willing to practice tonight, the time won't be quite right for another week."

Javier smiled at her and they continued eating in relative silence with just a few comments. When they finished, he led her to the bedroom and, as they began kissing, they were both suddenly on fire and clothes started flying. Ginny pushed him back on the bed and then climbed over on him, lowering herself quickly onto his cock. He watched as he entered her and groaned loudly before meeting her rocking movements with his own thrusts. As they gained a rhythm and Ginny started to feel her climax approaching, she began to ride him hard, panting and calling his name. When she came, she let out one final yelp as she clamped down on him and tried to collapse forward, but Javier held her up as he kept thrusting into her. A half minute later he joined her as he shot a hot stream into her, causing her to orgasm again. As they recovered, he rolled her to his side as she caught her breath and smiled at him.

"Fuck. Yes. It feels so good to be filled up and feel cum flowing out of me."

Javier just moaned and rolled over to start kissing her again. As their hands roamed, he rose again and started their second round. This time they went slower and savored their love making. As Ginny ran her hands through his hair and he smiled down on her, she thought yet again that they would make a beautiful baby together. Just as they were reaching their peak again, Seb began to fuss in the living room, indicating he was awake. Javier picked up his speed as they climaxed. As soon as she could feel her legs, Ginny was out of the bed and went to check on her son. Twenty minutes later she was dressed and kissing Javier good night.

Over the next couple of weeks they saw each other quite a bit and made love a half dozen times. Once they even lost control and managed a quickie in a quiet corner of a small park. At the end of May, Javier left for a week to return to his home village for a family wedding. He never offered to take Ginny with him and she didn't mind. While they had passion, she knew their connection had waned. He returned in early June and they resumed seeing each other, although he didn't call as often and they only saw each other a couple of times a week.

Around the second week of June, Ginny realized that she was late and decided to stop at a pharmacy for a pregnancy test. Since Seb's birth, her cycle hadn't been as regular as it once was, but she was now more than two weeks past when her cycle should have arrived. In a few minutes, the test confirmed she was indeed expecting her second child. She met Javier the next day and took him aside to talk.

"Javier, I have news for you. Your efforts have paid off."

"What? Wait. You mean? You're pregnant?"

Ginny just smiled at him in response and waited. A range of emotions crossed his face, but thankfully settled into a glorious smile.

"Alright. Wow. Why am I surprised? We've been making love multiple times a week just for this reason. But damn."

A concerned look crossed his face and Ginny wondered what was wrong.

"Javier, what is it? Are you not happy?"

"No! That's not it. I am happy for you. For us. It's just that I found out yesterday that I'm being sent on a new assignment. It means a big promotion, so I accepted it. This just complicates things. Unless you want to come with me? I know you said you wanted to travel more. I know this child is primarily yours, but I want to make sure you're both cared for."

"Alright, where are you being sent to?"

"The States. Charlotte, North Carolina specifically."

"Hmm. The States. I had thought about going there eventually. I don't want to pressure you though. You shouldn't feel you have to drag me along with you. That wasn't part of the agreement."

"Nonsense. If you want to come with me, then we'll try it and see how it works. I'm afraid the company didn't give me much warning. I leave next week."

"Well, it's not like I have much holding me here. I guess I should book my ticket. What flight are you on?"

"Let me take care of that. I have flyer miles with my company that I can use. We leave at 9:05 next Wednesday."

Ginny nodded and they proceeded on to the outdoor concert that they had planned to see. Over the next week, Ginny began to prepare for her departure. She actually didn't have much to do. She notified the hostel manager. Then she cleaned out her bags, which actually wasn't much. She thought about getting rid of some of the baby clothes that Seb had outgrown, but knew she'd need them later on. She also went to a clinic and had her pregnancy officially confirmed and everything checked out fine. The rest of the time she spent seeing her favorite sights around the city one more time. Before she knew it, Tuesday evening had arrived and Javier came to the hostel to pick her up. The plan was to stay at his apartment that night and then leave early the next morning.

They were up at 5:30 after only a few hours of sleep and headed to the airport. The flight was thankfully direct and was managed in a bit less than ten hours, but it was still Ginny's first flight and she was both excited and nervous. Javier just chuckled and tried to reassure her. He did make sure she had a window seat and seemed quite amused as she kept her nose pressed to the window, watching everything, until Seb's fussy cries diverted her attention as she decided to nurse him since that was what the book had said would help his ears. Once they reached altitude and the baby settled, they both managed to doze for a while.

They arrived in Charlotte in the mid-afternoon and slowly made their way through customs. Once they were clear, an intern from Javier's company was waiting to greet them and take them to the apartment Javier had been assigned. As they drove, the young man gave them an introduction to the city and Ginny just looked around in amazement. She had made it to the United States.


	13. New Directions

Chapter 13 – New Directions

Over the next month, Ginny settled into her new life in the States with Javier. The apartment the company had provided for him was a basic one bedroom in a newer building south of the center of the city and about fifteen minutes' drive from his office. As she got accustomed to the States, that was one major difference Ginny found compared to Europe. There was a bus stop near the apartment, but getting anywhere in the city took at least an hour and required multiple stops. Javier realized this almost immediately and in the first week he purchased a two year old BMW SUV. The problem was that he would drive to work, leaving Ginny stranded with no way to get around except by bus. Within walking distance there were a couple of shops, but getting into the city center took much longer. Ginny missed being able to just hop on the Metro and go anywhere quickly. Javier saw her frustration and started giving her driving lessons on the weekend and she proved to be a quick study.

Unable to get out and around as easily, Ginny spent much of her time at the apartment with her son, or at a nearby park. She used the hours to work on her book and soon had it complete. After a bit of coaxing, Javier agreed to read through it for her. He never said directly, but she knew he was none too enthused about her writing fantasy novels. He did eventually finish it though and actually praised her on it, declaring it wasn't bad. Given the recent state of their relationship, that was high praise. Since their arrival in the States, their relationship had cooled further and Ginny found that they had less in common than she had first thought when they had started dating. She tried to work on things, but it became obvious that Javier wasn't interested in working with her. He was still friendly and kind, but the loving touches and adoring comments were no longer. They still slept together, but rarely made love. Knowing that she needed to move on, Ginny was contemplating her next step when a fortuitous encounter led her in her next direction.

One day Ginny had headed into downtown Charlotte to go to a museum. After, she had wandered around looking at shops when she got the distinct feeling that someone was looking at her. Turning around, she saw a middle aged woman a short distance away who was looking at her strangely. Realizing she had been spotted, the woman quickly crossed over to Ginny.

"Hello, my apologies for staring, but you have beautiful hair. Oh, by the way, my name is Greta Mahern."

"Hi. I'm Jen Jacobs."

Ginny's tentative reply caused the woman to smile.

"I'm sorry, I know this is completely out of the blue, but I was wondering if you had ever considered being a hair model? Your unique shade and beautiful luster is ideal and you have a lovely complexion as well."

"Um, no, I hadn't realized that was even a possibility. Anyway, I'm British. I don't have a work permit."

"A minor difficulty that we've dealt with plenty of times. I'm based in New York City. Here's my card. I'm here on family business, but I'll be back in the city next week. That's my direct line on the card. If you decide you're interested, call me when you get to the city."

"Alright, I'll think on it."

The woman nodded and then turned and disappeared into the crowd. The unusual offer stayed with Ginny throughout the rest of the week. That weekend she finally met Javier's exacting standards on driving and he agreed she was ready for her driving test. On Saturday he went with her and watched Seb while she took her exams. Shortly before noon, she passed and finally had her first license. With that accomplished, she continued to think on Greta's offer and finally made a decision at the end of the weekend. On Sunday night at dinner, she summoned her Gryffindor courage and decided it was time to talk to Javier.

"Javier, are you happy?"

"Huh? Where did that come from?"

"Please, just answer honestly."

Javier sighed and took a minute.

"I don't know about happy. Maybe content?"

"That's what I thought. Although I'm not even sure about content. Let me ask something else. If I wasn't pregnant, would I still be here living with you?"

"Ah shit Jen, what kind of question is that?"

"An honest question. Javier, listen. You're a great guy and we had a connection, but I think if we're both honest, we don't have that anymore. You agreed to give me a baby and I'm thrilled that you will be the father of my second child, but I think it's time I move on. I'll stay in touch of course, but we need to go our separate ways."

The table grew quiet for several long minutes before Javier looked up at her and reached to rub her cheek. Then he pulled back and sighed deeply.

"Alright. I suppose you're right. I just feel bad leaving you and Seb on your own. And now you're expecting a second child. Your morning sickness is just starting to get better."

"Yes, for which I am quite grateful. As for being on our own, that is nothing new. You know I can handle this, don't you?"

"Of course. You're and amazingly strong and independent woman. I know it's been hard being here without the Metro to get you out in the city like you like. Still, where are you going?"

"Well, I had an unusual offer this last week. A woman wants me to consider being a hair model. She gave me a card and said I should come see her in New York. I know there's no guarantee, but I wouldn't mind seeing the city. I also want to see about getting an agent for my book. I did some research at the library and I probably don't stand a chance with publishers without an agent. I know both are long shots, but it will be an experience."

"Damn Jen. You don't take it easy on yourself. I'm not too surprised by the modeling offer. You know your hair was one of the first things I spotted. So, how would you get to New York? Do you have enough money?"

"I was thinking of taking the train, but I checked and it's longer and only saves a little bit of money, not enough to make it worthwhile. So, I'll probably fly. It's only a couple of hours. I looked at some ads for hostels in the city. I'm fine on savings for now, although I won't be able to stay in the city for long."

"Alright, well it sounds like you've got it worked out. At least let me take care of the plane ticket. I care about you Jen. I'm sorry we didn't work out, but you'll always be special to me."

"I feel the same Javier. We will always be part of each other's lives. For our child's sake."

They finished eating in silence and then watched some television before turning in for the evening. The next day Javier returned home with a ticket for Ginny that was due to leave in two days. The night before she left, they made love for the first time in almost two weeks. It was tender and passionate, as each knew they would miss the other, despite their relationship coming to an end.

The following morning, Javier drove Ginny and Seb to the airport. The flight was two hours and then they were touching down in New York. Looking out the window, Ginny marveled at the city she saw on the horizon. Once they disembarked, she gathered their bags and loaded herself and the stroller as she made her way to the subway. A couple of days before she had picked a hostel on the edge of Manhattan. The price was as much as a hotel in other cities, but was much cheaper than an average New York City hotel. She took a few minutes to figure out the subway map and then made the long journey into the city.

Once she and Seb were settled in their single room, she called Greta and left a message with her assistant since she was in a meeting. Then she headed out to start sightseeing. Pushing her stroller with a city map spread across the top and a camera around her neck, she looked like the perfect tourist. She had heard plenty about the city and Javier had been concerned for her, so she kept her wand strapped in the disillusioned holster on her wrist just in case she needed to defend herself. After a few hours looking around, she found a deli and had a dinner of soup and a sandwich before heading back to her hostel.

The next morning Ginny was just getting back to her room from the shower when her mobile rang. It was Greta and she was thrilled that Ginny was in the city and wanted to meet her later in the day. They scheduled an afternoon appointment and then Ginny went to catch a tour bus. She had asked downstairs at the hostel and they had suggested the bus was a good way to get an initial feel for the layout of the city. After a simple breakfast, she and Seb headed out.

After a few hours sightseeing, she left the bus at a stop near Greta's office. Promptly at two, she presented herself at the office. The receptionist looked at her disdainfully, glancing down at the stroller, but she did let Greta know her appointment had arrived. Looking around, Ginny saw several others looking at her and Seb. She guessed that the agency didn't get many models dragging their babies along. Once she entered the office, Greta gave a quick glance as well, but then smiled at her.

"Jen! I'm so glad you took me up on the offer. Welcome to New York City. I must say that you are looking quite radiant."

"Thanks Greta. I'm just past my first trimester and the morning sickness has stopped, so I'm feeling and looking better."

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes. You can't see with this shirt, but I am showing a tiny bit. I'm quite excited to give Seb a baby brother or sister."

Greta looked at Ginny in amazement and then looked down at Seb, who smiled and cooed at her.

"Well, your son is beautiful. Quite a lovely mix. If you were interested, I could refer him for a baby modeling contract."

"Um, thanks, but I don't think so right now. I'm still amazed that you think I could be a hair model."

"Well, you'll soon learn that I'm not the only one. We have several clients who will love you. That burnished copper shade is so unique. A lot of redheads tend to a more orange color, but yours is definitely red. And I know my business well enough to see that you haven't tainted it any time recently."

"Tainted?"

"You don't use any chemicals. It looks completely natural."

"Oh yes, definitely. I'm a simple girl. Shampoo, condition and let it dry on its own."

Greta just shook her head and then pulled out a sheaf of papers and pushed them toward Ginny.

"Well, simply amazing. So, let's talk business. Here is a standard contract with the rate that I would expect for someone with your unique shade. That's after our commission of course. Also, we'll need to get your portfolio shot. There will be a cost for that, indicated here. That will come out of your payment for your first shoot. I remember you said you needed a work permit, so the expense for that is included here. I'll be honest, most of your first shoot will go toward these costs. You'll start to see real money after that. With you being a novice, we just have a bit of work to do. At most you will get maybe a hundred or two for the first shoot. If this looks acceptable, I'd like to get to work on your permit. I hope you've brought your papers with you. We have some contacts to help push that through. Should take a week tops. We can be working on your portfolio in the meantime. I'm sure in a couple of weeks we should have a first shoot ready for you. The average shoot takes four to six hours. You start with hair prep and makeup and then go to the camera work. Depending on the complexity of the shoot, there may be other models there at the same time and the photographer may switch off and call you back, so there could be some downtime in between. I know it's a lot to take in, but what do you think?"

Ginny looked at the numbers and they were a bit shocking. Of course, she wouldn't make much off the first shoot. Still, with what Greta was estimating would be left over, it would still pay for several days at her hostel. She did have a couple of concerns though.

"Well Greta, I am definitely interested. I do have a couple of questions though. You mentioned makeup. I thought only my hair was going to be in the shot? Also, will I be allowed to bring Seb along? He's a very good baby. It's just that I'm a single mom and don't know anyone else in the city."

"Alright, first question. The shots will mostly be of your hair, but some of your profile may be included also. You're pretty, but honestly with your right eye being slightly lower, you would never make a good model for a full face shot. Just being honest with you. As for…why are you looking distraught all of a sudden? Are you wanted for something and don't want your face shown?"

Greta chuckled at her joke, but looked at Ginny with some concern. Ginny hadn't realized that her profile might be included. That could make it hard to keep herself hidden. Still, these shoots were all going to be for muggle magazines. Taking a small breath to calm herself, she smiled at Greta and quickly thought of a cover as she forced a small chuckle.

"No Greta, I'm not wanted for anything. It's just that I know I'm not the prettiest and I was surprised."

"I see, well not to worry. You have a nice profile and with makeup and lighting you will be amazed at what can be done. Now, about the baby, that is a bit stickier. I think though that I may have a solution. Most of all our shoots are done here in this building and I have a niece who works downstairs. She's on leave from college for an internship, but she used to babysit when she was younger. I can ask her if she'd be willing to watch your son. He'll still be close by, but out of the way of the shoot. If she agrees, would that be acceptable?"

"Yes, I think that will work. Okay, I'm still a bit stunned by all this, but I'd like to give it a try. On this contract, are there any requirements on the number of shoots I have to do? Am I locked in for any time frame?"

"No on both counts. You're still a novice, so we don't like to be tied to you until you prove yourself."

Ginny nodded and decided that she would take the leap. She read over the contract and all seemed to be as Greta had told her. She signed in three different places and then handed the papers back to a beaming Greta.

"Excellent! Thank you Jen and welcome to the business. Now, before we move on to the next step, is there anything else you have questions on or that I can help with?"

"Actually Greta, there is one thing. Completely unrelated. Since you obviously have connections around the city, I was wondering if you could recommend a literary agent?"

"Really? So you write as well? A woman of many talents. I do know someone in fact. Honestly, he won't take new writers, but his agency probably has a junior who will talk with you. I'll make a call and pass your information along."

"Thanks Greta."

"No problem. Now, I'll introduce you to Jack. He's one of my assistants who handles a lot of the paperwork. He can get you started on your work permit."

Ginny thanked Greta and followed her to a side office where she was introduced to an officious young man with impeccable blond hair and a gorgeous designer suit. Greta said goodbye and Ginny spent the next hour finalizing her work permit paperwork. She finally left the office shortly before four and went to explore a new part of the city.

Over the next week, Jack called Ginny to let her know her permit was in process. He also directed her to a different department to arrange her portfolio shoot. Four days after meeting Greta, she spent over an hour being prepped. Her makeup was done and her hair was washed with a special shampoo, blow dried, trimmed, and then treated with some kind of serum solution. It made her hair feel strange, but it did look sleek and shiny after. She then spent another couple of hours having her shots taken. When she saw the end result, she was indeed shocked.

The following week, Ginny received a call from Levi Abramson, a junior agent at the literary agency that Greta had recommended. She made an appointment and then went to a copy center to have her book manuscript printed. The night before her appointment, she cast a couple of charms on the manuscript. First, she cast a notice me charm that would make hers stand out from others. Second, she cast a compulsion charm to make anyone who started to read it want to finish it. She could have done even more to ensure the manuscript was accepted, but she wanted it to stand on its own merits. The charms would simply assure that it wouldn't get lost in the stacks of other submissions. The following day, she met with Levi and he was polite as they talked briefly and she outlined what the book was about. He warned her that fantasy was a hard sell, although the romance element helped it. He agreed to take a look and accepted the manuscript. The meeting lasted about fifteen minutes before she was politely ushered out. Figuring that she had done what she could, Ginny decided to change her focus back to exploring the big city she now called home. The city offered a lot to see and do and one thing that Ginny enjoyed was the eclectic range of music that seemed to be everywhere, from street corners to cafes and clubs. Although she had to watch her budget, she gradually continued to expand her music collection.

Sixteen days after her meeting with Greta, Ginny received a call from Jack advising that the permit had come through and was good for one year. He also advised that they had an interested client and wanted Ginny in the next day if she agreed to the shoot. It was a standard shampoo advertisement shoot and Ginny readily agreed. She had been living in the expensive city for two weeks and living off savings. She had considered trying her magic show, but had heard that she would need a special permit in the city. The show had also become boring for her, so she was waiting until she was desperate. Now maybe she would have some income and not have to worry.

The following day Ginny showed up to the shoot a bit early and Greta was there to greet her. She called her niece Joan and the young woman happily agreed to look after Seb. After talking to her for a few minutes, Ginny was relieved and found Joan to be quite pleasant. Seb liked her as well, so Ginny left them while she headed upstairs to start preparing for the shoot. Five and a half hours later it was done and Ginny couldn't be happier. All the fussing around was more tiring than she had expected. Everyone seemed pleased with how it had gone and Greta presented her a check for $180 at the end. It wasn't much given the expenses that had been taken out of it, but it was a start. Before she left, Jack also came by to confirm another shoot for a Japanese client who was quite taken with her. Ginny agreed to be back at the agency in eight days and then went to retrieve her son.

Over the following two weeks, Ginny did three more shoots and made enough money to cover her expenses and even return a bit to her savings. The work was interesting, but grew tiresome after a while. Still, she couldn't believe that her hair was so popular. Three weeks after her meeting with Levi, he called her back and she was surprised at the difference in his attitude. He declared that the manuscript was quite good and he thought that he could sell it, but it needed to go to an editor first. Ginny arranged to meet with him and they discussed the contract for him to be her agent. He would take a percentage once the manuscript sold and then the editor he recommended would take another smaller percentage. Ginny hadn't realized how much would be coming off the top, but she was just happy with the idea that her work may get published. Once she signed with Levi, he started working right away and Ginny found herself in several meetings with the editor he had arranged. Over the next several weeks, her manuscript was sliced, diced and adjusted. At several points Ginny had to stand firm and had a few tense discussions with the agency, but the end result turned out well, even if it was a bit different from her original. With the final manuscript complete, Levi then began to shop it around to different publishers.

At this point Ginny had been in New York for eight weeks and was now definitely showing at 21 weeks pregnant. She had visited a clinic near the hostel and everything was proceeding normally, although she needed to watch her weight. She had been giving in to cravings more, but since she had weaned Seb, she wasn't burning as many calories. With the doctor warning her about the potential for gestational diabetes, Ginny agreed to limit her ice cream to no more than once a day.

On average, Ginny spent ten to fifteen hours a week working with the modeling agency and then divided the rest of her time between working with her literary agent, exploring the city, and starting on writing a sequel to her book. During her explorations, she also made another decision that required all of her Gryffindor courage. She had discovered a large magical neighborhood during her second week and occasionally made a point of walking back close to it, but never entered. The entrance was down a side alley that was disillusioned against muggles. Only a small notation in runes that was disguised in a bit of graffiti had clued her in. One day she put on her glamors and wandered back into a world that she had left behind many months ago. The neighborhood was over twice the size of Diagon Alley and incredibly modern, befitting the city. She spent several hours looking around and found that no one gave a foreign witch a second glance in the bustle of the large district. Along the way, she purchased a couple of books as well as some basic potions for different ailments and healing. Finally, she decided it was time for a new wand. The one Dean had loaned her worked alright, but it always seemed a bit heavy and made her magic cumbersome. There were actually two wand shops in the neighborhood, but she opted for one that specialized in custom made wands. The proprietor took fifteen minutes measuring her, asking questions and watching her cast with the borrowed wand. She then told Ginny to come back in an hour. Seb was getting fussy so she decided to go find lunch and then returned after. When she returned, the new wand was amazing when she first tried it. Her magic flowed effortlessly and she felt the weight lift. It was a light elm, nine and a quarter inches, with an unusual core of three braided unicorn hairs. It cost her 27 galleons, but it was worth it.

A week later, she celebrated Seb's first birthday and found it hard to believe how quickly the time had gone by. Dean had called to wish his son a happy birthday and had even sent a small toy to Ginny's address at the hostel. Dean actually called almost every week to check on how they were and was amazed at how much she was doing. Javier had called twice since she had left, but he remained distant when they spoke.

As the month of October progressed, Ginny started to contemplate her plans. The weather was turning colder as fall arrived and she knew the city had the possibility of getting a lot of snow. After her time in Switzerland, she had decided that snow was fun to play in for a while, but she didn't want to live with a lot of it. Back home in the west country of England, the snow had come but it was usually limited to a couple of inches. Even when she was at Hogwarts, Ginny had dreaded leaving the castle when the snow drifts were especially high. She also had to be honest with herself about her modeling career. While it had seemed amazing and glamorous at first, it had since lost its shine.

Ginny was still considering her next steps during the third week of October when Levi called her. He was obviously excited, but refused to give her the news over the phone so Ginny bundled herself and Seb and headed out on the subway to Levi's office. Once there, he greeted her at the door effusively.

"Jen! Great news! We've got an offer for your book. Major publisher. More money than I had hoped. And they only have a few edits they want to make. Initial printing of 20,000 copies. Really great for a first time writer."

"Wow! That's fantastic. So what's the offer?"

"I've got all the paperwork right here. The total, minus agency and editorial fees. Now, you'll be responsible for taxes on your own. Not sure how that works for you Brits. The total you'll receive is here at the bottom. There's also an option for additional printings. Any of those will only have the agency fees as there won't be more editorial work."

Ginny took the contract and read through the entire thing carefully before reaching the bottom with her total. It was significantly less than the initial, but she had expected that. Still, it was almost 24,000. She did a rough calculation in her head and it came to around 950 galleons or around 16,500 pounds. That would keep her covered for travel for quite a while. Of course, it might also cover her other idea that she had been contemplating. Once she was done reading, she looked up at Levi and smiled.

"Well, this does look quite good. So what do I need to do to accept the offer? Also, what kind of edits do they want?"

"I knew you'd want to know about the edits. I have them right here. I suggest you look those over, respond on them and then decide on signing."

Ginny nodded and looked at the manuscript pages he had handed her. There were eight changes total, covering ten pages. Seven of them were minor enough, but one removed an entire battle scene that the publisher had thought was too much. Ginny felt though that it was necessary to explain the central character's reactions later in the book. She looked up at Levi as she set the papers down.

"Alright Levi, I can agree to all the changes except number five. That battle scene is important. I'll sign if we accept the others and leave that in."

"Understood. Let me adjust the contract. I'll be back in a few."

Levi left the office to modify the paperwork and Ginny took Seb out of his stroller to cuddle him while they waited. He was getting quite big and her growing belly was starting to get in the way of balancing him on her lap. Still, she managed as she buried her nose in his soft curls and contemplated what they were going to do next. After about twenty minutes, Levi returned.

"Okay Jen, here we go. Contract is modified to accept the other changes, but leave the one scene in. Once you sign this, I send the modified contract back to the publisher to see if they agree. Once they countersign, you get a check."

Ginny accepted the contract, perused it once more to make sure, and then signed. Levi beamed as he took the papers and tidied the stack.

"Well Jen, congratulations and thank you! Normally I'd offer some celebratory champagne, but how about some juice maybe?"

Ginny laughed.

"That's fine Levi. I appreciate the offer, but I'll let you get on with your day. When should we hear back from the publisher?"

"Not long. Probably within a day."

Ginny nodded and shook his hand as she got up to leave. That night she decided to celebrate and treated herself to a steak. With her book deal almost complete, Ginny spent the rest of the evening contemplating her next move. The following afternoon Levi called to let her know that the publisher had accepted the contract. She made her way to his office and accepted the astonishing check for her first published work.

The next morning she decided it was time to deal with her other part time career as she called Greta and asked for a brief appointment. She met Greta that afternoon and gave her the news that she wanted to stop modeling. Greta was unhappy, but accepted that Ginny wanted to move on and asked her to keep in touch. Greta also gave her a copy of the most recent magazine publication from Ginny's last shoot. She then had Jack finalize the paperwork to remove Ginny from their listings. Two days later, Ginny packed up her things and checked out of her hostel. On her way to the train station, she dropped a quick note for her family in a post box, then she first took the subway before then boarding a train heading south.


	14. Florida Bound

Chapter 14 – Florida Bound

While she had been living in New York, Ginny had been contemplating her future and traveling once she had two children. She knew she wanted to see more of the States and picked up a couple of tourist guide books. She also talked to the different travelers who passed through her hostel and got a better idea of how different Stateside traveling was from Europe. As she had already discovered, train coverage wasn't as comprehensive or cost effective as it was in Europe. Part of that she realized was due to the vast amount of land to be covered. Other travelers advised that traveling by bus was a cheaper alternative, although it could be slow depending on how many stops and side jaunts the route took to smaller towns. Most everyone she talked to advised that having your own car was ideal, if you could afford it. Another discussion had come up one evening regarding RVs.

The term was new to Ginny until it was explained and she realized an RV was what she knew as a caravan. She had actually seen a couple of muggle caravans as a child. One was temporarily passing through Ottery St. Catchpole and another was parked at the coast when she had been on a family outing. She knew they were basically small houses on wheels, but had never really had a close look at one. Intrigued, she checked some books at the library and was fascinated by what she saw. The library also had a computer that connected to the internet. The tool was new to her, but it offered additional information and even gave her an idea of how expensive they could be. She found a listing for several dealerships and decided that it was worth at least exploring the option. If driving was the best way to see the States, she liked the idea of having a built in place to stay, especially since she would soon have two small children.

With this in mind, she took two different trains down the coast to New Jersey. Once she arrived in the town that she had decided on, she loaded herself and Seb up and walked the two miles to the dealership. That was something else she was trying to get used to, the different measurements that were used in the States. When she arrived at the dealership, a salesman immediately joined her and she expressed that she was a complete novice who was interested in learning about RVs. For the next two hours, the salesman, Joe, guided her around and showed her the different classes. She looked at one of the giant buses out of curiosity and was amazed, although she quickly redirected her focus on a Class C. She gave Joe her budget and he directed her to several used RVs on the lot. Ginny found one that she especially liked, but it was a couple thousand over her budget. Seeing her hesitation, Joe offered to bring it down right to her budget and she agreed. It was a seven year old, 30 foot with a single slide out in the living area, a queen bed in the back, an over cab bunk, pull out sofa bed, and split bath with a small child size tub with the shower. Adding on an extended warranty and tax, the total came to just over her book payment. Joe seemed quite taken with the young mother and even spent a couple of hours showing Ginny how everything worked and giving her driving instructions.

Finally, as the sun was setting on a long day, Ginny strapped Seb into his seat using the seatbelts on the couch, and pulled slowly out of the dealership. The first night she only went a short ways down the road to a local RV park, with a stop at a store for groceries, sheets, and a few other necessities. That night, as she worked on her hookups for the first time, she had a brief thought of how amazed her family would be to see her now. Once that was done, she cooked a simple dinner and then bathed Seb in the small tub. Once he was asleep, she curled up in her own bed and reflected on how far she had come.

The next morning Ginny was up even earlier than Seb and started to look through her maps and guide books to decide where she was heading next. The fall weather was turning cool and she knew she wanted to head south, but had to decide on a route. She had read about the fall colors in the Appalachians and decided to go that direction. Once Seb was up and fed, she decided to head west toward Philadelphia. She had been reading some US history and wanted to see some historical sights on the way. She found an RV park outside of Philadelphia near a train line and stayed for a couple of days. She took the train into the city and looked around the historical sights. Once again she thanked the gods that Seb was such an easy going boy. As long as he was fed, changed, and had his mother on hand if he fussed, he was happy to ride along and take in whatever sights she was interested in.

After Philadelphia, she spent one day near Baltimore and then moved on down to DC. She found a place to stay in Virginia and then utilized several train connections into the city. There was no way she could see everything, but she felt she was starting to get a feel for each city and she was learning a lot. On her second night at the RV park in Virginia, she received a call from Javier. She hadn't talked to him in a couple of weeks and he was checking in to see how she and the baby were doing. When he heard she had an RV and was heading south, he made her promise to stop in Charlotte and see him. She agreed and was happy that he still seemed interested in seeing her since he had been a bit distant.

After DC, Ginny drove west and headed into the mountains. It was early November and the colors truly were spectacular. Over the previous week she had been thinking about funds, especially when she put a hundred plus dollars into her gas tank. She knew she still had some savings, but would have to start thinking about a job before long. She was due in early January and also wanted to find a place to settle by December to get prepared for the baby's arrival. As she drove on south through the mountains, she pulled over at a number of scenic overlooks and noticed that fall brought a lot of tourists out to the mountains. With that in mind, Ginny decided that she should maybe pull out the duffel with her magic show props. She hadn't done her show in months, but with her new wand it came back effortlessly. Just before she crossed into North Carolina, she found a particularly large and well-populated overlook. It was big enough that two tour buses and a dozen cars were already there when she arrived. Parking the RV, she put Seb in his stroller and set up her show just outside her door. Soon she had an audience and was back into the flow of her performance. As the tourists came and went, she received a steady traffic of onlookers and had to empty her hat several times. After a couple of hours, she took a break and fed herself and Seb before then performing for a couple of more hours. When she was done, she was pleased to find that she had earned enough to cover her gas for a few days. As she continued on down through the mountains over the next couple of days, Ginny found three more stops where she pulled over and performed for a few hours. By the time she swung back east to head for Charlotte, she had made enough to travel for another two more weeks.

On the way to Charlotte, she stopped in Asheville and immediately liked the bohemian feel of the town. Looking at her calendar, Ginny realized she was overdue for a checkup and asked around until she found a small clinic where she could get herself and the baby checked on. The nurse at the clinic was a bit surprised to be asked to do a prenatal checkup for someone who was just passing through, but Ginny brought all her previous records and was in good health, so the exam went quickly. When the technician decided to scan her, Ginny finally had the answer she had been waiting for when she was told she was expecting a girl. With everything going well, Ginny thanked the nurse and then went to pay cash. That also surprised the staff, but they finalized the paperwork and gave Ginny a copy before she headed on to her next stop.

The day before she got to Charlotte, Ginny called Dean since they hadn't talked in over a week. She was surprised to find that he was in Germany working on a mural commission. They talked for a good while and he was astounded to find out that she was caravanning through the States. He worried about her and her advancing pregnancy, but she assured him she was fine. He also took a couple of minutes to talk to Seb, who now knew a dozen words and happily strung a few of them together with some babbling while he talked to his father on the phone.

At the start of the third week of November, Ginny arrived in Charlotte and settled herself in an RV park south of the city, about ten minutes from Javier's apartment. She called him to let him know where she was and he showed up a couple of hours later when he got off work. Following her instructions to the numbered lot where she was parked, he knocked on her door and Ginny opened it a moment later. When Javier first saw her, his eyes went wide and Ginny grinned.

"Hi Javier, come on in."

Javier stepped up into the RV and looked around briefly before turning back to look at Ginny.

"Wow Jen. You look great. Very pregnant."

Ginny laughed.

"I would hope so at almost 33 weeks. How are you doing?"

Javier took a seat on the couch and picked up Seb, who was happy to see him again. As he played with her son, Ginny updated him on everything she had been doing. She showed him a couple of the magazines that she had modeled for and he seemed quite impressed. He in turn updated her on what was happening with his job. When she asked about women, he admitted to one brief relationship, although that had since ended. After talking for a half hour, Javier offered dinner and they went out to a nearby restaurant. When he drove her and Seb back to the RV park, talk turned to Ginny's plans.

"So Jen, where are you off to now? Are you leaving right away?"

"Yes, I'll be leaving in the morning. I've already seen most of Charlotte. I'm going to drive down to Florida. I want to get somewhere warm and find a place to stay for a while. I'd like to be settled within the next two weeks and then stay until the baby is born. I'll have to find a mid-wife when I pick a place."

"I was wondering, when the baby comes, I'd like to see her."

"Of course. Like I said before, I want her to know who you are. How much you're involved is up to you. I've also been thinking about names. I know when we talked before I told you I wanted to include your Basque culture, but we didn't know the sex yet. There is a name that I like. It's actually an aunt that you've mentioned, Amaia. What do you think?"

"I like it. I appreciate you bringing my culture into it. What about a middle name?"

"Well, I've been thinking that with Seb I named him for the countries where he was conceived and born. Since she is going to be born in the States, I want something that ties her to here. The thing is that it's such a melting pot with names from everywhere. I was thinking though that Charlotte was our first home in the States and that it would be a good middle name. Amaia Charlotte Jacobs-Albaroz. Seb's last name is hyphenated as well, so my plan was to keep with that pattern."

"It's pretty, I think it will fit. It's a bit of a mouthful with the last name, but she won't use that every day. I think you picked well."

"Excellent, well that's decided. Now I can start using her name when I talk to her."

Ginny and Javier talked for a few more minutes before he got up to leave. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and then stepped back.

"One more thing Jen. I know you're doing well for yourself, but I want to help you. Here's some cash for expenses."

Ginny was a bit surprised, but accepted the money without looking at how much there was. She thanked him and gave him one last kiss before he left for the night. When she checked the envelope later, she was surprised to find two thousand dollars inside. She knew he had a very good job, but was still surprised at his generosity.

The next morning Ginny was up early and headed out of Charlotte, aiming south. She drove a few hours until she reached Savannah and then found a small park north of the city to stay for the night. After asking around the park, she found that there was a bus that connected into the city and decided to stay a few days. The next morning she loaded Seb into his stroller and headed to the bus stop. It actually ended up taking three different buses and nearly two hours before they made it to the city center. Ginny took a few hours and looked around, including taking part of a walking tour through some of the old neighborhoods. Seb was as good as always, but by mid-afternoon he was getting fussy and Ginny began the long bus rides back to the RV park. As she tried to comfort her fussy son, she reflected on her travels in Europe and definitely missed having train coverage near most major cities.

Having had a feel for Savannah and not wanting to endure the buses any longer, Ginny continued her drive south. A short ways south of the city she stopped at Fort McAllister and took about an hour to walk around. As part of her self-studies on US history, she had read a bit about the Civil War and found it fascinating. As a child, her mother had schooled her before Hogwarts and had given her plenty of wizarding history and some British history, but nothing else in regards to world history. Now she was making a point to do more than just sightsee. She wanted to learn about the places she was traveling through. She had come a long ways from the sheltered life of a pureblood English witch.

Later that day, she crossed into Florida and had a choice to make. She could continue down 95 and head down the Atlantic coast, or she could cut inland and take 75 down the middle of the state. She also had the option of going even farther and traveling along the Gulf Coast. She decided she wanted to stay along the Atlantic coast and stayed on 95 as she passed through Jacksonville. She stopped just north of St. Augustine and decided to stay for a couple of days. It was now the first of December and she had just over a month to go before she delivered. She knew she wanted to find someplace longer term in Florida, but hadn't decided where. She spent several days looking around the beautiful old town of St. Augustine and made a point of talking to a number of people along the way to get a feel for the city and what it had to offer. Although she liked the town, it didn't quite seem to be what she wanted, so she continued on down the coast.

Ginny's next stop was to take a couple of days at Cape Canaveral. She was in awe of the technology that went into the space program. As she toured the museum and took a tour around, she couldn't help but think that her father would probably have a seizure if he was ever given a chance to see what she was seeing. After the Cape, she made her way down to Vero Beach, cutting off of 95 a short ways to visit the town. She stayed for a few days and thought she might have found her place, but then a storm blew in off the ocean and she decided that she didn't want to deal with the unpredictable weather that came with living so close to the Atlantic.

While Ginny was traveling and thinking about her family and what they would think of her travels, her latest letter arrived on Arthur's desk at the Ministry. The last letter he had received had been nearly a year before and once again had been anonymously mailed from a central London drop box. This time when he picked up the letter and saw the post mark for New York City with Ginny's handwriting underneath, his jaw dropped. Carefully slitting it open, he drew out yet another brief note that basically assured him that his daughter was well and enjoying her travels. Looking at the letter, he didn't see any readily identifying marks except for the post mark. The last couple of letters had been the same as the first so he hadn't had them inspected further. Now he thought that maybe there would be a clue beyond the fact that Ginny appeared to be in the States. Heading downstairs, he found his friend Gene again, who greeted Arthur with his usual enthusiasm.

"Arthur! What's going on? Still upset that I beat you at darts last Thursday?"

"Well, maybe a bit Gene, but actually I have another favor to ask. I received a new letter from Ginny. This one is postmarked from New York City and I was wondering if you could take a look?"

"New York? Wow, she is traveling around. Let me see if I can find any clues."

Gene took the letter and envelope and spent the next five minutes carefully inspecting both. When he was done, he shook his head.

"Arthur, I'm sorry, but I can't help you more than you know. The paper is American and the ink is standard. About all I can tell you is that it appears she did actually write this in the States rather than have someone just drop it when they were visiting there. I know it's not much. How long has she been gone now? She hasn't contacted anyone?"

"Thanks for trying Gene. I'm not surprised, but I had to try. She's been gone about two and half years. I'm glad she's doing well, but the family is still not right without her. Molly's incidents are getting worse. The healers say the process is inevitable and would have happened anyway, but it's still hard to see her get upset when Ginny is mentioned. She's missing a lot with the family."

"Wow. I feel for you Arthur. I can't imagine if one of mine took off for this long. Didn't she say she'd be back in a couple of years?"

"She said she _may_ be back in a couple of years. She left it open ended. I check in with her close friends periodically, but no one I've talked to has heard from her."

Gene commiserated with his friend for a couple more minutes before Arthur left and let him get back to his work. That night he presented the letter to Molly, but no tears flowed. She just gripped the letter and stared at it for nearly an hour, unmoving. He passed the word on to the rest of the family that at least Ginny had been heard from.

Meanwhile, Ginny was continuing her exploration of Florida and enjoying the temperate December weather. She reached Miami and soon came to the realization that deciding to drive an RV through Miami traffic was a bad idea. Once she was south of city and out of most of the traffic, she and Seb found a small diner to grab dinner. The diner had a rack in the front lobby with a plethora of tourist brochures and Ginny took several to her table to look at. One was an advertisement for the city of Homestead and announced itself as the 'Gateway to the Everglades'. The Everglades were something she had read about and was interested in seeing, so the ad was appealing. Checking her map, she found that Homestead was only about another twenty minutes down the road. With the sky darkening, she decided that she would make the town her next destination.

Shortly before seven, Ginny pulled into an RV park slightly south of the center of town. She had driven around a bit and the place looked nice. After a long day of driving and with her son starting to get fussy, she parked her RV, took care of her hookups in record time, and settled in for the night.

Over the next couple of days, Ginny spent time looking around the town. It was decent size, but not too large and everyone was friendly and welcoming. The RV park was also closer to the center of town than a lot of places she had stayed, making it easy to pack up the stroller and walk where she needed to go. She was now 36 weeks and located a nearby midwifery clinic for a checkup. Unlike previous checkups, the clinic took all her records and didn't make any kind of fuss over the fact that her prenatal care came from three different states. Although a bit surprised, they did agree to accept cash and also gave her an approximate cost of an average delivery in their birth center. The final point that made her mind up to stay in Homestead occurred five days after she had arrived.

Ginny was on her way to the manager's office to talk to Gloria about a monthly rate when she saw the woman was outside the office hanging a sign. As she got closer, Ginny saw that the sign was for help wanted. Intrigued, she approached Gloria, the owner of the park.

"Hi Gloria. Nice day out. You're looking for help? For what?"

"Oh, hi Miss Jen. I fired Troy yesterday. I told him not to come to work drunk again and he didn't listen. I don't care if he is my best friend's son, I need someone stable. I've been too patient with the boy."

Ginny grimaced. She had interacted with Troy on a couple of occasions and had disliked him from the beginning. Besides being frequently drunk, he also seemed to avoid bathing and still considered himself enough of a stud to flirt with every woman in the park. Shaking her head, she turned her attention back to Gloria.

"So Gloria, what exactly are you needing help with? I'll be honest, I never saw Troy do that much."

"Well, you've got that right. He was supposed to help with maintenance, but I've got Jim coming in now as needed for that. Mainly what I need is someone to help in the office during our peak check in times on Fridays and Saturdays. Also, I need coverage on Wednesday nights. It's probably only 18 hours or so a week, but I'll go crazy trying to deal with the weekend rush on my own."

"Hmm, well that's not much. I might actually be interested if I can keep Seb behind the counter with me. He's a good boy. As long as I set him up with snacks and toys, he entertains himself. What's the pay?"

"Really? You'd be interested? I've got no problem with you keeping Seb with you. You've only been here a few days and I can already tell you're reliable. If you're interested, I'll let you have your slot for nothing. Make it a trade."

Ginny's eyes almost bugged out. What Gloria was offering was better than she had hoped and would help her stretch her funds even more.

"Alright Gloria, that sounds more than fair. Of course, I'll have a week or so that I'll need to take off when this little one is born in January."

"I understand. I'll figure something out. Maybe recruit some friends who owe me. Well, I guess I don't have to worry about this sign. It's Thursday now, so you can start tomorrow. Say around eleven? I'll need you until six. Same hours on Saturday. Then on Wednesdays, I'll need you from six to nine."

Ginny agreed to the arrangement and left to continue with a couple of errands. As she pushed Seb down the road, she realized that she would soon need a double stroller. Forgoing some other stops, she headed to a large store on the edge of town and finally managed to finish her baby shopping for the new arrival. When she was done, she called a taxi to help get her, Seb and all the purchases back to the park. The next day she started her new job working the office with Gloria. Once again she felt herself settling into a new city with a sense of relief.


	15. A New Blessing

Chapter 15 – A New Blessing

Once Ginny was settled in Homestead, she called her friends and let them know the address of the park where she could receive mail. Christmas was fast approaching and Ginny was in the last weeks of her pregnancy when she started to feel especially large and cumbersome. Still, she managed to string some lights on her RV and set up a small tree inside. Seb was now 15 months old and able to start appreciating the decorations. She settled into a routine of working a couple of part time days a week in the park office and then spent the rest of the time doing small errands around town, working on her book sequel, or just spending time with her son.

She knew that when the baby arrived her time with Seb would be lessened, so Ginny made an effort to use the time she had alone with him. He was now chattering quite well and was a gorgeous child with his creamy mocha complexion, mass of red-brown curls and sparkling hazel eyes. He also already knew how to pour on the charm with anyone they stopped to talk with around town. She was already starting to dread the inevitable crowd of witches that would someday flock to him.

That was something else that Ginny had no doubt about after an incident in late November. She had wondered a couple of times before, but now she knew without a doubt that Sebastien was a wizard. One afternoon when they were stopped along the coast taking in the sights and enjoying a picnic lunch on the beach, a small inflatable toy of Seb's had gotten caught by the sea breeze and was blown a good ten feet away. Ginny was about to jump up to retrieve it when the toy suddenly zoomed straight back into Seb's hand. The wind was blowing the opposite way and the trajectory was too perfect to not have been accidental magic. She had been quite excited and fussed over him a good bit. That night she had called Dean with the good news. Now she would just have to be careful to watch him for accidental magic, especially around muggles.

About a week before Christmas, Ginny was finalizing the details for her imminent delivery and another concern came to mind. She had everything arranged at the clinic and planned on calling a taxi when she went into labor. Her bag was packed and she was more than ready to meet her daughter. Then she thought about Seb and what to do for him when she delivered. The two of them went everywhere together, but she knew that the small boy wouldn't understand the pain and screaming that came with labor. She was in the office with Gloria one day and the woman had a suggestion. Gloria put Ginny in touch with a good friend who had two teenage daughters, fourteen and seventeen, who often babysat. They lived only about a mile from the park and Ginny took Seb to visit one day. The entire family was quite welcoming and a bit amazed that she was taking on single motherhood and traveling. After spending an hour with them, she felt reassured and arranged to have them take Seb when she went into labor and keep him overnight until she was released. It was a difficult choice since she had only ever left him with Dean or Javier, and then only for a brief time. With the arrangements made, she then packed a bag to have ready for him when the time came.

Soon it was Christmas Eve and business in the park was a bare trickle as less people traveled that close to the holiday. Ginny used her free time to mainly relax with Seb and also decided to call all her friends. She made calls to Guy and Elise in Switzerland, Fran and Bartolo in Italy, Dean in England, and Javier in Charlotte. Everyone was doing well and all, with the exception of Javier, were busy preparing for the holiday. They all inquired on how she was feeling and Fran and Dean both expressed concern that she had nobody with her for the delivery. Fran was still a bit upset as well to know that Ginny was adding onto her family on her own. Still, it was good to talk to them all, even if it did mean spending a bit more on her mobile bill.

Christmas came and Ginny's delight of the day was her son and his excitement now that he could appreciate his gifts. He received a couple of small toys and some clothes that he needed, but she didn't go overboard since their space was limited. She then utilized the tiny oven in her RV to make a small chicken while she cooked a few sides on her two burner stove. She finalized the meal with a couple of turnovers that she baked and Seb was enthusiastic about all of it. The meal was simple, but it all turned out well and Ginny even impressed herself with her cooking skills, which she had recently been trying to improve. She missed her family back home, but as her little girl kicked inside her and her son squealed while playing with his toys, she was happy. She thought back on the two and a half years since she had left and wondered about when to go home, but she knew she still wanted to travel and add onto her family.

That night after Seb was asleep, Ginny spent a good hour writing in a new journal that had been a gift to herself. She had been keeping a journal since her second week in France and her old one had almost filled up. She wasn't strict about her entries, but wanted to keep track of her journeys. Sometimes she'd write daily, but other times she would skip for a while. On Christmas she had plenty of catch up to do after over a week of neglecting the task. It had been a good day and she felt it was an ideal time to capture her thoughts.

The week after Christmas, Ginny received a surprise package from Levi. Her book had been printed and he sent her a dozen copies. It was amazing to see it finally complete with the cover art that she had chosen. When she signed a copy and gave it Gloria as a late Christmas present, the woman was speechless for the first time since Ginny had known her. She then signed additional copies and sent them to her friends in Europe and Javier. The rest she saved, hoping to one day give them to her family back home. She called Levi to thank him and she found him to be much calmer than previously, as they talked for a good half hour. He expressed reserved enthusiasm over the sequel she was writing, indicating that they still had to see how the first book sold.

That same week Ginny got a terrible scare when Seb came down with a bad cold and croup one night. His breathing was labored and he was flushed with fever. He had only ever had a few sniffles, so she was beside herself. Then she remembered the potions she had bought in New York and dug out the parcel that had been tucked away. She had selected some of the standard potions that her own mum always kept on hand for small injuries and illnesses. Reading the label, she adjusted the dose based on Seb's size and then administered a dose each of two different healing potions, following by a small dose of calming draught. His breathing became better within minutes and he soon settled and fell asleep. Ginny sat up, watching him carefully for several hours until it was time for his next dose. She woke him when the time came, administered a second dose of each potion, and changed his nappy. He was still so tired that he was almost asleep before she got the clean nappy on him. By the next morning, she was exhausted but Seb was feeling fine and as energetic as usual. Ginny quietly sent a thank you to her mum for teaching her about basic family healing potions. She may be living mostly as a muggle, but she was still a witch and would use whatever each world offered to care for her children.

Soon the new year dawned and Ginny remained in countdown mode. Finally, around four in the morning on January 5th, the back pains she had been experiencing for a couple of days resolved into full contractions. She put her plans into action, notified Gloria, and then called a cab. While she waited for the cab, she made quick calls to Dean and then Javier, who indicated he would be flying down immediately.

The cab arrived to pick them up and first stopped at Seb's babysitter and then drove her to the clinic. The cab driver looked nervous the entire time and was quite happy when he finally dropped her off. As she walked in the clinic door, a contraction hit, followed by the familiar gush of water down her legs. The staff immediately went into motion, getting her admitted and in a room. The hours were long as she labored by herself. She really missed having someone with her and thought that she would need to thank Dean again for his support with Seb. Finally, shortly after two in the afternoon, Amaia Charlotte entered the world. She looked like a porcelain doll with very little hair and deep blue eyes. What hair she did have was a pale brown color. She looked much like her father and Ginny suspected that when she grew more hair, that it would be just like Javier's. The delivery was textbook, but the midwife still insisted that she stay overnight to assure that there were no complications. She talked to Seb and the sitters on the phone and they assured her everything was fine. Javier arrived about an hour after the birth and stopped in the doorway as he looked at Ginny with the small bundle asleep on her chest. Ginny looked up and smiled, gesturing him in.

"Come in and meet your daughter Javier. Like I expected, she's beautiful."

He stumbled a bit as he came in the room and looked down tentatively. Ginny turned Amaia around so that he could she her better and Javier's resolve crumbled as tears brimmed in his eyes. He reached out for a moment, and then pulled back suddenly with a look of fear on his face. Ginny laughed and reached to hand him his daughter.

"Don't be afraid Javier. Here, hold your daughter."

He still looked unsure, but took the small baby from her. He seemed to be holding his breath and didn't move until a nurse's assistant laughed at him and pushed a chair over. Taking the hint, he sat down and spent the next few minutes staring at the perfection that he and Ginny had created.

"She's amazing Jen. I can't believe we did this. Well, mostly you did this. I know I haven't been in touch much, but I do want her to know me and I'll support her."

"Thanks Javier. Like we agreed, I am not requiring anything from you except that she know you. The money you've already given me was quite generous and very helpful."

At that point Amaia began to fuss and then immediately started screaming. Javier looked frantic, wondering what was wrong. Ginny just chuckled and reached for the baby.

"She's fine Javier. She didn't suckle much before and my milk is still coming in. Let me try feeding her again."

Javier spent a couple of more hours in the clinic and then left for the night so that they could rest. The next morning he insisted that he would pick them up when they were discharged. He had rented a car at the airport and was there early the next morning. As Ginny was preparing to leave, she went to stop at the clinic office to pay her bill and Javier stepped forward instead.

"Javier, you've already helped a lot. I had this cost planned for."

"That's fine Jen, save your money. The company gave me a holiday bonus that was three times what this costs. It's the least I can do."

Ginny thanked him, once again surprised at how involved he was choosing to be. He had been distant in their last months together and she had been wondering if he was regretting the decision to agree to her proposal. Once they left the clinic, they next stopped to pick up Seb, who was delighted to see Javier. By the time they were back at the park, Ginny was more tired than she was wanting to admit and Javier realized as he insisted she take a nap while the baby slept and he played with Seb. Javier ended up staying with them for four days until Ginny regained some of her strength. When he left, he kissed all three of them and promised to keep in touch.

Amaia kept Ginny busy and she soon realized that her daughter was vastly different from her son. Seb was easy going and would usually fuss a bit and then wait to see if she responded before deciding to really cry. Amaia on the other hand decided that she would get faster service by wailing from the very beginning. Between the two of them, Ginny was kept quite busy, but she was completely in love with being a mum. One evening when she was cleaning up after dinner, she placed Amaia in Seb's lap on the couch and decided that it was the perfect picture. Despite his age, Seb seemed to have a natural instinct with his sister and always calmed when he 'held' her. Seeing the two of them together was enough to make Ginny's heart almost burst.


	16. Moving Forward

Chapter 16 – Moving Forward

With Amaia's arrival, Ginny started to contemplate her next move. Homestead was pleasant, but she was starting to feel that it was time to move on. She was still working part time for Gloria with Amaia strapped to her in a sling and Seb in a nearby playpen, but the work was anything but exciting. Still, it had allowed her to live for a couple of months with very little expenses, which was useful since she wasn't working otherwise. At the end of January, Ginny received a call from Levi that would spur her to make the decision to move along. Her book was selling better than expected for a first time author and Levi and the publisher wanted her to do a signing at a Fantasy/SciFi convention that was upcoming in Nashville. She would be paid for the appearance, as well as having a hotel room provided for the three days of the convention. Levi even arranged an agreement where she could have the kids with her. The hope was that the event would introduce her to new fans and hopefully prompt a second printing. The convention was happening in two weeks and Ginny readily agreed. She gave Gloria a week's notice and then began to plan her trip. Gloria was sad to see her go, but not surprised.

Exactly one month after Amaia's birth, Ginny began the drive up to Nashville. The location of the convention was one of the deciding factors for her and she looked forward to seeing the famous city. Her first stop on the drive was Tampa, then she moved on to Pensacola. She spent a couple of hours looking around each city, but didn't have much time to do more. Next, she went to Atlanta and spent several days there. Utilizing the city's light rail, she headed out with her double stroller full and managed to see a bit of the city.

From there she went on to Nashville, arriving a day before the convention was due to begin. Levi hadn't arrived yet, but her room was ready and she gladly checked in and took the time to relax for a bit. Levi arrived later that afternoon and called her, inviting her to dinner at the downstairs restaurant of the hotel. She happily agreed and fed Amaia before taking the lift down to meet him. As she pushed the stroller across the lobby, Levi spotted her and waved as he walked toward her. As he said hello, he looked down in the stroller and also greeted Seb. Then he took a long look at the sleeping baby.

"Wow Jen. She's beautiful. I can't believe you're doing this all on your own. Two of them!"

"Well, this was my choice. I always wanted to be a mom. I will admit that two is a bit more challenging than I had anticipated, but we're doing well."

Levi just shook his head and then led them to the restaurant. Seb was placed in a high chair while Amaia stayed sleeping in the stroller. Over the next hour they enjoyed a pleasant meal and discussed what the plan was for the convention.

Over the next two days Ginny spent six hours at the convention signing books. She was given a break in the middle of the day and even got a chance to look around. The wide range of publications, goods, and people that participated was amazing. The first day she felt like she was in a culture shock daze. Gradually she adjusted, but couldn't help to wonder what her family would think of most of it. Her book was well received and Levi stopped in periodically, quite pleased with how she was doing. On the final day of the convention, she had nothing planned until a special late afternoon signing and took advantage of the time to look around downtown Nashville. After the final event ended in the early evening, Levi met with her and offered to take her out to a different restaurant since she had been eating at the hotel for several days. They ended up at a saloon style restaurant and dance hall that was quintessential Nashville. The place had excellent steaks and Ginny found herself enjoying the evening as she talked to Levi more about the publishing business.

"So Levi, how long have you been working as an agent?"

"Not quite six months. You're only my second signed author. I know I was a bit abrupt with you at first and I apologize, but I was under a lot of stress. I actually got the job through my aunt, who is married to one of the senior agents. That combined with the fact that I can speed read with comprehension. Still, I don't get any breaks and it will take a while to prove myself. My first couple of months I was getting 'coached' on a daily basis to improve my performance."

"Wow. Well, no worries from me. I figured that your attitude was normal for professional agents. I hadn't realized the stress you're under. How many authors do you talk to each week?"

"That varies by quite a bit. What I do a lot of is reviewing manuscripts. I see about forty a week. I skim most of them. A few may catch my eye and I'll read more. Only about three or four get read completely. That's why my reading skills are so critical. The rest of my time is spent handling my authors. Right now I don't have many, so I get drafted to help senior agents with theirs. Although I've been here for your signing, I've got an office setup in my room and I've been working in between. It never stops, but I do enjoy finding new talent like yourself. Your book is refreshing. The way you write your fantasy creatures makes them almost seem real."

Ginny choked back a laugh, covering as she sipped her iced tea.

"Thanks Levi. There's a lot more to what you do than I realized. I hope my book continues to do well for both of us. I am really getting into writing the sequel, but I know that the first book has to prove itself."

Levi nodded and the conversation continued as they enjoyed a leisurely meal. Seb was happy with regular tidbits from Ginny's plate and Amaia was sleeping in her stroller. When they finished eating, they walked back the couple of blocks to the hotel. Levi decided to walk her to her room as they wrapped up their conversation and Ginny found herself suddenly asking him to come in for drinks. He accepted and followed her into the suite, settling in the sitting room with a beer. They continued talking as Ginny bustled around with the kids. When she went to the bathroom to bathe them, he stood in the doorway and continued talking to her. As she finished with Amaia, Seb decided to run out the door, dripping and naked. Needing to chase her son, Ginny reached to hand Levi the baby.

"Wait, whoa! I can't…"

"She's just a baby. Support her head and relax. I've got a toddler to catch."

Ginny spent the next twenty minutes dressing and settling her son in the toddler cot in the corner of the sitting room. When she turned around, she found Levi sitting with a sleeping Amaia comfortably set in the crook of his arm. He was smiling down on her and Ginny had to smile.

"See, I told you. Nothing to it. Thanks by the way. Seb's latest trick is to play games before bed to delay the inevitable."

"No problem. I've actually never held a baby before. They look so fragile, but this wasn't bad."

Ginny picked up her daughter and smiled at Levi.

"I think you'll make a good father someday Levi."

"Well, let's not get hasty. I've got plenty of time yet."

"Alright, you know how old I am. How old are you Levi?"

"I know the early gray sprinkles make me look older than I am. I'm only a few years ahead of you, 25."

Ginny was a bit startled. She had put him in his early thirties at least. As she shook her head, she took Amaia and set her in the travel crib by Seb's cot. With both her children settled, she went and collapsed on the couch next to Levi. The conversation from earlier continued in hushed tones, as they tried not disturb the children.

They talked for close to an hour when Ginny realized that their hands had drifted together and she was sitting quite close to him. As the conversation tapered, he leaned in and gently kissed her. She was a bit surprised, but returned the kiss as they both began to respond to each other. Soon they were snogging eagerly as hands began to wander. Ginny let out a light moan as she felt the fire ignite in her after so long.

When Levi started to unbutton her blouse, she finally disengaged and stood up as she took him by the hand. He followed her to the bedroom and their mutual need became more insistent as they began to toss clothing aside. As they fell back on the bed, Ginny rolled to the side and reached for Levi's manhood. As she wanked him and they continued snogging, she suddenly felt a couple of long fingers find her center and thrust her hips toward him. Their pace was rapidly increasing and both were beyond denying what they needed. As Ginny began to beg for release, Levi rolled her over and thrust into her quickly, immediately setting off her first orgasm. Feeling her come around him, he began to pound her quickly as she keened and begged for him. She was gripping his shoulders tightly and leaving thin scratches across his back, but he was beyond caring. When he came, his screech was answered by a pounding on the neighboring wall that neither of them paid attention to. As he started to deflate, Ginny pulled him up and sucked his flagging erection into her mouth, reawakening him almost immediately. Before he came again, Levi pulled her up and then turned her around. Realizing what was coming, Ginny arranged herself on all fours. When he seated himself in her from behind, she screamed and quaked. He took hold of her to keep her in position as he continued to work her steadily. She came twice more in succession before finally coaxing him to a second release. When she felt his hot seed jet into her, she came one final time, collapsed and fell asleep instantly.

A few hours later Ginny was awakened by her daughter's cries and quickly tried to move to answer the call. It was then that she realized she was pinned under a very masculine body and the events of a few hours earlier flooded back as she flopped back on the pillow. What the hell was she thinking getting involved with Levi? He was her agent. They had a professional relationship. Well, that relationship was now more. Or was it? If she was honest, she knew they were on two completely different paths. She supposed this was more like a one night stand. While she certainly enjoyed sex, she had never had a one night stand. Then she realized that they hadn't used any protection and suppressed a groan. She wasn't ready to add onto her family yet. Doing a quick calculation, she didn't think the timing was right. Oh well, what was done was done and she would just have to see. Then Amaia screamed louder and Levi started to stir, breaking her out of her reverie. Grabbing a nearby robe, she threw it on and went to tend to her daughter. A few minutes later she was sitting on the couch nursing when Levi appeared.

"Morning Jen. It's still early, but I see someone was hungry. I, um, think I should get back to my room."

Ginny nodded as Levi began to collect his clothes from the trail leading to the bedroom. She finished nursing as he appeared back in the living room.

"Jen, about last night, I don't regret it, but…"

"It's fine Levi. It was a one time thing. I consider you a friend, but we also have to maintain a professional relationship. We both needed the relief and neither of us are to blame. You go on back to your room now. I know you're not used to being awakened by a baby."

"Thanks Jen. I'll be in touch. You're really special."

He leaned down and gave her a quick hug before leaving the suite. Ginny changed Amaia and then returned to bed. The room smelled like sex and she was finding herself aroused again, so she pulled her wand out of her bag and cast cleaning and freshening charms before falling back asleep. A couple of hours later she was awake again and packing to leave. When she and the kids arrived downstairs, she found Levi having breakfast. She grabbed rolls with juice and said a quick goodbye to him before leaving.

Ginny found an RV park nearby and stayed in Nashville for a couple of more days to see more of the city. She then turned back south and spent the next month crisscrossing Mississippi, Louisiana, and part of Arkansas before arriving in Texas. She spent a couple of more weeks traveling around the bigger cities while in Texas. She wasn't working and Javier's money had been used, so she was now running on her savings. She knew it couldn't last, but she hadn't found a place where she wanted to remain long term.

On the third of April, she arrived in Austin and the eclectic vibe of the city immediately spoke to her. She spent a couple of nights at an RV park on the west side of town, but soon found that the park was hosting some questionable business dealings among its longer term residents. She left the place and found a park on the north side of town that had a more family friendly atmosphere. She negotiated a monthly rate and soon found herself contentedly settled in her new home. Seb was now eighteen months old and Amaia was three months. They were growing rapidly and Ginny enjoyed all the time she had with them. Still, she knew that she needed to find some way to make an income. With that in mind, she started to check ad listings. The problem she had was childcare. She didn't really want to leave her kids with anyone and, when she checked the cost, she knew she would have a difficult time making much more than what was needed to cover daycare. As she contemplated the dilemma, she realized that she was finally understanding what most single moms went through.

While Ginny was trying to find work in Austin, a previous job of hers was causing a storm back home. Hermione's mum was recovering from eye surgery and due for a follow up with her doctor. Since her husband was busy at the practice, Hermione agreed to drive her, and the two women sat waiting for the perpetually late doctor. As she waited, Hermione began to peruse the magazine offerings and wasn't overly impressed, but ultimately boredom won out and she selected an American entertainment magazine since it was the only non-British offering and looked like it might be vaguely interesting. As she flipped through it haphazardly, she suddenly stopped and all the color drained from her face. She wasn't looking at the article reviewing a new rom-com movie though, she was looking at the opposite page that advertised a brand of shampoo. The hair shown on the page was gorgeous and looked familiar, but the bit of a profile of the model was more than familiar. It was Ginny. Her breath shortened and her mum looked at her with concern.

"Hermione? What is it? I wouldn't read any of those magazines. It's all salacious lies."

"No mum. It's not an article. It's an ad. It's Ginny."

"What?"

Hermione flipped the page over so her mum could see it. Jean Granger focused her good eye and tried to remember the young witch she had met briefly a couple of times. From what she could remember, it definitely looked like her.

"You're sure dear?"

Hermione shot her mother a look that brokered no discussion. She had now recovered from her shock and looked around as she surreptitiously folded the magazine into her purse. Soon her mother was called and the appointment was finished. After she dropped her mum off, she went home immediately. Harry looked up from where he was playing with the kids and saw that she looked upset. Getting up, he went to hug her.

"What is it dear? Is everything alright with your mum?"

"Yes. Her eye is healing as expected, but I had a bit of a shock when I decided to look through a magazine while we waited."

Hermione pulled the magazine out and showed Harry the ad. His face went as white as hers had earlier.

"Ginny."

"Yes. I think we need to floo the Burrow."

Harry nodded and crossed the room to make the floo call that Arthur answered.

"Hi Harry. How are you?"

"I'm fine Arthur, but we need to talk. Is Molly there?"

"She had a bad day. I gave her a calming draught and she's having a lie down."

"Hmm, well then we should probably just talk to you. And any of the guys you can gather. Can you come over after dinner? Say around eight? We should have the kids in bed by then."

"Um, sure Harry."

Several hours later, Harry and Hermione had finished dinner and put their twins to bed when the floo flared and Arthur stepped out. He was followed shortly thereafter by the twins, Ron, and Bill. Harry welcomed them and got drinks for everybody as Hermione sat down and looked around the room.

"Alright Hermione, what's up? By the way, Percy is working late and couldn't make it. I know, big surprise."

"That's fine, the rest of you can tell him and Charlie later. You all remember that I told you about the eye surgery my mum was having done? Well, I took her to the doctor today and was reading a magazine when I found something of interest."

Hermione pulled out the magazine that was folded open to the ad and handed it to Arthur as each of his sons leaned forward to look. A series of exclamations echoed in the room as Arthur began to shake and dropped the magazine. A second later he picked it up and delicately ran one finger along Ginny's face.

"My girl…"

"So she's modeling?"

"I guess that would explain the note from New York. Do you think she's still there?"

"She does look beautiful. She grew up."

"Well, we need to get ourselves to New York."

Hermione allowed the shock to settle and then decided to speak up.

"I've actually been thinking about this since I first saw the magazine. New York is a big place. I know there are a lot of modeling agencies. It might be better to hire an investigator."

The room was silent for a minute as everybody contemplated. Then Arthur spoke up and surprised everyone.

"Boys, I want her back as much as anyone, but should we really hunt her down? She's done a lot to stay hidden. She probably never expected us to see a muggle magazine. She's an adult now. Even if we find her, we can't force her back and it may just upset her."

"What dad? You don't want to find her?"

"I don't want to hunt her down George. I want her back desperately, but the fact remains that she went through a lot to leave and disappear. It's been almost three years. It seems she's living in the muggle world now. She must have changed a lot."

"I think Arthur has a point. Finding her won't be easy, but even if we do, you know how stubborn she can be."

The twins looked at Harry and just shook their heads. There was a bit more discussion and it was decided among the group that they wouldn't go hunting for her. Arthur thanked Hermione and took the magazine home with him, deciding to find a time when Molly was well enough that he could show it to her. The twins left after him and floo'd to their shared flat. When they arrived, their girlfriends were waiting. They went and grabbed some firewhiskey and then sat down to tell Angie and Alicia the news.

"So your dad isn't going to pursue it?"

"No Licie, he thinks if we find her she'll just be upset that we hunted her down."

"Well, he may have a point."

"Well I don't care. She's my baby sister and she's been missing for years. Georgie, why don't we hire someone? We never actually agreed with what dad said."

George looked at his twin as their silent communication flashed between them. He nodded and agreed with Fred. Two days later, they located an investigator who was muggleborn and worked in both worlds. Since they didn't have the magazine, his first task was to find a copy, which he managed a couple of days later. Looking at the fine print, he determined the ad agency and contacted them next. They weren't willing to say anything over the phone, so he arranged a floo to New York City. Once there, he made his way to the agency and spent the next two hours working through different assistants who kept putting him off. He was tempted to use the imperius when his efforts finally paid off with one middle-aged assistant who succumbed to his charms and gave him the name of the modeling agency they used. The following day he went to the agency, but found himself rebuffed even more than he had been at the ad agency. He tried some minor legilimency on the receptionist in the front office, but she had only been hired a couple of months previously. He managed to get past her with the use of a confundus, but when he was found in an interior office where he didn't belong, security was called and removed him. Two days later he approached the building at night and stunned a guard. He then used polyjuice to transform into the guard and made his way upstairs. He was just getting access to an interior office when all the lights went on and two more guards called out to him. Apparently even the guards weren't allowed in the area where he was and the other guards tried to arrest him. He managed to escape by using some minor magic, but decided at that point that it wasn't worth it. If he had been looking for a missing kid, he would take the risk, but this was an adult woman who had decided to separate from her family. He floo'd back to England and met the twins at their shop. He declared failure and resigned from the job.

Fred and George were distraught by the failure, but knew there was nothing else that could be done. Like the rest of the family, they did their best to move forward with their lives and wait until someday when Ginny would hopefully decide to come home.


	17. Settling in Austin

Chapter 17 – Settling in Austin

After two weeks in Austin, Ginny finally located a part time job about a mile and a half walk from the RV park. The job was as a dispatcher for a local plumbing company. It was something that she had never dreamed she would do, but it offered exactly what she needed. The company had a couple of office workers, but most of its work force was mobile, being dispatched to jobs around the city. Her job was to take incoming service calls, assign them priority, and then dispatch a plumber who was nearby. The company already had a full time dispatcher, but needed someone to fill in a couple of shifts. Ginny was given a ten hour shift on Monday, and five hour shifts on Tuesday and Saturday. Surprisingly, one of the factors that got her the job was her computer skills, which she had been honing as she worked on her books. The best part of the job was that the dispatch office was a small room on the side of the building. It wasn't big, but there was no one else who worked in the room and the company agreed to let Ginny bring the kids as long as the job didn't suffer. The pay wasn't great but it would cover her rental fees at the RV park, as well as a few groceries after. She would probably still need to use her savings some, but it would be minimal.

Her first week on the job included one extra day in which she shadowed the other dispatcher to learn the job. It wasn't overly difficult, except when someone would call in distress because of a major plumbing failure. Three days later she arrived early, set up her travel crib for Amaia, sectioned off a corner play area for Seb, and began her new job. By the end of the day she was exhausted by the ten hour day, but was happy that the kids had done well. The phones didn't ring non-stop and in between she managed to play and take care of them. When Amaia needed to nurse, she managed to arrange her daughter in the sling and nurse her while keeping her hands free to type. The ten hour shift was only once a week and the days off in between gave her time to write and explore the city with the kids.

One day while Ginny was walking downtown, she found herself gazing in the window of a tattoo shop and something she had been thinking about came to fruition. Ever since Seb was a few months old, she had considered getting his name tattooed on herself. Now that Amaia had arrived, she had been thinking about it more. The window showed several fine examples of letter work in different scripts and she decided to go in and talk to the artist. A heavily tattooed man behind the counter smiled when she entered and introduced himself as Puck. Ginny tried not to stare at the arrangement of art he had on display and instead focused on his blue eyes as she described what she was interested in. What she wanted was not difficult and he quoted her a price. Since it was a weekday, he had available time and started to sketch the names while Ginny went down the street to find an ATM to get the cash she needed.

She returned a short while later and was quite pleased with the sketches. Puck transferred the design to her upper arm and began to get to work. Ginny flinched at first, but then used her breathing techniques to settle as she got used to the pain. The work took a bit over an hour, but it was gorgeous when complete. At the top of her arm in neo-Gothic script was Sebastien's name. Below that in a more swirled script was Amaia's name. The names were done in black and framed with traditional cherry blossom vines along the sides that wrapped around and connected them. Ginny had indicated that she planned on having more names in the future and the script was sized to allow plenty of space for additions lower down on her arm. While the work was being done, Ginny chatted with Puck to distract herself and found that he was a wealth of information on the history of Austin. At one point when he turned her to get a better angle, Ginny spotted something on the wall that caught her eye. Puck saw her looking and stopped to look over his shoulder.

"See something you like Jen?"

"That piece there, the prancing unicorn. It's a blue-white, but you could make it blue couldn't you?"

Puck laughed.

"A blue unicorn huh? Yes, I can do that. That would be a first."

"Could I get it on my leg maybe, above the ankle? Would you have time today?"

"Whoa Jen. I can definitely do that, but I don't think today's a good idea. You're a novice and you've already gotten a lot of work for your first time. Give yourself a week at least to let your body recover."

"Hmm, alright. That sounds reasonable. I'll see you in a week."

"Actually, I was wondering if I could see you sooner. There's a concert in Pease Park tomorrow with a food truck rally. Would you be interested?"

"That sounds like fun. I'd be able to bring the kids as well."

Puck grinned and then turned to finish the last few touches on Ginny's artwork. She paid him and then agreed on a time to meet at the park. The next day she loaded the kids up and grabbed the MetroRail. Puck was waiting when she arrived and they enjoyed a pleasant couple of hours eating a picnic dinner while listening to local bands. In between sets they talked more and Ginny learned that Puck's name was actually David and that he had lived in Austin his whole life. When the night started to get late and the kids began to fuss, Ginny happily accepted Puck's offer to give her a ride back to the park. When they arrived, he got out to get the stroller out of the back and help her with the kids. As she said goodnight, Ginny leaned in and let Puck give her a small kiss. Then he pushed her against the car as he deepened the kiss and she felt his tongue start to probe her. He also had a hand on her hip that was drifting to her bum. She used both hands on his chest to push him back and then said a quick good night, a bit perturbed at his forcefulness. He gave her a jaunty wave and turned to leave. She shivered as she watched his car pull out. Everything had been fine until the end. What was up with that?

Over the next week, Ginny soon forgot about the incident as she was busy with work and the kids. Puck called her the following weekend and invited her to dinner, suggesting that she come by the shop for her unicorn tattoo before they went out. It was obvious from the way he talked that he did not expect her to bring the kids along. Ginny had made friends with an older couple who were permanently set up in the park. They had a large custom bus with three slides and a multitude of amenities. Bob and Ellen had taken a quick liking to the young mother and her children, so she decided to ask if they would stay with the kids. They readily agreed and came to her RV so that the kids would be in a familiar environment. Ginny then grabbed the MetroRail and headed downtown to Puck's shop. She was still a bit upset from their first date, but she was willing to give him another chance. She stopped to pick up the money for the tattoo, happy that it was less than the scripting.

When she arrived, Puck was working on another client and she waited about ten minutes before he called her back. He gave her hand a brief kiss and then started discussing where she wanted her blue unicorn. Ginny chose to get it above her left ankle since she had gotten the kids' names on her right arm. She soon found out that artwork directly over bones is more painful and was only able to trade a few small bits of conversation while Puck worked. He finished in about 35 minutes and she stood up to check a mirror. It was perfect and she was quite pleased, although she did wish that the tattoos moved like they did in the wizarding world. As she stood at the mirror, Puck came up behind her and pressed his body to hers. She started to pull away when he spun her around and pushed her against a wall. He was groping her and kissing her sloppily when Ginny pushed him back.

"Puck! Stop! This isn't the way you start a date."

"Aw baby, c'mon. I gave you a deal on the art. Just return the favor with some loving."

"No! I'm not a whore that you can buy. I'm sure there are plenty around if that's what you want."

Puck grew angry and slammed her back against the wall as he reached under her blouse. Scared, Ginny felt for her wand in its disillusioned holster. She cast a stinging hex followed by a stun. Puck fell backwards, finally releasing her from the wall. Shaking, Ginny took a moment to look around, glad that there was no one else in the small shop. She was also glad that she always kept her wand nearby when out in the city. The problem now was that she had used magic on a muggle. She couldn't believe her judgment had been so wrong. She had initially thought he was a nice guy. Well, she was definitely done with him. With that thought, she decided on a course of action. She cast a quick enervate to wake him up, then cast a confundus and finally an obliviate, specifically removing all memories of herself. As he sat on the floor, looking around in a daze, Ginny tossed her money on the table and ran out of the shop.

Still in a bit of shock, Ginny wandered for about a half hour while she got herself under control. Twilight was descending and she decided to head back to her kids as she made her way to a nearby MetroRail stop. When she arrived back early, Bob and Ellen were concerned, but could tell by the look on her face that they shouldn't question. She thanked them and insisted that they take a small payment. Her children were glad to have her back and she set about readying dinner and caring for them.

Later that night after the kids were bathed and in bed, Ginny finally got a chance to care for her fresh tattoo and shuddered at the thought of what had happened. She wanted to forget all about it, but she would have Puck's artwork forever. Then she realized that she actually didn't have to keep it forever if she didn't want. A simple muggle tattoo could be easily removed with magic. Still, as she looked at the artwork, she decided that she liked if for what it was. At some point in the future she would have new names to be added to her arm and she could replace the bad memories with memories of a different artist. If she removed the tattoos it would just be a waste of money and would mean giving in to being a victim, which she was most determined not to be.

The weekend following the incident with Puck, Dean called to check on Ginny and the kids. Seb was now nineteen months and enjoyed chattering on the phone for a few minutes with his father. Ginny then spent a half hour catching up and Dean was enraged at what had happened with Puck, but happy that Ginny had handled herself so well. He had been back home from Germany for a few months and had a new commission in Washington, DC that he was expected to begin in two weeks. With nothing to do between, he wanted to come visit and Ginny eagerly welcomed the idea. When they said goodbye it was with the knowledge that Dean would be in Texas in a few days.

Ginny was content with her new job and still worked on her writing in her free time, but she was of course the busiest with her children. Seb was a bright and inquisitive child and she had started him on a few educational games to keep his mind engaged. He was learning basics like colors and shapes in a fun way without pressure. He also loved books and Ginny made sure to point at words as she read them. She wasn't sure how much he understood, but she was determined that each small routine of the day could have lessons built in.

When she had been pregnant with Seb, she became determined that her children would grow up multi-lingual. She was fluent in French and Italian with near fluency in Spanish, and also had a smattering of German and Catalan from her travels. She decided that French was a good secondary language that was used a lot in different countries and also in business, so she made it her goal to include French regularly with the kids. Seb had been hearing both English and French since he was born and, while English was still his dominant language, his French was on par with other toddlers of similar age. She hoped to teach him Spanish in the future as well, but didn't want to confuse him with three daily languages. One advantage of living in Austin was that Spanish was spoken a lot around the city and she got a chance to improve her fluency, as well as learn the differences between the Spanish of Mexico and the Spanish of Spain. Amaia was still young, but she did the same with her and the little girl was happy with either language, as long as she had her mother's attention.

The day before Dean was due to arrive, Ginny received a happy call from Levi. He usually called about once a month to check in and advise her on sales. Now he practically boomed through the phone in excitement.

"Jen! How are you? How are the kids? Are you liking Austin? I have fantastic news!"

The entire sentence came out in about two seconds and Ginny laughed.

"Hi Levi. We're all doing well. Austin is a great city. Lots to do and lots of music. So, what has you so excited?"

"Your sales have been going so well the publisher wants a second printing! 30,000 this time."

"WOW. That's fantastic. So, you know this is all new to me. What do I need to do? Anything?"

"Not much. I need your signature on a single page to agree to the printing. No editorial changes, straightforward. Second printings are a bit less than the initial, but I'll get you a check once you sign. I can send the paperwork FedEx overnight and then have you send it straight back."

"That sounds easy enough. So, of course the next question is, how much?"

"Well, you don't have editorial charges and this printing is larger. Your check will be 27,000 and change. You still have to pay your own taxes out of that of course."

Ginny stood, phone glued to her ear, stunned. That money would go a long way to keeping her travels going. Of course, there was the whole issue of taxes. Since she was living under an assumed name, she hadn't been paying any. Magicals in Britain paid taxes to the Ministry for any work done in the magical world, but any work done in the mundane world was still taxable by the British government. When she decided to go home, she knew she was going to have a lot to clear up. Once she collected herself, she found her voice.

"That's fantastic Levi. Thank you so much. I appreciate all your hard work. One other question. Does this mean that the idea of a sequel will be accepted now?"

"No worries Jen. I'm getting my percentage off the top, so I should be thanking you. As for the sequel, they'll want to see how this second printing sells. It will really show how big of an audience you have. But this is a big step and I would say to keep working on it. Once we see sales going well, I'll bring up the idea."

Ginny thanked him again and confirmed the address he could send the contract to. When they hung up, she found herself still in a bit of a daze. Her first book payment had bought her the RV, which meant she still only had her other savings and any money from other jobs. This money could go straight to savings and help fund her travels without her needing to work a lot. If she was careful, she could make it stretch for a while. That brought up the idea of leaving Austin. She'd only been in town about six weeks. She wasn't sure she was ready to go quite yet. Well, she had time to think on it.

The following day Dean took an international portkey to New York and then caught a floo to a local wizard's tavern, where Ginny and the kids were waiting for him. When he first saw them, Ginny was holding Seb and Amaia was in her stroller. He dropped his bags and embraced Ginny and his son before stepping back to look at him in awe.

"Gods I've missed you Jen. And look at our boy. He's all grown. I should never stay away this long."

"I've missed you too Dean. More than I realized until I saw you. Isn't he gorgeous?"

Although Seb had no recollection of the man in front of him, he was an outgoing child and calmly accepted the new set of arms that reached for him. Dean had tears in his eyes as he held his son and ran his fingers through Seb's curls.

"We did indeed make a beautiful child Jen. Just like you planned."

Once Dean had a minute to collect himself, Ginny gathered his bag while he kept hold of Seb. Since it was still mid-morning, they opted to look around town a bit. As she played tour guide, Dean pushed the stroller and they talked easily. Ginny was instantly at ease with Dean in a way she and Javier had never really been. Her mind wandered briefly and wondered what would have happened if Dean wasn't gay and she didn't have a wandering spirit. Then she squashed that thought and focused on enjoying the day. After lunch, the kids started to fuss so they decided to take the MetroRail back to the park. When Dean stepped into the RV, he whistled appreciatively.

"Wow, this is nice Jen. Cozy and comfortable with everything you need."

"Indeed. When I first thought about getting an RV, the thought was daunting and foreign, but I've fallen in love with it. It's great to be able to go wherever I want and have a place to keep the kids settled. If I'm careful with my tanks, I can even stay out without needing hookups for a couple of days. Now, you have options for sleeping. Seb sleeps on the fold out and there is plenty of room for you to sleep there with him. There's also the over cab bunk. I've got that half full of storage containers, but there's enough room left for one person to sleep. Then there's my queen bed in the back and you're welcome to stay with me. I've got Amaia sleeping in the travel crib wedged in on one side, but she usually sleeps through the night now."

"Well, if you and Amaia don't mind, then I'd like to stay with you."

Ginny nodded and grabbed his bag to take it to the back. She then put Seb down for a nap in the big bed with his sister in the crib. She set an alarm with her wand for when the kids started to wake. Closing the dividing door, she joined Dean outside on her patio area under the awning.

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking and catching up. Dean had taken a couple of commissions in England and then the large mural commission in Germany that had taken him a month. While he was in Germany, he had dated a wizard named Hans for a couple of weeks, but the relationship fizzled before he returned home. He had been back in England for several months and had been on a few dates, but nothing serious. His works were starting to command higher fees and he was doing well. Although he had enough for his own flat, he wasn't in country enough and kept his basement apartment with his brother. He paid his parents a nominal fee for rent and they were fine with the arrangement. Ginny then told him about her travels and the convention. She confessed about her one night stand with Levi, although she didn't really regret it. Dean didn't even blink. He knew how passionate of a woman she was. That was just one reason why the attempted assault had been ridiculous. If Puck had treated her right, she would have happily given him what he wanted after a few dates. She also told him about the news from the previous day and Dean insisted that they needed to celebrate. Bob and Ellen were walking by then and stopped to chat. Ginny was happy to introduce Dean to the friendly elderly couple.

"Dean, I'd like you to meet my dear neighbors, Bob and Ellen. They're permanent here, four slots over. They have a gorgeous bus."

Dean got up and shook their hands while saying hello. Ellen became pensive for a minute and looked at him sharply before speaking.

"Hmm Jen. He looks familiar. Same eyes as Seb."

Ginny laughed. Leave it to Ellen to not miss a thing.

"Yes, you're right of course. Dean is Seb's father. We've been friends since I was eleven."

"So are the two of you thinking about getting back together?"

Ginny suppressed a sigh. What was it with everyone thinking that having a child together mandated that you be together as a couple?

"No Ellen. We're just friends. We were together briefly which is how Seb happened, but we decided we were better as friends."

"Hmm, well alright. I'm glad you're at least remaining involved Dean. A boy needs to know his father. Now, I heard some cheering just before we came up. What was that about?"

"Jen just told me that her agent called yesterday and her book is getting a second printing. It also means that her sequel will have a better chance of getting published."

"What? I didn't know you were a writer Jen."

"I guess I forgot to mention it. My book is a fantasy romance. I'll get you a copy."

"Yes, so I was telling Jen that this mandates a celebration. I didn't get to celebrate with her when she got her first book deal."

"Well I would say so. You two should go out tonight. Bob and I can watch the kids. You know we love them. It's been years since our grandkids were little."

"Really Ellen? Thanks. I love that idea. I can introduce Dean to some of the local music in town."

With that agreed on, they talked for a few minutes and then Bob and Ellen returned to their walk, promising to come by around six to watch the kids. Not long after, Ginny's wand started to buzz to tell her one of the kids was awake. They stepped inside the RV before Ginny pulled the wand out. Dean looked at it appraisingly.

"That's new. Very nice. Can I?"

Ginny smiled and handed the wand over. Dean balanced it in his hand and then gave it a couple of flicks.

"I picked it up in New York. There's a large magical district there. It's custom made for me. The core is three braided unicorn hairs. Cost a lot, but it's worth it. I've been meaning to mail your dad's wand back to you, but I guess you can take it with you now."

"No worries. I never use it anyway. I'm glad you got a new wand of your own. It feels strange to me, but I can tell that it suits you."

Ginny and Dean then went to collect the kids. Amaia had woken first and then woke her brother. Dean surprised Ginny when he picked up the little girl. She looked at him a bit strange, but seemed to accept him and stopped crying.

"She's beautiful Jen. I don't know that it's the fathers so much as the beautiful mum that gives these kids their looks."

"Well, you haven't met Javier. You may rethink that if you saw him."

They spent an hour talking and playing with the kids before it was time to get ready for the evening. Seb and Dean bonded quickly as they played and Seb chattered away constantly. At one point he was so excited by a crashing tower of blocks, that he slipped into French. Dean's eyes went wide as he listened.

"Jen, did my son just speak French?"

"Yes Dean. I want the kids to be multi-lingual. French to start and then I plan on adding Spanish later. He's quite smart. We've already started some basics like shapes and colors. He also loves books and likes to follow along when I read. When you read to him, make sure to point the words out as you go."

Dean shook his head and just stared at Ginny. Then he reached over and squeezed her hand.

"Gods, you're an amazing mum. Just like I knew you would be."

A few minutes later Ginny left Dean with both kids and went to put on a simple sundress and some makeup to get ready for their night out. The dress had short, cap sleeves and showed both her tattoos off well. When she stepped back into the living room, Dean whistled admiringly.

"I don't know how, but you get more beautiful every time I see you. I'm tempted to take the kids to Bob and Ellen and then bring you back here for some alone time."

Ginny laughed.

"Really Dean? What was all the talk about your hot and heavy relationship with Hans? I can't believe you find me so attractive."

"Well believe it. I've told you before, I may not be attracted to most women, but you're my exception."

"Well thanks. I think though that you should get yourself ready. I want to show you around tonight."

Dean nodded and handed Amaia to her while he went to get dressed. While she waited, Ginny sat down to feed her daughter. When Dean returned to the living room, it was Ginny's turn to admire. He was wearing black leather pants and a red, silk button down shirt. Ginny licked her lips and caught her breath while Dean smirked at her. Once she had the baby fed, she handed her to Dean and went to fix a simple pot of spaghetti that Bob and Ellen could heat up and feed the kids. Shortly before the couple arrived, Ginny and Dean each took a turn changing a nappy. The older couple arrived minutes later and reassured Ginny that all would be fine as they pushed them out the door.

Ginny had been contemplating where to go and decided that Dean needed a unique Texas experience, so she opted to take him to her favorite Tex-Mex restaurant. Some of the food was a bit spicy for him, but he found the unique flavors quite intriguing and they spent two hours enjoying a relaxed meal. After, they walked around downtown before arriving at a local club that had a couple of indie bands playing. The rest of the night was spent dancing and enjoying the music. Around eleven they decided that they needed to get back and Dean opted to hail a cab rather than wait for the MetroRail. When they arrived back, Bob and Ellen were leaning against each other reading while the kids slept. Dean paid them despite their protests and wished them a goodnight. As soon as the door closed, he turned to Ginny and pulled her close for a kiss. His need was evident as he pulled back and waited for Ginny's response.

"I'm willing if you are Dean."

Dean grinned and started kissing her again as he felt himself rise and pressed himself against her. Ginny moaned with desire and then pulled back.

"One minute. I don't want to make love with my daughter directly next to the bed. Let's move the travel crib out here."

Dean nodded and followed her to the bedroom. Ginny gently lifted her daughter out of the crib and then Dean maneuvered it out and set it up by the couch. Ginny settled Amaia back in the crib, thankful that she had barely woken. As soon as her daughter was attended to, she turned and Dean embraced her again as they stumbled to the bedroom. Her dress came off seconds later, as did Dean's shirt and Ginny was getting agitated, wanting Dean to hurry, but he refused.

"Ginny, tonight we're going to make love slow and gentle the way it should be done. And I'm not using a fake name. I want you desperately as well, but we're going to do this right."

Ginny nodded and quickly cast the charm on herself before then proceeding to work on Dean's tight leather pants. Once they were both undressed, Dean lowered her carefully to the bed and began planting a hundred small kisses all over her body until he reached her thighs and stopped. Smelling her arousal, he slowly started to lick her, increasing Ginny's moans. Once he felt she was ready, he laid down next to her and kissed her for another long minute before rolling over and sliding into her with comfortable ease. Exercising all his self-control, he stroked her slowly as they each trailed kisses over each other's bodies. His hands caressed her breasts and she rolled her hips in time with his strokes. No words were needed as they expressed their love with their bodies. Time lost meaning as they moved together for many long minutes. When they both finally peaked, it was sudden and devastating as they clutched each other as the waves of ecstasy rolled through them. When it was done, they remained joined and fell asleep almost instantly.


	18. Westward Bound

Chapter 18 – Westward Bound

Dean woke early the next morning and smiled at the face that was inches from his. Ginny was as amazing as ever and their love making was even more so. As he looked over her beautiful body, he got a closer look at the tattoo on her arm. The guy who did the work may have been an asshole, but he was an amazing artist. The idea of having his son's named tattooed on him was appealing and he thought about getting it done at a wizard shop sometime in the future. That of course would require some explaining if his parents ever saw it. Their first guess would probably be that Sebastien was a boyfriend. He really wished that they could meet their grandson. Someday he knew it would happen. So far the Weasleys hadn't questioned him about Ginny and he was glad since he knew that they regularly asked Luna and Neville if they had heard anything. No, it was probably best to keep anyone else in England in the dark until Ginny decided to return.

As he lay thinking, Ginny began to stir and smiled at him. He leaned in to give her a small kiss that began to turn into something more. Then Amaia started crying and he sighed and pulled back. They reluctantly got out of bed and Ginny put on a robe as she went to attend to her daughter. Twenty minutes later, Dean was in the small kitchen working on a simple breakfast as Ginny sat nursing and they discussed the day. One outing that Ginny had been wanting to do, but hadn't gotten to, was the zoo and Dean readily agreed.

After breakfast they got the kids ready and packed a picnic lunch before taking the MetroRail and then a bus to the Austin zoo. The zoo wasn't large, but it was well arranged and set in the Texas hill country. Amaia was too young to appreciate it, but Seb seemed to squeal every few minutes as he saw new animals. The zoo also had a small, open air train that they took for a ride and the young boy bounced on his father's lap with joy the entire time. Dean thoroughly enjoyed the time and yet again resolved to visit more. Wherever Ginny may travel to, he would find a way to get there. They enjoyed a picnic lunch at mid-day and then spent another hour before Seb became tired and they decided to head home. Once they were back at the park and the kids were napping, Dean and Ginny retired to the chaise lounges outside the RV and soon found themselves dozing as well.

Dean spent a couple of weeks with Ginny and the kids before he needed to head to DC to work on his commission. It was early June when he left and he promised to visit more often. Ginny was once again sad to see him go, but happy that he had found success with his art. While he had been visiting, she had signed the contract for her second book printing and Levi had sent her the check. The money meant that she could start thinking about where to travel to next, although she was still enjoying Austin.

Over the next couple of weeks she started to plan and decided to stay through the fourth of July celebrations. She gave two weeks' notice at her job and at the park in preparation. The holiday didn't mean much to her, but she looked forward to the fireworks, lots of good food, including some of Austin's excellent barbeque, and a bevy of music performances around the city. As she watched the fireworks on the night of the fourth, she surreptitiously cast muffliato charms over the kids to protect their ears and then watched with interest. The show was grand, but it was nothing like Weasley Wild-fire Whizbangs. In the end she left to return home with a heavy heart as she missed her prankster brothers.

The following day, she pulled out of Austin and headed north. The weather in Austin was hot and she decided to see some of the northern states during the warmer months. She spent the next month traveling through Oklahoma, Kansas, Missouri, Iowa and Wisconsin. She didn't stay in one stop longer than two days, but she got a feel for each state, often taking smaller highways and stopping at historical markers and small towns.

As September dawned, she left Wisconsin and crossed into Minnesota and then North Dakota. She then altered her route to head south and visit Mt. Rushmore. She had been through several national parks and forests, but the massive carved monument was truly stunning and she was amazed that it had all been done without magic. She had never even heard of it growing up. She had first read about it in a history book when she was in Charlotte. She thought that if the sheltered purebloods back in England could see some muggle monuments and engineering feats they might start changing their opinions of muggles a bit.

The day before their visit to Mt. Rushmore, Seb celebrated his second birthday and Ginny was determined to make it special. They were near Rapid City, which was a good size town, and she found a children's gym that offered party packages. Although she didn't plan on throwing a full party, she decided it was something that Seb would enjoy. The facility worked with a nearby pizza restaurant that provided the food for their parties and Ginny ordered a small pizza to be sent over. She also stopped at a grocery and bought a cake that was a miniature raceway with cars topping it. With Amaia strapped into a back carrier, she and Seb spent over an hour playing at the facility. He especially loved the ball pit. Ginny was limited by the baby on her back, but she always stayed within arm's reach as he played. At one point, several other kids around the ages of two to four joined him and soon she joined two other moms as their six kids all played together. Watching Seb interact with the kids made Ginny realize that she needed to do outings like this more. Her son loved her and she doted on him, but he needed to play with others his own age. Once the kids started to tire, Ginny invited her new friends to come help celebrate Seb's birthday. A second pizza was ordered, but the cake was already big enough for everyone. Once the kids were thoroughly stuffed, the moms decided it was time to head home for naps. The other moms were a bit surprised that Ginny was in an RV traveling cross country by herself with two kids. They all exchanged numbers and Ginny said she would call if they came back through Rapid City again.

That night Dean called to wish his son a happy birthday and Ginny pulled Dean's present out of hiding and put the phone on speaker so that he could listen to Seb's joy when he unwrapped the new dump truck that his father had bought him. Ginny could foresee many hours of a dirty boy digging up a campsite with the truck.

Once Ginny left South Dakota, she next made her way to Wyoming, wanting to see Yellowstone before the weather got cold. She arrived at the start of the third week in September and spent a week driving around different points in the park. She ended up back at Jackson Hole and found something interesting happening in town. The famous rodeo was normally done by early September, but had been extended due to the fact that it had started late because of weather. Ginny was thrilled for the opportunity to see her first Western rodeo and walked the short distance from the RV park into town, ready for a busy day. She spent the next six hours watching roping, bronc and bull riding, and her favorite, barrel racing. She was amazed with the amount of control and communication that the riders had with their animals. Once the first round of events were done, there was a break in the mid-afternoon and she went down to a meet and greet area where several ponies had been lined up for the kids and a few cowboys were on hand to answer questions. Seb was tired, but re-energized at the sight of the animals. Amaia also showed an interest, squealing from the stroller. Seb especially seemed to like one dappled pony and headed straight for the animal. Ginny was a bit nervous and tried to pull him back, but the cowboy standing nearby just chuckled.

"Don't worry about him mam. This pony is used to whole crowds his size, wouldn't hurt anything except a fly."

The cowboy crouched down and started talking to Seb, who reached up to pet the pony's flank. Ginny was reassured and watched his delight. He definitely loved animals. When he was done, he turned around and ran back to her as he chattered away. The cowboy stood up at that point and smiled at Ginny. He was the picture of an all American cowboy, tall and broad-shouldered with laugh lines around his eyes and a large black cowboy hat. He smiled at her and his face lit up as he stepped forward and offered his hand.

"Hi there. I'm Cody Johnson, roper and bronc buster. We have some regulars around here, but I haven't seen you before. I'm sure I'd remember you."

"Hi, I'm Jen Jacobs. And you've met Sebastien. He answers to Seb. And this one here in front of me is Amaia. You're right that you haven't seen me before. I'm passing through, but couldn't resist a chance to see my first rodeo."

"Really? Well, your accent sounds British so I would imagine the horse riding is quite a bit different there. I tell you what, they're just about to put the ponies away and I've got a couple of hours until my next ride. Would you and the kids like to see some of the bigger horses? Nobody dangerous, just a couple of the tame ones. I can show you around back behind the chutes a bit."

"Well that does sound interesting. As long as it's safe."

"I wouldn't offer if it wasn't. Is there anyone else with you who would like to come along? A boyfriend or husband?"

Ginny chuckled at his sly questioning.

"No, it's just the kids and I traveling."

"Really? Well that is impressive to be going it on your own. Well then, follow me and I'll show you around."

Ginny followed Cody as he began to give a behind the scenes tour. They walked by the bulls, but he kept them well away and made a point of picking Seb up when he started to wander that direction, which Ginny appreciated. They talked a bit in between about her travels and she found out that he also had an RV that he pulled his horse trailer behind. They reached his horse Stella and Ginny admired her openly as Cody held Seb in one arm and took him over closer. Seb followed his instructions and gently rubbed the horse's nose. She really was quite calm and even Ginny was coaxed to walk over and say hello. Seb was so thrilled that his chattering started to alternate between English and French. Cody looked surprised and raised an eyebrow until Ginny explained that she was raising her kids multi-lingual. Cody just shook his head and smiled at her with open admiration. After visiting Stella, he walked them back to the entrance to the grounds.

"Well Cody thank you so much. That was very interesting. I'd like to stay for the later events, but as you can see, Seb is getting tired and Amaia is already nodding off. We're going to head back for naps."

"I understand Jen. I have one more event later and then I'll be in town one more day. I'd like to see you again if you're still around?"

"I think I'll be here a couple of more days and I'd like that."

They traded numbers and Ginny took Amaia out of her carrier and put her back in the stroller. Then she claimed Seb and tucked him in as well. Cody gave them a wave and she began the couple of miles walk back to the park. Later that night, Cody called and arranged to meet her at a local park and then walk to a burger joint. Cody had been hesitant at first to suggest it until Ginny assured him that she didn't need anything fancy. He claimed they were the best burgers in the west and she was looking forward to it.

Shortly before noon the following day, Ginny loaded the kids up and walked into town. Cody was waiting and greeted both her and the kids. They walked a short distance to the restaurant as Cody told her about his last event from the previous day. The restaurant was small, but the warm Indian summer day allowed them to sit outside. The burgers did end up being quite spectacular and Ginny told Cody a bit about her travels as they talked. He was impressed with the range she was covering as he had never been further east than Kansas or Texas, although he had covered every Western state. Ginny started to talk about some of the US history she had learned along the way, but realized that he started to lose attention. When they were done eating, he insisted on paying and they walked around a different side of the park from where they had met before. They reached a horseshoe pit and Cody gave her lesson. For a beginner, she didn't do bad, but Cody was obviously an expert. After playing for a bit, she decided that it was time to get the kids back.

"Cody, thanks for a great lunch and the horseshoes lesson. I need to get these kids back for naps."

"Of course, I understand. It was great spending time with you Jen. Where are you off to next?"

"I haven't decided yet. My schedule is open."

"Well then, I was wondering if you would like to see another rodeo in three days? Just outside of Boise. Only about a half hour from where I grew up. It's about five hours drive from here."

"Hmm, that sounds interesting. Idaho is a state that I haven't made yet. I think I'll take you up on that offer."

"Excellent. I look forward to showing you around. Let me give you some instructions for when you get to town. Also, I can recommend a good RV park. Drop my name and they'll give you the return visitor discount."

Ginny took the information and thanked him. As he handed her the paper with instructions, he lifted her hand and lightly brushed a kiss across her knuckles before letting go and then giving a tip of his hat before she turned to walk back to the park. Ginny appreciated his manners after what had happened in Austin. 'Manners like that will get you much further than being an asshole', she thought to herself.

The next day Ginny got a late start before driving on to Boise. She arrived around dinner time at the RV park that Cody had recommended. They welcomed her warmly and she was happy with the many amenities they provided. They had a laundromat on site and she immediately resolved to utilize that. One thing that her RV was lacking was a washer. Once she had the kids settled that night, she worked on her book some, but found her thoughts drifting to the cowboy she was following across the west. Cody was incredibly kind and he was certainly handsome. He was obviously skilled at what he did from the number of awards he had earned. Still, she wondered how much they really had in common. After a few minutes contemplation, she pushed the thoughts aside and decided to just see how things went.

The next morning she was up early and packed the kids to go look around the city. As she walked down a path in the park, she heard her name and looked up to see Cody waving at her. Smiling, she pushed the stroller over to where he had his RV set up. As she got closer, she saw a second cowboy sitting at the table with him. Both of them stood up as she came near and Cody greeted her.

"Good morning Jen! Glad to see you made it. Donna said someone checked in using my name last night. I thought about looking for you, but I wasn't sure what time the kids woke up."

Ginny chuckled.

"The kids usually wake up before me. Now that I'm a mum, there's no sleeping in. By the way, thanks for the recommendation. This is a very nice park."

The other cowboy took a step forward and Cody looked over at his friend before turning back to Ginny.

"Jen, this is Brett Bach, a fellow roper. He'll be competing in the rodeo tomorrow as well. Brett, this is Jen Jacobs and her two munchkins, Seb and Amaia."

Brett removed his hat and reached out to shake Ginny's hand. He was even taller than Cody with blonde hair and bright blue eyes that twinkled as he turned on a megawatt smile. Ginny wasn't usually one to go just for looks, but something about him drew her.

"Hello Brett, a pleasure to meet you. I look forward to seeing my second rodeo tomorrow."

"So, you're new to rodeo? Which was your first?"

"Jackson Hole. That's where I met Cody. I'm traveling across the country and he suggested I head this way. It was a gorgeous drive."

"Really? Traveling with just you and the kids? How long have you been on the road?"

"Yes, just the three of us. We started in February, not long after Amaia was born in Florida."

"Amaia. That's pretty. And your son's name is Seb? That's different."

"Actually it's Sebastien. I was living in Europe when he was born. Amaia is from the Basque language of her father's people."

"Wow, you really are traveled. So, after Boise, where next? Are you trying to cross off each state?"

Ginny was about to answer when Cody shifted a bit closer and scuffed his boots. She realized that she and Brett had their eyes locked on each other and had excluded him from the conversation. She turned to Cody and smiled, drawing him back in.

"Well, I haven't decided on where we're going next. For now I want to see Boise. The kids and I were just on our way to walk around a bit."

"That sounds good Jen. I'm free for most of the day, mind if I join you? I can play tour guide."

Ginny accepted Cody's offer and noticed that he kept himself turned to Brett and intentionally did not invite him along. Brett didn't seem upset as he sat back down with his coffee and wished them a good day.

The next couple of hours were spent with Cody showing them around the city. Boise was decent size, but not large compared to some of the cities she had visited. They talked in between and Cody told her about growing up on a nearby ranch. Ginny talked more about her travels in Europe. When she asked if he had ever thought of traveling overseas, Cody just shook his head. They picked up a lunch of barbeque sandwiches and Ginny found the conversation was lagging. After lunch, they walked back to the park and Ginny took the rest of the afternoon off.

Javier called in the late afternoon to check on her and was surprised at how far west she had made it. He thanked her for the recent pictures that she had sent of Amaia and made sure that she didn't need anything. After his call, Ginny decided to call and check in with Dean. She had sent him pictures as well from Seb's birthday. They talked for about twenty minutes and Dean indicated that he was almost done in DC and had enough saved that he was thinking of going to Hawaii for the winter. He wanted to see her and the kids before he did and said he would call when he was ready to leave. After talking to both of them, Ginny decided that she hadn't been in touch with her other friends in a while, so she drafted letters to her friends in Europe. It was a pleasant afternoon and she enjoyed relaxing for a bit.

The following day, Ginny and the kids arrived at the rodeo in time for the first event of the day. Cody and Brett were both participating in the second event and then there were two more events before a break for lunch. During the break she wandered down to the gates and waved at Cody. He came over and they went to the food trucks to find lunch together. Brett followed a few minutes later and was about to leave on his own when Cody called him over to join. Where the conversation at the table had lagged before, it picked up when Brett joined them. He seemed genuinely interested in her European travels and was impressed by her language skills. She found out that Brett was actually 1/4 Crow Native American and spoke a bit of the language. She would never have imagined he was Native American from his looks. His father's German immigrant ancestry was much more evident. As they talked, she tried to make a point of bringing Cody in on the discussions, but he seemed content to just listen and watch them. Eventually the lunch break was over and they had afternoon events to prepare for.

Ginny stayed around for a couple of more events before heading back to the park with her tired and hot children. That night she prepared a simple meal and decided to eat on the picnic table at the site. As they ate, Cody wandered over and asked to sit. Ginny welcomed him warmly, as did a chattering Seb. Cody seemed a bit sad, but the small boy brightened him. He talked about the last events that Ginny had missed and then quickly changed the subject.

"Jen, I need to tell you something. You've probably figured out that I like you. Of course your beauty caught me first, but then I was attracted by how smart you are. When we were in Jackson Hole, I had an idea that I may want to pursue a relationship, but after the last couple of days, I don't think that would work. You're much too sophisticated for me. I still admire you and I'd like to stay in touch."

"I understand Cody. I was attracted to you as well from the beginning. You've been amazingly kind and gentle with the kids. But I have to agree that we're just too different. Thank you for your kindness."

Cody nodded and seemed to be lost in thought for a minute.

"There's something else Jen. Maybe it's not my place, but I think I need to say something. You and Brett connect more than me and you have. I think you should give him a chance. He's a good guy. I was thinking about sending him over to talk."

Ginny sighed.

"I'd like that Cody. I do feel a connection with Brett. I've been trying to downplay it so that I wouldn't be rude to you."

"I understand and I appreciate that, but you're both friends and I can see something is starting. I'm going to pull out tonight and head back to my family's ranch. Brett will be staying until tomorrow. Here's my address and you have my phone number. Please stay in touch and let me know where your travels take you."

Ginny stood up with Cody and took the paper from him. She then gave him a small hug. He tipped his hat and then stopped to say goodbye to the kids. Ginny sat back down and finished eating. As she started to clean up, Brett appeared. She put off the cleanup for a few minutes as they sat talking. As nice as Cody was, she definitely connected more with Brett. Eventually Amaia became fussy and Seb needed to be bathed, so she had to call it a night. Brett nodded with understanding and then seemed to collect himself to ask her a question.

"One more thing Jen. I don't want to be too forward, but where's your next destination?"

"Actually, I haven't decided quite yet. There are several national parks that I'd like to see, although the season is getting late."

"Well, I was wondering if you would be interested in Utah? I've got a job for a month or so helping on a friend's ranch down there. Just some odd jobs to get ready for winter. The place is just north of Kanab. It's a good spot to take day trips into either Bryce Canyon or Zion National Park. I'll be busy working, but I'll have some days off and I'd like to get to know you and the kids better."

Ginny contemplated for minute. Utah did sound interesting and the national parks were both on her list of places to see. Still, see hardly knew this handsome cowboy who was asking her to follow him across a couple of states. Then again, she followed Cody when she didn't really know him either. She was interested in Brett, so maybe this was her chance. If it didn't work out, she could just pack up her RV and leave. She decided to go for it.

"You know Brett, Utah does sound interesting. I've done some research and Bryce Canyon and Zion look gorgeous. I think you may have just made my mind up."

Brett's face lit up as he slapped his hands together and rubbed his palms, grinning at her.

"Excellent. I'm really glad. So, I plan on pulling out at eight in the morning. I'll give you the name of an RV park in Kanab. The ranch is about 20 minutes north of town. You don't have to follow me unless you want. I know that may be early for the kids.

"Hah! I wish that was early for them, but it isn't. They'll have me up and demanding breakfast an hour before that. So, why don't I follow you? How long is the drive?"

"Well, it's a good ten hours or so. I can do it in a day, but I'd imagine that may be a bit long with kids. Salt Lake City is not quite halfway. My friends aren't expecting me for a few days yet and I know a great spot just south of Salt Lake. We could take a day seeing the city if you're interested? Then the drive to Kanab is about another five and a half hours."

"Well, that sounds like a plan. Thanks for thinking about the kids. Ten hours would definitely be a bit much."

With the plans decided, he wished her a goodnight and Ginny started her cleaning and getting the kids ready. She packed up a few things and readied herself to pull out in the morning. As she fell asleep, she thought of the handsome cowboy and wondered where this might be going.


	19. Utah

Chapter 19 – Utah

The next day Ginny pulled out, following Brett out of Boise and down to Utah. She normally went a bit slower than average traffic, but with Brett pulling a horse trailer, they went even slower than that. Still, it allowed her a chance to look at the scenery. They arrived in Salt Lake that afternoon and spent the time relaxing at the RV park. The day was uncommonly warm and Ginny took advantage of it since the park had a swimming pool. She had started to give Seb some lessons and he loved swimming. Amaia was now ten months old and enjoyed a bit of time in the water with her mother as well. Brett immediately volunteered to help and whichever child she wasn't holding, he took hold of himself as they quickly became comfortable with him.

That evening Brett grilled burgers and they all ate together. Ginny enjoyed the time getting to know him better. She discovered that he had attended Washington State University and majored in animal management, which she hadn't even realized was an area of study. He had even spent a semester in Spain studying the centuries old traditions of horse breeding in the country. That brought about a lively discussion about the country and especially about Barcelona, which he had visited a couple of times during his stay. He also spoke a good bit of Spanish and even managed several Catalan words. He wasn't as impressed with Gaudi as she was, but did have a fondness for El Greco. He had finished school and worked a bit in his profession, but had missed his boyhood love of the rodeo and decided to return. He realized that he wasn't getting any younger at 28 and figured he would probably retire at 30 and go back to animal sciences, most likely in his home state of Montana. As the sky darkened, they made plans for the next day and then said goodnight.

The following day, Ginny and Brett spent the majority of the day sightseeing around Salt Lake City. The city was the largest she had seen in the west and she found it quite interesting, especially since she hadn't heard of the LDS church before. That evening Ginny took her turn fixing chicken on the grill and enjoying another pleasant evening with Brett.

They left Salt Lake City the next day and drove down to Kanab. Ginny was in awe of the other worldly scenery that they drove through. Utah was unlike any other state she had seen. Brett parted ways from Ginny just north of the city to head to his friend's ranch, while she went into town to find the RV park he recommended. He came back by that night driving a ranch jeep and had dinner with her and the kids. Ginny was finding herself quite taken with the sweet cowboy and couldn't believe how much she was enjoying the infamous Wild West, even if it had tamed quite a bit.

Over the next couple of weeks Ginny developed a new routine during her stay in Utah. Sundays and Mondays were Brett's days off and they would spend the whole day together, usually venturing out into the local national forests or parks using a borrowed jeep from the ranch. She got to see both Bryce Canyon and Zion a couple of times, exploring different routes. Zion was gorgeous with its stunning vistas of red rocks, but it was Bryce Canyon that really took her breath away. She would have never dreamed that such alien landscapes existed on Earth. She may have gone to school to study magic, but in that canyon a special kind of magic had occurred to warp and form stone into amazing sculptures. She wished that the kids were old enough to remember this trip and vowed to bring them back when they were.

During the rest of the week when she wasn't taking road trips, she would stay at the park working on her book and playing with the kids, or taking brief trips into town. Kanab was small and she could walk across it in about twenty minutes. The area had a good bit of history and she especially enjoyed visiting the Hollywood museum and seeing some of the sets that were leftover from the movies that were shot near town. She picked up a number of classics and watched them in the evenings on her small telly in the RV after the kids were asleep. She didn't have a satellite dish, but she thoroughly enjoyed movies.

Some nights Brett would get an evening off and come visit. He would help get the kids to bed, putting Seb in the big bed temporarily, and then they would curl up together on the couch and watch movies. By the third movie night, small kisses developed into full snogs that sometimes left them wondering what they'd missed in the movie. A week after they arrived, he took her out to the ranch for a tour and everyone welcomed her genuinely. It was an interesting look at the daily business of keeping a large ranch running.

As they got more comfortable with each other, Brett opened up to her more and talked about his upbringing. His grandmother was in her nineties and was a respected tribal elder of the Crow nation. He had been raised with all the traditions and culture of his Native American heritage, and had received some training from his grandmother, who was a healer with the tribe. She had at one time lived on the reservation, but as she grew older, she moved to the family ranch north of the reservation. His father meanwhile had raised him the same as any other ranch kid, rising with the sun and spending most of the day outside. Chores were interspersed with adventures that gradually ranged further away as he grew older. He had thus had an interesting childhood straddling two cultures. One day, about two weeks after they reached Kanab, he finally got the courage to broach a subject that his Crow senses seemed to have detected. They had just put the kids to bed and Ginny was making popcorn while Brett watched.

"Jen, I have a question for you. It may seem a bit strange. It's something that has been bothering me a bit. I wasn't sure if I should say anything, but I think I need to."

Ginny stopped and turned to look at him. He was making her nervous with his unusually serious tone.

"Alright, sure. It's best that we talk about anything that's bothering either of us."

"Well, I told you I was trained in the ways of the tribe, primarily by my grandmother. My training was limited because I don't possess some of the natural abilities needed to train further. It's hard to put in English, but there is a force that guides all of creation. Some people possess an ability to alter the force in different ways. These people have something that I guess I will call an 'essence'. Again, the translation isn't exact. I don't have the ability, although my grandmother has quite a bit of it. It's rare among the tribe, but those who do have it are identified and trained from an early age. Even those of us who don't have it can identify the subtle pull that these people cause on their environment. I've seen that with you. So, I have to ask, do you or anyone in your family have any special abilities? Anyone see visions or such?"

Ginny felt faint and leaned against the counter as she tried to form a response. She was certain that Brett was muggle, but perhaps his grandmother wasn't if what he said was true. Then again, she didn't really understand the powers of the healers and shamans of Native American tribes. She had come so far, living mostly muggle, and now it seemed she had been found out. Sure she still used magic on occasion, but was always careful to do so in secret. She quickly tried to gather her thoughts and form an answer. She breathed deep and formulated a response.

"Visions? Really? Like psychics or palm readers? No, no one in my family like that. Nor me for that matter."

"Well, alright, maybe I'm sensing something wrong. I had to ask."

Ginny nodded and turned to collect the popcorn. She hadn't been dishonest in her answer. No one in her family was skilled in divination or any of the associated clairvoyant arts. She smiled warmly at him and planted a searing kiss that made him forget about strange ideas and took him by the hand to couch. He didn't say anything else about his senses and she hoped to let it pass.

They attempted to watch their movie for a while, but found themselves getting lost in each other. As hands started to drift, Ginny moaned with need and looked lustfully at Brett, whose own eyes had darkened. Their mutual need did not need words as they each started removing clothes. When he freed her from her bra, Ginny felt his manhood awaken under her leg and grinned. She stood Brett up and yanked his jeans down as she got her first look at his bulging briefs. When she rubbed him lightly, he bucked under her hand and pulled her back into a deep kiss as his own hands went into her knickers. She had a brief thought that she hadn't decided on when to expand her family and broke away for a moment, moving quickly to the bathroom. She had decided after the fling with Levi that she needed to be prepared. If she wanted to sleep with muggle men, she couldn't exactly cast the charm. When she returned with a box of condoms, Brett grinned and then pulled her back to him. As his fingers slid into her again, she couldn't wait any longer. She pulled off his briefs and pushed him to the couch, where he sat with his legs spread and his impressive erection pointing straight up. She dropped to her knees and quickly rolled a condom down his length. Then she got back up and squatted over him on the couch as she kissed him while slowly lowering herself onto him. She hadn't taken a man in many months and hissed with relief at being filled again as she gently began to rock and set a rhythm. Brett took hold of her hips and guided her as he began short thrusts to match her movements. She leaned back to adjust the position and finally felt him hit the spot that she needed. Gripping his knees, she balanced as she increased her speed and began to call his name. Others nearby might have heard what was going on, but she couldn't care. She had never been quiet during sex. Soon Brett picked up his own speed and then reached one hand to start working her clit as he begged her to come. When she finally quaked with her release, he let out a sigh of relief and let himself go. Ginny kept shaking for another minute with her first glorious orgasm in too long. When she calmed, she leaned forward and rested her head on his chest. He planted small kisses on her forehead and tried to collect himself. Sometime later they both came around and realized that the movie had stopped and they had no idea about the ending. Grinning, Ginny pulled herself up and Brett declared that he should head back to the ranch. He dressed quickly and gave her one more long kiss before leaving for the night.

As they finished out their third week in Kanab, Ginny was finding herself getting quite attached to the cowboy. They differed on many things, but he was a gentle soul that was an interesting mix of the West with a bit of modern sophistication. Also, the sex was quite wonderful as well. It had been a week since their impromptu movie shag and he had stayed over twice while they explored new ways to pleasure each other. The day before Halloween they went out to a local Mexican restaurant and talk turned to future plans.

"So Jen, I've got about a week left at the ranch to wrap things up. Then I'll be heading home until the next rodeo season starts in the spring. I've told you how I feel about you and I'd love to have you come with me, but I know how you feel about the cold. My parents have plenty of room, so you won't need to stay in the RV, and we can park it in a barn for protection. As you know, my parents have the big house and my grandmother lives in a small cabin in the woods."

"I've been thinking also Brett and I don't want to give up on us. I guess I need to buy some snow gear."

Brett grinned and pulled her close as he kissed her. They were getting a bit too involved and eliciting a few stares when they decided to return to eating dinner. After dinner he returned to the RV with her and started to help get the kids ready for bed. As Ginny was pulling Seb out of the tub, her phone rang and she saw it was Dean. She hadn't talked to him in over a week and wondered how things in DC were going. She picked up Seb while balancing the phone and answering the call. As she said hello to Dean, she arrived in the living room and deposited a giggling, wet toddler at Brett's feet with a grin. He laughed and proceeded to start drying the boy as Ginny stepped away to talk to Dean.

"It's great to hear from you Dean. How is work in DC going?"

"It's done going. It's gone. Done. And I'm ready to be out of here. I talked to the local Ministry office about a floo to Honolulu. I was wondering though if I could stop in and see you before? Just for a few days. Are you still in Utah with your cowboy?"

"Yes, still in Utah and Brett is here. He's trying to corral Seb right now. I think he'll find calves easier. Anyway, I'd love to see you, but how are you going to get here?"

"No worries, got that covered. I checked with the Ministry's list of floo locations in Utah. Actually learned a bit of geography. Anyway, there's a private floo that the Ministry can connect for a fee in St. George. I can then rent a car and drive to Kanab. It's not quite two hours. I'll spend a couple of days with you and then go back to St. George and floo to Honolulu. I checked on the connections, but haven't set anything up until I confirm with you."

"Well, it sounds like you've got it worked out. So, I'll see you the day after tomorrow?"

Dean confirmed and they talked for a couple of more minutes before Ginny declared that she needed to go rescue Brett. As she took Seb from him and went to put her son in his pajamas, she let Brett know that Seb's father was coming to visit. She had told him a bit about each of the kids' fathers and he seemed happy that Dean was remaining involved. Soon she had both the kids asleep and she and Brett retreated to the bedroom.

Two days later, Ginny was sitting outside with the kids shortly after breakfast when a very nice black Jeep pulled up. Seconds later, Dean emerged and Seb squealed at the sight of his father. Ginny stood and smiled at her friend as he crossed to her and wrapped her in a hug. Then he picked up his squealing son and squeezed him tight before passing him to Ginny and taking hold of Amaia.

"Wow Jen. It's great to see you. This is some beautiful country out this way."

"Yes, I've really enjoyed it, although it's getting cold now. According to the locals though it's nothing compared to the heat of summer. Now, come, let me get you a drink and we can talk."

The rest of the morning was spent catching up and then, after the kids' naps, Ginny took Dean on a short tour of Kanab. Like her, he was intrigued with the old movie sets and museum. When the tour was done, it was nearing dinner time and they stopped at one of Ginny's favorite restaurants. As they ate, Dean had to ask about Brett.

"So Jen, where's this cowboy of yours? I need to check him out. Make sure he's worth the fuss."

"Brett is staying at the ranch tonight. He wants to meet you as well, but wanted to give us some time together."

"Well, that's nice. So, you sound like you're serious?"

"Fairly serious. We get along well. It's only been about five weeks. I agreed to go to Montana with him. We'll see how we do in close quarters during the winter."

Dean nodded and switched the topic as they dragged out dinner and enjoyed each other's company. When they returned home, Dean offered to give Seb his bath and Ginny laughed when he came out as wet as his son. She put Amaia down and started casting drying charms on Dean while he dried Seb. Amaia started to scream, displeased with her mother's attention being diverted elsewhere. Suddenly, Ginny felt her wand leave her hand. She hadn't been holding it tight, but was still startled. Then she looked over and saw Amaia holding the wand. As she reached to take it back, the little girl flicked the wand and red sparks shot out as she giggled. Ginny frowned at her daughter.

"Well Amaia, it appears you are a definitely a witch. I understand that you wanted mommy's attention, but you must not use magic. And that wand is mommy's. I know you want my attention, but you are not the center of the universe."

Ginny took her wand back, causing Amaia to scream. Dean meanwhile was chuckling.

"I feel for you Jen. A wizard is one thing to handle. Now you've got a budding witch as well."

"I'm not really surprised. I kind of knew she was magic. I wish I could tell her father the good news, but he's muggle of course. It was so much fun calling you when Seb did his first accidental magic."

"Yes, I remember that call. I was so bloody happy."

They both smiled over the recollection and then refocused on the kids. Once Seb was settled on the pull out, Ginny had to talk to Dean.

"Dean, about the sleeping arrangements, I need to ask you to sleep with Seb or in the over cab. You know I love you, but Brett and I are together now. I trust you, but not myself. If I let you sleep with me I may regret my actions and I don't want to hurt Brett."

"It's fine Jen, I understand. I planned on cuddling up with my son. I was looking forward to it actually."

"Ha! We'll see if you say that once he starts kicking in his sleep."

Dean just laughed and Ginny gave him a peck on the cheek and said good night. It was good having him back and, if she was honest, she did want to shag him, but there was much more to their friendship than that and she wanted to be true to Brett.

The following day was a day off for Brett and he came by right after breakfast. He and Dean got along well and they all agreed to do a day trip into Zion. Dean took along his easel and happily painted and watched Amaia while Ginny, Brett, and Seb went on a short hike. When they returned, Brett was quite impressed with Dean's work. That night they all went to dinner together and Ginny was relieved that the two men were getting along so well.

Dean spent another three days with Ginny in Kanab. Brett was around as well, but never slept over. It was just too crowded in the RV for Ginny to sleep with her boyfriend while her ex-boyfriend and kids were feet away. On his third day in town, Brett took Dean out to the ranch for a tour and Dean came back bubbling over as he talked about his first view of a Western ranch. Finally though his time was up and, the day before Ginny and Brett left for Montana, Dean left Kanab on his way to Honolulu. He had told Brett that he was taking a flight to Phoenix from St. George and then flying on from there. In actuality, the floo connection would get him there much quicker.

The day after Dean left, Ginny packed up the RV and drove north of town, where she met up with Brett. They then began the long drive north to Montana.


	20. Confessions

Chapter 20 – Confessions

The drive to Brett's home near the town of Kingley, Montana was at least fifteen hours given good weather and crossed Utah and the corner of Idaho before arriving in his home state. Brett was considerate though and gave them several days to the make the drive.

Their first stop was a half-day's break in Provo, Utah. After that they took a full day off to look around Pocatello, Idaho. From Pocatello they then made the long final jaunt of nearly six hours until they arrived at the Bach family ranch. While most of the drive was wonderfully scenic and Ginny enjoyed their stopovers, she was more than happy when they finally reached their destination. She knew that Brett had informed his family that his girlfriend and her kids were coming along, but she was unprepared for the energetically warm welcome they received. Brett's parents still lived in the big ranch house by themselves even after Brett and his sister had left home. The house had plenty of room and they immediately ensconced Ginny and the kids in the guest suite on the west side of the house. She had been prepared to stay in the RV with hookups to the house, but Greg and Elaine Bach refused to let her spend a Montana winter in the RV. Truthfully, Ginny was grateful since it was now November and the weather had gotten progressively colder as they moved north.

The suite was well equipped with a small sitting room that attached to a large bedroom and a stylishly appointed bath. The decor was understated Western and very homey. The rough hewn furniture and thick wool blankets would not have been Ginny's first choice, but it fit with where she was. Another advantage was that Brett's bedroom was directly across the hall.

On the night that they arrived, Elaine fixed a simple meal with just them and Brett's grandmother, Mary White Elk. The minute that Ginny met Mary she could feel something about the woman. It wasn't magic exactly, but the woman exuded power. At first she wondered how Brett could be related to the woman with dark grey hair and brown eyes, but then she smiled and Ginny saw a hint of her grandson. They were introduced right before dinner, after Ginny had started to move into the guest suite, and the old woman clasped both of Ginny's hands in hers and stared intently. Ginny was uncomfortable, feeling the examination she was undergoing. Then Mary let go of her and turned to head for the dining room.

The meal that night was excellent and she felt comfortable with Brett's parents immediately. They also fell in love with both kids, who basked in all the attention. Once dinner was finished, Ginny declared that it had been a long day and excused herself to put the kids to bed. The suite's sitting room had a small fold out couch that she put Seb on and then put Amaia's crib next to it. They were just getting to sleep when a light knock sounded at the door. Ginny expected it to be Brett, but was surprised to find that Mary was waiting, looking at her shrewdly.

"Jen, may we talk? It is best not to wait."

Ginny suppressed an urge to slam the door shut. She was a guest with this family and couldn't refuse. Nodding, she gestured for Mary to come in. Subconsciously, she began to erect mental shields. Mary saw the sleeping children and paused to look at them for a moment before proceeding into the bedroom. Ginny followed her into the room and settled in the window seat across from the bench where Mary had perched. She wasn't sure what to say, but didn't have long to contemplate as the old woman appraised her.

"Alright Jen, or at least that is the name you have taken for this current leg of your journey, I wanted to talk to you out of concern for my grandson. He is a good man and quite trusting. I see he cares for you and yet you hold great secrets from him. I am sure he told you some about me. I am one of the Crow people as you know our tribe. The actual name of the tribe is different, but that is a simplified and rough translation. I am 94 and have seen much in my many years. I am trained as a healer, but that is also a simplistic description. Healing is not always the use of plants and medicines, but also includes the strengthening of the mind and aligning one with the energies of creation. I have special abilities that were gifted to me at the time I came to being in my mother's womb. I can see the energies that flow around everything. For those of us with these abilities, our own energies differ as we effect the energies around us. With you I sense something similar, although different. I must ask now what powers you possess and why you insist on hiding them?"

Ginny was stunned. As she had been afraid, she was being found out. How should she answer? Did she dare tell the truth? She stayed mute for several minutes while Mary stared at her. When she seemed unable to answer, Mary spoke again.

"Child, you really do not need to be afraid of me. I do not sense any malice in you and I believe you do care for my grandson. Perhaps I should tell you a bit more about myself first. I was born and raised among the tribe. We have lived on these lands for thousands of years. Unfortunately, as the white settlers came there were many conflicts and bad feelings that carry over to the present. I was unique in that I was raised near enough to town that I interacted regularly with those not of the tribe, and grew more accepting than some of my peers. I was born just six years after the last millennium dawned and married a fellow tribal member when I was twenty. I was actually quite old, having taken time to study my arts. While the marriage was arranged by the elders, my husband was a good man and we were blessed with three sons. We lost one of them though before he reached the age of one year. When the world went to war in the forties, we watched from a distance for several years. My husband was older, but he still felt the need to help and moved us to Seattle when the government advertised jobs to help the war effort. He worked in the shipyards for two years and I gradually adjusted to the strange energies formed in the city. While we lived there, I came to know several special white people who had their own unusual abilities. They called it magic and it was beautiful to see them weave their spells. Although foreign to my arts, we drew on similar energies. Then, a year before the end of the war, there was an accident at the shipyard and my husband was killed. I was 37 and our boys were teenagers. I retreated back to the reservation and grieved for three years. My sons both grew and pursued their own paths and I developed an unlikely friendship with a white rancher. We married when I was 41 and he was 49. He had never been married before and it was a new beginning for both of us. A year later I gave birth to our only child together, my daughter Elaine. While I built a new life here with my second family, I never forgot the friends that I had left behind in Seattle and their unique magic. I have not seen similar energies in many years. Now though you remind me of them."

Ginny took a minute to absorb everything that Mary had told her. She felt an understanding in the woman and decided that now was the time to tell at least some of her secrets. She nodded her head and looked into the old woman's eyes.

"Alright Mary, I guess it's time to stop hiding. You are correct, I am a witch. I come from a lesser, but still pureblood magical family in England. There are certain expectations of pureblood daughters and I have chosen to leave those behind and live primarily in the non-magical world. Also, both my children have shown early signs of magic."

"Hmm, yes, I detected the energies swirling unpredictably around both of them. So, tell me, should I still call you Jen? And how old are you exactly?"

"Mary, listen, I can see that I need to be honest with you, but I'm worried about Brett. He guessed something was a bit different about me once and I brushed him off. I care for him and don't want him hurt, but I don't know what to tell him."

"I can tell you care and I think you need to tell him everything. You two are quite close and he deserves no less. I think you will find that his unique upbringing will make him more accepting than you think. And I think he needs to know the story around your children."

Ginny's eyes popped.

"Are you clairvoyant?"

"Not as you understand the arts of seeing, but I do sense there is something of a story there. I have all the time to listen if you wish."

"Alright, I've been hiding for too long. I don't know what is going to happen with Brett and I in the long term, but I need to take care of what's happening now. Maybe I should go get him."

"I believe he is on his way."

The words were barely out of Mary's mouth when Ginny heard a knock on the door. She gaped at the Mary and then went to answer it. As expected, Brett was waiting.

"Hi Jen. Is my grandmother here? I had a sense she was and that she needed me."

"Yes Brett. She and I were just talking and I need to talk with you as well."

They made their way back to the bedroom and Brett sat with Ginny in the window seat. Ginny was still perplexed about how he had been summoned.

"Mary, did you use some kind of mind speech to bring Brett here?"

"Again, my terms are different. I did not speak exactly, but I sent my energy to find his energy and then let the one inform the other. Now, how about your story?"

Ginny took a deep breath and turned to look at Brett as he put a hand on her knee.

"Brett, I have some things to tell you. I haven't been hiding them from you exactly, but I have been trying to create a new life for myself. Mary's senses realized immediately though and she has convinced me to be completely honest with you. I will understand if you need me to leave after this, but I want you to know that I do care about you. I wouldn't risk this if I didn't. First, my name is not Jen Jacobs. My name is actually Ginevra Weasley. My friends called me Ginny or Gin and, when I left my old life behind, Jen was a natural change. You should also know that I didn't grow up as your average English girl. I am actually magical. I am a witch. I attended five years of advanced training and have received my initial certifications from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Figuring that it was time to put everything on the table, Ginny rose and went to the dresser, where she pulled her wand from the back of a drawer. She turned and stood between Brett and Mary as she flicked the wand and caused her half unpacked suitcase to re-pack itself. Next, she conjured bluebell flames and held them in her palm for a minute before extinguishing them. She looked at Brett and he seemed stunned. Then she heard soft clapping and turned to Mary, who was clapping and grinning.

"Ooh, that was a nice show Ginevra. The magicals I knew in the forties also used wands."

Brett just shook his head.

"Jen, or Ginny I guess I should say, I asked you a couple of weeks ago about special abilities and you denied it?"

"Yes Brett. I was quite scared when you asked that. You specifically asked about visions and I answered truthfully that neither myself or anyone in my family has had them."

"Alright, so you were technically truthful. Still, why? Grandmother has told me a bit about her friends in Seattle, although I'm afraid I may never have believed her completely. And you said there was a school for witches and wizards? Are there a lot of witches and wizards in England?"

"Well, first there are witches and wizards all around the world. Britain has about 24,000 at last count. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is the premier school in the British Isles. There is a small school in Ireland also. There is also Beauxbatons in France, Durmstrang up north, Salem here in the States, and another dozen at least around the world. In most countries, witches and wizards are bound by a statute of secrecy. The statutes were started when magic was persecuted by those who were afraid of it. For Britain, that was about eight hundred years ago."

"Okay, I guess I can see that. It still seems amazing that this secret society seems to be everywhere. Grandmother, did you know?"

"Not fully my grandson. I knew there were those with special talents all around. It is not that different from the secrets that are kept within the tribe with our teachings."

"Alright, next question Ginny. Why? You have this amazing power. You said you passed certifications. You were raised in England. Why are you living in an RV driving across the US with your kids? Wait, are the kids magical? Do you know yet? How would you tell?"

"Yes Brett, I was raised in England my whole life. I am actually the only daughter and seventh child of a pureblood wizard family, although not one of the highly placed houses. Still, there were certain expectations of a pureblood witch that my mother attempted to instill in me from the cradle. I was quite stifled growing up and finally had enough. At Hogwarts, you start when you're eleven and take your OWL tests at the end of your fifth year. Based on those scores, your course studies for your last two years are decided and then you take advanced tests called NEWTs. I finished my OWL tests and didn't want to continue, but I wasn't going to be given a choice. I also had no desire to follow the path my mother had designed for me and I wanted to see the world. So, three and a half years ago, I ran away and assumed a new identity. I went to Europe first and then came to the States when Seb was a baby. And yes, both my children are magical. There's never a guarantee, but both have shown small incidents of accidental magic. It's something I have to be careful about."

Brett nodded and seemed to be taking it all in.

"Wow. You ran away? How old were you? And what about the kids' fathers, are they wizards?"

"I was not quite sixteen when I left. I was seventeen when Seb was born. Dean is a wizard. Amaia's father, Javier, is not and he doesn't know about the magical world. As his daughter comes into her powers, I will most likely have to tell him one day. Also, you should know that both of them were conceived intentionally. I want a large family of my own and decided I wanted children of different ethnicities. I call it my rainbow dream. Both Dean and Javier agreed to the idea and allow me to be the primary parent, although they stay in touch. As you may have guessed when you met Dean, he's gay."

"Shit. Oops, sorry grandmother. How many more shocks do I need? Alright, so maybe I had a hint with Dean but I couldn't figure it out since you had a kid with him. I assume Seb was conceived the natural way though?"

Ginny chuckled.

"Most definitely. Dean may be gay, but for some reason he has always had an attraction to me. We first dated when I was fourteen and he was still figuring himself out. Even once he did, we still got together on occasion. I'll be honest, if I hadn't been with you when he visited, he would have been sleeping with me instead of Seb."

Brett shook his head and stood up to pace the room. Ginny was worried, knowing that he had just been hit with a massive barrage of confessions. She was about to speak when Mary stood up.

"Grandson, be honored that Ginevra has entrusted you with her secrets. She cares for you deeply. I could see that at dinner and it is why I had to question her immediately. I sense potential for both of you, but she needed to release her burden of secrecy."

Brett looked at his grandmother and nodded. Ginny could see the respect he had for her. He turned to Ginny and took her hand.

"Alright Ginny, thank you for giving me your secrets. I can't send you away. I care about you too much. Let's give this a try and see how things go."

"Thanks Brett. I won't keep anything from you from now on."

Mary looked at the two of them and grinned as she placed a hand on Ginny's arm.

"Now Ginevra, since you are staying, I'd like to talk more in a couple days. I'd like to see how you work your magic and study the energies, if you are interested. Perhaps too I can show you some of the ancient arts that I've been trained in."

"Thank you Mary, I look forward to that."

Mary nodded and then wished them both a goodnight as she left the guest suite. Brett stood with his arms around Ginny, holding her and thinking for many long minutes. When they pulled apart, he gave her a deep kiss and then said goodnight as he left her to her thoughts.


	21. Montana

Chapter 21 – Montana

The next couple of days were tense for Ginny as she and Brett worked on rebuilding their friendship without secrets. His parents knew that something was wrong, but Mary urged them to leave them be. Ginny appreciated their kindness, but wondered if it would be better if she left. Still, Brett said he cared for her and after a couple of days the warmth between them returned.

Those first days were also informative for her as she was shown around the ranch and learned more about the business of ranching. The weather was cold, but the first snows had not yet arrived, so there was a controlled frenzy to get some last minute good weather chores complete. That meant that Ginny usually only saw Brett at breakfast and in the evenings. Otherwise he was out handling everything from fixing the roofing on an equipment shed to chopping a bit more firewood to add to the already seemingly massive stack. The cows had all been brought in to closer pastures and had started to be fed some in addition to what they could scrape from the sparse pasture. One day Brett and his father rode out together to find six head that were missing from the count. They returned many hours later with the wayward animals. Ginny watched Brett working around the ranch and could see how much he enjoyed it, but there wasn't much she could do, especially with the kids to look after. She did help Elaine with making a large batch of jam from the last of the fall berry harvest. Elaine was also a master seamstress and started to teach Ginny to sew. Using the sewing machine was different than how her mother had taught her basic sewing, but it did fill the days.

Three days after she had arrived on the ranch, Brett returned to her bed and they lay talking late into the night. They both agreed that the rest of the family needed to be told the truth since Brett hated lying to the family. The following day saw Brett's sister Deanna visiting from college and, after a pleasant meal together, Ginny confessed her secrets to the rest of the family. Brett and Mary were both supportive as she watched the faces of the other three family members. They all seemed shocked, but no one appeared ready to toss her out the door. Elaine was the most accepting since she had some training from her mother and said that it explained a few questions she had. Greg seemed unsure what to say, but Brett's arm around her convinced his dad to accept the situation. With her second confessional done, Ginny felt a sense of relief. The following day the routine was back to normal.

A week after her arrival, Mary came by the house to visit with Ginny and talk about their two arts. With the kids napping, they went to the nearby den and discussed the nature of 'magic' and 'energies'. Essentially, they were different ways to discuss the same force. For the first time in her life, Ginny really contemplated what magic was. Sure, it was something that had been discussed some in school, but she had never really grasped the question. Magic just WAS. It was an intrinsic part of her and always had been. Under Mary's tutoring, she began to meditate again as she tried to touch the inherent core of her magic. Ginny had spent so long minimizing her use of magic that it was quite a change and she realized that she needed to exercise magic as much as she did muscles. After a week of regular sessions with Mary, the old woman seemed pleased with her progress and decided it was time to introduce Ginny to the energies of nature. Elaine happily agreed to look after the kids for a couple of hours as Ginny followed the old woman out of the large house and into the nearby woods. They walked for about a half hour as Ginny tried to focus on the feel of nature around her as Mary had instructed. She was finding it hard though given the cold. Eventually, Mary stopped in a small space between five trees and turned to Ginny.

"Alright Ginevra, this is the spot for your next lesson. Come, sit by me."

Ginny nodded and knelt down to sit by the old woman, disconcerted that Mary made the descent to the earth much more gracefully than she did. Mary then began the chant that would lead them into the meditative state. Ginny willed her mind to release its hold on the mundane factors of the physical world around her. Gradually she sank into the state of restfulness that allowed her to feel and embrace her magical core. Mary sensed that she had reached that point and began the next stage.

"Now, you see your center, but it is time to reach out from there. Extend yourself outward. Feel the woods, full of life."

Ginny did as instructed and the first awareness she felt was the vibrant and bright force that was Mary herself. The old woman had long, wispy tendrils of her essence extending out all around them. Passing her energy, Ginny attempted to extend herself the same way. It seemed foreign, but gradually she began to feel the multitude of life around her. The large tree to her side pulsed with energy, although she could feel in it a slowness as it prepared for the harsh winter. Next she noticed a squirrel a hundred feet away who was foraging in a pile of leaves. Then a small finch settled on a branch and she could feel in it the knowledge of an approaching storm. She stayed that way for an unknown period of time until she heard Mary's voice again.

"Alright Ginevra, return to yourself. Come back in. There is indeed a storm not far off and it brings the first snow."

A minute later, Ginny opened her eyes and took a slow, deep breath of the crisp air. She felt amazingly refreshed and smiled back at the old woman. Looking up at the sky, she saw no hint of a storm and grew curious.

"Have no doubt Ginevra, the storm is coming. Your physical eyes are short sighted. Listen to the energies around you and you will see much farther. For today though, we are done. Let us return before the storm."

A half hour later they were back at the ranch house and Ginny was surprised that more than two hours had passed. Elaine had also sensed the incoming storm and was glad they had returned early. Shortly before dinner that night, the first flakes fell as the wind picked up. By midnight, six inches blanketed the ranch. When Ginny woke in Brett's arms the next morning, she took a few minutes to find her senses and extend them out. The land was bathed in a calm and unusual quiet as it slumbered under the fresh blanket. Even through her extended senses, she could feel the cold and brought herself back into her center.

The following week was Ginny's third at the ranch and she was learning a new routine of ranch life now that two feet of snow lay outside. The animals had to be checked on regularly and were no longer able to graze, so they were fed twice a day. The horses in the barn also had to be tended to and their time outside was more limited. Maintenance tasks switched to the indoors, where Brett was busy in the main barn fixing a weakened timber. His working days shortened, but he seemed equally tired after spending his time battling the elements. Meanwhile, Ginny did her best to stay out of the snow. It was fun for a short while, but she tired of it quickly. Seb was much the same. Amaia had been taken out to enjoy a few flakes briefly, but then Ginny immured her daughter inside.

To fill her days, Ginny put the finishing touches on her second book. She also helped Elaine with household chores and continued her lessons with Mary. On two occasions she took a snowmobile out to Mary's cabin about a mile from the main house. Mary spent the time showing Ginny some of the traditional herbs and plants that she used in healing. There were similarities in the plants with some of Ginny's potion ingredients and, when Mary was back at the main house, Ginny showed her the small supply of healing potions that she kept handy. The two women enjoyed the time comparing their medicines and also spent additional time working Ginny's meditative exercises.

While Ginny was enjoying the unique experiences of the ranch and all the family was open and welcoming, she and Brett seemed to be cooling some again. He and his father were busy with intensive planning for the spring calving season and were also planning on opening up some pastureland that hadn't been used in several years. Brett tried to bring Ginny into the conversations, but she found herself having a hard time being enthused. Brett was still as considerate as ever, but their long talks were no longer as he instead spent the time with his father or one of the two year round hands that stayed in a cabin not far from the main house. As December dawned and the weather grew colder, Ginny was finding it harder to fill her days. Added to the frustration were her two children who wanted outside. Amaia was eleven months and was starting to talk well enough that she could be partially understood. She had also started walking, taking to it much quicker than her brother had. Brett could tell that Ginny was having a difficult time and decided that a trip to Billings was in order.

On the third of December, Ginny packed the kids into the Jeep and they all headed into the large town of Billings. Normally it was not quite an hour's drive, but with the drifting snow, it took twenty minutes longer. The trip had several goals and they had a list of stops to make, but Brett's main goal was to lift Ginny's spirits out of the winter blues. After a quick stop at a hardware store for ranch supplies, the next stop was a printing company where Ginny's second manuscript was converted to hard copy. She ordered a rush printing of three copies and they left to find lunch before completing the rest of the tasks. Over lunch, Brett watched Ginny closely, but they didn't talk much. Even the kids seemed quieter than usual, sensing something wasn't right. Finally Brett decided that they needed to talk.

"Ginny, what can I do for you? You seem so unhappy lately."

Ginny just stared at him for a minute and then let out a long sigh.

"Gods Brett, I don't know. I think it's just a combination of boredom and this damned cold. Honestly, how long does this snow last? February?"

"Maybe, but usually it doesn't melt completely until March and we may have some stray flurries into April."

Ginny just shook her head, leaving the table in silence again.

"Ginny, what's happening with us? Do you care about me?"

"What? Of course I do. Brett, you've been wonderful and your family is also wonderful. I guess I just didn't anticipate what ranch life was like. And I knew the winter would be bad, but I never fully understood."

"I know the winter is hard, but I do find it beautiful. To wake up on a sunny morning with the whole world looking like it's dotted with crystals. Then you step outside and you're still groggy from the night before and instantly you're refreshed. And wait until spring. That's when the real glory comes. This is beautiful land Ginny."

Ginny nodded, unable to agree, but not wanting to put down his feelings.

"Ginny, can you see yourself here on this land? The land is a part of me. I travel with the rodeo, but I always come home. I don't think I could go anywhere else."

"I'm sorry Brett, I just don't know."

Brett dropped his head and they finished their lunch in silence. They ran three more errands and then stopped to pick up Ginny's manuscripts. Their last stop was the post office, where she sent two of them off to Levi in New York. The drive back to the ranch was even more solemn. Ginny took the kids and retreated to the guest suite while Brett unloaded the Jeep and started on his chores. Dinner that night was quiet as well and when Ginny went to bed, Brett didn't follow.

Ginny spent the next couple of days going through her usual motions around the house and thinking about her conversation with Brett. She supposed she should have seen this coming. Finally, two days after their trip to Billings, she decided to it was time for another talk. After dinner, she led Brett into the den and sat down with him.

"Brett, we need to talk again. After our discussion in Billings, I think we've both realized that we've got different goals. I do care for you and you're an amazing, compassionate man. But I am not a ranch girl. I also don't think I can take months more of this cold. I honestly thought I would be prepared after going to school in Scotland, but I realize that I never left the castle much during the worst months. I also had the advantage that I was quite busy and never had to worry about boredom. I just don't think this is the life for me, even though it is obviously the life for you."

Brett sighed and nodded, reaching to take Ginny's hand.

"Alright Ginny, thank you for admitting the truth. I've seen it as well, but I've been trying to deny it and make us work. So what are your plans?"

"Actually Brett, there is something else I need to talk to you about. I've told you about my choices since I left home. You know about my family and my decision to build it on my own. I'd like to ask you to consider being the father of my next child. I will stay for a while longer and then I think I should leave before the holiday. If we're not going to stay together, I don't want to intrude. As I told Seb and Amaia's fathers, I ask only that the child know you. I won't ask for support."

Brett didn't seem too shocked, but he did stare at her for a long minute before formulating an answer.

"That's a big decision Ginny. We haven't slept together in almost a week and I am missing you, but I need to think on this."

"Of course Brett. I don't plan on leaving for a while yet."

The day after their conversation, Ginny was preparing for bed when a knock on the door summoned her. Brett was waiting and she welcomed him in, tiptoeing past the sleeping children to the bedroom. Once they were there, Brett pulled Ginny to him.

"Ginny, I've been considering your proposal and I've decided to agree. I've seen how amazing of a mom you are and I know our child will be blessed to have you as their mom. I haven't told any of the family about this, although I think grandmother suspects that something happened between us. I don't want them to know until after the baby is conceived. Also, I want you stay through Christmas. That's my only requirement."

Ginny nodded. It was already the start of the second week of December, so that wasn't long.

"Thank you Brett. I hope you know that this isn't the only way to get back into my bed. You're really sure?"

"Yes Ginny, and while I have missed making love to you, I am well aware that even without this agreement that you would be quite amenable."

Ginny chuckled. Brett definitely knew about her more than average sex drive. Her thoughts were cut off as his lips met hers in a fiery kiss.

"So Ginny, do we start now? Please."

"I still have two days until my fertility is at its optimum, but we can certainly practice if you want."

Brett calmed any doubts by pulling her close to him as she felt his need and her own fires re-lit. Soon clothes were flying and she pushed him back on the bed for the first round of the night. For the first time in their relationship, they discarded the protection and it added a wonderful freshness to their love making.

Over the next few days they made love frequently and, although the spark that they once had was gone, their chemistry in bed remained. Ginny was still hating the cold, but the holidays at least helped to keep her busier as she helped Elaine decorate the house. They talked while they decorated and Elaine probed Ginny about her relationship with Brett. It was subtly done, but Ginny could tell she was concerned for her son. Ginny admitted they were working through a few things, but wouldn't give any details. She also continued her lessons with Mary and could now achieve a state of complete quiet within a minute. Her senses were also much more finally tuned and she could even reach out to nature while sitting in the warm house, although it did limit her range. She and Mary kept working with the different plants and herbs and Ginny felt that she had learned as much in six week as she had in a couple of years of Herbology. When she wasn't busy with chores or her studies with Mary, Ginny retreated to her favorite activity of doting on her children.

As the holidays approached, she talked to both Javier and Dean, as well as sending letters and pictures off to her friends in Europe. Javier was doing well and was almost done with his assignment in Charlotte. He expected to be reassigned by the following spring and was trying to get back to Spain. He had dated some, but nothing that seemed serious. Dean was loving Hawaii and had moved from Honolulu to the island of Maui, claiming that Honolulu was great, but it was too commercialized. Upon moving to Maui, he had met someone and they had been together for several months. When Ginny spoke to him, he was obviously quite smitten with his boyfriend Ken. When Ginny lamented about the cold, he insisted that she should come visit them. She considered the idea, but wasn't sure she wanted to invade their new relationship.

She also talked to Levi a couple of times and he was pleased with the new book, but it needed editing. Using the ranch fax and overnight FedEx letter packages, the contract had been hammered out. Her publisher was giving her an initial run of 50,000 due to the success of the first book. Once the editing was done and a final draft was accepted, her take after agent and editorial percentages would be 63,000. Ginny was still amazed at the money and was quite grateful since it would allow her to travel without worrying. Brett and his family had been intrigued by her writing, but only Elaine had managed to read both the first book and her new manuscript. Ginny had been a bit worried about how her boyfriend's mother would react to some of the love scenes, but Elaine didn't say anything about them. She wasn't much of a fantasy fan, but she did say they weren't bad and that she liked Ginny's writing, even if the she wasn't fond of the subject.

Soon it was Christmas Eve and Ginny was once again left with her mind wandering to what would be happening back home. Brett's entire family flooded into the house, as well as a number of friends, and the festive air would not allow her to wallow in her feelings for long. The Christmas Eve dinner was the big event on the ranch and did not disappoint, with the center of the table being dominated by a massive venison roast. After two hours of stuffing themselves, everyone retreated to the living room and Elaine played piano while the rest of the group attempted to sing carols. The singing got progressively more interesting as more alcohol was consumed. Ginny had weaned Amaia two months before and allowed herself one glass of her favorite wine, but desisted from any more since she wasn't sure if she was pregnant. After a few raucous rounds of singing, the designated drivers gathered up their groups and the house emptied as everyone began the slow journey back to their own homes through the snowy Montana night.

Once everyone was gone, Ginny got the kids to bed and then began her preparations for Christmas morning. Brett helped by assembling a small trike for Seb while she stuffed the kids' stockings and laid out the various gifts from Santa. They finished after midnight and were so tired that they just fell asleep holding each other.

The following morning, the kids were up at their usual hour. At two years and four months, Seb had yet to understand enough to be so excited that he would wake his mother early. Ginny was grateful, but she knew that next year would probably be different. She dressed quickly and then gathered her pajama clad children. When they stepped into the hall, Brett was coming out of his room, having just changed from his work clothes. He had already been up for a good while and gone out to take care of the herd. They traded a kiss and he took Amaia. When they reached the kitchen, Greg, Elaine, and Mary were waiting. Deanna and her boyfriend Lou joined them a few minutes later and the entire family made their way to the living room. The focus was on the kids of course and Seb didn't disappoint as he squealed at the sight of all the presents. He loved his trike and was ready to start riding it out of the room until he was distracted by his stocking that Ginny held out for him. While Seb started on his stocking, Ginny sat with Amaia in her lap and helped the small girl explore her own stocking. Children really were the best way to enjoy Christmas and everyone in the room really seemed to delight in them. Once the kids were done and were sitting, playing with some of the gifts, the adults began. The first item Ginny opened was from both Brett and Mary. It was a finely crafted cowgirl hat in light brown leather with a beaded band around it and a tie of three different feathers from the falcons of the area tucked into the band. She felt the different materials of the hat and it as obvious that the hat was from Brett, while the band and feathers were from Mary. She knew how much thought had gone into the gift and choked up. She put it on and found that it fit perfectly.

"Wow, thank you Brett. How did you know the size? And Mary, I know how precious the beadwork and feathers are. I will treasure it always."

"You're welcome Ginevra. As for the fit, my very sneaky grandson managed to measure you while you slept."

Ginny smiled at Brett and shook her head. Leaving the hat on, she opened the second gift from Greg and Elaine. Inside was an exquisite quilt done in a rainbow of colors in a broken star pattern. She fingered the delicate stitching and shook her head as she looked at the them both.

"Again, I'm speechless. I know the hours this took. Thank you."

"Of course Ginny. Even if you choose to travel on, you will always remain a part of our family."

Ginny looked at Elaine and realized that she had an idea of what was happening with Brett. Yet she still considered Ginny part of the family. Ginny crossed the room to hug the sweet woman and then hugged Greg, who just shrugged and became bashful.

"I'm glad you like it Ginny. Can't say I did much with it. I did drive Elaine into Billings for some special fabrics, but that's about it."

"You've welcomed me into your home. Thank you Greg."

Ginny next went and hugged Brett and Mary as well. She had been worried about the fallout when she and Brett split permanently, but now she knew that everything would be alright.

Once the gifts were done, they all enjoyed a decadent breakfast that featured Elaine's homemade German streusel. The rest of the day was spent playing with the kids and enjoying board games among the adults. Brett and Greg had chores in the afternoon and then the whole family was back together for a dinner of leftovers from the night before.

Two days after Christmas, Ginny decided it was time to take a pregnancy test. She and Brett had been trying for several weeks, including many tries during her most fertile days. Her period was now a week overdue and she was hopeful. During a trip into Kingley for a few supplies, she asked Brett to pick up the test. When he returned, he seemed anxious and insisted that he wasn't returning to his chores until she took it. Chuckling at him, Ginny dragged him to the bathroom and soon they were staring at the small plastic strip for several minutes, waiting for the result. When the plus sign appeared, Ginny wasn't surprised, but Brett seemed stunned and took a moment to find his voice.

"We did it. You're pregnant. I didn't really think it could happen this quick."

"Well, like I've told you, my mother's family is all quite fertile. I got pregnant immediately with Seb also. Amaia actually took a couple of months amazingly."

"I'm going to be a father. Wow."

"I'm glad you're happy Brett, even if we won't be together."

"But I am going to be involved and you know you are always welcome here. Wait until my parents find out."

"I suppose now would be a good time to give them the news about the baby and us."

Brett just nodded, still staring at the test. Shaking himself, he looked down at Ginny and kissed her thoroughly. He then had to leave for his chores while Ginny remained with her thoughts.

That night they gathered Greg, Elaine, and Mary in the living room after dinner. Deanna and Lou had left the day after Christmas to go visit his family. Ginny had talked with Brett about how to deliver the news and she agreed to take the lead. As discussed, they sat slightly apart on the couch as they looked at the family and Ginny began.

"Mary, Greg, Elaine, you know how much I appreciate your welcoming me into your home and family, even after my shocking confessions about who I really am. These last couple of months have been eye-opening for me. I've had some difficult times, but for the most part I've enjoyed my time on the ranch. I still am not fond of the extreme cold. When Brett and I arrived, we had been dating for a few weeks and were still learning about each other. As I've stayed here, we've gotten to know each other better and we both realize that we're too different to stay together long term. I know this probably doesn't come as a complete surprise since you've sensed the change in our relationship. We've decided to part as friends and I'm going to continue my travels. There is something else of vital importance though. Earlier this month, after we had made our decision, I asked Brett to help me expand my family. After thinking it over, he agreed. This afternoon I took an early test and have confirmed that I am pregnant with his child. As we agreed, I will be the primary parent, but he will remain as involved as he wishes. I hope too that the child will be able to know you as well. I treasure you all."

Greg looked shocked. Elaine sat with her hands to her face. Mary just nodded slightly and smiled, apparently not surprised. Ginny wasn't sure what reaction to expect. Then Elaine jumped out of her chair and soon Ginny was crushed in her embrace.

"Oh Ginny! A grandchild, I can't believe it. But you're leaving?"

"Yes Elaine. Montana is beautiful, but it is not my place."

"But will we get to see our grandchild?"

"Of course. If you want."

At this point Mary stood up and embraced Ginny.

"Ginevra, I understand that your path is not here. Still, this child will be part of us. You will be expecting in September. The snows will not have started yet. Can you return to us for the child's birth? I would like to attend."

Ginny was shocked, but the idea held great appeal and she was glad for their acceptance. She also knew she would love to have the old woman by her side for the delivery.

"Yes Mary, that I can do. And I would be honored to have you by my side."

Ginny turned to Greg, who hadn't said anything yet. Seeing her look at him, he sighed and came to hug her. He didn't say anything, but seemed to be accepting. With the news delivered and everyone accepting, they sat down again and Ginny discussed her travel plans. She was going to drive south and head for California's warmer climate. She agreed that she would have a checkup on the way and let them know that all was well. They talked for about an hour and then they all retired for the night.

Three days later, Ginny pulled her RV out of the ranch driveway. She headed south and west, dreaming of warm California beaches.


	22. California

Chapter 22 – California

Ginny's route took her west on I-90 into Idaho before turning south toward Pocatello. The scenery was all quite beautiful in its winter garb, but she was ready to make progress down the road. She stopped in Pocatello for the night and then headed on into Nevada. Next she pulled into a public park near Mill City, Nevada and stayed for one night without hookups. Her first couple of days of driving had been long, so she decided to make the next day shorter and went about three hours down the road to Lake Tahoe. It was still cold, but slightly better than Montana. The area was beautiful and she set up in an RV park in Tahoe City and decided to stay over for a day and celebrate the New Year's celebrations in town.

After the new year, she made her next stop in the Bay Area. She had read about San Francisco and it was on her list of places to see. She found an RV park south of the city that was near a BART station. It was one of the most expensive parks she had stayed at, but it was only for a few days. The day after she arrived, she got her first good look at the city as she took the kids out adventuring first thing in the morning. The city was fascinating, although she wasn't fond of pushing a double stroller up and down the many hills. By early afternoon when the kids needed a break, she was also ready for one.

That night Dean called to check in with her and they talked for nearly an hour. He was very happy in Hawaii with Ken and was also getting lots of commission work. His non commission items had also been taken by a gallery in the town of Lahaina and he was living his dream. Ginny gave him the news of her pregnancy and he was quite happy for her. When asked her plans, she told him that she was heading south again in a couple of days. Her only plan was that she wanted to go to Disneyland with the kids. Hearing this made up Dean's mind. He was missing her and the kids and they made arrangements to meet in a week. Ginny was thrilled that he had found someone and was happy, but she was missing him and looked forward to his visit.

The next day Ginny planned on heading into the city again, but on her way to the BART station the day before, she had spotted a women's clinic. She was there when the doors opened in the morning and they were able to see her immediately. Forty minutes later she left with an official confirmation of her pregnancy. She thought about calling Brett, but knew he would be out on the ranch working and decided instead to call him that night. She then spent another two days in San Francisco before moving on.

After contemplating several routes, she decided to take the scenic Pacific Coast Highway rather than just speeding down a freeway. The drive was longer, but quite worth it. She stopped at several scenic spots, as well as a several towns and enjoyed the rugged coastline, despite the frigid wind blowing off the ocean. It was also Amaia's first birthday and she thought that the young girl had come a long way in her first year. She had been born in Florida and was now in California. She celebrated at lunch in Big Sur when she found a wonderful deli and bakery that boasted fresh bread for their sandwiches and also offered sweet treats. The little girl got a cupcake with a pile of frosting and topped with a candle, as the staff sung her Happy Birthday. Once Ginny helped her with the candle, Amaia promptly made a complete mess out of the cake and frosting. Ginny also got cupcakes for her and Seb, and by the end she had to take both kids to the bathroom for a thorough wash. She did make sure to take plenty of pictures to add to her growing albums and also to send to Javier. That night she stopped just outside of Monterey, opting again to save money by not staying in a park. Javier called to wish his daughter a happy birthday and Ginny gave her the present that he had sent to the ranch about two weeks previously. Her first birthday was simple, but Amaia seemed delighted and happy.

Ginny's next stop down the coast was Pismo Beach before she made the last leg into Los Angeles. Previously Miami had been the worst traffic she had dealt with, but LA was something else entirely and trying to navigate an RV through it was a lesson in patience. After several incorrect loops around some freeway connections, she finally made it to Anaheim and the RV park she had selected near Disneyland. Since it was January, there wasn't a crowd and she decided to take the rest of the day to relax. The park was almost as expensive as the one in San Francisco, but offered the unique feature of a shuttle to both Disneyland parks, making it more than worth it. That night Dean arrived as planned and took a shuttle from the airport to the RV park. Ginny was a bit surprised when she first saw him, as he had been spending a lot of time on Hawaiian beaches and his hair was lightened while his skin was darker. He practically glowed with happiness and when he took her in his arms, Ginny sighed with contentment. Then Seb ran over and wrapped himself around their legs and Dean laughed as he bent to pick up his son. He took him to sit on the couch and Amaia toddled over. He picked her up and soon had them both cuddled up next to him while Ginny fetched drinks and then sat down, smiling at the threesome.

Dean and Ginny talked in more detail about Hawaii, Ken, her travels, and the ranch. When the subject came around to Brett, Dean was curious what had ultimately caused Ginny to leave.

"So Ginny, what really happened with you and Brett? He seemed like a decent sort and his family accepted you. And of course he's gorgeous."

"He is a decent guy Dean and his family is wonderful, but Brett is a Montana ranch boy and I could never be a Montana ranch girl. Or any kind of ranch girl. I may not like big bustling cities the best, but I don't like to feel like I'm on a separate planet from my neighbors. In the end, we just had too many differences. Our conversations would lag and there was a growing gulf between us. But he is excited to be a father and I look forward to returning when the baby is due and having Mary there."

"Alright, so you're back on your own. I'm thrilled about this new one, but how many are you planning? Do you think you'll ever settle down? Are you ever going back to England?"

"Yes. I definitely want to see England again. I've debated several times with myself about going back, but it doesn't seem like the right time. I have this feeling that I will know when it is the right time. I still want to travel more. As for kids, that is also something I am doing a wait and see on. I've always thought of myself as having a nice even six kids, but I don't know if I'll do that all on my own or not. If I found the right man, maybe all this would change and I would settle."

"Well, what went wrong with the men so far? Maybe we should analyze this. Let's start simple with just the three fathers of your children and leave the in betweens alone. First, me. Wizard, not bad looking, relatively intelligent, likes some travel, gay."

Ginny chuckled at Dean's analysis.

"Yes, that last one would be the tricky point Dean. Alright, I'll play along with this analysis. Next, Javier. Muggle, good looking, very intelligent, engineer, Basque ancestry, likes to travel, definitely straight. I guess the main problems there were his job and his culture. I never really grasped what he told me about engineering and I never went home with him to see where he grew up and meet his family. We never connected on that."

"Okay, last one for you. Brett. Muggle, but with knowledge of magic, absolutely gorgeous, moderately intelligent, cowboy, mixture of Western and Native American ancestry, occasionally travels. So, what were the problems there? Occupation and Western ancestry? Maybe a bit more adventuresome, more travel?"

"Yes, I suppose. So where does that leave me?"

"Hmm, let's see. It sounds like you need to find a wizard or very accepting muggle who is of above average intelligence, adventuresome, likes to travel, from a similar cultural background, and a job that you can appreciate?"

"Well that sounds wonderful Dean. Now, can you wave your wand and make him appear? Oh, add in good in bed as well."

Dean laughed and Ginny joined him. His analysis had actually been quite good, but it was a daunting list of requirements.

"So, next question, now that you know what you're looking for, where are you going to go looking next? Are you going to keep caravanning?"

"I've been giving that some thought. I've seen quite a bit of the States and I'll be coming back for the baby's birth. I think I want to try some other countries before I get too big and cumbersome. I'm thinking South America next. I've been doing some reading and I think I may start in Caracas. Technically I could drive there, but it's not very safe driving through Mexico and some of the other intervening countries."

"Caracas? Venezuela. Hmm, interesting. It would almost be summer down there now."

"Yes, that was one of my thoughts."

They talked for a while longer as Dean got on the floor to play with the kids. Soon it was dinner time and Ginny left him happily ensconced with two children and a pile of toys while she went down the street to a Chinese restaurant she had seen. She picked up a selection of dishes that they could share around the table and Dean was quite happy with it all. Seb and Amaia both ate heartily with some help as well. As Dean was busy cutting up chow mein noodles for both children, he shook his head as his son ravenously tore into a spring roll.

"Well, I guess one thing you don't have to worry about is either of them being picky."

"Ha! Definitely not. Although it is something I've consciously worked on. From the time they started on solids, I gave them small bits of every variety of food and encouraged them to like it all. Even when I've been in small towns, I could usually find a Mexican or Chinese restaurant. They've also had Indian, Ethiopian, Caribbean, all kinds. A lot of it depends on what they're exposed to."

Dean nodded as he pushed the plates of cut noodles toward the children and then returned to eating the rest of his meal. After dinner, he insisted on helping with both baths. Amaia was easy, but when he bathed Seb, he gave up and stripped to his shorts. When he emerged from the bathroom to hand the wiggling toddler to his mother, Ginny did her best to not pay attention to his body and ducked her head, causing Dean to laugh.

"Nothing you haven't seen before Ginny."

"Yes, I know, but if you run around like that I am going to be tempted to jump you and apologize to Ken later. And I haven't even met your boyfriend yet. I don't want to start with apologies."

"I understand. It was hard for me when you were with Brett as well. Anyway, I'm going to go ahead and finish showering since I'm already wet. I have to say that your tiny bathtub isn't going to hold our boy much longer."

Ginny nodded and turned her attention back to Seb. A few minutes later, Dean joined her, thankfully attired in pajamas. He settled on the pull out and wanted to do story time. He got so little time with the kids that he wanted to make the most of every moment. As he started to read, Seb jumped ahead and pointed to a couple of words as he read them. Dean stopped, astonished.

"Ginny! He's reading! Well, some at least."

"Yes, he started that a few weeks ago. I don't know if he is reading precisely, or he just knows certain books really well. I think it may be a bit of both. He seems to recognize some words and letters. Like you know, I don't want to push lessons at his age, but he has been really eager and I started alphabet games a few months ago. I only do what he wants and don't push when he seems to have had enough, but he is smart."

"SMART!" Seb echoed, pointing at himself.

Ginny laughed while Dean took his son under his arm and tousled his hair. Ginny could see that a full wrestling match was about to ensue.

"Dean, please don't get him riled up before bed. Remember, you have to sleep with him."

Properly chastised, Dean released his son and they returned to the book. Amaia was curled up against him and soon fell asleep. Ginny took her back to her crib while Dean finished with Seb. Soon he was asleep as well. With both the kids settled, Ginny and Dean grabbed sodas and went out on the patio to talk for a while longer and plan the next day.

The following day, Ginny was up early and started breakfast before Dean and the kids were awake. Once everyone was fed and dressed, she loaded up the stroller and they caught the shuttle van to Disneyland. Ginny wasn't sure who was more excited, herself or the kids. She may have grown up with real magic, but the worlds that Disney created were a different kind of magic. She had acquired a good collection of movies, including many of the Disney classics that she enjoyed watching with her children. When they arrived, both kids wanted out of the stroller right away, so Dean strapped on the carrier and put Amaia on his back, while Ginny put Seb's leashed backpack on and pushed the stroller.

Seb wanted to go every direction at once, but Ginny guided him in as orderly a manner as possible. She also made a point to take lots of pictures. Having Dean with her was a big help, especially on a couple of rides where they had to do a baby swap. After lunch in Frontierland, they made a several more rides, but the kids were dragging and Seb even willingly climbed back into the stroller. Ginny had counted on taking a couple of days and had bought a multi-day pass for that reason, so they went back up front and waited for the shuttle to take them back to the RV park. Both kids were asleep in the van even before they arrived back at the park.

The following day, they decided to reverse the schedule and didn't head to the park until after an early lunch and nap. They stayed through dinner and then watched the nighttime parade, which both kids squealed throughout. After the two adventuresome days, they took a day off and stayed in the RV park, which offered a heated swimming pool and playground to enjoy. After their break day, they went to the brand new California Adventure for one day and decided that their Disney experience was complete.

After Disney, Dean still had two days until his flight home, so they utilized the Metro and went into downtown to visit some key attractions. As much as she enjoyed traveling with her kids, Ginny had to admit that having Dean along made it easier. While they were looking around downtown, Ginny found an electronics store and decided to look into upgrading her camera. She still had the original small point and shoot that she had bought in Europe, but she wanted to look at something a bit more professional. She had been reading a bit on photography and wanted to try doing more than just standard tourist shots. After looking at a good selection of cameras, she found one she liked that also happened to be on a manufacturer's special. When she went to purchase the camera and accessories, Dean stepped forward and insisted that he buy it for her. After a brief discussion, she finally gave in and thanked him. With new camera in hand, they continued their explorations of the city.

The night before Dean was due to leave was bittersweet and he told Ginny for at least the twentieth time that she should come visit him in Hawaii. The idea was appealing, but she still wanted to try South America first.

The day that Dean returned to Hawaii, Ginny called and made reservations for her and the kids on a flight to Caracas in two days. It wasn't cheap, but her last two book payments made it possible. She then had to find a place to park the RV that was secure. She checked ads and made a few phone calls before selecting a storage facility in Irvine. After staying one more night in Anaheim, she drove to Irvine and left her RV locked up on the lot at the storage facility. She was surprised to find herself a bit sad leaving it, but she planned to be back in a couple of months. Once the RV was taken care of, she was left with a fully loaded stroller, two kids, a large suitcase and a backpack. She then had to figure her way back to the Holiday Inn near the airport where she had reserved a room for one night. She ended up taking three buses and the Metro. Finally, over two hours later, they made it to the hotel.

After a quick dinner at an adjacent restaurant, Ginny was reminded of one other errand she had almost forgotten and dug into her bag until she found a letter that she had written a few days before for her parents. Her last letter had been mailed by Dean from DC and she figured that mailing one from Los Angeles as she was leaving would also be hard to track. She knew she couldn't make them stop worrying, but she wanted to ease them some.

The next morning, Ginny was up early and gathered the kids and all their gear as they left on their next big adventure to Caracas, Venezuela.


	23. Venezuela

Chapter 23 – Venezuela

Ginny and the kids arrived in Caracas after a nearly nine hour flight. Her next task was to tackle the confusing airport, change some money, and eventually find the baggage claim, where her tied up stroller and suitcase finally appeared after an interminable wait. While she waited, she looked over a visitor's information desk nearby and managed a short conversation with the woman stationed there, using her halting Spanish. There were several hotels that the woman said were good for tourists and Ginny picked one that was fairly central and close to the airport in a neighborhood called Las Palmas. As she contemplated hotels, Ginny realized that she had planned this leg of her journeys much less than her previous. Oh well, this was a another lesson. This time she was learning about spontaneous travel. It was late afternoon already when she stepped outside to find a taxi. The first two things she noticed were the heat and the pollution. All around her seemed to be slightly hazy. She hoped it was just due to being near the airport. She tiredly hailed a nearby taxi and prepared for a new adventure.

The taxi driver was quite nice and very talkative as they crawled through the dense traffic of the city. This was something new for Ginny. She had seen traffic in other big cities, but mostly on large, wide expanses of freeway. Here the streets were smaller, but even more densely packed, and a special kind of chaos seemed to rule the streets. Her driver was quite good, but he did scare her a couple of times and she was glad that she had made a point of strapping Amaia's car seat into the taxi. She shared the second and last seatbelt with Seb and found herself throwing her arm across him at a few points. Although the traffic was frustrating, Carlos her driver seemed to be a fortuitous meeting, as he was wealth of knowledge and spoke a bit of English. He explained that an unusual weather system was causing the pollution to stagnate against the mountain. Usually afternoon winds would manage to help clear the air and she hoped they would arrive back soon. He asked a bit about her travels and was concerned that she was on her own. When he asked if she had any weapons, Ginny became a bit scared. Since she couldn't claim her wand, she said no and Carlos became even more worried, suggesting certain areas of the city to avoid and begging her to not leave the hotel after six in the evening. Ginny had heard the city had some violence, but had been hopeful that there would be some safer areas, but it seemed that for a young, foreign woman that wasn't an option.

After his dire warnings, Carlos switched to happier subjects and began to list the sights that he felt were mandatory for her to see. As they finally approached the hotel, Carlos offered to take her on a tour one day if she wanted a safe way to get around. He highly discouraged her from using the subway, but Ginny wondered if that was just to promote his taxi services. He produced a homemade business card and she pocketed it just in case. When they arrived at the hotel, she was happily surprised at how inexpensive the taxi ride actually was.

The hotel she had selected was a nice, middle class hotel and she inquired briefly about a vacancy before Carlos left. She realized that she needed to plan more in the future, but the hotel did have a number of rooms available. When she realized that she could have a suite for around twelve dollars more a night, Ginny happily took it. The suite she received had a small sitting room with a mini fridge, microwave and sink, a bedroom with queen size bed and a well-appointed bathroom. The decor was a bit dated, but everything appeared to be clean and she was happy to finally be settled. The hotel didn't offer room service, but had a small restaurant downstairs that was an easy option for weary travelers. After dinner, the kids were in bed early and Ginny wasn't far behind them.

The following day, Ginny was up early and went downstairs to talk to the hotel staff at the desk for additional opinions about where she should go. When she mentioned the subway, they were emphatic that a young gringa and her children should avoid it. They also gave a specific list of streets she should walk on and streets she should avoid. Their attitude made Ginny even more wary and glad she had her wand with her. Before she left the hotel she would make sure she strapped it into her disillusioned holster. She then took the kids for a delicious breakfast that prominently featured some of the best fruit she had ever had. Then she pushed the stroller out the door and began her first tentative steps to explore the city.

As she walked through the city, Ginny carefully tried to extend her senses to feel any potential threats nearby. The city was so crowded and had so many energies throughout, that she found her first couple of attempts quite overwhelming. Eventually she managed to extend just a few feet around her and filter enough that she could maintain the level of awareness without overly draining herself. If anyone did try to approach her, it would at least give her a few seconds to cast a protective spell. Still, even with all the warnings, she found herself enjoying the walk in the relative cool of the morning. It was interesting to watch the city wake up and she was fascinated by the different culture. Soon she reached the botanical garden and spent an hour or so looking around, before then proceeding into the center of the city.

After several hours of touring with only a brief break to run around in the gardens, the kids were getting hot and fussy. Ginny found a small restaurant and ordered a lunch of fried fish and a cornmeal cake called arepa that Seb ended up loving. She also ordered a side of fried plantains, which Amaia preferred. With their bellies full, the kids became more agreeable and she headed north, exploring more and generally pointing her way back to the hotel. After a stop at the Caracas Cathedral, she went back in the direction of the hotel. By the time she was back, the afternoon was almost done and naps were overdue. The heat had gotten to her as well and she happily dozed for a while. That evening she once again ate in the hotel restaurant, which had a rotating menu and offered a number of traditional dishes. After the kids were in bed for the night, she pulled out her maps and began to plan the next day. There were several places she wanted to see that were more spread out, so she decided that perhaps a taxi tour would be a good option.

The next morning, Ginny called Carlos and he happily agreed to let her hire him for the day. He met her and the kids shortly after they finished breakfast and Ginny let him lead, while also telling him the places that interested her. He started with an overall loop of the city that went faster than the drive from the airport since the traffic had not had a chance to build up yet. While they toured, Ginny practiced her Spanish and he was happy to help correct her as needed. Once the looping tour was done, they stopped at the Capitol and then went to Simon Bolivar's birthplace. Carlos was enthusiastic as he gave her a history lesson about the famous national hero. Leaving the center of the city, they drove to the edge of the city where the mountain El Avila began to rise above them, and Carlos dropped them at the cable car station. The cable car took them up to the top of the mountain for a glorious view of the sprawling city. Forty minutes later, they rejoined Carlos and Ginny made an unusual request. She had heard about the favelas, or barrios, that climbed into the hills in a random pattern around the city. This was where the majority of the four million people of Caracas lived and Ginny was interested to see the neighborhoods. She knew she would never dare to go on her own, but was hopeful Carlos would take her. He seemed shocked, but when Ginny insisted that she wanted to see the real Caracas, he agreed and began to head west out of the central area of the city. On the way, he stopped at a small restaurant for lunch and his choice was truly amazing. Ginny would never have found the place on her own, and was glad for her guide.

After lunch they began a slow climb up along winding streets into one of the favelas. Ginny was amazed at the stacks of buildings that were made of any kind of building material available. The sheer density of the population was staggering and the poverty was so abundant. She had sometimes resented being poor and pureblood back home, but now she realized that she really had no idea what poor was.

Carlos navigated up, through and back down the winding streets, but his conversation had lagged as he managed the twisting roads. As they exited the favela, Ginny noticed a small open air marketplace with vendors selling all kinds of wares. During her travels, she had purchased a number of small souvenirs along the way and usually favored decorative arts and crafts items. She preferred these items over the mass market tourist items that were usually made in China. In France, she had bought a carving of two dancers from a small shop near her hostel. In New York, she had purchased a small painting done in spray paint from a street vendor. When she saw the market at the edge of the favela, she felt it would offer what she was looking for and she would much rather give her money to people who needed it. Carlos looked dubious, but agreed to wait with the taxi since both kids had fallen asleep. Ginny briefly wondered if she was being foolhardy about leaving them with an almost stranger, but the energies off Carlos did not worry her. Still, she succumbed a bit to the paranoia and cast a silent tracking spell on the backseat of the taxi as she exited. She had her wand nearby, just in case she had trouble, but carefully softened her face as she smiled at the vendors who were obviously a bit shocked to see her. She wandered the few vendors and everyone was welcoming and warm. She soon found what she was looking for in a souvenir. It was a piece of artwork that looked like the city at sunset, but when she got closer, she saw that it wasn't painted. It was actually formed from thin strips of cut aluminum from all kinds of old cans. The colors of the cans used for the strips was woven together to create the scene and she marveled at the craftsmanship. The woman selling it seemed surprised when she accepted the price without haggling, but Ginny didn't feel that she could argue over a couple of dollars with a woman who needed the money.

After purchasing her souvenir, she returned to the taxi and Carlos drove her back to the hotel, taking a circuitous route to show her another section of town she had yet to see. Before they arrived at the hotel, she had him stop at a take-away and picked up a selection of empanadas and fruit for a simple meal that night. As she said goodbye to Carlos and paid him for the day, she made arrangements for him to pick her and the kids up the following morning and take them to the zoo.

The next day Ginny and the kids were driven out to the edge of the city, where Carlos dropped them off and left them for the day. Ginny had read that the zoo was unique and different from a typical zoo. Knowing how much Seb loved animals, she knew it was a must. The zoo was actually more like an open air forest with monkeys and birds everywhere. The more dangerous animals were secured, but the feeling was still more like seeing the animals in their natural habitat. Both the kids loved it and Seb tried to get Ginny to buy him a parrot, but instead had to settle for a small stuffed one. Amaia preferred the antics of the monkeys and left with a small stuffed creature of her own. They spent a few hours in the park and then called Carlos. After a few very busy days, Ginny decided it was time to go back and relax for an afternoon.

That afternoon, as the kids napped, Ginny contemplated where to go next. Caracas was fascinating, but the extreme bustle of the city was tiring on all her senses. She wanted to see more of the country and had originally planned on making the city her first stop and then using trains to travel the continent. She discovered though that trains were virtually non-existent except to connect one or two larger cities, and then the schedule was not regular. Once again she berated herself for poor planning and worked on an alternative.

By dinnertime she had made up her mind to take another day trip with Carlos and drive out of the city to see more of the country. The route she wanted was through the town of Maracay, along Lago de Valencia, through the town of Valencia and on to the town of San Carlos. There were two roads that went around the large lake and she hoped that they could take the north road going and the southern coming back. It would mean a long day for the kids, but they had slept well in the taxi and didn't seem to mind. Even though it was a bit late, she called Carlos shortly before six and detailed her plan. After her insistence on seeing the favelas, he didn't seemed surprised and agreed on the trip. Depending on how long she stopped in the cities, the day would take them nine or ten hours, so he arranged to meet her early the next morning.

With the arrangements complete with Carlos, Ginny had to take care of her next reservations. With trains not being a possibility, she resolved that they would have to fly to their next destination. She worried about her savings a bit, but decided that at least South America was cheaper overall to travel in. Still, she was left to reconsider her decision to visit with so little planning simply so that she could add another continent to her list. After the kids were settled for the night, she made her decision. She would visit one more country and then fly back to California and pick up her RV. At least then she would have her own home and comforts while she did a better job with future plans. As she tucked Seb in that night, she had several options running through her head and finally opted to go from the northern part of the continent to the southern part of the continent, and picked Buenos Aires for her next destination. She called a couple of airlines and selected one that offered a direct flight in two days' time. It would take seven hours just to fly and she was glad that she hadn't opted for other modes of transit.

The next day Ginny and the kids met Carlos for the last time and made their long day trip west out of Caracas through the mountains and jungles of Venezuela. The scenery was breathtaking and quite different from the city. Both Maracay and Valencia were smaller than Caracas, but still quite large at a million or more people each. Ginny much preferred the smaller towns like Mariara and Guaica. The lake that she had decided to circle was massive and some of the vistas along the less populated stretches of road were truly spectacular. Knowing that the day was long, she tried to keep her stops to a minimum, but still enjoyed exploring the small towns a bit. By the time Carlos had them back at the hotel, it had been nearly twelve hours and Ginny once again praised her little travelers who seemed happy as long as they had a comfortable place to nap and plenty of food. When she said goodbye to Carlos, she gave him a large tip and thanked him abundantly for his assistance over the previous days.

The following day Ginny had nothing planned and opted to stay in with the kids since they had had a busy day the day before and would have a long flight the following day. She spent the time playing with them and relaxing as she prepared for the next leg of their journey. The following day, she left for the airport and caught her flight to Argentina. Once they were settled on the plane and she leaned back to relax, she had a chance to reflect on her brief time in Venezuela. Despite all the warnings and foreboding, she had never had a problem. Everyone she met was welcoming and lovely to her. She realized that having a guide probably made a difference, but even when she had been out on her own, she had never felt threatened. Her stay may have been brief, but it had been thoroughly enjoyable.


	24. Argentina

Chapter 24 – Argentina

Ginny and the kids arrived in Buenos Aires shortly before dinnertime and were treated to a spectacular sunset. The airport was easier to navigate than Caracas had been and she soon had her bags, as well as money exchanged. Her next stop was once again a tourist information desk, where she talked to a man at the counter and looked through a number of brochures before selecting a hotel. This time she opted to call and confirm they had a room available. Once confirmed, she made her way out to hail a taxi. Her hotel was in the center of the city, on the edge of the neighborhoods of Monserrat and San Telmo. As he drove, she tried to make inquiries of her driver, but he was not very forthcoming, so she opted to look at a map periodically while sightseeing. The traffic wasn't as bad as Caracas and they seemed to be making good progress. Twilight was descending, limiting her views, but what she saw of the city was fascinating. Parts of the city made her think she was back in Europe. With the few tantalizing glimpses, she was excited to go exploring the next day.

They soon arrived at the hotel she had selected and the driver didn't even bother to get out and help, yielding him zero tip. The hotel staff was all kind though as Ginny stood and looked around the lobby while she was checked in. The hotel was in a historical colonial building that made her feel like she was back in Spain. Large fans circulated a light breeze over tile floors that led down long, arched hallways. Taking her eyes off the architecture, she spent a few minutes talking to the lady at the front desk. She was happy to find out that the neighborhood was relatively safe as long as a person was careful and didn't flash valuables. There were several areas of the city that she was told to avoid without a guide. For the most part though, the city seemed at least somewhat safer than Caracas had been and she looked forward to exploring.

Once she was shown to her room, she opted for the downstairs restaurant for an easy meal after the long day. She was surprised to find that most of what the restaurant served had a largely Italian influence, with just a few differences that told her it was not quite the same. With herself and the kids well stuffed, her next task for the evening was a much needed stop in the hotel laundry. Thankfully, the laundry had a telly and the kids were happily ensconced watching some silly stunt show in Spanish. They may not have understood it, but the stunts made them laugh. Once the laundry was done, she was finally able to call it a night.

After the kids were in bed, she sat down with copious brochures and maps to plan her next couple of days. She had barely gotten started when her phone rang and she was surprised to find that it was Javier. He was equally surprised to find out she was in Argentina and was a bit disappointed that the kids were sleeping. The main reason he called was such a shock that Ginny almost fell off her bed. He was being sent back to the company office in Barcelona and planned on taking some time off once he returned to go home. He wanted her and the kids to finally meet his family, as his mother had been quite upset when he finally told her that she had a granddaughter. Ginny readily agreed to go with him when he left Charlotte in five weeks and she mentally started to review her future travel path. They talked for about twenty minutes while Ginny told him about her travels and then she returned to her brochures.

The following day, she and the kids headed out early with their fully loaded stroller to see the city. Bypassing the hotel restaurant, they found a bakery and she was delighted to find true Italian espresso. She paired it with an impossibly sweet roll called a medialuna that was filled with dulce de leche and was so good her eyes actually rolled up with the first bite. The kids had the same and she knew they would be going non-stop with the sugar, but she couldn't resist their delighted faces.

The rest of the morning was spent wandering, looking at all the fabulous architecture and drooling as she window shopped past a variety of stores. She returned to the hotel for lunch and naps and then headed out again in the mid-afternoon to go the opposite direction toward the famous La Boca neighborhood. She found herself enthralled with the brilliant buildings and lively music that seemed to emanate on every street corner. One group of three young musicians were enterprising enough that they were selling homemade CDs, which she readily bought several of, thinking they would make good gifts. She also found a shop of hand crafted children's clothes and had to keep herself in check, only buying a few items. In another shop she found a small painting of the city that was done as a collage to showcase different neighborhoods. As she finished circling the neighborhood, it was getting late and she followed the recommendation of a salesman in the last store as she made her way to a steakhouse. Steak was one of the things that the city was known for and she was not disappointed, nor were her two hungry little monsters. After the wonderful meal, she was ready to walk back to the hotel, but her waitress insisted that they call a taxi. Ginny had chatted with the woman throughout the evening and she knew that Ginny was traveling alone. She insisted that while the city was safer than some places, she still shouldn't walk too far alone at night. Taking her advice, Ginny accepted the taxi and was soon back at the hotel.

Over the next couple days, Ginny utilized taxis on occasion to take her further out and around the city as she explored new neighborhoods and visited historical sites, including Casa Rosada, the Metropolitan Cathedral and Teatro Colon. On her third day in the city, she was just settling the kids for the night when Dean called. He was only slightly surprised to find out where she was and readily listened as she detailed her travels. Dean's news was that he and Ken had decided to move in together and had gotten a two bedroom apartment in the same building where Ken had lived before. Ginny was thrilled that he seemed to have finally found the spot he had been looking to settle in. He talked to the kids briefly before they slept and then wished Ginny well.

The next day Ginny went to a street market and fair advertised nearby. When she arrived, it was much bigger than she planned and she soon found herself immersed in the crowds as she browsed a variety of goods and found herself digging for spare change for the many performers. In one square there was a special performance with gauchos as they showed their rope skills and Ginny was amazed at how similar some of the skills were to what Brett did while performing. They also had their horses with them, which excited Seb. After watching for a while, Ginny picked up some lunch from a vendor and found an unoccupied bench to enjoy lunch with her kids. After, she wandered the stalls some more and found a marvelous, embroidered woolen shawl for herself. As she wandered, Amaia grew fussy and then Seb started to complain. She found a quiet corner to take the kids aside. Although she thought she had been careful with shading and water, they were both hot. Then Seb loudly declared 'I'M BORED'. She was shocked to hear her easygoing son voice such discontent and decided it was time to get back to the hotel.

Once they got back, she stripped the kids down and then laid them on the pull out together. She watched them fall off to sleep and she was suddenly struck with a revelation. She had thoroughly enjoyed the last couple of weeks sightseeing in Caracas and Buenos Aires, but what about the kids? They were usually so good and didn't complain unless they got really tired or hungry, that she had figured they were fine. But were they really? They were one and two and a half. They would have no memories of touring the favelas or admiring the European architecture of Buenos Aires. Maybe Seb might have few glimpses of memories from the zoo, but Amaia probably wouldn't. Other than the zoo and some time spent running in a few parks, there wasn't much of the past couple weeks that was really centered on them. While she didn't want to coddle them and make them think they were the center of the universe, she realized that she had been neglecting them in a way. The thought was overwhelming and she fled to her own bed before her sobs could wake them. Seb and Amaia were the two most precious people in her life. She had chosen to be a mother and there was nothing else more important. Somewhere along the way, her view had been skewed and she had lost track of that. She sobbed for a good while, eventually putting herself to sleep.

Ginny was awakened a couple of hours later by Seb's hand on her arm. He was awake and hungry and seemed to know that something wasn't quite right with his mother. Ashamed, Ginny swept him up onto the bed with her and cuddled him while whispering promises to do better. The small boy didn't understand and soon began to squirm. Then Amaia called from the other room and Ginny decided it was time to get herself together and refocus on what was important. That night she ordered room service and set up a picnic in a tent made from a stack of extra sheets and the couch cushions. The kids laughed and chattered in delight and her heart healed a bit as she rededicated herself to the duty of being their mum.

That night Ginny let Seb sleep in the tent while Amaia went in her crib. She laid in her own bed after and found sleep elusive. She loved being a mum and she had thought she was doing a decent job, even if the kids' early upbringing was a bit nontraditional. Now she had learned a major lesson and her thoughts went to her own mum. She had made plenty of mistakes herself, mistakes that led Ginny to where she now was. Ginny wondered if she should hold it against her since she herself was obviously struggling in the role. Still, Seb and Amaia were young. Molly Weasley had spent fifteen years trying to control her daughter despite many protests. Just one protest from her two year old that day had made Ginny reevaluate herself. Why had her own mother never listened to her? She let silent tears roll as she wondered how everyone was doing back in England. She still didn't feel it was time to go home. She felt compassion for her mum and the difficult job she had taken on, but if Molly hadn't learned after seven kids with the youngest being fifteen when she left, then Ginny figured her mother never would. Still, shouldn't she be the one to make things right? As the night slipped into early morning, Ginny decided that someday it would be time, but now didn't feel like it. She would strive harder to be a better mum and hope that her own mum was doing well without her.

With her rediscovered focus, Ginny decided the next morning that she needed to find something the kids would really enjoy. Looking through her brochures, she found the answer. In a shopping center on the edge of the Recoleta there was a children's museum. After a hearty breakfast downstairs, Ginny hailed a taxi and soon they were at the large shopping center that featured the museum. As soon as they walked in, both kids grew excited and began to squirm in their seats. Ginny found herself hard pressed to keep up with both of them and found herself often guiding Amaia to wherever Seb was currently playing.

While called a museum, in actuality the place was a large, interactive, learning playground. It even included miniature versions of famous landmarks from around the city. Amaia found a couple of small things to enjoy, but Seb was in his element as he ran around with several other newly made friends. Ginny was reminded of his birthday in South Dakota and her realization that he needed others his own age. Filing that thought away, she instead focused on enjoying the games and activities with her children. Most of those at the museum seemed to be local, but all the mothers were welcoming and Ginny found that several of them had European roots. Over the few days she had been visiting, Ginny had realized that Buenos Aires was truly multicultural. She chatted in Spanish with several women, but found herself drawn to one woman named Dina whose son Marco was a year older than Seb. The boys seemed to get along well and always headed off to a new area together, with their mothers in tow. Dina was a wealth of information for Ginny, having lived in the city her whole life. Her husband worked in banking and they had a flat in nearby Caballito. While she and Dina were enjoying their conversation, after a full morning of play, even Seb was looking run down and Ginny said goodbye to her new friend, trading phone numbers and promising to call the next day. That afternoon Ginny relaxed at the hotel with the kids, glad to see them tired, but happy.

The next morning Ginny was dressing Amaia and contemplating the day when her phone rang. It was Dina, asking what her plans were. With nothing really decided, she happily accepted Dina's offer to go with her and Marco to the zoo. It was one of the places on Ginny's list to see and she knew the kids never tired of anything with animals. Dina insisted on picking them up and met them at the hotel an hour later. When they arrived at the zoo, Ginny was surprised at the size. She was thinking it would be similar to the Caracas zoo, but it was at least twice as large. The zoo had small animals roaming free, but the monkeys were on small islands surrounded by miniature moats and a simple barrier. Ginny made sure to keep a tight watch on both children. She and Dina chatted more and she enjoyed the chance to talk to another woman. As much as the kids needed to socialize, Ginny realized that she had isolated herself a bit too much. At lunchtime they still had much to see, but the kids were getting hot and tired. Following Dina's example, Ginny took Seb and Amaia to the fountain, where she dipped their feet in and let the spray from the water help cool them. Then they found a shady spot under a tree and Dina spread out a large blanket. Soon all three children were napping.

The two women talked quietly as their children napped and Ginny let Dina know that she was most likely going to be leaving soon, although she had yet to book tickets. Dina insisted that Ginny at least stay two more days and come to her husband's birthday party. Ginny was hesitant to intrude, but Dina wanted her to see a true Argentinian family celebration. Her husband, Rafael, had grown up working class in Lujan, about an hour from Buenos Aires. Touched by her friend's enthusiasm, Ginny agreed to attend the celebration the following Saturday. After a good seventy minute nap, Marco began to stir and woke his companions. Seb was soon bouncing and ready to go again as they gathered everything and went to finish exploring the zoo. It took them a couple of more hours before they were done and, when Dina dropped Ginny and the kids at the hotel, they were all quite done for the day. Later that night, Ginny called several airlines and booked tickets to leave the following Monday. She then called a hotel that was near LAX and made a reservation for their arrival night.

The following day Ginny decided that the kids needed to rest and let them sleep until mid-morning. She then ordered a large brunch and they lazed around for a couple more hours. When the kids started to bounce off the walls, Ginny called the front desk and was happy to learn that there was a public pool a few blocks away. She and the kids spent a couple of hours swimming, had dinner, and then returned to the hotel. That night Dina called to make arrangements to pick them up the following day around eleven.

The next day Ginny and the kids were waiting when Dina, Rafael, and Marco arrived at the hotel. Rafael was gracious and quite nice as he easily took the car seat and booster seat and secured them like a practiced father. The drive to Lujan was on a fast, well-traveled road, but Ginny was able to see some of the countryside. Rafael happily talked about his home town, which was actually not as small as Ginny was anticipating at a bit over 100,000 people. At one point, Rafael became quite excited as he detailed the town and his Spanish got quite fast, losing Ginny. Dina looked back at her friend and laughed as she chastised her husband and told him to slow down. They reached town a bit early and Rafael asked if Ginny wanted to see the Basilica, the biggest attraction in town. Ginny readily agreed and was quite glad she did as they walked in the large bronze doors and the neo-Gothic architecture stole her breath. Rafael's ebullient nature quieted within the Basilica as he and Dina both crossed themselves and he proceeded at a much quieter and reverent pace.

After visiting the Basilica, Rafael stopped at a local fruit stand and directed Ginny on what fruit he thought would be welcome at the party. Ginny's upbringing came into play, as she insisted that she not arrive empty handed at the party. With a large basket of apricots and two enormous bunches of grapes added to the back of the Jeep, Rafael then drove to the edge of town and wound them into the hills before they arrived at his childhood home.

Rather than just a single house, there was actually a complex of whitewashed stone buildings. While the structures were fairly basic, the detailed columns out front showed a bit of the colonial architecture of the town. The gardens were the truly impressive feature, wrapping around the front of the main house and then dotting around near the other buildings. The main event though was happening in the large, central yard, which appeared to be at least a half hectare to Ginny. Around sixty people were gathered and two massive grills were busy spewing out delightful smells. Ginny was immediately introduced to Rafael's mother Maria and then passed around all the other family and friends. Both the children were welcomed into the group as well and Seb soon disappeared with Marco and what looked like about a dozen cousins. Amaia stayed close to Ginny to begin, but soon found herself being passed between welcoming laps. As she was introduced around, it soon became evident that much of the immediate family lived within the sprawling complex. Rafael's parents lived in the front house she had seen, but as she looked around, she realized it wasn't the largest. The wine was already flowing and sumptuous platters of tapas circulated around as Ginny relaxed with the cheerful crowd and was welcomed by all.

At one point, an older gentleman who introduced himself as Rafael's uncle Diego came and made a point of waiting on Ginny. Although she had been speaking Spanish, Diego heard her accent and switched to quite good English. Diego was 52 and a widower. He owned a local market, but had served for twenty five years in the army. His service gave him a unique perspective and they had an interesting discussion on the evolution of local politics.

Soon the music started and Ginny was delighted to get a chance to watch some of the traditional Argentinian dances, including several versions of the tango. She had heard the music in town, but all the dancing happened in clubs, which weren't a place to take children. She delighted in some of the dances, but when two of Rafael's cousins partnered in a very sexy tango, she wondered if the children should be taken elsewhere. It was definitely hot and her pregnancy hormones didn't help.

Soon though her attention was redirected as the grilling finished and the main course of the meal was served. All varieties of grilled meat seemed to appear. Everyone insisted that Ginny try this and try that and soon her plate was about to collapse. She also had several items on her plate that she normally would have shied from, but she decided to be brave and found that the offal wasn't bad, but tongue was actually quite good. She had been desisting from the wine, but she had also read the recent research and decided on one glass with dinner. It was actually a very delicious local red and she sipped it sparingly to savor the treat. She was always careful during her pregnancies, but knew that the one glass wouldn't present a problem. She grazed and ate for a while before dancing started again and Diego summoned her to give it a try. Feeling that she couldn't refuse the kind gentleman, Ginny tried and at least felt it was an admirable effort. After a couple of dances with Diego and a cousin, she looked over and saw Amaia being fed grapes by Rafael's great aunt. Then Seb ran by, dirty and laughing in a group of five young boys. Within the communal family atmosphere, anyone who was handy to a child could be enlisted to cut meat, dish fruit, or console over a skinned knee. While Ginny thoroughly enjoyed the party, she found herself homesick, missing her own large family. As the sun began to set, the tables were unburdened from their current platters and all varieties of sweets appeared. Several large pieces of plywood were then removed from the center of the yard to reveal a pit where a bonfire soon began raging.

As Ginny finished her single glass of wine and nibbled on sweets, she was feeling decidedly relaxed. Then Diego came by and she found herself being taught new steps again. This time he didn't switch off with any of the younger crowd, but monopolized Ginny. As he held her tight and her footsteps followed his, she enjoyed the feeling of being held in strong and commanding arms. Even as she began to tire, she didn't want to stop and had to smile when a hand would drift to her bum. At one point, Dina came over and they stopped dancing for a couple of minutes.

"Jen, it looks like the party has a while yet. We're going to stay overnight. Is that alright? The aunties took the kids for cleanup already."

"Sure Dina, I don't mind staying over. Everyone has been very welcoming. I can take care of the kids though. Where are they?"

"Don't worry Jen, the aunties love having all the kids around. They're probably almost asleep by now. They're in Aunt Ruth's house, second over that way. You can go check on them, but they're really fine."

Ginny liked Dina and the family had been great, but she didn't know them well and was still a bit worried. She extended her senses for just a bit and felt absolutely no concern or malice, so she smiled and thanked her friend. Then Diego had his hand on her back and soon she was dancing again.

A few minutes later, a loud boom startled everyone and the lights in the courtyard went out, leaving only the bonfire to light the dancers. Ginny was a bit scared until Diego reassured her.

"Just a transformer. It's been happening more lately. The power will probably be out until tomorrow."

Not only was Diego not surprised, but several other family members quickly set up torches and lanterns and the party never lulled. Shrugging, Ginny returned to the dance. When she and Diego rotated out to a dark corner of the yard, he leaned down and gave her a brief kiss, watching for her reaction. Ginny surprised herself when she returned the gesture with a much more thorough kiss. Diego may be older, but he had been a true gentleman and she couldn't deny the attraction. As the second kiss broke off, he smiled at her.

"Spend the night with me Jen. I know you said you will be leaving soon. Just one night. I could wish for more, but I know it can't be."

Ginny nodded and let him take her by the hand as they crossed under several trees and through a garden, arriving at one of the smaller houses. As they were about to enter, Ginny thought of her friend.

"I should tell Dina...the kids..."

"Dina will find you or you will find her. She knows you're nearby. All the kids will be asleep by now."

He kissed her with a fiery passion and all of Ginny's doubts dissolved as she followed him in the door. The house was simple and they began undressing in the living room, as they made their way to the bedroom. When they arrived, Diego parted from her long enough to dig in a drawer and produce a number of candles. As the room flickered with candlelight, she looked in his eyes and saw a desire and passion that made her feel incredibly sexy. Diego may have been older, but he kept busy and showed only a bit of softness around his middle. His chest still had definition and was sprinkled with salt and pepper hairs, much like the thick mane on his head. He pulled her to himself and began tracing kisses down her neck and all over her body. When he reached her small baby bulge, he showed no hesitation as he continued kissing her and muttering endearments in two languages.

As his kisses settled between her legs, she trembled and he took her confidently in his arms as he laid her on the bed. Their lips and tongues met as their hands explored and then he slipped into her dripping sex. His entry was strong but slow and she hissed with the relief of being filled. He set a slow pace as his hands fondled her breasts with light touches and his lips and tongue delighted her elsewhere. His rhythm was paced, but firm and she begged for more, but he insisted on loving her for the whole night. He adjusted their position at a couple of points and each change brought new and delightful shivers to Ginny. He may have been older, but he had experience in pleasuring women. She lost track of time as he brought her close to climax at several points, only to pull back and leave her frustrated. Finally, as his own control slipped, he took her over the edge. The buildup caused the orgasm to hit Ginny like a train as his mouth claimed hers and silenced her screams just as he let out a small one of his own and poured himself into her. Ginny quivered in his arms for a long time, wondering if the candles had extinguished since her vision was nothing but a few small explosions of light. Gradually her body calmed and her vision returned as she looked up at her lover. He had softened immediately, but he still lay over her and kissed her for many more minutes. Then he rolled over and held her in his arms.

"Thank you Jen. It has been a long time for me. I know you are young. Thank you for indulging an old man."

"Diego, I didn't indulge you. I'll admit to a large age difference, but you know how to love a woman. This has been a spectacular night. I hope it isn't over."

He looked at her with surprise and then smiled as they began to explore one another again. Over the next several hours they made love two more times before both finally admitted to exhaustion. When Ginny woke, the first rays of light were just igniting the day and she looked over at the man she had taken as a lover. He had been a surprise, but one she most definitely didn't regret. Sighing, she knew that it was time to get cleaned up and go find her kids. Diego woke as she began to move and smiled at her. He gave her a brief kiss and ran his fingers through her hair.

"The shower is through that door. Go ahead and use whatever you need."

Ginny nodded and went to clean up. When she returned to the bedroom, Diego was waiting and she went to say goodbye. After a long hug, he finally let go, looking a bit sad as he forced a smile and wished her well. Before she lost her composure, Ginny left and went to find the house where Dina had said the children were. She had thought it may be difficult, with all the buildings looking different in the daytime, but the sound of children talking soon led her to where she needed to be. Both kids were clean, dressed and gathered at a table. When the aunties saw Ginny, they called her over and insisted she eat as well. Ginny talked to her kids, as well as the others, and everyone seemed happy. Neither Seb nor Amaia seemed to have missed her. She briefly wondered if the aunties knew where she had spent her night. They were actually great aunts, three of them in their eighties, and she wondered if one might be Diego's mother. As she finished eating, Dina arrived to claim Marco and let Ginny know they would be leaving shortly. Ginny thanked the aunties profusely and gathered her children.

The drive back to Buenos Aires wasn't quite as quick, since Dina insisted that Rafael take an alternate route that took them around and into the north side of Buenos Aires, allowing Ginny to see more of the countryside. Ginny was a bit concerned about what her friends would think about where she had spent the night. As talk turned to the party, she hesitated in her answers and Dina seemed concerned.

"Jen, are you alright? Did you have a good time?"

"What? Of course I did. Your family is amazingly open and welcoming. I guess I'm just feeling a bit conflicted about leaving the kids last night and...staying elsewhere."

Rafael let out a loud laugh and Dina chuckled.

"If that is your only concern, then you don't need to worry. The kids were obviously quite fine and the aunties were as well. As for where you spent the night, it's not a secret or a problem. Uncle Diego obviously was quite smitten with you. Our family is very open about personal relations as long as everyone is happy and cared for. Would it help you to know that Rafael and I slept together for the first time after a similar party? I was sixteen and we had been dating for two weeks. My mother's only question was if we used protection."

"Really? Well, your mother is definitely different than mine. I guess I will stop worrying. I did enjoy myself."

Both of her friends laughed again and the tension that Ginny had felt left her. Perhaps she had never intended for another one night stand, but she couldn't have asked for a more caring and experienced lover. The rest of the drive was spent with her friends pointing out landmarks and Dina teaching the kids a couple of traditional songs. All too soon they were back in Buenos Aires at the hotel. When Dina and Rafael dropped them off, they each gave her and both kids hugs and made her promise to keep in touch.

The following morning they had to be up early and they managed to get to the airport only a bit late and begin the long journey back to the States. The total journey took nearly fifteen hours, including a stopover in Bogota. With Buenos Aires being four hours ahead of LA, it still brought them in after nine in the evening. With two exhausted children in tow, Ginny quickly caught a taxi to the nearby hotel and didn't even bother with any of the usual bedtime rituals. When she fell into bed after settling the kids, her head was spinning with where to go next. Using her meditation techniques, she quieted her mind and finally was able to sleep.


	25. Giving Lessons in Arizona

Chapter 25 – Giving Lessons in Arizona

Ginny and the kids got a slow start to the day, but finally checked out of the hotel around mid-morning. She opted for an airport shuttle van to get them to Irvine. The van was more expensive than public transit, but was faster and cheaper than a taxi. There were a couple of others on the van who were dropped off first, but finally they arrived at the storage facility. Ginny had called them first thing that morning to let them know that she would be picking up her RV. She was a bit shy of a month's storage, but she had resigned herself to forfeiting some of the cost. When she actually got back in her RV for the first time in almost three weeks, it felt like coming home. It may be small, but it was hers. She had bought it with her own money, decorated it, and made it the place her children called home. This was where she had brought one newborn home to and where she would bring at least one more. The kids also seemed happy to be back and settled in their familiar seats. With everyone in place, Ginny pulled out and headed east.

Ginny had decided that she would stay in the States for the next three and a half weeks until she left with Javier for Spain. She was going to take it easy, but there was one place she hadn't gotten to see and wanted to, the Grand Canyon. So, she pulled out of Irvine and soon found I-10 heading west toward Phoenix. The first day she only drove a couple of hours before stopping at Joshua Tree National Park. She arrived in the early afternoon and stayed one more full day before then continuing on to Phoenix.

Having seen enough big cities, she only stayed in Phoenix for a day and a half. The one thing she did do in Phoenix was find a women's clinic and get her checkup and first ultrasound. It was still too early to tell what she was expecting, but seeing the first images of the life inside of her and hearing the heartbeat made her vow once again to strive to do better for her children. Before she left Phoenix, she sent off a copy of the ultrasound picture to Brett with a brief letter. She had only talked to him twice since she had left and she hoped he was doing well.

Leaving Phoenix, she turned north toward Flagstaff. Driving through the desert beauty of the Tonto National Forest, Ginny once again was amazed at the unique grandeur of the southwest. It was now early March and the first spring wildflowers could be seen trying to make an appearance among the scrubby, hardy plants on the side of the road, while the red tinged hills stretched off in the distance.

Upon reaching Flagstaff, Ginny found an RV park just south of town and decided to stay for a couple of days. She was able to walk into town and enjoyed looking around the historic downtown area, but was a bit surprised at the chill in the air, a reminder that even the desert can be cold at elevation. She found a nice park to have lunch with the kids in and then headed back to the RV park. That night she decided that Flagstaff was nice, but she really wanted to go see the Grand Canyon. It was the off season so she hoped that there wouldn't be as many tourists. On the way out of town, she made a stop at the Lowell Observatory and spent a bit of time marveling at their exhibits, thinking that Professor Vector would be amazed to see what the muggles were doing in astronomy. The observatory also had several interactive displays for the kids that kept them entertained for a while.

The drive out of Flagstaff to the Grand Canyon only took about an hour and a half. When she arrived, Ginny drove around and looked at several RV parks, finally deciding on one that had a large playground she thought Seb would enjoy. She had now been driving with only a day off at a time and the beauty of the area inspired her to stay for a while. She was correct in thinking that the season meant the crowds would be low and the couple who ran the RV park were pleased when she asked for a weekly rate. They gave her one of the larger lots on the corner of the property and an hour later Ginny was watching her kids play while she relaxed and inhaled the clean air scented with pine and juniper.

The day after her arrival, Ginny made her first stop at the visitor center and then laid eyes on the Grand Canyon for the first time. Glad that she had upgraded her camera, she took dozens of pictures. She couldn't believe that, as a pureblood English witch, she had never heard of the Grand Canyon until she was seventeen and reading books about the United States. It was such an awe inspiring sight, she felt she could stare all day. She went for a brief hike from one of several trailheads, but Seb tired quickly and she opted to head back to the RV park. That evening after dinner, she packed the kids up and hiked the half mile up the road to see the canyon bathed in the light of sunset. She took more pictures and then took the kids back for the evening.

Over the next week, Ginny found herself relaxing more than she had since leaving Montana. Her days consisted of brief hikes to different viewpoints, with occasional stops in the village for supplies and browsing through the wares of the different vendors who set up near the roadway. After a bit of time out exploring, she and the kids would return to the RV park and would spend time playing. Many of the games she did with Seb were educational and he almost had his alphabet memorized, although he got stuck around JKL and M, often switching them around for some reason. Ginny continued to work with him, making sure he had fun and knowing it wouldn't take long with how much he loved books. Amaia had also turned into a fair chatterbox and would often try to imitate her brother. She may not understand fully, but she was learning as well just by mimicking.

The RV park only had six longer term residents during March and was run by Daniel and Clara DeJesus, a couple in their fifties who had retired from the frantic lifestyle in Phoenix and pursued their dream of living near nature. They had three kids, two who were in college that would visit occasionally, although Ginny hadn't had a chance to meet them. They also had their nephew Felipe who had a mechanical aptitude and was hired on as the maintenance staff for the park. When Ginny's outside faucet broke, Felipe was the one who came to fix it immediately. His tasks during the off season were minimal and Ginny found him often coming by to talk to her and play with the kids. She wondered a bit about it, but figured that since the other long term residents all had grey hair, he was probably happy to have someone younger around. By the time Ginny started her second week at the park, she and Felipe had developed a comfortable friendship.

One afternoon, she was inside the RV fixing lunch while Felipe watched the kids outside in exchange for eating lunch with them. Suddenly, Felipe came bursting in the door, carrying both children. He set Amaia down at the table and then laid a crying Seb on the couch. Ginny's heart twisted as she ran to her son, looking at Felipe.

"I'm so sorry Jen. I was pushing Amaia on the baby swing and he was on the slide and he suddenly started crying. He said something bit him. I think it was actually a wasp. Look at his leg."

Ginny quickly looked and saw the angry red welt just above Seb's ankle. He had never been stung before, but his breathing seemed alright as he cried. She thought she could take care of him, but she needed Felipe out of the way before she did magic.

"Felipe, I think he'll be alright. This isn't your fault. It could have happened when I was with him. Amaia is getting upset about her brother though, can you take her outside for a few minutes?"

Felipe nodded and wiped away a tear as he went to gather the small girl. As soon as he left, Ginny grabbed her wand and performed a spell she remembered from childhood that would remove a stinger if there was one. Next, she dug in the cupboards and pulled out a potion for pain and minor bites and wounds. The potion was thick and she poured a small bit on Seb's leg, rubbing it in. Soon enough it did its work and Seb stopped crying. Although he didn't really need it, Ginny put a good size Band-Aid on his leg to cover the fact that the skin was unblemished, which would not have been normal for a muggle. She then called Felipe in and assured him everything was alright. The young man went to Seb and reassured himself before finally taking a deep breath.

"God, I'm glad he's alright. I'll get a wasp trap put in the tree near the playground. I'm really sorry."

"Again, it's fine. I don't like seeing him in pain, but it happens. The trap is a good idea. Now, let's have lunch."

As they ate lunch, Felipe seemed to settle from the incident as he watched Seb eat with his usual gusto. He was definitely a Weasley grandchild. Food could make anything better. After lunch, Ginny put the kids down for naps and Felipe went to hang the wasp trap. He came back in the early evening to check on the boy and Seb squealed at the sight of his friend. Ginny really did appreciate how great Felipe was with the kids. She was busy fixing dinner and they talked while he sat on the floor and played with both children.

"So Felipe, do you want to stay for dinner? Nothing fancy. Pasta carbonara with a fruit salad on the side. Unless of course your aunt's got you planned for dinner."

"No, they're actually in Flagstaff. I'm kind of in charge for a couple of nights. They might not miss Phoenix, but sometimes they need a city of sorts. It's not like there's much going on here right now. They'll be back in a couple of days."

"Well then, dinner it is."

Although the meal was simple, Felipe raved about it and had a second helping. After dinner he talked to Ginny while she bathed the kids and got them ready for bed. While she was wrestling with pajamas, he insisted on doing the cleanup and Ginny had to admit he was a very nice young man. She realized her hormones were starting to admire his lanky form and she chastised herself. She wasn't sure how old he was, but he looked about sixteen. She decided to focus on stories for the kids instead. She quickly pulled out the sofa bed and put both kids in it. Since they had returned from South America, Ginny had taken to putting Amaia next to Seb since she was really too big for the small travel crib anymore. With both of them tucked in, she read them a brief story and found that they were soon passed out.

When she went to put the book away, she found Felipe was just watching with a small smile on his face. When their eyes met, he returned his attention to the dishes, but he was lost trying to figure out where to put a pot. The kitchen wasn't large, but he looked perplexed. Ginny went to help him, reaching around to shove the pot in a cabinet. Right then, Felipe finished drying and turned around. He was inches from her and suddenly he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss. Then he seemed to second guess himself and looked down while shuffling away from her.

"Um, sorry Jen. I should go."

Ginny sighed. She couldn't just let him run off. He looked like a scared puppy.

"Hold on Felipe. We need to talk. Let's go outside since the kids are asleep."

Felipe just nodded, but he still looked scared. When they got outside, Ginny sat down at the picnic table and smiled at him.

"Alright Felipe, that was a very sweet kiss, but why? And don't be scared. I'm not mad."

"I'm sorry Jen. You're just so pretty and you're such a good mom. I just...I like you, but I know you're beyond me."

"Now what is that supposed to mean? Your very sweet Felipe and I appreciate the help with the kids, but how old are you?"

"Eighteen. I know I look young. You're not that old."

Ginny sighed. He was right. She was not quite two years older than him. At least by a calendar.

"Felipe, you're right, I'm not that much older than you, but it's more than just a date on a calendar. You need to find yourself a girl who is closer to your own age."

To her surprise, the young man across from her snorted and got up from the table. He paced for a bit and seemed about to say something, but stopped. Worried, Ginny rose and went to him, putting a hand on his shoulder to stop the pacing.

"Felipe, what did I say?"

"It's not really…well…girls just aren't interested in me. Listen Jen, I graduated high school early two years ago. I've had a growth spurt since then but when I graduated I looked like I was thirteen. No one wants a geeky little boy. They made sure I knew that."

Ginny closed her eyes and wondered what she could say to this young man. He really didn't deserve the treatment he'd obviously received.

"Look Felipe, young girls can be silly and superficial sometimes. I was for a while years ago. What are you planning on doing? Going to college? You've grown up, I'm sure the girls at college would like you."

"But I want you. Ah shit."

Felipe proceeded to kick the heavy pine picnic table and started to hop around as he favored his bruised foot, only making Ginny feel for him more.

"Felipe, let me understand. Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"No."

"So you've never been with a woman?"

"No and that's the problem. I don't have any idea what women want or how to deal with them."

Ginny chuckled.

"Well, you have nothing to worry about there. No man really knows how to deal with women. Be kind and be honest with how you feel. That will get you a long way."

Felipe had stopped hopping and was now a couple of inches from her again. She could feel his breath and she had a very bad idea of something that she shouldn't be considering. She was ready to back away when his hand went to her cheek, just lightly caressing. Then he smiled weakly at her and Ginny melted.

"Ah shit. Alright, my turn now. I'm going to be honest with you, pregnant women have crazy hormones and that's probably a lot of what is about to make you an offer. I can't believe I'm saying this. Felipe, do you want me to teach you how to love a woman? We won't have anything lasting. I have to leave soon, but I am attracted to you and I didn't realize I'm only two years older than you."

"God, really, are you kidding? I'm, uh, reacting right now to your offer. Wait, you're twenty? But your kids?"

"I started young Felipe. And I'm almost twenty. Alright, here is lesson one. You mentioned a reaction that I gave you with my offer. I assume you're getting an erection. Don't be ashamed to say it. Women like confidence. Tell a woman she's so fucking sexy she's making you hard. That is a huge turn on. Now, lesson two, let's see how you kiss."

Felipe gulped and looked scared again.

"Confidence!"

Felipe nodded and dove into her lips. His aim was a bit off but he corrected and seemed to be trying to inhale her. Ginny pulled back and smiled, putting a hand to his face.

"Slow down lover boy. You're kissing me, not eating me. Gently, feel the kiss. Explore my mouth."

Felipe nodded and leaned in slowly as Ginny came up to meet him. He was still awkward, but it was better. After a minute, she pulled back and smiled.

"Alright, much better. Let's go on inside. It's dark out here, but the last thing we want to do is give one of the old crowd a heart attack."

Felipe followed her back in the RV. She looked over the kids, but they were sleeping well. She went to the bedroom and Felipe followed. The tight quarters didn't give them much room and his hands went to her hips as he leaned in to kiss her. He was better than the last time and it seemed that he was learning. Ginny was quite heated and could feel all rational sense leaving her body. Then she looked at the young man grinning goofily at her as he ran his hands up her back. He looked so darn innocent. Had she ever looked that way? Maybe before the war. She couldn't remember. She was struck with a sense of doubt again.

"Felipe, are you sure you want me to be your first? You don't want to wait until you find someone special? I'm way too experienced for you."

"Please Jen. I want you so bad."

Ginny groaned. His pleading and those deep brown eyes were too much combined with her own desire. She nodded and proceeded to pull his t-shirt off. He was lanky without many defining muscles, still a boy in body in many ways. Then he reached and tentatively touched her breast through her blouse.

"Alright Felipe, I'm squirming under your touch, which is a good sign. Start unbuttoning my blouse. Now, if you're with a girl for the first time, you want to go slow here. Make sure she's comfortable and if she says stop at any point, you stop. I don't care if you have to take a cold shower for the rest of the night. As for me, I don't want you to stop."

Felipe fumbled with her blouse, but soon slid it off her shoulders. Ginny was wearing a simple nude color bra underneath, but Felipe didn't seem to care. He reached and started to rub at her breasts, but Ginny had to stop him.

"Alright, you're doing fine, but you need to understand something about pregnant women. Along with the hormones, we get really sensitive. Especially the breasts. Normally I'd be fine with what you are doing, but I can't take much of it right now. Next thing to practice is unhooking the bra. Don't worry, this is hard, but give it a try. Come here and kiss me and then reach around and work on the hooks."

Felipe kissed her again and did as instructed, groping and fumbling at the hooks. Eventually he managed to free her and she let the bra fall. Ginny could tell he wanted to touch her, but was mindful of what she had said.

"Go ahead and kiss them gently. Also, lick my nipples. Slowly."

Felipe's head dipped down and Ginny moaned as his tongue flicked across one nipple before he traced kisses to the other side and started on her other nipple. She was running her hand through his thick locks and quickly forgetting that she was supposed to be giving instructions. Recovering, she pulled him up and back.

"Alright, very good. Always start gentle with a woman. She'll let you know if she wants more. Now, let's take care of the rest of these clothes. Sometimes doing a striptease can be fun to add some spice, but right now I'm horny and I want you in my bed."

Ginny reached for Felipe's jeans while he reached for her shorts. Soon they were both standing in their underwear. She could see that he was about to burst out of his trunks and cupped her hand lightly over his erection. He bucked his hips and kissed her hard.

"Jen, I need you so bad it hurts."

"I understand Felipe. Now I'm going to do something to help you. Honestly, you're so close that you're about to fire off before we even get started. I want you to come first so that you can last longer for me later. This is a good trick to remember. Now, do you know how to use a condom?"

"Um, yeah, they gave us lessons in school. But I don't have any with me."

"That's fine, I've got them, but I'm going to make you an offer. I want you to feel everything this first time. It's not like I can get more pregnant than I already am and since you're a virgin, I know you're clean and I know I'm clean. So, we'll do this with no protection. I don't suggest this unless you are really sure of your partner and using some other form of birth control. Now, let's take care of your not so little problem."

Ginny knelt down and lowered his trunks, letting him spring free as she took hold of his good size cock. She licked the precum off the tip and blew lightly as Felipe jerked and grabbed her hair. Then she went down on him, taking about two thirds of him in as she sucked and reached for his balls. She began to bob up and down and soon felt the familiar tightening that told her he was close. Popping him out of her mouth, she gave him another lick and then pumped him twice as he called her name and released several good shots on her breasts. He started to go limp and was shaking badly, so she pushed him back on the bed, crawling over him. As he recovered, they started to kiss again and Ginny felt him come to attention again.

"Alright, I see you're ready, but now that you've had your preparation, it's my turn. Honestly, right now I'm horny and wet as hell so I don't really need preparation, but a woman appreciates a man who can do this well. Now, I want you to go down on me."

Ginny spread her legs and Felipe began to haphazardly probe her with his tongue. When he grazed her clit, she grabbed his hair and held him in place.

"Right there lover. That hard nub is my clitoris. It's one of the secrets to making a woman happy. Keep working around there and make me cum."

Felipe spent the next several minutes licking and sucking her before Ginny called out his name and clamped her thighs around his head. When she released him, she pulled him up and kissed him hard.

"Very good. Now I'm thoroughly soaked. You always want to make sure a woman is good and wet before you penetrate her, especially if she's a virgin or hasn't had sex in a while. Now, I'm ready for the main event. Fuck me."

Felipe looked at her tenderly and brushed a hair off her face before kissing her again and then taking himself in hand as he lined up and entered her. He slid in quickly and Ginny groaned.

"Unh, fuck, yes, damn. Alright…don't move…can't talk…otherwise. That was a bit fast. I'm fine, but you'd hurt someone who is tight, except I've had experience and babies. Always start slow and let the woman tell you what she wants. Now I want you to get moving!"

Felipe pulled out and then started to set a deliberate rhythm. Ginny was meeting his strokes with her own thrusts and soon the sound of grunts and moans was accompanied by the hard slap of flesh. While he had been a bit awkward at first, he was a quick study and Ginny felt her climax approaching. Needing him deeper, she pulled her legs up and he took the hint as he drove into her.

"Jen…I'm…I…"

Ginny grabbed his hand and put his fingers to her clit. As he started to rub her in time with his thrusts, she tipped over the edge and finally came. Feeling her clamp down on him, Felipe let out a massive groan and began to fill her with several more long streams. When he finished, he collapsed on the side of her and pulled Ginny into his arms. Neither of them said anything for a few minutes, then Felipe broke the silence.

"Thank you Jen. That was better than I dreamed. You're so amazing and beautiful."

"Thank you lover. You learn quick."

They lay in each other's arms for a while longer and then Ginny suggested that perhaps he should go back to his cabin. She didn't want to explain why Felipe was in her bed to the kids. He nodded and got dressed before giving her one final kiss. As she fell asleep, Ginny wondered if she had been right to do it, but she couldn't deny that she had needed it.

The next day Ginny was up early and fed the kids before packing the stroller and heading for an early morning hike. They returned around lunch and Felipe waved from where he was busy cutting a fallen tree into firewood. He stopped for a few minutes and came over to talk.

"Hi Jen. I wanted to talk to you. I know you said you need to leave soon. I saw your slot is only paid through tomorrow."

"Yes. I leave tomorrow."

"I was wondering if I could make you and the kids dinner tonight? Nothing fancy. I was thinking tacos."

"That sounds good Felipe, but is there something else you want?"

"Of course I want one more night with you, but I'll understand if you don't. Either way, I want to say goodbye to you and the kids."

"Alright, I'll agree to tacos. We'll see after that."

That night Ginny and the kids went to Felipe's cabin and found him chopping vegetables as meat simmered on the stove. They sat and talked while the kids played and Ginny was glad that their friendship hadn't strained now that they were intimate.

"So Felipe, what are your plans for the future? You said you had a year of college credit and I've seen how good you are with fixing everything around here. Are you going to college soon?"

"I haven't decided. I'm saving money, but I honestly don't know if I want another four or five years of school."

"Well, I've seen ads for technical schools. I would think you could get some kind of mechanical degree in a couple of years that way."

"Yeah, maybe. I'll be helping here through the summer at least. I'll think on it."

Soon the food was ready and they sat down at the simple table in the corner of the cabin. The tacos turned into more of a taco salad for the kids, but they did enjoy it. The meat was seasoned quite differently and Ginny was impressed.

"Wow Felipe. You can fix just about anything and cook as well. Some woman is going to get quite a catch one day."

Felipe just shrugged and reached to help Amaia, who was trying to shove two giant handfuls of food in at once. When they finished dinner, Felipe stacked the dishes and then carried Seb while Ginny took Amaia back to her RV. He entered with Ginny and went to pull out the sofa and help get the kids to bed. As Ginny bathed them, she gave him instructions from the bathroom. By the time the kids were clean, he had the bed set up and pajamas ready. He and Ginny took turns reading and soon both children were asleep. As Ginny turned off the light, Felipe headed for the door.

"I guess I'll be going now…"

Ginny just shook her head and took his hand to lead him back to the bedroom. They spent the next several hours continuing his instruction and introducing him to a couple of new positions. When he finally left around one in the morning, Ginny was exhausted, conflicted, and well sated.

The next morning Ginny was up at her usual hour despite her limited sleep. She fed the kids and packed the RV. When she went outside to work on the hookups, Felipe was waiting and offered to do them. Once he was done, he came in and said a final goodbye to the kids. Then, with the kids strapped into their seats, he took her back to the bedroom and gave her a goodbye kiss.

"Thank you for everything Jen. I'll think about what you said about technical school. Take care on the road and write me when you can."

"I will. And you can call me since I don't have a permanent address. You take care. I know there's a lucky woman out there that is meant for you."

With one final squeeze of his hand, Ginny walked up front and climbed into the driver's seat as Felipe exited and stood, waving goodbye.


	26. Eastward Bound

Chapter 26 – Eastward Bound

With not quite two weeks until she had to meet Javier in Charlotte, Ginny proceeded east. She wanted to see the sights some, but also had the kids and her time limit to consider. With that in mind, she headed back to Flagstaff and turned east on I-40. A short ways down the road, she stopped at the ghost town of Two Guns. She got the kids out and Seb especially seemed to enjoy running around the ruins. Ginny kept Amaia on her hip and her son well in sight as she also tried to take pictures and watch for rattlesnakes. After the brief stretch, they continued a short ways further to the town of Winslow. She pulled up to the famous corner and quickly hopped out with the kids. She knew she was being the ultimate tourist, but didn't feel so bad when she saw a family of six who were doing the same. She talked to them briefly and happily agreed to trade camera duties as she took theirs before they swapped and took a picture of her and the kids by the famous statue. She knew the kids were clueless about the stop, but it didn't take long. When she got back in the RV, she dug around her extensive CD collection and found her Eagles Greatest Hits. As she pulled away, she talked to her kids.

"Alright Seb and Amaia, this is classic American rock. The song is called Take it Easy by a band called the Eagles."

The kids didn't seem impressed when she glanced in the mirror, but once the music started, they began to bounce in their seats. They really did enjoy music and Ginny resolved to introduce them to more of it. She wanted her kids to have a broad exposure to different cultures, including music.

As she continued east, Ginny marveled over the beauty of the Painted Desert region of Arizona. She made one brief stop for a couple of pictures and then continued on to the Petrified Forest. She got the kids out again for a brief look around, but knew that the landscape wasn't as intriguing to them. She bought several nice pieces of the polished, petrified wood and then made lunch and ate at the small picnic area near the visitor's center. After leaving the Petrified Forest, she made time as they crossed into New Mexico and passed through Gallup. Just outside of town, there was a small open air market with a selection of crafts vendors. She chose the stop as another good one for a stretch. While there were a number of beautiful crafts, her eye was drawn to a set of necklace and earrings done in the Navajo squash blossom design. They were made of detailed silver with inlaid turquoise. While not cheap, she decided it was a worthy investment, as it was a truly southwestern set of jewelry.

The drive on into Albuquerque was all desert and she made good time as she drove through town as the sun began to set. Making the drive into town, she opted to drive through on Central Ave, which was a stretch of the old historic Route 66. Some of the neon signs had been preserved, as well as a lot of the Pueblo architecture. She found a modest RV park at the east end of town just off the major avenue and began to hookup as the last rays of sunlight faded.

That night after the kids were asleep, Ginny found herself thinking about Felipe and chastising herself over the brief affair. She knew he had enjoyed the experience, but she still felt that she shouldn't have taken his innocence. Upset, she decided to call Dean and get a male perspective. He was happy when she called and they talked a bit about travels and art, but he could tell that something was bothering her.

"Alright Ginny, I love talking to you, but what is up? We usually talk maybe once a week and it's only been a couple of days. You also sound distracted."

"You know me too well Dean and you're right. I need a male perspective on something I'm kind of upset with myself about."

Dean made an affirmative noise and Ginny proceeded with the details of her brief affair with Felipe. When she was done, she asked Dean what he thought about her.

"Really Ginny? You're this worked up over that? Gods, every geeky eighteen year old boy should be so lucky. Look, you were both legal and he was willing. Quite willing obviously. Hell, I don't blame him. You're sexy as hell and pregnant to boot, which you know is a turn on for some of us. The first time is different for guys. We don't have to worry about the initial pain, but we do worry a lot about performance. It's a macho thing. You and I were each other's firsts and you remember how I didn't last long enough for you the first time? Well, I felt like a loser. When I got the talk at twelve that was one thing my uncle made sure to tell me to never do. I think Felipe was quite lucky and I think his future partners will be wanting to thank you."

"Alright Dean, thanks. I've just been so worried that I let my stupid hormones get out of control."

Dean laughed.

"Well I remember those hormones and yes, they probably helped, but I can guarantee you he didn't mind. By the way, Ken is sitting next to me and he's caught a few bits of the conversation. Want a second opinion?"

"Um, sure."

Dean put his hand over the phone and talked to Ken for a minute before coming back on with Ginny.

"Ginny, Ken wants to talk to you. I know you've never met him, but he's great at listening. He also knows how special we are to each other."

The phone traded hands and an impossibly deep and sexy voice came on the line.

"Hi Ginny. It's great to talk to you. I really want to meet you and the kids. Dean has told me so much about you. Now, about your dilemma, I agree completely with Dean. That young man was lucky and there is nothing to be ashamed of. You did not steal his innocence, he gave it to you quite readily. Look, I was a confused kid once as well, even more so since I couldn't figure out if I was gay. I wish I'd had a slightly older, experienced woman to take care of me. Now, I'll give you back to Dean, but promise me we'll get to meet soon."

"Thanks Ken. I'm leaving for Europe in couple of weeks, but when I get back I'll try to come visit. It was great to talk to you. I'm glad you and Dean are happy. He's very special."

The phone was handed back to Dean, who came back on with a light chuckle.

"See, told you so Gin. No worries."

"Thanks Dean. By the way, you never told me Ken has such a sexy voice. Gods, I thought I was going to melt when he first came on."

Dean laughed and the rest of the conversation lightened as they talked for a few more minutes before Ginny had to go to bed.

The next day Ginny perused flyers and brochures over breakfast and decided to catch the bus, which ran regularly along Central avenue. She and the kids caught the bus quickly and proceeded to the other end of town to the BioPark. The frequent stops and slowdowns due to morning traffic allowed Ginny the chance to look around more than she had been able to while driving in. Once they arrived at the BioPark, she opted to check out the aquarium first. It was a bit of an unusual selection for New Mexico, but the kids had never been to an aquarium before. She was soon rewarded for her selection of activity by two delighted, squealing children. They spent several hours at the aquarium before wandering out to other areas of the park. There was a zoo as well, but she bypassed that and stopped for lunch. After lunch, they went to Tingley Beach and raced remote control boats for a half hour before it was time for a break as they caught the bus back to the RV park.

Ginny spent one more day in Albuquerque. In the morning she caught the bus to meet up with a tour group and take a walking tour of Old Town. Although not as thrilling for the kids, she picked a second activity later in the day that they enjoyed much more. After a mid-day break back at the RV, they went with one other couple on a hot air balloon ride over the city. The ride started before sunset and finished as the last rays of light kissed the ground. Ginny took dozens of pictures while Seb was strapped in, standing on a special box so that he could see over the basket, but wouldn't move. Amaia was strapped in a carrier on the front of Ginny and cooed and smiled most of the time. For Ginny, it was magnificent to be in the air and feel the wind on her face again. It wasn't like flying a broom, but it was special in its own way. After the ride, she took a recommendation from the pilot and she and the kids went to a traditional Southwest restaurant that was quite fantastic. It was a bit spicier that Ginny normally ate, but they offered milder versions on the kids menu and she found herself enjoying it more than she would have expected.

The next morning she drove east again, picking up I-40. A short ways outside of town, she stopped at the Wild West Nature Park. The kids had been to zoos before, but never tired of them and this zoo was unique. It featured all southwestern animals, most of whom had been rescued and rehabilitated. An hour after they arrived, they were watching a family of grey wolves when something special happened. For the first time, Ginny felt her third child move inside her. With Seb and Amaia, the early movements had been a brief flutter that stopped quickly, but it seemed this baby was not going to be quiet. The fluttering in her womb made her almost want to giggle along. It felt like the baby must be giggling, even though she knew that wasn't the case. She quickly distracted Seb from his view of the wolves and placed his hand on her belly. Then she pulled Amaia around and did the same.

"Feel that? That's your little brother or sister. Isn't it amazing?"

Seb waited for a minute and then turned back to watch the wolves. Amaia didn't move, but she did give her mother a strange look. Ginny supposed that for a 15 month old it was probably confusing. Gradually the flutters settled and they returned to touring the nature park. They left shortly before lunch and Ginny drove another half hour before finding a place to stop to eat. By late afternoon they left New Mexico and began to cross the panhandle of Texas. That night she stopped on the east side of Amarillo after driving around and looking at the town for a bit. Since she didn't plan on staying long, she parked at a public park for the night.

That night Ginny lay in bed and drifted off thinking of the past couple of days of her travels. Several hours later she had a very vivid dream in which a large grey wolf stood in front of her, laughing. It was a strange, barking laugh, but the grin on the wolf gave no doubt to the fact that it was indeed laughing. While she had had strange dreams before, this one could not be ignored when the baby inside her reacted and began moving, waking her up. Unable to get back to sleep, she went and made herself some hot chocolate. Eventually the baby went back to sleep and allowed her to sleep as well.

The next leg of the journey didn't take as long since Ginny decided to stop in Oklahoma City, about a four hour drive from Amarillo. As they crossed Texas and into Oklahoma, she was amazed at the number of oil wells that seemed to be dropped anywhere and everywhere. At one stop near the town of Clinton, Seb took one look at the massive oil pumps and promptly called it a 'giant grasshopper'. Ginny laughed and had to admit that it did indeed look like one. Grabbing her son, she gave him a strong hug. Her children were her delight, always making her see things new and different.

She drove through Oklahoma City at mid-day and stopped for lunch at an old fashioned burger drive-thru. The kids had napped some on the ride and were ready to move around a bit, which worked well with her plan. The one place she had heard about in the city that she wanted to see was the National Cowboy Museum. They arrived just after lunch and began to explore the surprisingly large number of exhibits. Ginny was concerned that it wouldn't be the most exciting for the kids, but Seb loved the big statues and especially enjoyed the elaborate dioramas. Then they found the children's area and he became ecstatic as he explored some child size old West buildings. Then he found a selection of dress up items and Ginny soon had him strapped into chaps, spurs and a cowboy hat. She put a prairie dress and bonnet on Amaia and took several pictures. She knew that those pictures would need to be sent to Brett and Dean. She could give Javier copies when she arrived in Charlotte. Once they had a chance to play for a bit, she managed to drag them away. After looking at a couple of more exhibits, they left the museum and drove a short distance out of the city where Ginny found an RV park for the night. Once again, when Ginny fell asleep that night she had the strange dream of the wolf, accompanied by her baby's response. She found it cute, but would have preferred sleep. As she tried to settle, she had a heart to heart discussion with her third child about letting mum rest.

Ginny's goal the next day was to make it to Little Rock, Arkansas. She now had five days until she was due in Charlotte and she wanted a chance to see a few sights on the way. When she reviewed the routes into Little Rock, she saw that there was an alternative southern route that would get her off I-40 for a while. It only added about fifty miles and would take her through the Ouachita National Forest. While I-40 was convenient and fast, she opted for the more scenic route. Shortly after she crossed into Arkansas and drove through Fort Smith, she made her southern detour along highway 270. The drive was indeed beautiful as spring was now arriving in the forest. She played a variety of music for the kids, talking to them as she went. She also stopped at a number of pull outs to take pictures and stretch. She then found a small picnic area near a creek that was ideal for a lunch stop and took the chance while the kids were eating to meditate for a moment and stretch her senses out to feel the forest and the animals. It was quite amazing the abundance of wildlife that was within a short radius of where they sat.

After lunch, the kids wanted to explore the creek, so they all removed shoes and rolled up their pants as Ginny held hands and they went wading. The water was cold, so it didn't last long, but both kids were grinning. Then Seb spotted a frog and tried to catch it. Looking around, Ginny saw no one nearby so she decided it was time for a new lesson. She had talked to Seb about magic and the fact that they were special, but she knew he had yet to fully grasp what she told him. When he had used accidental magic a couple of times, she had carefully explained to him that he needed to control his special skills. She never held it against him, but when he tried to summon a toy while she was cooking dinner one night, she had grabbed it in mid-air as his magic fought to wrest it from her. She had used it as a chance to get him to start feeling his magic. Now it was time for a new magic lesson. Pulling her wand from her pocket, she knelt down next to her kids.

"Seb, come over here to mum. Amaia, you watch also. This is a wand. It is my wand and you cannot use it unless I say it is alright. We've talked about your magic and how you need to feel it and control it. When you are older, you will get a wand and it will help you with your magic. Now, mum is going to show you how her wand works and what magic can do."

Ginny looked across the stream and saw the frog that had fled from her son. Pointing the wand, she cast an 'accio' and the frog zoomed through the air. She grabbed it carefully and held it so that Seb could see it. Amaia was clapping and her brother looked delighted.

"Gentle Seb. You can touch him, but one finger only. He's fragile."

"It's a boy?"

Ginny screwed up her eyes a bit. Here was an interesting question. How exactly did one sex a frog?

"Um, well, I'm not sure son. I just called it a he because that's easier. Now, let me show you something else."

Ginny cast a very mild stunner on the frog and then opened her palm so that the kids could stroke the sleeping frog's belly. Next, she cast a color change charm and turned the frog pink. Amaia clapped again and this time Seb joined the applause as Ginny had to laugh. Then she canceled the color change and woke the frog up. It seemed unsure for a minute and then hopped off her hand.

"Wait! We keep it!"

"No Seb, we can't keep a frog in the RV. He needs to stay in the forest. Now, that is a little bit of magic. Some day you will go to a school and learn all about magic."

"Really? When? When I'm four?"

Ginny laughed.

"Well, four is still a bit early. You have to be eleven. Your mum will teach you until then. Now, come, let's clean up and get back on the road."

Ginny drove for several more hours and was feeling tired when they reached the town of Hot Springs, about an hour out of Little Rock. She decided that she would call the day early and found a small RV park for the night.

When she checked in, she looked at a number of brochures and many of the spa services sounded delightful, but most had age limits for children. The woman at the desk, Betty Ann, was quite chatty and became determined to find her a solution. While Ginny set up, Betty Ann made a few phone calls. Ginny was feeding the kids dinner when Betty Ann stopped by.

"Miss Jen. I think I found you a solution. Mmm, my that does look good. Are those burgers?"

"Yes, they're burgers topped with grilled portabello mushrooms and garlic aioli, on brioche rolls. I found a wonderful market in Oklahoma City. I've got extra, have you eaten?"

The older woman looked hesitant, but then sat down and accepted a burger and a bowl of salad. After the first bite, she turned and gaped at Ginny.

"My lands child, this is amazing. Why don't you have a man with you? You could certainly hold onto one with cooking like this."

"That's a long story. So, what were you saying about the spa?"

"Oh yes, my friend runs one of the smaller bathhouses. It's quiet around here now, so they're going to let you bring the kids in tomorrow morning since it's a weekday. You can soak in the thermal pool for an hour and then I scheduled you for a massage and facial. They do the best prenatal massage. The room will have plenty of space for the kids to set up some toys in the corner so you can keep an eye on them. Might not be as relaxing as not having them there, but I understand what you were saying about not wanting to leave them with strangers. My friend also worked you a deal. The whole package for a flat $150."

"Wow, that sounds delightful. I don't get a chance to splurge on myself often. Thank you."

"No problem, you've more than paid me back with this amazing meal."

The two women talked throughout dinner and Ginny learned a bit more of the history of the area. When Betty Ann left, Ginny got the kids to bed and then collapsed into her own, exhausted after days of driving.

The next morning, Ginny got a later than usual start and then walked into town, following Betty Ann's directions to the bathhouse. The historic downtown area of Hot Springs was quite interesting and she was glad that she had made the unscheduled stop.

At the bathhouse, the woman at the desk knew who she was immediately and introduced herself as Windy. She fussed over the kids for a couple of minutes and then showed them around. Ginny changed into her swimsuit and then changed the kids before proceeding on to a small thermal pool. The pool was one that was normally available for private reservations, but during a weekday in the off season, it wasn't in use. It also allowed the kids to splash and play without disturbing the two other patrons at the bathhouse. Seb had his floaties on and Amaia was in a vest, held by Ginny. Seb had become quite comfortable in the water and Ginny smiled watching him play. To him this was just another pool, albeit quite warm. He had no idea about the rich minerals that infused the water. Ginny however sighed as she leaned back and let herself soak. She set Amaia in a shallow entry area where she could sit in waist deep water and splash while her mother relaxed and smiled at the two children she could see, while the little one inside her made small flutters. Ginny supposed that it would be even more relaxing without two splashing children, but she was more than happy. After an hour, Windy came and retrieved them. She happily picked up Seb, who flashed his usual charm. At one point he laid a small hand on her cheek and Ginny had to suppress an eye roll. That boy was going to be a handful with the witches, or maybe wizards, in a few years.

After the soak, Ginny's next stop was her prenatal massage and facial. She had brought a bag of toys for the kids and set up a play area in the corner of the room as planned. She also had sippy cups of juice and crackers. The combination kept the kids quite satisfied as Windy's mother Sue began Ginny's treatments. Soon Ginny dozed off and wasn't even watching the kids. When the massage was done, she felt amazing and was happy to see that her kids were oblivious to their mother's forty five minute snooze. The two of them played well together and Ginny once again felt grateful. The entire spa experience was completely worth the monetary splurge and Ginny tipped well before saying goodbye. When she arrived back at the RV park, she loaded up, thanked Betty Ann, and continued on to Little Rock. She drove straight through the capital city, heading for Tennessee.

Ginny's next stop was Memphis, only a couple of hours drive down the road. Given her morning spent relaxing, she arrived around mid-afternoon and chose an RV park near Graceland. Upon discovering muggle music, Ginny had become quite interested in the history of rock and roll and had listened to a fair bit of Elvis. She couldn't call herself a huge fan, but she was amazed at just how crazy huge his influence was. In the wizarding world, there wasn't as much selection of music. It was basically divided between old and new. There was Celestina Warbeck and Percy Nettleburn and then there were the Weird Sisters and the Hobgoblins. There was no real evolution of music, although she knew that with the newer music, there were definitely muggle influences. That was why she was so amazed at the wealth of music that muggles had.

With all this in mind, the morning after she arrived in Memphis, she made her way to visit Graceland. Again, she wasn't sure how much the kids would appreciate it, but she was actually surprised at their enthusiasm during several points of the tour. Seb especially loved the jungle room and Ginny thought that when she settled down that she may have to make him his own jungle room. She bypassed the additional museums of cars and such, figuring that the kids' tolerance was limited.

After lunch and a nap back at the RV park, Ginny caught a bus into town and decided to take a Civil Rights bus tour during the afternoon. The Civil Rights' movement was another part of American history she had read about, amazed at the similarities with the pureblood ideals of wizarding England. While not the most exciting for the kids, they were so used to driving that they settled in with their usual books and toys for entertainment, treating it like just another leg of their road journey.

The following morning, Ginny pulled out of Memphis and pushed onward down I-40. Her original destination was Knoxville, but she made good time and opted to continue on for a couple of more hours to Asheville. She still had two days until she needed to be in Charlotte and spent the time in the mountain town relaxing, enjoying good food, and visiting local galleries. The night she arrived she also had another of her now familiar laughing wolf dreams. When the baby kept her awake longer than usual, she used the time to update her journal, realizing that she would need a new one soon.

Two days later, Ginny left Asheville to make the couple hours journey down to Charlotte.


	27. Basque Country

Chapter 27 – Basque Country

Ginny arrived in Charlotte shortly before lunch and pulled the RV up in front of Javier's apartment. She was still unloading the kids when he appeared in the doorway, smiling at her. Then he looked at Seb and then Amaia and seemed stunned.

"Hi Javier. You're looking good. You must be excited to get home."

"Hi Jen. You look fantastic. And wow, the kids have grown."

"Yes. Here, hold your daughter."

Javier took hold of the sixteen month old and seemed enraptured. Identical green eyes watched each other as Javier broke into a smile.

"She's beautiful."

"Yes, well seeing the two of you together leaves no doubt on her parentage. I will say that, while she is the image of you, she has my personality."

"You must have your hands full then."

Ginny laughed and slapped him on the arm. He turned and smiled at her with a warmth that she hadn't seen since the early days of their relationship. Then he leaned down and gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

"I'm really glad you're here. But I hear Seb grumbling. If memory serves, that means we need to find food for him soon. Since I already cleaned out the kitchen, let's go out."

"Sounds good. Can we go to Bojangles? I _need_ some good fried chicken."

Javier nodded and then went to get the car seats out of the RV. Soon the kids were strapped back in and they made the short drive to Ginny's favorite chicken restaurant. While she wasn't overly fond of North Carolina barbeque, preferring red sauce over vinegar, Ginny did have a fondness for excellent fried chicken, which North Carolina had in abundance. While a couple of chains offered good food, her favorite was the slightly spicy version offered by Bojangles. She couldn't believe that she had lived for nineteen years without proper fried chicken. Over lunch she and Javier discussed plans, since their flight left the following morning. Javier knew Ginny wanted a secure place for the RV, so he had reserved her a slot at a local storage facility. Due to the hours of the facility and the time of their flight, she would need to drop the RV off later that afternoon and stay in the apartment. Javier only had two suitcases and a computer bag left at the apartment. He had sold his SUV to a coworker, who was going to meet them in the morning and drive them to the airport before taking possession of it. He had everything arranged to complete his stay in the States.

After lunch they went back to the apartment and Javier set up an air mattress for the kids to nap on. The apartment only had one bedroom and he saw Ginny eyeing the old couch.

"Jen, I know the place is stripped down. All that's left is the furniture that the place came with. I'm going to sleep on the couch tonight and you can take the bed."

"Javier, that's ridiculous. We'll share the bed. I remember how horrible that couch is. You need to sleep good before the long flight."

Javier just nodded and finished setting up the bed for the kids. Soon they were snoozing and Ginny left him reading and watching them while she went to organize the RV. She planned on seeing Javier's family and then going to Paris to visit Guy and Elise at their new apartment. She thought she may go and see Fran and Bartolo as well, but hadn't talked to them yet. She figured she may be gone a month and had to decide what she and the kids really needed during that time. Gone were her days of traveling with a couple of bags and a stroller, having accumulated a good bit through her travels. She eventually pared down the necessities to one suitcase for herself and one for the kids, as well as her computer, camera, and diaper bags.

By the time she had packed and cleaned, Ginny was tired and went back into the apartment to nap. Javier was working on his laptop when she came in and he waved her on to the bedroom. She slept for about an hour when he came in to wake her. The kids were also awake and they loaded them into the car. Javier then followed in the car while Ginny took the RV to storage. They then went to dinner before returning to the apartment. After a bit of play time, Ginny bathed the kids and then Javier insisted that he do story time. As the kids dozed off, Ginny left to get ready for bed. Javier joined her a few minutes later. After his own nighttime rituals, he crawled in next to her and she found herself staring into his beautiful eyes. Then they both moved toward each other as their lips met. Ginny was just melting into the kiss when he pulled back.

"Sorry Jen. You're just so beautiful. Especially when you're pregnant."

"Don't apologize, I was enjoying that. Look, we both know there's nothing permanent with us, but that doesn't mean we can't have a bit of fun."

Javier smiled and started kissing her again. Soon their clothing was discarded as each moaned with need. When he fluttered light caresses across her breasts with his tongue, Ginny appreciated that he remembered her sensitivity. Then he was kissing her neck as he hovered over her and slowly buried himself into her heat. She squirmed and moaned at the delicious feeling as she began to move with him in a steady but insistent rhythm. Their eyes locked as they focused on melding their bodies together. Ginny lost herself in the movements, desperate for release as Javier adjusted his angle, pulling her up on one side. The new position was perfect as he picked up speed and each thrust hit her perfectly. His breaths were becoming ragged when they both came together with a mutual strangled yell as she gripped his shoulders while he poured into her. When they were both complete, he wrapped her in his arms and they let sleep claim them.

All too soon the alarm was going off and Ginny groaned as she saw it was barely light out. Javier gave her a quick kiss and then left to take the first shower while she allowed herself another ten minutes of half dozing. Once they were both showered and ready, she went to wake the kids. After a bit of rushing about to gather last minute items, a knock at the door signaled the arrival of Javier's friend, Donnie. He looked even less awake than them, but was helpful in loading the car. They arrived at the airport twenty minutes later and began to organize all their bags. Donnie said goodbye, taking his new car with him, while Javier watched it go with a sigh. They then went to fight the early morning rush of first flights.

The first leg of their journey took Ginny, Javier and the kids to London's Heathrow airport. With Javier making the arrangements, Ginny hadn't realized until she saw her ticket that she was going to be back in London for the first time in almost four years. The thought made her a bit nervous, but she chided herself. They would only be in the airport about two hours and it was unlikely that anyone from the magical world would be there. Once they arrived in Heathrow, they had to go through customs and switch terminals, which took most of their layover time. Thankfully, since they were traveling with small children, they were allowed to board early and get the kids settled. After another couple of hours' flight to Bilbao, they arrived after nearly twelve hours of travel. With the time difference, it was mid-morning the following day.

After collecting all their bags, they exited into the pick up area of the airport and Javier broke into a grin as an older man who was obviously his father took several large steps forward to wrap him in a hug. They exchanged greetings in Javier's native language and then turned to smile at Ginny. Much to her surprise, they switched to English instead of Spanish.

"Jen, I'd like you to meet my father, Pello. Papa, this is of course Jen Jacobs. Over here is Sebastien, her son. And this here is our daughter, your granddaughter, Amaia."

Pello pulled Ginny to him and welcomed her as he planted kisses on both her cheeks. Then he turned to look at Amaia, who Javier was holding. The little girl turned on her charm and chattered at him for a minute. Then Pello declared that they should be going, as Terese was waiting at home. Thankfully, he had a good size van that easily accommodated them and all the bags.

They first drove south into the city as Pello kept a running dialogue detailing the city landmarks and Javier inserted the occasional comment. The city was quite large, situated at the port below the mountains. The architecture was an interesting mix of old and very modern. It looked like a fascinating place and Pello seemed quite proud of it, but Ginny was too tired to fully appreciate it. South of the city center, they found the main motorway and continued on south and a bit east as the terrain became more mountainous and civilization spread out. The countryside was beautiful, with lots of trees interspersed with farms. After a fifty minute drive, they approached Ubidea and Ginny noticed Javier getting more excited as his smile widened. As they reached the city, Ginny once again was glued to the windows. The city was beautiful with classical Renaissance architecture abounding everywhere. She could see why the city was a World Heritage site. Her musings were cut short though when Pello took a side road and wound up into the hills on the edge of town. Then he stopped at a sprawling complex of stone buildings set in front of a large grove of olive trees. Ginny realized they had arrived at Javier's boyhood home.

As she stepped out of the van and reached in to help the kids, Ginny heard a rush behind her and another flood of the native language. Pulling Seb out first, she set him outside the van door and then reached for Amaia. She stood with the kids for a moment when Javier's mother turned and grinned at her. Javier was about to make introductions when Terese Albaroz stepped past him. She spoke in Spanish instead of English, but Ginny understood most of it.

"And you must be Jen. Welcome! Oh the children are beautiful. And this one is definitely the daughter of my Javier. Oh, excuse me, I am Terese. And this is my daughter Daniela."

"It's great to meet you finally Terese. And yes, this is Amaia. And over here is my son, Sebastien. He answers to Seb."

The woman seemed ready to reach for Amaia, but then pulled back. Ginny just smiled and handed the small girl over. Her grandmother took her quickly and then looked at Javier and then back at Amaia.

"Yes mama, she is definitely mine. Although she has her mother's temper."

"I understood that!"

Everyone laughed and then Terese began bustling them inside. Lunch was almost ready and Terese handed Amaia to Pello while she and Daniela went to the kitchen. Soon, they were enjoying a simple but delicious meal of cured meats, cheeses, several breads, olives, and a pickled vegetable salad. Ginny found herself conversing easily with the family in Spanish while she grazed continually. She realized after a while how much she had eaten and purposefully stopped herself, only to have Terese chastise her and tell her that she needed nutrition. After about an hour, the kids were no longer content with being passed around the table and it was obvious they needed naps. When Ginny stifled her own yawn, Terese showed her to a large guest room. The room featured a queen size bed and two smaller beds that had obviously been set up just for her arrival. As soon as she had the kids tucked in, Ginny crawled in for her own nap.

That night the discussion at the table turned to plans for the next couple of days. Javier was being allowed one day to adjust to the time difference, but the next day a large welcome home party was planned with all the extended family. He wanted to show her around town, but knew that there would be a lot to do at the house. Ginny reassured him that she was there for the family, not to see the sights. With that decided, he resolved to show her around the following day. The evening was pleasant as Ginny got to know Javier's immediate family. She also looked forward to the following day when the entire extended clan would be coming in from all around the neighboring towns and villages.

The next day dawned to an ideal April day. Terese was already in the kitchen when Ginny and the kids woke and she had a porridge on the stove waiting for them. It was a bit different than the porridge Ginny grew up with, but was still delicious with a mix of chopped dates and spices added to it. Both the kids liked it too, eating with their usual appetites. After breakfast, everyone began to get busy with preparations for the welcome home party, which was taking place in the backyard of the house. The yard was quiet large and also opened onto the olive groves that surrounded the house. Ginny was concerned for the kids, but Terese was used to dealing with many young relatives. The back patio was enclosed on three sides by a low concrete wall. The patio had a selection of toys and then Terese put up a gate on the fourth side, pinning the kids in. Once Ginny saw they were happily playing, she felt at ease to pitch in as needed. Soon a variety of tables came out of sheds and were set up in groupings around the yard. A large grill was also started and Pello soon had it producing the delicious smells of slow roasting meat. In the kitchen, Ginny helped Terese with a number of side dishes and a large gateau filled with almond cream. While they worked, Ginny had Terese teach her a few words of the Euskara language. Terese explained that the language was ancient and had been carefully maintained and kept separate from the homogenized languages that flowed around them. It may not have been widely used, but it was a source of pride to be able to speak the old language.

Shortly before noon, the first arrivals began showing up, carrying additional dishes of food. Javier was pushed out front to start greeting everyone since he was the son who had been gone for so long. Ginny knew a lot of people were expected, but the numbers began to surprise her. For someone who had grown up in a large family, even she was getting a bit overwhelmed. Once the majority of people had arrived, Javier took Amaia and had Ginny grab Seb for a few minutes while Javier went around and introduced them. Many of the family had assumed she was his girlfriend, but he introduced her as just a friend. Most of those gathered were surprised when Javier introduced Amaia as their daughter. Apparently some of his family hadn't realized Javier had a child. Then Seb was introduced as Ginny's child. There was a lot of confusion and Ginny could tell the different family members were trying to figure out the relationship, especially since her pregnancy was quite obvious. Most everyone was cautiously welcoming, but a few barely acknowledged her. Ginny was trying to brush off some of the stares when Javier's great-grandmother confronted her. Nora Muniz was the matriarch of the family at ninety two and was a formidable woman who was only an inch shorter than Ginny, but had a solid stance and loud voice that commanded attention. She fired off at Ginny in a stream of Euskara and then just waited, staring. Javier had stopped talking to an uncle and was making his way to Ginny's side when the old woman switched to Spanish.

"Hmmph. So you don't even speak the language. Not that it's a surprise. Why must Javier look outside for his women? And now he has a child! She is obviously his, but not this other one. And what about the one in your belly? He doesn't claim that one. Who does it belong to? Do you just pass yourself around like a whore? You should just give Javier his child and leave him alone."

Ginny saw Javier approaching with a determined look on his face while the rest of the crowd had grown silent. She decided though that this was a battle of her own. Her Spanish was good enough that she understood the insults levied at her and she wasn't going to stand for it.

"Alright Senora Muniz, I will answer your questions in a civilized manner. Since there are children present I am going to act like a lady and control myself and my language. You are correct that only my second child is Javier's. I have decided to build a unique family of my own and he agreed to help me with that. It was always our agreement that I would raise her as the primary parent. As for who the fathers are of my other children, that is none of your business. And I am not a whore. I have been in steady relationships with each of the fathers of my children. And I will not be giving up my child. Javier and I care about each other and our child, but she is mine. We will always be a part of each other's lives, but we are not a couple. Now, I think this party has been damaged enough. Are you not so glad that your great-grandson is home after a long absence, that you wish to insult his guests?"

The woman seemed a bit stunned that Ginny had stood up to her. Then Javier arrived at Ginny's side and put an arm around her as he let off a stream of Euskara at his great-grandmother. Her final response was to turn on her heel and shuffle away, muttering. Javier turned to Ginny and saw how upset she was.

"Jen, I'm sorry about that. Some of my family are a bit too traditional to be able to accept our relationship. I let grandmother know that she had no business treating you that way. Come, let's go over with my cousins."

Ginny nodded and took a deep breath as she let Javier lead her to a table of younger relatives. They were all quite welcoming and a bit impressed with her stance against the matriarch. Soon Ginny settled and was able to enjoy the day. The food was all good and later in the afternoon, the music started as a handful of relatives pulled out a selection of pipes with a few small drums. The beat was different and enticing and soon the dancing began. Ginny was quickly swept up in the group and found herself exhausted by the end of the day. When the sun began to set, the party finally dispersed as Javier said goodbye to everyone. Most of them also wished Ginny well, although she noticed that his great-grandmother and a few others only gave her withering looks. Once all the extended family was gone, the immediate family all retired to the comfortable couches in the living room.

The morning after the party was spent cleaning up, then Javier declared that it was time to show Ginny around town. Terese happily agreed to watch the kids and Ginny found it unusual to go off without them. She and Javier began their tour in the central plaza, which showed off much of the architecture that the town was renowned for. They then moved on to the Palace of Marques de Mancera and the El Salvador Chapel. The town was ideal for wandering and Ginny found herself talking and enjoying her time with Javier more than she had even in the last couple of months of their relationship. He was an excellent tour guide and seemed to really enjoy being back home. Along the way they had a simple lunch and then made a stop for helado before going back to the house. It was a wonderful, relaxing day and Ginny thanked Javier profusely.

The next couple of days were spent closer to the house. Javier went to the hotel that his father managed and helped out for a day, then spent time fishing with some cousins. Ginny enjoyed her time with Terese, who showed her some of the traditional handcrafts she was working on. The kids also enjoyed playing among the olive groves and a number of 'cousins' were dropped off to play with them. Ginny had a harder time with the young crowd of figuring out the exact relationships. She thought they were third cousins once removed. Or second cousins twice removed. Anyway, there was a group of five of them between the ages of 1 and 5, and Terese watched them regularly. Seb and Amaia fit into the group easily and it felt good for Ginny to watch them all playing together.

Three days after arriving, Ginny, Javier, and his cousins Luken and Mina took a day trip into Bilbao. They started in the old town part of the city, walking the famous seven streets. They then wandered on to the Basilica and then took the metro to the Guggenheim, stopping in the gorgeous Abando train station. They ate lunch at a quaint restaurant on the river, where they enjoyed a variety of pintxos. After looking around the galleries for a while, they took the train to the Campos Eliseos theater, where they enjoyed a late afternoon concert being presented by the local children's choir and symphony. When they left, the sun was setting and they walked down to the river and wandered through the old streets until they found a small seafood restaurant and stopped in for a delicious dinner. By then end of the long day when they arrived back at the house, Ginny was exhausted but quite happy. They were back a bit later than planned, but she still was expecting to take care of the kids when she got back. She was pleasantly surprised to find that the kids were all bathed and Seb was asleep. Amaia had been fussy, so her grandfather insisted he would help put her to sleep. When they got home, Terese led them into the living room very quietly. Sitting in one of the big chairs was Pello, fast asleep with Amaia cuddled on his chest. Javier grinned and Ginny took a picture as she held back a few tears.

The following day had nothing scheduled and Ginny opted to stay close to the house. Javier was scheduled to help an uncle with some tasks in the morning. After spending the morning with Terese and the kids, she put them down for naps and decided to take a walk through the olive groves. The groves were quite old and had been in Javier's family for generations. At one time they had been the primary source of income for the family, but as the lands divided and children moved on to other modern jobs, the groves became a secondary income. Pello's main job was managing a hotel in town that was owned by several of the family as a mutual investment. The groves were pruned at the end of winter and harvested at the end of fall. In between they required only a bit of maintenance and different family members helped during the main harvest, but for a large part of the year they remained untouched. Now the groves were budding out and offered a leafy, quiet sanctuary for Ginny to wander and think. She tried to quiet her thoughts and extend her senses, but her body wasn't making it easy. Still, she continued to try as she enjoyed her walk. She became so immersed in her thoughts that the sound of light footsteps not far away startled her. Then Javier appeared in front of her, smiling as the dappled sun shone through the leaves and lightened his face.

"Hi Jen. I was told you went for a walk. It's nice and peaceful out here, isn't it?"

Ginny smiled back, trying to ignore his warm smile and control herself.

"Yes Javier. I was just trying to gather my thoughts."

Ginny found herself shuffling her feet and bit her lip.

"Something wrong Jen?"

He stepped closer and placed a hand on her shoulder. He had been working all morning and smelled a bit of sweat and dirt, mixed with his usual aftershave. It was an impossibly masculine smell and it seemed to go straight to her core. Unable to control herself, Ginny leaned up and kissed him. She was going to pull back when his hands went to her waist and pulled her tight against him. As their tongues met, she moaned with need. Javier pulled back and gave her a funny, half smile.

"Fuck Javier! I'm sorry. It's the hormones driving me crazy."

"Ah yes, I remember. Well, we're all alone out here. Let me help you."

As his hands found the edge of her shirt and removed it, she pulled his own shirt open and ran her hands across his chest as his lips began to nuzzle her neck. She was on fire and needed him so badly. Then he took her hand and guided her to ground. As she kicked her sandals off, he knelt and pulled her jeans and knickers off in one movement. Ginny reached to finger herself, but he pushed her hand back as he leaned over and kissed the top of a breast. Then he was undoing his belt and opening his pants. Ginny reached and pulled his cock out of his pants, happy to see that he was most definitely wanting this as well. Then he lowered himself, kissing her hard as he thrust into her with one swift movement. Ginny cried out at the delightful feeling of being full again. Soon they set an insistent tempo as Ginny begged and Javier grunted with each push to bury himself deeper into her. After long, delicious and sweaty minutes, Ginny found her release as Javier kept working her to another climax. When she reached her second, he poured himself deep into her as he collapsed over her. Spent, they dozed for a few minutes until a stiffer breeze blew through the trees.

Ginny woke from her brief catnap and reveled in the feeling of the man stretched across her. His cock still hadn't softened completely and remained partially within her. Looking up, she admired the sun coming through the leaves and couldn't believe she had just been shagged in an olive grove. Delightfully and thoroughly shagged. As she remembered, she shuddered and felt the need return, if not as severe as before. Her sex convulsed lightly along Javier's cock and he woke, looking at her. Not needing words, he kissed her, plunging his tongue in deep as her hands found his bum and clutched him. She felt him harden completely inside her and thrust her hips so that he would be buried all the way. He met her thrust and she moaned, rolling to the side as she pushed him down and took control. She bounced and rolled on his shaft as his hands guided her hips and he thrust up at the same time she moved down. The combined movements brought them to completion together after a few wonderful minutes. This time she collapsed on his chest as she melded her lips to his.

They lay like that for a while as they let the breeze cool the sweat on their bodies. Ginny finally felt sated and eventually rolled off Javier and went to find her clothing while he zipped his pants and buttoned his shirt. When they stood together after, she wrapped her hand in his.

"Thank you. I hate when the stupid hormones get that bad. Although I feel quite wonderful now."

"No worries Jen. I've been taught to help a woman in need."

They laughed together and then continued on back to the house.

Ginny was thankful that her friendship with Javier was comfortable enough that they maintained their ease with each other despite their occasional shags. Over the next couple of days, he took Ginny and the kids on day trips into the mountains and to neighboring villages. Eventually though his time was drawing short and he was due to be back in Barcelona at his job. Teresa and Pello had let Ginny know that she and the kids were welcome to stay, but she thought it would be best to leave at the same time. She had spoken to Guy and Elise, who had a new apartment in Paris and insisted there was plenty of room for guests.

With that in mind, the morning that Javier left for Barcelona, Ginny and the kids joined him. He had bought a new car from a friend and planned on driving to Barcelona. That morning, Terese and Pello gave them a long goodbye and then Javier went north to drive to San Sebastian, the connection point for the train to Paris, a little over an hour away. Once there, he dropped Ginny and the kids at the train station. He wished her well and gave her a brief kiss before hugging the kids and then turning to begin his day's drive to Barcelona.


	28. Return to Paris

Chapter 28 – Return to Paris

Ginny didn't have train tickets when she arrived in San Sebastian and was disappointed that she would have to wait until the evening. She purchased tickets for a late night train that would deposit her about seven hours later in Paris. She spent the extra money for a sleeper car and figured it would just be another experience to add to her list. She called Elise and let her know of the slight change of plans and found her friend was actually excited for her, encouraging Ginny to enjoy her day in San Sebastian and giving her a few tips on what to see. With her friend's advice in mind, Ginny rented a storage locker for the day to stow most of her stuff and then pushed the stroller out into the city.

As Ginny wandered into the city, she turned a corner and suddenly found herself with the most spectacular view of the beach. Leading to it was a street lined in beautiful Spanish architecture with a wealth of stores and shops. Looking around, Ginny changed her mind and was glad for her day's delay. She wandered the old town and then down to the beach, where the children immediately wanted out to play and she was more than happy to let them. Their swim outfits were left back with the luggage, but the gorgeous May day begged for a dip in the water. Thankfully, she dug in her diaper bag and found swim pants for Amaia toward the bottom. Seb was mostly potty trained, with the exception of night time, and she used the spare set of shorts she kept in the bag for him to swim in. It helped to be an always prepared mum. Her final preparation was to look around and then surreptitiously cast sunscreen charms. For herself, she decided it wouldn't hurt to be a bit wet and kicked off her sandals as she waded in wearing khaki shorts and a tank top. The surf was mild and both kids were happy to play in the first few feet of water, just enough to cool off. After an hour or so, Seb declared he was hungry as usual and she used an extra baby blanket to dry them off before going to find a nearby restaurant.

After a delicious lunch of fried fish, Ginny asked the hostess about how to get to Mount Igueldo and she was directed to the local bus stop. The bus ran quite regular and soon she found herself at the base of the mountain. The ride up the funicular train took only about twenty minutes and both kids loved the ride. While fun, the best part for Ginny was the view when she reached the top. After looking around a bit at the tourist shops and taking lots of pictures, the kids were happy to be back on the train as they went back down. Rather than catching a bus right away, they next walked a couple of blocks to a park on the edge of the beach and Ginny found a cool spot under some trees where she laid down with the kids and encouraged them to nap. She was tired herself, but worried about security. Finally she gave in and cast a couple of sensor alarms around them as she curled up and also slept for about an hour.

Once their naps were done, it was back on the bus to head around to the other side of the beach to another one of Elise's recommendations, the Iglesia de Santa Maria. The baroque basilica was as beautiful as Elise had said it would be, but it was not a place to be appreciated by small children. As they exited, Ginny heard a tour group mention the aquarium and stopped to ask where that was. Happily, she found it was only a few blocks walk away and made that their next stop.

The aquarium actually ended up being much larger than Ginny had expected, but they did spend a couple of hours and managed to see a fair bit of it. By far her and the kids favorite part was the tunnel that let them walk through the aquarium with fish on all sides. She thought Seb was going faint with joy at one point when he stood in the middle, looking all around in rapt wonder. The aquarium in Albuquerque had been nice, but San Sebastian was in a different league. Eventually they had to call an end to their trip through San Sebastian and make their way back to the train station. On the way, they stopped at a small restaurant where a number of families were eating and had a selection of different kinds of seafood. The kids once again proved willing to try anything, although neither were as fond of oysters as Ginny was. Once they finished, Ginny caught a bus back to the train station, claimed their bags, and boarded the train shortly before eight in the evening.

The sleeper car that Ginny had reserved was small, with two fold down bunks, but it would be adequate for the night. Ginny wished for a way to bathe after the dip in the ocean, but had to settle for sponge baths. She then tucked both kids into one of the bunks, one on each end. Once they were settled and asleep, she climbed into the other bunk.

Shortly before four in the morning, they arrived in Paris. The kids were fussy at the early wake up call, but Ginny soon had them and all the luggage gathered. She had told Elise not to worry about picking them up due to the early hour, but when they exited the main terminal, Guy was waiting for them. He quickly exclaimed over how big Seb was and then cooed over Amaia, while brushing off Ginny's protests about the early hour. Taking hold of most of the bags, he led them out to the garage where he had parked. The drive to the apartment in the Meudon suburb took about twenty minutes and Ginny enjoyed seeing the city again. Paris was truly unique, almost like a country of its own within France. Meudon was situated about five miles southwest of the city on the edge of a swath of forest.

When they arrived at the apartment, the building was a nice Art Nouveau style building with pleasant gardens around it. Obviously Guy was doing well with his job. They took the lift to the third floor and Elise was waiting for them. Her husband quickly got out of the way when she descended on Ginny with a hug and a stream of rapid French. Then she turned and looked at Seb and Amaia. She fussed over them in French and was surprised when Seb responded, although not as fast. Their girls, Camille and Nanette, were now seven and nine and were equally excited to see the two small children. Soon the greetings were done and Elise sent her children back to bed while showing Ginny to the guest room. It wasn't large, but she wasn't on an air mattress, so it was an improvement over when she stayed with them in Zurich. It still was not quite five in the morning, so everybody agreed on a couple of more hours of sleep.

Shortly before eight, Ginny and the kids were summoned from their room by the delicious smell of coffee. Guy was off to work, but Elise and the girls were waiting with a breakfast of fruit and croissants. Once Seb and Amaia ate, Ginny let Cami and Nan take them to their room to play while she and Elise caught up. They spent a couple of hours and several cups of coffee reviewing the last couple of busy years. While Ginny had stayed in touch, phone calls could never replace sitting down face to face over coffee. The kids started to get a bit loud around mid-morning and both mothers decided it was time to get out.

They left the apartment and Elise took them on a walk around the neighborhood, showing Ginny the best market, some good bakeries, and her favorite Chinese restaurant. When they'd walked a couple of kilometers, they arrived at a small park that was almost completely dominated by a large playground. The three older kids all took off, while Ginny took Amaia to a small section that was divided off for young toddlers. They played for well over an hour and then looped around the back side of the neighborhood, stopping at a cafe for lunch. They were near the large Foret Meudon, a swath of forested tranquility in the middle of the bustle of the city, and wandered a bit through the edge of it, stopping at a garden of wild roses. Ginny was glad to be with Elise again as their friendship easily rekindled, as did her French skills. In mid-afternoon they went back to the apartment so the young kids could nap. That night Elise cooked a fabulous meal, with Ginny carefully watching and learning as she cooked. Guy had come home from work and immediately immersed himself in the kids, obviously thrilled to have two more to play with.

The day that Ginny had arrived was a national holiday, but the following day Cami and Nan were back in school. Elise worked part time in the mornings, so Ginny and the kids were left on their own and Ginny utilized the time to play and continue lessons. Seb was now reading more and had his alphabet straightened out. He could count to twenty in English and sometimes managed in French. For two and a half, he was doing well and Ginny didn't pressure, although she did use his natural curiosity in the games they played.

The days settled into a routine as Ginny had weekday mornings to herself and then Elise would be home at lunch. The girls would be home from school a couple of hours later and they would usually go out for some activity. The weekends found them all together, venturing to different points around the city. Ginny took lots of pictures of the famous sights, glad for her new camera and the improved quality it offered. A couple of times Ginny looked after the girls so that Guy and Elise could have a night out. Guy also watched the kids on several occasions to give the ladies time out together.

A little over a week after Ginny's arrival, something startling happened that took the friendship to a new level. The three adults were sitting in the small dining area after dinner, while they watched the kids playing in the living room. None of them heard exactly what happened, but something Nan said angered Cami in the usual fashion that two sisters would bicker. Cami grew angry and suddenly a couple of toys flew across the room and the light in the living room blew out. Ginny knew accidental magic when she saw it and sat, stunned. Guy meanwhile tried to distract her by asking if she wanted something else to drink, while Elise went darting into the room and began to whisper in hushed tones. Ginny heard enough though to realize this was not a new occurrence and that her friend was aware of her daughter's gift. Ignoring Guy's offer, Ginny rose and went to the other room.

"Elise, it's alright, don't be angry with her."

"What? I'm not angry. Um, what did you see?"

"I saw a typical, young burst of accidental magic."

Elise gasped and might have collapsed, except that Guy had joined them and grabbed her. Cami still looked distraught, although Nan was trying to soothe her. Both Seb and Amaia had turned their attention back to play. Taking a deep breath, Ginny took Elise's arm and turned her back to the dining table.

"Come Elise, let's talk. Cami, Nan, you can hear this as well. Seb and Amaia seem fine where they are. We have more light over here."

Everyone made their way to the table and attention turned to Ginny.

"Alright Elise, I have a couple confessions. First, when we met while I was doing my magic show, that was not just sleight of hand. I am a witch and I had my wand hidden, using my magic to make money to support myself as a street performer. Obviously Cami is a witch as well. When did you find out? Has someone from Beauxbatons visited you?"

Before her parents could respond, Cami burst into tears and jumped into Ginny's lap, hugging her as she fired off questions in rapid French.

"Oh thank god! Another witch. And you're normal. Did you go to school too? What is it like? How can I stop from doing these things?"

"Yes Cami, I went to a school in England called Hogwarts. It is quite amazing what you can learn, but you have to study hard. Controlling accidental magic isn't easy until you get to school and learn some mind techniques for control. The main thing you need to do is control your anger. Elise, Guy, are you alright?"

"Yes Jen. Just stunned. Cami had her first burst of magic when we were in Zurich. A person from the local bureau there contacted us immediately and explained about the magical world. He also made us take oaths of secrecy. We were quite confused, so he had a professor from Beauxbatons visit and explain more. Of course it took a while to fully understand it. In the couple of years since, we've embraced Cami's gift. These accidents don't happen often and we know she can't help it. I can't believe you're a witch. You seem so normal. I have so many questions. Why aren't you living as a witch? We've been taken to the local magical district and it's amazing. Wait, your kids, do they have magic?"

"Alright, I said I had a few confessions. Perhaps I should tell you my full story."

Over the next twenty minutes, Ginny told them everything about her upbringing and choice to leave home. When she was done, she felt exhausted and dropped her head, wondering if this was the end of their friendship. Then Elise did something wonderful, she got out of her chair and came over and hugged Ginny.

"Jen, I mean Ginny. That's going to take some getting used to. It's okay. I know that was hard, but we're still friends. I can't believe you left that all behind. The changes you've had to make. You've had to learn a different way to live. It's amazing. So, how old are you? When did you leave?"

"I left at fifteen in July of 97. I turned sixteen the next month. So I'll be twenty this next July."

"WHAT?"

That was the first statement that Guy had made since Ginny started her confessional. Her age was obviously the most shocking part. Ginny knew he was thirty one and Elise was two years younger, but they never seemed that much older than her.

"Yes Guy, I'm still young. Legal age for magicals in England is seventeen. It's another long story, but I participated in a war and fought in a major battle before my fifteenth birthday. I've witnessed very dark magic. It causes you to grow up quick."

Guy just nodded and Elise squeezed Ginny's hand. Cami was still clinging to her and Ginny gave the girl a hug and decided to lighten the mood.

"Alright, since I don't need to hide anymore, would you like to see some magic? I'll keep it to low level spells so we don't burn out anymore lights."

Cami and Nan both jumped up enthusiastically and Elise nodded in agreement. Ginny went to her bag and got her wand. Cami seemed quite interested and she let the girl hold it. When she gave it a wave, a few blue sparks shot out and she grinned. Ginny then spent the next ten minutes levitating toys and dishes, conjuring bluebell flames and changing Cami's hair to pink. Although she wanted to keep it that way, Elise insisted that she couldn't go to school like that. Seb and Amaia delighted in the show as well. By the end, even Guy had settled into the shocking revelations of the day.

Over the next week, Ginny took several opportunities to sit down with Cami and discuss her gift. She also taught the girl some simple meditation exercises and tried to get her to start feeling her magic so she could control it better. Both her parents were grateful for the lessons, as they were unsure how to help her.

Ginny spent two weeks in Paris and then was scheduled to go to Italy to visit Fran and Bartolo. She had enjoyed her time in Paris, but knew when it was time to move on. The night before she left, Elise fixed an elaborate meal and thanked her for trusting them with her secrets, as well as helping Cami. Ginny let the little girl know that if she needed anything, she could always call. The next morning Guy drove Ginny into the central train station and she began her long trip to Italy.


	29. To Italy and Beyond

Chapter 29 – To Italy and Beyond

The first leg of Ginny's journey back to Italy was a seven and half hour train ride from Paris to Milan. Once in Milan, she had two hours until her train left from an alternate platform and she and the kids went to a restaurant in the station. The food was average, but it was convenient. After their stopover, the second leg of the trip from Milan to Taranto took another twelve hours. Ginny once again had reserved a sleeper car and they slept through most of the trip. Once in Taranto, they took their third and final train a half hour to Chiatona. When they arrived, Fran and Bartolo were both waiting and ran for her. They both flooded her with rapid Italian and Ginny found herself trying to catch up, having not used the language in a while. Eventually the flood slowed and Ginny was able to get in a couple of words. Fran was beside herself with the kids and fussed over Ginny. She had told the older woman that she was pregnant, but Fran still seemed shocked. Once all the greetings were finished and they calmed down, Bartolo took the bags while Fran directed them to the car.

The drive to their house took only a few minutes. When they arrived, Fran immediately settled Ginny and the kids in one of the spare bedrooms that had been vacated when their children left. After a quick breakfast, Bartolo had work to attend to, but Fran took Ginny to the coffee bar, where she had to check on her employees. Upon reaching the bar, Ginny was flooded with happy memories. This was where she had first settled for a long stretch after leaving home, and this was where she had brought her first baby home to. Everything was going well at the coffee bar, so Fran and Ginny wandered town, talking and catching up. They separated not long after lunch and Ginny took the kids to the beach for a couple of hours before returning to the house for naps. That night at dinner, Ginny detailed her travels so that Bartolo could hear as well. As she wound down, Fran finally blurted out the question that she had obviously been harboring for a while. Her Italian was fast, but Ginny just managed to catch the question.

"Jen, it sounds like you've had a great time traveling and I'm impressed with all you've done, but what about this new child? Who is the father? Does he know? And, honestly, I'm worried about you caring for all of them by yourself. Don't you take precautions?"

Ginny sighed and figured it was time to be at least partially truthful with her good friends. When Dean had visited, she had only told them that Seb was the result of a brief liaison with a friend. They had no idea he was actually planned. After a few seconds to organize her thoughts, she began to explain her rainbow dream. When she finished, both her friends looked shocked. Then Fran threw her hands up as she looked to the sky.

"Blessed mother! You planned all this! Like some kind of experiment."

"Yes Fran. But I'm quite happy, as are the kids. All of their fathers are as well and are in regular contact with us."

Fran just nodded and the table grew quiet for a few minutes, worrying Ginny. Meals with the couple were never quiet and Ginny wondered what they were thinking. After a few minutes, Fran sighed deep and looked at her.

"Alright Jen, I guess I can accept this. It still seems so unnatural, but the children are cared for and loved."

Ginny thanked them for understanding and the conversation moved on to lighter topics as they discussed Ginny's plans during her visit.

The following day, Ginny and Fran went into Taranto for a symphony performance and some shopping, leaving Bartolo with the kids. While they were there, she stopped in the clinic where Seb had been born to have an exam and another ultrasound. The midwife was happy to tell her that she was expecting a boy. Ginny was elated to give Seb a little brother and her thoughts drifted to the names she had been considering. Fran was overjoyed as well and seemed to have gotten over the shock from Ginny's revelations. They went out for a celebratory lunch and then enjoyed the symphony. They arrived back in Chiatona shortly before dinner and Ginny was happy to find both kids playing while Bartolo cooked and talked to them through the small pass-thru between the kitchen and living room.

Later that evening after putting the kids to bed, Ginny had made her decision and decided to call Brett. Calculating the ten hour time difference, she figured it was close to lunchtime in Montana and hoped he would be available. Elaine was the first to answer and wanted to talk, but Ginny needed to talk to Brett first. She also hoped to talk to Mary and was glad to hear that she was visiting and helping with the vegetable garden. Brett wasn't in for lunch yet, but he wasn't far and Elaine called him in. When he came on the line, his voice warmed Ginny.

"Ginny! I haven't heard from you in a while. I know, I should call more, but you're busy traveling. Where are you now? How are you feeling?"

"I'm good Brett. I'm in Italy visiting friends."

"Italy! God, you do get around. So, how are the kids? By the way, I loved the pictures from Oklahoma."

"We're all good. And yes, I thought those pictures were too adorable. I actually called because I have news. I had a checkup and scan today at the clinic where Seb was born. It's a boy."

The silence on the other end lasted for a half second before Ginny's ear was blasted by a loud cheer. Then she heard a bunch of jostling of the phone and wondered if Brett was doing cartwheels. She heard Elaine's voice in the background wondering what was up and Brett relaying the news. Then the phone was put on speaker so that everyone could talk. Elaine sounded choked up when she came on the line.

"Oh Ginny, Brett just told us. That's wonderful. A little boy. Seb will be so happy. So, you're in Italy? Are you still coming back here to deliver?"

"Yes. I'm in Europe visiting friends. I'm not due for a few months yet, but I thought I'd like to be back by August. I usually get quite tired for the last few weeks and like to be settled. By the way, is Mary there?"

"Yes Ginevra, I'm here, as is Greg."

"Great. I wanted to talk to Brett about names. I've been thinking about a boy name and a girl name for a couple of months. My other kids have names related to the countries they were born in or their cultural background. I wanted a good Western name and the one I like for a boy is Wyatt."

"Excellent! I like it Ginny, and mom and dad are grinning, so they seem good as well."

"Great. Now, about the middle name. I had thought of a name that lends to his Crow ancestry, but I'm not sure if I would be permitted or if it would be an insult. I don't know how those names are granted by the tribe."

Mary spoke up next and Ginny hoped that what she was suggesting would be well received.

"You worry too much Ginevra. There is no approval needed for naming a child. I would be honored to have the child know his Crow ancestry, but you know that when my people give names, they have to have meaning."

"Yes Mary, I know. Has Brett told you about the strange dream I started having in New Mexico? It doesn't come as frequent now, but I just had it again last night."

"Yes. An unusual dream, followed by the child's late night movements."

"Well, I think the dream is a sign and I'd like to make his full name Wyatt Laughing Wolf."

"Hmm, yes, that would seem appropriate. And I quite agree that it is a sign. I think your little one may be quite a prankster when he is older."

"Great, he is going to take after my brothers then. I will definitely have my hands full. Brett, what do you think?"

"I've been standing here thinking Ginny and I like it. It's different. I never thought about including an Indian name, but with your dream, it does make sense."

"Yes Ginny dear, I completely agree. I can hardly wait to meet my grandson."

"Well, I'll call in advance once I have a plan on when I'll be arriving. So it seems this little one has a name."

Everyone agreed and Ginny talked to Brett for a couple of more minutes before saying goodbye and going to bed. As she fell asleep, she had a quiet conversation with Wyatt about his name.

Over the next couple of days, Ginny set a casual routine with Fran and Bartolo. They both had tasks to attend to with the several businesses they ran around town and Ginny would help where she could, then they would take time in the afternoons and go with Ginny and the kids to the beach or they would take trips to the neighboring villages. Five days after her arrival in Italy, Ginny happily received a call from Dean.

"Hi Dean. How is spring in Hawaii? Gorgeous I'm sure. By the way, I have news."

"Hawaii is always gorgeous Ginny. I also have news, but you go first, you sound excited."

"I had a checkup and all is going well. I'm having a boy."

"Wow, that is fantastic news. Seb must be thrilled."

"I think so. I'm not sure he fully understands, but he seems happy. Also, I have a name picked out. I spoke to Brett and his family and they agreed. His name is Wyatt Laughing Wolf. I wanted a good Western name with a nod to his Crow heritage as well."

"Well, that is definitely different. I like Wyatt. I suppose the middle names are related to that strange dream that you keep having?"

"Yes, I thought it was a sign and Mary agrees. She also says she thinks this little one will be a prankster. So, what's your news?"

"Ooh, sounds like you will be busy. I don't envy you handling that one then. Now, I called to let you know that my client in Germany wants a new mural for a secondary office they are opening. They want it to coordinate with the mural I did before for them. Ken has never been to Germany, so we're going to combine business and pleasure. We'll be there in a week. I don't know what your plans are, but I thought since we would be on the same continent, that maybe we could meet up. We'll be staying in Munich, although the office is outside of town a bit."

"Munich, hmm. I've never been to Germany. I know Fran and Bartolo like having me here, but I don't want to wear out my welcome. I think I will join you."

"Excellent. I can't wait to see you and have you meet Ken. When I'm busy working, you two can keep each other company. I know you'll get along great."

They talked for a few more minutes and Dean gave Ginny the hotel information so that she could make reservations. She then called and made train reservations.

The next morning at breakfast, Ginny told Fran and Bartolo her plans to leave in five days. They seemed a bit sad, but she knew that they would be happy to have their normal schedule back. Over the next days she had with them, they spent lots of time at the beach and also took a couple of trips into Taranto. They were a dear couple and she was grateful for their friendship and acceptance after telling them the truth about her growing family.

The day for her departure arrived and Fran insisted on driving Ginny into Taranto and saving her at least one short train ride. When she said goodbye, there were a few tears, but Ginny promised that she would visit again. She then boarded a very early train for the four hour ride to Naples. As soon as the train began moving, she tucked both kids in and got them back to sleep before dozing herself. When they arrived in Naples, Ginny had less than an hour to change stations and catch the next train heading north. She had one stop in Bologna three and a half hours later, where she thankfully only had to change platforms. From Bologna, the ride to Munich took another six and a half hours. While her previous trips at night had been good to allow for the kids to sleep through much of the journey, Ginny did enjoy the daytime travel and being able to see the Italian, Austrian, and German countryside. She did her best to keep the kids busy with games throughout. When they would get fussy at different points, she would take a walk between the cars and stop to talk with different passengers. They arrived in Munich at dinnertime and Ginny caught a taxi to her hotel.

Dean and Ken had arrived earlier that day and Ginny had the front desk call up to their room to let them know she had arrived. Only a couple of minutes later, they were in the lobby and Dean embraced her and the kids before starting introductions.

"Ginny, it's so good to see you. You're looking sexy and pregnant."

"Thanks Dean, but don't let your boyfriend hear you say that."

"No worries, I'm sure he'd agree. Ginny, this is Ken Ikemura. Ken, this is of course the lovely Ginevra Weasley. Also, our son Sebastien and her daughter Amaia."

Ginny looked at the man who stepped forward to hug her and she had to admire Dean's taste. Ken stood just over six feet tall with a light olive complexion, dark black, spiked hair, deep brown eyes and a ready smile. He looked to be Japanese, although she knew that Dean had said he was native Hawaiian for at least a couple of generations. Then he spoke and the deep voice that she remembered melted her again.

"Hi Ginny, it's good to finally meet you. And Dean is right, you do look sexy and pregnant."

Dean laughed and Ginny shook her head as Ken smirked at her. She like him instantly, although she supposed that wasn't a surprise since she and Dean were so close and he and Ken seemed well matched. The three of them talked for a couple minutes, but then Seb started to squirm in Dean's arms and Ginny decided she should get to her room and then feed the kids. Ken took hold of the luggage and they all proceeded upstairs to drop off Ginny's bags.

Once that was done, they went across the street from the hotel to a traditional beer garden. Dinner was happy and festive, as they shared several large dishes passed around the table. Key among the dishes were several kinds of sausage, as well as a fried potato and onion dish, a vegetable stew and a selection of breads and cheeses. The kids' moods improved as soon as they were fed and the adults managed some time to talk and catch up. Ginny began to get to know Ken and found him to have a subtle, wicked sense of humor, as well as being extremely smart. He was a software engineer who worked on a contract basis for an hourly rate, hiring out to anyone who could afford him. Eventually the night grew late and Ginny declared it was time for kids to be bathed and in bed. When they arrived back at Ginny's room, Dean paused for a moment and turned to Ginny.

"Ginny, would you mind if I help? I miss the nighttime rituals with the kids."

"Of course Dean, like you have to ask. I will never say no to help."

"Dean, I'll leave you then and go back to our room."

"Nonsense Ken, come in. You can sit and watch the fun. Seb likes to make sure that whoever is bathing him gets a bath of their own."

Ken laughed and they all proceeded into the small living room of Ginny's suite. Dean actually took Amaia first and bathed her, before handing her off to Ginny. Then he and Seb disappeared and soon the squealing and splashing of a happy boy could be heard. When Ginny had Amaia in her pajamas, the little girl was already about to drift off and Ginny offered her to Ken. He grinned and happily accepted her. By the time a quite wet Dean emerged with a wet and squirmy little boy, Amaia was fast asleep on Ken's chest. Dean's face softened and he crossed over to kiss his boyfriend.

"Ken my love, you and Amaia make quite a beautiful picture."

"She is sweet. Of course, all little ones are when they're asleep."

They kissed again and Ginny stood to the side, smiling. It was obvious how in love they were. Ken looked over at her and then back to Dean.

"Maybe we should control ourselves a bit more around Ginny and the kids."

"No Ken, there is no reason to control yourselves. I'm glad Dean has found love. And I think it's important for the kids to see love comes in a variety of forms. Although, if you go much further, you're going to get this pregnant woman very hot and bothered. Dean will tell you that the hormones can be a bit crazy."

Ken laughed and then looked at Dean, who had a sly grin.

"Oh yes Ken, the hormones are quite something. They can keep a man busy for hours."

That caused them all to laugh and Amaia began to stir as the chest she was sleeping on was no longer quiet. Ginny reached and took her daughter to put her in the crib provided by the hotel. While she did that, Dean began the process of clothing his son while Ken set up the pullout for him. A few minutes later, Ken and Ginny sat to the side, listening as Dean and Seb read together. Ken had been a bit surprised to hear the boy read and was impressed even more with Ginny. Soon the little boy nodded off and his father tucked him in. Dean and Ken said goodnight and left Ginny's room. After she finished her own nighttime rituals, Ginny sat down with her journal to write about the trip and her first meeting with Dean's love.

The following day, the five of them met downstairs for breakfast and talked over plans. Dean didn't have to begin work until the following day and was happy for a bit of time to spend with Ginny and the kids. They decided to catch the U-bahn and go into the heart of the city. When they arrived at the city center, Dean took over pushing the stroller as they wandered the old streets. Ginny kept her camera busy as they passed several of the old churches, as well as the Residenz and then strolled through the Hofgarten before circling back to Marienplatz just before noon. Promptly at noon, the glockenspiel in Marienplatz sounded the hour and began its twice daily show as the figures danced and the bells rang. Both kids were enthralled with the show. Once it finished, they found a nearby restaurant for lunch and then caught the U-bahn to the English garden. The garden was massive and allowed the kids a chance to run. Dean bought a small, colorful kickball from a vendor and they all played for a while. Ginny bowed out early, as well as Amaia. She reluctantly had to admit that the pregnancy was slowing her down. After Seb began to tire, they decided to head back to the U-bahn station. On the way, they found a flock of ducks and bought some feed. Both kids enjoyed throwing food everywhere as the ducks quacked and fought over it. When the food was gone, they went to the U-bahn and made their way back to the hotel for afternoon naps.

The following day, Dean left early to begin working on his mural commission and Ken, Ginny and the kids decided to go to the German museum for the day. The museum had a lot of interactive exhibits for the kids and kept them quite busy for the entire morning. After leaving the museum, they picked up some sandwiches and went to a local park. The kids ate and then played on the playground, before collapsing on a blanket under a tree.

While the kids napped, Ginny and Ken talked as she got to know him better. He was indeed Japanese, although his great grandparents had moved to Hawaii eighty five years previously and his grandparents and parents had all been born there. She found out that there was a large and active Japanese-Hawaiian culture in the islands. While he was still mostly Japanese, he did have a grandparent on each side of his family that were native Hawaiian and he had been raised with both cultures. He spoke a bit of Japanese, but was close to fluent in the native language. When he spoke some of it, Ginny was fascinated. During her travels, languages had been a focus for her and the Hawaiian language was completely unique. Ginny in turn talked about her upbringing as a pureblood witch in England. That brought the subject around to magic and she was curious how Ken, a muggle, had come to know of the magical world. He explained that Hawaii was steeped in ancient beliefs that, while not exactly magical, were not mundane. Those beliefs meant that magic existed quite easily alongside the native beliefs and was a poorly kept secret among the locals. While he had known of people with 'special abilities' before meeting Dean, it wasn't until their relationship became serious that Dean had fully disclosed magic to him. He now accepted it happily as part of the man he loved.

The next couple days proceeded much the same with Ginny, Ken and the kids spending time around the city while Dean worked on his mural. He told them he was making good progress and the mural was half the size of the previous one he had done, so it shouldn't take him much longer. At the end of each day, he would have dinner with Ken, Ginny, and the kids and seemed a bit envious of the fun they were having. On Friday night, as he and Ken prepared for bed, they talked about the previous days and the plans for the next day when they would be taking the kids to the zoo.

"So Ken, I'm glad you've been having a good time with Ginny. I was a bit concerned that you would be bored while I was working."

"I don't think it's possible to be bored with Ginny around. I have to say that when you told me about your relationship with her and how she's really the only woman you've ever felt a great attraction to, I was a bit unsure, but now I understand. If I was even a bit less gay, I could easily finally myself interested. And since I know that you have more attraction to women than I do, it isn't hard to see the two of you together. And now you've got a beautiful child together. She was quite right, the mix of the two of you is gorgeous. And Seb is a sweetheart."

"Well, most of that is due to Ginny. She really is a great mom. Not that I was ever surprised. I'm glad that we have this time for all of us to spend together. Thank you for being so understanding about our relationship. You know I'm committed to you."

Ken just nodded and pulled Dean to him, giving him a long kiss before leading him to the bedroom to show him just how committed he was.

The following day they all took the U-bahn and went to the zoo. Of course Ginny had been to a number of zoos with the kids, but they never tired of seeing the animals. The zoo was quite large, but they managed a large portion of it. The kids were so tired on the way back to hotel that Ginny suggested they stay in for evening. After naps, Ken and Dean went out and collected a selection of takeaway. Ginny then set up a picnic on blankets in her small living room as they ate, talked, and laughed through the relaxed meal.

On Sunday morning, Ginny stayed in with the kids while Dean and Ken did some sightseeing near the hotel. After lunch, they all met up again and went for a boat tour on the River Isar, where they got to see a number of landmarks from a different perspective. The kids didn't care about the sights, but they did love the boat and Ginny was glad that neither seemed to have any motion sickness problems.

On Monday, Dean was back to work with his mural and Ginny and Ken had planned to head back into town to visit a different part of the English Garden, but Ken received an emergency phone call on Sunday night. A former client was having issues with a new piece of software they were developing and needed his skills to work on debugging it. He worked through most of the night and on into the next day. Ginny assured him that she understood and took the kids out on her own. That night at dinner, they all got together again to talk about the day. Dean was enthusiastic as he delivered his news first.

"Well, the mural is almost done. Just finishing touches and a bit of outlining of a few details. One more day and I'll have it wrapped up."

"That's fantastic Dean. So you'll be able to explore the city with us after tomorrow? How much longer do you and Ken plan on staying?"

"Hmm, I don't know. I have a gallery opening in about ten days back home, but nothing else pressing. Ken, you've been busy today. How did things go? Anything you need to be back home for?'

"Yes, I've put in nearly fifteen hours on this emergency project. They were really in a bind. Anyway, they're paying me top rates for calling like they did. I've made enough to pay for most of this trip. As for getting home, the only thing I have is my sister's birthday in a week."

Ginny was shocked. She knew the hotel wasn't cheap and Dean had insisted on paying for her suite, not to mention the fact that they refused to let her pay for the major meals.

"And I see you look surprised Ginny. I'm not full of myself when I tell you that I'm one of the best at what I do. I can ask what I want and those who really need me figure out a way to afford it. Which is why I tell you not to worry when we pay."

"Speaking of which Ginny, how are you on funds? I know the books paid some, but you're not a New York Times bestseller. At least not yet."

"I'm fine Dean. Last I checked I still have about sixty and change in the bank. And that's in pounds. The twins have kept up the deposits, so some of the Wonder Witch items I designed are still selling. My jaunt to South America wasn't cheap, but Javier flew me over here and I've been staying with friends until now and I'm not paying for the hotel. When I get back to the States, I'll be back to frugal living out of the RV. You know I'll always find a way."

"Yes, I know, but I still worry about you. Alright, so we have to be back home within a week. Given the travel time, we maybe have four days left. Does that sound good Ken? Ginny, will you be going back to the States right away?"

"Yes four days sounds good Dean."

"Actually Dean, I've been thinking that the kids and I may do a bit more exploring before we head back. I was thinking about seeing Scandinavia now that it's summer. I've been reading and there is a train from Hamburg to Copenhagen. Did you know the train actually goes on a ferry? That sounds really interesting. It takes about eight hours total."

"Wow. A train on a ferry. I bet the kids would love that. I wish I could go now. Alright, so you've got your plans. That leaves us with four days to enjoy our time together before we leave you."

Ginny nodded and tried not to think about how much she would miss both of them.

The next day Dean spent a few hours in the morning finishing the mural before returning to the hotel where Ken, Ginny, and the kids were waiting. They then spent the next three and a half days touring and enjoying the city. All too soon the morning of their departures arrived. Dean and Ken were on a mid-morning flight and Ginny's train from Munich to Hamburg left about an hour before their flight. They left the hotel together and said a long goodbye before each taking separate taxis to the airport and the central train station. The ten days in Munich had been wonderful and Ginny now felt doubly pained, as she would not only miss Dean, but Ken as well. Soon though her thoughts were redirected when she arrived at the train station to begin the long six hour journey to Hamburg.


	30. Denmark

Chapter 30 – Denmark

Ginny and the kids arrived in Hamburg shortly after noon and had a two and a half hour layover. Picking up a free map, she rented a locker for the luggage and then went out to explore for a brief while. The first stop she made was at a small streetside restaurant for a lunch of sausages and potatoes. With the kids fed and happy, she walked west of the train station, crossing a bridge as she wandered and looked around the neighborhood. She came to another small bridge and glanced at the map. It appeared that the city was laced with canals and bridges. The neighborhood was affluent, but also historic. She next found herself in Wallringpark, a beautiful green oasis in the middle of the large and busy city. She let the kids run around for a few minutes and then turned and took a slightly different route back toward the central train station. Her return route passed through a more middle class neighborhood with several interesting shops she didn't have time to explore. Then she crossed yet another bridge and was back at the station. As she claimed her bags and found their next train, she thought that Hamburg looked like an interesting city that she would like to explore more in the future.

The train ride from Hamburg headed north and a bit east as they made their way to the ferry in Puttgarden. Ginny enjoyed the views, while the kids dozed, curled up together in a seat across from her. They reached Puttgarden shortly before five and began the most interesting part of the journey. She gathered the kids and a bag of essentials and valuables, leaving everything else on the train, and they exited to climb onto the ferry. The train then pulled on and Ginny made sure to take pictures as she and the kids all watched raptly.

Once they were on the ferry, she was surprised to find it included shops and restaurants, but she wasn't interested in shopping. Instead, she zipped the kids into light weight jackets and went up on deck to watch the crossing. As it was almost June, the days were getting longer as they made their way north and it was still as bright as midday. The kids laughed at the antics of a group of seagulls and giggled as the ferry began moving and the wind blew in their faces. After a few minutes, they went back inside and looked around more before exiting back into the wind as they approached land. One of the most fascinating sights was a large installation of wind turbines off the coast of Denmark. After taking more pictures with the kids grinning proudly for their first ferry crossing, they made their way back down to be ready to board the train again. The entire crossing took forty five minutes and soon the train was speeding across dry land again, on their way to Copenhagen.

They arrived in Copenhagen shortly after seven in the evening. One of Ginny's first stops was to exchange money. That was one thing that had changed for much of Europe since her first visit, most countries had adopted the euro. It had been helpful to have a singular currency as she went from Spain to Germany, but Denmark didn't use the euro, so she was back to changing money regularly. With that done, she and the kids left the bustling train station to take in the first views of the city. The area near the central train station was busy, but all around Ginny could look and see quaint streets radiating out into nearby neighborhoods. Although the hotel she had reservations at wasn't far, she hailed a taxi. She no longer traveled as light as she once had and was not up to pushing a stroller and pulling two suitcases through the streets. The taxi wound through the fascinating streets of the Indre By and arrived at her hotel five minutes later.

After a quick check in, she knew it was past dinner time and went to find food. The restaurant she selected qualified for the simple fact that it was just steps from her hotel. The place was small, but the greeting she received was enthusiastic. Seb was tired, but responded to the happy greetings by chatting with the hostess in excited English. Thankfully, she and most of the rest of the staff spoke English well and the friendly boy became quite popular. Ginny selected the salmon for herself and then ordered a dish of fried meatballs with potatoes for the kids. The food was excellent and the welcome she received was a happy introduction to the city.

The next day Ginny was up early and found a coffee bar where she enjoyed a breakfast of coffee and delightful raspberry bars. While she ate, she reviewed her tourist guide to decide on a plan for the day. Deciding that she needed to get a feel for the city, she opted to walk the streets of the old town for a while, peering in windows and talking to the kids about what they were seeing. Soon they were near Rosenburg castle and the kids stopped to play for a while in the nearby park before then enduring the tour. Ginny quite enjoyed the magnificent old castle, but knew that it wasn't that exciting for the kids. With that in mind, she found several nearby food trucks and selected a couple of kinds of smorrebrod open faced sandwiches. As they ate, Ginny looked back through the papers from the hotel. She found a flyer for some kind of event happening at the Statens museum. Although it wasn't in English, the flyer showed pictures of children and was brightly colored, so she decided to walk the half dozen blocks to the museum to see what was happening.

When she arrived at the museum, the kids were ecstatic as a veritable small army of little persons seemed to have invaded the place. It soon became apparent that the event was an arts workshop for the kids, with different stations setup with art projects. Each station was ranked by age and Ginny parked her stroller in a line with others and took the kids around to the different stations that were appropriate for their ages. Although Danish was the primary language, once again she was pleased to find that almost everyone quickly switched to English for her. At one point, Seb again became excited and lapsed into French, bringing a staff member and another mom over to converse with him in the language. After a couple of hours of crafts, both kids were coated in glue, marker, and glitter and Ginny thanked each staff member at the stations and loaded them up to go back to the hotel.

The next day Ginny decided it was time to visit the ultimate destination for kids in the city, Tivoli Gardens. The gardens weren't far and she decided to walk, allowing her to see more of the city along the way. When they arrived, the kids were as excited as ever, but so was Ginny. The park was beautiful, with old architecture and plantings that had been built up through many years. They started at a mini Ferris wheel and then moved onto the dragon boats, which were a favorite of Seb's. As they rode the boats, Ginny thought of what Seb would think when he someday got to see real dragons. There were a number of thrill rides, but even skipping those and the coasters, there was plenty to do for the kids. If she hadn't been pregnant, Ginny might have opted to try some of the other rides, but she didn't miss it as she reveled in the joy of her children. When they took a break for lunch, they found a seat near the pantomime theater and enjoyed the show while they ate. After, they spent another hour before Ginny knew they needed a break. She had purchased a return day ticket that would allow them to come back in the evening, so she exited the park with two protesting kids in mid-afternoon. They were happy again later that evening when they returned around seven. Seb insisted on going straight to the dragon boats and then they covered the rides they had missed earlier. It stayed light late, but around ten the lights came on around the park and a new show began. With all the buildings and gardens lit, it was truly a fantasy land. They stayed for another hour and then went back to the hotel. It was well after the kids' usual bedtimes, but long naps helped and the lit up gardens had been worth it. The next day they didn't leave the hotel until almost lunch time and had a quieter day to recover from the excitement of the previous.

Over the next couple of days, Ginny explored more of the city, using the Metro to get to the outer limits of the city. She interspersed historical sites with more kid friendly options. One day she spent the morning at Christiansborg Palace and then spent a couple of hours at the Experimentarium. The city was beautiful in June and everyone was extremely friendly and helpful. The prevalence of English as a secondary language also made the city even more welcoming.

A week after she arrived, she was sitting in the laundry of the hotel, waiting on a couple of loads to finish and deciding where to go next. One stop that she knew Seb would enjoy was Legoland, but she had to figure out how to get to Billund. After looking over the train and bus maps, she saw that she would need to take a train to Vejle and then catch a regular bus that would take them the extra hour to Legoland. With the choice made, she folded some clothes and then made the call for a train reservation the next day. After her laundry was finished, she asked the front desk for a hotel recommendation in Vejle and they helped secure a two night stay in the town.

The train ride up to Vejle was beautiful as it crossed the water and then headed up the coast to the port city. The total ride took about two and a half hours. Arriving shortly before noon, she checked into the hotel and then went to find lunch. After lunch, she and the kids wandered the town for a while. It was much smaller than the capital and was quite quaint and beautiful where it was situated on the water. After a bit of sightseeing, they stopped for ice cream and went to a local park for some time to play before returning to the hotel.

The next day, Ginny and the kids were up early and caught the bus for the hour long ride to Legoland. The bus ride into the center of the country was gorgeous and Ginny enjoyed seeing some outside the cities. When they arrived, the sheer size of the park and resort were daunting. The kids of course were beside themselves with excitement. Seb was now just shy of three and at an ideal age to really appreciate the park. Amaia was eighteen months and just at the point where she could be excited, even if she couldn't fully comprehend everything. They spent the next several hours trying out all the small rides and marveling over the massive LEGO sculptures, which seemed to excite Seb as much as the rides. After lunch, Ginny found a patch of grass under a tree and managed to get the kids to nap for an hour or so. Once they had rested a bit, they spent the rest of the afternoon exploring the other half of the park. When they went to exit, Ginny let Seb pick one item from the gift shop for himself and she picked one for Amaia. Of course, Seb picked a LEGO kit that was a bit too old for him, but she figured she could help. The day had been good, but they were so tired that they fell asleep on the bus back to Vejle. Given the long day, Ginny grabbed some smorrebrod and fruit from the downstairs restaurant and decided to stay in for the evening. After dinner, she called and made train and hotel reservations for the next part of their journey.

Ginny and the kids were up early in the morning so that they could check out and catch the early train north to Frederikshavn. The journey took a bit over four hours and offered more incredibly scenic views of the amazing countryside. When they arrived in Frederikshavn, Ginny was surprised to find that the town was smaller than she had expected for a major port city. The hotel she selected was situated equally between the train station and the port. After an early lunch, she did her usual exploring around town and then went to the famous Palm Beach. The kids were thrilled to see a beach, but were not as happy when they first dipped their toes into the water, getting a quick lesson in the difference between the climate of Spain and the climate of Denmark.

With not much to see in Frederikshavn beyond the gorgeous views and a few minor historical sights, Ginny was happy to board the ferry the next morning for the long sailing north to Oslo, Norway. The ferry left shortly after nine in the morning and wouldn't dock until half past six in the evening. The ferry was quite large and well equipped with a number of dining options, a spa, arcade, and a play area for the kids. There were also cabins available, but since she was taking a day crossing, Ginny hadn't reserved one. She and the kids stood on the deck to watch as the journey began and then went inside to look around. As soon as the kids spotted the play area, Ginny planted herself with the rest of the moms and watched as Seb went to the larger playground, while Amaia stayed in the small, padded baby play area. Eventually even Seb tired of the games and they went to find a drink and a seat while Ginny pulled out his lesson games and worked with her son for an hour or so.

When lunch came, Ginny was left to navigate the buffet with two children who wanted every delicious item they laid their eyes on. She was pushing the stroller with one hand, had one tray propped on top of the stroller, and had another tray in her free hand. Both kids were talking to her and she was almost at her wit's end with the demands when a helping hand stepped in. The man was the picture of a typical Nord, tall and blond with ice blue eyes. He spoke to her first in Danish and then switched to English when she looked puzzled.

"Hi, sorry, is English better? I see you have your hands full. Can I carry a tray for you? Oh, I'm Peter by the way."

"Hi Peter, thanks. I'm Jen. And a hand would be quite helpful. Seb, sit down! I told you, I already got a pudding for you to share with your sister."

Peter laughed and took the laden tray that Ginny was carrying. He also had his own tray, but had no problem balancing each. They stopped for drinks and then went to pay. Once Peter had paid for his tray, Ginny paid for hers and then went to find a seat. Peter seemed to be ready to leave when Ginny smiled at him.

"If you don't have anyone else with you, you're welcome to eat with us. As long as you don't mind the kids."

"Not at all. Thank you. This is much better than eating on my own."

Peter sat across from Ginny and Seb and even helped when Amaia fussed because Ginny couldn't open her milk fast enough. Soon though the kids had their food and settled down, allowing a normal conversation volume. Ginny talked with Peter throughout lunch and for another hour after. He was a salesman who covered several countries and took the ferry several times a month. His home was in Oslo, where he had grown up and lived most of his life. When he found out that Ginny was and had been traveling on her own for quite a while, he was suitably impressed. He had also traveled extensively through Europe and they spent a good bit of time discussing their favorite cities. When the kids started to really fuss out of boredom, Peter cleared the table and suggested a quiet corner on a lower deck that was less frequently used and might be good for the kids' naps. Ginny took his recommendation and found that he was quite correct. Settling the kids on two padded benches, they were asleep almost instantly. Ginny meanwhile used the time to write in her journal and review her tourist guide's section on Oslo.

When they were within a half hour docking, Ginny gathered the now refreshed kids and made her way back up on deck to watch the city of Oslo come into focus. As she pushed the stroller off the lift, she spotted Peter again and he came over with a smile. Standing at the rail, he began to point out sights in the city as he and Ginny talked. When the ferry reached port, he turned to her.

"Jen, I know you just met me, but I'd like to see you again. I'd like a chance to show you my city. If you like."

"That sounds nice Peter. You've been very kind. And I appreciate the patience with the kids."

"Great. Well, my schedule is flexible. I don't have any plans for the next few days. Here's my number."

Ginny thanked him again and on the spur of the moment decided to give him her number as well. Then they made their way to the lift to go down several levels for debarking. As Peter waved goodbye, she turned to get her first close-up look at Oslo.


	31. Norway

Chapter 31 – Norway

Ginny hailed a taxi as she took her first look around the harbor of Oslo. The fjord was truly stunning and the crowd of buildings pushing up to the port was an interesting mix of old stone edifices with a couple of very modern facades, behind which traditional spires could be seen. She began to settle the kids in the taxi while her bags were loaded and then climbed in to enjoy the ride. The hotel she had chosen was in a neighborhood called Frogner, not far from the Vigeland sculpture park. The drive didn't take long, but what Ginny saw initially of the city intrigued her. It seemed to be quite a mix of old and new and was also exceptionally clean.

Despite the fact that it would remain daylight for a few hours yet, the day had been long and Ginny checked in, then found nearby food and returned to the hotel. She had barely started reading their bedtime story when the kids passed out.

Not feeling tired yet herself, she spent time writing in her journal and then worked on some postcards that she had purchased downstairs. She composed a half dozen to different friends in various countries and planned on posting them the next day. She still wasn't able to settle, so she tried to look through her tourist information, but couldn't focus. Realizing what the problem was, she decided to take a bath in the large tub that her suite offered. As she slid into the warm waters, she moaned and try to ignore the fact that her main issue was that her hormones were driving her crazy. Her last shag had been over three weeks previous in the olive grove with Javier and she had only taken care of herself once since then. This was one major disadvantage to being without a partner during a pregnancy. She tried to meditate, but it was no use. Dipping her hand down between her legs, she began to work herself. She came quickly the first time and then continued as she worked herself to a second orgasm. It wasn't as great as having a man, but it settled her enough with the warm water. She thought briefly of Peter and wondered if he would be willing to help her. Then she chastised herself, she barely knew the man. Feeling somewhat better, she pulled herself out of the tub and went to read some of her tourist materials.

The next morning she was packing the kids up when her phone rang. When she picked it up, she heard the pleasant voice of the man she had been briefly fantasizing about the night before.

"Hi Jen, it's Peter. I know this is quick, but I was wondering what your plans are for your first day in Oslo?"

"Well, I was thinking about visiting Vigeland. I'm staying not far from there and it seems to be one of the biggest attractions in the city."

"Oh, it definitely is and you should see it. I was wondering though if you'd like more of an overview of the city first? I would love to show you and the kids around. There's even a couple of places I have in mind that I think they'd like."

Ginny contemplated for a few seconds and decided that an overview might be a better start.

"Alright, that sounds good Peter. I appreciate it. I still need to get some breakfast though."

They agreed to meet in an hour and Ginny gave him her hotel information. She then finished packing up and went downstairs to the hotel restaurant. Once they finished eating, they walked toward the lobby and Ginny saw a Volvo sedan pull up outside and Peter got out. He waved to her and she went to greet him. He seemed excited for the day and also replied enthusiastically to Seb, who was his usual outgoing self. Ginny secured the car seat and booster seat in the back and then climbed in the front. Peter pulled out and immediately began talking about the neighborhood. He drove north, skirting Vigeland and then continuing on to circle the university, which had a beautiful campus. Then he continued back east toward the center of the city and the government buildings, crossing the Akerselva river on the way. He truly was a wealth of information and Ginny enjoyed the tour. Interspersed with his dialogue, they talked a bit about Ginny's other travels and his work. His sales territory covered a half dozen countries, mostly in Scandinavia. After a couple of hours, he glanced in the mirror and smiled at the kids.

"I have a surprise for the kids. Coming up in about two blocks. Do you like mini-golf?"

"Well, I haven't actually tried it, but it sounds like fun."

Peter grinned and soon they arrived at the small mini-golf park. It wasn't as elaborate as some that Ginny had seen when she traveled in the States, but both kids seemed excited when she pulled them out of the car. As they made their way to the first hole, Ginny tried explaining the game to her son, who seemed more interested in swinging his putter wildly at the bushes. While she was trying to control Seb, Amaia started to wander. Ginny was about to run to retrieve her when Peter got there first.

"Ha! Caught her!"

Ginny laughed and looked at Amaia. She was staring at Peter and then flashed a brilliant smile. Ginny just shook her head. Not yet two and the girl could already flirt with the best of them. She returned her attention to Seb and soon he was holding the putter somewhat properly as he knocked the ball in the general direction of the hole. Peter set Amaia down and she flailed the putter before deciding to kick the ball instead. Laughing, Ginny went next and then Peter followed. The next hour was spent in hilarity as none of them were very good and the kids resorted to all sorts of measures to knock the balls around. Ginny found mini golf much more challenging than she would have anticipated. It was nothing like aiming a quaffle through a hoop. When they finished the course, she found her face sore from laughing and thanked Peter for the excellent outing.

Peter then led them down the street to a burger stand where Ginny was surprised to get a burger that was as good as the one in Jackson Hole. They then retrieved the car and toured for a bit a longer before Ginny declared it was time for a break. Feeling bold, she invited Peter up to her suite and he helped as she settled the kids in her bed for a nap and then joined him in the sitting room, where they settled on the couch to watch the telly. The shows were all in Norwegian, so Peter tried to translate a game show, but soon it became too complicated. He switched the channel and they settled on music videos, where the music was interesting, even if Ginny couldn't understand the words. As they watched, his hand drifted down to settle across her shoulders and Ginny leaned in to rest her head on his chest. After a while they began to trade small kisses that developed into a full snog session that might have gone further, except that Seb woke and came walking in. With her brother awake, Amaia was not far behind. Peter suggested a trip to a nearby park and they left the hotel.

After the park, Peter insisted on treating Ginny and the kids to dinner since she had paid for lunch and golf. The restaurant he selected wasn't much to look at from the outside, but it offered a delicious fusion of several European cuisines, all featuring very fresh fish. As the night wore on, he walked her back to the hotel and said goodbye with a very proper kiss.

The following day Peter went with them to the nearby Vigeland Park. The place was too large to cover it completely in a day, but they looked around many of the sculptures and the kids spent almost two hours on the large playground. After lunch, they returned to the hotel and changed as Peter's plan for the afternoon was to visit the public swimming pools at Toyenbadet. After several hours in the water, the kids were all exhausted and ready for naps. Ginny offered for Peter to come up again, but he had a small job that he had been texted about and needed to take care of. They agreed to meet for dinner a bit later than usual to allow him time to return from the nearby town of Haugerud.

On Ginny's third day in Oslo, she was left without Peter's company as he had been called in on a job for a couple days. She found herself missing him, but used the knowledge he had given her to explore the city some on her own. Over the next two days, she and the kids not only explored new neighborhoods, but also visited the Viking Ship Museum and the Natural History Museum, both of which had a number of interactive displays for the kids. On the afternoon of her fourth day in the city, Peter called to let her know he would be back late that night and wanted to know if he could spend the next day with them. Ginny happily agreed and informed the kids that Peter would be coming back, which caused both of them to start clapping.

Not long after she talked to Peter, the phone rang again and she was surprised to see that it was Levi calling. She picked it up and greeted him enthusiastically.

"Hi Levi. This is a surprise. Hopefully a good one."

"Jen! Yes, I think it will be a good surprise. Well, maybe."

"Alright, that was nice and vague Levi. What's up? A problem with the printing?

"No! Actually, you're selling well and the publisher is quite happy. I've got another opportunity for you though and it's big. It will get you a lot of exposure."

"Hmm, okay, go ahead."

"Well, in four days there is going to be a huge convention in Atlantic City. Several big names in science fiction will be there. Fantasy isn't represented as well and the organizers have a problem because one of the big draws had to pull out yesterday due to a sudden health crisis. They want you to replace him. Honestly, I would never have dreamed you would get a chance at this show with your publication levels. I hope you can make it. What are you up to? Where are you at right now? I've been authorized to fly you in, all expenses paid."

"Wow Levi, that does sound like a great opportunity. One problem. I'm in Oslo."

"Oslo? As in Norway? God, you never cease to surprise me. Still, the bosses didn't put a limit on the travel expenses. I'll pay for your tickets to get you back. Say in two days? That will give you some time to adjust to the time change before the show. Oh, I've also got it arranged so that you can keep the kids with you. Same as in Nashville."

"Alright, back up a couple of steps Levi. I'm actually really enjoying Oslo right now. And I wanted to see Sweden too. This may not be the best time."

"What? This is a HUGE opportunity Jen."

"Yes, I know, but you have to admit you aren't giving me much notice. Tell you what, give me a few hours to think on it. I'll call you at lunch tomorrow, morning your time. Can you wait that long?"

Levi blew out a long breath before replying.

"Okay, I guess I can agree to that, but not any longer. We really are pushing time. I'll let the bosses know and put them off for a bit. Please consider this Jen."

Ginny assured Levi she would consider it and then hung up. The kids were still napping, so she decided to lay down for a short catnap herself. Later that afternoon, they walked back to Vigeland to look around a different section of the park. After a simple dinner, they returned back to the hotel, where Ginny got the kids ready for bed while still thinking about Levi's offer. She was just sitting down to start reading to the kids when the phone rang again and she saw it was Levi. She picked up and didn't even manage a hello before he started talking.

"Hi Jen. I know it's only been a few hours. I talked to the bosses and they really want you to take this. The organizer of the convention is a personal friend of my senior boss and he's worried that they're light on headliners for the fantasy half. They offered to fly you first class from Oslo to New York the day after tomorrow. You'll also get a suite at the convention center and a bonus of 5,000 dollars."

Ginny was stunned silent. Talk about an offer she couldn't refuse. She contemplated for a full minute and decided that her Scandinavian tour appeared to be almost complete. What about Peter? Well, if she was honest, a relationship with a Norwegian muggle salesman probably wasn't lasting anyway. It wasn't easy, but she made her decision.

"Alright Levi, I'll agree. Go ahead and book the flight and send me the details."

Levi cheered and took Ginny's hotel information to send the flight details to. He thanked her once again and hung up. Refocusing, Ginny returned her attention to the kids and their bedtime stories.

That night Ginny was once again plagued with hormones and found herself needing to take care of the problem before she would be able to sleep. As she buried three fingers into herself, the phone suddenly rang. What the bloody hell was up with everyone calling her today? Groaning, Ginny glanced to see who it was and if it was worth stopping what she was doing. It was Dean, so she took a deep breath and answered, happy to hear his voice after a couple of weeks.

"Hi Ginny! Just calling to see how things are. Are you still in Denmark?"

"No, I'm in Oslo now. Have been for a few days. It's a beautiful city. I'm actually heading back to the States in a couple of days."

"Oslo, huh? I've heard Scandinavia is gorgeous. Of course this is the best time of year to see it. So, tell me what makes the city so gorgeous and why are you leaving so sudden?"

Ginny started talking to Dean as she paced the room, still frustrated by her raging hormones. She told him about the convention and the offer she had been given, then she began detailing him about Oslo. As she talked about the city, Peter was naturally included in her descriptions. When she paused to catch her breath, Dean chuckled.

"Well, I shouldn't be surprised. Wherever you go, you do manage to catch men's attentions. So, is there anything serious with this Peter bloke? I mean, you are leaving soon."

"Probably not Dean. I mean, he's a nice guy and he's been nothing but a gentleman. We've snogged a bit and I'll be honest, with my hormones going right now, I do want to shag him, but I can't string him along. We're going to have one more day together tomorrow and then I'll leave it at friendship. I just have to keep myself from jumping his bones."

"Alright Ginny, you do sound frustrated. When was the last time you had a good shag? The young guy in Arizona?"

Ginny hesitated, not really wanting to admit a few of her liaisons. Then again, this was Dean.

"Okay Dean, if it was anyone else I wouldn't say anything, but I know I can tell you. Javier and I shagged a couple of times. The last was a few days before I left for Germany, in the middle of the olive groves. Before that it was Felipe, who was really just a two night stand. And before that it was Diego in Argentina, who was a one night stand. Bloody hell, what is wrong with me?"

Dean's low chuckle turned into a full laugh.

"Calm down Ginny. You're a very sensual witch who is also very pregnant. There's nothing wrong with enjoying yourself as long as you're careful. So, I heard about Felipe, but who is Diego?"

Ginny sighed and gave Dean the story behind the party in Argentina and ending up in the bed of a very experienced, much older man. Dean let out a low whistle at the end.

"Well Ginny, you definitely don't narrow your options down. I wouldn't think you would go for a man that much older, but like I said, as long as you're careful, I don't see a problem. You are careful, right?"

"Well, Diego hadn't been with a woman for several years and Felipe was a virgin. With Javier, I guess I just felt comfortable."

"So, no protection? Ginny, this is the muggle world. Obviously you don't have to worry about pregnancy, but there are diseases that the magical world doesn't have."

"Yes, I know. I guess Javier was stupid. I know he had a couple of girlfriends in Charlotte. I'll be more careful in the future."

"Please Ginny. I worry about you. I have no problem with you shagging a guy as long as he treats you right, but take the precautions. And if you like this guy Peter, then go for it. One night stand or not, enjoy yourself. Cautiously."

"Thanks for understanding Dean. As much as I think I've left my upbringing behind, it still seems to haunt me at times."

After talking for a few more minutes, Dean wished her a goodnight and Ginny found that her talk with him had helped to calm her and she was able to sleep without finishing what she had started earlier.

The next day Ginny met Peter downstairs in the lobby and he went with her to the restaurant for a quick breakfast before they left. As they ate, Ginny had to break the news to him.

"Peter, I need to talk to you before we leave today. I've been really enjoying Oslo and you've been a true gentleman. As is obvious, I really like you, but I'm not sure how far this can really go with us. Also, I've received an offer from my publisher and I'm being paid quite well to be the emergency substitute for a convention starting in New Jersey in a couple of days. I hadn't planned on leaving so soon, but he's booked my return flight for tomorrow."

Peter set down his spoon and his head dropped. After a moment, he looked up at Ginny.

"Alright. I guess I can't be too surprised, I mean I knew you were just traveling through. I've enjoyed these last few days with you and the kids. Do you still want to spend the day with me? I was planning on a day's drive to show you more of the countryside around Ostlandet."

"Yes Peter, I was hoping to still spend the day with you, as long as you still want to. Since we'll be driving more, I'd like to cover the petrol costs at least."

"That's not necessary…"

"I know, but I think it is only fair. I'm afraid I haven't been entirely fair to you so far. I shouldn't have let us get so involved when I knew there couldn't be much between us."

"No Jen, that is my fault as well. You're a beautiful and amazing woman and I couldn't help myself. Anyway, we have one more day for me to show you more of my amazing country."

Ginny smiled and squeezed his hand. Breakfast didn't take much longer and then they left to spend the day exploring the countryside. They headed north to the town of Roa, through the lush forests of the mountains and past many of the small lakes that dotted the area. They stopped at several points to take pictures and also made a brief stop at the village of Harestua, which sat on the shores of a large lake. They reached Roa an hour and a half after leaving Oslo and looked around the town for a short while before continuing on to the town of Jevnaker. They stopped there for views of the fjord, before then continuing to the larger town of Honefoss.

Honefoss was named for the waterfall that was a key attraction to the area and it was one of their first stops before then driving around town. The town wasn't large, but it did have a bit of industry and was situated at the juncture of a couple of major rivers, as well as several major roadways that radiated out into different directions from the center of town. As they had been traveling, Ginny was glad that Peter's disappointment had eased and their easy conversation resumed. They picked up a simple lunch of sandwiches and found a park on the edge of town to picnic with the kids. After allowing a bit of time on the playground, they continued southwest, skirting along another fjord that offered more spectacular views. The countryside offered a wealth of natural resources and was a haven for winter sports activities, but the summer offered a unique beauty and the area drew the hikers, mountain bikers, and climbers that they encountered at different stops. After occasional sightseeing stops, they went through the village of Vikersund. When they reached Hokksund, they swung east back toward the larger port city of Drammen. They then crossed the river and headed northeast to the larger town of Sandvika, an easy commute from Oslo. As they approached Sandvika, they drove along the water and were able to watch several ferries coming into the capital. After passing through Sandvika, they arrived back in Oslo from the west. The loop with their stops along the way had taken seven hours, bringing them back to the city shortly before five in the evening.

Since the kids had napped at a couple points during the trip, Peter drove into the center of the city and parked near the stadium. They then spent another hour wandering the city as Ginny tried to commit everything she could to memory before she left the next day. As they walked, she found her arm linked with Peter's and he didn't object. While they walked, she found a post box and dug a letter out of her bag to be posted. It was another brief reassurance note for her family back home and she had been waiting until she was close to leaving to post it. They found dinner around half past six and then Peter drove them back to the hotel. As they approached the hotel, Ginny could tell that Peter was driving toward the drop off area and decided to be bold.

"Peter, if you want, I'd like you to come in with us."

He glanced at her for a minute and just nodded, turning the car to head for a parking area. When they reached her hotel room, they talked casually as Ginny took care of baths and prepared the kids for bed. Once the kids were asleep, Peter got up and announced that it was getting late and he should leave, but that he would drive them to the airport the next morning. Ginny crossed the room to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Peter, I know I leave tomorrow, but I'd like you to stay the night. One night and then we part just as friends. If you want."

Ginny received her answer when he pulled her tight to him and claimed her mouth with his own. Stumbling, they made their way past the sleeping children to the bedroom. While Ginny thought the sight of her large, pregnant belly might repulse him, in actuality she watched as he responded even more upon seeing her completely laid out for him. This time she remembered to take precautions and produced condoms as Peter knelt over her. He didn't say a word as she delicately rolled it down his engorged cock and then directed him to her core. When he plunged into her, she moaned and cried out with fulfillment. Why had she been so bloody worried about this? She liked sex and she needed it regularly, it was time to stop berating herself after each liaison. With that thought in mind, she released herself to the feelings of fulfillment as Peter deftly pleasured her. They made love several times that night, not wanting to waste a single moment. When they finally slept, Ginny had only a few hours before the alarm announced that it was time to prepare to leave. She took a quick shower and then went to get the kids ready while Peter cleaned up. They left a short while later, stopping for a quick breakfast and then heading to the airport. When he dropped them off, Peter took her in his arms and planted a single kiss on her forehead.

"Keep in touch Jen and take care of yourself. Thank you for a wonderful week."

Ginny looked up to smile at him, placing a hand on his cheek.

"Thank you Peter. You made Norway truly special for me."

With that, she stepped back and turned to enter the airport, not seeing the sad look that crossed the face of the man she left behind.


	32. Atlantic City

Chapter 32 – Atlantic City

Ginny arrived back in New York during the last week of June, after a long eight hour flight. The first class arrangements had been a nice treat that she especially appreciated since she was now nearly seven months pregnant. When she reached the baggage claim area, a familiar face was waiting in the crowd and took several large steps forward to greet them. Levi wrapped her in a hug and then pushed back for a moment and looked at Amaia and then down at Seb.

"Wow Jen. You're looking fabulous. And I can't believe how much these two have grown. Just…wow."

"It's good to see too Levi. You look fit and tan."

"Yes. I spent a couple of weeks at the Vineyard with my girlfriend and her family. We were out sailing nearly every day."

"Ooh girlfriend. Very nice. You're driving me to New Jersey so we'll have plenty of time to talk. I want details."

Levi chuckled and followed her over to the baggage claim carousel that had started moving. Once they collected her bags, Levi took hold of them and led her to the garage where he had parked. His bags were already in the back, confirming Ginny's suspicion that he would be attending the convention. Once she had the kids secured, she settled in the front seat as Levi began to negotiate the heavy traffic. The drive to Atlantic City was a good three hours and they talked for most of that time. The kids joined in the conversation for the first hour, but then dozed off. Levi gave Ginny all the details on the convention and had a packet of information ready that she reviewed as they drove. She found herself easily slipping back into their comfortable friendship as they neared their destination.

They arrived in Atlantic City around four in the afternoon and the size of the convention center complex was stunning. Levi had been there before and deftly negotiated them to the front desk. As soon as his reservation was pulled up, the staff became very deferential and it was obvious he and the company were VIPs. Ginny's room was on the ninth floor and a bellhop was waiting with her bags when she turned around from taking her key. Levi was also waiting and reached to take her smaller bags from her and hand them to the bellhop.

"I know you and the kids must be tired Jen. Why don't you take a bit of a rest and then maybe we can meet for dinner at six?"

Ginny agreed and followed the bellhop, who directed her to her suite while detailing the amenities around the hotel. The convention center was attached to the hotel via a long, connecting wing. There was also a casino on the other side, two full service restaurants, a quick service cafe, several luxury boutiques, a gift shop, a gym, spa, laundromat, arcade, and rooftop pool. The place was absolutely huge and Ginny felt more than a bit overwhelmed. When she reached her suite, it was standard, but very modern with chic, clean lines and furnishings. The room also had a toddler bed and crib added to the sitting room, and each was topped with stuffed dolphins, one with a pink bow. On the table was a large basket of fruit and other snacks and in the bathroom was a selection of full size shampoos and other supplies from the spa downstairs. Ginny couldn't help but be impressed. She could get used to traveling as a VIP.

Now that she had finally arrived, Ginny was quite tired and decided a bit of rest before dinner would be welcome. The kids had napped in the car, but she hoped that she could get them to cuddle with her and allow her to at least catnap. She set the alarm and gathered both of them into the big bed. Thankfully, they seemed to like the idea and snuggled up to her. Amaia drifted off, but Seb lay playing quietly with his dolphin, allowing his mum to rest. When the alarm went off, Ginny washed her face and they headed down to meet Levi for dinner.

The convention started the next day and Levi met them downstairs after breakfast to show Ginny to the convention hall. While her first convention in Nashville had been impressive, this one was truly massive and she was glad she had a guide. She was set at a table in the corner of 'author's row' as it was called. The corner allowed her to use some boxes to close in a play area for the kids. The hall opened at nine and Ginny prepared herself for the long day. Over the next three hours, she talked, signed, and took pictures with a variety of fans and others who were curious, even though they weren't familiar with her work. Levi came down at lunch and was thrilled to see the large stack of books at the table had dwindled to almost nothing. He made a quick phone call and soon a staff member arrived with a dolly stacked with more boxes of books. Once the table was fixed, Levi took Ginny and the kids to the back reception hall where a lunch buffet was set up. Over lunch, Levi made another request.

"Jen, you know there is a cocktail reception tonight. You're not required to attend, but I think it would be good exposure for you. I know the kids need to be cared for, so I was wondering if you would mind if I looked after them for a couple of hours?"

"Really Levi? I seem to remember you being terrified when I last handed you a baby."

Levi laughed and shook his head.

"That was different Jen. She was tiny and fragile. Now she's like a normal kid, but small. Wait, that didn't come out right. Anyway, the reception starts at eight and I figure they'll be asleep for much of it. I'm willing to brave it if you trust me."

Ginny found herself coughing as she laughed with her mouth full. When she collected herself, she looked appraisingly at Levi.

"Alright, I guess I can do it. And yes, I trust you. One problem, I need something to wear. I don't exactly have cocktail party dresses with me. Actually, I have two total and neither are with me."

"No worries, consider that another part of your bonus. As you saw, there are shops nearby. We can go after your afternoon session."

Ginny nodded and returned to eating. After lunch, she was back in the hall for another couple of hours. At three she was done for the day and Levi appeared to take her on the planned shopping trip.

The first two shops were quickly crossed off when they had nothing to fit a very pregnant woman. The third finally offered a solution when Ginny found a stretchy deep blue dress that molded to her body and accommodated her belly. The length came to mid-thigh and the deep scoop neckline showed off her pregnancy enhanced bust quite well. The color also complemented her hair. Even Ginny had to admit that she looked good. The saleswoman exclaimed when she saw Ginny and then went to find accessories. She returned with an Austrian crystal drop necklace that she had seen Ginny admire when she first entered the store. The necklace also had matching earrings, with the drops hanging from delicate silver loops. Then the saleswoman produced a simple pair of silver sandals with a slight one inch heel that even Ginny could manage. When the entire outfit was put together, Ginny stepped back out front to where Levi was sitting in a chair waiting. When he first saw her, he went to stand up and tripped, almost falling on his face. Ginny just barely managed to keep from laughing. Then Seb started applauding and also seemed quite appreciative. Finally, Levi found his voice.

"My god Jen. You're going to steal the show tonight. I wish I could be there to see it."

"You don't think the accessories are too much?"

"No! It's…you're…perfect."

"Watch yourself Levi. You don't want to get me riled up, you have a girlfriend now."

Levi just nodded and Ginny turned back to the dressing room, leaving him still staring. When everything was rung up, she was worried it would be too much. The dress was on sale and was less than the necklace and earrings, but it was still not cheap. The final total came to 890 dollars and Levi didn't even blink when he put down his company AmEx card. With her outfit taken care of, Ginny thanked him and took the kids back up to their suite. That night, she ordered room service and then bathed the kids and put them in their pajamas before going to get herself ready. She curled her hair lightly and added more makeup than she normally used. A few minutes before eight, she was just finishing when a knock on the door signaled Levi's arrival. When she opened the door, he looked gobsmacked again.

"Are you coming in Levi?"

"Oh yeah, right. Sorry, but you should get used to the deer in the headlights look. I'm sure you'll be seeing it plenty tonight."

"Thanks. I hope this goes well. Cocktail parties aren't really my thing. Anyway, the kids are all set. They can play for another fifteen minutes, then it's stories and bed. If they're thirsty, no more than two sips of water max. Seb's still in pull-ups. They had a big dinner, so don't let them tell you they're hungry. I'll have my phone of course, but you should be fine. Sebastien, Amaia, you are both going to be good for Mister Levi, right?"

Both kids nodded vigorously and Ginny went to kiss each of them, before turning back to Levi.

"Alright Jen, no worries. I should be able to handle stories and bed. Have a good time. I can't wait to hear all about it."

Ginny left and made her way downstairs to the event hall where the reception was being held. Standing outside the door was Robert Nielsen, the organizer of the convention and personal friend to Levi's boss. She had met him earlier in the day and he seemed nice enough, although he had the air of someone with influence who was quite confident in themselves. As she neared the hall and he saw her, his eyes lit up and he his control slipped as he goggled for a moment. When she reached him, he took her hand and kissed it lightly.

"Ms. Jacobs, you look amazing. I daresay that you will be the highlight of the evening."

Ginny nodded graciously and smiled at him as he took her arm and they passed through security. For the next half hour, Rob paraded her around the room as she was introduced to a wide array of notable personalities, including a couple of other authors who she hadn't met yet. She also got a chance to meet with the vice president of her publishing company for the first time. He was actually in attendance for one of his more well-known authors, but seemed quite happy to meet her. They talked for a couple of minutes and Ginny hoped she was behaving suitably. While there was an open bar, Ginny accepted a custom mixed Italian soda and nibbled on a few sweets as she mingled and socialized. There was a small dance floor in the corner with a duet of classical acoustic guitars playing low-key music. Ginny accepted a several dances with different people and found that to be the most enjoyable part of the evening. After a couple of hours, a few people started to leave and Ginny made her way to Rob to say goodnight, begging off due to her tired feet. When she arrived back at her suite, only a small night light was on. Both kids were asleep, as was Levi, who was stretched out on the couch. He came to when she entered and she gestured to the bedroom so they could talk. Kicking off her shoes, she sat on the bed and sighed while Levi found a chair and she detailed him on the evening. When he saw that she was starting to nod off, he got up to leave.

"Good night Jen. Thanks for going tonight. I'm sure I'll be hearing from Mr. Nielsen in the morning."

Ginny stood up and gave him a hug, thanking him for watching the kids. As they separated, he held on a moment longer and seemed to be about to kiss her, but Ginny pulled back.

"Levi, you've got a girlfriend now. Let's keep things at the friend level. It's best not to tempt a pregnant woman."

"Of course Jen, I'm sorry. I just lost myself for a moment there. Good night."

While Ginny was busy at the convention, back in England her latest letter had arrived at Arthur's office. It was much the same as all the previous, although the postmark in Oslo was surprising. Arthur just stared at it for a while. He was thankful that Ginny seemed to be doing well and sent them the letters, but he still missed her desperately, especially now as Molly's health worsened. It seemed though that she was enjoying her travels and didn't plan on coming home soon. After Hermione had found the one magazine with her in it, he had bought similar muggle magazines at several different times, but had never found her in them since. He wondered if she had a different job now. She was certainly getting around. The first couple of letters had been posted from London, but then they had come from Paris, Barcelona, New York, Washington DC, Los Angeles, and now Oslo. His daughter had seen more of the world than he ever dreamed of. He wondered if she came back just how different she would be. Sighing, he tucked the letter away and tried to refocus on his work.

The next couple of days at the convention went much the same. The morning after the cocktail party, Rob did meet with Levi and apparently was enthusiastic about the impression that Ginny had made and the reaction that she received, despite being a lesser author. While the days were long, she did enjoy meeting everyone and seeing everything that the world of science fiction and fantasy encompassed. In the afternoons after she was done, she would take the kids to the rooftop pool for a swim to tire them out before naps. Then she would have dinner with Levi and sometimes others from the convention. It was a busy four days, but she enjoyed it, plus she was paid well. At the end of her last day, Levi appeared at her room shortly before dinner and she could tell he had news, as he was grinning broadly. She waved him into the suite and the door hadn't closed yet when he divulged his news.

"Fantastic news Jen! The publisher is confident in your work and wants another 30,000 copies of book two and another 10,000 of book one. He's also asking for an outline on book three to wrap up the trilogy. I can't guarantee they'll take it, but he's interested."

"WOW, that is amazing news. That will bring me to 60,000 copies on book one and 80,000 on book two. I can't believe that many people and probably more have read my work. I'm still working on book three, although I do have a basic outline. How much do they want to know about it? And how much will these additional copies bring?"

"The basic outline will be fine for now. I don't think they were expecting it quite yet, so that will make them happy if you have it. I have the paperwork and a check for 42,000 for you."

Ginny felt her head spin. She wasn't becoming a millionaire as some new writers dreamed of, but she was living and traveling comfortably on the proceeds of her writing. Her recent travels had hit her savings a bit, despite Javier and Levi buying plane tickets and Dean covering one hotel. The new payment would keep her going for a while.

"Alright Levi, so same terms as before on the additional printings? And, can you give me a couple of days to clean up the outline?"

"Yes, same terms. I'll let you read over the paperwork. Take a week or two, no rush yet on the outline for the third."

Ginny nodded and took the contract to read through while Levi went to play with the kids for a few minutes. The contract was much the same as before and Ginny signed it quickly. Once that was done, Levi surprised her when they went to an upscale Japanese steakhouse for dinner and met Rob and his wife Nancy for a celebratory dinner.

The following morning Ginny met Levi downstairs after breakfast and he drove her to the train station, where she was due to catch the train to Philadelphia. He had offered to drive her, but she knew that he had business waiting for him back in New York and the train ride was only an hour and a half. Once she was in Philadelphia, she caught a quick taxi ride to the airport and flew to Charlotte, which took a bit less than two hours. Once she was in Charlotte, she took an airport shuttle to the storage facility where her RV was parked. The total trip took almost seven hours so, after she was reunited with her RV, she found a nearby park and stayed in Charlotte for the night.

During her evenings in Atlantic City, Ginny had been planning her next travels. It was now the first of July and she wanted to be back at the ranch in Montana by the middle of August. She had covered quite a bit of the States, but had yet to see Canada and decided that she would head north, then travel west across the lower provinces. When she reached Alberta, she would then turn south into Montana. Her first destination though was to head for Cleveland, then skirt along Lake Erie until she reached Niagara Falls, where she would then cross into Canada and head for Toronto. With a plan in place, she went to bed early, happily sinking back into the comfort of her own bed in her RV.


	33. Oh Canada!

Chapter 33 – Oh Canada!

The second day of July dawned and Ginny was up early, energized to be back on the road. Since she hadn't gone grocery shopping, she treated the kids and went to McDonald's for breakfast before heading north. With a goal in mind, she made good time as she crossed through North Carolina, across the tip of Virginia, and into West Virginia. Although she was focused on her destination, she still reminded herself to enjoy the drive as she went and slowed down as she drove through the Appalachians. She had seen them in fall, but now in summer they were equally majestic in a different way.

A short distance outside Charleston, West Virginia, she stopped for groceries and then stopped at a place called Coonskin Park. The park had a pool and, for a couple of dollars each, she bought a pass and took the kids swimming for an hour or so. After, they found a spot along the Elk river and enjoyed a picnic. Once they finished lunch, she turned back north and drove another hour and a half to Parkersburg. She drove around town briefly and then found a park along the river that allowed overnight parking. That night after the kids were in bed, she finished her book outline for Levi and studied her tourist books and brochures as she continued to plan the next leg of her trip.

The following morning, Ginny drove to Cleveland, which was only about a three hour drive. After a bit of looking around, she located non garage parking and paid a double rate for the required two slots for the RV. Still, the location was central in downtown and allowed her easy access to look around during her brief stay. With the kids packed up, she spent an hour walking around and then made her way to the one stop that was on her must list for the city: The Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. She arrived just before lunch and immediately found herself immersed in the exhibits. The kids seemed enthralled by some of the larger displays and remained happy for a brief time until hunger started to get the better of them. Taking a brief break, they ate lunch in the cafe and then returned to the exhibits. Ginny had known that this stop was more for herself than the kids, but she had hoped that the music would make it more interesting for them. Wherever she could find an interactive display with a pair of headphones, she took the opportunity to explain the music and let them listen. As usual, they may not have fully understood, but they definitely liked music. Since leaving home, Ginny had cultivated a varied taste in all kinds of music, but especially in classic rock and she found herself in a bit of heaven at the museum. When the kids got a bit fussy at one point, she sidetracked to a theater that was showing a short film and that calmed them for a while. Shortly before five, she exited through the gift shop after dropping more money than she probably should have, but she and the kids all sported very cool t-shirts. In addition, she had picked up a few other souvenirs and gifts.

After leaving the museum, Ginny walked the few blocks back to her RV and settled the tired kids in their seats. The day may not have been the most exciting for them, but she felt they had enjoyed it some. As she drove out of the city, both of them were soon asleep in their seats. Before she left the city, she found an office supply store, printed her book outline, and mailed it to Levi.

That night she found an RV park outside the city of Euclid. She didn't have reservations for the fourth of July and knew that she might not be able to get a spot in an RV park with hookups, so she wanted to make sure that her batteries were charged and her tanks were empty or full. After the kids were asleep, Ginny received a phone call and was happy when she saw that it was Brett calling to check in. She hadn't talked to him in several weeks and he was surprised to find that she was back in the States. He was at a rodeo in Kansas City and was happy to hear her plans to make her way back to the ranch well before Wyatt's expected arrival. He planned on being home earlier than usual in late August and was quite excited to meet his son.

Ginny woke the next morning and drove the three and a half hours to Niagara Falls. As expected, the place was packed for the fourth of July holiday. She managed to find a parking spot near the visitor center and resolved to not move the RV again for the day, as she wasn't sure she would get a spot again. Glad that the kids had slept some during the drive, she packed up everything they would need for the day as they made their way for their first close view of the majestic falls. While it may have been a huge tourist attraction, the falls truly were spectacular. After their initial view, they next went to the hurricane decks and the kids screamed happily as the cool mists off the falls enveloped them. The day was warm and the spray was quite refreshing. After, they caught the trolley and went to the aquarium, where they spent most of the afternoon. Ginny wondered if the kids would ever get tired of zoos and aquariums, but she thought probably not. At least not Seb. He especially enjoyed the seal feeding and spent the next half hour after imitating the seals' barking.

Using her trusted trick for long days, Ginny found a quiet spot of grass under some trees in the late afternoon and made sure that the kids got a bit of rest before the big evening. That night, as the sun set, the famous illuminations of the falls lit the water in multi-hued brilliance, followed a short while later by the spectacular fourth of July fireworks show. Ginny and the kids all delighted in the display and Wyatt even became active and let his mum know that he could hear the show, even if he couldn't see it.

Once the show was done, Ginny took her tired children back to the RV. The traffic was a nightmare, so she didn't rush. Instead, she gave the children quick sponge baths to conserve water and then tucked them into bed on the pull-out together. Using a several long straps, she secured a makeshift seatbelt that went over the covers and across both children as they slept. It wasn't something she did often, but she didn't plan on going far. After a couple of hours, the traffic thinned and she joined the queue to cross the border into Canada. When her time came to go through customs, she was in the line for buses and RVs, and a tired looking official asked her to step out so he could inspect the RV. When he stepped in the RV for a quick inspection and spotted the two sleeping children, then turned around and looked at the very pregnant and tired looking young mother, he quickly passed them on through. Ginny had to smile. She definitely was not the image of a smuggler or criminal. Once she was through customs, Ginny found a public park on the west side of St. Catharines and called it a night.

The drive into Toronto the next day only took about an hour and a half for Ginny to reach the RV park that she had selected out near the airport. She didn't have a reservation, but there were several parks in the area, so she had decided to risk it. Thankfully, her first pick had an available slot and she was in and hooked up by ten in the morning. The manager at the desk was quite nice and gave her a few tips regarding the Metro and buses. Walking a block, she caught a TTC bus for the short ride to the nearest Metro station, which then took her into downtown. Deciding that she might as well start with the city's most iconic attraction, Ginny made her first stop at the CN tower. The day was perfect and the kids delighted in the far reaching views from the top of the tower as much as she did. From the height of the tower, she was able to get a good look at the city and surrounding territory, comparing the map displays and sights to her own tourist map.

After getting their fill, they descended back down to Roundhouse Park to look at the other nearby attractions. As they crossed the park, a miniature train went rolling by and Seb went ballistic. Laughing at her son, Ginny knew their next stop was decided as they made their way to the Railway museum. As they looked through the collection of vintage locomotives, rail cars and memorabilia, Ginny spotted a locomotive that looked very similar to the Hogwarts Express. Kneeling down, she whispered to her son.

"When you're eleven, you'll go to Hogwarts and ride a train like this my son."

The boy whipped around and grinned at his mum. Ginny gave him a hug and they looked around a bit more. Their last stop was to go outside and ride the miniature train that had first caught their attention. Since it was early afternoon, the next order of business was lunch, which was satisfied quite well with gourmet hot dogs from a nearby food truck. After lunch, they walked over to Olympic Park and spotted a double decker tour bus. Curious, Ginny went to inquire and was pleased that it was a hop on, hop off bus that looped the city. The driver offered her a special two day pass for the price of a single day since it was already mid-afternoon. Ginny gladly accepted and she and the kids spent the next hour seeing the city while narrated by a tour guide. With the day getting late and hot, they left the tour behind when it reached one of the farthest points of the city, putting them close to the RV park. From there, they took a TTC bus and were back at the RV park around 4:30. While the kids were hot and tired, Ginny had to admit to herself that she was as well. She had definitely reached her final months of pregnancy and energy was quickly drained. That night dinner was some simple chicken grilled outside with potato salad and fruit, minimizing necessary cooking.

The following day they spent most of the day on the tour, getting a full sweep of the city. Mid-day they took a break from riding to have lunch and explore the St. Lawrence Market. Lunch included a traditional dish that Ginny had read about, poutine. The fries with cheese curds and gravy weren't bad, but she decided it was an acquired taste. As expected though, Seb loved it and ate half the order on his own. After a bit more touring, she decided to call the day a bit early and they were back at the RV park by two. The day was quite hot and Ginny decided it was the perfect time to use the large pool. After a couple of hours in the water, Ginny extracted her two fish, gave them a hose down, and then deposited them on lounge chairs under her awning so that they could nap.

Ginny spent one more day in Toronto, capping her visit with a trip to the Science Center, which the kids loved.

On the morning of the eighth, they left Toronto and headed north, driving into the forested wilderness that covered much of the country. The day was another perfect example of July weather and the drive was quite beautiful, crossing over many small creeks and skirting numerous ponds. They drove through several small towns, stopping at a couple for stretch breaks and refueling. Everywhere they went, Ginny was amazed at the kindness and smiles that greeted them. After a long nine hours, they drove through Matheson and approached the town of Timmins. On the way, there was a large lake and Ginny decided to stop for the night at a large public pullover. Checking her map, she saw that they were just outside of town and the lake was called Night Hawk Lake. The sun was starting to dip and the view was beautiful. Seb of course wanted to check out the water. Even though Ginny realized that even in July, Canadian lakes would not be warm, she allowed him to dip his foot in. He quickly retreated and decided to play with the selection of rounded stones he found along the edge of the lake instead.

The next day, Ginny decided to not make the day as long and drove about five hours to the town of Wawa. She stop for supplies at a small store and then made the mandatory stop at the large sculpture of a Canada goose, which both kids were quite excited about. She then turned south from town into Lake Superior Provincial Park. The park offered a couple of campgrounds and Ginny picked the more central one. The campground was basic, with only electric and water direct to the campsite, with a dump station nearby, but it was fine for one night. After hooking up, she and the kids made the brief walk to the visitor's center. The park was actually much larger than she had expected and had a number of activities. After a brief hike to see some of the views down to the water, they returned to the RV park for the night.

The next day Ginny had planned on leaving immediately, but modified that plan after the stop at the visitor's center. The park had some well-preserved pictographs along one side of the lake and an interpretive tour was planned for nine that morning. Since the trail was listed as moderate, Ginny put Amaia on her back instead of utilizing the stroller. The hike ended up being more difficult than she had planned, but she was still in good shape from walking regularly and she managed to reach the viewpoint. The artwork displayed on the rocks was truly amazing and completely worth the effort. The trail to the pictographs was also beautiful, offering several good opportunities to photograph the dramatic rock formations along the lake.

After returning from the hike, they had a quick lunch and then left to drive north and west, skirting the lake. Six hours later they pulled in later than usual to the city of Thunder Bay. Tired from the previous long day, Ginny and the kids slept in and got a slow start the next day. Ginny's plan had been to stay in the town for a single night, but after looking at the various brochures and highlights of the city, it had more to offer than she had realized. After the slow start, she made an easy afternoon by just walking around downtown. After a couple of hours looking around, they went back to the park for a swim.

The following day, Ginny and the kids walked into town to meet with a tour company that she had made reservations with. The company offered a brief loop of town and then drove northeast to an amethyst mine. Once at the mine, they received a tour and then got a chance to sift through buckets of tailings, looking for gemstones. The kids loved digging in the mud and rocks and, by the time the tour van took them back to town around lunch, Ginny was impressed that she had actually found several nice stones. After lunch, clean up and a nap, she opted for dinner out, followed by a round of mini-golf. That night, shortly before the kids went to bed, Dean called to check in and talked to both kids for a couple minutes before talking to Ginny for another twenty.

The next morning they were back on the road heading west. A short distance outside of town they made a stop at a farm and picked a basket each of strawberries, raspberries, and saskatoons, as well as purchasing some fresh local maple syrup. A bit further on, they stopped at Kakabeka Falls and had lunch while enjoying the view. Driving on through the afternoon, the landscape was a continual swath of forest, lakes and ponds with a few widely spread out small villages along the way. The highway was decent and covered the country east to west, but Ginny definitely got to see just how vast and empty much of Canada was. It was quite beautiful, but a bit rugged and sparse for her taste. She wasn't fond of the idea of staying permanently near huge multimillion occupant cities, but something in between was her preference. She stopped for the night near the village of Wabigoon on the shores of a lake with the same name. Once again, she opted to pull out her grill and eat outside where she could watch the kids play as the sun set on the water.

After a four hour drive the next day, Ginny reached Winnepeg. She looped around town once to get a feel for it and then found an RV park on the north side of town, near a bus stop and decided to stay there for the rest of the day after the eventful previous days. The park was well equipped and the kids were quite happy to spend the afternoon swimming in the heated pool. That was something else that Ginny had discovered, it may be July, but the weather was never truly hot. She had been through the southwest in spring and it had been warmer. On average, the temperature stayed around 18-20, pleasant but not hot. Once the kids were swam out, she settled them napping on a blanket under a tree in a green swath near the laundry and spent the afternoon with more mundane chores.

The next day they were on the bus and out early to look around town. They walked around the small historic area of downtown and then made their way to the Exchange District. After lunch, they were back on the bus to go to the Royal Aviation museum. The kids loved the historic aircraft and when they had a chance to climb in a replica cockpit and take the controls, Seb went manic. Ginny made sure to snap plenty of pictures and planned to send some to Dean. Eventually she pulled her son away and they finished the museum and headed back to the RV park.

Ginny and the kids spent one more day in Winnipeg, going out in the morning to a local ice rink where there was a presentation on the history of hockey. Then they watched a local team practice for a while before getting on the ice themselves. The rink provided trainers for the kids, although Ginny kept Amaia with her while she stayed near the wall and watched her son take to it easily while pushing the trainer across the ice. She wanted to experience as much of Canada as she could in the short time, and she knew that hockey and ice skating were national pastimes. After a morning of exercise, they returned to rest in the afternoon. That night they went to the Adler Planetarium for a skywatching event.

When they left Winnipeg the next day, Ginny felt that she had gotten a good feel for the city in the brief time they had visited. She was also glad the kids were happy. She had found a way to balance her desire to see the sights and still keep the trip entertaining and interesting for small children. They were making good time, so she decided to trek north instead of heading on straight west. Skirting Lake Winnipeg and Lake Winnipegosis, she explored into the center of Manitoba. That night she stopped in the city of The Pas. The biggest attraction there was the large welcome sign depicting a giant statue of a trapper. In actuality, she was discovering that, outside of the big cities, Canada's true attraction was its vast and beautiful wilderness.

The following day was a shorter drive as they crossed into Saskatchewan from Manitoba and stopped in Prince Albert. The city was the largest that they had seen since Winnipeg and they made a stop that afternoon at the local history museum. After, Ginny did a bit of walking around the small downtown and found a gallery of native crafts. She picked up a couple of decorative pieces and then found a spot west of town along the North Saskatchewan river to park for the night.

Although she enjoyed the rugged beauty of the Canadian wilderness, Ginny decided to stop her track north and head straight west again. After a seven hour drive the next day, they arrived in Edmonton, Alberta. The city was even larger than Winnipeg and Ginny decided that they would stay for a couple of days. It was still the middle of July and she had time yet before she needed to be back to Montana, although she did feel that she was getting quite large and was ready to meet her son. As she circled the city to do her initial survey, she found a local clinic and decided it was time for a checkup. The nurse was a bit surprised to see a young, very pregnant mother just passing through, but was quite kind and efficient. Everything was fine, although the nurse seemed to think that her growth indicated that she was further along than Ginny said she was, but Ginny was sure she knew when she had gotten pregnant. With everything going well, Ginny left the clinic and went to find an RV park.

She didn't have to go far when she found a small but beautiful place in west Edmonton. The gardens and trees in the park were amazing, making it feel like an oasis in the city. That night she received an unexpected, but welcome phone call from Levi. He had read her outline for the third book and passed it on to the publisher, who was quite interested and encouraged her to keep working on the book. There was no guarantee of publication, but the prospect looked good.

The following day proceeded per the usual plan and Ginny caught a bus into downtown to look around. The bus dropped her off near the historical society, so she went in to talk to the staff. Her timing couldn't have been better, as the society had an historical bus tour leaving within the hour. The tour took about two hours and was perfect to give Ginny a history lesson about the city. The kids weren't as thrilled, so when they finished, she found lunch and a playground for them at one of the many parks along the North Saskatchewan river.

Over the next two days, they explored the city more, visiting the Muttart Conservatory, Fort Edmonton Park, and the Telus World of Science. On their last day in the city, they stopped at the West Edmonton Mall, the largest mall Ginny had seen. It was a destination in itself and Ginny used the opportunity to get Seb some new clothes since he had grown quite a bit recently.

They left Edmonton on the 19th and headed several hours south to Calgary. The city was even larger than Edmonton and she found a large RV park and began to plan her usual explorations of the city. They spent two and half days in the city, exploring downtown as well as the different sights, including the historical village, Fort Calgary, and the botanical gardens. On their last day in the city, they caught a bus a short distance out of town to Olympic Park. The site was beautiful and had been repurposed for a number of summer sports. The zipline looked interesting, but of course was not something that she could partake of. The small museum was interesting, but the part that excited the kids was the mini golf course. It took a while to complete all 18 holes, as Ginny tried to keep track of both kids and was exhausted by the end.

After two and a half days in Calgary, Ginny decided it was time to say goodbye to Canada and drive south back into Montana. It was now the end of the third week of July and she was feeling the need to get herself back to the ranch to await Wyatt's arrival. That night, she called Brett and found that he was still on the rodeo circuit as expected. He planned to be done in a couple of weeks, but assured her that she would be welcome at the ranch. She then called Elaine, who was thrilled to find that she was not far away and encouraged her to come to the ranch early.

The drive back to the ranch took two days given the fact that Ginny was getting more tired and her back also couldn't handle sitting for as long as she used to. She made one stop in Missoula after leaving Calgary, and then made the final drive to the ranch. She arrived earlier than she had originally planned, but found Elaine and Greg waiting with open arms and the guest suite prepared and ready. They were both delighted and a bit surprised at just how big she was and Elaine immediately went into mother mode. Although she had enjoyed her travels, it felt good to settle her weary body and allow herself a chance to just rest.

o-o-o-o

 **And Ginny finally made it to Canada. This chapter is for NSValleyGirl, who was wondering if she ever would. I would love reviews from my neighbors to the north to tell me how I did. I've only seen British Columbia, which Ginny didn't make it to (yet).**


	34. Return to the Ranch

Chapter 34 – Return to the Ranch

Over her first week back at the ranch, Ginny began to establish a new routine. Gone for a while were the days of rising early to get on the road or to be out exploring a new destination. She found herself and the kids sleeping a bit later than usual and then having a simple breakfast together since the ranch had already risen hours before and even Elaine was off and busy by the time they gathered in the kitchen around eight. After breakfast, she used the fact that Seb was recently fueled and happy to play some of his lesson games. He was now almost three and could read most of his simple books, as well as count to twenty in both languages. French was still secondary, but she made a point to practice it daily for both their benefits. During their travels, she also introduced him to maps and started him on some simple jigsaw puzzles that covered the US, as well as the world. While she worked with him, Amaia also played nearby and Ginny gave her attention as well, although she didn't worry about imparting bits of lessons in the playtime. Still, her daughter was smart and proud, and tried to follow along with her brother as much as possible.

After a couple of hours of educational play, they would usually go outdoors to hike around the ranch. During these times they would often play football, or soccer as the Americans called it. Greg had also revived an old rope swing that became a favorite destination. They would also throw a frisbee, play whiffleball, and attempted badminton. Although her own body was becoming more cumbersome daily, Ginny felt it was important that the kids spend time outdoors. The Montana summer was beautiful and she wanted to take advantage of it. After wearing the kids out, they would retreat back to the house for lunch. Afternoons usually saw other family members coming back and Elaine was always happy to give Ginny a reprieve from the kids. Mary also came by to spend time with Ginny and they resumed their discussions on magic and healing.

A week after she arrived, Mary came to Ginny one afternoon while the kids were napping and wanted to talk to her about the plans for her delivery. Although she was a trained healer, she did not have midwifery training and had a friend that she recommended to Ginny. Knowing that she would need a midwife and not knowing anyone personally, Ginny happily took the recommendation. Eight days after her arrival, Mary's friend Nina arrived to examine and talk to Ginny. She was a sprightly woman in her early sixties with an infectious smile. She had been a midwife both on and off the reservation for thirty years and Ginny felt immediately comfortable with her. After they talked and Nina examined her, the older woman grew thoughtful and looked at Ginny and then back to her notes. Her attitude was starting to concern Ginny.

"Nina, is something wrong? All my previous checkups have been fine."

"No my dear, everything is fine. I'm just trying to get my calculations right. You explained when you and Brett tried for this baby and how you determined from that about what time you conceived. The issue is that your measurements don't match. Either you have a very large baby or your times are off. Were either of your previous children overly large? Were your measurements with them ever unusual?"

"No. Amaia was about 3.8 kilos and Seb was 3.5. Um, that would be a bit over eight pounds and about seven and a half pounds. Sorry, I'm British. Anyway, the measurements were all normal throughout."

"Alright, well I think I want to get one final scan for you. I work with a clinic in Billings who can get you in quickly. I'd like to make sure we have a good idea of when to expect this little boy. Is it possible that you conceived one cycle before when you think you did?"

Ginny took a minute to think. She and Brett had been going through a rough patch for a while before they decided it wasn't working and she made her proposal, asking him to give her a baby. Still, they had made love several times even when things were rough. As she thought, she remembered one impromptu shag in the bathroom one morning. They had both gotten caught up in the moment and he had taken her while she sat on the edge of the sink. The kids had been just waking up in the other room and it had been quick and rough. She especially remembered it because she had come so hard that she threw her head back, hitting the wall and giving herself a good size bump on the head. Was that when they conceived? Well, she would find out when she had the scan done. Nina was looking at her with a bit of a smirk as she watched the emotions cross Ginny's face as she analyzed the possibilities. Coming out her reverie, Ginny finally responded.

"There might have been one possible time…"

"Well, that's all it takes. Anyway, let me get you an appointment at the clinic. They just purchased one of the new ultrasound machines last year and it's amazingly accurate."

The following day, Elaine and Ginny drove into Billings for her appointment at the clinic. They had left the kids with Greg, and Elaine decided it would be a good time for a ladies day. Ginny's appointment was at eleven and she invited an enthusiastic Elaine to join her for a first view of her grandson. The technician had been informed by Nina what the suspicion was and spent extra time scanning from different angles, taking measurements and calculating. By Ginny's previous estimate, she should be due sometime in late September. When the tech was done, she confirmed the baby looked perfect and was at almost 37 weeks development. It was just the beginning of August and Ginny sat, staring at her in a bit of shock. She only had three weeks left. That was about the time that Brett was due back. He had thought he allowed plenty of time. She had done some calculations the night before, trying to estimate roughly about when the bathroom shag was. Now it seemed that it was more than just a possibility. One time that she slipped up on protection. Of course, it worked out because only a month later she had decided she wanted to conceive, but still. She really did need to make sure she was more careful. One time. She was definitely her mother's daughter. She was brought back to the present as Elaine was busy fussing over her, thrilled that her grandson would be arriving shortly. Ginny managed to collect herself enough to thank the tech and left the clinic. She and Elaine then went to lunch. After, Elaine had a surprise when they stopped at a spa for facials and pedicures. It was wonderfully relaxing and, by the time they were back at the ranch, she had settled into the news.

That night Ginny called Brett and gave him the news about the change of schedule. He was of course shocked at first, but when Ginny reminded him of when it had probably happened, the phone got real quiet until he muttered a large 'OH'. He was in Ellensburg, Washington with two days left on the rodeo. He had planned on attending another near Spokane the following week and then one near Butte a couple days later. That schedule would have put him home in a couple of weeks, but he quickly decided to cancel the last two rodeos and come home when he was done in Ellensburg. Part of Ginny wanted to object, but she knew it was for the best. They spoke for a few more minutes and she warned him to be careful on his last rides. She had genuinely missed him and looked forward to seeing him again in a couple of days. Once she got off the phone with Brett, she was still too keyed up and decided to make a call to Dean with the news. While it was getting late in Montana, Hawaii was several hours behind. When he answered the phone, he was quite excited to hear her voice.

"Ginny! Are you sure you don't have seer blood? I was just going to call you, but I was wondering if it was too late. You're in Montana now, right? How are you feeling?"

Ginny chuckled at Dean's effusive stream of questions.

"Yes, I'm in Montana. Everything is going well and I'm feeling as expected, but I have news. First though, why were you calling? You seem excited about something."

"Alright, my news, then yours. Ken and I bought a house. You know we've been staying in a two bed apartment in a large building. It's a bit tight with me using one bedroom for my studio. Also, half the building is owned by people who rent their units out by the week and it makes the place chaotic. We love being close to the water, but we needed our own space. Of course, property values here aren't cheap, so we went inland. We found a beautiful plantation style house in the valley, in the town of Waikapu. The actual town is small, but the house is walking distance to a couple of shops and it's only about fifteen minutes to Kahului. It's about a half hour to Lahaina, where the gallery that commissions my work is, but overall it's a good, central spot. You really need to visit. We've got the room now and you'll love the place. It's beautiful with lush plantings and we've got all kinds of fruit trees. Sorry, I'm just so excited. It feels good to know that this will be our place. Okay, now it's your turn."

"Wow. I'm thrilled for the two of you. I definitely need to come visit. It sounds beautiful. That's a big step in your relationship as well. You know I really liked Ken and I want to make sure you're happy. It sounds like you really are."

"I am Gin. Yes, it's a big step, but Ken and I are committed to each other. We've talked about having a commitment ceremony. We'd love to be married, but that's not possible. Now, what is your news?"

"Well, you know how I expected to deliver in late September? Well, my midwife here thought my measurements were off for my gestation, so she arranged a scan at a clinic in Billings. I found out I am actually due in three weeks. Which explains why I'm feeling like I am."

"What? Three weeks? I guess it's good you got to Montana when you did. I have to ask though. You're not new to this, how did you mess up your calculations by what, a month?"

"Yes, about a month. I got pregnant one cycle before when we actually started trying. When I asked Brett to be the father of my third child, I didn't realize I was already pregnant."

"Hmm, I see. So a bit of a happy slip up?"

Ginny chuckled and laid back on the bed. She could almost hear Dean trying not to laugh. She was glad for a good friend she could talk to about anything.

"Yes, a slip up is one way to put it. As you've told me before, I need to keep my wits straight and use protection. But it was only once. Damn my mother's fertile genes."

"Well, it worked out. Brett agreed not long after and he seems happy about it. So, is he still planning on being there?"

"Yes, he's finishing his current rodeo and then skipping the next two so that he can be back at the ranch in plenty of time."

"Well, he did seem like a decent bloke. At least you pick good ones. I should probably let you go rest. You take care. Kiss the kids for me. And I want to hear if anything happens of course."

Ginny assured Dean that she would rest. Hanging up, she made good on that promise since she was quite tired and decided to turn in early.

Four days later, Brett arrived home and Ginny was surprised by her feelings and how good it felt to see him again. As soon as he saw her, he took her in his arms and then pulled back and put a hand on her belly, grinning. Then the rest of the family was there and he turned to hug his mother. Elaine had also brought the kids out of the house and Brett exclaimed over how big they were. After hugging both of them, Elaine bustled them all into the house for lunch. They spent longer than usual on the meal as they all started catching up. Brett had had a good rodeo season with several impressive prizes. Ginny still felt a bit bad about derailing his last two, but he reassured her that meeting his son was infinitely more important. After lunch he was back to helping with the myriad of chores that needed doing and Ginny decided to curl up with the kids for a nap.

That night Brett asked if he could help with baths and stories and it was obvious he had missed the kids. Ginny was quite happy to sit back and let him take over while she talked and detailed him further on their travels. Once the kids were asleep, he stood up, but paused as he was about leave. The look in Ginny's eyes welcomed him as he captured her in a fierce kiss and they stumbled to the bedroom. Ginny's advanced pregnancy necessitated a change in position, but when he took her from behind, Ginny had to stifle her screams in a pillow. They collapsed after the first round for only a few minutes when Ginny rolled him over and then lowered herself onto him for a second round. With hormones raging and having been denied for over six weeks, she reveled in the feeling of having a man again. She and Brett knew they didn't have anything permanent, but for a while they could provide each other a much needed release.

The next morning, Ginny woke briefly when Brett was up before the sun to start his chores. He gave her a quick peck and then left to return to his own room while Ginny slept for another hour or so. When she woke again, the sun and her children were up. As she rose, she looked at the rumpled bed and suppressed a sigh. Last night had been delicious. She hadn't planned on sleeping with Brett, but it had seemed so natural. What was it with her and sleeping with ex-boyfriends? Still, it was better than one night stands, right? She thought for a couple minutes and decided to stop worrying about it. She had already come to terms with the fact that she was a sensual and needy witch. It was only natural to return to the safe harbor of well-known arms. Her reverie was cut short when Seb called for her. Pulling on a robe, Ginny left to tend to her children.

Routine returned to normal after Brett's arrival back at the ranch. He was busy from sunup to sundown, although he usually managed to stop in at the main house for lunch. The afternoon after he arrived back, he pulled Ginny aside to ask permission to give Seb his first riding lessons. The ranch had a couple of ponies and there was one that was quite mellow that he felt was a good fit. Ginny's instinct was to be fearful, but she knew Seb would be safe with Brett, so she gave him the go ahead. She let them start the lessons and then she gathered Amaia and went out to watch from a distance, as well as take some pictures. Seb was sitting high in the saddle on the little black pony and he was grinning as big as Ginny had ever seen. He was a bit unsteady, but Brett was by his side with his hand just inches away, ready to steady him. He rode for about a half hour before Brett helped him off and sent the little boy running to his mother. He was so excited that he chattered for a good five minutes before pausing for a breath. Once he quieted, Ginny took the kids back inside and got them settled for naps. She then set an alarm over them with her wand and went to find Brett to thank him. She found him in the hay barn. When he saw her, he looked a bit surprised.

"Hi there. Fancy seeing you here. You don't come out to the barns much."

"No. I'm afraid I'd get in the way. I just wanted to come and thank you for Seb's riding lesson. He was so excited I could barely calm him."

"You're welcome, but honestly I enjoyed it too. When Wyatt is older I want him to come stay at the ranch for a while and learn as well. And Amaia will probably have enough balance in a year or so."

"That's something else I wanted to talk to you about. You've met Dean of course and Seb calls him daddy. Well he's just as attached to Amaia and excited for this new one also. Then there's Ken, his boyfriend, who it seems is permanent. I met Ken a couple of months ago and he's a great guy. Anyway, when I was with Dean and Ken we discussed titles a bit. Dean agreed to be uncle to my other kids, and Ken will be uncle to all of them. I was wondering if you would mind if Seb and Amaia called you uncle? You'll be dad to Wyatt of course."

Brett's face lit up and he stepped forward and put his hands on Ginny's waist as he smiled down at her.

"I'd love that Ginny. I already see myself that way. Even though we won't be together, you and all the kids are important to me. I hope you plan on visiting regularly, at least in the spring and summer."

"I will Brett. Just because I can't see myself settling in Montana, doesn't mean I don't appreciate this land. And you and your family have been wonderful. While I've decided to build my family in a unique way and be the primary parent, I see my children having a broad and diverse family around the world."

Ginny was looking up at him and, as she finished speaking, he leaned down and captured her lips in a tender kiss. His hands wandered as the kiss deepened and she felt her need rise. He pulled back and sighed.

"Sorry Ginny. I know we aren't together anymore. I don't know what I'm thinking. I mean last night was wonderful, but I don't want you to think…"

He was stopped by her fingers on his lips.

"Brett, no worries. I needed last night and so did you. I thought about it this morning and decided not to worry. We're good friends and if we need a release, then it's only natural to find it together."

She leaned up to kiss him again and they both moaned as they gave in to their mutual need. Soon his shirt was cast aside and hers was unbuttoned and her bra was pulled down to free her breasts so that he could kiss them. As his lips latched onto a nipple, she reached to undo his belt. He quickly lowered her stretch maternity pants, pulling her knickers down at the same time. As they undressed, he moved her across the barn. She looked around to reassure herself that they were alone, as he lowered her into a large pile of hay. Then she kicked her shoes off as her pants were lost. She had finished unzipping him and reached in to pull his cock out. His lips were attached to her neck as he lowered himself down to her. Then he plunged in, burying his erection in her as much as her belly would allow. She began to beg and he pulled her legs up to change the angle and allow himself to slide all the way in. The new angle was amazing as he began insistently thrusting into her. She came quickly and he stifled her scream with his mouth, as he sought his own release. Rolling her over, he took her from behind. The position was much more accommodating with her belly. She quivered as another orgasm approached and began to push back against him. When he finally emptied himself in her, she came for a second time. Momentarily spent, they rolled over and laid together in the hay, catching their breath. After a couple of more small kisses, Brett helped her up and they dressed quickly. Ginny had to laugh to herself. She had just literally had a roll in the hay. While the sex was spectacular, the hay itself wasn't exactly her preference. It was itchy and not entirely fun to pick it out of certain parts of her body. Next time she resolved to stick with using a bed, or a rug at the minimum. She finished putting herself back together and gave Brett a quick peck before returning to the house.

Three days later was August 11th and Ginny was turning twenty. Although she knew what day it was, she wasn't making a big deal of it. She was hot, tired and very pregnant. Brett knew as well and didn't want to let it go without some celebration. Thankfully, Elaine knew she wanted to stay quiet and the family settled with a small party that night with big steaks for dinner and a triple layer chocolate cake after. The entire family contributed to her gift, a beautiful ring that displayed a half dozen Montana sapphires in varying shades of blue and teal. The ring was quite unique, with the stones forming a swirling wave set in white gold. She knew it was an expensive gift and thanked them all profusely.

Over the next few days, Seb's riding lessons continued each afternoon and he showed steady progress. He loved riding and Ginny felt a bit of regret for him, knowing that when they left he would miss it. Her days meanwhile were spent with the kids, helping with small ranch jobs like canning, or working on her book. One evening she got a call from France and was a bit surprised since she had talked to Elise not long before when she was in Edmonton. When she picked up, it was actually Cami on the phone. She had had a major burst of accidental magic and caused a small fire. No one was hurt, but she was quite distraught. Ginny talked to her for a good half hour and gave her some more tips on meditating to learn control. She also talked to Elise and suggested that she contact the Bureau de Magie and ask for advice, perhaps a recommendation on some books. She also let mother and daughter both know they could call her at any time. Cami was much reassured and, at the end of the call, Ginny managed to deliver her own news that she was due sooner than planned. Elise was thrilled and wanted the address of the ranch so she could send something for the baby.

Later that same night, Brett arrived back at the ranch late after taking a trip to visit friends on a nearby ranch. He seemed to have something on his mind and Ginny found out after dinner what he had actually been up to.

"Ginny, I need to talk to you about the delivery. I know I told you I was visiting the Burke ranch, which was true, but I had a couple of reasons to do so. I know you have everything arranged with the midwife and grandmother, and I'm all for a home birth. I know you've had no issues with your previous deliveries, but I'm concerned. This is a first time for me. Also, we're not exactly nearby any major medical help. If something doesn't go right, it will take a minimum of forty five minutes to get to the hospital in Billings. There's a ranger station near the Burke ranch and I stopped and talked to them. They run search and rescues out of the station and employ helicopters regularly. I let them know that we're going to have a home birth here and that I wanted a Medevac crew on standby. I gave them the GPS coordinates of the closest pasture in case they need to come in and land. If needed, they can be here and have you back in Billings in twenty minutes."

Ginny was stunned and sat gaping at Brett. She really hadn't considered that there would be any major issues. Perhaps that was a bit naive, but she hadn't had any problems in the past. The idea of potentially needing an airlift was unnerving and she thought Brett might be overreacting. Still, she knew he was just concerned.

"Wow, really Brett? I don't know that it will be necessary. It seems a bit overboard. I hope you didn't have to pay them."

"No. If we need the service, then we pay. I'll worry about that then. Most likely everything will be fine. I know you think I'm overreacting, but this is part of living remote on a ranch. I was airlifted into Billings once when I was ten and was thrown badly. And I have two other friends who've also had to be airlifted for serious injuries. It's a necessary precaution."

Ginny just nodded, still a bit stunned by the idea.

As the second week of August came to an end, it seemed that every day doubled Ginny's discomfort. Brett and the entire family were quite understanding and Mary made a wonderful tea that soothed her muscles, but she was more than ready to meet her second son. Despite her discomfort, she and Brett still managed a couple of nights together and he was amazed at her neediness in bed, not having realized completely the hormonal changes a pregnant woman endures.

A week after Brett arrived home, he had a couple errands to run in Billings and they decided to make a day of it. Elaine watched the kids while Ginny and Brett enjoyed a bit of a break. Ginny appreciated it because she hadn't seen a major town in eleven days and was starting to get a bit tired of the ranch. They made the couple of mandatory errands and then had lunch at a Mexican restaurant before going to Wal-Mart for a few last minute baby supplies. Ginny had almost everything, but there were a few small things she still needed. Brett also found a couple of cute Western outfits that he insisted on buying. They were back at the ranch by mid-afternoon and Ginny went to put away the last minute supplies. As she organized and fussed over everything, she felt like she was most definitely ready.

Ginny didn't have much longer to wait when, two days later, she went into labor on August 20th. She had woken with a bad backache and, around ten in the morning, felt the first true contraction. After timing a few of them, she called Nina and Mary. She didn't want to call Brett in from his work in a far pasture yet, but Elaine insisted, so Ginny called his phone. He appeared twenty minutes later and she thought he must have come at full gallop. Mary was already there and Nina arrived shortly after.

When she was first examined, Ginny was already four centimeters dilated and the contractions were picking up quickly. Mary directed her through a few breathing exercises and helped direct Ginny to use her magic to help block some of the pain. Elaine took the kids, while Brett went with her to walk outside, circling the house. As the contractions became near constant, Mary and Nina directed her to different positions with Brett supporting her as she swayed, squatted, and paced. She made good progress and, shortly after four in the afternoon, Ginny was squatting with Brett behind her and Mary and Nina in attendance. With one final push, her second son entered the world. His descent was softened by Nina's hands as he settled on a prepared mat of specially woven grasses. Mary chanted over him, waving a bundle of feathers as she gave him his first blessing while his initial cries announced his arrival.

As Ginny prepared to deliver the afterbirth, Mary finished her blessing and took her great grandson in her hands as she began to rub him with a prepared mix of herbs and leaves. Once the afterbirth arrived, it was left connected to the baby while Ginny was lifted into the bed to rest and hold her son for the first time. He was a beautiful baby with quite fair skin, an amazing thatch of pure white-blonde hair and dark blue eyes. As she set him on her breast, Mary handed her a tea to aid her healing and stimulate her lactation. It didn't taste great, but Ginny had tasted much worse potions. After feeding for a few minutes, Wyatt stopped and Nina took the opportunity to let Brett cut the cord that had now stopped pulsing. She then took the baby for an official examination and weighing. He tipped the scales at a couple of ounces over eight pounds and was declared perfectly healthy. Meanwhile, Mary took the afterbirth and bundled it with different herbs to prepare it for a ritual offering later that evening. With the baby doing well, Nina handed Brett his son for the first time and Ginny teared up as she watched the big cowboy of a man completely break down. While Brett and his son bonded, Nina examined Ginny once more and declared that she was also fine.

With the birth complete, the rest of the family was allowed in the room and more tears ensued as the small baby was passed among everyone. When he was placed back on Ginny's chest, Seb and Amaia were brought to the bed to see their brother for the first time. It was a truly special moment and Ginny was glad when she looked up and saw that Deanna was taking pictures. Once everyone had had a chance with the baby, Ginny and Wyatt were given time to rest. The birth had been easier than her previous ones and she was amazed at how well the natural techniques worked. She resolved to never again just lay in bed and labor in stasis.

Later that evening, the family gathered outside under a new moon for Wyatt's welcoming ritual. The prepared afterbirth was placed on the fire as Mary chanted and called on blessings for her great grandson. Then she announced his name to the heavens, officially declaring him to be Wyatt Laughing Wolf. The ceremony was brief, but poignant and Ginny extended her senses as she felt the special magic that Mary wove in a blanket of blessing and protection around them. That night, as she went to prepare for bed, Brett appeared and insisted on taking care of Seb and Amaia before checking on Ginny and the baby. He also let her know to call if she needed anything and, when he got up to go to chores early the next morning, he peeked in the room and saw everyone was still sleeping.

Over the next couple of weeks, Ginny settled into life as a mother of three. Wyatt was as easygoing as his brother had been and was content most of the time to remain in his sling while Ginny went about the rest of her routine. When he was awake, she got to hold him long enough to feed and then someone else in the family was there to take a turn. Brett remained as busy as ever, but never missed coming into the house for lunch. And, while he was enamored with his son, neither Seb nor Amaia lacked for attention. Exactly two weeks after his birth, Wyatt made his first journey off the ranch when Brett, Ginny, and Mary took him a half hour south to the reservation. On that day he was officially registered with the Crow nation. He may have been only one eighth and may not have looked like his Native American great grandmother, but Ginny was glad to have the tie to his heritage.

As August drew to a close, Ginny began to contemplate how much longer she was going to stay in Montana. She knew that the family was happy for her to stay as long as possible, but she needed to let life return to normal for Brett. He loved his son and he doted on Ginny and all the kids, but she knew that they would never be together as a couple again and he deserved to find a good Montana ranch girl. She talked with Mary quite a bit and thought that she may want to drive out and see Seattle. Mary hadn't been back in many years, but Ginny had read a lot about the city and the area, and it looked interesting. She began to make tentative plans when everything changed.

Shortly before seven in the morning on September 11th, Ginny was just waking up when Brett knocked and came in. He turned on one small lamp and the look on his face was grim. She immediately looked over at the crib where Wyatt was sleeping, but he seemed fine. Then Brett leaned down to whisper.

"Ginny, the kids are fine, but you need to see the news. Come on, everyone's gathered in the den. Mom called dad and I in to watch."

Ginny nodded and pulled a house robe on and then set an alarm over each child so that her wand would vibrate if they woke. She then allowed Brett to take her arm as they made their way to the den. The room was silent as everyone gathered around the television, where the images of the World Trade Center were being shown. Ginny took a seat with Brett and watched in rapt horror as the events continued to unfold. She had been through the war in the magical world, but this was something entirely different. Not long after she sat down, the images changed from New York to DC and the day turned even worse. Then the next horrifying images showed the first tower collapsing and Ginny folded herself into Brett's arms. Not long after, her wand began vibrating and she had to collect herself enough to care for the kids. Without a word, Brett followed her to help.

Over the next hour, Ginny did her best to maintain composure as she dressed and fed the kids with Brett's help. She knew that they could probably tell something was wrong, but she tried to distract them. Once they had eaten, she set them up in the living room with a pile of toys and went to check on the news. Eventually Brett and Greg had to return to the business of the ranch, although they did stop in at several points during the day to check the news. Ginny spent the day periodically checking as well, although it seemed that each time there was just more bad news. All air travel had been shut down and security everywhere else was tightened. For a while at least she knew that she should put her travel on hold.

In the late morning, Ginny began to make phone calls to friends to let them know that she was nowhere near New York and that where she was located was unlikely to be a target. Her last call was made just before lunch and it was one that unnerved her, but she knew was needed. She had kept the emergency muggle phone number for the Ministry, although she had never used it. The number went to an operator who would take emergency messages and pass them on to Ministry officials. Ginny may have been separated from her family, but she knew that they would worry since they knew she had been in the States and might still be. She also knew that, with her father's position, he was likely to know more than a lot of the rest of the Ministry about what was happening in the muggle world. With trepidation, she dialed the number and waited as the anonymous operator came on with a muggle worthy welcome.

"Thank you for calling the Cigam Corporation. How may I help you?"

Ginny suppressed a snort. Cigam was magic spelled backwards. Someone at the Ministry had a sense of humor.

"Hello. This is Ginevra Weasley. My father is Arthur Weasley, director of the Muggle Liaison Department. He hasn't seen me in several years, but he needs to know that I am fine and nowhere near New York or DC, and well away from anywhere that may be targeted. I'm afraid if he has seen the news that he will be worried. Can you please relay the message."

"Message received and confirmed. It will be sent to the appropriate department as requested."

Ginny thanked the operator and hung up quickly. The entire call had taken only about two minutes and she felt safe that there was no way a cell call could be traced in that amount of time. With all her calls done, she did her best to maintain a sense of normalcy for the kids as she proceeded with the rest of the day.

The following morning, Arthur Weasley arrived at work and found the bright yellow message waiting on his desk. The color signified the importance and he opened it immediately. Upon reading it, he breathed a sigh of relief. The attacks in the States the previous day had been part of many discussions within the upper echelons of the Ministry. After consulting with the Department of Magic in Salem, it was confirmed that the attacks did not appear to be linked to magic, but it was still worrisome for the whole world. While he knew it was unlikely that Ginny was near any of the attacks, not knowing where she was still meant that he worried. Molly had had a bad couple of days, so he hadn't told her the news, but he knew that the boys had heard. With Ginny's reassurances, he made his way to the Ministry owlery and sent off notices to each of them. Included in the list were Harry and Hermione, who he considered his as well.

A week later, another big milestone came for Ginny's small family when Seb turned three. She found it hard to believe just how big her little boy was. After talking with Elaine and Brett, she decided a Western theme was a given and they planned his ranch based birthday. Brett had a couple of friends from school with children between the ages of two and five and invited them. In total, there were eight kids counting baby Wyatt. The ponies were brought out for rides and Brett surprised Ginny when he rented a bounce house that was made to look like an old saloon. Lunch for the adults was ribs, while the kids enjoyed chicken nuggets with barbeque sauce. The cake featured a full western panorama. By the end of the day even large quantities of sugar couldn't keep the birthday boy going and he collapsed asleep on the couch not long after his guests left. Later that night Dean called and Seb opened his father's gift while Dean was on speakerphone. With permission from Ginny, Dean had purchased Seb his first toy broom. It only went about three feet off the floor and crawled at the speed of a baby, but the boy loved it. Of course, Ginny had to set rules in place about only using it with permission inside the house. The last thing she needed to do was explain it to some of the farmhands. Still, it was touching to watch him enjoy an important rite of passage for a young wizard.

On September 20th, Wyatt was one month old and his first pediatric exam a few days previous confirmed what Ginny already knew. He was growing well and was perfectly healthy. The attacks of 9/11 were still fresh for everyone, but some of the travel restrictions in the country had lifted and Ginny had decided it was time to clean up the RV and get back on the road. Her first destination was Seattle and she would decide where to go after that. She had told Brett and the family her plans a week earlier. While they were not happy to see her go, it was expected. The night before she was due to leave, Elaine cooked an amazing farewell dinner and everyone took turns with each of the kids. That night, after the kids were in bed, Brett didn't seem to want to leave her and Ginny led him to her bedroom for a last goodbye. They hadn't slept together since before Wyatt's birth and their parting was long, tender, and bittersweet.

The next morning Ginny had the kids up early and now had two car seats and a booster seat strapped in as she said a last tearful goodbye and drove off the ranch.


	35. Seattle Bound

Chapter 35 – Seattle Bound

After leaving the ranch, Ginny drove seven hours to Missoula and circled downtown a while before finding a spot to park for the night by the Clark Fork River. Missoula was a pleasant town of about sixty thousand with a few interesting old buildings, but not many sights that she felt a need to stay in town for. The next morning she took a slight detour to the outskirts of town to see historic Fort Missoula. The history was interesting, but other than the old train cars, there wasn't much to interest the kids. After a couple hours, she continued on her previous route. The real beauty and sights to behold of Montana were in its plains and forests, which she wove through as she drove out of Missoula and approached Idaho.

After a couple of more hours on the road, Ginny stopped at a viewpoint over Lake Couer d'Alene and prepared lunch for her and the kids. After, they looked around the resort town for a bit and then continued to the destination of the day, Spokane, Washington. She had done more planning while back at the ranch and had reservations at an RV park in the north part of the city, along the Spokane river. With the stops throughout the day, they arrived shortly before six. The kids were all hungry and tired and she made a simple dinner and put them to bed early. Not long after the kids were settled, she received a phone call from Dean and answered happily.

"Hi Dean. How's the house? Getting your to-do list done?"

"The house is great Gin. It's nice to be able to put our own stamp on a place, paint, decorate, that sort of thing. In fact, we've got it almost done and Ken and I've made another big decision. We've decided that there's no reason to wait on formalizing our bond as much as we can. We love each other and have privately committed to spending our lives together. Now we want to make the commitment public. Since the house is almost ready, we're going to have our ceremony and party here. We've invited our families and I want you and the kids here as well. Don't worry, the only people coming from England will be non-magicals. I talk to some of the guys on occasion, but I'm not as close with any of them as I am with you. We plan on maybe forty people. The date we picked is just over two weeks. Can you floo with the baby, or do you still prefer the muggle way? If so, I'll send you tickets. Please tell me you'll come."

"Of course I will Dean. I'm thrilled for both of you. While babies are clear for floo travel at one month, long distance floos are normally in central offices and I don't want to be near any central magic offices. That's why I opt for airplanes. And don't worry about the tickets, I can cover them. As I told you before, I planned on visiting Seattle and I'm almost halfway there. I'm in Spokane in eastern Washington now. We'll spend a couple of days here and then I'll drive to Seattle. I'll have plenty of time to see the city and then fly to Hawaii. I'm excited to see your place and I miss you."

"I miss you too Ginny. I'll give Ken the good news. You may have to make an island hop from Honolulu to Kahului after you fly in from Seattle. I know it will be a long day, but you'll have plenty of chance to relax once you're here."

Ginny and Dean talked for a couple of more minutes before saying goodnight. Ginny then spent a while looking over her tourist guide for Spokane and planning the next couple of days. She fed Wyatt one more time and then called it a night as well.

The next day Ginny and the kids grabbed a bus into downtown Spokane. This was her first major day out with three kids, but she managed well with Amaia and Wyatt in the stroller and Seb walking with her. She had been practicing with him and he knew to keep hold of the looped handle she had attached to the side of the stroller for him. After looking around downtown, they ended up at Riverfront Park. The first thing to grab Seb's attention was the train, so they started there. The ride was about a half hour and gave a good bit of history for Ginny, while keeping both the older kids happy. After, they grabbed lunch and ate it while watching the falls. With lunch complete, their next stop was the carousel and then finally the IMAX theater for a movie on coral reefs. The huge screen was amazing and Ginny found herself as enthralled as the kids. Once the movie wrapped, the day had been long and it was time to return to the RV park.

Ginny and the kids stayed in Spokane one more day. Using Spokane Transit, she toured a couple of historic neighborhoods, including Browne's Addition. In the afternoon, she took the kids to the arboretum to run and play while she took in the fall foliage and last blooms of the season. The next day they pulled out of Spokane and pointed west once again.

The drive across Washington state was an interesting mix of landscapes, from scrubby high desert to fields of grain and orchards that stretched to the horizon, the drive across the state was long but interesting. As she drove, she alternated between playing music and talking to the kids. The couch with seatbelts was behind the driver's seat and she had a couple of mirrors positioned to watch them. Across from the couch was a large picture window that offered them a view of at least one side of the road. They had a few small toys nearby to keep their hands busy, but she also made sure to point out interesting sights on the way.

Halfway to Seattle, she took a break in the city of Ellensburg, where Brett's last rodeo was. He had mentioned the town with fondness and she decided to make it their lunch stop. The town was a good sized farming community and she found a nice park on the Yakima river with a playground for the kids. After a bit of exercise and lunch, she gathered the kids, loaded up, and began the gradual ascent into the Cascade mountains.

The drive from Spokane to Seattle with a couple of stops in between took nearly eight hours. The RV park that Ginny had selected was south of the city near SeaTac airport. It wasn't the most scenic, but it was as close as she could get to the city. That night after the kids went to bed, she called to book tickets to Hawaii in eleven days. She was pleased when she found that she could get a flight with only one stopover in San Francisco. She was also pleasantly surprised when she found that she had enough airline points for one of her three tickets. With her tickets purchased, she looked forward to seeing the tropical paradise that Dean now called home.

The next day Ginny made her first foray into the city using buses. It took nearly two hours and three bus changes to get into the center of the city and she knew that she would need another alternative since she planned to stay for a while. Putting aside that worry temporarily, she decided to enjoy the unusually sunny late September day. Deciding to start with the obvious tourist central destination, she found herself at Seattle Center and took the advice of the bus driver to get up to the top of the Space Needle while the weather was good and the mountain was out. The mountain in this case was Mount Rainier, although she could see both the Cascade and Olympic ranges from the amazing views. She had heard that Seattle was rainy, but on this day it was truly breathtaking.

Once they descended from the Needle, they walked the Center and came across an unusual tour. The Ride the Ducks tour was about to start and Ginny decided on a spur of the moment to take the unique tour. It ended up being a fantastic decision as she got a good introduction to the city in just ninety minutes. When the tour duck left the road and turned into a boat to tour Lake Union, the kids went wild with excitement. At the end of the tour they were back at the Center and looking for lunch. After perusing several food trucks, she decided on something unique called a piroshky. It was a Russian meat and cheese pie in a light crust and it was absolutely delicious. One filled her up quite well and Seb alone managed three quarters of one. They toured around the center a bit longer before finding a quiet spot to rest. For their final stop of the day, they went to the Experience Music Project. While it had similarities to the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame, EMP focused on the influence of Seattle music. It also had a number interactive exhibits for the kids. At the end of the day they endured the long bus rides back to the park and she resolved to figure out better transportation.

The following day Ginny decided to stay at the park and relax. The kids had a nice playground to play on and, while the pool was closed for the season, the large hot tub remained open and Ginny and the kids all enjoyed it. At a couple of points during the day Ginny also worked with Seb on his lessons. He was now preschool age and she was making his lessons more deliberate, although she still tried to keep them fun. She also started to talk about magic more with him and even let him wave her wand a few times. The most he ever did was blow some papers off the table, but it was good for him to start to feel his magic. She wished he could ride his toy broom, but there was nowhere private enough.

On her third day in the city, Ginny decided on a solution to the bus problem. Since the RV park was near the airport, there was a car rental agency that had a secondary lot just a block away. Ginny reviewed their rates and policies and then talked to the woman behind the counter. Since she planned on renting a car on a repeated daily basis, she opted to fill out the paperwork to join the frequent customer club. Along with granting her points for the future, it meant she only had go through the security and ID check during the initial setup. One problem she had was that Jen Jacobs was older than her, but was still not quite 23 and the agency would not rent to anyone under 25. Although she didn't like doing it, a quick confundus under the counter caused the agent to miss that detail. The cost wasn't cheap, especially since she needed a larger car that could fit two car seats, a booster seat and a double stroller in the trunk, but it was worth it. For forty-three dollars a day, she had the freedom to get out and explore the city. After getting the car, Ginny made her first stop Pioneer Square and then later went to Gasworks Park.

As she was touring downtown, Ginny noticed a number of tattoo parlors and decided it was time to get Wyatt's name added to her arm. She also had another tattoo idea, but she wanted to find a good artist who could manage it. She talked to several people with nice looking ink and a couple recommended the same place, so she made her decision and stopped there after being in Seattle for a few days. There were four artists in the shop and she looked through all their portfolios before deciding. The artist she selected was a woman named Bree and Ginny felt immediately at ease with her. Adding Wyatt's name and extending the connecting cherry blossom vines to tie it to the rest of her tattoo was straightforward and only took about an hour. The next tattoo would take a bit longer and Bree took all the reference material she had brought and made an appointment for Ginny to return in a couple of days after she had worked on the design.

Ginny wanted a way to permanently place a reminder of her travels on herself and had decided to complement the scattering of cherry blossoms that were looped with her kids names by adding flowers to her other arm. She started with a traditional English rose, then a vine looped to an iris for France, then a carnation for Monaco, a lily for Italy, an edelweiss for Switzerland, then a red carnation for Spain, a Venezuelan orchid, a ceibo for Argentina (which Bree had never seen or heard of), a cornflower for Germany, a yellow daisy for Denmark, then purple heather for Norway, and finally (for now) a maple leaf for Canada. The one country she omitted from the main vine was the US. Having visited so many states, she decided that she needed to include the state flowers for all of the thirty states she had seen so far, and added one for Hawaii, since she planned on being there soon. The vine of state flowers wove around and in between the vine of country flowers, with the state flowers being half again smaller. The vines started at the top of her shoulder and wound around her arm in a tight spiral. When complete, the work took four hours and extended to her elbow. Bree joked that if Ginny kept traveling like she had been, she was going to finish a full sleeve and need to start on a leg. While the work was being done, the kids played in a corner of the shop and Bree was amazed when Ginny even managed to nurse at one point while she was being inked. While it was a long and painful process, the end result was gorgeous. Shortly before Ginny left the city, and after she'd had a few days to heal, she returned so that Bree could take pictures for her portfolio.

While Ginny was in the shop for the pictures, a group of women about her age were in for piercings and Ginny was fascinated by the how many different parts of the body could be pierced. After talking for a while, she decided to take the plunge and went with a safe nose piercing, choosing a small star. When she looked in the mirror, she had to admit that it was cute.

Over the next week, Ginny and the kids settled into a routine. They would spend a day out exploring and then would return the car at the end of the day. The next day would be a relax day and then they would explore again the following day. Soon October arrived and with it came the dreary drizzle that Seattle was known for. On the first weekend of October, Ginny got her car and headed east of the city at the recommendation of a couple from the park. A half hour down I-90, she arrived in the town of Issaquah for their famous Salmon Days festival. The event was massive, covering all of the old town center. The event was the celebration of the return of the salmon to the local fish hatchery to spawn and the kids were fascinated watching the large fish swim upstream. After seeing the reason for the celebration, most of the rest of the day was spent touring the many vendors and participating in the free activities offered for the kids at Veterans' Park. By the time they left in the mid-afternoon, the kids were coming down from a sugar high brought on by ice cream sundaes and were ready to crash in the car.

Since they still had a couple of hours of daylight, Ginny continued down the road another twenty minutes to the farming community of North Bend and then drove to the neighboring town of Snoqualmie. Her ultimate destination was the famous Snoqualmie Falls. While not as impressive as Niagara falls, the view was still breathtaking with the Salish Lodge perched just above the falls. She had the younger kids in the stroller and Seb on her side as usual as they circled the observation deck to look at the falls and feel the spray from the water. One side of the deck had stairs leading down to a perilous looking trail that led down to the base of the falls. Ginny took one look and decided she was fine with staying on the observation deck. As she looked down at the trail, she noticed two groups passing each other carefully along the narrow trail. Suddenly a boy who looked to be about fourteen and was near the edge started to slip. Ginny always kept her wand it's disillusioned holster when she was out in large crowds and she reacted on instinct. She cast a near silent wingardium leviosa with a bit of an accio flick that floated him up and propped him back on the trail. To cover herself, she immediately then cast a lumos projectum that sent a flash of light to a point near the two groups. Hoping the light would be a distraction, she quickly turned and walked away once she saw the boy was alright. The observation deck had an additional half dozen people around, but no one seemed to realize what she had just done. Shaking a bit at the possibility of being caught, Ginny quickly took hold of Seb and the stroller and returned to the car.

Ginny had two more days to explore Seattle and she spent one day catching a ferry across Puget Sound to the town of Bremerton. Then their last day was spent at the Woodland Park Zoo, when they were once again blessed with clear weather. The morning of their day at the zoo, Ginny splurged and took the kids out for pancakes at IHOP. While at the restaurant, she glanced through a discarded newspaper and had to smile at an article on the second page detailing how a teenager had been spared a nasty fall at Snoqualmie Falls by the work of an angel. Several witnesses reported the bright light and the boy reported a floating feeling. Ginny suppressed a laugh, she was definitely no angel, but she was glad the boy was alright.

Eleven days after arriving in Seattle, it was time to leave. The time spent in the beautiful city had been good for Ginny and her small family. Rather than being on the go every day, the alternating days off had been welcome and she resolved to make that part of her routine whenever possible. Now that she had three small children, she needed to take time with each of them and savor the moments even more.

On the day of her departure, Ginny left the RV park and drove a short distance to a storage facility. Once again she felt a bit sad leaving her RV behind, but she was looking forward to Hawaiian warmth. Packing for the trip the previous day had also been a challenge. She no longer traveled light and found it difficult to decide on what was most necessary to take along. From the storage facility, she and the kids took a shuttle to the airport and were soon on their way across the Pacific.


	36. Maui

Chapter 36 – Maui

After a long eleven hours of travel with stopover, Ginny and the kids arrived at the Kahului airport on the island of Maui. The views coming in had been amazing, but when she stepped off the plane the smell of paradise was even more so. The tang of the sea was mixed with a slight floral scent and the smell of a lot of greenery. It was late afternoon and the temperature was a pleasant 23 Celsius. As she quickly navigated the small airport, each person greeted her with a smile and a friendly 'Aloha'. She was tired and Amaia was fussy, but it was hard not to feel relaxed. When she passed security to the baggage claim, two familiar faces were waiting. Seb saw his father first, but Ginny got a hug from Dean before being passed to Ken while Dean took hold of Seb. Ken picked up Amaia and then both he and Dean leaned in as Ginny opened her sling for them to see the small baby strapped to her. Wyatt was partially awake and looked up at the grinning faces. Dean was the first to speak.

"Another beauty Gin. Not that I'm surprised. Gods, I can't wait to hold him. Where is that luggage anyway?"

Ginny laughed and turned to the carousel just as it started to move. Her three suitcases appeared not long after and then they stepped outside to the small parking lot. When Dean approached a mini-van and opened the back hatch, Ginny was a bit shocked. Dean laughed and nodded at her.

"Yes, I know. I'm terribly domesticated now. We expect to have regular visitors and the van holds a lot of luggage. I've also found that it's quite helpful for hauling around large canvases."

Ginny just laughed at Dean and then handed him the first car seat to be strapped in. The drive out of Kahului only took about fifteen minutes before they were driving through the small town of Waikapu. The town had a few small businesses centered around the main highway and then several large clusters of fairly new homes radiated off from the highway.

Dean drove west of town a bit to an older neighborhood and pulled up in front of a low, sprawling Hawaiian plantation style house. The house was white, with bright blue shutters and a wraparound porch that was flanked with carved posts accented in blue details. The entire property was surrounded by a four foot stone wall made of local stone that looked like it had coral in it. The gardens in the front were profuse and blooming with a range of colors. It really was everything that Dean had raved about. Ken insisted that they do a tour first and the bags were left in the car as each of the men took a child while Ginny had Wyatt. Inside, the ceilings were vaulted with wide, white-washed timbers and cool stone floors. The rooms were open and expansive, with a huge living room connected through a large archway to a dining room and kitchen. On the back side of the living area, the vaulted ceilings ended and a carved wood spiral staircase led up to an open loft that Dean used as a studio. On either side of the living space, hallways led to two wings that angled off the corners of the house. Through a large double sliding door at the back between the kitchen and dining room, Ginny could see a large yard with a deep aqua swimming pool centered in the middle.

"You have a pool! I'm never going to get the kids out of that."

"Not to worry, we spend a lot of time in it ourselves. Now, off to the left down this hallway is our master suite and Ken's office. The other hallway leads to two more bedrooms with en-suite bathrooms. That's where you and the kids will be."

Ginny followed Dean down the hall to the guest wing and he showed her the two rooms. They were essentially mirror images of each other, but had different decor. One room was decorated in shade of coral and had a queen size four poster carved from teak with a pattern of leaves and pineapples. The other bedroom had two twin beds and was decorated in bright blue and green. It was obviously oriented toward kids with each bed featuring a spread displaying a pattern of bright, tropical fish. The bathrooms attached to each bedroom were standard three piece, but good size and with colors complementary to the bedrooms.

"Wow guys, the rooms are beautiful. You know you shouldn't treat guests this well. They may never leave."

"You and the kids are welcome to stay as long as you want Gin. Now, are you ever going share that new one?"

Ginny laughed as they walked back to the living room. She handed a sleepy Wyatt to Dean first and he held the small baby with the same awe she had seen when he first held Seb. Ken was holding Amaia and sitting right next to Dean as he looked over to admire. They both looked like they had been hit with a confundus. Dean ran a finger through Wyatt's hair and then looked up at Ginny.

"Wow Gin. I've never seen a blonde baby with this much hair. And there's no doubt on the paternity. With Seb, he's a good mix of both of us, but your last two definitely look like their fathers. At least from what I've seen in your pictures of Javier."

"Yes, the hair was bit of a surprise when he arrived. What remains to be seen is if his eyes will change. You can't tell right now, but they are a brilliant blue, the same as Brett. Of course a lot of babies start with blue eyes. Then again, five of my brothers and my father have blue eyes so he could get it from my side as well."

"Well, he's beautiful no matter what color his eyes are. You know how much I love your eyes Gin. They spark when you get angry or upset and I know to duck."

Both Ginny and Ken laughed and then Ken gave Dean a not so subtle nudge. With an amazing bit of coordination, they traded children as Amaia crawled into Dean's lap and Ken got his chance with Wyatt.

"So Gin, you obviously make beautiful babies. Are you going to try for any more or is three a good number?"

"I want at least one more Dean. Honestly, I know Wyatt is only a couple of months old, but I'm already feeling the start of the yearning for another. I know that's crazy, but it's what I feel. Why, are you offering?...Just kidding Ken."

Dean laughed and Ken shrugged his shoulders, still enraptured by Wyatt. Seb began to run circles around the room and Ginny decided it was time to unpack a few toys. Ken reluctantly handed the baby back to Dean and declared it was time to fix dinner. Later that evening they were all sitting outside on the lanai eating a marvelous dinner of grilled teriyaki chicken, local wild rice and fresh squash. Ginny had fed Wyatt and then decided to indulge in a single glass of white wine. Wyatt was asleep in his seat and the other kids were playing in the grass nearby. The sun was setting and the temperature was perfect as Ginny leaned back in her seat and sighed in contentment.

The next two days were spent relaxing around the house and spending a lot of time in the pool. Ginny also went with either Dean or Ken on various errands to Kahului and Kihei for supplies for the ceremony. She started to get a feel for the island and could understand why Dean had been drawn to it.

Two days after she arrived, the rest of the guests for the ceremony also arrived. Dean's mom, stepdad, brother, and twin sisters came from England via multi-stage international portkeys. Although they were muggle, having a wizard in the family allowed them to use the portkeys for a sizeable fee. Ken's family opted for muggle travel since only his parents had been told about magic. They arrived via island hopper planes from Oahu and the big island of Hawaii. Along with his parents, he had three grandparents, two aunts, three uncles and six cousins. Both men also had another half dozen friends come in from the other islands. The rest of the forty six guests were friends on Maui. With Ginny taking the guest quarters at the house, the guys had reserved rooms at a hotel in Kahului that was owned by a friend who was among the guests.

When Dean's family arrived at the house, his first task before taking them to their hotel was to make the introduction that his mother had been waiting for. When he and Ken had left Germany, they had made a stop for a couple of days in England so that Ken could meet his family. At that time Dean had also told his parents for the first time that they had a grandson who was being raised by his mother while she traveled the world. His mother had been stunned and more than a bit angry to find out that she had been a grandmother for two and a half years without knowing it. His stepfather was a bit confused to be meeting Dean's partner and also finding out that he had a child with a woman. After a day or so, the news settled and Dean promised they would get to meet Seb as soon as he could arrange it.

Now, minutes after settling from the long portkey travel, Dean led his family into the living room where Ginny and the kids were. Ginny had just finished feeding Wyatt and had him on her shoulder while Seb and Amaia played on the floor. When she saw Dean's family, she rose with a bit of trepidation as Dean stepped forward to make the introductions.

"Mum, dad, I'd like you to meet a very special woman. This is Ginny, my best friend and mother of my son. In her arms is her latest precious addition, Wyatt. And over here we have Amaia and your grandson, Sebastien. Seb, come say hello to your grandparents."

The small boy rose happily as his father knelt down to take hold of him. Dean's family just stared for a minute and then his mother broke down as she stepped over to hug Ginny without saying a word. Then she knelt down to look in Seb's eyes as she ran a hand through his hair. Dean rose and handed Seb to her and the entire family gathered around. Ginny smirked at her son, who happily accepted the adoration of the strangers. Ken had joined them now and both he and Dean stood next to Ginny. Dean had picked up Amaia and, after giving his family a couple minutes with Seb, decided to step in.

"Alright everyone, thank you for welcoming Seb. You should also know that, while Ginny's other two kids are not blood relation to me, I consider myself their uncle. And Ken is uncle to all the kids."

Dean's sister Kate smiled and stepped over to Ken to say hello to Amaia, who was soon in her arms. Next, Dean's mum came to take a good look at Wyatt while his dad passed Seb to his brother. His mother still sniffled a bit, but all of the family appeared accepting. It was almost lunch time and no one else was due to arrive for a couple of hours, so Ken ushered them outside to the lanai while he fixed a simple lunch. They spent the next couple of hours talking and getting to know each other while Dean's sisters took the kids to play.

The night that everyone arrived, a caravan of vehicles headed across the island to attend the Old Lahaina Luau. The luau reserved one large, long table just for their party and it was a chance for everyone to get to know each other better. Although the lavish tropical drinks looked tempting, Ginny was nursing so she opted to be one of the designated drivers. By the time she got Dean and Ken home, she practically had to carry each of them in the house.

The following day was the day of the commitment ceremony, which was due to happen at sunset. The guys had a day planned for everyone as three tour vans collected them and made the scenic and treacherous drive along the road to Hana. Since they were on a private tour, Ken and Dean had selected their favorite sights and stops for everyone to see. It was all truly breathtaking, but Ginny was definitely glad to leave the drive to a professional. Halfway through the drive, they stopped at a roadside stand and got a snack of the best banana bread she had ever tasted. They reached Hana shortly after noon and stopped at a restaurant that served amazing fresh fried fish. When they finished eating, they toured the town a bit before getting back on the road. The entire group arrived back at the house just before five to find that the events coordinator and caterer were already on site and busy transforming the back yard. The guys disappeared to change and everyone gathered on the far side of the yard where the bar was already set up.

At a half past five, the officiant arrived and was greeted by a few of the local guests from the island. Akamu was a friend of Ken's family and a native shaman. He was a big man at a well over six feet tall with shoulders almost as wide. Despite his intimidating appearance, his smile was warm as he mingled and talked with everyone. At a quarter to six, Ken and Dean reappeared and Akamu went to talk to them. He then called everyone to make their way to the ceremony site, which had been set up on the opposite side of the yard from the food.

The ceremony site was a few simple rows of teak chairs flanking a simple aisle with tiki torches lighting the edges and the beautiful garden that flourished on all sides, with pots of orchids an anthuriums that had been lined up for extra color. Once all the guests were seated, the sound of the traditional song Ke Kali Nei Au signified the beginning of the ceremony. Everyone turned to look up the aisle as Dean and Ken walked down, hand in hand. Each of them were dressed in light khaki pants with white shirts of slightly different styles. Ginny was seated in the second row next to Dean's brother, who was holding Seb. Amaia was ensconced on his dad's lap, while Wyatt lay sleeping in his seat at the end of the row. Once Dean and Ken reached the end of the aisle, Akamu welcomed everyone and then opened the ceremony with a traditional blessing in the native language. He then produced two ti leaf leis and held them out as Dean put Ken's on first and then Ken put Dean's on. With the leis exchanged, Akamu prompted each of them to speak their commitment vows that they had written. The words were poignant and quite similar to the promises issued during a wedding ceremony. They held hands while they each spoke the vows and Ginny found herself unable to hold back the tears at the look of love and devotion they each had. This ceremony may not have legal binding, but she knew that they had also done what they could legally with wills and directives. Despite what the government would say, they truly were bonded.

Once the vows were done, Akamu asked if they had rings for each other and both men produced a ring, which they handed to Akamu. The shaman placed the rings on a small table that was set nearby for that purpose and then picked up a koa wood bowl from the table. He then picked up a ti leaf and dipped it in the water in the bowl. Chanting another blessing, he used the leaf to sprinkle and bless the rings. He then put the bowl down and picked up the first ring, which he handed to Dean, who slid it on Ken's right ring finger. Then Akamu took the second ring and handed it to Ken, who placed the simple band on Dean. With the rings exchanged, another Hawaiian tradition was initiated as the shaman took the ti leaf he had used in the blessing and wrapped it around a lava rock. He then handed it to both of them as Dean and Ken took hold of the rock together and stepped off to the side to place it in a special part of their garden. As they were placing the rock, Akamu spoke about the meaning of what they were doing.

"The lava rock is steadfast. Forged in fire, it remains. This is a symbol of Dean and Kenneth's relationship and partnership. The rock will remain here as a reminder to them."

Dean and Ken returned to their spot at the front and Akamu issued a final blessing with his hand on each of their heads. When it was done, Dean and Ken traded a long kiss as all of their assembled guests began clapping. When they separated, they turned to their guests, each grinning wildly as Ken spoke to everyone.

"Thank you all for being here to witness my bonding with Dean. We appreciate your love and acceptance of our partnership. Now, let's party!"

Everyone cheered as Dean and Ken ran up the aisle with their guests following behind. The photographer snapped away as the music began and everyone made their way to the bar for drinks. Twenty minutes later, the food was ready and everyone sat at several long tables to partake in the sumptuous meal of steak and mahi mahi. At the end of the meal, a buffet of gourmet cupcakes was unveiled as everyone got up and started dancing. Amazingly, Wyatt was back asleep in his seat set to the side of the lanai. Seb and Amaia ran around, fueled by sugar and the late nap that Ginny had insisted on. After Dean and Ken danced, Ginny took a turn with each of them and let them know how happy she was for them. The ceremony had been beautiful and she was elated to see their happiness. The party lasted well into the evening, with Ginny disappearing around ten to put the kids to bed. She set a monitoring charm and rejoined the party around eleven. Finally, at half past midnight, the celebration began to wind down.

The next day started slow as everyone recovered from the party the night before. A couple of friends and one of Ken's aunts and two cousins had to leave right away. Ginny thought the guys may want to escape somewhere alone for a bit of a honeymoon, but they had other ideas. The day after the ceremony, everyone split off in different directions. Dean's mom stayed at the house with the two older kids while Ginny went with a group of the ladies for a day of spa treatments. Others opted for golf or paddleboarding. Later in the afternoon, the groups met up after lunch and split up into new groups for different activities. Ginny went with Dean, Ken and a few others to try ziplining. They took turns so that someone could stay at the van with Wyatt. Dinner that night was at a local restaurant in Wailuku.

Two days after the ceremony, the rest of Ken's family and a number of friends began to fly back to the other islands. Dean's family stayed for a full week. While each day saw at least one activity, the majority of the time was spent together with the family getting to know each other. Ginny had been a bit scared at first that Dean's family may remember who she was since Dean had told her about her father inquiring at his house when she first left home, but they never pieced it together. They were all quite interested in Ginny's travels and Ginny spent time during a couple of nights digging out her photos and talking about all the places she had been. Dean seemed genuinely impressed as he looked through the small prints that Ginny had brought with her.

"Wow Gin. You've come a long way from that first point and shoot. There are some truly stunning shots here. Have you ever thought about putting some of your work up for display?"

"No I hadn't. I don't know that they're good enough. I've only been doing this for myself to remember my travels by. Well, that and my tattoo is to remember my travels as well."

"Alright, that's another curiosity question. I told you that I love the new ink and piercing, but I have to assume that it has a meaning?"

Ginny nodded and began to explain about her country and state flowers. As she pointed out each one, everyone leaned in to check the detail further. The ink truly was a work of art and even Dean's mum, who said she normally didn't like tattoos, had to admit it was pretty. Soon, the pictures were put away and the rest of the evening was spent out by the pool. All of the kids were fussed over and doted on and the whole family seemed very happy for Dean and Ken. After a week in Hawaii, they portkeyed back to England.

Once all of the family left, life resumed a routine for Ginny. Ken worked sporadically most days, depending on who had contracted him. He usually managed to be done by the mid-afternoon each day. Meanwhile, Dean spent a few hours each day in his loft studio. While they worked, she and the kids would work on lessons and play. She would also help with small tasks around the house and garden, especially enjoying the fact that Hawaii had a year round growing season for the flourishing vegetable garden. One day she was working out in the garden when Dean appeared.

"Hey Gin, there you are. Wow, the cucumbers are getting huge. Anyway, I need to run into Lahaina to drop off a couple of canvases. Ken needs a break and offered to watch the kids. Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure Dean. I wanted to take a better look in the gallery. I was a bit distracted when we stopped in with the whole family. Just let me clean up."

An hour later found them at the gallery with Ginny helping arrange the display for a couple of Dean's pieces. Once they were set, she wandered to look around a bit. Dean was one of the main artists in the gallery, but there were a half dozen others represented and the range of styles was eclectic. Ginny paused in front of one photograph and pondered what she was looking at. The exposure had been overdone by quite a bit and the print had been twisted into multiple overlays. It was a bit bizarre. As she contemplated the image, Dean came up behind her.

"Strange huh? I can't say I really appreciate it. Your pictures are much better. I still say you should try to commission some of them."

Ginny shrugged and turned away from the strange image. Dean was finished with what he needed to do and they left the gallery. On the way back home, they stopped for groceries and Ginny enjoyed the drive and talking to Dean at length again.

"So Gin, you know you are welcome however long you want, but I know you've been planning the next leg of your journey. Do you have a destination yet? Any idea when?"

"I've been thinking about that Dean. As much as I once loved traveling and being on the go every day, it's not as easy now. Traveling by RV was great because it made it easy to just stop anywhere and have everything I needed. I've been considering a different approach and I think I want to find a good place where I can plant myself for a month or so at a time and then take day trips from there. I've seen a good bit of Western Europe and quite a bit of the US. I still haven't seen that much of South America and I've never been to Asia or Australia. Another issue is language. I learn languages fairly quick, but I still need some time. It's been a help that you've got the dial up internet service. I've been reading about places that expats recommend. Right now I'm leaning toward Bangkok. It's supposed to be very Western friendly with English being spoke quite a bit due to the influx of tourism and business. It's also quite affordable."

Dean shook his head and glanced at her.

"Wow. You never cease to amaze me. Bangkok was not the answer I was expecting. I have to admit that it sounds interesting, but is it safe? You know that's my number one concern for you."

"Well, everything I've read says that there are some parts of the city to avoid, but that's the same anywhere. I'm always careful and I keep my wand disillusioned whenever I'm out."

Dean sighed and nodded. He still wasn't completely comfortable, but he knew there was no changing Ginny's mind when it was set. Soon they were back at the house and two excited children distracted him from worrying further.

The next day, November dawned with just a slight cooling in the air. Ginny had been in Hawaii for close to a month and knew she should be going soon, but Dean and Ken made her feel so welcome that it was easy to find herself slipping into a content and stagnant routine with them. While they both spent time working, they also made time for her and kids and the six of them would frequently take road trips around the island. They hiked, biked, paddled, and boarded all over, enjoying the lush tropical landscapes of Maui. Both Seb and Amaia had taken to the island lifestyle and had become good swimmers. One evening after a late swim, Dean was helping Ginny get the kids to bed while Ken finished the cleanup from dinner earlier. Ginny and Dean talked as they got the kids bathed and dressed in pajamas. At one point in the bathroom, they were shuffling around each other when Ginny found herself pressed up against Dean. They each paused and stared at each other as Dean leaned in kiss Ginny. Just as their lips brushed, a small voice screamed inside Ginny and she pushed herself out of the small, crowded room. Dean followed, looking concerned.

"Sorry Ginny, I didn't mean to scare you. Old habits and all."

"Dean, you didn't scare me, but I don't trust myself. I refuse to be the cause of anything going wrong with you and Ken. Let's just forget it, alright?"

Dean nodded and they finished the nighttime rituals for the kids. That night, as Ginny laid in bed, she found herself unable to sleep as she tried to shake off the feelings that the brief brush with Dean had caused. She always felt an attraction to him and had lately been finding it harder to avoid. If she was honest, she had to admit an attraction Ken as well, if not as much. As her thoughts wandered, she knew she was growing too comfortable with both of them and it was time to move on. Eventually she let sleep claim her as she resolved to start making plans.

The next day, Ginny made a couple of phone calls and found a relocation service in Bangkok that could help her. After explaining what she needed, they located her a condo that she could rent by the month. After a bit of haggling, she was able to negotiate a prorated amount for two weeks, after which the one month rental would start. The condo was centrally located in a neighborhood favored by expats. At the end of the day, with the arrangements in Bangkok complete, she called to book her flight to leave in four days. The flight would take nineteen hours with stopovers in Honolulu and Tokyo. It also wasn't cheap, but she managed a good last minute deal. That night at dinner she delivered the news to the guys.

"Dean, Ken, you know how much I appreciate your welcoming me and the kids. This place really is beautiful and I was thrilled to be here for your ceremony, but I think it's time for me to move on. As I told Dean before, I want to get a taste of Asia. After a good bit of research, I've decided on Bangkok. Earlier today I arranged to rent a condo and I've booked tickets to leave in four days."

They both looked stunned and Dean slumped in his seat. Ken was the first to speak.

"Wow, alright Gin. You know you're always welcome. Bangkok is a long ways away. I know you're capable, but are you sure you'll be alright?"

"I appreciate the concern Ken. I will be fine. I will be careful as always and I know what areas of the city to avoid. I got a condo so that the kids and I will have someplace a bit more permanent. I think it will be best for them to settle for a bit."

Ken sighed and nodded, then he got up and went to refill their glasses. Dean got up and moved closer to Ginny.

"Gin, are you sure? Really? This seems so sudden. I know it's because of last night. Gods, I'm sorry."

"Dean, stop. Yes, last night gave me a bit of a push, but you know I've been thinking about this for a while. It's time for you and Ken to have your own lives back without interference. You know I love you and I care for Ken deeply as well. This is what is best for all of us."

Dean sighed and nodded, still not happy.

The next few days were spent enjoying a couple of Ginny's favorite sights on the island. They also made another trip to the aquarium, a favorite for the kids. The day before leaving was spent at home as a family with Ginny finishing up all the wash and packing. Ken and Dean were both still concerned, but were doing their best to be supportive. When they had been out the previous day, they had stopped at a bank and insisted on giving Ginny a couple thousand dollars to help with travel expenses. She had tried to refuse, but found it impossible to fight both of them.

On the fourteenth of November, Ginny rose early and finished the last minute packing before she and the kids began their long, 19 hour journey. When Dean and Ken dropped her at the airport security gate, the goodbyes were long and elicited a few tears. She promised to be back to visit, but knew that leaving was for the best.


	37. Bangkok and Singapore

Chapter 37 – Bangkok and Singapore

Ginny arrived in Bangkok after her longest stretch of travel yet. Thankfully she had managed to doze some and all the kids had slept for a couple of stretches, but she was still feeling wrung out. Upon reaching the airport, she still had another hour to get through customs and all the kids were fussy by the end. The customs officials seemed to be on high alert, but passed her by fairly quickly. She supposed that a young, white, British woman with three small and fussy children was the least of their concerns and something that they were more than willing to push along.

Once through customs, she still had to claim her three suitcases, bundled stroller, boxed travel crib, and Wyatt's car seat from baggage claim. Added to the fact that she already had Amaia and Seb's seats, a large diaper bag, and a duffel of miscellaneous items, she opted to pay the twenty baht and rent a cart. With everything piled on, Wyatt in his sling, and each of the younger kids holding onto the cart, she stepped out into the slightly humid, but still comfortable temperatures of Bangkok. She quickly scanned the line of taxis and opted for a van. As soon as she approached, the tiny driver nodded and bounced forward to help her. He guessed correctly and immediately offered a few halting words in English as he began to load all of Ginny's gear. Meanwhile, she took the three seats and began the interesting process of finding seatbelts to secure them. After a few minutes, all the kids were settled and she went to sit up front with the driver.

The ride to her new condo building took about twenty minutes, during which time the driver imparted a few bits of information about the city in his halting English. When they arrived, Ginny was pleasantly surprised that the ride had cost less than ten US dollars. She tipped him well and then went to the security desk in the building. Upon presenting her ID, the security guard produced a welcome letter and key that had been left for her by the rental agency. With key in hand, Ginny made her way to the eleventh floor, hoping the condo was all that had been promised. She was relieved to find that it was actually a bit better than expected with fresh paint, modern furnishings, and a good view of the city. It wasn't large, but it still offered two bedrooms and a large bath with a tub that could be considered a small swimming pool for the kids. Relieved to have arrived safely, Ginny collapsed for a few minutes and would have been happy to stay in for the rest of the day until she realized that the fridge was empty. After a bit of unpacking, she put her younger two in the stroller and decided to go for a walk around her new neighborhood. Before she left, she also remembered and called Dean to let the guys know that they had arrived safely.

Ginny spent about an hour walking around her new neighborhood, which was on the northwest corner of the Whattana district. While there were a couple of main roads that were packed and busy with all matter of vendors, she preferred the smaller side roads where she found quieter shops. The city was, as expected, vastly different than anywhere she had been before. When she found a couple of groceries, her culture shock only deepened as she tried to figure out what half the food was that was offered. What was impressive was the large array of fresh fruits and vegetables that apparently came from the surrounding countryside. While the common language was Thai, she was reassured that English was widely spoken to some degree and most major signs also included English.

With her food packed in bags on the underside of her stroller, she wearily circled back to her condo. As she was entering the building, she pushed the stroller over the threshold and one of the bags promptly gave way, spilling several mangoes that proceeded to roll across the lobby. Sighing, Ginny went to collect them when a voice stopped her.

"Here, let me."

Ginny stopped and looked to her left where the voice had come from. A middle aged man with close cropped hair and wearing a tailored business suit was stepping off the elevator and went chasing her lost fruit. He brought the mangoes back to her and gave Ginny a winning smile.

"Here you go. I think I got them all. Can I help with anything else? You look like you've had a long day."

"Thanks, I think I'm set now. We just flew in today. Nineteen hours of travel will tire you."

"Indeed. And with kids no less. I hope you have help."

Ginny smirked at his subtle probing. His English was perfect, but he had a different accent. She thought it might be Russian.

"No help. Just me and the kids. I'm Jen Jacobs by the way."

"Valentin Gregorovich, but my friends call me Val, and I hope we can be friends. I'm on the eighth floor. Anyway, you've had a long couple of days, here's my number though. You need anything, please call me."

Ginny thanked him and went back to her condo where she fixed a simple meal with chicken and some rice noodles. The kids were falling asleep in their plates, so she skipped baths and put them in bed. They were already so tired that they didn't even ask for stories. She opted to try out the large tub and the soak helped to loosen muscles that had been cramped in airplane seats for too long.

The next day Ginny opted to take it easy and didn't leave the condo until mid-morning. She first went to a nearby station and purchased passes for the Skytrain and then rode around the city a bit. At lunch she and the kids stopped at Lumpini park and purchased two bowls of a curried rice dish from a vendor. The kids played for a while after lunch and then they wandered and found the swan boats, which delighted the kids. After a couple hours in the park, they went back to the condo to rest.

On her second full day, Ginny was ready to truly tackle the city and wanted to get a better overview. Looking in a local directory, she found several tour companies and made a couple of phone calls. She found a tour company that would give her a half day private tour for 2000 baht, or a bit over fifty US dollars. She had read that the city was affordable, but still couldn't believe the rates. She happily agreed and, about an hour later, she was downstairs to meet her tour guide. She was surprised that he was quite young, but his English was excellent and his van was pristine. He introduced himself as Chakrii and immediately began helping Ginny with the kids' seats.

Over the next few hours, Chakrii guided them expertly around the different neighborhoods of Bangkok. He and Ginny talked quite a bit and he even made a point to look in his mirror and talk to the kids on occasion. The plan had been for the tour to end at the Grand Palace and then for Ginny to take the Skytrain back home. As noon approached, Ginny expressed her wish to continue the day and Chakrii made a phone call to his company. For an additional 2000 baht, he was hired on for the rest of the day. As they approached the Grand Palace, he insisted that he show them the best place for Pad Thai in the city. Down a small street, he stopped in front of an open air restaurant and they all proceeded to have lunch, allowing Chakrii to order. Knowing that Ginny was not accustomed to the spiciness of Thai food, he made sure to order a milder version for her and the kids. Still, the mild version was almost at Ginny's limits. Talk during lunch turned away from tourism and Ginny learned that he was attending a technical school and working for his uncle's company on his days off. As she suspected, he was quite young at nineteen. He had been raised across the river in an outlying neighborhood called Taling Chan. Ginny gave him her usual back story about being a simple British farm girl who decided to see the world. When Chakrii found out she was a published author, he was stunned and impressed. Lunch dragged a bit long, but the kids were kept happy when they were served a sweet rice pudding.

When they finished lunch, Chakrii took them the couple of blocks to the Grand Palace. He dropped them off and then went to find parking, returning a few minutes later. The next couple of hours were spent wandering the beautiful and massive complex. Chakrii was as knowledgeable on the palace and history as he was on the city and he provided a fantastic tour. The architecture was beyond stunning and Ginny used quite a bit of film on the one stop alone. After they finished, Chakrii made one more stop at Wat Pho. When they wrapped up there, even he could see that the kids were tired and made his way back to Ginny's condo. When Ginny went to pay Chakrii and tip him generously for the day, he tried to decline.

"Jen, I appreciate the tip, but can I get your phone number instead? I know this was business today, but I really enjoyed myself. I'd like a chance to get to know you more off hours."

"Really? I think I'd like that, but only if you accept a tip and my number. I know you're in school. Certainly you can use the money."

Chakrii thanked her and accepted the money. When he reached to shake her hand, she pulled him into a gentle hug. Grinning, he said goodbye and promised he would call soon.

Over the next couple of days, Ginny set a routine that saw her out visiting sites around the city in the morning and back at the condo in the afternoons for down time and lessons. In the evenings after the kids were asleep, she would work on her book. She didn't hear from Chakrii for a couple of days, but she knew he had classes. Someone who she did hear from was Valentin, her neighbor from a three floors below. She saw him several times in the lobby and on the elevator and he was obviously quite interested in her. She thought he was nice, but he was a bit too pushy for having just met her. She had found out that he was a marketing intern with a local investment firm. As his accent and name betrayed, he was Russian, originally from a small town outside St. Petersburg. Despite his somewhat overbearing nature, she always found him cheerful and easy to chat with.

Two days after her tour with Chakrii, he called to talk to her and let Ginny know he was definitely interested, but had had to leave town suddenly when his great-grandmother died. Ginny assured him she understood and wished him and his family well, and he assured her he would call when he was back. While she was interested in him, Ginny had plenty to see and do around the city. One afternoon after returning from some sightseeing, she encountered Val in the hallway again and they talked for a few minutes. Both the kids were fussy, so Ginny said goodbye, but not before Val extracted a promise for dinner that night. They ended up eating at a nearby Chinese restaurant and he kindly paid for the meal, despite Ginny's protests. She enjoyed the meal and conversation, but something about the young executive seemed a bit off. Brushing the feeling aside, they walked back to their building. As they separated, Val gave her a kiss on the cheek and then promptly exited at his floor. She was a bit stunned and not sure exactly what to think. Obviously he seemed more interested than she did. She pushed aside her concern and turned her focus to the kids and bedtime rituals.

Four days later, Chakrii called in the evening after classes and wanted to know what her schedule was. Ginny suppressed a chuckle at the idea of her 'schedule' and let him know that she was fairly open, but that the kids of course had to come along. He seemed to have no problem with that, and arranged to meet with her the next day in the afternoon after his classes. When he arrived at her building, security called up to let Ginny know she had a visitor. Chakrii was waiting and greeted her happily with a suggestion she readily accepted. He had ridden his motorbike, so they caught the Skytrain across the city to the old neighborhoods along the river. They wandered the canals and stopped in quaint shops that seemed to be ready to fall into the water. When Seb tired of walking, Chakrii carried him. As the sun began to set, they stopped at a small marina and chartered a boat ride further up the river, which thrilled the kids. When they disembarked in another impossibly ancient looking neighborhood, they wandered and talked until they found a small restaurant and stopped for dinner. After, they walked for a bit and Chakrii stopped at a flower vendor and bought Ginny a bouquet of exotic flowers. They then found a Skytrain station and rode back to Ginny's condo. When she said good night for the evening, he gave her a tender kiss which she returned happily. As the kiss deepened, they were shocked apart by a booming voice behind them.

"What the hell? Jen, what are you doing?"

Ginny turned around to see Val glaring at them angrily. His look was more than a bit scary and she suppressed a shudder as she prepared to respond. Before she could though, Chakrii stepped around her and placed himself between them as he met Val's glare.

"I don't know who you are, but I don't think this is your concern."

"Of course it's my concern! Jen and I are dating."

Ginny's anger had reached full throttle as she returned Val's glare.

"Valentin Gregorovich! We are not dating. We talk on occasion and we went to dinner once, during which you spent most of the time talking about yourself and ignoring my children completely. Chakrii here has been a hundred times more gracious and entertaining. You presume too much!"

"You fucking whore! You lead me on…"

Anything else Val was going to say was stopped when Chakrii's fist met his jaw.

"You will shut up and apologize to the lady now you fucking piece of garbage."

Ginny was starting to get fearful and had her hand in her bag, ready to pull her wand if needed when the security guard from the front desk appeared. After a few words, Val stalked away and left the building. Ginny took a deep breath and turned to her date.

"Sorry about that. I had no idea he thought we were in some kind of relationship. I simply thought he was a friend."

"I understand Jen. I'm worried that he lives in the same building with you. Promise me you'll be careful."

Ginny promised and gave him one more quick kiss before saying a final goodnight. Once she had the kids upstairs, she had to talk to Seb, who wanted to know about the angry man. After a bit of reassurance, he settled and Ginny put the kids to bed. She was getting ready herself when the phone rang and she saw it was Dean. She wondered how he always seemed to know when she needed to talk. She picked it up and answered quickly.

"Hi Dean."

"Hi. Alright, that greeting was positively morose. I called to see how you like Bangkok, but it doesn't sound like it's going well."

"The city is great Dean. Beautiful architecture, fascinating culture, and very spicy food. It's just I had a bad night tonight. Well, not completely bad. I had a nice date and then things blew up after. Not my date's fault. I somehow got caught in the middle of a triangle without realizing it."

"Alright, that requires more details. Spill."

Ginny sighed and told Dean about Val and Chakrii and the confrontation downstairs. When she finished, Dean let out a long breath.

"Damn Ginny, I feel bad for you. The Russian bloke sounds like a complete arsehole. I'm glad your date stood up for you. I guess I shouldn't be surprised that the guys are fighting over you. You're definitely worth it."

Ginny smiled. Leave it to Dean to always know how to cheer her up. They talked for another ten minutes about more pleasant topics, with Dean turning the speakerphone on so that Ken could join the conversation. They were both worried about Val since he lived in the same building, but Ginny promised she would be careful. When she hung up, she was feeling decidedly better.

The next morning, when she went to leave the building, Val got on the elevator when it reached his floor, and he glared at her and then sneered at Seb. That was the final clincher for Ginny as she stepped back a bit and drew her wand out of her bag just enough to cast a stunner at Val. Then she hit the stop button on the elevator before turning her attention back to Val. She did a quick obliviate and then cast a memorium adapto. She erased all memory of their friendship and then planted a suggestion that the young British woman from the eleventh floor should be avoided. Finally, she left him with a confundus as she restarted the elevator. When she got off the elevator, she left a confused looking young Russian standing in an empty elevator.

Two weeks after arriving in Bangkok, December arrived and Ginny was glad for the still pleasant temperatures offered by the close proximity to the equator. In the intervening weeks, the incident with Val had passed and he always seemed to avoid her with a strange expression whenever they crossed paths. Life had settled in well for her, as had her relationship with Chakrii. They saw each other several times a week and she found herself becoming attached to the attentive young man. They came from vastly different cultures, but they appreciated their differences and often spent long hours talking about them.

On December 5th, Chakrii celebrated his twentieth birthday and spent the majority of the day with his family and then came to Ginny's condo in evening. She had been teaching herself the local cuisine and had decided on preparing Gaeng Daeng, a red curry dish, as well as a coconut soup for dinner. When he arrived, the meal was well underway and he grinned as he sniffed deeply.

"Mmm, it smells yummy in here Jen."

Ginny went over to kiss him and then insisted he sit while she finished. Seb was fond of him and immediately took hold of his hand, dragging him to the living room to play. Soon dinner was ready though and she managed to tear Seb away from his games with his second favorite pastime, eating. When Chakrii took his first couple bites, he closed his eyes and whispered a few appreciative words in Thai. Ginny was just starting to understand a bit of the complex language, but she could tell he was happy. Once he opened his eyes, he reached to squeeze her hand and thanked her. The rest of dinner proceeded at a slow pace as they talked and he did his best to resemble a Weasley as he put away a prodigious amount of food. After dinner, they returned to the living room and Ginny presented him with his gift, a gift card to his favorite American clothing store. She knew he had been wanting new jeans, but American jeans weren't cheap. He was elated with the gift and begged that she come with him when he went shopping.

After spending a bit of time listening to music and cuddling while watching the kids play, it was time for them to go to bed. Chakrii was happy to help, as he had once before, and soon it was just the two of them. They were back on the couch in full snog once they didn't have little eyes watching. As the snog progressed, hands began to wander and then Chakrii pulled back.

"I should probably go now Jen. Thank you for.."

Whatever else he was going to say was silenced by Ginny's lips returning to his. She pulled herself tighter against him and rubbed her leg along his now obvious erection. When they came up for air, he looked at her questioningly.

"Chakrii, I'd like you to stay tonight if you wish."

He muttered a few more choice phrases in Thai before standing up and drawing her into his arms. They started to undress each other and then began to stumble for the bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes. When they were fully disrobed, he stood back for a moment to admire her.

"You're beautiful Jen. The most beautiful I've seen."

"Have you been with a woman before? I thought from a few comments you made…"

"Yes. I've had two serious girlfriends. I actually got in a bit of trouble when I was caught with my first girlfriend at seventeen. Still, I've never seen anything like you."

He stepped forward and took her in his arms as his erection ground into her stomach. She reached down to grip him and began to stroke, eliciting groans as he moved them to the bed. When Ginny sat down, he leaned her back so that her legs were still hanging off the bed. Then he grinned at her just before ducking down between her legs. When she felt his tongue flutter across her clit, she yelped and grabbed for his hair. She hadn't had anyone go down on her for too long and she felt herself fast approaching her peak already. It became obvious quickly that he knew quite well what he was doing, and when he dipped two fingers into her, she screamed and flooded his tongue with her juices. He kept working her through her orgasm, extending it almost to a painful point before stopping to let her catch her breath. Then he was up and kissing her again as he swung her legs around and kissed her breasts as he hovered over her. He was about to get up when Ginny stopped him.

"Jen, I have a couple condoms in my wallet. I just need to find my pants."

"Try the drawer in the bedside table."

Shaking his head at her, he leaned over and opened the drawer as indicated, pulling out a box of condoms. Ripping one open, he rolled it down his dripping shaft. Then he was kissing her again as she moaned and clutched at him. When he entered her slowly, Ginny gasped and threw her head back in relief. She needed this so badly and hadn't been with anyone since leaving Montana. Then he began to set a slow rhythm and her thoughts were brought back to the present as she begged him to take her faster. Doing as requested, he worked up his speed as he felt the familiar tingle and willed himself to hold off. Then Ginny came, digging her fingers into his bum as she cried out. Feeling her muscles clamp down on him, Chakrii groaned in relief and let loose. He hadn't been with a woman in a while and came hard, quaking as he finally felt himself soften. When he rolled off his lover, Ginny looked over and smiled at him.

"Happy birthday to you. Although that was quite happy for me as well and my birthday was months ago."

Chakrii chuckled and shook his head as he drew her in for a kiss that turned into a snog. Soon he was ready to go again and he was glad she had been prepared as they made love two more times during the night. The next morning they were awakened by the sound of Amaia calling from the other room and Ginny threw on a robe while she went to collect her children and fix breakfast. They ended up spending the morning together before Chakrii had to work in the afternoon.

Over the next couple of weeks, Chakrii became a regular guest at the condo several nights a week. Their dates frequently took them around the city, but they also made a several forays outside of town thanks to the excellent train coverage in the city. Truthfully, Ginny felt she had seen what she wanted of Bangkok, but her relationship with Chakrii kept her in the city. The condo had been an experiment and it worked well since she had decided to stay so long. Christmas was fast approaching and it was interesting to see the approach to the Christian holiday in the largely Buddhist country. The city had enough expats and tourists that signs of the commercial side of Christmas could be seen frequently in shops, hotels and restaurants. Ginny thought it was rather funny to see elephant statues with santa hats, but that was all part of the Thai view of the holiday. She had talked to a few people about it and they all acknowledged the strange mix of cultures. A few also mentioned that Singapore was where the holiday was truly celebrated in glorious fashion. With that in mind, Ginny decided on what to get Chakrii for Christmas. A couple of days later, after dinner, she presented him with a festive red envelope with a small bow on it.

"Jen, what's this?"

"An early Christmas present. Yes, I know you're Buddhist, but go ahead and open it. I think you'll like it."

Shrugging, he did as requested and his eyes lit up when he saw the ticket to Singapore. He looked up and grinned at her.

"Chakrii, I know you said you went to Singapore as a boy and wanted to go back someday. You're also off from school and I called your uncle and he gave you the time off. I want to celebrate Christmas in Singapore with you."

"Really? Wow. This is wonderful. I can't wait."

He leaned across the table and gave her a very grateful kiss. The rest of dinner was then spent discussing travel plans since they left in three days.

The flight from Bangkok to Singapore took two and a half hours, delivering them around noon on the 22nd of December. Ginny had arranged for them to spend five days and reserved a hotel on the edge of Chinatown. It wasn't cheap, but it was more affordable than some other very posh parts of town. As soon as they arrived, it seemed like Christmas was everywhere and the kids couldn't stop oohing, aahing, and squealing over all the lights, figurines and decorations. With the colonial history of the country, a large Christian population, and gobs of money, the city went all out in its celebration. After leaving the airport and getting a taxi to the hotel, Ginny, Chakrii, and the kids left to wander Chinatown and explore the city. The primary language in the city was English, with Mandarin, and several other languages also spoken frequently. Ginny found it even easier to get around than Bangkok, although after her first half day in the city, she noticed it was quite a bit more expensive.

The next couple of days leading up to Christmas were spent seeing everything from a modern aquarium to an ancient Buddhist temple. They also rode the Singapore flyer giant ferris wheel and went to a special zoo for nocturnal animals that was open only at night. With all the lights decorating for Christmas, they made a point to return to the hotel in the afternoons for rest so that they could stay out later and enjoy the temperate climate and amazing light displays. Of course, while the kids rested, Ginny and her boyfriend found themselves engaging in more strenuous activities as Chakrii made it his goal to pleasure her daily and usually nightly as well. She knew that her sex drive was high and was glad to have someone who could match her.

One of their favorite spots in the evenings was Orchard Road. While it was the ultimate tourist destination with its abundance of high end shopping, the street at night at Christmas was truly breathtaking and never ceased to entertain the kids. The selection of food was also wide and varied. On subsequent nights, they enjoyed everything from Chinese, to Malay, American, and Indian cuisines.

On the actual morning of Christmas, Ginny and Chakrii were up early with the kids as they opened their gifts and enjoyed their stockings that were stuffed with numerous small toys and sweets. Ginny's gift from her boyfriend was a beautiful pair of jade earrings with a matching bracelet. While the kids enjoyed their gifts, Ginny ordered room service and they spent the morning having a lie-in. That afternoon the hotel served Christmas dinner buffet style and Ginny had reserved them seats when she booked the room. The dinner was billed as 'traditional' Christmas fare, which it was to an extent. The traditional items were all present, but with a bit of a twist. The turkey was seasoned with ginger and cardamom and was so delicious and different that Ginny asked and received the marinade recipe. The buffet also offered everything from sweet ginger potatoes to ham stuffed spring rolls and red curry and rice. After stuffing themselves with the main course and making their way to the laden dessert table, Ginny was amazed to find a massive Yule log cake, much like she would expect to find back home.

That evening, after spending time enjoying the decorations at Marina Bay, they returned back to their room just as Dean was calling. He and Ken both talked to Ginny and the kids for a while and then Ginny called an end to the long, but wonderful holiday.

Ginny, Chakrii, and the kids spent another two days in Singapore before flying back to Bangkok. Four days later they celebrated New Years together on a river cruise that allowed an excellent view of the lights of the city and several fireworks shows. Ginny had now been in Bangkok for six weeks and found herself happily embracing the different pulse of life in Asia.

Early the next morning, after several delicious rounds of lovemaking, Ginny was awakened by her phone ringing. She had only been asleep for a couple of hours and initially wanted to ignore it, but then she saw it was Levi. Not having talked to her agent in a couple of months, she picked up the phone and answered groggily.

"Happy New Year's Eve Jen! I just wanted to call and wish you a good start to the New Year. How are you?"

"Mmhmm. Thanks Levi. I'm good. Just tired. And it's already the new year here. I'm in Bangkok."

"Damn. I knew there was a reason I sat down before calling you. I never know where you'll end up. So, how long are you in Bangkok for? Are you still working on the book?"

"I've been here six weeks. I've got a condo so I can stay longer. I've got reasons to stay put for now. And, yes, still working on the book. It's about three quarters complete."

"Reasons. Got it. I suppose your reasons to stay has a name."

Ginny shook her head as Levi laughed at her. Then Chakrii mumbled next to her, which Levi obviously heard since he laughed louder.

"Alright Jen, I suppose it's still early there. I'll let you go. Keep me updated on how you're doing."

Ginny mumbled an affirmative and hung up the phone. As she fell back onto her pillow, she was instantly asleep.

The first couple of weeks of the new year returned to routine as Ginny did indeed make progress on her book in the evenings, while exploring the city and surrounding towns during the daytime. Immediately after the new year, she sent another brief note home to her father. Chakrii was back in school after his break and she saw him less than she would like.

One day, while walking home from picking up groceries, she stopped outside a tattoo shop that she had walked by a number of times. The pictures in the window all showed stunning artwork, so she decided it was time to add on to her flowers. When she entered the shop, she was surprised to find a fellow Brit behind the counter who introduced himself as Marcus. After explaining what she wanted and showing him her existing tattoo, he declared that it was a simple enough addition and that he could take care of it immediately. Forty minutes later, Ginny left the shop with two new flowers added to her vine. For Thailand, she had a ratchaphruek flower, otherwise known as the flower of the golden shower tree. For Singapore, she added a special pinkish purple orchid. The orchid for Singapore twisted around and landed just below her elbow, officially extending the tattoo to her lower arm.

Chakrii was quite busy with school and she missed him now that they only got together once or twice a week. She had also been contemplating her dream and decided that she wanted to talk to him. At the start of the third week of January, she got her chance one evening when they returned from dinner. After putting the kids to bed, they were in the living room and Ginny sat down on the couch and turned to talk to her boyfriend. He had seemed a bit distant at dinner and now he seemed nervous. Deciding that there was no time like the present, she tried to open the conversation.

"Chakrii, I.." "Jen.."

As they both spoke at the same time, they stopped and looked at each other before Chakrii nodded.

"Go ahead Jen. What did you want to say?"

"No, you first. What I need to talk about will take a bit."

"Alright…um…Jen, you know I care about you right?"

Ginny started to get a queasy feeling and nodded.

"Well, these past couple of months have been great, but I've been doing some thinking. Actually this started before Singapore, but I tried to push my thoughts aside. The thing is Jen that I know you like the city, but I also know you don't plan on staying here permanently. Also, while you are embracing my culture, I still feel like there is a gap between us. I've been trying to work through this, but then something else happened a several weeks ago. When I returned to school for the new session, an old friend was there that I haven't seen in a couple of years. Her name is Malee and we dated briefly before she left to help family in Chiang Mai. I have to be honest and tell you that I'm still interested in her and she also wants to try again. I told her though that I was already seeing someone and I haven't done anything to act on my feelings. I care about you Jen, but I think we need to stop seeing each other."

Ginny sat back, stunned. She looked at Chakrii and he looked pained. He was obviously finding this as hard as she was. Well, maybe not quite as hard. She supposed she shouldn't be too surprised, but where did this leave her plan? She got up and walked around the room for several minutes, thinking. Once she had her thoughts collected, she sat down across from him again.

"Alright, well thank you for being honest. I'm a bit shocked, but I want you to be happy. And you're right, I probably won't be staying here much longer. There is something else though. I had a plan to talk to you tonight, but that's changed now. Still, I want to go ahead. Honestly, what I have to ask doesn't require that we be in a lasting relationship. I know you've been curious before about the kids since they all look so different. Well, it's time I explain why."

Ginny took a deep breath and proceeded to detail Chakrii about her rainbow dream and how she built her family. She could see realization dawning in his eyes as she approached the end.

"So, I can tell you are figuring out where this is going. I want another baby Chakrii and I want my baby to be ethnically different. I know Wyatt is young, but I'm ready and I like having them all close together. Would you be willing to get me pregnant? It doesn't have to be anything beyond the physical. And I won't require anything from you except that the child knows who you are. Your level of involvement is up to you."

Now it was Chakrii's turn to get up and pace the room as he muttered in his native language. When he returned to the couch, he didn't bother to sit as he looked down at Ginny.

"This is all a bit unbelievable Jen. Really? Your family is some kind of experiment? Look, I care about you and you're amazing in bed. While I'd certainly enjoy the work of getting you pregnant, I just don't know."

Ginny rose to talk to him face to face, but he turned and started pacing again. Eventually he returned.

"Jen, I'm sorry, but I can't do this. I want a couple of kids someday, but now is not the time. And I can't imagine knowing I have a child out somewhere around the world that I don't get to see. Look, I know I've hurt you, even though I tried to be as easy as I could, but I think this is it for us."

Ginny nodded and tried to hold herself together. Chakrii had turned to grab his backpack and then turned back to her.

"Jen, take care of yourself. You have my phone number. Please stay in touch. I'll always remember these couple of months we had together."

With that, he stepped out the door as Ginny gave in and collapsed on a couch, crying. She knew that any one of the her kids' fathers could have refused her request, but it stung more than she had expected. Also, the fact that their relationship was completely over now was a shock. It all seemed so sudden. Eventually she collected herself and decided she needed a long soak before bed. As she soaked, she thought about her time in Bangkok now that she had nothing tying her to the city. She already had an idea of where she wanted to go next and she supposed now was the time to move on.

Two days later, Ginny and the kids boarded an afternoon train to Kuala Lumpur. The scheduled trip was set at 22 hours and she reserved a double sleeper for just under a 100 US dollars. As the train pulled out, she watched as Bangkok disappeared, setting another chapter of her journeys and life behind her.

o-o-o-o-o

 **A quick note. I realize that during Ginny's travels visas may be needed. Certainly for a British citizen, fewer countries require it, but some still do. I've decided to skip that detail, since I think it's a safe assumption that someone as well traveled as she is at this point will take care of those details. Also, I haven't given specifics on the kids and their passports, but once again I think the assumption is safe that she is handling that. In some places I perhaps go into too much detail, and I'm trying to avoid the boring bits.**


	38. Hopping Around Asia

Chapter 38 – Hopping Around Asia

The train headed west out of Bangkok and then turned south. Much of the journey went through fields and rice paddies, but at a couple of points the train swung closer to the water and Ginny was able to see the Gulf of Thailand. The train was a bit older, but the staff onboard were all quite kind and made a point to make sure the young mother travelling alone was comfortable. At one point shortly before it got dark, the train touched the edge of a national park and Ginny watched the sunset through the tropical plants. During the journey she pointed out sights to the kids, but also kept games going to keep them entertained. She had paid a bit more for their private compartment, but it was completely worth it.

When dinner was served, there were several options, but Ginny chose the safe stir fry since she thought the curry may be too spicy. The food was amazingly good and she and the kids all cleaned their trays. After, she took all the kids down the aisle to the bathroom and did her best to give them sponge baths. When they returned to their compartment, it was almost done being converted for the night by one of the staff. The main seat had been folded down into a wider bed, while a fold down bunk above had been lowered and sheets had been put on both. It left about a half meter space to walk down the side of the compartment, but it would work for the night. She quickly settled Seb and Amaia on the lower bunk and read them stories. She then put Wyatt in his seat since he slept well in it and placed him against the wall in the upper bunk with her. It was tight, but it was only for one night. As the train rocked and swayed, she found sleep to be sporadic, but each time she leaned over to check on the kids below, they were unfazed.

Morning dawned and a light knock announced that someone had come to take their order for breakfast. Ginny got up and took the kids down to the bathroom while the compartment was changed back. They then ate breakfast while watching forested hills crawl by outside the window. The landscape throughout the ride was quite diverse and it was interesting to see it from the ground. As they were finishing breakfast, they stopped at the border and Ginny produced passports and papers for her and the kids before they proceeded on again. Mid-morning they passed through the large and bustling station in Butterworth. The next main stop after that was at the Ipoh station, which Ginny admired for its neoclassical architecture that showed the definite colonial influence. Finally, they began to approach Kuala Lumpur and the views from the train became more and more congested. Shortly before three in the afternoon, they finally arrived.

Tired from her long travel, Ginny found a cart and then left the station and hailed a taxi. Her first look at the city as she stepped to the taxi line showed a large bustling street, but the air was clean and the man who stepped forward from the taxi van she selected spoke impeccable English. He took her quickly to the Sentral district, where she had reserved a long term stay hotel for a weekly rate. While she had enjoyed her condo in Bangkok, she still had to decide how long to stay in Kuala Lumpur. Her driver talked nonstop during the drive, imparting quite a bit of information. Unfortunately, Ginny hadn't slept well and was only able to absorb about half of what he said.

Upon arriving at her hotel, she was greeted warmly and her bags were immediately whisked onto a cart. She checked in in record time and went to what was billed as a junior suite. It was similar to many other hotels she had stayed at in layout, but the furnishings emphasized where she was, with lots of warm wood furniture and batik bed coverings. The small living room had the usual pullout, while the bedroom had a very comfortable queen size bed. Once she had all her bags settled, she and the kids crawled in the big bed for a brief nap. As night fell, she packed up her stroller and went to get her first look at the neighborhood, while also finding dinner.

The next day Ginny had everyone up and out early. After a quick stop to purchase passes, she and the kids boarded the monorail and began to see the city. When they reached the KLCC central district, they left the monorail behind and immediately saw the sky-reaching Petronas towers. All of the city that she had seen so far looked quite modern, but in the KLCC it was even more so. Much of the neighborhood was high end businesses and condo residences, as well as a number of embassies. They were soon back on the monorail and circled around town until they reached the Jamek station. From there, they walked to where the Klang and Gombak rivers converged and crossed over to the Dataran Merdeka square. The walk was quite nice and Ginny was impressed at the clean, tree canopied streets. The trees were welcome since the mid-day temperature reached 30 Celsius, which she found remarkable for January. Near the square, they purchased a couple of plates of delicious Indian food and then ate it in the park while Ginny watched the diverse crowds go by. From there they took a boat ride down the Klang river before getting off at the Sri Kandaswamy Kovil Hindu temple. The kids were starting to wear down, so after taking a number pictures, they caught the monorail for a short ride to their hotel. After a bit of rest, the later afternoon was spent in the hotel's rooftop pool.

The following day was a bit less busy with the only major stop being the bird park. The park was close to the Sentral district and was an absolutely massive open air aviary that was one of the largest green spaces in the city. The kids of course loved it and Ginny took lots of pictures of them feeding birds, as well as pictures with a wide range of birds perching on them. Once again the day ended back at the rooftop pool, where her little fish could enjoy one of their favorite pastimes. That night as she was getting ready for baths, Ginny received a phone call and was surprised to see that it was Levi. After not talking to him for a couple of months, he had now called her twice in two weeks and she had to wonder what was going on. When she answered and he seemed more excited than usual, she was even more suspicious.

"Hi Jen. How are you doing? Still in Bangkok?"

"Hi Levi. I'm well and enjoying Kuala Lumpur."

"Ha! I should have known you would have moved on. Still, you're in Asia, which is good."

"Alright, what are you hinting at Levi?"

Ginny's agent laughed and then collected himself.

"You are too astute Jen. I have another favor to ask. There's another convention. This one is in Tokyo. They're big on sci-fi and fantasy there and they want representatives from different countries. Also, once again, the fantasy genre is less represented."

"Alright, when is it and what are the terms? Please tell me this isn't another last minute one."

"Well, not as much as Atlantic City was. The convention doesn't start for nine days. Same terms as before, first class all the way and a 5,000 dollar bonus."

Ginny contemplated for a minute while flipping through some papers and a guide book to look at a map.

"Jen, you still there?"

"Yes Levi. Just contemplating my travel guides. I am willing to do the convention, but one slight adjustment on the terms. You agreed to first class tickets to Tokyo. Well, I'd like to do a stopover for a couple of days in Taipei. I'll cover hotel costs, but I need a flight from Kuala Lumpur to Taipei, say day after tomorrow. Then I'd like three days in Taipei after my arrival day before then flying to Tokyo. That should put me in the city the day before the convention."

"Alright, that sounds fair. Can't say I blame you, I've heard Taiwan is beautiful. Personally, the only part of Asia I've seen is Japan. Alright, let me get the travel department working on details. Where can I send your ticket information to?"

Ginny gave Levi her hotel information and then they talked for a few more minutes. After the kids were in bed, Ginny began planning the next week of her travels. Ironically, the arrangements meant that she didn't get any writing done, but by the end of the evening she had her hotel in Taipei booked and an outline of what she wanted to see.

The following day, Ginny and the kids caught a train out of the city a short distance to visit the famous Batu caves, a large Hindu shrine that featured several large statues, as well as the amazing limestone caves that the shrine was set in. After, they went back to the Sentral district and did some more shopping before returning to the hotel to pack and rest. That evening they took one final trip to the KLCC and visited the Petronas towers at night, which had come highly recommended by the hotel staff. That night, after the kids were asleep, Ginny received a phone call from Brett checking in and he was only a bit surprised by her location. They talked for a while and then she went to bed early.

The next day, Ginny and the kids made the four and a half hour flight to Taipei. After the usual wait at customs, she hailed a taxi and was glad to once again find that English was fairly common. The ride to her hotel on the edge of the Datong district took about twenty five minutes with traffic and allowed her to get a good look at the city. It was already early afternoon so she opted to look around the neighborhood and spend some time letting the kids play at Riverside Park along the Tamsui river a couple of blocks from the hotel. That night after dinner, she was surprised to get a phone call from Chakrii checking on her. He seemed genuinely concerned that he hadn't handled the break up well, but she reassured him that she was fine and told him about the convention.

The following day she took the MRT train to the spectacular Lungshan Temple, then they went to Chiang Kai-Shek Memorial Hall. After an amazing lunch of dumplings, Ginny knew it was time for something for the kids and walked the few blocks to Daan Park. After a couple of hours of play at the well-equipped park, they returned to the hotel for the usual afternoon respite.

For her second day in the country, Ginny decided to get out of the city a bit and caught the early train to Hualien, down the mountainous and beautiful east coast of the island. The train skirted the edge of the Taroko National Park and arrived in the station two and half hours after leaving Taipei. From the station, she took a tour van into the park for a three hour tour of key sights and seemingly endless vistas to photograph, including the Taroko Gorge and the Eternal Spring Shrine. At the end of the tour, she caught a return train back to the city.

After seeing some of the countryside, Ginny's last day in Taiwan was spent in New Taipei City and then shopping along Zhongxiao East Road. The kids each picked toys and Ginny found herself a pair of pearl earrings. She already had two piercings on each ear, low on the lobe, and decided she didn't want to remove her current earrings, so she found a piercing salon and had pinna piercings done. She then moved her small jade studs up and put the larger pearls in her primary lobe piercings, with her small gold stars just above them. She also found an amazingly carved small jade dragon piercing and replaced her simple nose stud with it. She knew the jewelry was a splurge, but she loved the look when she was done, even if the pinna piercing had been quite a bit more painful than her lobe piercings. After the shopping was done, she and the kids found a buffet restaurant and gorged on every kind of fantastic Chinese food before returning to the hotel.

The next morning Ginny and the kids were once again in the air. The flight to Tokyo wasn't bad at just over three hours. Levi had said that someone would meet her at the airport and she was a bit disappointed when she found out he wouldn't be attending. After collecting her bags, she emerged into the meeting area and saw a petite young woman holding up a sign with her name. She greeted the woman, who introduced herself as Kioko and led them out to find a taxi that could accommodate all of them. She selected one of the few vans and then helped Ginny settle the kids while the luggage was loaded. With the kids in the back, she took a seat next to Ginny and began narrating the ride.

In between detailing areas like Sakura, Yotsukaido, Narashino, and Koto, Kioko chatted personably and Ginny learned that she was an intern for the local tourism agency that was sponsoring the convention. Her English was barely accented and she made sure to turn around and talk to the kids during the long ride. Ginny told her a bit about herself and Kioko seemed especially fascinated by Ginny's tattoos. Tattoos were becoming a bit more accepted, but were still frowned upon and not as common in Japan. As Ginny explained each of her flowers, Kioko was impressed and wanted details on each place. As Ginny was talking, Kioko would be listening intently and then put a hand up to ask Ginny to stop. Ginny would pause and the young woman would then give another bit of trivia about some nearby attraction they were passing by. When she finished, she would stop and smile at Ginny, wanting her to continue. As Ginny watched the city go by, she was amazed at the size and the hustle of the city. Tokyo was the biggest city she had seen by far, with Kioko informing her that it was around 13 million. The closer they got to the city center, it only got crazier and Ginny was already feeling overwhelmed. After a drive of an hour, they crossed over a bridge and Kioko announced that the exhibition center was right ahead of them. Ginny leaned forward and had her first view of the unusual Tokyo Big Sight building, which looked like a cluster of joined, upside-down pyramids on blocky stilts. The taxi turned to the left and stopped at a high rise across the street and Ginny realized they were at her hotel.

As her bags were taken care of, Kioko escorted Ginny inside and helped her to check in. After giving detailed instructions to the staff, she turned to Ginny.

"Jen, your suite is ready. I've been assigned to take care of you while you're working the show. I know you may want to rest, but if not, I can give you more of a tour."

"Actually, I think I'd like that. Let me get a quick look at the suite and then I'll meet you back down here."

Ginny went to check out her suite and found it to be quite lavish with two bedrooms and bathrooms, as well as a full living room and small kitchen. There was a gift basket with toys for the kids, as well as a number of treats that she would have to check out later. Once she saw her bags were settled, she went back down to meet Kioko. Her guide hailed another taxi and then directed the driver as they made their way off the small strip of land that jutted into Tokyo Bay where the exhibition center was located. They drove around the Chiyoda district and then stopped at the Imperial Palace, which Kioko made their first stop. They bypassed the standard tour, as Kioko led them around the magnificently maintained grounds with views of the spectacular architecture of the palace.

After spending close to an hour at the Palace, they caught another taxi and circled around, crossing the Sumida river. Ginny had asked for lunch and someplace for the kids to enjoy. Kioko directed them to a small restaurant in the Chitose neighborhood where the specialty was sushi. Ginny was a bit intimidated, but decided to take Kioko's recommendation as a number of different kinds were brought to the table. They were all presented beautifully and all the kids knew was that it was good looking food. Seb took his first bite and his brow furrowed a bit, then he relaxed and smiled as he shoved the rest of the piece in his mouth. Laughing at her son, Ginny took the plunge and soon her appetite had her devouring the excellent food. Amaia also took her brother's lead as Kioko smiled at their enjoyment. The young woman was very kind, especially with the kids, and even helped clean faces after lunch. She insisted on putting all of the expenses on the company card, as Ginny and the other authors all were being treated as VIPs.

After lunch, they decided to make the brief walk to the Tokyo Edo museum, which focused on the history from the Edo period. The building was another amazing bit of architecture even before they entered. Once inside, the history was quite fascinating and the kids loved the dioramas. By the time they finished with the museum, Ginny declared it was time to go back for some rest. They caught another taxi and went back to the hotel by a different route, taking several bridges across canals. Once they were there, Ginny thanked Kioko and promised to meet her downstairs in the morning to go to the convention. That night she and the kids ate downstairs at the hotel, greatly enjoying a couple of servings of chanko-nabe with a bowl of soba soup.

The next morning Kioko met them downstairs after breakfast and greeted Ginny with enthusiasm before quickly escorting her across the busy road to the exhibition center. Once they were in the center, it took them another fifteen minutes to get to the space set up for the convention. All of the authors were spaced along the outside aisles and Kioko led her to a corner spot, indicating that it had been set up exactly as Mr. Abramson had specified. Ginny had a large table with movable barriers on each side and a play area for the kids behind her with no possibility of escape. Both of her books were already displayed prominently and a basket of snacks and a tray of cold drinks was also waiting. Ginny looked around and saw that another author appeared to also have a minder. Later in the day she would see that each of the six featured authors had escorts who were waiting on them. Japan definitely knew how to spoil them. Kioko gave Ginny her number and left to run other errands around the hall, but indicated she would come immediately if Ginny needed anything. Soon the convention began and Ginny prepared for her long day. Kioko stopped by briefly, stacking more books and checking on Ginny as needed. At lunch, she politely shut the table down and took Ginny to the back hall where lunch had been set up.

During lunch, Ginny got to talk to the other authors and was surprised that two of them had actually heard of her, although they hadn't read her books. Four of the featured guests were well known, but herself and one other author were still relatively unknown. The other was a hard sci-fi writer by the name of Jack Mason. He was from Australia and a bit odd, but he was whip-smart and she enjoyed talking to him. His first book had just been published six months previously and he had also been selected last minute. Soon lunch was over and Ginny was back to work for another three hours. After she finished, she took the kids back to the hotel and indicated to Kioko that they would stay in for the evening. Ginny maintained the same routine for the next two days, spending four hours in the morning and three in the afternoons at the show, with lunch in between for an hour. She talked to everyone, but especially chatted up Jack, who she was feeling a definite attraction to. On the third day, he seemed to have realized and pulled Ginny aside at the end of lunch to talk.

"Look Jen, you're nice and all, and obviously you have no problem attracting men, but I'm not interested in attachments and obligations, so you can stop the flirting. Anyway, I like blondes."

Ginny was a bit surprised at the sudden rebuff, but collected herself quickly and nodded.

"Fine. Good luck with the book."

With that, Ginny turned and walked away. She had one more two hour session the next morning and then her time with the show wrapped. She saw Jack as she left, but they both made a point of ignoring each other. As she left, she did stop and talk to Kioko. The young woman indicated she was still assigned to Ginny for the day and Ginny took her up on her offer as they left to explore the Shinjuku Gyoen National Gardens. It was still early in the year, so not much was in bloom, but the bonsai were beautiful, as well as the traditional tea house. Ginny let the kids run for a bit and they also enjoyed feeding some very unusual looking ducks. The gardens were quite large and took the rest of the afternoon.

When Kioko escorted them back to the hotel, she informed Ginny that the hotel was booked through the night, but was available if Ginny wanted to book it longer. Ginny went with her to the front desk and got quite the shock when she was given a 'discounted' price for her suite of 1,400 US dollars a night. Kioko realized the problem and went to the lobby to make some phone calls. Ginny went and sat to wait for her and, after about twenty minutes, she set the phone down for a moment and smiled at Ginny.

"Jen, I have found you a place. It's small, but a friend of my cousin works there. It's in Ueno. Full bedroom and private bath. Cost is 31,500 yen a night."

Ginny did a quick calculation. That was still a bit over 300 US dollars. She supposed for Tokyo that was cheap, but it definitely meant she wouldn't be staying long. Still, she wanted a couple of more days and nodded at Kioko while holding up two fingers to indicate the number of nights. Once Kioko had the room booked, Ginny thanked her and tried to tip her, but Kioko refused.

"No Jen, tips are not normal for this. Plus, I consider you a friend now. I have to work tomorrow, but then I have a few days off. I'd be happy to show you around more."

"That sounds great Kioko, thanks. I'll give you a call tomorrow night and we'll plan. Can I give you a hug?"

Kioko nodded and gave Ginny a tentative hug. Ginny knew it wasn't common for her culture, but truly did feel as if she was now a friend more than a business associate. With the arrangements finalized, she finally got the kids upstairs to rest.

The next day Ginny and the kids caught a taxi to Ueno and checked into her new hotel. She and the kids then went to Ueno Park and made their first stop at the Children's Amusement Center, a small amusement park with rides focused on small children, all with a distinctive Japanese animation style. The kids were beside themselves as they ran from ride to ride and Ginny snapped pictures. It was a weekday and there weren't a lot of crowds, so the park only took a bit over an hour. Once they finished, they wandered through Ueno Park toward Ueno Zoo. The zoo was the oldest in Japan and Kioko had insisted it was a mandatory stop. The zoo was quite large and Ginny enjoyed it as much as the kids. The highlight for her were the two giant pandas, the first she had seen. They spent the rest of the day at the zoo, stopping as they left and the kids picked up two separate bags of small, plastic toy animals that they could share and play with. Ginny also bought them all t-shirts, including Wyatt. When they returned to the hotel, they were tired but quite happy.

The following day Ginny and the kids met Kioko downstairs. Kioko decided that since Ginny planned on leaving the city the next day, she needed to see some more of the neighborhoods around Tokyo. They started by taking the train to Akihabara, the electronics district of the city. Ginny was amazed at the chaos of the streets and the cacophony of color displayed in the multitude of advertisements plastered to all the buildings. Kioko talked to her a bit about the evolution of the electronics industry in the country and then asked Ginny if she wanted to shop. The only thing she had been considering was a telephoto lens, so Kioko led her to a camera store. A salesman saw the camera Ginny was carrying and immediately led her to the section she needed. When she saw the price on the lens, she was thrilled and decided to also purchase a macro lens. The second lens was more of a specialty lens, but the two lenses together were less than a single lens would have been elsewhere.

After looking around a bit more, they caught the Metro to Shibuya. Kioko again was able to give Ginny some interesting history as she watched the famous Shibuya Crossing with a mixture of awe and fear. After a brief walk around, they next went to the Shinjuku district. The first thing they needed to do was find lunch. They bought food from a vendor and took it to a nearby park, where they were able to view the Kumano Shrine while they ate. As they took their first bites, Kioko asked Ginny about her future travel plans.

"So Jen, your hotel reservation is only one more night. Where are you going next?"

"I'm not sure Kioko. I want to see Mount Fuji and some other parts of the country. Tokyo is fascinating, but it's way too big for me. I think I will catch the bullet train to Mount Fuji tomorrow and then decide on where to go next. Maybe Nagoya."

"Nagoya is still big. Millions of people. So, you want to see the country?"

Ginny nodded.

"Well, I have an idea. I don't have another convention for eight days. I want to go home to Kurobe. Normally I'd take the train and sleep, but the drive is beautiful. I consider you a friend now, would you like to come see my home? Kurobe is on the west coast. It is quite small and very beautiful."

"Really? That sounds like fun. I consider you a friend as well. I'll agree as long as you let me pay the expenses. It's the least I can do."

Kioko grinned and seemed about to jump out of her seat with excitement.

"Alright, so what view do you want of Fuji? I can recommend a good village. A bit of a tourist spot, but beautiful."

"I'll yield to you my friend. We just need to not make the days too long for the kids."

"Of course. Alright, so we rent a car tomorrow. Or a van. Probably better for the kids. The drive to Oshino will take maybe two hours or a bit less depending on traffic. We will want to see Lake Yamanakako also. Maybe spend a couple of hours. Then we can drive to Nagano. That's about three hours. We can stay in Nagano and then spend a partial day there before driving to my home. Kurobe is another two hours after."

"That sounds wonderful. I can't wait."

"Neither can I. Now though, let us see a bit more of Tokyo."

They finished their lunch and walked around to view the shrine before crossing the park to the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building. They went to the 45th floor and looked out over all of the mass of the sprawling city. The kids loved it and ran from one window to another. Ginny ended up taking Seb, while Kioko followed Amaia. They spent about twenty minutes checking the view and then left to catch the Metro again. They rode to the Omote-Sando station and then walked up the famous street to admire more of the amazing, modern architecture that defined Tokyo. The variety of shops was amazing, but Ginny didn't see anything that tempted her. They soon made it to the park and the famous and beautiful Meiji shrine. After a walk around, she let the kids play a bit, but they were beginning to drag. Kioko saw it too and turned to Ginny.

"Alright Jen, the kids seem to have had enough. After they've rested, do you want to do something tonight before we leave?"

"Sure, what do you have in mind?"

"A dinner boat on the Arakawa river. It's a different view of the city and I love it with all the lights."

"Ooh, that does sound like fun. And the kids love boats."

With that decided, they caught the Metro again and Kioko left a couple of stops before Ginny and the kids. She was going to make the dinner boat reservations and then meet Ginny at the hotel later. When Ginny got back to the hotel, she settled the older kids and fed Wyatt before sitting down to read her tourist book to find out where they were going the next day. That night she and the kids once again met Kioko in the lobby and then caught the Metro to the small marina. The dinner boat wasn't cheap, but the food was excellent and the views of the city were stunning. At the end of the day, Ginny was tired but quite happy with what she had seen of Tokyo.

The following morning, Kioko met them downstairs with the van she had rented and they began the drive out of the city. They had about fifteen minutes of heavy traffic and then it cleared some. A bit less than two hours later, they arrived at the village of Oshino Hakkai. The day was a bit cold, but the weather was clear and perfect and Mount Fuji showed in all its glory. They walked around the village, looking at the thatched roof houses and many ponds that dotted the village. The kids got a chance to feed rice crackers to the carp and Ginny picked up a beautiful silk scarf before leaving town and heading north to Nagano. The scenery was consistently beautiful as they traveled through the mountains, stopping at a few small villages and towns. About halfway to Nagano, the snow started and gradually grew thicker. The roads though had been kept clear and the winter wonderland was beautiful. After a few hours' drive, they reached Nagano around four in the afternoon.

Kioko drove them through a bit of town, being familiar with Nagano since it was the nearest large city to the small town she had grown up in. They gradually made their way to their hotel, north of Joyama park. Ginny was insisting on covering the petrol and hotel costs, so they had opted for a smaller, cheaper hotel. The room had two double beds and the hotel provided one toddler bed that was placed between them. Ginny then put her travel crib on the other side between the bed and wall and figured she would sleep with Amaia, who didn't move as much in her sleep. It was tight, but it would work for a night. Once they were settled in the hotel, they left to walk to the nearby Zenkoji temple. The air was cold and Ginny definitely hadn't changed her view on prolonged snow exposure, but the city was beautiful and interesting. After visiting the temple, they found dinner and called an end to the long day.

The next morning was spent looking around Nagano and then they left town shortly before lunch for the short drive to Yamanouchi. The drive wound them further into the mountains, providing stunning vistas as they got a very different view of Japan than Tokyo had offered. It was now the second day of February and winter was at its peak. Their end destination in Yamanouchi was the Jigokudani Monkey Park, famous for its monkeys that liked to bathe in the local hot springs. When they arrived, everyone bundled for the short hike to the springs from the parking lot. The path up had monkeys along the way and both kids were beyond excited, with Ginny and Kioko each taking one of them to hold them back from chasing the animals. When they reached the springs, the kids were as fascinated as Ginny by the scene. They stayed for a while and then left to wind back through the mountains, before driving south of Nagano and then going west to Kurobe.

The rest of the drive took about two and a half hours as they gradually exited the mountains and dipped down to the seaside town where Kioko had been born and raised. They crossed through a small business area and then drove past farm fields that were waiting for the spring thaw before reaching an average middle class neighborhood that featured simple houses with clean lines that gave the distinct impression of Japan without being overly stylized. As Kioko pulled up in front of one of the houses, an older woman stepped out in the garden and waved. Kioko had the van parked and made her way quickly to embrace the woman. Ginny collected the kids and then went to join her friend. Kioko turned to Ginny and pulled her closer.

"Jen, this is my mother, Hikari. She doesn't speak much English, so I'll translate."

Kioko proceeded with introductions and Hikari welcomed them all into the house, immediately taking a liking to Seb and clutching his hand to lead him in. Hikari served them tea while Kioko advised Ginny that her father was still at work at the local post office and would be home in a while. Ginny enjoyed her tea with the two women as Kioko translated back and forth and she was fascinated at the deference that Kioko showed her mother. Once they finished with tea, Kioko showed them to a small spare bedroom with a double bed. She also produced an air mattress that would fit on the floor if the bed was pushed against a wall. The crib could then be placed at the end of the bed. Once again it was tight, but Ginny was grateful for the hospitality. That night they enjoyed a delicious meal sitting in the traditional style on the floor, which the kids loved. Kioko's father, Masaru, had returned from work and was equally as welcoming as his wife.

After a good night's sleep, Kioko, Hakari, Ginny and the kids went out the next day to see the small town. While the sea and the river were all picturesque, it was still too cold to really appreciate them, although Ginny was glad that the town was low elevation so that the snow had been left in the mountains. After looking around town, they drove up to Unazuki and had a brief lunch before boarding the scenic Kurobe Gorge Railway. The weather was colder and a bit of snow dusted the ground now that they were back in the mountains. The train was small and the heat was minimal, so they stayed bundled as it slowly crawled along the Kurobe River Gorge and up into the mountains. The train moved slow enough that Ginny managed to take pictures without any problem and the views were stunning. Kioko insisted it was even more beautiful in the spring and summer and that Ginny would have to come back then. After two hours, they reached the end point at Keyakidaira and then turned around. The entire ride took about three and a half hours and was completely worth it.

They were driving back into town about a half hour later when Ginny's phone rang. She saw it was Ken and picked up happily, only to have her mood changed almost instantly by the sound of a concerned and tired Ken.

"Ginny? Are you still in Tokyo? I wasn't sure if I should call, but I figured you'd want to know. Dean and I were in an accident yesterday. A tour van ran us off the road. The driver claimed he didn't see us. I think he just wasn't paying attention. Anyway, we went down a ditch and rolled a couple of times. I'm a bit banged up, but Dean got the worst of it. They took him to a local hospital on the island, but I used a contact he has for the Department of Magic office in Honolulu. It's not large, but they keep track of all magicals living in the state. Anyway, they arranged to portkey him to a hospital in Honolulu that has a magical ward. It's amazing what magical healers can do. He's better, but they're still saying he'll be here for a week. He's sleeping right now. I didn't tell him I was calling."

All the color had drained from Ginny's face and Kioko had stopped talking as she looked at her friend with concern. It took a moment for Ginny to find her voice.

"Gods Ken. Thank you for calling. I'm on the west coast of Japan now with a friend and her lovely family. I'll come right away. First thing is I'll have to get to Tokyo. I'll call once I make arrangements."

"You don't have…"

"Of course I do Ken. You and Dean are family. Let me figure things out from this end. I'll call you in a while."

Ginny hung up and looked at Kioko.

"Kioko my friend, I'm really sorry, but I need to get back to Hawaii. Seb's father has been in a bad car accident. Dean is my best friend and his partner was also hurt. That's who called. I need to get to Tokyo immediately. I'm really sorry. I appreciate everything you've shown me and welcoming me into your home."

"Oh my, I'm sorry Jen. I can drive you back to Tokyo."

"No, you stay here. You only have a few days before you have to go back for work. You need the time with your family."

"Alright. Thank you. There should be a couple of more trains going today. It's about four hours to Tokyo. You could catch a plane from Toyama, but that would take a longer drive to get there and then you would just have to stopover in Tokyo anyway."

Ginny nodded and the mood in the van grew quiet. They were soon at the house and Ginny went to pack while Kioko looked after the kids. Once she was ready, Ginny thanked Hakiri profusely and the older woman insisted that she return some day. They then loaded everything in the van and Kioko drove to the train station. At five thirty in the evening, Ginny and the kids boarded the train to Tokyo after she promised Kioko that she would stay in touch. The day had been long for the kids and they snoozed almost immediately while Ginny watched the scenery as the sun quickly fled the sky and she was left with only her thoughts and concerns.

They arrived in Tokyo promptly at nine thirty and Ginny hailed a taxi from the train station to the Harajuku neighborhood. She remembered something she had seen days earlier and hoped that her hunch would now pay off. The driver seemed a bit worried with where Ginny asked to be dropped off, but left her as requested. Taking two of her suitcases and stacking them on top of the stroller, she then had Seb and Amaia hold onto the sides as she pushed the loaded stroller and pulled the third suitcase as she approached a spot of wall between a shoe store and a jewelry store. The wall had several painted advertisements, but in between the usual Japanese writing, Ginny could make out several runes. It was subtly hidden in the pattern, but it was there. She had her wand palmed and, as she moved closer, a door appeared. Ginny went through and found herself in a strange space. It appeared to be a small park, but had a large desk at one end. The Japanese wizard at the desk seemed surprised to see a foreigner, but smiled and gestured her over as he spoke in perfect English.

"Welcome to the Japanese Magical Commerce Division. Did you wish access to the Majikku district?"

"Um, maybe. What I need is a floo to Honolulu, if it's available. I'll pay whatever. My son's father was in a car accident and I need to get to him."

"I'm sorry to hear that. We can definitely arrange a floo. There are two stops in Honolulu. One is a private business and the other is at the Department of Magic. Where do you want to go?"

Ginny contemplated. She hated going near a Department, Ministry or Bureau office, but Honolulu was a long way from England. The local Department of Magic had arranged for Dean's medical care and could probably direct her to the hospital. Deciding that was best, she plunged forward bravely.

"I think the Department of Magic is best. They arranged to transfer him from the muggle hospital to a hospital with a healer."

"No problem. Might I also make a suggestion? Britain is one of the few countries to still utilize that derogatory term. Most of the magical world uses the term non-magical instead of muggle. Now, do you want this in yen or gorgons?"

"Um, thanks for telling me. I suppose that does sound better. And probably yen. I don't know what gorgons are."

"Gorgons are our local magical currency. Similar to your galleon, currently trading at a value of .92 to the galleon, but we take yen as well. The cost for four to floo to Honolulu will be 14000 yen."

It was a lot of money, equivalent to about 130 dollars, but Ginny didn't flinch and placed the payment on the counter. The young man shuffled some papers and then stepped around the desk.

"Please follow me."

Ginny took both kids, her stroller and luggage and tried to keep up with him. They crossed through a disillusioned doorway into a long hall that was amazingly lined in floos. He directed her to the second on the left side.

"Alright, just step in and I'll throw the powder and indicate your destination."

Ginny thanked him and maneuvered them all into the large floo. Then she saw the familiar green flames at the same time that she heard her destination spoken. Her world began to spin as they began the long ride across the ocean.


	39. Recovery

Chapter 39 – Recovery

Ginny arrived fifteen minutes later in a large space that resembled a conservatory more than a magical office. The floo ride had been her longest yet, but she expected that was normal considering the distance. She stumbled out, catching herself by grabbing tighter onto the loaded stroller. Wyatt was screaming, and next to her she heard retching. Turning, she saw that Seb didn't seem to have enjoyed his first floo ride. Amaia seemed unperturbed as she brushed ash off her dress. Ginny clutched Wyatt in his sling while kneeling down to hold her older son and tried to comfort him.

Across the arrival hall an older witch shook her head at the young woman who had just arrived. They had received a warning from Tokyo only minutes ago about four emergency incomings. Now here was a quite young witch with three very young children, a stroller, and an assortment of luggage. It was not what she saw every day for sure. She decided that perhaps she could help and stepped forward.

"Hello miss. I'm Aurora, welcome witch for the Department of Magic, Honolulu office. We barely had warning to expect you and received no information about who was incoming. Can I help? Maybe a calming draught for the child?"

Ginny had managed to calm Seb a bit and he had finished being sick. She cleaned him up and vanished the mess as she continued rocking Wyatt and turned to the welcome witch.

"Hi, I'm Jen. And this is Seb, Amaia, and Wyatt. I think we'll be alright. I've never tried that long of a floo before, but it's an emergency. Seb's father is Dean Thomas, a wizard living on Maui. He was in an accident a couple of days ago and someone from the Department arranged for him to be brought to Honolulu to see a healer. I need to know where he was taken."

"Hmm, alright. That would probably be Grey's department. Let me check with him."

The witch went back to her desk, tapped a mirror, and began talking to it. While she did, Ginny continued to comfort her children while looking around the space. The hall was actually not that big, but it was topped with a ceiling of glass that let in all the light needed for the myriad of tropical plants that were growing in the space. The effect made it appear much bigger. There were two floos on the far wall and one to the right of Aurora's desk. As she was looking around, a tiny little wizard gracefully stepped out of a floo and waved to Aurora before passing Ginny by without a word. Then the welcome witch came back.

"Alright, Grey is on his…and here he is. Efficient as always."

An older wizard with thinning hair and deep blue eyes that examined Ginny closely walked up right then and put his hand out.

"Hello there, I'm Grey Jordan. I understand you're a friend of Mr. Thomas?"

"Yes. Dean and I have been friends for years. He's my oldest son's father. Oh, I'm Jen. And these are my children Seb, Amaia, and Wyatt."

If he caught the fact that Ginny was careful to avoid giving her full name, the shrewd wizard didn't let on, but he did seem to contemplate for a minute.

"Alright, I'm a bit confused, but I guess if the boy is his son, then you should see him. Right now the hospital is only allowing close family. I just hadn't expected this after talking with Mr. Thomas' partner."

"I understand. Ken is an uncle to all my children. I was at his and Dean's commitment ceremony not long ago."

"I see, well we'd best get you to the hospital. I can't side along with a young baby and I don't think your older son would like that after what I heard his reaction was to the long floo, so let me get a car checked out."

Grey turned and walked over to the desk for a few minutes. When he returned, he asked Ginny to follow and led her out of the arrival hall to a lift. The lift took them down several levels to a garage. Once there, Grey selected a van and began to help Ginny load the kids and all the suitcases.

"Miss, I was wondering if you would mind if I shrunk the luggage? It seems like it would be so much easier."

"Okay, sure. I haven't been doing that because I've been traveling among non-magicals a lot. It would be terribly suspicious if I traveled with three children everywhere with no apparent baggage."

The wizard just nodded and shrunk each suitcase to the size of a book before then dropping them in a bag and passing it to Ginny. She then finished strapping all the kids in and soon Grey was guiding them through the busy streets of Honolulu. Ginny was amazed at the size and chaos of the city, mixed with the tropical feel. It was a different side to Hawaii.

Grey drove about twenty minutes before pulling up in front of what looked to be an average, but large, non-magical hospital. He left the car in a VIP space and then helped Ginny with her stroller. Once she had everything gathered, he led her inside. As they walked, he cast a muffliato and notice-me-not charm around them.

"Okay, so this is the main non-magical hospital. On the third floor is a wing that is designated as a research department. In actuality, it's a wing for magicals. The hospital board knows about it, but no one else. All funding for the wing comes directly from the Department."

Ginny nodded just as they were getting on the lift. Seconds later they were at the third floor and making their way to the magical wing. Grey had his wand palmed and waved his hand calmly at the door. It seemed to dissolve and he stepped through the portal. Ginny followed with the kids and could immediately feel that heavy magic was being worked nearby. Grey continued walking a short distance and stopped.

"Alright, this is Mr. Thomas' room to the right. I believe his partner is with him. I'll talk to the lead healer and let her know you're here, then I've got to get back. I hope all goes well. If the Department can help further, just let us know."

Ginny thanked him and watched as he walked away before kneeling to talk to Seb and Amaia. Unsure what she was going to see in the room, she didn't want to walk in with them unprepared.

"Seb, Amaia, mommy needs you to wait here. Don't let go of the stroller. Mommy will be back in a couple of minutes. Okay?"

Both kids seemed to know something was serious and were quieter than usual as they nodded. Ginny gave them each a quick kiss on the forehead and then stood, slowly opened the door, and stepped in. Dean was lying in bed, asleep, and he looked so bad that Ginny was glad that she had been cautious. As a sob caught in her throat, Ken looked up from his seat by the side of the bed. He jumped up and crossed the room in several long strides as he cried out her name. He took her in his arms and couldn't hold back as he let the tears flow. Ginny soon joined him and they held each other for several minutes until Wyatt fussed from being caught between them. Ken pulled back and looked at the baby.

"Sorry Wyatt. God, you've grown. Sorry Ginny, I've been holding back since we got here."

"It's fine Ken, I can understand. Look at you though. Are you alright?"

Ken lightly rubbed the still healing scars on his arm and neck and nodded.

"I'm fine Ginny, magical healing really is amazing. Honestly, I don't know if Dean would have made it this long without them. By the way, where are the kids?"

"Waiting outside. I wasn't sure what I would see. Let me go talk to Dean and then we can go talk outside."

Ken nodded and Ginny stepped over to the bed. Even though she didn't know if he could hear her, she whispered to Dean and let him know that she was there with the kids. Then she gave him a peck and crossed back to Ken. They left the room and she was happy to see that both children were still standing, waiting. Seb saw Uncle Ken first and released his grip on his little sister's hand as he propelled himself at Ken. Amaia was seconds behind him. As Ken knelt to embrace the kids, Ginny also joined them.

"Mommy wants to thank both of you for being so good and staying right here where I asked you to. Once you finish with your hugs, mommy and Uncle Ken need to talk."

Seb nodded and gave Ken one more squeeze before stepping back. When Amaia didn't let go, Seb pulled on her until she did. Shaking her head, Ginny stood up to talk to Ken, casting a minor muffliato so the kids couldn't hear.

"So Ken, he looks bad, what are his injuries?"

"Well, when we rolled, we were thrown around quite a bit and his seatbelt crushed his liver and spleen badly. They think it might have been placed incorrectly. Those are almost fixed now. He also broke his left arm, hand, and shoulder. The real concern is his head. He has a skull fracture and swelling. That's why they're keeping him unconscious. They want to give him something called skele-gro for his broken bones, but right now the fracture is helping to keep his brain safe from the swelling. They can't repair the fractures until that resolves. They think another two or three days. By that time the breaks will be older and the skele-gro will take longer to fix the damage, so another two days there. That's the estimate for now."

Ginny nodded and took it all in. It made sense, but it was still difficult to think about the pain Dean had gone through and would still have to go through.

"Wow, alright, so we're going to be here for a while. Have his parents been notified?"

"They're on vacation in South Africa. I called, but they were out on a trek. I left a note at the lodge where they're staying. We'll need to arrange transportation when they find out."

"Okay, well you look exhausted and you're still healing yourself. I don't think it's a good idea to let the kids see him yet. I think we need to take shifts staying here. We should get a hotel room and then you can rest. I hate to ask, but can you take Seb and Amaia with you?"

"Of course. As much as I want to be here, I've never felt this run down. There was an assistant who asked me about a hotel room earlier. Why don't I take these two and go find him while you go sit with Dean?"

Ginny agreed and Ken put Amaia in the stroller while Ginny unsnapped Wyatt's seat from the back of the stroller. Ken then left with the older two while she and Wyatt went to resume the bedside vigil. A few minutes later, Ken poked his head in and Ginny went out to talk to him.

"Alright, the staff here is amazing. There's a hotel about a half block down the street that they have an agreement with. They reserved us a room. I'm going down there now. It's about nine and I know the kids are hungry, so we'll order room service and sleep. I'll be back at say seven in the morning?"

"That sounds fine Ken. Don't worry if you don't make it exactly on time. Thanks for taking the kids."

"Of course. I agree they shouldn't see him like this."

Once Ken left, Ginny returned to staring at Dean and willing him to come back to them. She was also worried about what damage might have been done to his brain. She pulled out her laptop and tried to write some, but couldn't focus and soon found herself dozing in the recliner with Wyatt on her chest. Sometime later, Ken appeared. There was no light coming through the blinds, so Ginny checked the clock. It was just after four. Then she saw Dean's mum, Darlene, was standing behind Ken.

"Hi Jen, yes, it's early. Dean's parents called me a couple hours ago and I got hold of the Department to arrange transport. South Africa is far enough that it took two floos. They arrived a short while ago. I had to wake the kids so we could go greet them. Tom is outside with them now."

Ginny was now standing and Darlene reached to embrace her before planting a kiss on Wyatt's head.

"It's good to see you and the kids Ginny. You and Ken both look exhausted still. He said you came in from Tokyo. Tom and I didn't get the message until morning South Africa time, so we're still fresh. Why don't the two of you and the kids go back for some rest and let us take a shift."

Ginny turned and looked at Dean. She didn't want to leave them, but she needed the rest, and who better was there to leave him with?

"That sounds good Darlene. This chair is passable, but not the most comfortable for sleeping."

With that decided, they stepped out to find Tom busy entertaining the kids with a story in the waiting room. They both looked like they were ready to fall asleep. Darlene told her husband the plan and they left to return to Dean's room. Ginny then followed Ken with the kids to return to the hotel. The room was basic with two queen beds. The kids had been sleeping in the far bed and Seb went and climbed in without prompting and Amaia wiggled until Ken put her down and then she followed her brother. Ginny went to put Wyatt in the crib that had been set up in the corner while Ken tucked in the other two. The kids were instantly asleep and Ken turned to look at the remaining bed.

"Um, Ginny…"

"Look Ken, let's just go to sleep."

Ken nodded and crawled in on the far side while Ginny took the side closest to the kids. They were both asleep almost instantly. Four hours later, Ken's phone rang, waking them. As they came to, Ginny smiled at their position, Ken was behind her and had snuggled up to her with his arm across her waist. She felt completely comforted, knowing it was just instinctual. Then Ken groaned and pulled away quickly. Ginny sat up and yawned.

"Ken, don't look so guilty. I know that was subconscious. I'm fine. Much better now with some sleep. I think though that we need to go relieve Tom and Darlene."

"Thanks Ginny. Let me go. The kids need to be fed. You can come on the next shift."

Ginny nodded and thanked him. Ten minutes later he had showered and left while she called for room service. While she waited, she checked her phone and it refused to work. It wouldn't even turn on despite pulling and reseating the battery. Setting the useless device aside, she decided to get dressed. The food was just arriving when Darlene showed up since Tom and Ken had decided to pull the next shift together. That routine was the same for the next two days, where the four of them switched off in different pairings every six to eight hours. The kids were kept at the hotel or at a park one block over. The hotel also had a swimming pool, which kept them happy.

Three days after Ginny arrived, she and Ken were once again woken by the phone. This time it was an excited Darlene on the other end, calling to tell them that Dean was awake. She and Ken quickly gathered the kids and headed for the hospital. Once there, a healer briefed all four of them quickly. Dean's swelling was down and his brain function appeared intact. He now needed his two days of skele-gro, which the doctor was going to start immediately. He still didn't look great, so Tom and Darlene took the kids while Ken and Ginny went to sit with him while the painful bone healing began. When Ginny walked in the room and saw him awake, she broke down again and went to give him a small squeeze and a peck. Then it was Ken's turn.

"Sorry Ken, I shouldn't have jumped in before you."

"It's fine Ginny. We've got a long couple of days yet. I can't wait to see this miracle drug that heals bones in days."

Dean smiled and looked at Ginny. His voice was raspy after days of being unused, but he smiled and squeezed her hand with his good hand.

"Thanks for coming Ginny. I'm sorry I cut your tour of Japan short. Maybe you can go back soon."

"It's fine. The country is interesting, but very foreign. I enjoyed it, but there are other places I want to get to before I try it again. I did make a good friend. Her name is Kioko and she was my guide. I called her a couple of days ago because she was worried when she heard that Seb's father was hurt."

Before Dean could say anything else, the healer returned and it was time to start the treatment. He gave Dean a mild pain potion that would work with the skele-gro and then poured the first dose of the noxious brew. Dean gagged as it went down and then settled back on the pillows as the healer left to allow the potion time to work.

"So, what did I miss while I was sleeping? I can't believe you got my parents here also? Mum said you have a hotel room nearby?"

"Yes, just a half block or so down the street. It has a fantastic pool, so of course the kids are happy. I'll let them come in when you look a bit better."

"That's fine, I understand…unnnhhh, shit, that hurts. I guess it's started working."

Dean squirmed and grabbed for his arm, moaning in pain. Ginny thought that he could stand more pain potion and called the healer back. He gave Dean another half dose, but advised that he couldn't do anymore or the pain potion would negate the skele-gro. Dean did seem better after the additional dose and settled a bit, although he still grimaced and squirmed in pain while Ginny and Ken tried to keep him distracted. Ginny decided it was best to clear the air since she knew that Ken was still unsure about their sleeping arrangement. She also thought it would help to lighten the mood.

"So Dean, about the hotel. The room Ken got has two queen beds. Fairly standard. The kids claimed one bed so that left Ken and I sleeping together. I must say, he's a good cuddler."

"Ginny!"

Dean laughed and then moaned before smiling at Ken.

"No worries love. I happen to know both you and Ginny are good cuddlers."

"I didn't mean to cuddle her… not that I minded… I mean…I was on the other side when we went to sleep."

Both Dean and Ginny were laughing at the usually easy going Ken as he blustered. Dean reached and took Ken's hand.

"Really, it's fine. I guarantee sleeping with Ginny is better than sleeping with Seb. That boy can kick."

Seeing that Dean was alright, Ken settled a bit and he and Ginny alternated talking, trying to keep Dean distracted. It was a long eight hours before Darlene returned to take over the next shift. Ken and Ginny returned to the hotel to relieve Tom, who then went to join his wife. They kept that routine over the next couple of days, alternating between the hospital and hotel.

Ginny did take one break in between and decided to work on her phone problem. She thought it was probably due to magic and Ken showed her something on his phone that confirmed her suspicion. Inside his battery compartment was a small sticker with a series of runes. Apparently it was something that Dean had gotten for him at the local magical district and it hardened the device to protect it from heavy magic. Ginny suspected that her phone had never been exposed to the level of magic that existed at the hospital and it had been too much. She took a break one afternoon and went to the Department, where she talked to Grey again and he confirmed her suspicion and directed her through a portal to the small magic district. Ginny was tempted to stay a while, but soon found what she was looking for and picked up several of the magic hardening stickers in different sizes, figuring they could come in handy in the future. With that done, she left the district and made her way to a muggle shopping mall, where she replaced her phone with a newer, working model. As soon as she left the store, she put the sticker inside the battery compartment as Ken had and then made her way back to hotel.

When Ginny and Ken went to the hospital that night they were thankful to find that, after the first day, the skele-gro wasn't near as painful. Two days after the skele-gro treatment was done, the healers declared that Dean was well enough to go home. Ginny contacted Grey at the Department and arranged for all of them to take a floo from the Department to a private floo at a small wizard shop in Kihei.

A week after Ginny arrived back in Hawaii, they all took a taxi to the Department. Dean was better, but still moved slow and leaned on Ken. Aurora the welcome witch was waiting and directed them to the floo she had keyed for them. Ginny was holding Wyatt while Tom had Seb and Darlene pushed the stroller with Amaia in it. They each stepped through in order and were soon back on the island of Maui. Ginny was glad the floo trip was more what she was used to in distance and was near instantaneous, but she watched the kids carefully. Seb seemed a bit unsteady, but settled quickly and Wyatt only fussed briefly. Amaia was her usual non-plussed self.

Once they were in Kihei, Ginny called for a taxi and a half hour later Ken led Dean back into their home. Dean was obviously tired and Ken had his hands full, so Ginny took Tom and Darlene to the guest wing. She gave them the room with the larger bed and took the room with the two single beds for herself and the kids. Wyatt's crib went in a corner and she figured she could put Seb and Amaia at opposite ends of one of the other beds. With her bags unshrunk and laid out, she went to fix lunch for everyone. Dean was already back in bed, but Ginny took him a tray and he and Ken ate together while Ginny, the kids, Tom, and Darlene ate on the lanai. It may have been the second week of February, but the weather was gorgeous.

Over the next couple of days, Dean steadily improved and life resumed a normal pace. Tom and Darlene had to get back to their two younger daughters, who had been left in the care of Tom's aunt, so they left after they were sure that Dean was fine. Ginny wasn't sure how long she was going to stay, but both Dean and Ken assured her that she was welcome however long she wanted. With the relaxed atmosphere of Maui and beautiful weather, Ginny decided that she could maybe use a break for a while. There were certainly worse places to spend the end of winter.

o-o-o-o-o

 **A quick note on electronics and such. I am trying to keep the technology appropriate to the time. It is now 2002 and the iPhone was still five years away. Texting was still very new. The internet was in use, but not as widespread or as speedy as we have now. Digital cameras were starting to be available, but were quite expensive and the picture quality was not great. As for electronics and magic, I know it is widely postulated that magic and electronics won't mix, but I think that this would only be true to a degree where the magic would have to be heavy and consistent. Surely a small stray spell here or there isn't going to blow up every bit of electronics nearby. Just a few thoughts to better understand my thinking when I'm writing.**


	40. Continuing the Dream

Chapter 40 – Continuing the Dream

Ginny's life in Hawaii settled into a routine that saw her spending her mornings on lessons with the kids, followed by lunch. Afternoons were spent either in the pool and playing in the backyard, or taking trips around the island to the beach, hiking or other adventures. She would spend her evenings writing and her third book was coming along well. Dean and Ken were happy to have her and the kids around and also took turns taking the kids on outings or spending time with one or the both of them.

One evening shortly after Dean's parents left, Ginny was showing the guys all of her recent photos and Dean fell in love with a couple of specific pictures, insisting they were worthy of the gallery where his works were sold. He talked to the owner, who agreed to take two pictures on consignment, based entirely on Dean's recommendation. Ginny still wasn't sure, but Dean was adamant and paid the printing and framing costs for the two pictures. He selected a picture of the boats of the water market at sunset in Bangkok and a picture of the Sri Kandaswamy Kovil temple in Kuala Lumpur as two of his favorites, although he did debate for a day over several others. Just a few days later, the pictures were ready and Ginny went with him to the gallery. She had met the owner, Jason, before and he greeted them warmly. When he saw the pictures for the first time, he was enthusiastic and immediately sat down with Ginny to finalize a commission contract. Ginny mainly wanted to make enough to pay Dean back for his costs, but the amount that Jason was asking for the pictures was more than she had imagined. She wasn't sure if they would sell, but she figured it was worth a go.

That night the three adults were celebrating with a glass of wine after the kids were put to bed. The night was warm and Ginny felt completely at peace as she talked to her good friends. At one point, Ken got up to fetch more beer and declared it was too hot for February as he pulled his shirt off and headed for the kitchen. Ken worked at a computer, but he kept in shape and Ginny couldn't help admire the view. Not that it was new, she saw Ken in the swimming pool daily, but seeing him that night by the light of the flickering torches made him look even better. Dean noticed her look and chuckled.

"Nice view, huh Gin?"

"Damn, sorry Dean. I can't help it. Anyway, it's like art. Just because you admire doesn't mean you touch."

That comment had Dean laughing harder.

"I understand Ginny. I really don't mind."

Ken returned with cold beers and the topic of discussion soon changed, although Ginny's mind kept wandering to places it shouldn't. Dean glanced at her a couple of times, but didn't say anything. Eventually the glass of wine worked and she went to bed.

Over the next couple of days, Ginny's thoughts wouldn't stop straying. She'd had a moment or two of temptation before, but now it was worse. She figured it might be hormonal with where she was at in her cycle. Afraid that she really needed to leave Ken and Dean so that they could return to their life and she could leave the temptation of two gorgeous men who she cared for behind, she began to research new travel destinations. One day she was out on the lanai with her laptop when Dean came out and couldn't help but notice that she was looking at a travel site for South Africa.

"What are you researching Ginny? Not thinking of leaving us already are you?"

"Actually, I think it would be best if I did Dean. I just need to decide where."

"Alright, back that up? Why would it be best? Are you not happy here? Do you need something?"

"Of course I'm happy here Dean, but you and Ken need your lives back."

Dean looked carefully at Ginny, but she refused to meet his eyes. He stepped over and took her chin in his hand, tilting her head up so that she would look at him.

"Gin, is this about the other night when I saw you eyeing Ken? I told you I wasn't worried."

"Dammit Dean, you are too accepting! I know you're not worried and I tried to let it pass, but I can't. And the blasted beautiful weather here doesn't help with the two of you walking around in just trunks half the time. I love you and I care for Ken and I respect the relationship you two have, but I can't get my bloody thoughts to stop. Aw fuck."

Ginny got out of her seat and purposefully strode across the yard, needing to get away from Dean. She couldn't look in his beautiful eyes with the way she was feeling lately. Tears brimmed over as she thought about screwing something up and losing her friends. Then she felt a set of firm arms grasp her and turn her around. Dean looked at her with concern.

"Gin, why the tears? I hadn't realized how upset you've been. I don't mind you looking at either of us. Come on, talk to me. I know you're not telling me everything."

"Fuck it Dean! The problem is I want to do more than look. I've been horny as hell for the past week and I'm scared to death that I'm going to do something that will mess up our friendships. And then last night I had one of my rainbow dreams, but it was completely wrong. I need to get out on my own again."

"I see. Well, first thing Ginny, you will never mess our friendship. I just don't see how that would ever be possible. Second, what do you mean another rainbow dream? Wait, are you thinking about Ken? Hmmm."

"Yes, alright. That's my big confession. I had a dream about having a beautiful little Japanese Hawaiian baby. Gods, I'm sorry Dean. Now you see why I need to go."

"Alright, I understand why you're having such a hard time, but you don't need to go. Let's give it a couple of days. Maybe your feelings will calm down. In the meantime, just know that I love you."

Ginny nodded and buried her head while Dean tried to soothe her. His thoughts meanwhile were a million miles away.

Over the next couple of days, Ginny's problem didn't get much better, but she at least didn't have any more illicit dreams. Two nights after her breakdown, the guys were doing stories with the kids while she fed and settled Wyatt. A tropical storm had blown in and was drenching the island with several inches of rain, driving everyone indoors. Once all the kids were asleep, the three adults retreated to the living room. Ginny was about to pull out her laptop to work on her book when Ken stopped her.

"Ginny, before you start on that, can we talk?"

"Um, sure."

"Well, Dean told me about his conversation with you a couple of days ago and we've been talking since then. First, I wanted to let you know I'm not upset."

Ginny looked distressed, but she looked at both Dean and Ken and they seemed relaxed and happy as Ken continued.

"Like I was saying, Dean and I have been talking about this a lot. You know that, unlike Dean, I'm not really attracted to women at all. The last time I tried to go straight was my junior year of high school. My last girlfriend was sweet and we're still friends, but she realized what was wrong even before I did. Still, I have to say that the idea of fathering a child with you is quite appealing. You're an amazing woman and an amazing mom. I also know that it took all of Dean's willpower to not offer himself to give you relief when you confessed to him the other day. I appreciate that, but I would honestly understand if he wanted to. I know he wouldn't go out and cheat with just anyone. You're special to him and to me Ginny. Like Dean has said, you're a rare exception. So, I don't know how you feel now, but I wanted to let you know, that if you're still willing, then so are we. If we do decide to do this, then I'll need Dean involved as well. I just don't think I could do this without him. Not that it's anything against you, it's just how I work."

Ginny was stunned. It was an incredible offer and she trembled a bit at the thought. She looked over at Dean and saw he was grinning.

"Wow. That's an amazing offer Ken. While my instinct is to jump for it, I want to be cautious. Are both of you really sure? Any tiny bit of doubt? You don't think this will cause any problem with your relationship? I couldn't live with myself if it did."

Dean leaned forward and looked straight at Ginny.

"Gin, we're sure on this. Like Ken said, we've talked at length for a couple days. We wouldn't offer this to anyone else, but you're the most special woman I know. I also think you and Ken would make a beautiful child. I think a girl would be good."

Ginny groaned and rubbed her face. Dean's comments weren't helping to cool her down at all.

"Alright, if you're both sure, yes I want this."

"Brilliant. So, the night is young, do we start now?"

"Actually Dean, I think I'm at the very end of my fertile time. We may need to wait. Actually, if we time this right, we shouldn't need to try that often. I catch quickly. Prewett genes at work."

"Ginny, Ken and I don't plan on making this a clinical exercise. Yes, we'll watch your cycles, but that doesn't mean we couldn't use some practice."

"Considering I've never been intimate with a woman before, I definitely could."

That comment got Ginny's attention and she turned to Ken with shock.

"That's right Ginny, I'm a heterosexual virgin. I never connected enough with my couple of early girlfriends. That's why I need Dean's help."

Ken smiled at Dean and pulled him close. They snogged for a minute and Ginny just stared. It was impossibly hot and any remaining ounce of reserve she had quickly dissolved. When they separated, Dean turned and smirked at her.

"So, up for giving some lessons again Gin?"

Ginny groaned and accepted Dean's hand as he and Ken led her to the master bedroom. When they reached the room, Dean gave her a firm kiss as he reached to pull her shirt off. He pulled Ken over and Ken fumbled as Dean instructed him on undoing a bra. As her bra fell, Ginny reached for Ken's shirt and removed it before Ken then pulled Dean's shirt off. As she looked at both of them, she moaned with need and ran her hands down both their chests. Then Ken reached hesitantly to unbutton her shorts while Dean pressed up behind his lover and nuzzled Ken's neck. After Ginny's shorts were dropped, the guys turned their attention to each other and lost their own shorts. Dean knelt down and lowered Ginny's knickers, kissing her thigh as a tease on the way down. When he came back up, he embraced Ken and they turned to see her in all her glory.

"Isn't she beautiful Ken my love?"

"Yes."

Ken reached out tentatively to touch Ginny, but then pulled back. Dean though took his hands and showed him how to fondle Ginny's breasts. Dean was behind Ken, with his erection pressing into his bum and the feeling finally made Ken start to rise. After a minute of fondling, Ginny stepped back toward the bed and sat down. Her eyes met Dean's and he knew what she wanted.

"Ginny, how long have you been denied now?"

"A couple of months. My last was my boyfriend in Bangkok."

"Alright Ken, our friend here is a needy witch. I can just imagine how badly she's aching after going so long. Shall I show you how to go down on her?"

Ken just nodded and Dean gave his lover an appreciative kiss with lots of tongue. Then he turned to Ginny and pushed her back on the bed with her feet hanging off the edge as he dropped to his knees and put his tongue to use on her. Ginny moaned and bucked under his dutiful care, desperate for her first release. Ken seemed to enjoy the show as his cock twitched and he dropped his briefs and started to wank himself. Dean saw him and reached over to take hold of him as he worked both his lovers. Then Ginny came with a screech and Dean released his grip on Ken's cock to bury three fingers deep into Ginny's soaking core, setting her off again. Once she came down from her high, she grinned at Ken and then scooted back on the bed. Dean pushed Ken onto the bed and followed, crawling over so that he was on the opposite side. He started kissing her while Ken fondled her again and soon they were all moaning. Ginny was letting Dean lead, but she was ready for someone to fuck her and moaned loudly in protest of the delay. Dean realized and pulled back to look at Ken.

"So my love, do you want to give it a go?"

Ken looked at Dean and then at Ginny. He was the least experienced and wondered if he could actually do this. The thought made him wilt a bit and Dean noticed as he pulled Ken over and placed himself between his lover's legs. Dean then began to expertly suck Ken off, causing him to come back to full attention. Once Dean saw he was ready, he popped Ken's cock out with a loud sucking sound.

"Alright Ken, you're ready and Ginny is more than ready. Go ahead. I'm right here."

Ken turned to Ginny and positioned himself over her. He leaned down and gave her a small kiss.

"Tell me if I do alright Ginny."

"Don't worry Ken, I'm never quiet in bed."

Ken nodded and reached down to fondle Ginny for a minute. Then he slowly guided himself into her. He wasn't sure what to expect, but it was better than he had imagined. He moaned as he sunk in completely and smiled down on Ginny. Then she thrust up a bit and he got the clue as he started moving. It took a minute to get a rhythm, but soon he was panting while Ginny yelped and clutched at him. Dean was on his knees nearby, wanking himself. Then he moved closer and Ginny turned her head as she took him in her mouth. As Ken continued working her, each yelp sent shivers through Dean's cock. Then she suddenly let go of him and threw her head back as she screamed, clamping down on Ken. The feeling of pressure surrounding his pulsing cock was too much and Ken let out a small gasp as he emptied himself into a woman for the first time. He collapsed on her and Ginny wrapped her arms around him as they both tried to catch their breaths. Dean smiled at both of them, but he was still desperate for release. Ginny realized first and leaned over to start sucking him again. Ken rolled to the side to watch them and couldn't believe that he was getting hard again. Then Dean pulled himself out of Ginny's mouth and looked at his lover.

"Ken, I need you."

"I told you I would understand if you and Ginny…"

"No Ken, I want you. Anyway, we want to make sure you're the one who gets her pregnant this time."

Ken nodded and Ginny moved aside as he spread himself while Dean put a pillow under him, positioning him with practiced ease. Then Dean lubed himself and pushed his impressive girth into Ken's tight hole while Ginny sat up on her knees to watch. Soon she was fingering herself to the same rhythm that Dean was setting as Ken reached to grab his own cock. Seeing an opportunity, Ginny climbed over and settled herself onto Ken's cock. He seemed a bit surprised, but then he grinned as Ginny leaned forward to kiss him as she adjusted her angle for ideal penetration and started to ride him hard. Ken had never known anything like this. His lover and partner was loving him thoroughly and now Ginny was riding him at the same time. He wasn't sure how long he would last. Ginny was sucking on his ear when she yelped and started to move faster. Her sudden change was due to Dean's insertion of a finger in her backside. With her laid out on Ken, the opportunity was just too tempting for Dean. As he felt his bollocks start to tighten, he added another finger into Ginny, causing her to keen as a massive orgasm ripped through her at the same time Dean filled Ken with his cum. The double feeling was too much and Ken also joined them, shooting streams of seed into Ginny as he clutched at her while reaching around to grab Dean with his other arm. The three of them were a trembling mass as they all came down from their climaxes. Once they could, they separated a bit with Ginny going to one side while Ken and Dean settled on the other side in each other's arms. They were all completely spent and dozed for a while. Sometime later, Ginny woke and looked over at them. They were gorgeous together and she decided it was time to return to her room. As she got up, the guys stirred.

"Ginny…"

"I'm going back to my room Ken. Thank you for tonight. I feel much better. You had nothing to worry about."

Ginny leaned over and kissed them both while she gathered her clothing and then trekked across the house in the nude. Her legs were still sticky and she decided a shower was in order. As she cleaned herself, she thought back on the night and marveled at how wonderful it was. She had definitely gone for too long.

The next morning Ginny was up with the kids and making breakfast at the usual time. She expected the guys to appear, but they never did. So, after breakfast, she and the kids proceeded with lessons. Finally, shortly after ten, Ken and Dean appeared. They were wrapped around each other and grinning. Ginny smirked at them and shook her head.

"Getting a late start this morning guys?"

"Um, yeah. Who would have thought that memories of our exercises last night would be so, um, inspiring the next morning?"

Ken shook his head and looked at Ginny.

"Dean's right. Any concern over the effect on our relationship appears to have been the complete opposite. And I must say I enjoyed the…exercises more than I expected."

"Well, I told you both how I felt last night when I left the room. It's a good thing we're all fine with this, I really do think we just missed my days for this month."

Ginny rose and gave them each a hug and then returned to lessons as the guys sat and watched. They were both amazed at how smart both children were and how good Ginny was at teaching them.

Over the next several weeks, Ginny returned to Dean and Ken's bedroom about once a week. One week Ken had wanted to try an experiment to see how he would perform without Dean present. The experience had been good for Ginny, as Ken worked her hard, while trying to focus and bring himself to climax, but to no avail. He found Ginny attractive and he was more experienced in how to make love to her, but it was still rudimentary and without passion unless Dean was there. Frustrated, he had called Dean into the room and the two of them had shagged each other senseless until Ginny moaned with need and Ken returned to her and was able to finally finish what he had started a couple of hours before. After that experiment, they never tried anything but a threesome again. Not that Ginny minded, she was having some of the best sex of her life and honestly knew she would miss it once she conceived.

Ginny's March fertile days arrived and the guys were both well aware and more than ready to put in the necessary effort. The three of them spent several hours three nights in a row trying various arrangements and positions as Ken emptied his seed into her at least twice a night. As her days passed, she was certain she must be pregnant. Honestly, she had thought there was a slim possibility from the month before, but she had been wrong. Two weeks after her March days, she took a test and it was negative. Dean and Ken were waiting outside the bathroom and saw that she was distraught when she came out and shook her head. Ken went to her and wrapped her in a hug.

"It's alright Gin. We'll just keep trying. I honestly don't mind."

"I just don't know what's wrong. I always get pregnant right away."

"Ginny, from what I know from my mum, for a lot of women it can take a few months. Your Prewett genes are just sleeping for the moment. Now, like Ken said, we really don't mind. How about we cheer you up?"

Suddenly Ginny found herself between the two of them as they pressed against her and then they were shuffling toward the bedroom. Hours later, as she woke next to them, she felt much better and figured that she really didn't mind taking a while.

While she was busy working on family expansion, during the other evenings Ginny was also working on her third book. Levi had called in early March and Ginny had sent him a detailed outline, but hadn't heard from him since. Finally, a couple of weeks later, he called again.

"Hi Jen. How are you? Still in Hawaii?"

"I'm good. Yes, still here in Maui."

"Wow. What is that, two months in one place? Must be a record for you."

"Haha. Funny Levi. If you saw this place you would understand."

"I'm sure. Now, I didn't just call you to tease, although that is fun. I wanted to let you know that the publisher really liked the outline with more details. They're ready to see the full book whenever it's ready. Also, I know you left your RV in Seattle, any chance that you'll be visiting there soon?"

"Wow, that's great. I still have some work on the book though. Maybe three months. And, no, I don't plan on returning to Seattle soon. Still too cold and rainy. Why?"

"I was thinking we could meet and talk since I haven't seen you in a while. I've got a new author I'm meeting out that way in a bit over a week."

"Hmm, well I won't be there, but can you do me a favor while you're in Seattle?"

"Sure. What?"

"Can you go to my RV in Seatac and send me something I left?"

"I can do that. What are you needing?"

"Fantastic. I'll call the storage facility and let them know to expect you. The office has a key in case of emergencies if they needed to move my RV. In the over cab there are several storage bins. There is a medium size clear plastic one that has a bunch of packs of pictures and negatives. I'll send you money for the shipping. I need them so that I can select some different pictures for the gallery."

"Gallery? You're selling your photography now? You really are multi-talented. And don't worry about shipping. I'll get your pictures and send them your way."

"Yes, Dean insisted that I try to sell some of my work. He is a lead artist at a gallery here on the island and arranged for two of my pictures to be taken on commission. The first sold in a week and the second sold last week. We just printed three more, but the only pictures I have with me are from here and from Asia. I have pictures from the Grand Canyon to Oslo in that box."

"Really? Wait, the Grand Canyon? I wish I could see that. I just got promoted to a new office and I have empty wall space. Maybe the next time you're in New York, you can show me."

"Back that up Levi. Promotion? You just thought you'd slip that in there?"

Levi chuckled.

"Yeah, I've taken a step up. Slightly larger office, still no windows, taking on a couple of established writers, decent raise."

"Well, congratulations. I really appreciate your help with the pictures. Now, can you tell me anything about this new author?"

Ginny and Levi talked for another twenty minutes before he had a meeting and Seb came to her after waking early from his nap. He was sleeping less during his afternoon naps as he grew up and she now found herself with dedicated one on one time with him.

A week and a half later, Ginny received a large package when Levi sent all her photographs and negatives. The photographs from her first two years of travel weren't quality enough, but her later pictures had some brilliant shots and she, Dean and Ken spent several evenings pouring through them and deciding on eight that they would print for the gallery. Jason had been quite happy with the response to her other works and was open to whatever else she had. Ginny also found a wide shot of the Grand Canyon and had a large printing done, framed and shipped to Levi's office. It was expensive, but he had done a lot for her and her career.

When Ginny and Dean took the new pictures to Jason, he was astonished at the range of subjects, from the Grand Canyon, to Spanish olive groves, to the windmills and waves off the coast of Denmark. Ginny was still amazed at what her pictures could sell for. So far she had sold four and made nearly 7,000 dollars, after commission. Her travels in Asia had severely dented her savings, but living with Dean and Ken, and selling her pictures was starting to allow the savings to rebuild.

Soon April dawned and the island just seemed to get more beautiful as flowers burst open everywhere. Ginny had been working on her third book steadily and now thought it may be ready to go to the editor in another couple of months or so. Two more of her pictures had sold and the one she had sent to Levi had arrived in New York, prompting an early morning call from her agent to thank her profusely. She had passed another period and had her fertile days calculated, with all three of them determined to make another concerted effort.

When Ginny's first day arrived, she was horny as a bucket of toads and her hormones seemed to be raging almost at a similar level as when she was pregnant. That night, she and the guys got the kids to bed as quickly as possible and barely made it to the master bedroom before Ginny was yanking clothes off. She snogged Dean while fondling Ken and they could both feel her need. As she pulled back from Dean, he gasped for breath.

"Gods Ginny, you're on fire tonight."

"You have no fucking idea. I need both of you so bad. I want to be shagged into oblivion."

Dean chuckled, but then Ginny was pulling Ken's pants off and was immediately on her knees, starting to suck him. The sight made Dean's shorts even tighter and he quickly lost them as he pulled his cock out and starting to wank as he watched Ginny's talented mouth go to work. When she stood up, Ken took the initiative, which he had never done before, and carried her to the bed. The two of them then began to strip her and they were all soon piled in the bed together. When Dean buried three fingers in Ginny, he brought her to her first orgasm in minutes while Ken sucked him off. Before he could blow, he pushed Ken back and kissed his lover.

"Ken, Ginny needs you now."

Ken nodded and moved to position himself over her, but Ginny stopped him and smiled at the both of them with a gleam in her eye.

"Guys, can we try something new? I want to fulfill a fantasy. At least once. I'm not sure if I can handle it, but I want to try."

Dean smirked.

"Oh really? And just what do you have in that wicked mind of yours?"

"Dean, you're the only person who I've ever let take my ass. I want to try double penetration with you taking me from behind and Ken from the front."

Ken's eyes about popped out, but Dean also noticed his lover's cock twitched at Ginny's confession. The thought was more than appealing to himself as well. He looked at Ken and they both smiled. Then they turned and grinned wickedly at Ginny, alleviating any doubt she had. Dean then kissed Ken hard while laying him back on the bed, giving his cock a couple quick strokes before moving Ginny over and positioning her as she slid onto Ken's cock with a hiss. Dean allowed her minute to ride Ken and then carefully pushed her forward so that he could access her bum. He reached for his lube and applied a generous amount to his fingers and to Ginny as he pushed a finger in while she called out his name. He then added a second finger and started to scissor her. Ginny began to rock herself on Ken and he started to thrust upward with short, firm strokes. Dean figured he had prepared Ginny as much as possible and lubed his cock as he pressed against her tight entrance. He slowly moved forward and Ginny cried out, but when he tried to stop, she reached back and pulled him closer. Soon he had himself buried in her impossibly tight ass and it was taking everything he had to not blow his load right then. Ginny had stopped moving to allow herself to adjust, but now she began rocking between them. Dean took that as a sign to go ahead and he began to slowly stroke her from behind, while Ken resumed his upward thrusts. The feeling was amazing for both of them, feeling each other through Ginny's thin walls of muscle. As they set a coordinated rhythm, the room was full of a chorus of grunts, moans, and whimpers. The combined sensations were soon too much and Ginny came powerfully with little warning, clamping down on both the cocks that were buried in her. Once the guys could move again, they each picked up their speed and soon Ginny was being buffeted between them as a second climax hit her and seemed to continue rolling in waves, never ending as she warbled and screamed. The sensations were too much and she lost consciousness as soon as she felt Ken's hot seed fill her. Seconds later, Dean released as well. As they slipped out of her, they all fell asleep instantly, with no one caring to move.

Hours later and shortly before the sun came up, Dean woke, followed shortly after by his two lovers. They all grinned at each other and then traded kisses. As Ken and Dean kissed, they soon became quite involved and Dean quickly lubed himself as he plunged into his lover. Ginny was going to leave them, but Dean grabbed her hand.

"Come on Ginny, he's about to erupt. Let's not waste his seed."

Ken smiled at her and pulled her closer. She was hovering over him when he thrust upward suddenly and she found herself once again in a rhythm between them. As Dean had said, Ken was close and barely lasted a couple of more minutes before shooting streams of sperm into her womb. She willed his sperm to find its way to her womb, while pulling herself off of Ken's now deflated cock. Dean came a minute later and she laid back to finger herself, desperate to come as she felt sticky cum roll down her thighs. Ken saw her and decided to try something new. He had never gone down on her, that was something he left to Dean, who was quite skilled. Dean was still a quivering mess, recovering from their latest round, so Ken decided it was his turn to help Ginny. He crawled down and carefully spread her lower lips as Ginny looked a bit startled. Then his tongue started working her and she grabbed hold of his hair and encouraged him. He wasn't as skilled as Dean, but with Ginny guiding him, he soon met with success as Ginny came powerfully, clamping down on his head and crying out his name. Dean had since recovered and smiled as he watched them. Finally, all three of them were sated and laid back together.

"Wow. Just…wow. What time is it?"

"Not quite four. I could stand a bit more sleep."

"I agree. I have to say, if that didn't make a baby, I don't know what would."

Ginny mumbled in agreement, but was already falling asleep again. Several hours later, they were awakened by a knock on the door. Ken pulled on shorts and went to say good morning to Seb. Ginny groaned. She should have been back in her own bed before her son woke. Ken realized the problem and took Seb to the kitchen while Ginny snuck back to her own room and showered quickly before appearing in the kitchen. She was a bit sore from their activities, but it had been a very good night.

Over the next two nights, the three of them spent hours in various configurations as they worked diligently on getting Ginny pregnant. The only thing they avoided was allowing Dean to make love to her vaginally, as they wanted to ensure who the father would be. Once the three prime days were past, they took a break for a while and Ginny let Dean and Ken return to their usual routine, although a few days later she was back with them just for the fun of it.

Two weeks went by and Ginny waited for her period, which was always regular within a day. When four days went by with nothing but a very light spotting, she held her breath as she took another test. This time, she came running out of the bathroom crying and smiling. Dean and Ken both embraced her and then leaned down to kiss her belly. It may have taken longer than usual, but none of them really minded.

After another two weeks, Ginny officially had the pregnancy confirmed and received a due date the following January. As she contemplated her pregnancy, she decided she wanted to travel some more before she got too huge. As May began, she decided it was time to talk to the guys one evening after the kids were asleep.

"Guys, you know I'm thrilled to be pregnant again and I love being here with you, but I think I want to travel some more. Thanks to my pictures, I've got a new influx of funds. I'll come back before Christmas and deliver here as planned, but the wanderlust is hitting me again."

Dean sighed and nodded. It wasn't really a surprise.

"Alright Ginny, where are you off to now?"

"Well, as I planned months ago, I am thinking South Africa. When your parents were here, they talked about it a lot and it sounds wonderful. It's fall there, which is supposed to be a good time to go."

Ken shook his head and looked at Ginny.

"You know you're welcome back here anytime. I can't believe I get a chance to be a father. You're special to both of us Ginny."

"I know Ken and I appreciate you giving me this amazing gift. I'll be back as soon as I get too big to travel comfortably."

She went to hug them both and the three of them stayed in a group embrace for several long minutes.

Five days later, Ginny had her travel plans finalized and had pared her luggage down as much as possible. The kids were now three and a half, two, and nine months. Travel was complicated, but she knew she would soon be back in the routine of it. When the morning of her departure arrived, Dean and Ken drove her to the airport in Kahului to begin her long trip to Cape Town. The first leg of her journey would be a short t half hour hopper to Honolulu, followed by a ten and a half hour flight to Manila, where she had a two day planned stopover. Next, she would fly two and a half hours to Hong Kong, where she planned a one day layover. Then an eight hour flight would take her to Dubai, where she would stay for two days. Next, would be a ten hour flight to Cape Town. She had planned the trip carefully, figuring that if she had to layover for a few hours, she might as well stay a day or two and look around each city on the way. It would also break up the monotony of travel. Dean had wondered if she wanted to try magical travel, but that long of a trip with kids and luggage would require portkeys, which would have to be keyed to her magical signature to anchor them over the long distances, and she was still afraid of discovery.

When she said goodbye to the guys at the airport, it took several long minutes as they all held back tears. Finally it was time and she stepped into the terminal to begin a new adventure.


	41. Layovers

Chapter 41 – Layovers

Fourteen hours after leaving Kahului, Ginny landed in Manila in the early afternoon. After collecting all her belongings onto a cart, she pushed the cart and stroller outside and was immediately bombarded by a sticky heat. It was now the middle of May and one of the hottest times of the year. Taking a second to catch her breath, she made her way to the long line of brightly colored taxis. There was only one fluorescent orange van in the line and she headed for it. On her way, another driver jumped out and started to try to pull her toward a different taxi. She tried to push to the side of him, but then he reached for Seb's hand and that enraged her as she stepped forward and pushed him back, while yelling in a mix of English and Spanish. The man seemed shocked and did back off, allowing Ginny to take hold of Seb and turn back to the taxi van. The driver was waiting and she eyed him carefully as she approached. He was smart though and simply opened his door while tipping his cap to her and smiling. She tried English and happily he seemed to mostly understand her. He told her to get the kids inside and he would load the luggage. Ginny was still shaken from the earlier encounter, but she had hot and tired children to consider.

Once she was in the van, she firmly told the driver that she needed to get the kids to her hotel as quickly as possible. He nodded and soon they were whipping through the congested traffic leading out of the airport. Twenty minutes later they were at the hotel she had booked on the northern edge of Makati, near the Pasig river. The taxi ride only cost about eleven dollars and the room she had reserved was just shy of fifty, making Manila quite affordable. She tipped the driver well for his courtesy and then went to check in.

The room they had was basic, with two double beds and a small bathroom, but it would only be for two nights. Ginny had her well-used travel crib and set it up in one corner. Then she and the kids took a brief nap. An hour later she was feeling refreshed and decided it was time to venture out and see some of the city and find dinner.

She went downstairs and talked to the hotel staff about the safest travel for herself and kids. The woman at the desk was concerned and made her promise to let them call someone, as they had a list of reputable drivers. The fact that Ginny needed at least a van made it a bit more complicated, but a few minutes later they assured her they had found a driver. Ten minutes later, her 'taxi' arrived and she was pleased that the driver, Andres, spoke good English. The vehicle though was quite interesting and very much a slice of the Philippines. It was one of the many jeepneys she had seen weaving around the roads. Andres' jeepney was a converted jeep with several rows of seats that offered them plenty of room for all the seats. It was painted lilac with blue trim and an assortment of applied doodads, as well as white flashing Christmas lights around the top. The inside was also decorated and the seats were all covered in purple/lilac tiger striped fabric. The kids loved it and Ginny did her best not to laugh. It was impeccably clean and she could tell the pride that Andres had in regards to his jeepney. They talked and discussed what she needed and when she explained that she was wanting to look around a bit without a definite destination, he just bobbed his head and assured her that he was an very good tour guide.

Andres drove north and west, winding through the busy streets as he narrated small details. The day was already late, so he decided to stay south of the river, but he did exit Makati and drive into Manila a bit. He circled around some of the government buildings and then stopped at the famous cathedral. The sun was setting and allowed for Ginny to take some beautiful pictures. They then drove along the river to Malacanang Park. When she inquired about dinner, Andres drove them to a restaurant just south of the park. The place was small, with all the seating on long benches outside, but Andres insisted it was very good food. Ginny had him eat with them and he proved to be a very good guide to cuisine as well. She purchased a couple of different dishes to try, including kaldereta and adobo, and it was all quite good. With their bellies full, Ginny decided it was time to call it a day. On the drive back to the hotel, she inquired from Andres about renting his jeepney for a full day of sightseeing. They negotiated a price equivalent to around 115 dollars, which included petrol, and he agreed to pick them up the next morning at the hotel.

The following day was spent touring throughout Manila proper with Andres. While Ginny enjoyed such sights as Fort Santiago and the baroque churches, she also made sure that they stopped at a large park for lunch and the kids had a good hour to enjoy the playground. As they explored the city and Andres made stops at different sights, Ginny kept her wand handy and the kids close. Everywhere she went, her unique complexion seemed to attract attention and she was assailed by vendors trying to sell just about anything to others who offered services she didn't want to think about. While she enjoyed the sights, the city made her a bit uncomfortable and she was glad that Andres stayed close. By around four in the afternoon, she and the kids were all hot and tired and she declared an end to the day. Andres returned them to the hotel and wished Ginny good luck with her future travels. That night they ate at the hotel restaurant and then she spent the night working on her book before packing up and preparing to leave the following morning.

Early the next morning, Ginny and the kids were on their way back to the airport. The next leg of their journey would take them on a short flight to Hong Kong. They arrived around nine and Ginny proceeded to find a van as usual to take her on the forty minute drive from the island where the airport sat and into Hong Kong proper. The driver delivered her to the hotel, where she dropped her bags and then proceeded on a walking tour, as guided by her tourist book. The hotel was just north of Kowloon Park, so that was an obvious first stop. The park was beautiful and Ginny enjoyed photographing the meticulous landscapes and beautiful pagodas, but the kids' favorite stop was of course the flamingos. After leaving the park, they walked around the central district a bit longer, but the day was getting oppressively hot and muggy so Ginny hailed a van when she saw one nearby. She explained to the driver that she wanted a one hour overview of the city and the driver nodded enthusiastically as he proceeded around the central area, before then crossing the bridge over the harbor. He was quite knowledgeable and the ride actually took about twenty minutes longer, but he gave her a good deal. He ended the tour at the terminus for the Peak Tram and then pointed Ginny to a good restaurant nearby for lunch. It was now almost one and they were all hungry.

After a wonderful dim sum lunch, Ginny and the kids took the funicular railway Peak Tram to the top of Victoria Peak. The kids loved the ride and the views were spectacular. When they reached the top, they proceeded inside the Peak Tower, where Ginny browsed a couple of shops before proceeding up to the Sky Terrace. From there, she and the kids marveled at the views across the harbor and around the entire city. After taking in the views and reading the different informational plaques, they made a stop inside for ice cream and then proceeded back out to tour the nearby gardens before taking the ride back down.

The weather was taking a toll on everyone, so Ginny hailed a taxi for the quick ride back across the harbor to her hotel. Their room was now ready and they took a while in the late afternoon to rest and cool off. As the sun began to set, they left the hotel and ventured north a few blocks to the famous Temple Street Night Market. The market was just starting to light up and get busy as Ginny wandered the stalls before finding dinner. After, they strolled through a few more shops and then returned to the hotel.

The next morning, the flight to Dubai left shortly before nine and took eight hours. Given the time difference, they arrived around one in the afternoon. Although she was tired, Ginny decided she wanted her usual overview of the city and, given the already oppressive heat, an air conditioned van seemed ideal. She found one outside the airport and was pleased that the driver, Hakim, spoke good English. As he loaded her luggage, he inquired about when her husband could be expected to join them and just barely hid his surprise when Ginny told him she was single. Soon they had all the kids buckled in and she asked Hakim for a brief tour of the city. He drove them around for about an hour, pointing out historic sights and traditional souks, as well as the myriad of modern buildings and large shopping malls. She then had him circle around back to her hotel, a couple of blocks from Dubai Creek.

Ginny checked into the ultra-modern high rise hotel and marveled that she had managed the deal she had gotten. She and the kids spent some time relaxing until evening and then walked down to Dubai Creek and crossed on an abra water taxi before walking a block to the famous spice souk. The smells were amazing and even Wyatt seemed to look around more, trying to trace the scents. As she exited the shopping district, she wandered on, reveling in the unique sights and smells of Arabia. Next she stopped in the Old Souk and purchased a beautiful picture painted in the traditional style and featuring an interwoven pattern of flowers and animals. The picture was unframed, which was helpful since she could roll it up for ease during travel.

Leaving the souk, she found a restaurant and was soon enjoying a dish of ghuzi with a side of spicy soup that contained a variety of vegetables. With bellies full, she decided she wanted to see a bit more and the kids were in good spirits, so they made their way to the gold souk. Although there were a thousand items to tempt her, Ginny limited herself to a pair of gold earrings featuring a traditional Arabic pattern in a filigree design. Knowing that the kids had had enough shopping, they made their way back down to Dubai Creek and caught another abra before walking back to the hotel. The city was amazingly clean and Ginny felt safe on the well-lit streets as the coolness of the evening was a welcome relief.

The next day, Ginny was up early and headed two blocks north to the Grand Mosque and Al Fahidi Fort. She then turned to go south into a different part of the city. She found a small park with a playground for the kids, but after about twenty minutes they were too hot. At the edge of the park, she purchased several kinds of shawarma pocket sandwiches and found a spot under a tree near a fountain to enjoy lunch. From their vantage point, she looked around the city and couldn't believe the amount of construction that was evident, with cranes crowding the skyline. After lunch, they walked a short distance to view the historic Jumeirah mosque, then walked along a beach for a while before Ginny decided to hail a taxi and return to the hotel. That afternoon she collapsed with the kids in her beautiful, air conditioned hotel room. For dinner they went to a small restaurant a short walk away before returning to pack the few items for their journey the next day. Dubai had been interesting, but it seemed to be in a state of building and flux, as well as being unbearably hot.

The following day saw them leaving early for the long flight to Cape Town. As much as Ginny had enjoyed her stops and was glad she had opted to take a bit of time instead of just a few hours in airports, she was looking forward to her final destination. Leaving Dubai at eight in the morning, the flight was ten hours, with a two hour time difference loss, putting them in Cape Town at four in the afternoon. Predictably, they were all quite tired, so she caught a taxi to her residence hotel in Mouille Point. While she had thought about renting a condo again, the one try at it in Singapore had tied her down more than she wanted. Of course, once she had a local boyfriend, that hadn't been so bad. Now though she preferred the weekly rate hotel. Her room featured a living room with attached kitchenette and a bedroom and bath. Interestingly, the couch wasn't a pull out, but one side of the living room also had a bunk bed. The bedroom was small, almost taken over by the queen size bed, so Ginny immediately decided the travel crib would go in the main room. While it wasn't large, it was more than sufficient and she set the kids up with some games for a few minutes while she called Dean and Ken to let them know she had finally arrived. Then she ordered room service and decided that exploring could start the next day.

o-o-o-o

 **A brief note. I try to check myself when writing about sights that Ginny is seeing and keep in mind the time frame where we are at in the story. At this point in the story, it is now May 2002. Especially for Dubai, this marks a time where there was a lot of development going on, but many of the landmarks that are there now were not yet built, or were just getting started. If it had been even five years later, Ginny would have had much more to see. It also would have made this chapter longer. I know it's a bit short, but I divide my chapters as logically as possible with length being secondary. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	42. Cape Town

Chapter 42 – Cape Town

Ginny woke the next morning feeling refreshed and ready to settle her family into a new routine. She still looked forward to seeing the city and traveling, but Seb was now three and a half and needed to maintain his lessons. While lessons weren't as high on Amaia's importance, she still wanted to casually introduce them to her. With that in mind, she ordered in a simple breakfast, while making a mental note that grocery shopping would be needed. After breakfast, they spent the morning working on Seb's lessons, with a bit for Amaia as well. Wyatt sat in his chair and played happily, with his mother or siblings taking breaks to play with him at different times. As she had with the older kids, Ginny spoke French to him regularly and the baby's babbling seemed to mix the flavors of the two languages. The morning lessons also managed to burn off the morning fog and allow the city to warm up from the bit of chill that greeted Ginny when she opened her balcony door that morning.

Once it was almost lunch time, Ginny unpacked light coats that hadn't been used for a while and decided it was time to venture out and see the city. With the fog burned off, the sun was shining and the temperature had warmed to 16, chillier than they were used to of late, but still tolerable. June was the beginning of winter down where they were and Cape Town was at the very bottom of Africa after all. The views of Signal Hill down to the water were breathtaking and Ginny took a moment to breathe the clear ocean breeze as she looked around. Mouille Point was a pleasant neighborhood that offered a good mix of small to mid-size hotels, along with residences and businesses. Ginny spotted a grocery and a bakery that she would need later and then decided on lunch at a small restaurant. She selected a couple of kinds of a meat pie called a Gatsby and found it to be quite good, if a bit spicy.

After lunch, they walked toward Green Point as she looked for a taxi. Unfortunately, all of the taxis were smaller and she had a car seat and two booster seats, as well as herself. Taking the number off a taxi, she called the office and soon a van appeared with a surprise behind the wheel. The driver was a smiling woman with an effusive greeting who immediately began fussing over the children. Her name was Lena and she soon had everyone buckled in as she circled around Signal Hill into the heart of Cape Town. Ginny had originally been planning a quick trip to get her closer to the center, but after meeting the kind woman, she decided to stick with her usual plan and start the city with a taxi tour. Lena was more than happy to oblige and Ginny found herself trying to keep up with her rapid speech. She spoke excellent English, but the accent and speed took a bit to get used to.

Lena drove around Signal Hill and then began to wind the streets in the center of town, nestled between Signal Hill and Table Mountain. They made a stop down by the water near the Old Biscuit Mill and Ginny got a chance to take some pictures of the spectacular edifice of Table Mountain, while Lena kept giving her a history lesson. Lena's tour then took them by the Company Garden, as well as the Castle of Good Hope. Lena next swung around the mountain to the other side of town, going by the University and pointing out the botanical gardens and stadium. She then proceeded further out, toward suburbs like Bellville and Edgemead to show Ginny where many of the city's nearly one million residents lived. By this time it was mid-afternoon and Lena suggested the nearby botanical gardens would be a good place for a couple of hours, especially since the children were young enough to get in free. She drove Ginny back to the gardens at the base of the mountain and dropped them off, while making Ginny promise to call when she was done. The fee Lena charged for their impromptu tour was quite reasonable and the woman had been so nice, Ginny had no problem with the request.

Upon entering the gardens, Ginny was struck by the amazing plantings that seemed to be everywhere. Even now at the beginning of winter, a number were still in bloom. Even those not in bloom were fascinating and different. She picked up a brochure and read about the fynbos, a unique group of plants that were native only to the southern tip of Africa. She and the kids wandered the beautifully manicured grounds and, due to the fact it was a weekday, the crowds were less and Ginny was able to let the kids run a bit. When they slowed down for a while, she made a point of showing them different plants and reading about the fynbos from her brochure. She wasn't sure how much they understood, but her goal was to always take advantage of learning opportunities. The more she wandered the gardens, the greater the feeling she got of just how different this part of the world was from anywhere she had been before. This was why she traveled. Shortly before closing at six, she made a call to Lena and exited the gardens. A few minutes later, her new friend was back and Ginny asked for a recommendation for dinner.

As it turned out, Lena had a friend whose uncle owned a restaurant a block from Ginny's hotel. She drove Ginny there and then said goodbye, once again telling Ginny to call her if she needed a ride. Ginny had heard that the buses were unreliable and she had seen the way a few of them flew around town, so she thought she would most likely be giving Lena a call.

The restaurant served a unique blend of food, highlighting the diverse nature of the cape region. Ginny selected two large dishes of Biryani and Frikkadelle with rice. Both were delicious and everyone ate some of both. Once dinner was done, they made a stop at the grocery that Ginny had spotted earlier and then returned to the hotel. Ginny was just starting to pull Amaia's clothes off for bath time when her phone rang. It was Javier and she answered quickly, not having talked to him in a couple of weeks.

"Hi Javier. I'm glad you called. How are you? Did you finish that project that you were working on?"

"Hi Jen. Yes, the project finished about a week ago. I'm still busy, but not quite as insane. How is everyone there? Is it getting hot in Hawaii?"

"We're good. As for Hawaii, I suppose it might be getting hot, but I left there about a week ago. The kids and I are in Cape Town."

After a long pause and an audible deep breath, Javier rejoined the conversation.

"Alright, you never cease to surprise me. So, how long are you staying in Cape Town?"

"I haven't decided yet. Winter is starting here and we're far south, so probably not too long. I'll want to move north soon. I have a few ideas. It also depends on how I'm feeling. I hope you're sitting down, because I'm happy to say I'm pregnant again."

Ginny heard a thump that she deciphered as Javier's bum hitting a seat.

"And what was I saying about never ceasing to surprise me? I have to assume this was planned? Can I ask who?"

"Of course it was planned. Ken is the father. I'm going to have a half Japanese Hawaiian baby. Dean can't wait to see if the red hair comes through at all."

"Ken? As in Dean's committed partner? How did that work? What does Dean think?"

Ginny chuckled and shook her head.

"Yes, Dean's Ken. And it worked quite well. Dean was involved so he is quite aware and enthusiastic. Very enthusiastic a number of times."

Javier groaned before replying.

"Alright, that borders on too much information. I have no illusions Jen, but that's even shocking for you. Anyway, I know you're a great mum and I guess congratulations are in order. By the way, I never asked, but just how many do you plan?"

"I haven't fully decided, but I think four may be a good number. I'm going to be thinking about that a lot in the months until this one is born."

Ginny and Javier talked a few more minutes and then she gave each of the kids a chance to talk to him. When it was Seb's turn, she heard her son talking about the 'big mountain', 'spicy food' and 'fimbos flowers'. That made Ginny smile. Apparently some of what she had said did soak in, even if his pronunciation was a bit off. Once Seb finished, Ginny took the phone back and Javier had to ask the question.

"Alright Jen, I need little boy translation. What are fimbos flowers? I get the bit about the mountain. It must be mighty impressive according to Seb."

"Yes, Table Mountain dominates the view here. And the flowers are actually fynbos. They're a unique classification of flower native only to the southern tip of Africa."

"Hmm, I see. And I've never heard of them, but your almost four year old has and just educated me. Well, like I said, you are great mom. Although I think four will keep you more than busy. Anyway, I'm glad everything is going well. Keep me updated on where you end up."

Ginny assured him she would and then hung up and returned to bath time.

Over the next few days, the routine Ginny had set continued and worked well for them. The mornings were designated as lesson time and then afternoons were spent exploring the city. On their third day, they visited the kids' favorite destination so far, the aquarium. The Two Oceans Aquarium highlighted the unique area where the Atlantic and Indian Oceans meet and included a number of interactive exhibits. Both Seb and Amaia loved the penguins and could have spent hours watching them, but the overwhelming fish smell wasn't very helpful with a pregnant woman. Later, when they exited the aquarium, they wandered down to the shopping district at the waterfront and rode the Cape Wheel at sunset, offering Ginny some spectacular picture opportunities.

After a week in Cape Town, Ginny and the kids finally tackled Table Mountain on two different afternoons. First, they took the cable car up to the top for breathtaking views with little effort. Three days later, Lena drove them to the trailhead for Lion's Head and Ginny took the hike up slowly with the kids, enjoying the views at each stop they made. While she had heard that the views all the way up were spectacular, she stopped at the chains due to the kids. Despite that, she was still able to get some amazing shots.

In between her two trips to the top of the mountain, Ginny and the kids took a boat charter out to Robben Island. While Ginny knew the history wouldn't be as interesting for the kids, she knew the boat ride would be a large plus. On the way over they lucked out and also got to see a huge pod of dolphins feeding during the sardine run. The kids were squealing with delight and running from one end of the boat to the other while Ginny tried to keep up. Thankfully, a couple on the boat saw that Ginny had her hands full and helped out by taking hold of little hands. Wyatt was unsure what to make of the dolphins, but took a cue from his siblings and bounced in his carrier while clapping his hands. In between chasing her children, Ginny did manage to get several great shots and thanked the couple for their help.

Once they reached the island, the mood grew more somber as Ginny took the guided tour and then visited the museum. The apartheid movement was similar to the Civil rights movement and the fight against the pureblood nonsense Ginny had experienced at home. It seemed that no matter where you were in the world, there would always be fanatics who would incite ideals of superiority. The kids were a bit bored with the display, but Ginny thought this was an important lesson and sat them down to talk. She hoped Seb may at least understand some, although Amaia constantly surprised her and may also grasp some of it. After giving each of the kids a snack, she turned to look at them seriously.

"Seb, Amaia, I know you're bored today with the museum, but do you know what happened on this island?"

Both children shook their heads and Seb stuffed more crackers in his mouth.

"Well, this island was a prison. A place where people are locked up for doing bad things. Normally prisons are important to keep bad people away from good people. But this prison was different. Many of the people who were locked up here were good people who said things that other people didn't like. Seb, you know when your sister called you a booger the other day? I put her in time out. Well, what if I had locked her in a room for a long time just because you didn't like what she said? Would that be fair?"

"No mommy. But I still don't want to be called a booger."

"Of course not son, but we have something called freedom of speech. It means I can say anything I want as long as I don't physically hurt anyone, like punching them or kicking them. If I did that, I would need to be locked up. But we should be able to talk if we want. You know what a government is? They're powerful people that take care of the whole country. Well, the government here didn't like what some people were saying and doing. Some of them were bad and hurt people to get their way, but others didn't. Still, the government locked them up here for a long time, years and years. I came here today because it's important that we remember when bad things are done to good people so that we can prevent it from happening again. You want to know something else?"

Both children nodded.

"Well, your mommy was involved in a fight back in her home before you were born. She and her friends were hurt, but we stopped a very bad man. It wasn't easy, but it was the right thing to do. I hope you never have that happen, but remember to always fight for what is right. It may not always be easy. Everyone deserves freedom."

"Yes mommy."

"Yes."

Ginny smiled and reached to hug both her kids. That was enough serious talk at their ages, but she felt it was important. They finished their snack and then walked down to the dock to catch the boat back. On the way, they saw a couple of dolphins, but nothing like the awe inspiring massive group they had seen on the ride out.

As Ginny approached two weeks in Cape Town, she was thinking that it was time to move on. After looking through her guidebooks, she decided to start to gradually move north and take the train to Johannesburg. After looking at schedules and fares, she decided to take the Shosholoza Meyl premier class train. The premier was more expensive, but allowed for showering, bigger compartments and was all inclusive with food. The cost was just over 200 dollars for the approximately 26 hour journey. She had debated with going for the ultra cheap tourist class, but after talking to a couple people, they assured her the upgrade was well worth it.

The day before they were due to leave, Dean and Ken called to check in. The kids were so excited that Ginny had to let them talk first, with the key piece of the discussion being dolphins. Eventually Ginny reclaimed the phone and gave the guys a bit more concise summary of what they had been doing and also about her plans for the next day. Dean also delivered the good news that three more of Ginny's prints had sold and he was having other pictures printed to take their place. The money would be a welcome boost, covering Ginny's expenses for a while, especially after the expensive flights halfway around the world. The guys wrapped up the call and wished her well with the usual admonishments to keep them updated.

The next morning, Ginny and the kids were downstairs early to meet Lena, who was driving them to the train station. The woman had become a good friend during their two weeks in the city and Ginny promised to send regular postcards from wherever they ended up. The station wasn't far and, when she dropped them off, the only payment Lena wanted was a round of hugs. Soon Ginny and the kids found themselves in a premier class car of the Shosholoza Meyl, pulling out of Cape Town shortly after nine in the morning, only a half hour late.


	43. Johannesburg and Kruger

Chapter 43 – Johannesburg and Kruger

The train made its way out of Cape Town and gradually picked up speed until it seemed to settle at a comfortable pace. While not as fast as the trains in Europe, the speed made it easier to watch the sights out the window. The area surrounding Cape Town was fairly settled and a short distance along, the train ran through a number of expansive vineyards. Soon though the views grew monotonous as the train rumbled along through arid land patched with scrubby flora and an occasional water hole. The train was comfortable, although a bit noisy, but Ginny decided that since the scenery was lacking, she would work with Seb on lessons. When he grew bored, she gathered the kids and left their cabin to walk the train. It wasn't yet lunch, but a number of people were moving around and Ginny and the kids stopped to talk to a few of them. After a chance to stretch their legs, they returned to their compartment and worked on more lessons and games.

At lunch, they were back up and went to the dining car for a surprisingly enjoyable meal of ostrich burgers. After lunch, they were just getting back to their compartment when a herd of antelope running alongside the train broke the monotony of the view. The kids were predictably excited and Ginny took a couple of pictures. Given the movement, she didn't expect them to be great, but the shots were mostly for herself. They were just beginning to cross the Great Karoo and the landscape was getting much sparser. With nothing much else to do, she folded out the bottom bunk and laid down with the kids. It was crowded, but would suffice for a brief nap.

Shortly before seven that evening, the train made one of its few scheduled stops, at the Beaufort West station. While the idea of getting out was tempting, the stop was only twenty minutes and wasn't worth it. A couple of minutes after leaving the station, the train went by several small ponds where water buffalo could be seen splashing and rolling. The view of the animals was the last memorable thing they would see before night fell.

With the train having left the station, dinner would now be served and they enjoyed a dinner of fried snoek, mealie bread, and a tomato soup. With dinner done and night having arrived, Ginny decided it was time for a cleanup. The train had one shower per train car and she and the kids were soon in line waiting for it. The shower was small so Ginny was left with a bit of a dilemma. She opted to wear her swimsuit and then take all the kids in with her. It was interesting trying to fit the four of them in the small space, but eventually they did get relatively clean. By the time they returned, the compartment bunks had been converted and the older kids were soon settled on the bottom bunk. Wyatt was now ten months and Ginny put him in the bunk with her, keeping him against the wall for safety. She normally wouldn't sleep with the kids, but he was getting big and it was the best solution for the one night. While all the kids slept well, Ginny found the rumble of the train to be a bit too much for her to settle completely. The train made two stops during the night. She knew one was scheduled at Kimberley, but wasn't sure what the other was. Looking out the window when they stopped, she saw a few lights, but nothing that could tell her more. She dozed on and off throughout the night, eventually giving up shortly before six. With the kids still asleep, she worked on her diary and then pulled her laptop out to work on her book.

After breakfast around seven thirty, Ginny cleaned up the compartment and watched as the scenery changed a bit as they approached Johannesburg and small villages became more prominent, with irrigated fields to accompany them. Finally, a bit after noon, they pulled into the station in Johannesburg.

A half hour later, Ginny and the kids were loaded up into a taxi and riding across the city to the hotel she had reserved in the Rosebank neighborhood. She had heard that Johannesburg was trying to change its image, and everywhere she saw evidence of that with construction projects. Upon arriving at the hotel, she was thrilled that a room was already available so that she could leave the luggage. She then went to walk around the neighborhood. After a bit of a walk, she was thinking about calling a taxi when she saw a double decker tour bus not far away. Thankfully, it remained stopped for a few minutes and she was able to catch the driver and buy tickets. The bus was hop-on/hop-off, but she decided to ride it for one full circuit to get a feel for the city. It wasn't quite as nice as having an individualized tour, but it did work to get them around.

After riding the circuit, Ginny and the kids hopped off at Constitution Hill. After buying a lunch of kebabs from a nearby food truck, they settled in the park space and had lunch before visiting the historic grounds. After, they caught the bus again for the short ride to Museum Africa. The museum had a number of interesting exhibits, but the kids' favorites were the musical instruments, followed closely by the geological exhibit, where Amaia regularly kept pointing and announcing another 'pretty'. Watching her daughter entranced by the gemstones, Ginny briefly had the idea that either her or her future husband better have some money.

The children finally tired of the museum around four and they were soon back on the bus, heading back to Rosebank. While on the bus, Ginny read through a brochure and saw an offer from the tour company for a second tour at half price on consecutive days. She looked through the tour options and the one that intrigued her, while also making her a bit apprehensive, was the tour into Soweto. Still, it was a vital part of the country's history. So, at the next stop they made, she talked to the driver and bought tickets for an afternoon Soweto tour the next day. Soon they were back in Rosebank and Ginny stopped at a small restaurant for take-away before gathering her tired troops for the short walk back to the hotel.

The following day, they reinstated the usual routine and stayed in for lessons and playtime in the morning. The day was also gray, drizzly and chilly, so Ginny didn't mind waiting until it warmed just a bit in the afternoon. As the sun tried to break through, they left for the Soweto tour, which departed from the Apartheid Museum. The tour lasted three hours and stopped at several memorials, as well as the Mandela House and Kliptown Open Air Museum. At the end, the tour looped back to the Apartheid Museum, where admission was included in the tour cost. Ginny and the kids looked around the Museum for a while, but Seb was dragging and Ginny decided it was time to head back.

After dinner and putting the kids to bed that night, Ginny sat down to work on a series of postcards that she had picked up to send to her friends around the world. She also put in about an hour on her book and thought it was close to being done. She finally went to sleep herself around eleven. She only had a couple hours sleep when, shortly after two in the morning, she was awakened by Seb's cries. Knowing that he was a heavy sleeper who hadn't had any problems in a couple of years, she was out of bed quickly and by his side. When she reached to touch him, she could feel he was burning up and took a deep breath to quell her panic. She quickly reached over to check Amaia, but she was fine. She then carefully reached to pick up her son to take him to the bedroom. As they moved toward the other room, he let out a groan and proceeded to vomit all over her shoulder, chest and hair. Doing her best to control her own stomach, Ginny grabbed her wand and sidestepped to the bathroom. She quickly vanished the mess and cast a freshening charm. Then she stripped Seb down to his underwear and asked him some questions. All he could tell her was that he was hot and his head and stomach hurt. While the nausea was an issue, Ginny was more concerned about his temperature and went to retrieve the small first aid kit she carried. His temperature was just shy of 103 and she knew she needed to bring that down. Unfortunately, she didn't have any potions that were appropriate. She also didn't have any muggle medicine and had no idea where to get either in the early hours of the morning. Leaving him stripped down, she put him in her bed and went to call the front desk. The night manager was sympathetic and promised to see what could be done, but also mentioned there was a nearby hospital if needed. Ginny was hoping to avoid that and decided to give the staff a few minutes to locate medicine if they had it. Twenty minutes later, a knock at the door signaled the arrival of the manager. A staff member had located a partial bottle of children's medicine with paracetamol, which even Ginny knew, even if she didn't know the brand. Thanking the man, she went to give Seb the necessary dose. She also wiped his chest with a cool towel and then sat and waited for the medicine to work. Gradually his fever dropped by a degree or so, but he was still quite uncomfortable and Ginny was counting the time until she could take him to a doctor, or preferably a healer. The night dragged on with Ginny only nodding off once as she watched her sick child.

Finally, around six thirty, she figured she had waited long enough and woke Amaia and Wyatt. After feeding both of them, she dressed all the children quickly. She then put Seb and Wyatt in the stroller, while Amaia walked. Having had hours to worry and make a plan, she walked a couple of blocks to a large shopping center and found a bench to sit on. Ginny then did her meditation exercises to calm her worried mind and gradually extended her senses, looking for a trace of magic. She was hoping to find something or someone who could link her to the magical world. Johannesburg had over a million people in the city and surrounding area, so she figured there had to be some magical population center. As her senses swept around the shopping center as the stores started to open, she suddenly saw a glow approaching. She was so excited that her control slipped briefly before she reinstated it. The glow of a strong energy force was coming closer and she opened her physical eyes to see what it was. The what was actually a who. An elderly man was shuffling along with cane in hand and appeared to just be out for a morning walk. Still, as Ginny sent her mind forward, she could sense the man was special. Then he turned and stared at her before adjusting his path and walking right at her. Briefly scared, Ginny calmed herself again and stood up to walk toward the man. They met in the center of the small square and he eyed her shrewdly.

"Well young miss, you have a reason to be poking at my mind?"

"Um, yes, I'm sorry to be rude, but I'm desperate. My name's Jen. My son here is sick. I need to get him some potions, but I just arrived in the city a couple of days ago. I tried paracetamol, but it only worked for a short while."

The man nodded and leaned over to look at Seb. He gently ran two fingers down the boy's face and pulled back quickly to look at Ginny.

"Yes, I see. The boy needs healing. I am Thato. There is a place we can go, but it is about twenty minutes walk."

"Thank you. Are you a wizard?"

The old man chuckled.

"I suppose you may call me that. I have no formal training, but I can manage small tricks. I also have a bit of the sight. I normally sleep for another hour, but this morning I was sent to find one who would need me. When I felt you searching, I thought I had found the reason. The sight can be troublesome at times, but at other times it is quite clear. I take it from the accent that you are a British witch?"

Ginny nodded and then spotted a taxi coming. The old man moved too slow and she really wanted to get to their destination, so she hailed the taxi. It wasn't a van, so she bypassed the child seats and shoved the stroller in the trunk while buckling Seb and Amaia into a regular seat while she held Wyatt. Thato took the front seat and gave directions. It wasn't the safest, but she didn't think they had far to go.

Five minutes later, Thato directed the driver to a rundown storefront. The man looked dubious, but Ginny paid him and unloaded her stroller. As he left, she turned to look at where Thato was directing her. To the side of the old storefront was now an alleyway and she could feel the distinctive pull of magic. She followed the old man quickly and soon found herself in a South African version of Diagon Alley. She saw the mortar and pestle symbol for the apothecary and was heading that way when Thato stopped her.

"Jen, you should have a healer check the boy. There is a small hospital down this way."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Ginny followed. Thato delivered her to the door and pushed her on. As she was getting ready to enter, she turned to thank the old man and found that he had disappeared. She had been hoping to give him a few rand as a thank you. Shaking her head, she proceeded inside. A woman at a small desk manned the front door and looked over her glasses as Ginny entered. She strode over to the desk immediately and addressed the woman.

"Hello. Do you have a healer here? My son is sick. He has a high fever."

Ginny turned the stroller so that she could see Seb. The witch's scrutinizing changed immediately as she rang a bell and called for help. Before she knew what was happening, Ginny was ushered into one of a couple of small rooms. Several people came and went, but then she was left alone and wondering what was happening. Just as she was considering going back to ask for help, a tall, very dark skinned man with perfect, white teeth entered and smiled at her. Even more important than his physical appearance were the healer robes he wore. While different than what she was used to, they were close enough that she recognized them. The man stepped forward to offer his hand and introduce himself.

"Hello, I am Healer Mungoshi. I was told your son has a fever?"

"Hi. I'm Jen Jacobs. I'm visiting and my son Sebastien got sick in the early morning. He complained of a stomachache and vomited once. He also has a headache and the fever. It was about 103 in the early hours. I gave him paracetamol and it helped some. I didn't know what else to do at two in the morning."

"Yes, of course. Let me examine him. Let's get him out of the stroller."

Ginny picked Seb up and set him on the nearby table. He was clinging to her so she turned him so the healer could check him. Healer Mungoshi ran his wand all over Seb, as well as taking his temperature before turning back to Ginny.

"Well, the good news is that it appears to be a case of Cape flu. It's a unique magical flu we have down here, similar to several non-magical flus. The fever is the most concerning issue. I'll need to give him some potions over the next couple of hours. Please wait here."

The healer left for a few minutes and returned with three phials of potions.

"Alright, we try to sweeten these and fruit flavor them for kids, but I'm sure you can guess that they still don't taste great. I'd like to get him to take them without forcing him to swallow."

Ginny nodded and leaned over to her son.

"Seb, this nice healer has medicine to help you. It tastes yucky, but you'll feel better soon. I need you to be a brave, big boy and drink them. I'll get you some juice to drink after. Okay?"

Seb nodded and then moaned, obviously still in pain. The healer then began to tip the first phial into his mouth. Although he gagged at first, Seb squeezed Ginny's hand and finished the potion. The next two weren't quite as bad and soon it was done as the healer returned his attention to Ginny.

"Alright, now we wait. I have one more dose of the main potion in two hours. If he does well after that, you can take him home. The fever is already going down."

Ginny felt Seb's head and it was indeed a bit cooler.

"Thank you healer. I was scared. When I was young, I never saw anyone get sick this quick."

"Well, that's the nature of Cape flu. It is easily treated, but can be quite scary. I need to go check on one other patient, but I'll be back to check on him shortly."

Ginny sat with Seb for a half hour before Healer Mungoshi returned. He declared that all was proceeding as expected with Seb's temperature now just barely above normal. Ginny could notice the difference in him as well and was feeling much relieved. The healer rushed out after he was sure Seb was recovering. Ginny thought he looked tired and flustered. She supposed it was a busy day at the small hospital.

The healer returned an hour later and administered one more potion. Seb was tired, but his color was back to normal and he was able to give his mum a small smile. Once he finished with Seb, the healer turned to Ginny.

"Alright, he's progressing nicely. Now, I have three preventative potions here for you and your other children. These will protect you from Cape flu in the future."

"Thanks. That was something I was worrying about. One question though. I'm pregnant, is the potion safe for me?"

"You are? Sorry, I wasn't expecting that. I thought you were already brave for having three this young. I hope you have help. And yes, the potion is safe for pregnant women."

"Well that's good. Also, I have support but no daily help right now. It's just the kids and I traveling."

The healer shook his head and looked at Ginny with awe. Then he produced the potions and she helped to get them in the kids before downing her own. With that done, he had to go check on other patients. Another hour went by and he came back and did a final exam. Ginny noticed he was running some unusual tests and was curious.

"Healer, is everything alright? Why are you testing his reflexes?"

"Yes, Seb checks out just fine…yawn…sorry, I've been on shift for eighteen hours. Anyway, there is sometimes a complication with muscle tone after Cape flu. I don't see any sign of it with Seb though. He should sleep plenty and stay quiet for a couple of days, but he will be fine."

"Ha! Well, I'll try to keep him quiet. Not always the easiest with this boy. Thank you for everything you've done. We'll catch a taxi and I'll get him back to the hotel to rest. You look quite tired yourself. Is an eighteen hour shift normal?"

"Not usually, but we're short staffed. I'm actually just filling in here for a month while a friend is on vacation. I haven't worked a hospital in several years. I've been teaching healing in my home city of Harare. Anyway, my relief arrived just before I came in here, so as soon as Seb is discharged, so am I. Actually, can I offer you a ride? I don't want to seem forward, but consider it an extension of the healing so that he can get back and rest as soon as possible."

"That's quite kind, I'd appreciate it. We're not far. Just up in Rosebank. So, you're from Harare. That's Zimbabwe, right? You're a ways from home."

"Yes, although it's not that bad. About a thirteen hour drive as long as there are no issues with the road. When I drive, I usually stop in Rutenga about halfway. I have a cousin by marriage there. Of course, floo is faster, but since I was going to be in the city for a while I wanted my car. Getting around Johannesburg is much easier with a non magical vehicle. If I was just making a quick trip to visit for a couple of days, I would floo. I could apparate, but I've never been great over about 400 km. Even managing the distance in stages, it would still leave me in the city and relying on the not so reliable buses. Anyway, enough of my babbling, let's get Seb discharged."

Fifteen minutes later, Seb's paperwork was complete and Ginny paid the surprisingly affordable bill before walking out of the clinic with Healer Mungoshi, who insisted that she call him John now. He led her out of Toverkunst Lane and down a half block to a parking garage. Once there, he opened a large Land Rover and began to help her with the kids. The drive back to the hotel only took a few minutes, but Ginny found herself enjoying the time to talk to John in a casual setting. When he dropped them off, they traded numbers and she let him know that she would like to see him again.

The rest of the day and all of the next, Ginny kept close to the hotel. She ventured out for supplies and downstairs for laundry duties, but she wanted to keep Seb quiet. He had recovered quickly though and was soon annoying his sister greatly as he bounced off the walls with boredom. Two days after his bout with the flu, John called and he and Ginny talked for a couple of minutes. He still had a few more days at the hospital until his friend returned, but he had managed a day off and wanted to know if she and the kids had plans. She told him about the morning lesson routine and he seemed impressed. They agreed to meet about eleven and he would show her some of his favorite sights in the city.

The next morning was the first back at lessons and Ginny had a hard time getting Seb to focus, but eventually they finished a few exercises. Shortly before eleven, they packed up and went downstairs to meet John. When he saw his young patient, the healer was thrilled at how well he was doing and Seb bounced up to the tall healer and gave him a hug in thanks. Ginny noticed how John's face softened as his grin grew and he picked up the boy. He then turned his attention to Ginny and began to help her load the kids in the Land Rover. Once they climbed in, Ginny settled back and looked around the very nice vehicle. She had been too tired before to much notice, but now made several appreciative comments.

"I have to say John, for a wizard healer, this is a very nice non-magical vehicle. You could probably go anywhere in this thing. I'm still surprised you don't apparate or floo more."

"Thanks Jen. The reason I have the Land Rover is just for that. There are a lot of questionable roads around and often 'road' is even a bit generous. Also, I'm non-magical born, so I've been wanting one of these since before I knew I was a wizard. Magic is viewed differently all over Africa, but in many places it still is highly frowned upon and it wouldn't be unheard of for you to be chased out of some of the smaller villages. It's really best to keep magic to a minimum. But enough of that kind of talk, I want to show you some of my favorite areas of the center city and around. Where have you been so far?"

Ginny gave him a quick rundown on her sightseeing so far as John drove south and they entered the University district and then drove down near the massive intersection of train tracks that defined the area. The new bridge over the tracks was still under construction, but Ginny could tell it was going to be spectacular when complete. Next they drove through the theatre and arts district and then made a brief stop at Oriental Plaza. They went by the stadium and then stopped at the Bruma flea market, where they spent a bit of time as Ginny browsed through the amazing range of arts, crafts, and oddities. She bought a metal wind sculpture and then they moved on, crossing the train tracks into Kensington. They located a restaurant that served a selection of sandwiches and ate in a small park across the street before continuing on.

As they toured, Ginny and John chatted comfortably and she told him about her travels, while he explained that he had been a healer for nearly twenty years, but five years previously he had gotten burned out and decided to teach. While they ate lunch, he finally got the courage to ask about her tattoo.

"So Jen, I hope you don't mind, but I have to ask about the flowers. With so many different kinds, there must be a meaning. I love the kids names on the other side as well."

"Yes, the larger flowers on this vine each represent a country I've visited. The smaller vine that wraps around here are flowers for different US states. As you can see, I've been to quite a few states, so I wanted to represent each individually. The States are so large and each state is so unique that I wanted to capture them. I actually need to get a few flowers added. I haven't made any additions since Bangkok."

"Fascinating. That's a great way to remember your travels. I actually have a friend who is a tattoo artist in Harare. We were childhood friends growing up and he witnessed some of my early magic, so he knows about me even though he's non-magical. If you make it that way, I would recommend him. He just returned from a tattoo convention in Sydney not long ago and won a couple of awards."

"Really? I will have to keep him in mind then. I do want to make it to Zimbabwe. If I'm going to see Africa, Victoria Falls is a must."

"Oh yes, definitely. Now, the history of this city is fascinating, but not great for kids. I have an idea, but it's about a forty-five minute drive. Do the kids like birds?"

Ginny snorted and laughed.

"Alright, I'll take that as a yes. There's a new hotel, casino, and entertainment complex called Montecasino. It's a tourist draw, but they just opened a bird park there and I've heard it's quite well done."

Hearing this, Seb and Amaia were both bouncing and John took that as an additional affirmative. They finished lunch and began the drive north across the city. They arrived at the park shortly before two and spent the next three hours marveling at the variety of birds. There were also different kinds of bird food for sale and the kids delighted in having flocks of loud and persistent birds begging for tidbits. They left as the sun was setting and Ginny accepted John's offer of dinner. The kids were tired, so she was glad that they fell asleep almost immediately. She also thought that John slowed down a bit to extend the drive. The restaurant he selected was near where he was staying in Westdene and offered a great selection of the blend of foods that made South Africa unique. As they ate, he broached the question that he had been wondering about for most of the day.

"Jen, I've really enjoyed this today and I'd like to see you and the kids again. Unfortunately, I'm here in the city to work and then I'll be going home not long after. What are your plans?"

"Well, I'm a wanderer as you know. I would like to see you again as well though. You know I want to see Zimbabwe, but I've also heard a lot about Kruger National Park. I've been trying to decide if I want to visit. A day safari is affordable, but it's almost five hours out of the city and I'd need transport. I've enjoyed Johannesburg, but I've seen most of what I want to see."

"Hmm, well, maybe I can help. I have another four days at the hospital until my friend comes back. Honestly, my plan was to head straight home simply because I have nothing else to do. I don't have any obligations for another month though. If you can wait a few days, would you like to go with me to Kruger? I haven't been in about eight years. There are a couple of affordable hotels on the edge of the park and then we can take a safari for a day or two."

"Really? That sounds fantastic. You have to let me cover petrol costs at least. Ooh, I can't wait! I'm going to need more film."

John laughed at the beautiful young woman who was so mature and serious one moment suddenly show a bit of the excited girl underneath. The rest of dinner was spent planning while John told her about his last trip to the park. When they finished, he drove her and the kids back to Rosebank. As they said goodnight, he seemed to hesitate, but she leaned up and gave him a brief kiss that made him smile the rest of the way back to his apartment.

The next few days were spent with Ginny exploring the city in the afternoons with the kids. They made it to the art museum, as well as a street fair that featured a children's craft zone. John was finishing his time at the hospital, but they met for dinner twice and began to plan their trip. Ginny was also busy preparing by talking to the kids about what a safari was and how it was different from the zoo. She emphasized safety and that they needed to listen to the adults all the time. She knew they would be excited, but she hoped some of it would stick.

Finally the day arrived for their departure and Ginny and the kids made it downstairs shortly before John arrived. Soon they were on their way to Kruger National Park. The drive was scheduled to take five hours and they made good time on the modern road that was paid for largely due to the tourist money that the famous park brought into the country. The landscape was arid, but pocked with small water holes along the way. While they didn't see animals, the water holes did attract quite a few birds. Ginny and John talked throughout the drive and John also played some local music, which Ginny and the kids loved.

About halfway to the park, they passed through the good sized town of Witbank and stopped for lunch. The town also tried to draw in some of the tourist traffic and featured an open air market with craft vendors. While there were the usual paintings and carvings, the item that caught Ginny's eye was a large display of brightly colored baskets and platters that were woven from excess telephone wire. The patterns and colors were stunning and she was completely in love. The problem was choosing between them. When she saw the prices, that was only compounded. Eventually she decided that she would buy a number of pieces, keep a couple for herself, and save the others for gifts. Of course, that meant that she would be traveling with a lot more baggage. She decided that she could ship them to Ken and Dean, who she planned on giving some of the pieces to anyway. When she left, she had bought seventeen pieces for the equivalent of about 350 US dollars. John just shook his head and dutifully helped stow it all in the back of the Land Rover. Their shopping delay had added a bit of time to the trip, but it was worth it.

In total, the drive took a bit over six hours before they pulled into their hotel in the town of Hazyview, just a short distance from one of the gates to the park. As they got out to check in, the first thing the kids noticed was the pool. The mornings were a bit cool, but the afternoon had warmed up quite a bit for June, so Ginny figured that would be a good place to relax for the afternoon. She and John were given rooms across the hall from each other and he was completely on board with the pool idea. Thirty minutes after arriving, they were all in the water, which was kept pleasantly heated and also featured a spiral slide that Seb would use at least two dozen times that afternoon. Once the kids were soaked and tired, they retreated back to their separate rooms and then met later for dinner. Ginny had the kids back in the room and in bed early to prepare for their before dawn start the next day.

The following morning, they were up early and the tour company picked them up, along with another couple at their hotel before then going to pick up two additional groups. They were then taken to the tour headquarters closer to the park where everyone loaded into a large safari truck. Just as the sun was starting to come over the horizon, they pulled through the Numbi gate for their first view of Kruger National Park. Ginny and John had opted for a partial day tour of six hours, figuring that would be plenty for the kids. They weren't disappointed when, just ten minutes after entering, they saw their first animals when a herd of wildebeests came down to a watering hole. A half hour later their driver stopped at an overlook and then a guide served them sweet rolls, coffee, milk and juice as they sat looking around at the vast open space and scanning for animals.

After the brief stop, they continued on with a guide giving them the history of the park as they looked for animals. They were soon rewarded with the sight of a couple of cheetahs and Seb and Amaia were impossibly excited, practically bouncing on the seat. The rest of the morning went well as they got to see hippos in the mud, a herd of zebra, and even a pack of rare African wild dogs. At lunch they stopped at a small office and were served sandwiches before the safari truck circled back out of the park. As they left, they were rewarded with a mixed pack of zebras and antelope. In total, the day had been fantastic and was one of the highlights of Ginny's years of travel. They returned to the hotel and the kids were still keyed up, so they retreated back to the pool. After swimming off some of their excess energy, Ginny took the kids back to rest. She invited John to join her as they sat on her patio and talked until dinner.

The next day they were up at a good hour, but not as early as the day before. They ate breakfast at the hotel and then began the drive up to Phalaborwa, a bit over two hours north. Once they arrived in Phalaborwa, they checked into their bush style lodge that looked like something from a book with its thatched roof buildings, lush plantings, and pond with flamingos out front.

The plan for the day was to take a five hour safari that would leave at two in the afternoon, allowing for animal viewing at sunset. The idea of doing a sunrise and a sunset safari had been John's suggestion. Knowing that they still had a lot planned for the day, Ginny took the kids to their expansive suite and settled them with quiet games. She also managed to work in a bit of Seb's lessons. At lunch, they joined John in the main lodge for a sumptuous buffet. They then left to walk the short distance to where they were meeting their tour company.

Promptly at two, the safari truck rolled through the gate and they were back in the park. Minutes later the kids squealed at their first view of giraffes in the wild, while Ginny snapped lots of pictures. Next they spotted a pair of rhinos and their guide became excited when he explained that they were the quite rare black rhinos, of which the park only had a few hundred. The afternoon continued with this safari being even better than their first as they encountered impala, kudu, hyena, waterbuck, and eland. Finally, as the sun was dipping low, everyone caught their breath at the sight they had all been waiting for. A pride of lions was at a water hole not more than fifteen meters away from them. With the lowering sun providing a magnificent glow, Ginny didn't think she would ever have a more perfect shot. After watching the lions for a few minutes, the driver moved along slowly. The last hour of the tour began to darken as the driver searched for one more animal he knew they all wanted to see. They got their wish in the last hour when they spotted a herd of elephants. This time the lighting wasn't great, but Ginny was close enough that she propped her camera and increased her exposure duration, hoping to make something out of the low light. Ten minutes after seeing the elephants, they were exiting the park.

That night over a late dinner at the lodge restaurant, the kids talked nonstop about all the animals while Ginny and John entertained them. Even Wyatt was affected by all the excitement and inserted the few words he had in his early vocabulary. When they went to bed that night, it took Ginny quite a while to get everyone to settle and sleep.

The following morning they left their lodge and began the long drive north to John's home country of Zimbabwe. They skirted the edge of the park as they made their way to the border. John had told Ginny they would be stopping at a point a bit over halfway to Harare and staying for a day, but he had insisted that he wanted to surprise her. Unsure what was in store, but trusting her new friend, Ginny prepared herself for new adventures in her next country.

o-o-o-o-o

 **A quick note. I suggest that my readers do a Google images search for 'telephone wire baskets'. They are truly spectacular and words can't do them justice. I first saw them at Disney's Animal Kingdom Lodge where they were one of the many native art pieces used in the lodge decorations.**


	44. Zimbabwe

Chapter 44 – Zimbabwe

An hour into their drive, John turned away from the edge of Kruger, while working his way north and west. The landscape was much the same, becoming quite arid, but they did spot some eland a couple of hours into the drive. They also passed through several small villages as they approached the border. Just before the border, they entered the Musina Nature Reserve and Ginny was astonished at the all of the magnificent baobab trees, which the reserve was known for. They were ancient and beautiful in an alien way and the landscape had its own unique energy. She asked John to pull over for a couple of minutes before they entered the actual village of Musina. He found a spot not far from several of the trees and she turned to explain what she wanted to do.

"John, I want to go and meditate briefly. The energies here are unique among these trees and I want to explore it more. This is something I learned from Wyatt's great grandmother. She's a healer and shaman with the Crow tribe in Montana."

"Really? Well, I'd like to see what you do. We need to watch the area. There probably won't be any large cats or hyena this close to the village, but there might be snakes."

Ginny took his words of caution and picked up Wyatt while he carried Amaia and she kept a hand on Seb. They didn't go far, finding a small clear area a dozen meters from the car. John scanned the area and saw no snakes, so he put Amaia down, but held onto her hand. Ginny asked if he would hold Wyatt and then took a deep breath to find her center as she extended her senses out. The energies of the site were truly amazing. Strong, yet coiled differently in a foreign manner. As she reached further, she felt unique energies approaching from the east and realized that a tower of giraffes was coming their way. Smiling, she slowly opened her eyes. Her outer senses dulled a bit, but she could still feel the surrounding energies. She smiled over at John who was watching her a bit bemused.

"How long was I gone for?"

"Not long. Maybe six or seven minutes. I've heard of this kind of thing before among local shamans I've met near home. Can you teach me?"

"Well, it takes a bit to get the feel, but we can start. I think it's time for Seb to have a lesson as well. There's nothing dangerous, but we do have a tower incoming from the east."

John looked that direction and strained, but couldn't see the large mammals with his physical eyes yet.

"Alright, I'm going to guide Seb and you can follow. Seb, come to mommy. We have an exercise I want you to try. This exercise is different though. It doesn't work your body, but it works your magic and your mind. It's hard, so I only want you to try."

The boy walked over to where Ginny was kneeling and she wrapped an arm around him.

"Alright, close your eyes…take…a…deep breath. Let it out slow. And…another. Now, as you let the breath out, I want you to keep your eyes closed, but I want you to try to push yourself outward. You should see swirling, moving energies. It will seem like wind, but different. Once you feel them, they will start to glow. Keep breathing deep. Feel these amazing trees. Feel the lives nearby. Everything in the world has a unique energy. Feel mommy's energy next to you, loving you…"

Ginny spoke slowly, in a steady monotone as she saw and felt the strong energy that was her oldest child. At first he seemed to struggle as he strained, but he calmed with her voice and she felt that he was starting to feel a bit of what she was trying for. She continued for a few minutes and then decided that it was a good first exercise.

"Alright Seb, deep breath in and slowly open your eyes. Return to mo…"

"…mommy…something…big"

Ginny's eyes were open, but Seb's were still closed. She turned and saw that the giraffes had indeed arrived and were now visible about forty meters away. Then Seb opened his physical eyes and oohed at the sight of the animals.

"Seb, you did really well. Mommy is proud of you. You were able to see the giraffes coming with your eyes closed. They have nice energy don't they?"

Seb nodded and Ginny turned to smile at John, who was holding Wyatt and had a hand on Amaia.

"Wow Jen. I saw a bit of what you were talking about, but I never saw the giraffes incoming like Seb did. That is something I need to practice though. It could be very helpful."

"Indeed. I often set up a low level of awareness around me when we are out in big cities and crowds. It gives me a safety warning. If I don't extend too far, I can keep it up without tiring too much. Anyway, we've been here nearly half an hour, I suppose we should move along."

They drove on into the village and stopped for lunch before proceeding north and crossing into Zimbabwe. They received a bit of scrutiny at the border, but passed quickly since John was native. They continued on north on A4 for hours with the landscape changing little from arid scrubland. They saw a few antelope, but the drive soon became monotonous. Ginny tried to coax information out of John about where they were stopping on the way to Harare, but he just grinned and refused to budge.

They had been on the road nearly nine hours when the view started to change a bit as the landscape offered up a few hills and farms began to appear, with more green showing around them as well. Ginny realized they were approaching a good size town. When they entered the town of Masvingo and John pulled off A4 and went down a side road, Ginny guessed that this was where they were stopping for the night. Then John stopped in front of the hotel and turned to grin at Ginny.

"Welcome to Masvingo, one of my favorite weekend getaways. We're about three and a half hours from Harare yet. We'll be staying here two nights. Lake Mutirikwi and the Great Zimbabwe Ruins are about a half hour drive out of town. I've got a full day planned tomorrow and then we'll leave for Harare the next morning."

Ginny was stunned. She had never heard of the places he mentioned, but he was local and she was excited to see them. She was also more than ready to get out of the Land Rover. She grinned at John and he led her into the hotel. Once they were checked in, he guided them on a short walk into the heart of town. Everywhere they went, they were greeted warmly by smiles and nods from people on porches to parks and even on horseback. The town had a good selection of stores and a few restaurants. They picked one and were soon enjoying a delicious meal of roast chicken seasoned with a variety of local spices, as well as a vegetable stew served with cornmeal cakes. As usual, the kids were happy with most everything put in front of them and John chuckled as he watched them eat. The restaurant was family run and the lady who waited on them was also thrilled at the enthusiastic young diners. Once they finished, Ginny realized she still had a few rand, but no local money. John waved her off and surprisingly pulled out US dollars. He saw Ginny's raised eyebrow and smiled.

"Jen, my country is a wonderful place, but our economy has perpetual issues. We have a Zimbabwe dollar, but it hasn't been stable lately. Most businesses are much happier if you give them American currency."

"Interesting. That will make it easier for me. I'm also glad that English is still widely spoken."

"Well, it is the official language, but the Bantu dialects are preferred in a lot of small towns. I think we have a couple hundred of them. Here we are on a major motorway and near tourist destinations, so you won't have a problem with English."

They continued talking as they left the restaurant and next found a small ice cream stand. Ginny shook her head and complained that John was spoiling the kids, but he just laughed as he passed out ice cream. By the end all three kids were a sticky mess and she just rolled her eyes as she leaned in to whisper.

"I wish I could cast a scourgify, but there are non-magicals everywhere. It looks like I'll be using a lot of the hotel's hot water tonight. I blame you."

John laughed until he went to pick up Amaia and promptly had a sticky hand on his neck. Ginny laughed and bit her tongue as they walked back to the hotel. Once they arrived, he followed her into her room to deposit Amaia. Soon he was drafted to help as Ginny took the boys for the first bath and left the little girl with him. When the boys were out of the tub, she put Wyatt in a diaper and then let the two naked little boys loose to play while she bathed Amaia. When she returned to the living room of her suite she was surprised to find that both boys were in pajamas and looked appreciatively at John. As she dressed Amaia, he was about to leave, but she assured him that he didn't have to. He stayed and listened through story time, which didn't take long given how tired the kids were. Once they were all asleep, she turned and whispered at John.

"Can we go back to your suite and talk for a while? I'm still too keyed up to sleep."

John nodded and Ginny set monitor alarms with her wand over each of the kids so that she would be alerted if they woke. She then left the room and cast a silent lock on the door. They then went next door to John's suite and selected drinks from the mini-bar as they relaxed in the living room. He gave her more details about where they were going the next day and she was more than excited. They were sitting on a small sofa, facing each other and both felt the attraction that drew them together as they leaned in and started kissing. Soon all conversation stopped as their actions spoke for them. Ginny was, as usual, more than ready but she pulled back cautiously. John looked concerned, wondering if he had misread her.

"John, don't look like that. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm quite happy right here with you, but I need to talk to you first. You're a wonderful man and I'm obviously attracted to you. I would have no problem continuing like we were, but I have to let you know that I'm not ready for anything too serious. I want to stay friends, and if it can be friends and a bit more, that would be great. I just don't want to lead you on. I plan on seeing the country for a couple of weeks and then moving on."

"I understand Jen. I honestly kind of realized that. I don't know if we could have anything lasting anyway, but you're so beautiful and I've come to admire you over the last couple of weeks. I'd be happy as friends with more."

Ginny smiled and pulled him closer as they began snogging again. A few minutes later they pulled apart and he stood up, taking her hand as he led her to the bedroom. They undressed each other slowly as they kissed and explored each other as they went. When Ginny finally dropped his trunks and saw what was waiting for her, she gasped. She was experienced of course, but what she was faced with was a bit intimidating. It wasn't the length of his cock so much as the girth. When she reached to grip him, her fingers were an inch shy of being able to circle him completely. She was soon distracted as John began to suck her earlobe as he gently maneuvered her back onto the bed. They continued groping for several minutes and John smiled when he dipped a couple of fingers into her and found that she was dripping and ready. As he began to press into her, Ginny groaned as she stretched. He went slowly and questioned her.

"Are you alright Jen? Do you want to stop?"

"No! Gods, I need this. It's just that you're quite thick. Even having had babies, you're still stretching me. Unnhh, but it feels sooo good. Please, I want you all in me."

He smiled and soon complied as he finished burying himself in her. Ginny felt stuffed and reveled in the strong body that took control and began to set a pace, plowing her hard and deep with his incredible girth. Soon she was glad that she had been able to cast a muffliato as her screams echoed around the room. She came after just a few minutes, but still he kept going. Several minutes later, he began to grunt and then pushed in extra hard one more time as he filled her and sent Ginny trembling into another orgasm. When they both came down from their highs, he rolled off of her as his cock flopped loose. His exit caused a flood of cum to trickle down Ginny's thighs as she sighed with contentment. She rolled over and looked at her newest lover. Her satisfied smile was all that needed to be said. They kissed briefly and then Ginny declared that she should get back to her own room. She cast a couple of quick cleaning spells (now that was a definite advantage to sleeping with a wizard) and made her way back next door. After a quick shower, she fell into bed, sated and happy.

The next morning they were up early and enjoyed breakfast at the hotel before loading up the Land Rover. They stopped at a store on the way out of town and picked up picnic supplies before beginning the day's journey. John drove south of the city a half hour to the Great Zimbabwe Ruins. He talked as he went, giving her a bit of detail about what they were going to see. When they actually reached the site, Ginny was stunned by the size of the complex as they approached it from a rise and she looked down across the valley. This had never been on her list of places to see, but now she was grateful that John had brought them here. They parked near a visitor's shelter and read the plaque that detailed the site's World Heritage status. They then spent the next couple of hours walking around the sprawling ruins, admiring the quality of construction with dry fit walls and solid turrets. The ruins were obviously the remains of a prominent and successful culture and Ginny could see why this location had been chosen. The area around the site was greener than much of the arid landscape they had driven through. Combined with the large nearby lake, it was easy to understand how this site had flourished for close to five hundred years.

Around eleven, they exited the ruins and went east to Lake Mutirikwi. On her first view of the lake from an overlook, Ginny was glad that John had pulled over since she decided he needed a proper thank you and leaned over to kiss him soundly. John grinned and proceeded on, driving around the bottom side of the lake. To Ginny's surprise, they came to a substantial dam and stopped before they drove across it to get out and admire the view. After taking a couple of pictures, Ginny explained to her kids what the dam was while John gave them a more detailed explanation into hydroelectric power. Ginny learned a fair bit, but was unsure how much the kids understood. Then again, they were constantly surprising her. After driving across the dam, John proceeded down a dirt track that took them alongside farm fields and small settlements of houses. The Land Rover came into good use as the word road was questionable in numerous places. He explained that the route they were taking was more scenic and would keep them closer to the lake before cutting back into the main road. After about an hour of rough driving in which John checked his GPS twice and explained how the device worked, they arrived at a small clearing on the eastern edge of the lake. While they had passed fields a couple of kilometers before, now there was no one else in sight. The spot was beautiful though and it was obvious that it had been used as a rough campsite in the past. John quickly looked around for any dangers, but the only animals were some storks off on a far shore. While he looked visually, Ginny extended her senses and also detected nothing nearby.

With the site clear, they pulled out their picnic supplies and set up under a tree not far from the water. It was now early afternoon and the kids were famished. They ate a leisurely lunch and then Ginny pulled out a Frisbee and a small soccer ball that she had brought when John advised they would be picnicking. They played for a while when Ginny could tell Amaia was losing her enthusiasm. After talking to John, he agreed that a nap break was in order and Ginny wanted the kids out of the sun. It wasn't hot, but they could still burn. John proceeded to fold down the back seat of the Land Rover and made a small bed that was perfect for the older kids, while Wyatt stayed in his seat. Even Seb fell asleep quickly and Ginny set a sensor over the kids while she left the doors open so that the pleasant breeze could flow through the vehicle.

With the kids settled, she returned to the blanket where John was sitting and curled up against him to admire the view. They stayed wrapped together, not needing words for a good while before Ginny turned and smiled at him as she whispered 'thank you'. John smiled down on her and leaned in for a tender kiss that soon became more. Ginny was a bit concerned with the kids nearby, but the sensor alarm would tell her if they woke. With that in mind, she submitted to her body's needs as she laid back on the blanket and enjoyed the bliss of making love under the open sky. Much more energized than the night before, they lost track of time as they pleasured each other multiple times over the next hour. They were just cleaning up when Ginny's first sensor went off to alert her that Seb was awake. While John packed up the supplies, she went to wake her children so that they could move on.

John continued the drive up around the lake and then along the Mutirikwi river to the small community of Glenlivet. Just past the couple of houses, there was a campground and lodge that he pulled into. Ginny wasn't sure what the plan was, but so far John hadn't disappointed her and she sat back to wait while he went into the office. When he came out, he was carrying four fishing poles and grinning. When he reached the car and climbed in, he turned and smiled at the kids.

"Seb, Amaia, have you been fishing?"

The kids seemed unsure what to answer, so Ginny jumped in.

"No they haven't. I don't think they even understand what fishing is."

"Well, excellent then. Let's go!"

Ginny chuckled at this enthusiasm as he drove out of the campground and down the road a short distance until he found what he thought was a good spot. He then pulled out the poles and baited each one. There were two smaller poles and he handed one to each of the kids before kneeling down behind Amaia and holding her arm.

"Alright Seb, we're going to see if we can catch some fish for dinner. Now, watch as I show Amaia and then I'll help you."

Ginny had been fishing a few times with her brothers, so she understood the basics. It had never been her favorite activity, but now she enjoyed watching the kids experience something new and made sure to take pictures. As Seb made his first cast, she marveled at her small boy. She always planned on returning home and having her kids attend Hogwarts. Seb would certainly be the only young wizard who could claim to have had his first horseback riding lessons in Montana, while having his first fishing lesson in Zimbabwe.

With both the kids set and waiting with their lines, Ginny and John cast theirs out as well. The day was beautiful with just a bit of chill to the breeze and Ginny felt wonderfully content. About twenty minutes later, Amaia got the first bite and John helped her bring it in. It turned out to be a small yellow belly and John explained that it was just a baby and that they needed to put it back so it could grow. Ginny was the next to bring in a catch and this one John declared a keeper. It was a large catfish that he promised would be great for dinner. They fished for a couple of hours total and ended up with five of the good size catfish, with Ginny getting the one, while John and Seb both brought in two. Since they were all by themselves, John pulled out his wand and brought the kids closer.

"Seb, Amaia, we need to clean these fish and get the yucky guts out of them, as well as the bones. This is really gross to do without magic, so I'm going to show you how to do it with magic. We can only do this because there is no one else around to watch us."

Ginny watched as John expertly laid out the fish and then cast the cleaning and de-boning spells. She had never seen that done before and thought it was quite useful. With the fish clean, John packed them in the cooler he had brought, while also casting a chilling charm. He then looked over at Ginny, who was smiling.

"Yes Jen, a mixture of non-magical and magical. The cooler is great to extend the chilling charm. And, as much as I love to fish, I hate the cleaning. I couldn't manage that without magic."

Ginny chuckled and then they went to pack up the car. They returned to the campground, where John returned their rented equipment. It was now getting late in the afternoon and they continued on up the rough road through more fields before joining up with the main motorway again. From there it was a forty minute drive back into Masvingo.

That night John spoke to the manager at the hotel and was allowed to use the kitchen as he prepared a simple meal by breading the catfish in cornmeal and then frying them. Ginny prepared a fruit salad and the simple meal was amazingly delicious, especially since they had caught the fish themselves. That night after the kids were in bed, Ginny and John retreated back to his room for a couple of rounds of lovemaking and he was delightfully surprised at her need and willingness.

They were up early and on the road to Harare the next morning. While the stopover in Masvingo had been fun, Ginny could tell that John was anxious to get home. The drive to Harare took only about three and a half hours. An hour before they reached the city, it began to become apparent that a major city was coming as the scattered settlements and villages thickened and the population increased. As they came into town, John decided to do a small loop of the central downtown area, narrating as he went. Ginny got her first look at the city and was pleasantly surprised by the neat streets with mixed older businesses and more modern buildings. She had read some poor reports on the city, but after talking to John and from what she was seeing at first glance, it seemed like a nice city.

At John's recommendation, Ginny had a reservation at a long term hotel to the east and across the street from Harare Gardens. It was also just a block and half from his apartment and he was happy to know that she would be in a safe area. He never denied that the city had some questionable neighborhoods, but the same was true for any large city. After a superb lunch at one of John's favorite restaurants, he delivered them to the hotel and helped Ginny check in. She had decided to stay in for the afternoon and work on lessons that had been neglected for the past few days. They agreed to meet for dinner and he left her with a brief kiss.

That night at dinner they discussed their plans and Ginny wanted to return to her schedule of mornings in and afternoons out. That suited John, who had to work on reviewing his teaching materials for the coming semester. He had a number of places he wanted to show her and she was more than willing to see whatever he offered. She thought she would like to stay in the city for a couple of weeks and then she wanted to visit Victoria Falls. John recommended that they fly to the falls, as it was a nearly nine hour drive versus a short one hour flight on the local airline for a cost of around 100 per person. Ginny was still stretching her money, but she thought that sounded like a good way to save two days' worth of driving time. Until then, she had a new city to explore and a friend to guide her. When she returned to the hotel, he said goodnight and did not follow her in. She was a bit disappointed, but knew that it was best if they didn't let their intimacy become too routine in the short time she would be in country.

The following afternoon, they met up shortly after lunch and their first stop was close by at the Chupungu Sculpture Park. They then circled around the northern suburbs and then came back toward the center of the city, stopping at the Botanical Gardens for a while. At the gardens, the kids ran around for a few minutes while they sat on a bench and talked. The subject of Ginny's tattoos came up and John decided he would check in with his friend. He made a quick call and then turned to Ginny.

"Jen, good news. Justice is in his shop now and says he is having a particularly boring afternoon. Are you ready?"

"Um, sure. I was expecting to need an appointment, but let's go."

They gathered the kids and then drove to the Mbare neighborhood. The shop was set among a half dozen storefronts and was barely noticeable with just a simple sign to advertise its presence. John helped Ginny with the stroller and then led her in to meet his friend. Justice was happy to see John and obviously appreciative of the company he brought. Ginny told him what she needed and asked how much it would be. Surprisingly, Justice agreed to take her bank card instead of requiring cash, which simplified the matter. He seemed impressed with the work so far and was excited to add on to the impressive tattoo. He also made it clear how impressed he was with the breadth of her travels. The additions took about two hours, but soon Ginny had eight more flowers. For Malaysia, a hibiscus. Taiwan was a plum blossom. For Japan she had chosen a chrysanthemum. The country had no official national flower, but the chrysanthemum and cherry blossom vied for first place and she opted for the first since she had the cherry blossoms intertwined on her other arm with the kids' names. Next, a sampaguita for the Philippines, which Justice had to look up on his computer to find. For Hong Kong, a vivid pink, five petal orchid. The next flower was difficult, but the fact that Justice had internet again became useful to find the information and pictures for a yellow tribulus flower to represent the United Arab Emirates and her brief stay in Dubai. The last two flowers were easier for Justice since they were close to home. For South Africa, he added a unique proteus flower. Finally, for Zimbabwe, he placed a delicate flame lily on the side of her arm, several inches down from her elbow. She still had several inches left, but if her travels continued as they had been, she would soon be working the flowers down to her leg. Once the work was complete and she saw the finished flowers, she marveled at the work. John had been right that his friend was indeed an amazing artist.

Over the next several days John planned a number of day trips for them around the city. One day they went to the Mukuvisi Wildland and then the next afternoon found them on a gentle hike up the rocks of Domboshava, followed by a picnic dinner under the stars. Another day was spent at the Museum of Human Sciences.

Then, to start her second week in Harare, they took a special trip north to a small native village that didn't appear on any maps. It was about forty five minutes rough drive northeast of the town of Mutorashanga. The village was the home of John's ancestors, the Mondoro people. Up until four years previous when she had passed, his great-grandmother had still lived in the village. While he had been raised close to the city, he had been brought to the village regularly to be reminded of his roots. Now he was bringing Ginny to show her the native part of Zimbabwe. They arrived in the mid-afternoon and he was greeted as a returning son by a couple of second and third cousins. Ginny and the children were also welcomed warmly and soon Seb and Amaia were off playing with other children. A few in the village spoke some English, but one of the Bantu dialects was the native tongue. Ginny was given a tour of the village and their surrounding fields, where she was introduced to their traditional farming methods. She then volunteered to help prepare the evening meal that was being made to welcome John back. While she may have had a language barrier, gestures and smiles managed alright. She did try to pick up a few words of the local language as well.

As night fell, the festivities began with a traditional dance. John was now dressed in native robes and joined in the dance. Then the women danced and Ginny was brought in to join them, trying to learn the steps as she went. Next, the feast was served and was eaten around the communal fire. More dancing ensued after and then the everyone gathered as the elders told the creation story while using the stars above to help narrate. The night was beautiful and clear and Ginny got her first good look at the Southern Cross unobscured by city lights. After the elders finished, the night was done and Ginny was escorted to a hut where she and the kids stayed with one of the elders, an older woman who now lived on her own. The accommodations were basic, but Ginny was given the best sleeping area in the hut. Part of her wanted to object, but John had warned her that to do so would be an insult. He meanwhile was taken to stay with one of his cousins. The next morning they rose early and departed the village after many thanks and a few hugs. Ginny knew she would treasure the experience as one of her most memorable.

One afternoon John had meetings at the university to prepare for the new school year and Ginny took the time to handle a few errands. One of those was to find a business center to print her finalized book. It had taken her longer than planned due to the distraction of her travels, but she was happy with the result. In her opinion, it helped to neatly wrap up a number of questions that had been presented in her previous two books. She printed several copies and sent the usual two off to Levi. She also used the afternoon to visit a bank where she could get a summary statement printed from her bank card. Sitting down later that night, she calculated what she had made off of her last book payment, as well as her payments from the gallery in Maui. Looking at some other small deposit amounts, it appeared that her Wonder Witch commissions were still incoming, although they had dwindled significantly. On average it looked like her payments from her brothers were now only averaging about sixty galleons a month. Still, anything would help. Now that she had her third book in the trilogy complete, she was contemplating a couple of ideas for a new book. She was alright for a while, but she couldn't rest and not consider continuing income.

Soon her second week in Harare dawned and she and John decided a trip to Victoria Falls was due. They booked a mid-week flight that was discounted and planned on staying for one night before returning to the city. John discussed it with Ginny and she agreed to sharing a hotel suite with him. He had seemed unsure when he asked, but it made sense. He had stayed over a couple of nights at her hotel already and she saw no reason to double their expenses. He insisted that he pay for the room and said he would plan everything. Ginny was happy to leave it to him since he had done so well with planning so far.

They arrived at the small airport near the falls shortly before lunch and John hailed a taxi that could fit them all. He was mute as usual about where they were going, but the drive didn't take long. When they pulled up to the hotel he had booked, Ginny's jaw dropped. She turned to look at him in amazement.

"Like it Jen? This is the original Victoria Falls Hotel. Nearly a hundred years old."

Ginny had no words, so she kissed him hungrily in response. Their taxi driver was standing at the door and just chuckled. John helped her and the kids out and then they went to check into the elegant Edwardian style hotel. Ginny had stayed in a lot of wonderful places, but this was like stepping back into another era. They were greeted effusively as their bags were rushed away and they were led into a reception area. As John checked them in, Ginny and the kids were offered refreshing drinks, including champagne. Since it wasn't yet noon, their room wasn't ready so they decided to walk around the hotel. They got a bit of a view of the falls and an excellent view of the river before deciding to have lunch in the dining room. Ginny was pleasantly surprised to find a very traditional English lunch being offered. After they were all pleasantly stuffed, the hotel offered a shuttle down to the visitor's center. When she got her first view of the amazing torrent of water that was Victoria Falls, Ginny was struck similar to when she had first seen the Grand Canyon.

After looking around the visitor's center a while, they followed the trail on around to a couple of different viewpoints. Then John purposefully turned and swung them back to the visitor's center. Ginny wanted to see more, and looked at him questioningly.

"Patience Jen. Another surprise."

Ginny eyed him shrewdly but then shrugged and followed. The hotel shuttle was at the center and they got back in for a short drive. This time they stopped at a collection of small office style buildings not far from the hotel. Then Ginny spotted the helicopter and whipped around and looked at John who was grinning. Then Seb spotted the helicopter and was ready to bolt for it. Ginny managed to restrain him and they made a fairly orderly exit of the shuttle and approached the helicopter. After a bit of maneuvering, both kids got the seats they wanted while Ginny sat next to John. Minutes later they were in the air and over the falls. The flight spent most of the allotted hour over the falls before swinging around over the nearby nature preserve, where they were able to view elephants from the air. While Ginny was agog, her children were at a level of excitement that she had rarely seen before. When they landed, she knew that the flight would be one of her most cherished memories.

After the flight, they went back to the hotel to rest for a bit before yet another surprise that John had planned. Their suite was as incredible as the rest of hotel and two toddler beds and a crib had been brought in for the kids. Once they were napping, Ginny pulled John into the bedroom and pulled him tight to her as she snogged him breathless. When he pulled back, he grinned at her.

"Wow Jen."

"I can't thank you enough for this wonderful trip. And you're not even letting me pay for anything beyond our airfare. At least let me show you my gratitude."

"Jen, you know I want to make love to you, but it's not an obligation. I enjoy spoiling you and the kids a bit. Do you know how much that Land Rover cost me? I'm a very well paid professional with no really expensive habits and no one to spend money on. Did you see Seb's face during the helicopter ride? He was more beautiful than the view. So, if you want to try out this magnificent bed, I'm all for it but not just because of this trip."

Ginny had tears in her eyes as she leaned up to kiss him slowly.

"You're a good man John Mungoshi. And I'm a hormonal pregnant woman. Maybe we should do something about that."

With those words, Ginny reached for his belt and then dropped to her knees. Soon she had his enormous cock out of his pants and was trying to get it in her mouth. She only managed a couple inches, but used her creativity as she licked the head and fondled his balls in between a couple hard sucks on his bell end. Soon he was groaning and then he gave a quick warning before losing himself in her mouth. She took as much as she could and then smiled up at him wickedly. She hadn't blown him before and, judging by the dazed look on his face, he had enjoyed it. She then pushed him back on the bed as she pulled her skirt up and lowered her knickers. As she started to finger herself, he pulled her hand away and replaced it with his long fingers. She was ready to come, but she needed him inside her and she saw that he was at attention again. Climbing over him, she kissed him hard before slowly lowering herself onto him. She moaned with need and began a slow, rolling motion as he started to thrust up into her. She came quickly, but he was holding off for his second round and continued to work her into a pile of mush. After coming a second time, she finally felt him fill her with his seed. Just as they were coming down and panting through a snog, the sound of a small knock on the door pulled them apart. A couple of quick cleaning charms and a few flicks of their wands to fasten their clothes back together were all they managed before Seb gave up and came in. Then Ginny noticed her knickers were on the floor and kicked them under the bed.

"Sebastien! I have told you to knock AND wait. You do not come in mommy's bedroom if the door is closed until she lets you in."

"Sorry mommy. I'm bored and Amaia is still asleep."

Ginny looked at her son's downcast eyes and shook her head. She knew he was contrite and she should have remembered a locking charm. For that matter, they hadn't silenced either. She would have to be more careful. She took her son in the other room and they played for a while until Amaia woke up. John then announced it was time to leave for the next surprise and Ginny quickly smoothed sleepy hair before they gathered the kids and left to catch the hotel shuttle to their next destination. The drive took about ten minutes and took them in the opposite direction of the falls. They were deposited at a large boat dock and John's next surprise became evident as they were led onboard a sunset dinner cruise down the Zambezi river. The kids were as happy as ever to be on a boat and then when all the food arrived, it might as well have been their birthdays they were so happy. The cruise lasted a couple of hours and the views were spectacular, as was the food. When they returned to the hotel that night Ginny made sure that, although she certainly wasn't obligated, she was most definitely appreciative of everything John had planned.

The next morning saw all of them up and in the dining room for a full English breakfast that made Ginny a bit homesick. They were due to fly back to Harare that afternoon, but John had one more adventure planned, so they left their luggage at the front desk and once again found themselves in the shuttle. A few minutes later they arrived at another destination Ginny wouldn't have guessed, the Zambezi Crocodile Farm. As expected, Seb was over the moon as they spent a couple of hours learning all about the giant reptiles. When they left, they made one more stop at Mukuni village to look at the shops before picking up their luggage and returning to the small airport to fly back to Harare. They had had a busy couple of days and it had all been spectacular, thanks to one particularly kind and generous wizard.

When they arrived back in Harare, Ginny declared she wanted some downtime and John joined her back at her hotel. The rest of the afternoon was spent with playing games and then ordering dinner in. As the night grew late, it didn't take much to convince John to stay. They both knew that Ginny's time in Zimbabwe was coming to a close and they wanted to use the time they had together.

The next day found John busy at the school again, leaving Ginny and the kids to explore the art gallery. Ginny had also spotted a nearby health clinic and went for an exam. She was pleasantly surprised at how modern and efficient the clinic was. She and the baby were both declared healthy and she was doing well as she now entered her second trimester. Later that evening, after the kids were asleep, Ginny began making plans on where to go next. She felt that she had seen what she wanted in Harare and Zimbabwe. While John was a good friend and amazing lover, they had both agreed that their relationship was short term.

After a bit of research, Ginny finally made her choice and decided the next place she wanted to see was Tanzania. With that in mind, she called to inquire about tickets and found that the shortest flight required a stop in Nairobi. While she hadn't been planning on visiting Kenya, she now rethought her decision. She couldn't see every country in Africa, but maybe she could do like she had done with her layovers on the way to Cape Town. With that in mind, she booked a flight to Nairobi and then reserved a hotel for a couple of nights before she would then continue on to Dar es Salaam. The tickets were surprisingly cheap, which was good considering how much the tickets from Hawaii to Cape Town had been.

With her plans in place, she delivered the news to John that night that they would be leaving in three days. He was sad, but understood, having known that she was just visiting. They spent the next several days enjoying their time together and revisiting some of their favorite spots around the city. When the morning arrived for her to leave, he woke with her and helped to gather everything before driving her to the airport. With a final kiss and a promise to stay in touch, she entered the airport and began her journey to Nairobi.


	45. Kenya and Tanzania

Chapter 45 – Kenya and Tanzania

The flight from Harare to Nairobi was about three hours. By the time they landed, passed through customs and exchanged money, it was a bit after noon. Proceeding out of the airport, Ginny was pleased to find that the temperature was comfortable. When she headed for the taxi queue, she spotted a second line that had a couple of small tour buses. Ignoring several taxi drivers, she passed the taxi queue and went over to the buses. She knew Swahili was preferred, but she didn't know a word of it, so she started to inquire in English and was pleased that each person seemed to understand her somewhat. Two of the bus drivers shook their heads at her and insisted the bus was 'private', while the third driver she passed over due to the way he leered at her. The fourth bus driver seemed to think for a minute and then offered to add her to his tour, which was scheduled for a two hour loop of the city before depositing the group at the Windsor Golf Resort. He gave her a decent price, but she haggled him down and he grinned when they settled. The bus was already partially full and soon others arrived. Ginny realized when she got on the bus that she had landed in the middle of a group of British retirees, mainly due to the accents and the fact that she was probably the only person on the bus without grey hair. That said, the older crowd quickly welcomed her and began to fuss over the kids. Ginny wondered if she was gate crashing their party, but it soon became obvious that they didn't mind. She also realized that this was an already paid private tour, which meant the money she had paid the driver was most likely going straight into his own pockets. Shrugging, Ginny settled and decided to enjoy her first views of the city.

As soon as the driver was assured that he had his entire group, he pulled out and began to weave through the chaos of the busy streets. Ginny decided not to focus on his driving skills and instead watch the sights and try to understand his heavily accented English that was narrating the trip. She also talked with a few of the others on the bus and found out that they were all from a social club in Devon and were on an African tour, taking three weeks to see Kenya, Tanzania, Zambia and Zimbabwe. Most of them were astonished that such a young woman with three small children was traveling like Ginny was and she told them a bit about what to expect in Zimbabwe. The two hour tour ended at their resort and Ginny was left with figuring out how to get back to her own hotel. For the equivalent of about five more dollars, the driver took Ginny and the kids to her hotel in the Adams Arcade area of the city.

Ginny checked in around five in the evening and was pleased with the small, but clean room that would be hers for two nights. She had fed the kids snacks on the bus, but knew that more substantial food was needed and went down to the front desk to ask for a recommendation. Twilight was just descending and the staff advised that it would be safer for her to use a taxi at night. They also pointed her to a restaurant a few blocks away near the Junction shopping center. Taking their advice, she let them call a taxi and then went straight to the recommended restaurant. It ended up being a good choice and soon she and the kids were stuffed and tired as she called a taxi back to the hotel.

For her first full day in Nairobi, Ginny caught a taxi up Ngong road to Uhuru Park. The park provided a nice view of downtown Nairobi and also had some interesting history, which she had read in a guidebook the night before. After looking around and then playing in the park for a while, she and the kids walked to the nearby Railway museum. While small, it had several interesting locomotives, which the kids enjoyed. After lunch, she hailed another taxi for a longer ride to the edge of town to visit the Giraffe Center. The center ended up being worth the stopover in Nairobi just by itself. They got to learn more about the majestic animals, as well as their conservation. They even got to get up close with them and each of the children were delighted to feed the giraffes. Ginny even got in on the act and giggled when the giraffe's long tongue wrapped around her fingers as she fed it a bunch of leaves. They also enjoyed the nature trail through the park before leaving and catching a ride back to their hotel. That night she and the kids ate at a nearby restaurant, enjoying a traditional Kenyan stew with a side of ugali.

After one more night in Kenya, they were due to leave the next afternoon and Ginny wanted to use their time in the morning. So, she had booked with a half day tour of Nairobi National Park. She met the tour bus downstairs and they made two more stops for additional tourists before taking them to the edge of the park, where they picked up their safari vehicle. Ginny had been told their tour wasn't full, so she was able to bring all her bags and was glad she did with the careful timing she had planned. The safari was similar in ways to what she had done before, but also different since the setting was so close to the city. It was something to see a herd of zebra grazing with the skyscrapers of downtown Nairobi in the distance. The park was also a haven for rhinos and they saw more than they ever had before. The few hours they had allotted went all too quickly and then they were exiting the park. Ginny and her kids then changed from the safari vehicle back into a shuttle van and were driven to the airport. They arrived with an hour to spare until their flight, which incredibly left on time later that afternoon.

After a brief hour and a half flight, they landed in Dar es Salaam, Tanzania. Since it was now late afternoon, Ginny opted to catch a taxi straight to her hotel. The half hour drive through the busy streets showed her a large, but clean city with tightly packed buildings that stretched down to the sea. The hotel she had selected was centrally located and just a couple of blocks from the famous Mnazi Mmoja Park. After checking in, she and the kids walked around for a bit to get a feel for the neighborhood. The architecture was an eclectic mix, with a couple of nice mosques nearby. After a delicious dinner of nyama choma grilled meats with fruit and the ever present ugali, they returned to the hotel, ready to rest.

The following day saw Ginny reestablishing her routine with lessons and games in the hotel in the morning. Before they began though, Ginny called a local tour company and booked a city tour for the afternoon. After a couple of days out of routine, they easily slipped back into their lessons, with breaks for play that often included baby Wyatt. It was now the middle of July and Wyatt was closing in on a year old. He had a few words and was also starting to attempt toddling. While his feet still weren't coordinated, he was quite fast on all fours and had no problem chasing his older siblings.

The tour that afternoon gave them a good overview of the large city of over four million. The city was surprisingly modern and prosperous due to its busy port. The tour guide was quite good and Ginny was glad that English remained prominent in this city as well. Over the next several days, they explored the city more, including visiting the National Museum, the beaches of Msasani, St. Joseph's Cathedral and the Village Museum.

As her first week in Dar es Salaam passed, Ginny's attention turned elsewhere as she decided that she had seen what she wanted. Next she set her sights on Zanzibar and booked a hotel on the beach just south of Stone Town. It was a bit of a splurge, but she planned on only staying for a few days.

The ferry ride to Zanzibar took just under two hours and then the taxi to the hotel took another twenty minutes, depositing them at lunch time. While she wanted to see Stone Town, the beach was too enticing and Ginny opted to spend the rest of the day relaxing on the gorgeous beach. The following day saw her and the kids taking a taxi into town. She got off near Forodhani Gardens and made that her first stop. She then continued to the nearby House of Wonders and the Old Fort. After a break for lunch she next went to the Darajani Market and was amazed at the range of goods available. The textiles especially intrigued her and she found some inexpensive pieces. She then wound back to the historic Hamamni Baths. All of the old part of Stone Town was fascinating. Although Zanzibar was technically part of Tanzania, it had been the home of sultans and had a distinctly different feel. By the time she finished at the baths, the kids had had enough of history and they returned to their hotel and the nearby beach.

For her second day in Zanzibar, Ginny still had a couple of places to see in town, but she decided to switch it up and take a tour out to other parts of the island. With the recommendation of the hotel, she picked a local company and combined two half day tours. They picked her up at the hotel and the morning was spent on a spice tour of different plantations and touring around some of the smaller villages. While not a favorite with the kids, they napped a bit and then became much more enthusiastic as the tour wrapped with a specially prepared lunch that highlighted the spices the island was known for. After the spice tour, the afternoon was spent touring Jozani Forest, one of the last locations of the rare red colobus monkey. The forest was beautiful and monkeys were everywhere. The afternoon's activities were much more exciting for the kids, although Ginny was glad that Amaia especially had slept some earlier in the day.

As their tour guide was taking them back to the hotel, Ginny talked to him about other tours and began to contemplate her plans. When they pulled up to her hotel, she took her guide's offer for a discount on another tour and booked reservations for a sailing cruise the following afternoon. That night they picked up takeaway from a nearby restaurant and then picnicked on the beach. Later in the evening, as she was getting the kids ready for baths, the phone rang and Ginny was thrilled to see it was Levi. He was his usual energetic self when she picked up.

"Hi Jen! How goes the travels? Where are you now?"

"Hi Levi. We're on the beautiful island of Zanzibar."

Ginny heard a shuffle of noise and what sounded like papers being moved as Levi paused before answering.

"Zanzibar…okay, let me see…I have an atlas handy. I figured I would need this to keep track of you. My geography is seriously improving being your agent. Ah, here we are, off the coast of Tanzania. Ooh, I'm sure that is quite nice."

Ginny laughed and shook her head.

"Yes it is Levi. We just enjoyed a wonderful picnic dinner on the beach. So, you know what's up here, how are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing as exciting as you. I love this city, but it's no African beach party. Anyway, I called for business. I read your manuscript and I really like this one. A bit long, but it ties things up nicely. I showed the publisher your rough draft and they are enthusiastic. They are really looking forward to finishing the trilogy, so I negotiated you quite a deal. You're not a bestseller yet, but you've started to make a name for yourself. So, care to hear the terms?"

"Really? If you were five thousand miles closer I'd be coming to slap you."

Levi chuckled and shook his head. Jen always did lighten up his day.

"Alright. Here's what I got you. I don't like to brag but…"

"Yes you do."

"Alright, maybe a little. So, the offer I got you is for a printing of 80,000. After fees and editing, your check will be a hair over 92,000."

Ginny fumbled the phone as she turned around and sat down on the bed quickly. Levi was laughing at her silence. Eventually she recovered enough to respond.

"Alright Levi, I'll admit that you've earned your keep this time. Wow. I suppose editing is the next step. I don't plan on leaving Africa soon though."

"I'm so glad to be appreciated. As for the editing, this is why we praise modern technology. If you can give me your address, I'll send a contract. Once that's signed, we'll start the process. Then we just have to ship the editorial changes back and forth. Maybe a couple of conference calls as well. We'll figure it out."

"Alright, that sounds good. We do need to take the time change into account. As for sending the contract, when should I expect it?"

"Well, knowing how often you move around, I'll get it on the first plane. You should have it not tomorrow, but the morning after."

"Alright, I'm on a ferry the morning after tomorrow, heading back to the mainland. I don't want to get stuck here waiting for a delivery. I'm sure the last hotel I stayed at will take it for me. Let me give you an address in Dar es Salaam."

Ginny gave Levi the information and they talked for a few more minutes before hanging up. She was still in a daze, but she had half naked children still waiting for their baths.

For their last day in Zanzibar, Ginny caught the taxi back into town first thing in the morning. Their first stop was the Heritage Centre. After an hour spent in the museum, they next made a brief stop at the house where Freddie Mercury had been born. As a fan of classic rock, Ginny found it fascinating that an icon like Freddie had started his life in such a remote place. They then wandered town a bit longer, stopping in some smaller bazaars before heading for the waterfront. Along the way, Ginny picked up some snacks before meeting up with her boat tour.

The afternoon boat tour took them around several of the smaller islands with traditional native villages. Along the way they spotted a pod of dolphins and watched turtles on the beach. They also did some beachcombing and swimming in secluded coves. They arrived back in Stone Town tired and hungry, but it had been a fun day. After a stop for dinner, Ginny and her tired brood caught a taxi back to the hotel. She briefly contemplated skipping baths, but they were salt sticky from the water and it wasn't really an option. By the time her head hit the pillow, she was instantly asleep.

The next morning they caught the first ferry back to Dar es Salaam and then took a taxi back to the hotel where Ginny had stayed previously. The package from New York had arrived about an hour earlier and Ginny thanked the staff for holding it for her. She reviewed the contract and found that it was much the same as in the past. The hotel staff directed her to a nearby business office where she was able to sign the contract and post it back immediately. With that done, they caught a taxi to the airport for their flight that was due to leave in a couple of hours.

After a nearly two hour delay leaving Dar es Salaam and a flight of an hour and a half, Ginny and the kids arrived in the north of Tanzania in the town of Arusha. The flight had been bumpy and the delay had been frustrating, but it was still a much better option than a long fifteen hour drive between the two cities. Arusha was a good size city of about 400,000, located between several major tourist areas, including Mount Kilimanjaro and the Ngorongoro Crater.

After leaving the small, open airport Ginny and kids caught a taxi the short distance to the center of town. She had reserved a room at a modest hotel just north of the Central Market. After checking in, she and the kids spent a couple of hours with lessons and games before leaving the hotel to find dinner. Surprisingly, where they ended up was a pizza restaurant. The pizza was a bit different than traditional, with the crust being more of a flatbread and the toppings being local goat cheese with barbequed meat, but it was still quite good and the kids were appreciative.

Upon returning to the hotel, she stopped at the front desk and gathered flyers and brochures for the different tour companies. She also talked with several other travelers who were enjoying a wine reception and each gave their opinions on tours and companies. That night after the kids were asleep, Ginny perused her materials and started to make decisions on what she wanted to do. Arusha was a nice town, but the city itself wasn't the big draw, the natural areas that surrounded it were, which meant she would need to take tours. Once she had her decisions made, she decided to call it a night.

The next morning Ginny ordered breakfast to the room and then made phone calls to reserve her tours for the next couple days. Once the kids were awake and had breakfast, they worked on lessons and played during the morning hours. They left around lunch, which they found nearby before walking around the central part of the city. Next, they visited the Old Boma history museum and then visited a the small Tanzanite Museum, highlighting the unique blue gemstone that was native to the area. After the museum, they drooled through the attached store and Ginny impressed herself as she was very controlled and only bought a new nose stud. Once they finished at the museum, they left to find dinner before going back early to prepare for their day trip the next day.

Ginny and the kids were downstairs early the next morning just as the sun was beginning to rise and their tour company van was waiting to pick them up, as well as one other couple from the hotel. They then stopped at another hotel on the way out of town to begin a full day's excursion. They started by heading east out of town before turning north to go through Arusha National Park. About a half hour into the park, they stopped at a scenic overlook with views of Mt. Meru and their guide set up folding tables where he served them a light breakfast. They then continued on through the park as the guide narrated the history of the area, as well as what animals could be found nearby. They were treated to quite a scene an hour in when they stopped at a small lake and it was covered in pink flamingos by the thousands. When one corner of the group startled and took flight, Ginny had her camera ready for the magnificent view of hundreds of the large birds in the air. The drive continued to wind through the unique forest of the park and soon they also sighted a number of black and white colobus monkeys. At a number of points, they also had spectacular views of Mt. Kilimanjaro. Shortly before lunch they drove out of the park and past farm fields as they approached the highest mountain in Africa.

After another half hour's drive, they arrived in the town of Sanya Juu and stopped at a local restaurant. As they had been getting closer to the mountain, the landscape had grown into thicker forest, and houses and small towns began to cluster together. They enjoyed a delicious lunch buffet served by the kind family who ran the restaurant and then the van continued on A23 for a while more before then turning north and heading straight at the mountain. The new road was decidedly rougher and they slowed down greatly, but it allowed them a chance to see more of the growing forest. At one point the van stopped and their driver pointed excitedly to the left. In the trees about twenty meters away were a dozen deer like creatures. Their guide informed them that they were a small antelope called an Abbott's duiker and were quite rare to spot. After taking a couple of minutes, he slowly continued their drive up the beginning slopes of the mountain to the village of Machame, the closest they were going to the mountain. While Ginny had investigated day trips, even the hike up the beginning of the slope of the mountain would be too much for her small children, so she had opted for this tour instead. Once they were in Machame, they stopped at a local market where Ginny enjoyed talking to several women who gravitated to the young mother and her children. She bought some fresh fruit and then rejoined the tour as they circled out of town and back to the main motorway to make their way back to Arusha.

Upon arriving back in Arusha, Ginny was tired after the long day, but thoroughly amazed by all that they had seen. She had taken nearly two rolls worth of pictures and could hardly wait to see how they turned out. At the kids pleading, they returned to the pizza restaurant that they had eaten at two nights previously and then returned back to the hotel.

The next day saw Ginny and the kids meeting a different tour company to take a trip to Ngorongoro Crater. They left town at six in the morning and drove west for a couple of hours before stopping near Lake Manyara for a break and light breakfast. They then drove for another hour and a half until they reached a lodge on the edge of the crater and switched to a safari truck. From there they began the steep descent into the crater. As they wound through the forest on the crater's rim, the first animals they spotted were leopards and then a group of mountain redbuck. When they finally reached the main descent and the first expansive view of the crater, the vehicle paused so that everyone could take in the jaw-dropping view. Once they reached the crater floor, they next spotted a group of elephants and then the largest herd of zebra that Ginny had seen. Next was a group of rhino and then a herd of antelope. While Ginny had been on safaris before, the sheer quantity of animals in the short of time was amazing. Shortly after mid-day they reached a small cluster of huts and their truck stopped as they were greeted by a group of local Maasai. The group was not permanent to the area, but catered to the tourist safari business. They had a large lunch buffet set out on tables and greeted everyone warmly. The children were especially popular. As they ate the delicious lunch, the group performed a traditional dance and then one of the group talked a bit about the history of his people, speaking in impeccable English. After lunch was finished, they continued on another loop around the side of the crater for another couple hours. In that time they spotted lions, eland, gazelle, ostrich, wildebeest, and storks. As the afternoon grew late, they began their ascent back out of the crater. They stopped at the same lodge as they had before to switch to the van that would take them back to Arusha, where they arrived around six in the evening. Although they were all tired, the day had been one to remember for a lifetime.

After a couple of long days, Ginny decided to take the next day off to plan her travels. She had seen the major sights in Tanzania and now had to decide on what country to visit next. After a bit of contemplating, she decided to return to Egypt. She had gone with her family during the summer before her second year at Hogwarts, but she had still been recovering from the Chamber of Secrets and hadn't been able to truly appreciate it. She also remembered that their time in the Valley of the Kings had been cut short when a local group of diplomats had arrived and they had to clear out. She had been reading more about the Valley, as well as Karnak, and wanted to visit again while in a better frame of mind and with a better grasp on the history around what she was seeing. With this in mind, she had to plan on the most efficient way to get from Arusha to Cairo. She quickly found that the best way to get a direct flight was back in Nairobi. From Arusha, Nairobi was a four hour drive north and she booked a bus that would leave first thing the following morning. The company advised that she should allow plenty of time for the border crossing, so she made sure to book her flight late in the day. She had seen Nairobi and it was interesting, but she wanted to continue on to Egypt. That night as she packed to leave, John called to check with her and they talked about her travels and where she was going next. He was a bit concerned about her being in Cairo, but she assured him she would be careful and keep her wand handy. It was obvious he cared and she was glad to count him as a dear friend.

The bus ride north began the following morning promptly at seven, delivering them to the border shortly after nine. The ride had been hot and boring, with the only thing of interest being a couple of small villages and one large herd of goats. As she had been warned, the border crossing took an interminable time as the bus was inspected and all the passengers' paperwork was looked over. They finally crossed at ten thirty and continued on to Nairobi. They arrived in the city at a quarter after two and Ginny gathered all of her things and took a taxi to the airport. Once they were checked in and through security, she and the kids still had over an hour and they were finally able to get a late lunch, which much improved everyone's attitudes. Snacks on the bus had been fine for a while, but a real meal was much appreciated. Their flight to Cairo surprisingly left on time at four thirty. With Cairo being an hour behind, they landed at half past eight in the evening. Ginny was tired but excited as usual for their new adventures.


	46. Egypt

Chapter 46 – Egypt

Arriving in the evening in Cairo, Ginny quickly found a taxi for the ride into the city. It was now dark, but from what she could see, the city appeared huge, which was how she remembered it from her brief visit years before. She had reserved a hotel a couple blocks east of Tahrir Square. Once there, she checked in and then took the kids to the downstairs restaurant for a late dinner. It was already well past their bedtime and they were asleep before she finished two pages of their bedtime story. While she knew there was a lot to see, she was too tired herself to do any research and went to bed right after the kids.

Despite their late bedtime, the kids were up early the next morning, obviously more energized than their mother. Ginny contemplated staying in, but decided that they needed to get a look at the city. After inquiring downstairs, they walked a block to a bus stop where they were able to pick up a hop-on/hop-off bus. This option was preferable to Ginny given the size of the city, the heat and the fact that she was still quite tired. They rode a full circuit around the city and then half of another before getting off at Al-Azhar park. Their first task was to pick up a lunch of kebabs and fried falafel balls. They ate in the park and then looked around, with the kids taking the chance to run off some energy. Once they had played for a while, they continued wandering through the beautiful and expansive grounds until they reached the large complex that contained the Mosque of Muhammad Ali, the Al-Gawhara Palace, the Military Museum and the Qa-lat Salah El Din.

Next, they briefly went in the palace to look around the museum, but the other sites they admired from outside while Ginny read to the kids about the history of the different buildings. By the time they finished, Ginny was ready to return and they proceeded to a bus stop and waited for a few minutes until their tour company returned and caught a ride back close to the hotel. When they were back in their room, Ginny laid the kids down for a nap and then decided she wanted one as well. It was now the beginning of August and she was four months pregnant and starting to feel the usual fatigue. After an hour, Seb came to wake her since he was awake and bored. He no longer napped very long and Ginny sighed as she woke and decided to spend the time working on his lessons.

The following day Ginny had a better feel for the city and decided to implement a new routine. Given the heat, she opted to go out with the kids in the early mornings and then return in the heat of the afternoon. With this in mind, they walked a half dozen blocks to the Egyptian Museum, where they spent most of the morning. After a quick lunch, they were back at the hotel and out of the heat and pollution that was soon becoming overwhelming. That night as they prepared to go out, Dean called to check in and see where they were at. Ken was also on the phone and curious about how she was feeling. After talking for about twenty minutes, Ginny and the kids caught a taxi to Gezira Island, where they visited the Cairo Tower and watched the light show it displayed before then finding dinner nearby.

Over the next several days, Ginny continued her half day schedules looking around the city and visiting the Abdeen Palace, several additional mosques, the Bab Zuweila and the large Khan el-Khalili souk.

On her fourth day in the city, she inquired with the hotel staff and was directed to a medical clinic near the US embassy that catered to foreign nationals. She made her way to the clinic for an exam and the staff all spoke excellent English and the facility was very modern. They were a bit surprised to find she was on her own and expecting a fourth, but the nurse quickly recovered and continued in a professional manner. Ginny was now a couple of days past seventeen weeks and the nurse decided to do an ultrasound. The scan showed that all was well and then Ginny got the opportunity to find out what she was having. She had never found out so early before, but she was ready. The nurse happily informed Ginny that she was expecting a second daughter, confirming what she had already suspected. That afternoon, she called Ken and Dean with the good news and her ears were still ringing from their shouts minutes after she hung up the phone.

After seeing most of the central part of Cairo, on her sixth day Ginny booked a tour out to see the pyramids that had remained a hazy vision on the horizon outside the city. The tour started in the early morning and it took over an hour to weave out of the dense downtown Cairo traffic to reach the outskirts of the city. Once there, they started at the Great Pyramid and the guide took Ginny and the kids to see the Khafre and Menkaure pyramids. Before turning back to see the Sphinx, they stopped at a group of camels and Ginny was a bit unsure. Seb was his usual self around animals and immediately ran up to one. Thankfully, the camels were well used to tourists and just appeared bored. At the urging of the camel handlers, Ginny climbed on and then they handed Seb and Amaia up. With Wyatt on her back, she was afraid of overburdening the camel, but she didn't need to worry. The camel stood up gracefully as she held onto her kids and their picture was taken with the Great Pyramid in the background. She tipped the camel handlers generously and knew that picture was going to be one to go on a wall someday. Their next stop was the Sphinx and then they retreated from the heat into a nearby restaurant for a lunch of shawerma pita sandwiches.

After lunch their next stop was the partially excavated Tomb of Queen Khentkawes. While looking at a recent dig at the site, Ginny felt the unmistakable pull of nearby magic. The pyramids had a distinct feel to them, but it had been dulled by all of the tourist traffic. Here, near the recent dig, the energies were still fresh. She briefly extended her senses and the foreign energies put her on edge. While not exactly malevolent, they did make her stomach turn. Seb also seemed extra fidgety and she thought he could probably feel it as well. Since their guide had stepped to the side for a moment, Ginny cast a minor silencing charm on the immediate area and knelt down to talk to her son.

"Seb, do you feel that? It feels weird, right?"

"Yeah, weird mommy. I don't like this place."

"I understand. We'll be leaving very soon. What you feel is ancient magic. The Egyptians were some of the oldest and most powerful magicians, but they also used magic that wasn't always good. You remember that mommy told you there was dark magic and then some magic that was grey, like when you mix black and white?"

Seb nodded and Ginny noticed that Amaia was also paying close attention.

"Well, this place feels like they used some of that mixed magic. Plus ancient magic feels strange because we do magic different now. I'm pleased that you were able to feel this so well. My brother Bill used to work here in Egypt. Someday maybe you can talk to him about the magic here."

"I get to meet your brother?"

Ginny sighed. She had told the kids about her family in general terms and she knew that she had been gone much longer than she planned. The kids really should get to know her family. Well, for now she had this latest pregnancy to focus on. Maybe after that.

"Yes son, in a year of so maybe you'll get to meet mommy's family. Now, let's get out of here. Mommy doesn't like this place either."

Ginny and the kids rejoined their guide and then left the dig site to return to their hotel. It was mid-afternoon and they welcomed the rest and the reprieve from the heat and smog of the city. A couple of hours later they ventured out for dinner and then caught a taxi back to the Great Sphinx to watch as it lit up in brilliant colors for the nightly light show. The pyramids were also lit, although not colored and it was a magnificent new way to view them.

The square where they gathered was full of tourists and Ginny kept her senses attuned, although it was hard in the crowd. She had a bare two seconds warning of a feeling of malice and had her wand ready when she felt a tight grip on her arm as a large man grabbed her and reached for her bag on the stroller at the same time. He was trying to pull her to the edge of the crowd and everyone else was so focused on the show that they didn't see what was happening. Ginny quickly hit him with a stunner that dropped him to the ground. She knew she shouldn't leave him, but she didn't really care as she kicked him aside and then maneuvered herself and the kids to the other side of the square as she tried to enjoy the light show. Thankfully, the kids didn't notice, being too entranced by the show. As the crowds began to dissipate, she quickly found a taxi. She knew the man would be found and most likely thought to be a passed out drunk. Her stun had been hard, so he probably wouldn't come around for a couple of hours and she doubted that he would remember her. The whole incident had taken mere seconds, but it left her quaking in the shower later that night.

The following day was spent with a bit of shopping and a stop at the post office to send off postcards for her friends and a note home for her family, before returning to the hotel to prepare to leave that evening. Ginny was still shaken by the events of the previous evening, but she had no further issues the next day. She had been planning for the past week and had decided that the deposit of her latest check from Levi would allow her to splurge for the next leg of her journey. After reviewing her options, she had booked a night train from Cairo to Aswan. The train would leave shortly after nine in the evening and arrive around ten the following morning. Then, she would take a four day cruise up the Nile from Aswan to Luxor. While she had enjoyed Cairo, she was looking forward to getting out of the too busy, dirty city. The hotel staff were more than accommodating during her last day and allowed her to stay in the hotel even after she had checked out of her room. She and the kids spent the afternoon in the laundry and attached lounge as she washed clothes and continued with lessons. They ate in the hotel restaurant and then caught a taxi to the train station to begin the overnight journey south.

The train ride to Aswan went smoothly and the sleeper car was standard. While not the most comfortable, it sufficed for one night. Upon arriving in Aswan, they checked into the hotel and then went to explore the city of a quarter million. While not tiny, it felt relatively so after the chaos of Cairo. Ginny had booked a single night near the center of the city and she was easily able to walk to a few key sites, including the historic Fatimid Cemetery, the famous Unfinished Obelisk and the Nubian Museum. They ate lunch prior to the museum and then happily spent the first hours of the hot afternoon in the cool indoors before returning to the hotel.

After their brief look around Aswan, Ginny and the kids were picked up by their tour company for the first day of their tour, which included seeing Aswan. They visited the High Dam and then the Philae Temple, while also getting a narrated tour around a loop of the city before meeting up with their cruise ship and boarding for their journey down the Nile. Egypt was largely desert, but for a short distance on either side of this vital artery, greenery and life flourished. The cruise started by sailing around the Aswan islands and then continuing on through the night. The views along the river were spectacular and Ginny was glad that she was well stocked on film. The cruise ship was luxurious and the kids loved the fact that they could be in the swimming pool while sailing down a river. Ginny surreptitiously cast sunscreen charms and used the time to work on her tan. Her bikini still fit, but her belly was now a noticeable bump and she had a hard time ignoring a few of the looks she drew. That night they were treated to a delicious meal in a dining room that she felt was a bit too elegant for them before retiring to their small two bed cabin.

When they woke, the ship had arrived at Kom Ombo and the first plan for after breakfast was a guided tour to the famous temple nearby. After a luscious breakfast, the tour guides gathered small groups of around ten each and led them off the ship to tour the ancient site. The history was fascinating and Ginny could feel the subtle pull of the magics in the area, although there was nothing threatening about it. After spending a couple of hours at the site, they were back onboard and continued the beautiful sailing down the Nile, admiring the farms, villages, and flocks of pelicans and storks along the way.

After lunch, they reached the town of Edfu and disembarked with their tour groups to tour the Temple of Horus. While Kom Ombo had been on the east bank, Edfu resided on the Nile's west bank. The site was as magnificent and interesting as the last. Even the kids seemed mildly intrigued, although Ginny knew they probably preferred the sailings in between the tours. At one point when they reached a central chamber of the site, the magic was palpable to Ginny and she noticed the kids were antsy. She tried to carefully calm them and thought they were doing fine when Amaia suddenly screwed her face up, let out a long breath, and all the lights in the area went out, leaving only a few thin shafts of light coming in from the outside. Some of the guards and staff began scrambling and soon the lights were back on, but everyone seemed puzzled. Ginny enjoyed the tour, but was glad to leave since the ambient energies were obviously affecting her children. When they returned to the ship and began to leave Edfu, Ginny and the kids once again retreated to the sundeck and swimming pool before the evening meal.

The next morning they woke to find themselves in the ancient city of Luxor, where they would spend a day on tours and then spend the night onboard. The first scheduled tour was to the west bank and the Valley of the Kings. The Valley was set back from the river, so everyone was loaded into vans and driven a couple of kilometers up the dusty road to the amazing site. This was a place that Ginny remembered vaguely from when she had visited with her family. Bill had spent extensive time here and claimed that only ten percent of the site had actually been discovered. They toured throughout the morning and Ginny enjoyed actually being able to understand and appreciate what she was seeing. When they reached the Temple of Hatshepsut, there was a team of scientists working on a fresh dig area and the energies increased again. Ginny dampened them for herself but noticed that Amaia was once again affected. Before she could do anything, a small dust devil of sand swirled around their tour group. As everyone ducked to cover their eyes, Ginny put a hand on her daughter and concentrated her own energy out to shield Amaia. The small girl settled with a sigh and seemed less disturbed, allowing the dust to settle as the guide explained about the strange wind currents in the area. For the rest of the tour Ginny consciously dampened the ambient magic around her children. It was tiring, but they seemed to be more settled. When they returned to the ship for lunch and a break, Ginny was more than ready.

After lunch and an hour lie-in, Ginny and the kids were on to their next tour in Luxor. The first stop was the Luxor temple and then they made their way to the Karnak complex. After touring the large and elaborate space with its remarkably intact hieroglyphics, their time and their daylight were fading. They then were led a short distance to a large restaurant, where the entire rooftop dining area had been reserved for their cruise. The meal took a couple of hours and included a show of local musicians and traditional dancing. Once they finished, they walked back to Karnak for the sound and lights display that presented the historic site in a unique perspective. The night was now late and everyone was tired as they returned to spend one last night onboard ship.

The following morning saw Ginny and the kids enjoying breakfast and then disembarking from the cruise ship. It had been a splurge, but it was completely worth it. Ginny had plans to stay in Luxor for a couple of more days and the cruise company had a taxi waiting to take her to her hotel located in the center of the east bank and across the street from the magnificently decorated St. Mary's Orthodox Church.

When they arrived at the hotel, she was glad they had a room ready and decided to take a break after the previous few busy days. She worked on the usual lessons with Seb and Amaia as she wished, with breaks in between to play. At one point during their play, Seb was dividing up a selection of small plastic toy animals and was deciding which he would let his sister have. Amaia wanted the monkeys, but Seb wouldn't give them to her. Ginny was busy with Wyatt and saw that her daughter was getting angry, but before she could do anything, Amaia's magic flared. All of the animals were suddenly in the air and pelting Seb, who ducked down to cover his head. Ginny cast a quick shield over him and then reached out for Amaia and halted her magic. Shaking her head, she turned to talk to her daughter about her recent spate of accidental magic that she thought wasn't entirely accidental this time. Unfortunately, Amaia was as stubborn as her mum and refused to admit she had done anything wrong. Ginny gave her a time out and also kept a damper on her magic. Eventually she calmed and they managed to return to lessons.

Later that evening Ginny decided to start planning where to go next. She still wanted to see a few areas in Luxor, but knew it wouldn't take longer than a couple of days. She soon decided on Marrakesh and began to make calls for reservations.

After their day off, Ginny decided to get out early the next morning before the heat intensified. As they were preparing to leave, her phone rang and she was delighted to see that it was Javier, who she hadn't talked to in almost three weeks. His voice was warm and relaxed when she picked up.

"Hi Jen. How are you? Or perhaps the better question is where are you?"

Ginny laughed and shook her head.

"We're all doing well and I'm in Luxor, Egypt. It's fascinating how much history is in this area."

"Wow. I've read about Luxor and all the ruins there. I'm sure you're having a fantastic time. How are you feeling?"

"The usual pregnancy tiredness. Ooh, guess what? I had a scan done about a week ago when I was in Cairo and I found out I'm having a girl."

"Fantastic! I know Amaia will be thrilled."

"Oh, I'm sure she will be, but I don't think she fully understands yet. Now, you know what's going on here, what are you up to?"

"The usual. A lot of work. We just wrapped a large retrofit project. I actually have some vacation time saved and I could really stand to get away. I took a long weekend home, but that wasn't far enough. I don't want to impose on your travels, but do you think it would be possible for us to meet up somewhere? I miss you and the kids and I need some time off."

"Of course. And you won't be imposing. I'd love to see you. Tell you what, I'm in Luxor another day and then fly to Marrakesh. Morocco should be a quick flight for you."

"Hmm. Marrakesh. Another place I've heard a lot about. That sounds great."

"Then it's settled. Let me give you my travel information. Maybe if you talk to the hotel, we can get a connecting so that you can see the kids more."

Javier took the information and they talked a bit longer. Ginny was happy that she and Javier were doing so well and that he wanted to see them. With that thought in mind, she and the kids left to explore the city. They walked around downtown Luxor for a bit and then spent a couple of hours in the Luxor museum, looking at some of the amazing antiquities that had been found nearby. After lunch, they toured a nearby mosque and then returned to the cool refuge of their hotel. As they were crossing the lobby, they passed under a large fan and Amaia stopped directly under it. She had recently decided to walk on the side of the stroller and was hot, tired, and fussy. Looking up, she stared at the fan and it suddenly picked up speed. The fan was soon spinning so fast that papers at the front desk began to blow like a small tornado. Ginny quickly reached out with her magic and her hand to control her daughter. Amaia desisted and Ginny quickly bustled them out of the area. When they got back to their room, she knew she needed to talk to Amaia again and sat her down immediately.

"Amaia Charlotte! What has mommy told you about using your magic? I know you were hot, but you messed with that fan and made everyone look at us. We cannot draw attention to ourselves."

"Sorry mommy. I was hot."

"I know, but you need to stop this. Not everyone can do magic and the people who can't don't like it when we use it around them. If you need something, or something is wrong, you tell me and I'll try to take care of it. Please promise me you'll stop this."

"I'll try mommy."

Ginny nodded, not entirely reassured, but hoping something got through to Amaia. She did look incredibly serious and Ginny took her into her arms. All her kids were magical, but her second child seemed to be the one who she was going to have the most trouble with. She knew that she could place a block on Amaia's magic, but she hated the idea. She really hoped that she could control it before they did draw unwanted attention from non-magicals. While she was contemplating this, Ginny thought of one non-magical in particular and groaned. She had never told Javier the truth. What if Amaia's magic manifested near her father? Ginny had always known that he would need to be told someday. Was now the time? If so, how much should she tell him? Would she drive him away if she did? She didn't think that was in his nature, but it would still be such a shock that it wouldn't be easy. With Amaia's accidental magic flaring regularly now, she supposed he would have to know. She was his daughter and Ginny knew he loved her, so she hoped that would get him past the shock. Deciding to think on it a bit more, she temporarily pushed the thoughts aside and turned her attention to afternoon activities.

Ginny and the kids left Luxor on a flight to Cairo the next morning. After the quick one hour flight, they changed planes with a three hour stopover and then flew the six hours to Marrakesh, Morocco. With losing two hours, it placed them in the city shortly after five in the evening.


	47. Morocco

Chapter 47 – Morocco

Upon arriving in Morocco, Ginny made her usual trek through customs, money exchange and the taxi queue. Once again, her driver wanted to wait for her husband to appear and seemed shocked when she told him she was on her own. While her driver spoke some English, Ginny quickly switched to French and found that it seemed to be a common ground. Seb and Amaia were both excited and also babbled a bit in the language, causing the driver to look appraisingly at them. After his confusion was cleared, he helped them load up and then drove the short distance to Ginny's hotel, on the edge of the Hivernage and a couple of blocks walk from the Medina. While she had contemplated several areas to stay and had been tempted to be in the heart of old Marrakech in the Medina, she had opted instead to be a just a bit out of the frantic bustle of the old city. It was six thirty by the time she checked in and was shown to her room, a simple but nice room with two large beds, a travel crib, small seating area and beautiful bathroom tiled in amazing Moroccan ceramic. She only admired briefly though since the kids were complaining that they were hungry and she needed to go find dinner. They stopped at a restaurant a block away and enjoyed a deliciously spiced lamb dish served over a bed of tender couscous. After dinner they walked briefly along the edge of a nearby park and then returned to the hotel. While Ginny remained on alert, other than a few stares, she never attracted unwanted attention. Once they were back at the hotel, she got the kids bathed and in bed before falling into her own bed exhausted. Her last thoughts as she drifted off were about Javier's arrival the following morning and her confessional.

The next morning dawned and Ginny fixed a simple breakfast of rolls and fruit that she had picked up at a small market after dinner. Knowing that Javier was due to arrive later in the morning, they stayed in and worked on lessons and games. Shortly before eleven, a knock at the door brought the kids to their feet as Ginny shooed them to the side and she answered the door. Javier stood there grinning and before Ginny could reach him, Seb and Amaia had pushed past her. Unable to withstand the onslaught, he took them in his arms and talked to them as they made their way into the room. After a couple of minutes, he finally was able to reach Ginny to give her a hug and a peck on the cheek. Then he looked at her belly and placed a hand on her.

"How are you feeling Jen? You look fantastic."

"About the usual for this gestation. Not really sick anymore, but definitely tired and I have less tolerance for the heat. Come, the room isn't large, but I do have a table where you can sit. We need to catch up."

Javier nodded and let Seb lead him further into the room. Ginny sat across from him and the kids stayed nearby as the adults managed a bit of conversation in between the kids. At one point, Seb pushed his sister aside to show Javier something and Amaia's face screwed up and the lights flickered briefly. Ginny sighed and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder while giving her a firm look. It was enough to make her desist and it appeared that Javier hadn't noticed anything but a brief light flicker. Still, Amaia's accidental magic was happening almost daily and Ginny knew she really needed to tell Javier. As the topic of discussion switched to plans for the week, Ginny decided it was time. What she had to tell Javier may cause him to leave and she needed to do it at the start of the trip. She looked up at Javier and steeled herself.

"Javier, I need to talk to you. Just us. Did you get the attached room like you planned?"

"Yes Jen. I unlocked it from my side. You just have to unlock it from here."

Ginny nodded and turned to her kids. Wyatt was playing in a makeshift playpen built out of all the pillows in the room. Seb and Amaia were still trying to join the conversation and she needed them to give her and Javier some time.

"Seb, Amaia, I know you're excited to see Javier, but we need to have an adult talk. I want you to stay here and play while we go next door. Please be nice to each other. If you need us, just come knock on the door."

Seb nodded and took Amaia's hand, suddenly in big brother role. As they sat down and began to lay out toys, she led Javier into his adjoining room. The other room was a bit smaller, with a single bed and small sitting area. It had the same table and two chairs set up near the small kitchenette area. Ginny and Javier went to sit and he was looking at her with concern.

"Jen, you look really serious. What's wrong?"

"Alright…Javier I need to tell you some things. This will probably upset you and I really wouldn't blame you. I need to tell you now so that you can leave us while you still have your vacation time open to go elsewhere…I see you want to jump in, but please don't. This is going to be hard enough as it is and it will take a few minutes to explain everything. I haven't been honest with you about a good many things since we met...You know of course that I came from a rural upbringing in England and left home as soon as I turned eighteen. Well, that's not entirely true. I actually ran away from home at fifteen and I haven't been back. I've been concealing my identity since then. I actually just celebrated my twenty-first birthday. The first thing you need to know is that my name isn't Jen. It's close though. My friends call me Gin or Ginny. My name is actually Ginevra Weasley."

Javier had paled and just stared at her. His expression was pure shock and Ginny wanted nothing more than to hug him, but she desisted. She had much more to say.

"The other most important thing you need to know will probably be the hardest to accept. I was not raised on a rural farm. I was actually raised by a pureblood wizarding family. You see, magic is real and I am a witch."

Ginny knew that this was the point of disbelief that required a practical demonstration. She drew her wand and opened the mini-bar, then floated a beer out and set it on the table in front of him. She then cast a chilling charm on it since she knew he liked his beer frosty. Next, she summoned a ball of bluebell flames and juggled them for a minute before tossing them in the air and transfiguring them into a sparrow that then disappeared in a small shower of feathers. Once the display was done, she paused and waited for his reaction. The room was silent for nearly two minutes before he found his voice.

"My god Jen. Or Gin I guess. Was it all a lie? I know we decided we weren't meant to be together long term, but I still cared about you. I do still care about you, but now what? Why? Wait, you said you came from a pureblood family. Does that mean your family is magical too? Does that mean the kids? Amaia?"

Ginny was unable to completely hold back as a single tear escaped and she replied to his questions.

"First Javier, my feelings for you are not a lie. I've tried to figure out how to tell you for years, but I could never find a good time. The Ministry of Magic, that is the governing body for the wizarding world in Britain, has a statute of secrecy that I have just broken to tell you this. Most other countries have something similar due to the persecution that wizards and witches have endured in previous centuries. Javier, seeing you sitting there in pain is ripping me apart. I should have been braver and done this a long time ago. As to why I left my home, I was raised in a very oppressive society with strict rules about what was appropriate for a pureblood witch. My choice of career, partner, everything would have been scrutinized as soon as I was of age at seventeen. The idea of me leaving home to strike out on my own would have seen my parents and brothers coming after me to drag me back. I wanted to see the world and be a modern woman. My rainbow dream came a while later, but it is another facet of the freedom I sought. You asked about family and I have six older brothers. All of them are magical. And yes, all of the children are magical. Amaia has been showing a fair bit of accidental magic lately, which is what finally prompted me to get the courage to tell you. It especially manifests when she is angry at Seb, which happens at least once a day. I'm trying to train her to control it, but she's still young."

Javier had opened the beer and now downed the rest of it quickly before getting up and pacing the room. Ginny had never seen him so agitated and decided she should give him space.

"I'll go to my room now Javier. I'll understand if you want to leave. Or I'll leave and go elsewhere in the city if you prefer. I'm sorry to have kept this from you for so long."

Ginny left and went back to her room, just barely holding herself together as she forced a smile and talked briefly with the kids before retreating to the bathroom. She cast a quick silencing charm and then dropped to her knees and began sobbing. She realized soon that she was going to be sick and crawled to the toilet to lose her breakfast. She had known this would be hard, but the look of betrayal on his face was beyond anything she had imagined. Once she had emptied her stomach, she fell back on the cool tile floors and continued to shake and weep. She didn't know how long she was there when suddenly Javier appeared in the bathroom.

"Je…Gin…god, come here."

Suddenly strong arms lifted her with ease and Javier was carrying her past her own bed and into his room. He laid her down on the bed and she was surprised when she looked up and saw tears running down his face. Her stomach hurt and she gasped for air.

"Gin, please calm down. You have to think about the baby. I brought you in here so the kids wouldn't see you. Look, I'm upset. And yes, I'm angry, but I'm not running out. I guess in a way I can understand your reasoning somewhat. It's still hard though. But we will work through this. For our daughter's sake and for the other kids. Seb calls me uncle and I hope the others will too. I still care about all of you. Now, why don't you rest. I'm going to clean up and go play with the kids. We'll talk more later."

Ginny let out one more long sigh and let the fatigue claim her. Javier went to wash his own face and pulled a blanket over her when he came out of his bathroom. He then went to play with the kids. Magic or not, they were the same children who had greeted him happily a short while before. After a while, they began to complain that they were hungry, so he ordered room service. They were just finishing lunch when Ginny appeared. She looked haggard and her hair was a mess, but she lit up when she saw the small picnic that he had set up with the kids.

"Hi everyone. I see you took care of lunch. Thanks Javier. I'm a bit better now. And this little girl is moving, so all is fine. Except I'm hungry."

"Come sit then. I ordered plenty. And you didn't get the benefit of breakfast for long."

Ginny nodded and joined them for lunch. There was still tension in the air, but at least Javier hadn't left. They talked for a bit about plans for the week and Ginny was glad that he still planned on staying for the full time. Once lunch was finished, the kids were ready to get out of the confined space and they packed up to go explore the city. They didn't have a particular destination, but wandered into the twisting streets of the Medina. The tight packed chaos blended with the amazing architecture and the range of goods available for sale was stunning. At several points, shopkeepers tried to reach to drag Ginny into their souks, only to have a fierce look from Javier stop them. Still, she did enjoy browsing and picked up a leather handbag, a selection of teas, a lamp, and slippers for everyone. She could have indulged more, but thought she was rather controlled. Javier also picked up a belt, wallet and a scarf for his mother's birthday. After wandering for a fair bit, they stopped for ice cream and then exited the Medina to the south and wandered the edge of the Jardins de l'Agdal. Ginny knew that he probably still had dozens of questions, but Javier kept them to himself and focused on the kids, who were basking in his attention. As night fell, they found a restaurant for dinner and then proceeded back to the hotel.

Once they were back, Javier insisted on helping with bath time and then asked to read the stories. Ginny was happy to let him, enjoying watching him with the children. Her disclosures hadn't changed his feelings toward them at all. Once they were all asleep, she followed him back to his room by common agreement and made mint tea before sitting down to talk further.

"Alright Gin, so I've had some time to process everything and I'm settling into your news more, but of course I have questions. I want to know more about your family. What do you mean by pureblood? You mentioned that you went to school, was it a magic school? Did you finish? Have you been back since you left? Does your family know about the kids? What about the other fathers? Do they know about magic? Wait, are any of them wizards? Also, I've been thinking about the time frame. If you just turned twenty-one, then you weren't even eighteen when Amaia was conceived. Could that get me in trouble?"

"Okay, well let me start off with a bit of my family history. You deserve to know as much as you want. I've kept this from you for too long. Pureblood means that my family on both sides can trace to a magical bloodline as far back as our history goes. For my father's side, that's about six hundred years. For my mum's side, it's a bit over eight hundred years. Within the magical community, certain families place a heavier emphasis on blood purity and wars have been fought to keep half-bloods and muggle-born wizards and witches out of our society. Muggle is the term I grew up using for non-magical people. It is now considered derogatory in many countries. And yes, it is possible for a family with absolutely no magic to produce a magical child. I had a good friend who was muggleborn and the most brilliant witch in several generations. We all attended the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland. I completed my first level of testing and decided to not go further for more specialized degrees. When I left home, I waited until I had my test scores confirming I had passed my initial tests. And no, I haven't been back home since. I have sent anonymous notes regularly to let them know I'm alright, but they have no idea where exactly I am or that I have children. As for the other kids' fathers, Seb's dad Dean is a wizard. Dean and I dated briefly in school before he realized he was gay. We were each other's firsts. Despite the fact that he is gay, he is still attracted to me and we have been together since Seb was born. Wyatt's father knows because his grandmother is a shaman with the Crow tribe and recognized my magical energy as soon as she met me. As for this new one, her father is Dean's partner, Ken. He and Dean had a commitment ceremony and he is aware of the magical world. As for Amaia, I was seventeen when she was conceived, but that is the legal age in wizarding England. You don't have to worry about any legal issues. Anyway, in the wizarding world, fifteen is the age of consent, irregardless of the other partner's age."

Javier shook his head and just stared at her before finding his voice.

"Alright, well that's a relief. Still, the idea that you were seventeen…"

"And I already had one child. I was hardly inexperienced."

"No, you definitely were not…So, do you ever plan on returning home? Will your family accept your children?"

"Yes, I do want to go home. I now have independent income and I have had my chance to see the world and become my own woman. It won't be easy, but my family is close and I know they will welcome the kids. They may take a while to accept the changes I've made, but I expect that. I really planned on going home after a couple of years, but I wanted to grow my family, write my books and see more of the world. I am thinking that after this little girl is born that I will return. I want the kids to have a chance to get to know Britain before it's time for them to start school."

Javier nodded and talk gradually turned to her travels and then shifted to a discussion on their week in Marrakech. As the hour grew late, Ginny left to return to her own room and was glad for the brief hug that Javier gave her when he wished her a good night.

The following day, the five of them called a local taxi company and arranged a tour of the city. They spent four hours looping from the center of the city to Dar Tounsi and around to Menara. Their guide spoke beautiful French and Ginny was glad that both she and Javier spoke fluently. After the tour, they stopped for lunch and then spent a couple of hours at the Menara Gardens before calling a taxi and returning to the hotel.

After his usual brief nap, Ginny worked with Seb on his lessons, using Javier's room so that the other kids could sleep. Javier sat and watched, then helped with a few of the puzzles and games. He was openly appreciative of how smart Seb was and also at Ginny's teaching. Amaia woke about an hour later and also joined them. Although she was still young, her father smiled at her notable attempts to keep up with her brother. Later that evening they all wandered to the Medina to find dinner. The restaurant they selected served a well spiced lamb and vegetable dish in a large tagine that provided enough for the whole table. The meal proceeded slowly as they talked and the kids vied for Javier's attention. Ginny was happy to watch them and glad that the tension throughout the day was gradually resolved. When they returned to the hotel, Ginny sat back when Javier volunteered to do baths. By the end he was as wet as the children and his shirt was glued tightly to his chest when he came out of the bathroom with Wyatt. Ginny tried to divert her attention, but not before he noticed and smirked at her. Sighing, Ginny diverted her focus to helping select books for story time.

Soon the kids were all asleep and she turned as Javier was motioning her to his room. She followed, ready to talk and answer whatever additional questions he had, only to be wrapped in strong arms as soon as she entered the room. Looking up, she was briefly lost in his beautiful eyes before his lips found hers. Moaning, she leaned in and let him take the lead, willing to go wherever he wanted. When they briefly pulled apart, she was stunned, but smiling.

"Wow Javier, you still know how to take my breath away. Does this mean I'm at least partially forgiven?"

"Perhaps. I think you may need some punishment though. Only if you think so as well."

"Oh, I definitely think so. Let's make sure we're not disturbed…"

Ginny quickly closed the connecting door and then silenced the room as Javier was unbuttoning her blouse and began to lavish kisses across her breasts. She really couldn't take much more and immediately started to loosen his belt and work on his trousers. Sensing her need, Javier made short work of her own pants and knickers. As they hit the floor, he turned her around and she willingly bent over the table, offering him a mouth watering view of her luscious bum. Ginny's words only made him twitch more.

"Punish me now!"

Needing no further encouragement, he didn't wait and he wasn't gentle as plunged his entire length deep into her as he immediately set a punishing rhythm. The table was being repeatedly slammed against the wall as Ginny held on and screamed encouragement. Javier was grunting and panting as he leaned forward and kissed her shoulder as he reached under to fondle her breasts, all while continuing to pound into her. When he was close, he reached around to rub her clit and sent her over the edge just as he lost his own control and spilled into her. He hadn't been with a woman in several months and couldn't help himself as he kept up slower strokes as he continually poured into her. Ginny was boneless as she came a second time. Then Javier spun her around and laid over the top of her as he finished up his work with one final deep thrust and a long groan. He didn't think he had any more in himself, but that was proved wrong as she milked him and kept crying out with each new wave of pleasure. Several minutes later, he stood up and gathered her in his arms as they stumbled to the bed, falling together in blissful exhaustion. Their sleep that night would come in waves, interspersed with two more punishing rounds of lovemaking.

The next morning Javier woke first and kissed Ginny awake. She smiled at him and yawned.

"Morning lover. Last night was bloody amazing."

"Last night? I seem to remember a bit from earlier this morning as well."

"Hmm yes, you're right. I wasn't exactly watching a clock."

"But looking at the clock this morning, it still seems a bit early…"

Ginny took the hint as she kissed him while rolling over to straddle his morning wood. As she lowered herself onto him and his hands met her hips to guide her, she felt a bit sore. They had definitely been a bit rough last night, but she had needed it and was glad that Javier was willing. As she woke up and slowly began to ride him, he began to thrust up into her. Oh yes, he was definitely willing. They were so lost in their synchronized movements and still not fully awake, so that when they climaxed together it almost seemed to come as surprise. When it hit her though, Ginny collapsed and shook on top of Javier as she felt him coat her deep inside. She rolled to the side and snuggled into him, content to remain in bed for however long they were allowed. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Thanks lover. I'm glad you stuck around and that you've started to forgive me. I really needed this."

"I don't know that you thanking me is quite right, but I'll take it. I'm glad we can maintain our friendship while still having our fun. Honestly, if it wasn't for the kids, I would have thrown you across the bed when I first saw you. You're fucking sexy when you're pregnant and glowing."

Soon he was kissing her again and Ginny couldn't believe how much fire they both still had. They might have continued, but a knock on the door pulled them apart. Ginny sighed and sat up, reaching for a robe.

"At least they knock."

"Yes. That's a key lesson all my children are getting. I've come too close a couple of times."

Javier laughed and reached for his own robe as Ginny made her way to the door where Seb and Amaia were waiting. She returned to her own room and went to take a quick shower, reveling in the hot water to soothe her sore body. She loved some rough sex on occasion, but she really was quite sore. By the time she was out of the shower, Javier had himself ready and was caring for the kids. Soon they were all heading out to find breakfast and explore more of the city.

Over the next few days, they set a pattern where they got up early and went to see the sights and then returned in the mid-afternoon when the heat was the most intolerable. Javier enjoyed helping with lessons or playing games and also loved spending time with Wyatt. Marrakech was a fascinating city with much to see. They visited the Bahia mosque, Koutoubia Palace, Marrakech museum, Jemaa el-Fnaa square and the La Mamounia gardens. Each afternoon would find them back in the cool of their rooms for rest, lessons, and games. Evenings found the kids spread out on the beds in Ginny's room, while she stayed with Javier. While he insisted he didn't expect anything from her, she was more than willing to make love every night. They were never as rough as the first night had been, but Ginny remained insatiable and blamed it on the hormones. For his part, Javier had no complaints.

On their fifth day in Marrakech, they decided to get out of the city for a while and Javier rented a Jeep so that they could drive into the Atlas mountains a bit. They picked up a picnic lunch before leaving and then wound out of town for forty five minutes, until they reached the Ourika Valley. With the picturesque mountains rising dramatically behind lush fields dotted with Berber architecture, the valley was postcard worthy. It was also significantly cooler than the lower elevation city and the crisp air was refreshing. They drove for a bit, stopping at a fruit stand and then followed signs to an oil processing facility on a farm. Although they were unannounced, the owners of the farm gave them a tour of their small manufacturing setup and they were able to learn a bit about the local argan oil that the region was famous for. They each left with several bottles to take home and thanked their hosts. As they climbed a bit higher, they next detoured when they saw a sign advertising saffron. At a small farm they were able to see how the rare spice was harvested and purchased a few bags to take with them. Javier took more than Ginny, with much of it earmarked to go home to his mother.

Gradually they climbed further into the mountains and soon found a trailhead indicating a brief .7 kilometer walk to a waterfall. Ginny collected their picnic items, while Javier put Wyatt's carrier on his back. The hike was a bit steeper than they planned, but with frequent breaks, the kids managed well. The view when they reached the waterfall was more than worth it as they selected a spot and sat down for their picnic lunch. The day was beautiful and Ginny felt wonderfully at peace. Compared to the confessions and emotions of a few days earlier, it was hard to believe where they were now. Javier noticed her mood and reached to give her hand a squeeze.

"Everything alright?"

Ginny turned and smiled at him. If they didn't have a small audience, she would have snogged him right then.

"Yes, everything is more than alright. I was just thinking how wonderful this is compared to how broken I was a few days ago."

"I understand. I know it was bit rough for a couple of days, but once I got over the shock, I realized that you're still the same person I've cared about since that first time we met in the park in Barcelona. I can't believe it's been three and a half years."

Ginny nodded and leaned in to give him a quick peck as they returned to eating lunch. Once they were done, they went and splashed in the water a bit before walking back down the trail and driving on further into the mountains. They twisted and turned through the mountains for over an hour as they took in the views and enjoyed their break from the city. They had chosen a loop that took them south on a small mountain road before looping back into the main road just past the tiny village of Outghal. When they turned back onto the main road, they soon reached the town of Tahanaout and stopped to fill the Jeep with petrol. While they were stopped, Ginny noticed a sign for pottery and they wound into town a bit following the signs and enjoying the quaint village with its traditional red clay Berber buildings. They eventually found the pottery studio that was run by an older couple who welcomed them warmly and were especially delighted to see children. They assumed that Ginny and Javier were a couple and they decided not to correct them. The couple insisted on welcoming them with traditional mint tea and then showed them around the studio. They had two wheels set up and soon all of the visitors found themselves taking a seat to try throwing a pot. Even Seb and Amaia tried and both squealed as they ran the clay through their fingers. After a good hour with the sweet couple, they left with several nice pieces and thanked them profusely.

With the time that they had taken to wind through the mountains on small roads, as well as their couple of long stops, they were late returning to the city and stopped before entering the heart of town to eat at a restaurant in the Chrifia neighborhood. Javier then took Ginny and the kids back to the hotel before then going to return the Jeep. By the time he returned, Ginny had the tired children clean and almost in bed. He happily took over for stories and then he and Ginny retreated to what was now their room to talk. They both agreed that they had seen what they wanted of Marrakech and Javier still had time before he had to be home. After consulting a map, they decided to take the train to Casablanca.

The next morning Ginny began to make the phone calls while Javier took care of the kids. The booking went quite smoothly, but they were on limited time and needed to rush. Arriving downstairs shortly before the taxi they had called for, Javier asked Ginny to grab some food to go while he checked them out. While she was collecting rolls, fruit, and drinks from the restaurant, he proceeded to pay for both the rooms. Ginny tried questioning him, but he insisted that it was his way to help support his daughter. Then the taxi arrived and further discussion was put on hold. They arrived at the train station with a few minutes to spare, but then the train was forty minutes late leaving. Around a quarter to ten they finally pulled out and began the three hour ride to the famous city of Casablanca.

Upon arriving in Casablanca, they left the train station to find a taxi and were immediately bombarded by the bustle of the busy port city. Javier located a van in the taxi queue and Ginny noticed that the driver seemed much more deferential since she had a man with her. The thought irked her some, but she decided to ignore it and enjoy the drive through the beautiful city. Casablanca was on the ocean, with warm breezes and palm lined streets. The traditional Berber architecture was featured alongside tall, modern buildings. Although she knew it was bigger than Marrakech, it seemed less hectic and definitely cleaner. They soon reached their hotel in the Bourgogne quartier and Ginny was impressed with Javier's choice. He insisted on paying and had offered to reserve two rooms, but she decided to be practical and instead they got a large two bedroom suite with a balcony overlooking the ocean. It wouldn't have been something she would have splurged on, but she knew he could afford it.

After settling their bags, they loaded Amaia and Wyatt in the stroller and set out to wander the city. The front desk staff immediately pointed them to the Hassan II Mosque, one of the biggest attractions in the city that was only a few blocks away. The stroll was pleasant and Ginny enjoyed the clean air and more relaxed feel as compared to Marrakech. When they arrived at the mosque they were suitably impressed with the largest mosque in Morrocco. While it was a fairly new construction, it had design elements that related back to the traditional craftsmanship of the country. The main prayer hall had the roof retracted, letting the sun pour in on the beautiful day and really showing the architecture at its best.

From the mosque, they wandered into the old Medina district and the city suddenly felt similar to Marrakech. The twisting streets were filled with every variety of goods and food for sale and they spent an hour trying to gradually wind their way out to the main street. The kids were starting to get fussy, so they hailed a taxi and paid for a brief tour, looping past the Royal Palace and then through the Maarif district before returning to their hotel. They rested for a couple of hours, with Javier keeping Seb busy and allowing Ginny time to relax, before then proceeding across the street for dinner that evening. After dinner, they were returning to the hotel when Ginny got a call from Levi.

"Hi Jen. Still in Africa?"

"Yes. Casablanca at the moment."

"Casablanca? Like the movie? Hold on…"

Ginny chuckled as she heard the familiar rattle of papers and it was obvious that the atlas was being used again.

"Alright, I got it. Port city in northern Morocco. I thought it was a place they made up for the movie. I've learned a lot being your agent."

"You should travel more Levi."

"I wish. I work too much. Which is why I called you. The first edit is done on the book. If I'm quick, I can get it in overnight airmail still. Do you have an address?"

Ginny gave him the hotel address and then talked for another couple of minutes before insisting she had dirty, tired children to care for. Javier had already started the nighttime duties and had listened a bit to their conversation. He didn't say anything, but Ginny knew that he wasn't fond of her writing. She wasn't sure if it was his logical mind that refused fantasy or the romance bits that he didn't like. Anyway, she turned her focus to the kids and soon they were clean and asleep. With little ears no longer listening, she and Javier went to their room. Before they got involved, she had to talk to him.

"Javier, I wanted to talk about plans tomorrow. It's Wyatt's first birthday."

"Really? I guess that would be about right. I just didn't remember the exact day. What do you want to do?"

"Nothing lavish. He won't remember it of course, but I'll have pictures. I was thinking a relaxing day at the beach. Maybe see if we can find a cake somewhere, or cupcakes. The front desk mentioned a boardwalk down along The Corniche."

"That sounds fun. Why don't we plan on making a day relaxing and then figure out the rest as we go? There are no firm plans. This is my vacation after all."

Ginny smiled and kissed him appreciatively as they fell back on the bed and turned their attentions to each other.

The next morning they got out around nine, allowing a couple of hours for lessons in the early morning. Ginny talked to the front desk and they recommended a nearby bakery that made French cakes. They also advised that The Corniche had a number of Western style restaurants. Finally, it was discreetly advised that she wear more modest swimwear. The city was modern and very Westernized, but it was still a Muslim country that was trying to hold onto its traditional values. With that in mind, Ginny set aside her bikinis and opted for her only one piece. Javier looked a bit disappointed as he fingered the bikini pieces she set aside, but she laughed and promised he could see them later in private.

They left the hotel and went to the nearby bakery, where Ginny picked up a perfect small cake that was decorated in cartoon fishes. With the cake taken care of, the walk down to the water only took a few minutes and then they were strolling the boardwalk, perusing the various vendors. Just before they left the boardwalk to head out onto the sand, Ginny spotted something that she hadn't expected and pointed out the old fashioned diner to Javier. He nodded and they agreed on the spot for lunch in a couple of hours. Then they made their way along the beach to find a spot that was close to water, but back just enough to allow plenty of sandcastle space. As Javier spread the blanket, Ginny looked around to see that no one else was nearby and then surreptitiously cast sunscreen charms. He raised an eyebrow in question and she smiled at him.

"This is much easier now that you know about my talents. I can cast a sunscreen charm that won't wear off in the water and still allows a nice tan with no burn. Interested? I know you don't have to worry as much as me, but I've seen you burn if you're out long enough."

"Um, sure."

Ginny cast the charm and Javier looked at his arms and felt them for a minute, causing Ginny to laugh.

"No, it doesn't feel like anything and you can't see a thing. Just wait a while though and you'll realize the difference."

The next three hours were spent building sandcastles, laying in the sun, and splashing in the water. Ginny made a point to fuss over Wyatt and let him know it was his birthday. His brother and sister found a couple of small shells to gift him with and Ginny had to be careful that her youngest didn't swallow the gifts. Although he was in swim pants, she also had him in a birthday boy shirt that was a hand-me-down from Seb and she took plenty of pictures to mark the occasion, as well as to send back to Brett and the family. Shortly after one, they were all hungry and decided to pack up and head for lunch. The diner Ginny had spotted was decorated like a throwback to America in the fifties and offered traditional fare of burgers, fries, and milkshakes. Ginny cancelled the chilling charm on the cake and their waitress was thrilled to help them celebrate. After a delicious lunch of amazingly good burgers, Ginny and Javier both produced a couple of small gifts that Wyatt tore into. Javier's was a puzzle game and Ginny gave him Superman pajamas, complete with detachable cape, that she had purchased and tucked away since Maui. Then all of the staff gathered round to help sing Happy Birthday in French. Ginny and the kids sang in English and Javier added a Euskara song that was similar. It was an interesting blend that was perfect for her little traveler. As soon as his cake slice was set in front of him, Wyatt dove in with both hands and their waitress laughed at the mess. Javier just shook his head.

"I think we need to go dunk you back in the ocean little man."

Ginny instead opted for a wash up with all the kids in the bathroom before they left. While she working on that, Javier paid the tab and tipped generously, apologizing for the mess. On the way back to the hotel after lunch, they stopped in a park with a nice playground and let the kids run off some of the sugar.

While they were at the park, Javier received a call from work that made him scowl. He tried to not make a big deal out of it, but he let Ginny know that he needed to get back and they left the park to return to the hotel. When they arrived, Ginny was waved over to the desk, where her package from Levi was waiting. Once they were upstairs, Javier left Ginny with the kids while he pulled his laptop out and had to deal with a problem for work. Since he was occupied, she decided to use the time while the kids were napping to begin looking over the editing changes to her third book. As usual, Seb didn't nap long and she soon set it aside to focus on him. Javier meanwhile continued working. Just as the kids were waking up, Ginny's phone rang and she saw that it was Brett. He had called to wish his son a happy birthday and Ginny dug out the small package he had sent when she was in Cape Town. It was hard to pin Ginny down and, when she had settled in one spot for a couple of weeks, Brett had planned ahead and sent a gift for Wyatt's first birthday. The small teething toy was most welcome and Wyatt had it in his mouth immediately. Brett had wanted to send more, but knew that Ginny didn't need to be weighed down. Just the fact that he was keeping in touch was enough. He obviously missed Ginny and the kids and they talked for a good bit before he had to go, as he was on the circuit and had a ride upcoming.

That night they ordered room service and Javier broke away for a while to have dinner and play with the kids for a few minutes after. Ginny tried to talk to him about his work, but found it perplexing and knew that all of her questions frustrated him. With that in mind, she let him return to his work and then returned to her book once the kids were asleep.

The next morning saw Javier finally able to turn his focus off of work. Over breakfast Ginny tried to talk to him a bit about her book, but he obviously wasn't interested. This just highlighted one of the problems with their relationship. While they were traveling, it was easy to stay connected as they explored new locations. As soon as they returned to a semblance of normal life, the gulf between them widened. Javier would always be a dear friend and a fantastic shag, but the connection they needed for more was just never going to be. Despite that, he did manage to set aside work over the next couple of days as they explored Casablanca. While the city was interesting, Ginny felt like it was time to move along and Javier was almost at the end of his vacation leave. They talked about where to go next and Ginny had no plans, so she accepted his offer to head back to Spain for a while. If they left the next day, he would still have a week and they could visit his parents for a couple of days. Rather than just fly, they decided on a more scenic route, planning to take a ferry from Tangier to Barcelona. The ferry only ran a couple of days a week, so they had to pack up quickly and catch the train up the coast to Tangier, a bit over five hours away. They arrived at two in the afternoon and caught a taxi to the ferry terminal. The ferry didn't leave for another two hours, giving them time to settle in their tiny two bed cabin and then explore the ship. When the ship debarked, the sun was just starting to lower on the horizon and the view of the city as they left was stunning. Soon they were in the middle of the Mediterranean with water as far as they could see and land just a hazy shimmer on the horizon. After a simple meal in the ship's dining room, they returned to the tiny cabin and tried to sleep.

They woke early the next morning and found that the view hadn't changed much, except that there were several ships nearby, including two container ships and a yacht. After breakfast they watched the shipping lane traffic for a while and then found a spot in a lounge where they could work on lessons. Javier used the time to work a bit and gradually they passed the long hours. They had one more night to stay on the ferry and were up early when they arrived just as the sun was rising. The sailing took a bit more than 35 hours, depositing them in Barcelona at around 5:30 in the morning two days later.


	48. Hopping Around Europe

Chapter 48 – Hopping Around Europe

Upon arriving in Barcelona, they made their way through customs and then hailed a taxi outside the terminal to take them to Javier's apartment. Once there, they picked up Javier's Jeep, squeezed everything in and then left the city. Javier only had four days of vacation left, so they wasted no time before leaving to see his family. Three hours later, they arrived in Ubidea and Terese was waiting for them. She seemed torn on who to hug first and decided to sweep Seb and Amaia up together in one giant hug. Then she embraced Ginny, who was holding Wyatt, and rubbed her belly before turning to a bemused Javier, who remarked to his mother in Spanish.

"Good to see you too mama. I see where I rank."

"Pfft…I saw you a month ago. I haven't seen Jen and the children in over a year."

Ginny chuckled and let Terese herd them inside. The mention of her alias caused Ginny to shoot a look at Javier. They had talked at length and Ginny agreed that Javier's immediate family needed the truth as well. As soon as Pello and Daniela were home, she had another round of confessions waiting. Once they were in the house, Terese insisted that they eat something. It was a quarter to ten, but they had only had a snack during the drive. While the older kids weren't flagging, Ginny and Wyatt were both nodding off due to their early arrival and poor sleep the previous couple of nights. Terese noticed and insisted that Ginny rest. Javier took the two older kids and Ginny gratefully curled up with her youngest son for an indulgent mid-morning nap. Just before noon, Javier came to wake them and looked contemplative as Ginny woke.

"Ginny, my dad and Daniela are back from the hotel. They took off early to spend time with the family and can't wait to see you. Do you plan on talking to them now?"

Ginny sighed, now fully awake, but not sure if she was ready for this.

"Yes, I suppose it's best. I'll tell everyone after lunch. I hope you don't mind giving us a ride to the train station this afternoon."

Javier pulled her to him and kissed her soundly before pulling back.

"It won't be that bad Gin. This is just my parents and sister. It's not like you're facing grandmother, and I'll be right beside you."

Ginny nodded and thanked him. Then Javier picked up Wyatt and they left to join the family. As soon as they stepped out on the patio, Daniela descended on Ginny with a hug and then squealed as she reached for Wyatt. She was so excited that her first few sentences were rapid fire Euskara before she caught herself and switched to Spanish. Once his daughter got herself under control, Pello stepped forward to greet Ginny and meet Wyatt. Everyone then sat down to eat and Ginny was glad for her pregnancy appetite that allowed her to enjoy the food, despite what she knew was coming. Once everyone had finished and the older kids were off playing, Ginny knew it was time. Taking a deep breath, she once again exerted her courage and pushed forward.

"Terese, thank you for a delicious meal. It's great to be back with your family. I need to talk to you all now and I've got quite a bit to tell you…"

Everyone turned their attention to Ginny as she spent the next twenty minutes confessing her secrets. The looks of shock and anger were expected and Ginny was glad to feel Javier's hand on her knee as he lent his support. Ginny told them everything, from magic to a full explanation of her rainbow dream and building her family. Finally she finished with a sigh and sat back in the chair, waiting for a response. The response took a full minute to begin, as everyone seemed stunned. Just as Terese was about to speak, Javier jumped in.

"I also want to let you all know that I support Ginny still. She told me all this a couple weeks ago and it was hard, but I've come to an acceptance. I still care about her and the children and I love my daughter no matter what."

Terese nodded and finally responded.

"Alright, well this is a lot to understand. I can't believe you are so young. I never asked, but I figured you just looked young. My Javier is thirty two and I thought you were maybe five years younger than him, but to find out you're almost eleven years younger…And magic? That's a lot to believe."

Daniela was next.

"I agree with mama, it's a lot to believe, but I'm trying. I'm upset, but I still consider you family and I know you're a good person. You'll always be my niece's mother. To help understand though, is there anything you can show us about magic? Is that allowed?"

Ginny sighed and nodded as she pulled out her wand. She gave a brief demonstration, using a few of the simple spells she had once used in her magic show, and explained how she had used them to make money when she first left home. When she was done, everyone was left stunned. Pello then got up and started pacing. Terese just shook her head before finding her voice.

"That was incredible. And Amaia will be able to do all this as well?"

"Yes, and much more. I went to school for magic for five years and many students go for seven years. Everything I just showed you is actually quite basic and were all spells I learned in my first two years. I know this is a lot to accept. As much as I love it here and you're Amaia's family, I'll leave if you wish."

"NO! Mama, I know this is hard, but I don't believe Ginny means us harm. And obviously Javier is accepting. Amaia is ours. I mean she looks just like him."

Pello stopped pacing and came back over to sit down.

"Daniela is right. We'll adjust I suppose. It will take a while. Amaia is ours, so you are as well. And her siblings of course. That's also a bit difficult to accept. Four children? Four fathers?"

"Your family? You ran away, so do they know? Have your parents met their grandchildren?"

"No Terese. I have only sent an occasional anonymous letter to let them know I'm alright. They don't know anything about my life for the last five years. I think that after this little girl is born that I will return home. I'm old enough and have established myself so that they won't be able to control me."

Terese just shook her head and looked at Ginny sadly. Daniela seemed to be about to say something else when Seb came running over, carrying a small frog that he had caught. That diverted everyone's attention for a few minutes until he ran off again.

"So, Terese, Pello, do you need us to leave? I'll understand."

"No. We won't turn away family. But this will take time."

Ginny nodded and then Javier turned the discussion around to talk about their travels in Morocco. The family was interested to see the pictures, so later in the afternoon, Ginny drove into town and stopped at a pharmacy to get her film developed. Over the next couple of days, Javier's family gradually accepted the news. They had been a bit more distant at first, but that faded as they realized that Ginny was essentially the same person as before. Javier remained supportive and they took a couple of brief trips out into the countryside on different days. His vacation time was running short and Ginny had been working on her plans after making phone calls to her different friends. She had thought of visiting Guy and Elise, but then she found out that Fran and Bartolo were celebrating their honeymoon in Nice. She didn't want to intrude, but they insisted she come see them, so she made plans and booked tickets. Four days after arriving back in Spain, she and Javier were picnicking on their last outing before she left the next day and he returned to work. Daniela was watching the kids and they had used the time alone to make love twice under the open sky before eating lunch and then making love again. As they lay naked on a blanket near a stream in the natural park west of town, they talked of future plans.

"Javier, I want to thank you again for supporting me with your family and accepting me despite everything. These couple weeks have been wonderful."

"I guess you're welcome, although it doesn't seem like something I should be thanked for. You're the mother of my beautiful daughter. I know we wouldn't work out together permanently, but you're special to me. And I'm not just talking about the sex, great as it is."

Ginny smiled at him as he leaned over and looked down on her. As the sun began to set, he slipped into her again for one, final, passionate round that left her vision temporarily impaired when they came together so loudly that they scared a flock of birds out of a nearby tree. Once they regained their senses, they cleaned, dressed and packed up to head back to the house for a final evening with the family before leaving.

The following day, they all left early in the morning to make their way back to Barcelona. Terese, Pello and Daniela all hugged Ginny and wished her well on her travels, letting her know that she was always welcome. She failed to hold back the tears as she thought of how much they had come to accept over the previous few days. When they arrived in Barcelona, Javier took her and the kids to the central train station and stayed with them for an hour before her train left.

The first leg of her journey saw Ginny and the kids on a four and a half hour ride to the town of Valence. The view as they passed through vineyards and farms was beautiful, although the kids weren't as appreciative. They had left around one in the afternoon and Ginny spent the time working on lessons and playing games with the kids. Once they arrived in Valence, they had a quick transfer of just forty minutes to change platforms for the brief half hour ride to Avignon before a layover of nearly two hours. During that time, they had dinner in a surprisingly good cafe before boarding their last train for the final three hours to Nice. The final train ride was done almost completely in the dark and they were all glad when they finally arrived shortly before ten in the evening. Ginny caught a taxi to their hotel on the edge of the Jardin Albert and barely had the kids in bed when she collapsed into her own without even really looking at her room.

Seb was the first one awake the next morning and soon had his siblings and mum awake as well. Ginny was still feeling tired, but the day was beautiful and she knew Fran and Bartolo were staying in a hotel on the other side of the park. So, she and the kids proceeded out into the brilliant sunshine and located a cafe for breakfast, where she called her friends from. They were actually just leaving their hotel and insisted that Ginny stay where she was. Ten minutes later, Ginny's Italian friends walked up to the sidewalk table where she and the kids were eating. After plenty of effusive greetings in quick Italian, both of them stopped fussing over the kids and sat down to join Ginny. Although they had eaten, they each ordered coffees and settled in to talk. Fran had Wyatt on her lap and Bartolo had Amaia, while Seb sat in a chair like a 'big boy'. Their waitress checked on them and seemed amused when Ginny changed back and forth from French to Italian near seamlessly. The next hour was spent on catching up and deciding what they wanted to do for the day. Ginny still insisted that she didn't want to interrupt their anniversary. That was quickly shot down and Fran informed her they had already been in the city for five days and would be leaving in another two. With her husband insisting that they wanted to spend the time with Ginny and the kids, she gave in and they started planning.

Their first destination was to walk through the Jardin Albert to Vielle Ville. The old town was tightly packed with classical, red-roofed buildings. While it vaguely reminded Ginny of the old walled Medinas of Morocco, the feeling was lighter and fresher. Part of that was due to the wealth in the area. Nice was not an inexpensive place to visit and, while beautiful, Ginny was glad that she didn't plan on staying long. While touring the Vielle Ville, they stopped at the beautiful cathedral and then wound their way down to the water, where they walked the promenade and stopped for lunch around one. After, they cut off from the promenade and proceeded to the nearby Castle Hill. Ginny was glad for the lift that took them up most of the way since her two older children would have probably given up halfway there and wanted to be carried up the hill. Combined with the fact that she had another that was barely walking and a stroller as well. Still, the last forty or so steps had to be done after they got off the lift and they were more than enough. When they finally reached the top of the hill, the views were more than worth it. There was no castle anymore, but there were some interesting ruins, a man-made waterfall and a nice playground for the kids. They spent an hour or so at the top of the hill before proceeding back down and deciding to walk back toward Ginny's hotel. That afternoon Seb bypassed his nap completely, even though his mum wanted one of her own. Instead, Ginny used the time to work with him one on one. Later that evening they met up with Fran and Bartolo again for dinner.

The next day saw all of them meeting up in the morning and visiting the Musee Marc Chagall in the morning for the adults and then the Parc Phoenix gardens and zoo in the afternoon for the kids. After a bit of a rest in the late afternoon, they had a wonderful meal down by the water in celebration since Fran and Bartolo were going home the next day. When they parted late in the evening, they traded tearful hugs and Ginny promised to continue to keep in touch.

The following morning Ginny decided to stay in with the kids and plan her next destination. It was now late August and, while she enjoyed the Mediterranean, it was quite hot. With that in mind, she decided to head north and began to inquire about tickets to Helsinki. She had originally thought of doing an overnight train, but soon discovered that the route was a long one and would require over two days' travel and was not cheap. She then checked flights and found that the cost was more reasonable, but all flights to Helsinki from Nice went through Amsterdam. During her investigation, a last minute deal came up for a late afternoon flight to Amsterdam that same day that would give her the three tickets for half price. She had never seen Amsterdam and figured this was an opportunity not to be missed. She then started to negotiate with the agent and got a linked deal on tickets leaving Amsterdam for Helsinki in six days. The total cost for both legs of the journey was less than what she would have paid for the single long train ride. With that decided, Ginny had just four hours to put the rest of the pieces together. After a bit of research and a few more calls, she had reservations at a small hotel on a canal near the Van Gogh Museum. She then had to pack and check out immediately. After a quick lunch in the downstairs restaurant, she called for a taxi and headed to the airport. They arrived in plenty of time and the plane took off precisely, landing them in Amsterdam two hours later, shortly before six in the evening. An hour later, they were at the hotel, checked in and eating dinner at the downstairs cafe that overlooked the canal as the sun began to set. The decision had been last minute and it had been a whirlwind to make the arrangements, but Ginny was happy where they now were.

Ginny was awakened the next morning not by an alarm or her children, but by her phone ringing. Yawning, she picked it up and was happy to hear Elise's voice. Her friend apologized for waking her and they talked for a few minutes. Elise hadn't realized she was back in Europe and quickly hatched a plan, asking if Ginny and the kids would mind some company. Of course Ginny was more than thrilled with the idea, so Elise began to put plans in place for a long weekend getaway to Amsterdam. After talking for a good twenty minutes, Seb appeared and Ginny let Elise go to work on her plans while Ginny resumed her schedule of breakfast, morning lessons, and games. Around eleven, she and the kids left the hotel to begin their exploration of Amsterdam. When they reached the lobby, she stopped for brochures and talked to an older gentleman at the front desk. Since she was brand new to the city, he recommended an afternoon canal cruise tour that left from a nearby dock at just after lunch. The idea seemed perfect and Ginny and the kids wandered for a few minutes before stopping for lunch.

At 12:30, Ginny and the kids arrived at the dock and were greeted warmly as they began the three hour tour. With the canals being second roadways in Amsterdam, it was a perfect way to get a feel for the city. Ginny thought that it would also be good when Elise and her family arrived, so she picked up brochures on a couple of other tours that took different routes. Once the tour was finished, they disembarked near the Vondelpark and spent the rest of the afternoon wandering the beautiful park, feeding ducks, and playing on a couple of playgrounds. Dinner that evening was a fried fish called kibbeling served with a type of fries with a mayonnaise sauce flavored with curry and garlic. Ginny was quite hungry and was eating heartily when she received a swift kick from her newest little one. Smiling, she put her hand on her belly to talk to her daughter. She had felt flutters for a while, but this was the most decisive movement yet and she could only assume that her child was enjoying the meal as well, even if she knew that was illogical. She had all of the kids feel the movement as well and Wyatt seemed especially perplexed, but it was a sweet reminder of the new life that would be joining them in a few short months. Then her thoughts drifted to a couple of the nights when she had been trying to conceive and Ginny shuddered and bit back a low moan. Shaking herself, she pushed aside the hormones and refocused on dinner.

The next two days were spent with the same pattern, where Ginny and the kids stayed in and then explored the city in the afternoons. While there were sights to see, just walking the canals and parks of the city itself was a wonderful pastime. Everyone was welcoming and especially loved the children. Ginny was glad that English was widely spoken, since her Dutch was limited to a couple of words. In a few cases she also used French and found that it was a good second language when trying to communicate.

On the afternoon of her third day in the city, Ginny and the kids made their way to the central train station, where Elise and her family were due to arrive. It was Friday and Guy had taken a half day off work, leaving with his family just after lunch for the three hour train ride to Amsterdam. They would return home Sunday evening and he would be back at work on Monday. When they disembarked the train, Elise went running for her friend as the two women embraced. Guy was a few steps behind with the girls and chuckled at the two women. The next couple of minutes were spent with rapid French going back and forth as Elise held Wyatt for the first time. Eventually they all collected themselves and made their way back to the hotel to drop off bags before then leaving to walk around the city while catching up with each other. When they reached the Speeltuin playground, the adults found seats while the older kids played. Wyatt was setup on the grass with a few toys and was happy to have Guy playing with him. After giving the kids a good hour to wear down their adrenaline, they found dinner nearby and then returned to the hotel.

For the next couple of days, Ginny decided to forego lessons and spend the time with her friends, especially since it was the weekend. The first morning they spent on another canal cruise since Ginny had recommended it highly. Elise had never been to Amsterdam and Guy had last visited when he was fourteen, so it was a good overview of the city. They then visited the cathedral and the Rijksmuseum. The next day they made the NEMO Science Center their main destination. The boat inspired building was eye catching from the outside, but inside was even more so and the adults found themselves enjoying and learning from the interactive displays as well. They ate in the cafe overlooking the water and finally left around two in the afternoon. They walked back toward the hotel, passing through the medieval Begijnhof neighborhood. Once they were at the hotel, Guy and Elise picked up their luggage and it as time for them to leave. Ginny and the kids went with them to the station and both she and Elise shed a few tears as they said goodbye. Their visit had been brief, but they had made the most of it.

Ginny and the kids also left Amsterdam the next morning, making the two and a half hour flight to Helsinki. They arrived around eleven and made their way to their hotel near Hesperia Park. The drive from the airport only took about fifteen minutes, but from her first views of the city, Ginny thought it looked quite green and very modern, with lots of parks and water. After checking in to the hotel, they wandered for a bit. They stopped at the impressive domed Temppeliaukion church and then passed by the Museum of Contemporary Art. Along the way, they stopped at several statues and admired the large amount of public art in the city. Around one they stopped at a small cafe for a lunch of smoked salmon served with thick slices of rye bread and a side of lingonberry jam. After devouring the delicious meal, they found themselves at the Museum of Natural History and looked around there for a couple hours. The kids enjoyed the interactive displays, but were starting to drag so they left shortly before four and Ginny hailed a taxi to take them back to the hotel. Their driver was quite nice and spoke excellent English, as had most of those they had talked to, giving them a bit of a tour and some trivia on the way back to the hotel. After a bit of a rest, they went to a restaurant across the street for dinner before tucking in early. Once the kids were asleep, Ginny worked her way through the editorial changes on her book some more, but eventually gave in when she kept nodding off.

The next several days were spent with their usual half day of sightseeing in the afternoons. On their first full day in the city, Ginny had reserved seats on a city tour for several hours, which gave her a much better overview of the city, especially since it was laid out on a peninsula and a copious amount of islands. Subsequent days were spent visiting different parks and museums, which the city had in abundance. Each park seemed to have a unique playground and were always a sure bet for the kids. On their fourth afternoon, they visited the Linnanmaki amusement park, which delighted everyone.

On their fifth day in the city, they were just returning from a trip to the Suomenlinna fortress when Ginny received a phone call from her editor. Although unplanned, it was only five in the evening and they were in the hotel, so she set the kids up with games and went to her bedroom to sit down and talk through some of the changes. They ended up talking for nearly an hour and Ginny knew her bill would take a hit, but they had worked through some areas that she had been questioning. The kids had done quite well and were still playing happily, although they were ready for dinner. When they returned from dinner, Ginny sat down and began to plan where to go next. The following day would be the first of September and she was now nearly five months pregnant and definitely starting to feel it. She thought she would maybe travel for a couple of more months before returning back to Maui prior to the baby's arrival . With this in mind, she began to plan the next couple of legs of her journey. First would be St. Petersburg, which was only a three and a half hour train ride from Helsinki. So, the next morning she called and made reservations for the following day. She then spent her last day in Helsinki visiting Sibelius Park and the Ateneum.

On the second day of September, Ginny packed up and made her way to the central train station to begin the journey to St. Petersburg. The train was high speed, but she was still able to see a lot during the ride. The journey was quite picturesque, passing through forests and skirting along inlets while bypassing quaint towns. It was different than any train ride she had experienced before and was quite enjoyable. She worked with the kids some on a few small lessons and the time passed quickly, with the train arriving shortly before one in the afternoon. Customs took a long time to process, but eventually the scrutiny was finished and she managed to get out of the station with three hot and fussy children. When she scanned the queue of taxis, she headed for a van and was pleasantly surprised when a young woman with spiky blue hair stepped forward. She didn't look much older than Ginny and at first greeted her in Russian. Ginny replied with a hello in English and the young woman immediately switched languages and offered to help with the bags while Ginny took care of the kids. A few minutes later they pulled out of the station. Ginny directed the young woman who had introduced herself as Natalia to the hotel she had reserved in the Tsentralny district. They immediately hit a major traffic jam and Natalia offered an alternate route that would take them around the mess. Along the way, she chatted happily and pointed out a few sights. She was impressed that Ginny was traveling on her own and laughed at the kids' antics in the backseat. Ginny meanwhile marveled at the city views. From what she saw, it was obvious that St. Petersburg was completely unique. Her hotel was just a block past the Church of the Savior of the Spilled Blood and she marveled at the elaborate and colorful domed building.

Natalia dropped them at the hotel and helped Ginny with the kids. When Ginny paid her, Natalia handed Ginny a card in case she needed a ride or wanted a tour during her visit. Once they were checked into the hotel, Ginny wanted a nap herself and curled up with her kids, hoping that they would let her rest for a bit. Seb only laid down for about a half hour as he was no longer needing naps as much, but she pulled out some toys and she was grateful that he could entertain himself for an hour or so. Around five she was refreshed and ready to explore the city. The hotel she had selected was reasonable, but was not the cheapest she could have found. It was quite central to the historic center of the city and she goggled at the elaborate Baroque and neoclassical architecture that was everywhere. She had read that St. Petersburg was the jewel of Russia and just from what she was seeing already, she didn't doubt it. As she walked along the neat and clean streets bordering the Neva River and passed the Hermitage Museum, she tried to reconcile the image that she had been taught as a child of Russia being a dark and foreign land with what she was seeing now. True, English wasn't as widely spoken as elsewhere, but with a few words and hand signals, she had managed alright so far. And everyone had been gracious, except maybe for customs. As the sun began to set and limit her sightseeing, she circled by the Mariinsky Theater and located a restaurant for dinner. She selected a meat pie called an orlov that contained veal and a number of vegetables with a thin crust on top. The pie was large enough for all of them and she and the kids managed to finish the entire dish. They then returned to the hotel to ready the kids for bed. That night after they were asleep, Ginny spent her time working on the edits for her book.

For their second day in St. Petersburg, Ginny decided to call Natalia and arranged to hire her for the morning to give a tour of the city. When they finished, Natalia took them to a small restaurant right by the river and they enjoyed a long and leisurely meal as the two young women got to know each other better. Natalia was a few years older than Ginny at 26 and had been raised in a modest town about forty minutes from the city. She had attended university for two years, but was unsure of her direction and had quit to work and make money. She had been driving for four years and loved to show the city off and meet new people. Her job wasn't glamorous, but she made a decent living and enjoyed it so much that she had upset her parents and decided not to return to the university. Ginny talked about her travels and her books and their friendship grew. After the long lunch, Ginny said goodbye to her friend and returned to the hotel to work on lessons in the afternoon.

The next day Ginny and the kids met Natalia, who was off duty and they all visited the Peter and Paul fortress, located on an island in the Neva River. Natalia was well versed in the history and even did her best to keep the kids engaged. After a couple of hours spent at the fortress, Natalia had an appointment and had to leave. She gave Ginny and each of the kids a hug and promised to call later. Ginny and the kids then crossed the river to the small Leningrad zoo and spent a couple of hours before hunger drove them out to find food.

Ginny spotted a small restaurant and was pushing her stroller toward it when a she hit a small bump in the sidewalk and the entire stroller gave way. She jumped forward quickly and grabbed it, lowering it to the ground and off the obviously broken wheel. Sighing, Ginny realized that her well-traveled stroller had seen its last day. She had bought it in Florida just before Amaia was born and it had seen many thousands of kilometers and been packed and thrown around the cargo holds of numerous planes. She knew it was worn, but it had picked a bad time to finally give up. And it wasn't like she could cast a reparo while standing on a busy street. Looking at the damage, she wondered if a reparo would actually work. As she started to pull Amaia and Wyatt out of the stroller, a man stepped over and held the wobbly stroller while she did so. She looked up into a golden pair of eyes and smiled at the kind stranger.

"Thank you. Not one of my better days."

"No, I guess not. Maybe I can take a look and try to patch it until you can get a replacement. If you don't mind? I'm Alex by the way."

Ginny smiled. The man looked to be about thirty. He wasn't tall, but he was stocky with broad shoulders. His hair was tousled and curly and his accent was a bit hard to place. She supposed if he wanted to try to fix it, he couldn't make it much worse than it was.

"Um, sure, you can give it a try. I think it's a lost cause though."

Alex shrugged and knelt down to begin fiddling with the wheel. After a couple of minutes, he stood back up.

"I think I can get it going a bit longer. I have some tools in my truck. It's around the corner. I'll be right back."

"Ok, we'll grab a table over here."

Ginny took the kids and dragged the derelict stroller over to one of the outside tables at the restaurant she had been heading for. She sat the kids and ordered drinks while she surveyed the menu and talked to a waitress who had been sent over because she spoke English. Alex reappeared several minutes later with a small tool box and kneeled down next to the table to work on the wheel. Amazingly, after a few minutes, a couple grunts, and a few muttered words in a language she didn't know, he managed to get the stroller back upright and functional.

"Alright, well I think that will hold for a bit. You'll probably want to get a replacement soon though. This stroller has seen a lot of by looks of it."

Ginny chuckled.

"You could say that. It's been around the world. Thank you again. By the way, I'm Jen and I apologize for my manners. Let me buy you lunch for your troubles."

Alex looked unsure for a moment and then shrugged and pulled up a chair. Seb was his usual outgoing self and began to chatter at him. Alex smirked and shook his head at the enthusiastic boy.

"Perhaps I should introduce my little diplomat. This is Sebastien, but he answers to Seb. And over here are Amaia and Wyatt."

"Well, he can certainly talk. I take it by your accent that you're British? It's hard to tell with the kids."

"Yes, I'm British. The kids weren't born there though and we've been traveling a lot so they've had a lot of different influences. I can't quite place your accent."

"I'm Greek, but I've also traveled a lot. I'm a truck driver. I run a route from Thessaloniki to St. Petersburg once a month with stops in between. So, is it just you and the kids traveling?"

"Yes, just us. Their fathers call to check in, but I'm raising them on my own."

"Wow. That's quite impressive."

The waitress then reappeared and Alex helped Ginny with the menu since he spoke fluent Russian and was familiar with the local options. She selected a fish pie called a coulibiac for herself and ordered small dumplings called knish for the kids. She and Alex talked over the next hour and she found him easy to converse with as they both talked about their travels. His truck route took eighteen days on average and traversed eleven countries, with stops in each on the way and a four day layover in St. Petersburg. When he returned home, he would then have about a week off before starting his route again. He admitted it made for long days, but he enjoyed the travel and had been running the route for several years.

As they gradually wrapped lunch, Alex asked what her afternoon plans were and she explained that she was teaching the kids, Seb especially. Although, she knew she would need to detour and find a place to buy a stroller. He seemed impressed that she was also managing lessons and then offered to take her to a nearby shopping district where he thought there should be a store with what she needed. Ginny hesitated briefly, but then glanced at her repaired stroller and figured that the less she had to use it the better. She barely knew Alex, but her senses detected no malice and his energy showed brightly to her. She still had her wand handy just in case, but she wasn't overly concerned. She paid for lunch as they agreed while Alex pulled his truck around and she was pleasantly surprised that the cab had a tight but capable back seat. He managed to wedge both car seats and booster seat in and then Ginny climbed in the front. The drive didn't take long and soon they were on a wide street with a number of shops. Ginny soon located one that looked like it had what she needed. Alex offered to stay, but she declined. When he offered to show her some of his favorite sights in the city the next day, she gladly accepted and gave him her phone number before loading the kids and going to find a new stroller.

Ginny spent the next hour trying to decide and ended up spending a bit more than she wanted on an Italian double stroller. Her current setup had two car seats that snapped into it and her current seats weren't compatible, so she found herself buying all new. In the end she was happy with what she had and the store kindly offered to dispose of the old broken stroller. She wasn't sure about the seats, but the saleswoman took them and was going to try to donate them. With her new stroller rolling along smoothly, Ginny walked the kilometer or so back to her hotel where they spent the rest of the afternoon on lessons and she even managed a brief nap.

Later that evening after dinner, Natalia called to inquire how the rest of Ginny's day had gone. She told her new friend about the stroller disaster and Alex. Natalia was a bit concerned that she was going to be spending more time with him. Ginny couldn't explain of course that Alex's energy was not threatening in the least, but tried to reassure Natalia. In the end, Natalia decided to make a phone call and check on one Alex Theosopolous. Ginny had no idea what her friend was up to, but decided to leave her to it and focus on bath time. Almost four hours later at a bit after midnight, Ginny was awakened by her phone ringing. She picked it up and mumbled groggily as Natalia immediately started speaking.

"Jen! I checked on your Greek truck driver. My cousin's boyfriend's father used to be with the…how do you say it? Police? No. Secret police maybe? Anyway, my cousin's boyfriend was there when I called and he called his father, but his father is retired, but I told my cousin who told her boyfriend who told his father that this was really important, so his father made a call to a friend of his who works in government. It took a while, but the friend called my cousin's boyfriend's father back and guess what?"

"Hmm?" Ginny mumbled, still trying to catch up with the rapid fire barrage of information.

"Nothing! Well, almost. One speeding ticket. Four years ago. He's from Lagyna, which is close to Thessaloniki and his passport entry records show that he visits once a month like he said. So, I guess you were right. He may be okay, but still be careful."

"I will. Thanks Natalia. Sorry I'm a bit slow, just tired. I know you work tomorrow, I'll call you later."

Ginny said goodbye and hung up the phone, collapsing back into her pillow. It was nice to know that her friend worried about her, but she really hadn't been too concerned. Anyway, it seemed that Alex checked out. With that thought, she quickly drifted back to sleep.

Early the next morning Ginny was just starting to wake when Alex called. They agreed to meet after breakfast and she laughed at how excited he seemed. She and the kids ate in the hotel restaurant, enjoying Russian pancakes called syrniki. When they finished, they arrived in the lobby just as Alex was pulling his truck up to the front. He greeted them all enthusiastically and admired the new stroller and seats before beginning to secure them. He had a whole day lined up and Ginny was happy to let him lead, as his enthusiasm was infectious. They started at the Grand Maket Rossiya, where the kids loved seeing the city in miniature. Next was the Kazan Cathedral and the Church of the Savior of the Spilled Blood, which Ginny had only seen from the outside and was even more impressive inside. Leaving the church, they entered the Summer Garden and the kids had a chance to run around for a bit before they went back to the truck and Alex drove across the bridge to the Petrogradsky district, which was actually situated on an island in the river. The day was beautiful and Ginny enjoyed the company as much as the sights. Alex talked at length about his large extended family and the village where he had grown up. He had stopped school at fourteen, but loved to read and seemed to remember every bit of history that he had read. He had even taught himself English. They left the island and then circled around the Gulf of Finland. Alex stopped in Lakhta at a restaurant set on the water and they enjoyed a lunch of very fresh fish. In addition, he insisted that she try her first caviar and she was surprised that she actually liked it. Leaving Lakhta, they crossed a bridge to Kotlin island and then crossed back into St. Petersburg and made their next stop at the Peterhof Palace. After the palace, they wandered through Kolonistskiy Park and let the kids run a bit more. The day was wearing on her and Ginny was trying to hide her fatigue, but Alex noticed and offered to take her back to the hotel. She felt bad, but readily agreed when he asked to take her and the kids to dinner that night.

Dinner that night was a festive affair at a restaurant that resembled a beer garden and included Russian dancers. Ginny allowed herself to be coaxed into trying the complicated steps and found herself hanging onto Alex by the end just to stay upright. When he returned her to the hotel, he said goodnight with a sweet kiss on the cheek and Ginny found herself wishing for more and then wondering how she always managed to get herself into these relationships. Setting aside her concerns that anything more was starting with Alex, she bustled the kids upstairs for baths and bed.

Since they had skipped lessons the day before, Ginny started the new day with breakfast in the room and lessons after. Natalia called to see how things had gone with Alex and if Ginny had plans with him again. She let her friend know that Alex was meeting with a supplier and so she was by herself for the day. Natalia quickly insisted that they go out and she met them downstairs a short while later. Natalia took them to the Leningrad center, which was good option for the drizzly day and they watched a local circus production before wandering the few shops and eating a late lunch. When they left the center, the skies had cleared and they took some time walking through the adjacent Tauride gardens. Natalia then drove them back to the hotel since she had a planned date that Ginny couldn't help but tease her about.

That night Ginny began looking at her map and contemplating where to go next. The tour books all had interesting articles on Estonia and it was only a couple of hours train ride away. She had enjoyed her week or so in St. Petersburg, but the weather was starting to cool and she could feel fall quickly descending. Unsure if Estonia was what she wanted, she went to sleep and left the decision for another day.

The next morning, Alex called only minutes after the alarm and he wanted to meet Ginny and the kids for breakfast. Ginny agreed as long as he came to the hotel so that she didn't have far to go with sleepy, hungry children. Forty five minutes later when she arrived downstairs, he was already waiting and grinned when he saw her. She gave him a brief hug and then they went the restaurant. After ordering, Ginny told him about her previous day and he was thrilled that she had gotten a chance to see a Russian circus. Then he changed the subject to future plans.

"So Jen, you've been in St. Petersburg a while. I know you move around a lot. How much longer are you here for? Any plans yet?"

"No. Actually, I was thinking about this last night. Estonia looks interesting, but I'm not sure. There are so many interesting places to visit that it's difficult. Honestly, I would love to see Greece eventually too, but there's a good bit of territory between here and there as you well know."

"Well, maybe I can help you out. Jen, I really like you and I'd like to spend more time with you. Honestly, the road gets lonely. Would you like to come with me on my route back to Thessaloniki? Like I've said, it's eighteen days, eleven countries. I drive anywhere from three to eight hours a day between stops. I'll be in each city for one or two nights. My duties in town are to see that everything is unloaded and then wait for everything to be loaded, and that can take a while since my company uses different suppliers. Then I check the final inventory before going to the next city. It's a lot of coordination, with some items staying on at some stops while others come off from a couple of stops before. At least I have a computer that keeps track of it all. I have hotels where I stay at each stop and if you use my company's name, you can get a discount on a room. None of them are fancy, but they're clean and comfortable. While I'm busy with the shipments, you'll have time to look around the towns and I may be able to join you if my tasks get completed. I know you like trains, but seeing the countries by road is a good way to slow down and experience them."

Ginny could see that Alex was hopeful and excited. Truthfully, it did sound interesting. Still, she had only known him a few days. Of course, she had followed Brett across several states after only a couple of days, but then she had her own RV. It wasn't like Alex was asking her to share his room. Still, she didn't want to lead him on. He was nice, but she was just passing through on her travels.

"Alex, the trip does sound like a lot of fun, but I need to clear up something. I really like you, but you know I'm just passing through. I may stay in Thessaloniki for a few days and then go to Athens. After that, I'm not sure. In another six weeks or so, I'd like to be back in Hawaii to settle and prepare for this baby. I don't want to lead you on that there could be something more with us."

Alex sighed and nodded.

"I understand. So, the baby's father is in Hawaii? Is he involved? Will he take care of you?"

"Yes, he is in Hawaii. He is a good man and will care for us until I deliver. I will be the primary parent though and will probably travel after. He and I are, um, good friends. That's all."

"I see. Well, I'd still like to have a friend along on this trip. It will be so much more fun."

Alex had brightened again and Ginny felt the last of her resolve fade. The road trip did sound like fun. Maybe it was a bit crazy, but what the hell?

"Alright, I'm in. When do we leave?"

"Yay! We leave at seven tomorrow morning."

"Early huh? Alright. Well, since it's that quick, why don't you give me the hotel information? I should make reservations right now."

Alex wrote down all the information and they finished breakfast and left for a quiet corner of the lobby. He sat on the floor and played with the kids while she made the phone calls. It took a while and at a couple of points she had to have Alex help translate. Eventually the arrangements were made and they left the hotel to attend a nearby street fair. After a few hours, Ginny had Alex bring her back to the hotel, where she spent the afternoon working on laundry and lessons. She also called Natalia with the news and her friend was unsure as usual, but wanted to see Ginny one more time before she left. That evening they had a lengthy dinner together and each promised to stay in touch before saying goodbye with a long hug. Ginny put the kids to bed a bit early and then tucked in as well since they had to be up early.

Promptly at seven the following morning, Alex pulled up to the hotel and started to load all of Ginny's luggage. It was a bit crowded with everything wedged in the back, but at least the kids had short legs. At a quarter past seven, they pulled out and Ginny prepared for her latest adventure.


	49. European Road Trip

Chapter 49 – European Road Trip

The drive out of St. Petersburg was slowed by some early morning traffic, but they gradually made their way south of the city and connected onto a major motorway. Just before they joined the major road, Alex pulled over at a fast food restaurant and they had a quick breakfast. Once they were out of the city, their pace picked up, although the truck did go slower than the majority of the traffic. The countryside of Russia was a tapestry of forest and farmland, with small towns and villages along the way. A few of the smallest villages looked like they were stuck in a time warp from hundreds of years earlier. The day was a bit overcast, but still dry and Ginny enjoyed the drive. Since she knew their days would be busy, she ran a few verbal and flash card drills with Seb on his letters, numbers, shapes, and colors. Alex also talked to her and the kids both about the areas they were passing through and Ginny hoped the kids would absorb a bit of the history lesson.

About four hours into their journey, they started to turn west and soon came to the Estonian border crossing near Luta. Alex was recognized and he traded greetings with the border guards, who only ran a cursory examination of Ginny's papers and never checked the kids. After the brief stop at the crossing, Alex turned north and in a bit less than two hours they were approaching their first destination, the city of Tartu, Estonia. Alex made his first stop at the hotel across the street from Toomemagi Park and helped Ginny unload the kids and bags before leaving to make his first delivery. It was just after two in the afternoon, so Ginny only checked her basic room for a few minutes before deciding to wander the city. Alex had told her he could take as little as a couple of hours or be stuck waiting on goods for half the night and didn't want her waiting on him.

Exiting the hotel, Ginny walked through a corner of the park and then passed the art museum before circling around and visiting the cathedral. After marveling at the beautiful cathedral, she stopped in a nearby park and let the kids play for a while before continuing on to the old observatory and then walking down by the Emajogi river. As the sun was beginning to set, her phone rang and it was Alex. He was done for the day, but had a couple more containers that were due to arrive on schedule the following afternoon. He knew where she was and ten minutes later he pulled up, found a parking place, and walked along the river with her for a while. As they walked, his hand slipped into hers and she decided she didn't mind. Truthfully, she was attracted to him, or at least her hormones were running rampant, but she had warned him before they started the trip that she wasn't into long term attachments. They found a small family restaurant and had dinner before walking back to the truck and then driving the short distance to the hotel.

The following morning they were both up early and met in the lobby of the hotel. Although Alex had to work in the afternoon when the containers were delivered, he wanted to take the morning to see some of the town with her and the kids. After breakfast they made their first stop at St. John's church and then walked by a strange tilting building before wandering further into the old town and looking at a number of the famous statues that peppered the area. After lunch, Alex left them, but suggested that the Toy Museum wasn't far and Ginny took his suggestion. She and the kids spent several very entertaining hours at the unusual museum before returning to the hotel and meeting Alex for dinner. After dinner, she put the kids to bed early and then spent just a few minutes editing her book before turning in as well.

The next day saw them leaving Tartu for the three and a half hour drive to Riga, Latvia. The drive was pleasant through the usual sprawling farmland and Alex played some Greek rock music, which had the kids bouncing in their seats. Ginny had a few CDs with her, but enjoyed the Greek music, even if she didn't understand the words. They arrived shortly before eleven at their hotel and Alex once again left them to attend to his duties.

The plan was to only spend one night in the city since Alex didn't have to wait for a goods delivery the following day, so Ginny decided to make the most of it. The hotel was a bit out of the old town area, near the Esplanade and Ginny took the light rail the short distance into the old town, starting at the town hall square. In the immediate area she was able to visit St. Peter's Church, as well as view the Art Nouveau architecture of the town hall, the House of the Blackheads and the Art Museum. The entire old town was an interesting mix of quite old wooden structures mixed with newer Art Nouveau styles. As they toured, she found a small food stand and picked up several delicious meat pies for lunch. After a couple of hours walk, her feet were getting tired as she walked by the Daugava river and spotted a cruise boat at dock. She made her way to it and soon found herself sitting and enjoying the views of the city from the unique perspective of the waterway that was the lifeblood of the old city. The kids were also happy to be done walking for a bit and were always enthused by boat rides. Once the cruise was finished, they caught the light rail back to the neighborhood where the hotel was and spent some time in Esplanade Park, where she was also able to admire the Orthodox Cathedral. It was nearly seven when Alex called her and he sounded quite tired. They met at a simple restaurant a block from the hotel and she let him rant for a few minutes about certain incompetent fools and problems with delivery before he seemed to settle and the dinner conversation turned to more pleasant topics.

After the one day in Riga, they were on to their next destination and country, Siauliai, Lithuania. The drive was a short two hours through an abundance of farm land and many small villages. As Ginny watched each roll by and looked at the many farms, she had the definite feeling that this land had been much the same for many hundreds of years. They arrived in Siauliai and Alex dropped Ginny off at the hotel. Her room wasn't ready yet, so the hotel held the bags and she left to explore. The city was smaller than many others they had visited at a bit over 100,000 and had a compact and pleasant central downtown area. She spotted the landmark Peter and Paul Cathedral and made that her destination to start. After visiting the medieval cathedral, she wandered into the attached park and let the kids run for a while before going to look around the old city some more. After just a couple of hours, Alex called and announced that he was already done. She was near a restaurant that looked good and they agreed to meet there for lunch. Over lunch she questioned him about the quick turnaround on his loading and he admitted that normally he might have moved on, but since she was with him he was going to stay with the plan for a single night in the city.

That afternoon they wandered hand in hand through the old medieval town and visited Sundial Square and St. George's church. Ginny's favorite stop though was at a local chocolate factory, which the kids also highly approved of. The weather was mildly cool, but the sun shone and she found herself quite content to wander the quiet town in pleasant company. The end of the afternoon was spent at a playground before finding a tiny restaurant that offered only three dishes. They ordered one of each and all were delicious, but Ginny's favorite were the zrazai beef rolls. Later that evening, after the kids were asleep, Ginny was working through her editing when the phone rang. She was pleased to see it was Dean and, when she answered, he was on speakerphone with Ken as well.

"Hi Ginny. So, where are you now? Are you in Russia yet?"

"Actually, I've been to Russia and left. I'm in Siauliai, Lithuania."

"Lithuania?!"

Ginny laughed at the surprised chorus from the two men.

"Yes, Lithuania. Just for a day. Our schedule takes us to Poland next."

"Us?"

Ginny shook her head and spent the next ten minutes telling them of her travels since they had last spoken when she was in Finland. She told them about the two friends she had made in St. Petersburg and the man that she was now accompanying across Eastern Europe. When she finished and reached to sip her water, there was a long pause before Ken responded.

"Wow, alright. I guess we shouldn't be surprised. You do seem to make friends wherever you go. Still, how well do you know this guy? You're not concerned about him?"

"Yes, just exactly how well do you know this guy?"

Ginny laughed at Dean's last comment and what he was insinuating.

"We're friends Dean. I told him that I'm just passing through. I have my own room. And, so that you know, my friend Natalia was also worried. She checked him out. According to her cousin's boyfriend's father's friend who is with the secret police, the only thing on his record is a speeding ticket."

Ken surprised Ginny when he burst out laughing.

"I think I like this Russian friend of yours. Nothing like checking out potential boyfriends with the secret police."

"Yeah, well, it was her idea. I thought it was a bit much. I get no bad feelings from Alex's energy. I wouldn't have let the friendship go anywhere otherwise."

"Alright, I guess I understand Gin. Still, please be careful. So, what is your schedule?"

Ginny told them where the next couple of stops were and they talked for a few more minutes before they said good night and she decided it was time for bed.

Alex, Ginny, and the kids left Siauliai at half past seven the next morning. They made one stop on the way out of town to mail one of her anonymous letters home before then driving south through the lush farmland of Lithuania. They stopped for petrol after a couple of hours and an older woman had a produce stand set up near the station. With Alex helping with Russian, they managed to communicate and Ginny bought some fresh fruit before they moved on. Around eleven, Alex stopped in the good sized town of Kalvarija and bought additional items for a picnic lunch. They drove a bit further through the village of Naujienele and then drove off a side road that dead ended at a good sized lake. Alex turned and smiled at Ginny, who voiced her appreciation of the site. She dug out a blanket and soon they were set up for a picnic lunch. After, the kids played for a bit while she and Alex talked and relaxed. He was happy to have her and the kids along, causing him to slow down and appreciate the scenery. Then he leaned forward and gave her a hesitant kiss. Ginny knew she shouldn't, but she responded eagerly and soon the one kiss turned into several and then into a full snog. Before they could get out of control, the sound of the kids shouting nearby brought them back to the present and Alex declared that they should pack up and move on. A half hour later they crossed into Poland and within another hour they arrived in Bialystock.

With Alex off working on his deliveries, Ginny left the hotel around three and walked around the central area, visiting the cathedral and then crossing the street to Pałacowy Park and Branickich Palace. As they walked through the formal gardens, Seb and Amaia ran and twisted around and around the maze of the formal gardens. After letting them run off some energy, Ginny pointed them back in the direction of the hotel across the street from Centralny Park. Halfway there, Alex called and he redirected Ginny a couple of blocks south where he would meet her at one of his favorite restaurants. Dinner was a simple but filling combination of sausage and pierogi. As they walked back to the hotel, the sun was setting and Ginny had her arm linked with Alex as they enjoyed the old city center. When they reached their rooms, Ginny let the kids into her room and then turned to say goodnight to Alex. As she turned, his lips found hers and she submitted herself to the passionate snog. Soon she was pressed against the wall and moaning lightly. As other hotel guests wandered by laughing, they broke apart and he said a quick goodnight. Ginny's hormones were out of control and she had to bring herself quickly under control. Saying goodnight, she turned back to her own room and went to take care of her kids.

The following day saw Alex with them in the morning as they visited the Greek Orthodox church and then the Podlachia Museum. After lunch, Alex had to leave to meet up with his suppliers and load the truck. Ginny and the kids spent the afternoon at Zwierzyniecki Park, enjoying the forested grounds, playing on the playground, and then renting a paddle boat on one of the park's ponds. They returned to the hotel in the late afternoon and Ginny worked on lessons with Seb for an hour or so while the younger kids napped. Alex joined them in the evening and they enjoyed another traditional Polish meal. When they arrived back at the hotel, Alex had his arm wrapped around Ginny, but pulled away as he turned to say good night to her. She leaned up and gave him a long kiss.

"Alex, do you want to come in? I have to give the kids baths and then get them to bed. You can talk to me while I do."

Alex smiled and followed her in, sitting down on the small sofa. Ginny bathed Seb and Wyatt first and then bathed Amaia. While she did, Alex got up and stood in the doorway to the bathroom to talk to her, while laughing at the kids antics and their wet mother. When it was time for stories, he joined in and read one of the books as the kids dozed off. Soon only the light breathing of three tired children could be heard. Alex stood up and tucked a blanket up around Amaia, then Ginny reached for his hand, leading him to her room. She kissed him briefly and then pulled back and smiled up at him.

"Alex, I told you I wasn't looking for anything long term and that's true, but over the past couple days I've found myself becoming more attracted to you. I'll also be honest and let you know that pregnant woman have some crazy hormones. I'd welcome you in my bed, as long as we can agree that we're just friends. If you're interested?"

Alex let out a groan and answered her by pulling Ginny close and kissing her. His tongue plunged in and soon they were both on fire and started scattering clothes. When he touched her breasts, he learned how sensitive she was and desisted as he dropped to his knees and began to devour her. Soon Ginny's legs gave way and she fell back on the bed. She came just minutes after Alex started and he pulled back to admire her as she finished trembling from her orgasm. He then reached for his pants and pulled out his wallet, producing a condom. As he rolled it down his shaft, Ginny watched and moaned with need. Soon he was sliding into her with a low groan before starting to set a gentle rhythm. Ginny let him know she wanted more and he picked up the speed. Although she wasn't overly large yet, her belly still impeded the progress some and she pulled her legs up, letting him drive into her deeper as he leaned over to snog her while he continued his rapid pace. Before long Ginny felt herself falling over the edge again and urged him to join her. He lagged behind by twenty seconds or so, but then let out a loud exclamation as he finally came and collapsed onto her. They held each other as they recovered and he feathered light kisses along her jaw and neck. Ginny sighed in delight, having needed the release desperately. Within a couple of minutes of recovering, she rolled him over and worked him back up to full attention. He produced another condom and she rolled it onto him quickly before then straddling him and lowering herself onto his staff. She set a slower, rolling rhythm and their second round lasted much longer. When they came together, the climax was even more powerful and Ginny felt herself falling asleep almost immediately. She only dozed for a while when she felt Alex sit up on the edge of the bed. He looked over, saw she was waking and leaned over to give her a kiss.

"Jen, I should get back to my room in case the kids wake up and come in here. I'll see you in the morning."

"Mmhmm, sure. Thanks lover."

Alex shook his head and pulled his pants on before leaving the room. Ginny then slipped back into a wonderfully relaxed sleep.

When she woke in the morning, Ginny laid in bed for a few minutes, remembering the night before with a shiver. Perhaps she shouldn't have taken Alex to bed, but she had desperately needed it. Truthfully, if he had stayed in her bed, she knew she would have been ready for some morning fun. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the kids waking and she got up to shower and dress. She and the kids met Alex in the hall about an hour later and he kissed her soundly before leading them downstairs to the restaurant for breakfast before they started on the road to Minsk.

The drive to Minsk was mostly east of Bialystok, but rather than drive straight, Alex detoured a short ways through the Bialowieza Forest. The untouched primeval forest was beautiful and the natural magic in the area was palpable. The forest was also destined to remain untouched since it had been designated as a World Heritage Site. They drove through slowly and reached a small border crossing that led them into the half of the forest on the Belarus side of the border, where it was called Belovezhskaya Pushcha. Although she couldn't tell Alex exactly, she did ask if they could stop for a few minutes near a stream and she got the kids out and walked a short distance. Alex seemed to realize that she had something personal planned and hung back, which made it easier for what she wanted to do. Kneeling down, Ginny placed herself between Seb and Amaia. She was holding Wyatt, but he wouldn't understand what she talking about. At two and a half, she thought Amaia may be able to begin to understand.

"Seb, Amaia, we're going to try something. Seb, you've done this before. We're going to use our magic and explore the forest. Everything here that is living has a unique energy and you can use your magic to see it without your eyes even being open. You need to let your magic explore. Go ahead and close your eyes…now feel the energies around us…you can almost see them…feel them. Can you feel the slow and strong energy of the trees? And feel the small animals nearby? Reach out…but don't open your eyes. Feel…"

Ginny opened her eyes from her own seeking and looked at her two oldest children. Both had their eyes closed and were smiling. Ginny closed her eyes and soaked in the beautiful energies of the forest. As she did, the child inside her gave a couple small kicks. Then she felt a rush of wind and opened her eyes again. Seb had his eyes open now, but Amaia was still focused and Ginny realized she was the source of the disturbance. A small eddy of wind was stirring leaves around the small girl, but she was still smiling.

"Very good Amaia. Now you need to bring your magic under control…open your eyes…breathe deep."

Amaia did as instructed and smiled up at her mum, who hugged and complimented her. Knowing that they needed to move on, Ginny rose and the kids followed her back to the truck where Alex was waiting.

"All set Jen?"

"Yes, thank you. The forest is just so beautiful I wanted to meditate for a couple of minutes."

Alex nodded and helped get the kids back in their seats. They went a bit further down the road and he braked suddenly, pointing off to the right side of the road. There, among the trees, was a small herd of rare European Bison. He rolled the window down so the kids could see better and Amaia oohed at the sight of the large animals. Alex then moved on, driving by slow to avoid disturbing the animals. They continued driving through the forest for another half hour before it began to thin and then yielded once again to acres of farmland. After another two hours they reached the city of Minsk.

Rather than go out to investigate the city immediately, Ginny opted to stay in the hotel. She was becoming more fatigued and managed to get Seb to rest long enough to take a forty five minute nap. Amaia and Wyatt continued sleeping while she worked on lessons with her oldest son. Alex arrived back just before sundown and they went to walk around and find dinner. They walked by Michajlauski Park and then turned to see the Church of Saints Simon and Helena, which was backlit with the setting sun and Ginny took several pictures hoping to catch the sight. Dinner that night was at a restaurant that drew them with the sound of traditional live music. Ginny ordered a large plate of beef stroganoff and surprised herself when she managed to finish it. When they returned to the hotel, she kept her hold on Alex's hand and he took the hint and followed her into her room. Once the kids were asleep, she set an alarm and they went to his connecting room to spend a couple of hours pleasuring each other. Ginny did make sure to stumble back to her own bed in the early morning hours to avoid questions from the kids. Alex was a nice guy and a good friend, but she didn't want them to think he was becoming permanent.

The next day was a special one as it was Seb's fourth birthday and Ginny looked through flyers at the front desk and soon found the perfect spot to celebrate. Alex was excited to help and the lady at the front desk directed them to a nearby bakery to see about a cake. After breakfast, Ginny left the kids with Alex for a few minutes while she walked the block to the bakery. Once there, she selected a traditional lemon cake with sweet cream icing and wanted to have writing put on it. The problem was that she wanted English writing and the man at the bakery didn't know the language. Ginny wrote it out in the script style that she wanted and the man duplicated it precisely. With the cake boxed up, she returned to the hotel and put the cake in her room before rejoining Alex and the kids.

When they left the hotel, there was a taxi van dropping off another group and Ginny immediately went to talk to the driver. Once she found that he spoke decent English, she asked about a tour of the central city while also glancing at Alex, who nodded in agreement. Over the next hour they got an overview of the historic center and then the driver dropped them off at the Minsk Town Hall. From there they walked around to view the Holy Spirit Church, the Palace of the Republic and the State Academy of Music. The impressive classical facades on the state buildings might have been meant to lend an air of importance, but Ginny found them a bit cold. They then walked back up along the river and returned to the hotel to collect everything for Seb's birthday before then catching a taxi to the south part of the city. Ginny still hadn't told the kids where they were going, only saying they would be celebrating his birthday. When they got to the zoo and walked in, a keeper was giving a demonstration on the side while holding a small monkey and the kids suddenly realized where they were and started to go ballistic.

After the initial excitement, Ginny and Alex managed to calm the kids enough to be able to look at a map. Mostly they had to guess by the pictures since there wasn't an English map and Alex didn't know much of the Cyrillic alphabet, despite speaking Russian. They headed in the direction of what appeared to be food and stopped to look at several exhibits before coming upon the small food court. Ginny ordered sausages and a box of fried potato pancakes that the birthday boy ended up devouring. After lunch, Ginny called Dean and Ken and put them on speakerphone for the rest of the birthday celebration. It was just after one in the afternoon, which meant it was a bit after midnight in Hawaii, but both men were thrilled to be able to join the celebration. Seb opened his few gifts, including his first set of children's Gobstones from his father. Alex looked at them a bit questioning, but Ginny managed to tuck them away for later before he asked too many questions, while Seb was meanwhile playing with a set of pull back cars that were a more mundane gift from Ken. Ginny then unboxed the cake and lit four candles as everyone in Belarus and Hawaii sang Happy Birthday to him. As Ginny sliced the cake, Seb talked to his dad a bit more and then Dean and Ken said goodbye. The cake that Ginny had selected ended up being quite good and Seb literally licked his paper plate.

After lunch and the celebration, they spent the next three hours at the zoo and Ginny was glad to see how happy her son was. Even if they were traveling, she would always try her best to make her children's birthdays special. When they arrived back at the hotel, everyone was tired and Alex suggested they order a pizza. Surprisingly, when the pizza arrived, it was very traditional. Dinner was eaten as a makeshift picnic on the floor with leftover cake after the pizza. When Ginny tucked Seb in that night he declared it 'the bestest birthday ever', causing his mum to tear up a bit. Once she saw the kids were asleep, Ginny slipped back into Alex's room and smiled at her friend and lover as he took her in his arms.

"Alex, I want to thank you for helping make Seb's day special."

"There's no need to thank me Jen. Today was so much fun. Usually this route is all about work with a lot of boredom in between while I wait for the various goods to get loaded. I haven't had a day like this in too long. I think my only problem will be that next month I'll be painfully lonely."

Ginny leaned up and kissed him as he guided her to the bedroom for a couple of hours of their favorite pastime. Ginny wasn't get much done on her book edits, but she certainly was enjoying her evenings with Alex.

Alex left early the next morning before the sun was up and went to arrange the final loading of his cargo that had arrived in the city the night before. Around nine he finally had everything and called Ginny to let her know he was on his way to pick them up. They pulled out of Minsk at a quarter to ten and began the long drive to Kiev.

The seven hour drive to Kiev put them in the city in the mid-afternoon and Ginny immediately saw that Kiev was bigger than the other cities they had passed through at nearly three million in the greater metropolitan area. Due to a large accident, they ended up detouring around the south part of the city before circling back to the center, where their hotel was located near the university. By the time they reached the hotel, it was four in the afternoon and Ginny decided to drop off her luggage and then walk around. Alex was off working on his deliveries while she walked through the core old town area. She visited all the saints, which were clustered fairly close together, including St. Sophia's Cathedral, St. Michael's Monastery, and St. Andrew's Church. All of the architecture was impressive and Ginny soon found out she was running low on film. She located a shop to resolve the problem and then walked down by the Dneiper River. She waited until half past six, but Alex didn't call and she and the kids needed to eat, so she walked back toward the hotel and found a nice restaurant across from the National Theater. By the time they finished dinner, Alex still hadn't called and she headed back to the hotel. She had the kids tucked in and was working on stories an hour later when a knock at the door signaled that Alex was back. He was tired and frustrated due to problems with his deliveries, but wished Ginny and the kids a goodnight and went to his own room to eat some take-away. Once the kids were asleep, he ducked his head in to check on them and saw that Ginny was crawling in bed. He gave her quick kiss and apologized for missing dinner, but she understood. The long day caught up with her immediately as she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

The following day saw Alex with little to do since he was waiting on a load from a supplier outside the city and he and Ginny took a tour of the city for a couple of hours in the morning and then visited Kiev Fortress and the Kiev Folk Art Museum. Later in the afternoon, Alex had to leave them and Ginny took the kids to Bogomoltsa Park near the hotel. Alex finished in just a couple of hours and joined them for dinner that night before the kids were put to bed and they retired early to prepare for the next day.

Leaving Kiev the next morning, Alex drove west for six and a half hours to the city of Lviv, Ukraine. Having left precisely at seven and with only one petrol stop, they arrived in the city in the early afternoon. They were scheduled only to stay for the night, so Ginny knew that her time to see the city was limited. Thankfully, her hotel was centrally located near Market Square. From there, she visited the baroque Dominican church and then walked to Rynok square, while admiring the interesting mix of baroque, renaissance, and classical architecture that blended in the city. After touring the Korniakt Palace, Alex called and arranged to meet her nearby for dinner.

When they left Lviv the next morning, Ginny wished she had time to see more of the city and thought that the two cities she had seen in Ukraine showed the unique blend of the various powers and influences that had affected the country's history. The next leg of their journey took them west back through Poland before turning south and entering Slovakia.

Alex drove into Kosice, Slovakia at lunchtime and they made lunch their first priority before he had to leave Ginny and the kids as usual. Once again, they only had a single night in the city, so Ginny checked in and then went exploring. The city was smaller and much of the historical sites were clustered around a central area. She strolled down the stone paved streets and admired how clean the city was. The central square had a market set up and she browsed through the wares, purchasing a good sized embroidered wall hanging that had a detail of farm life with a border of flowers, all done in bright colors. She then turned to St. Elizabeth's cathedral that was on the other side of the square before moving on to the Town Hall and then strolling on up the central avenue to the East Slovak Museum. Alex called as she was about to enter the museum and agreed to meet her there, appearing about twenty minutes later. After the museum, they found dinner and then took a sunset walk through Mestsky Park.

After their brief stop in Kosice, the next day took them a brief three hour drive away to Budapest Hungary, where they were staying for two nights. Arriving mid-morning, Alex didn't have any plans until the afternoon and agreed to a bus tour of the large city. Their hotel was on the flatter, Pest side of the Danube River, but they only dropped off their luggage before leaving for the tour. The tour lasted about three hours and finished at the Hungarian Parlament building. Their hotel was on the same side of the river and they walked past the classical architecture and wound their way back to the hotel, stopping at St. Stephen's Basilica on the way. Once they reached the hotel, they found that their rooms were ready and that they had connecting ones as well, which had been uncertain when they booked.

While Alex went to collect the truck and go to make his first deliveries, Ginny opted to stay in for a while. The city was fascinating and beautiful, but the days of steady travel with little breaks were catching up with her tired body. Although Seb only napped for a half hour, she was able to set him up with toys and he played quietly for another hour. The nap greatly helped and she made sure to lavish attention on him before the younger kids woke. She was just thinking of packing up to go exploring again when a knock signaled Alex's return. He was ready to explore more of the city, but announced that he had a surprise and produced a small brochure for the Szechenyi Baths. He had booked them a time slot for after dinner and Ginny kissed him appreciatively before going to pack swim items for herself and the kids.

The late afternoon was spent exploring more of the eastern, Pest side of the city, including the Palace District. For dinner, they found a small restaurant tucked in the corner of a small street that seemed to be a local favorite. Language was a bit of an issue, but between Alex's Russian and Ginny's French, they managed to order. Ginny selected a spicy chicken paprikash, which was quite good but spicier than she had expected. In her conversation to understand the menu, it was interesting to see the wide variety of influences on the local cuisine with Budapest being a crossroads of trade for a millennia. They then finished the meal with a sweet vanilla biscuit and strong coffee.

When they left the restaurant, they caught the metro and in a matter of minutes were at the famous Szechenyi Baths. Ginny had been surprised to find out that Budapest sat atop a number of geothermal springs. The baths were large and the neoclassical buildings were impressive, but the massive outdoor pool that was steaming slightly was all she could focus on. She took the kids with her to get changed and rejoined Alex a few minutes later, who looked at her appreciatively. She may have been nearly six months pregnant, but she was blessed with a perfect ball shaped baby belly that still allowed her to wear a bikini and look quite good and Alex wasn't the only one who noticed. They proceeded into the heart of the baths with Alex holding Wyatt and Ginny holding Amaia. Seb had his vest on, but was a good swimmer and did well on his own. They played with the kids for a while and then moved to a corner of the baths where there was a shallow area for the kids with a deeper side not far away. With the kids happily ensconced where she could watch them, Ginny moved the short distance away and sunk shoulders deep into the warm waters. Alex joined her, coming up behind to wrap his arms around her as he nuzzled her neck. It was a weeknight and the baths weren't overly crowded, which she was glad for when Alex suddenly slipped his hand into her bikini bottom and started to finger her. Part of Ginny said that she should object, but the warm water combined with his skill made her too weak as she leaned back and submitted herself to his diligent work. When she came, he felt her start and captured her mouth to stifle her scream as he held her tight and buried his fingers deeper in her. The orgasm seemed to continue forever before she regained control of her muscles and looked around, glad that no one seemed to notice anything was amiss. The kids were still playing happily in the shallows, so she decided it was time to return the favor, especially since she could feel Alex's raging hard-on against her back. She spun herself around and pushed him down into the water a bit more as her hand slipped into his trunks and began to work him. She was horny again and wanted desperately to take him into her, but there were limits on what could be done in a public venue with a couple dozen other people around. Still, he seemed quite appreciative and didn't last long. Once they were both satisfied, they sunk further into the water, wrapped in each other's arms. An hour or so later they finally left the baths since the evening was getting late. Once they were back at the hotel and the kids were in the bed, Ginny ducked back into Alex's room to get what she had wanted earlier.

The following day saw them getting a later start and then leaving to cross the famous Chain Bridge to explore the Buda side of the city. They first went to Buda Castle, then stopped at the ornate Matthias church before moving on to the massive Citadella fortress. After lunch, Alex left to see to the arrival of several shipments for his next stops. Ginny and the kids wandered the western side of the river a bit more before crossing the Danube once again. She stopped to admire a couple of statues on the way and then returned to the hotel to rest. Alex returned later than expected and met them for dinner before they called it an early night.

The next morning they left around eight and arrived in Belgrade, Serbia around noon. The city was another one night stop, meaning that Ginny was on her own after lunch. Unable to find an immediate tour, she had the hotel recommend a taxi and hired on for a two hour tour of the city. Given her brief stay and in her past experiences, she knew it was the best way to get an overview. Once the tour was complete, she returned to the area near her hotel, which was across the street from the historic National Library. The library was surrounded by a park that led to the St. Sava Temple. From there, she circled through some of the quaint old neighborhoods before catching a taxi to Belgrade Fortress, which sat on a point of land where the Sava and Danube rivers met. Alex joined her at the fortress and they also found dinner nearby. She wished he could have seen more of the city with her, but she had to remember that this was still a working trip for him.

They left the following morning and had a long eight hour drive to Skopje, Macedonia. The city was their last stop before Thessaloniki and Ginny had mixed emotions about the trip coming to an end. Alex played his music during the long drive and Ginny also contributed a bit of her favorite classic rock as they talked, played games, and quizzed each other throughout the long drive. They finally arrived shortly after four in the afternoon and Ginny was pleasantly surprised to find that the hotel Alex had chosen was directly on the Vardar river, just east of the famous Stone Bridge. Once he left with the truck and she had checked in, she walked along the river to view the Macedonia Museum and the National Theater, but soon decided that since she had another day in the city that she would go back to the hotel and rest for a while before Alex returned and they went to dinner.

The next day, Alex selected a tour for the morning that took them around the city and also provided an interesting history lesson on Macedonia's struggle for independence and the recent Albanian insurgency the year before. The tour covered mostly the central part of town, but did divert north of the center a bit to visit the ancient Roman aqueduct. The tour ended on the west side of the river and they spent the majority of the day walking around admiring the classical architecture, including the Church of St. Clement and Macedonia Square. When Alex had to leave them, Ginny caught a taxi to take her to the other side of the river to visit the Old Bazaar and the Kapan Han caravanserai. The ancient shopping district and inn dated to the Ottoman empire and she had seen a bit of it on the tour, but wanted to see it up close since it was a unique element to the local history. After wandering the bazaar, she walked back a few blocks to her hotel to rest and wait for Alex to return for dinner. The restaurant they selected that night was next to the Macedonian Opera and Ginny thoroughly enjoyed a stuffed pepper dish called polneti piperki. After dinner they walked a bit and admired the bridge and buildings along the river that were lit up at night. As they walked, they talked about plans for the next day when they reached Alex's hometown of Thessaloniki.

"So Jen, the journey ends tomorrow. At least for me. I know you'll want to keep traveling. I've really enjoyed having you and the kids along, and not just for the bedroom benefits, although I certainly have enjoyed those. With my schedule this next month, I'll have nine days off. I'd like to show you my home and I have a two bedroom flat, so you're welcome to stay with me."

Ginny contemplated and remained quiet for a moment. She was fond of Alex, but she had made it clear that she wasn't looking for a long term relationship. She didn't have a problem staying with him, but hoped he didn't think that it would mean he could hold on to her. With a small sigh, she carefully replied.

"Alex, I can't wait to see your home. Greece has always fascinated me. And I appreciate your offer of a place to stay. I'd like to accept, but I want to make sure that this doesn't change anything with us?"

Alex nodded and looked down at his feet.

"Yes, I know Jen. Honestly, if you were staying longer I might try to persuade you, but I know we come from very different backgrounds. I'll be happy to let you stay as long as you want, and when you leave, I'll be glad to stay in touch with my friend."

"Thank you Alex. I count you as a dear friend and maybe one day when I'm back in England you can come and visit me. In the meantime, we'll enjoy our time together."

Ginny leaned up and gave him a brief kiss before they continued their walk back to the hotel. She and the kids were all tired, so Alex helped her get them in bed and then wished her a good night before returning to his own room. The following morning they left around eight after breakfast and made the three hour drive to Thessaloniki.


	50. Greece

Chapter 50 – Greece

They arrived in Thessaloniki shortly after eleven and Alex was due to make his delivery to the port by noon, so Ginny and the kids went along with him. With this being his final stop, everything in the truck came out for once and the kids enjoyed watching the forklifts and other machinery as they and Ginny sat back and stayed out of the way. There was a lot of paperwork and a customs official came by to talk to Alex, but the truck was unloaded and they were done just before one in the afternoon.

After a brief lunch stop, Alex drove to his company's office to drop off the truck and pick up his car. It took a bit to get them all loaded in his small Toyota sedan, with the back doors just barely closing after buckling in all the kids' seats. The trunk was also loaded and Ginny had a small suitcase at her feet, but they managed and it was only about a fifteen minute drive north to the Efkarpia neighborhood where Alex lived. His flat was on the second floor and he insisted that Ginny only worry about the kids while he took all the luggage up. The flat was comfortable if not overly large, with two modest bedrooms, one bath, and a good size living area and small kitchen. It was ideal for a bachelor, but would be a bit tight if Ginny and the kids planned on staying longer than a few days. The spare bedroom had a queen size bed and not much room for anything else. Ginny set her travel crib up in one corner and figured she would sleep with the older two kids. Or maybe she would stay with Alex, but she'd worry about that later. With her bags settled, they left the flat and Alex was excited to show her his city.

Taking a clue from their travels, he decided that the last couple of hours of the day would be well spent circling the city and giving Ginny an overview. He looped through and around a lot of neighborhoods as he covered from Efkarpia to the hills north and east of town and then down to the water and the port. Knowing the city, he avoided most traffic via a confusing number of detours and small roads. Ginny thoroughly enjoyed the time and the city was fascinating, especially with Alex narrating the history as they went. They ended down by Aristotelous Square and went to dinner at a one of his favorite restaurants, enjoying a delicious variety of fresh seafood. After dinner, they watched the sunset as they walked the waterfront to White Tower before circling back to the car. When they returned to the flat, Alex helped with the kids and Ginny put Seb and Amaia in the big bed. She then went to the living room and discussed the next day's plans with Alex. As the night grew late, he led her to his bedroom with no complaints from Ginny.

The next morning Ginny woke in Alex's bed and suppressed a sigh. She had planned on returning to her own room, but after several rounds of love making she had passed out and never left. Not that she minded, but she thought that staying through the night lent a permanence to the arrangement that she wanted to avoid. Still, waking up with strong arms around her was quite nice. Deciding that she wouldn't worry until there was sufficient need, she slowly rolled out of bed and went to check on the kids. Since they were still asleep, she took the first shower. By the time she was done, Alex and Seb were awake and in the kitchen working on breakfast together. She then went to wake her other two to get ready for the day.

For their first full day in Thessaloniki, Alex decided to start at what was one of the most famous sights in the city, the Hagia Sophia. Based off the original in Istanbul, the cathedral was amazing and Ginny couldn't believe she was standing in a building built in the 8th century. When she whispered to the kids that the building was over a thousand years old, Seb's eyes got huge. She didn't think Amaia grasped the idea, but her oldest seemed impressed. The building radiated with the many energies of those passing through, as well as faint streams of energies left by the many ceremonies and rituals that were held at the site. Underneath it all, Ginny felt something unusual, almost a thrumming. She had been in lots of cathedrals and churches and all had strong energies, but here she felt something unique and foreign. She wondered if it was old magic, somewhat similar to what she had experienced in Egypt. After reading a couple of signs and finding that the existing structure stood on a site that had been sacred for even longer than the building had stood, she thought she was most likely correct.

After leaving the awe inspiring cathedral, they walked down to the Yahuda Hamami bath that dated from the Ottoman empire and Ginny could see definite similarities to the baths in Budapest. Next, they diverted from the historical sites and took a bit of time to visit the Museum of Photography, which Ginny found fascinating. When she had first taught herself non-magical photography, it had been a learning curve to understand the underlying science. At the museum she saw even more the processes that modern photography had developed from. The museum also had a new display on the upcoming technology of digital photography, which was even more baffling. Still, she enjoyed the pictures and stopped herself from overthinking the science behind it all. When they left the museum, they bought lunch from a food truck and ate in a nearby park. Ginny was amused that next to modern, blocky government buildings there was still a preserved piece of the old city wall. Everywhere she looked, the city oozed with history.

As they finished lunch, they decided to turn north away from the water since they were near the modern port, which was not scenic at all. They passed a couple of statues and then went by the Ottoman era Civic Center before reaching the old Roman forum. Within a block of each other were remnants of two of the greatest civilizations the world had ever known. Seeing that Ginny and the kids were starting to drag, Alex turned them back toward the car, passing a Roman temple and then walking through the manicured grounds of the university. Once they arrived back where they started, he took them back to the flat to rest for the afternoon, as well as to work on lessons.

The following two days saw similar trips around to different parts of the city, always ending in the mid-afternoon when the heat started to get oppressive. Alex was quite considerate and watched for the signs that Ginny or the kids had seen enough for the day. On her third night in Thessaloniki, Ginny received an unexpected call from a friend that she hadn't spoken to in over a month.

"Hi Jen. How are you? Still in Spain?"

"Kioko! No, I'm in Greece now. Seeing parts of Europe I haven't seen before. How are you?"

"Greece, wow. I would like to visit there sometime. I'm good, but we've been busy. Summer has a lot of conventions. I've been working seventy or eighty hours a week. Which is related to why I called. You said you wanted to come back to Japan some time. How about in a couple of weeks? My cousins Miyo, Narumi, and myself all need some time off. We're going to the Momijigari in Kyoto. We've gone other places, but Kyoto is one of the best. It will be a fun all girls vacation. Well, except for your boys, but they're too young to count."

"Well, that does sound fun. I have no idea what Momijigari is though."

"Oh, sorry. Momijigari is leaf viewing. The leaves all turn red or orange in October or November and the views are quite spectacular. Kyoto is a fascinating city, it used to be the imperial capital. So, can you come?"

Ginny contemplated for a minute and decided that it sounded like fun, and if she was going to return to Hawaii from Greece then Japan was on the way.

"You know, I think I will come. It will be interesting to see Japan at a completely different time of year. So, where should I fly into, Kyoto?"

Kioko let out a small cry of joy and she and Ginny began discussing the plans. They talked for about ten minutes before they said goodbye, both looking forward to seeing each other soon. Once she hung up, Ginny saw Alex was looking at her from his spot on the floor with the kids.

"So Jen, I couldn't help but overhear, especially since your friend was so excited. You're leaving?"

"Yes, but not quite yet. I am going to meet up with my friend in Kyoto, Japan in a couple of weeks. You only have five days left anyway before you start your route again. I've enjoyed Thessaloniki, but I think in a couple of days I'd like to go to Athens before I leave. We've had a good time together, but I told you that I would be moving on."

Alex sighed.

"Yes, I know. I've been trying to postpone the inevitable. I'm going to really miss you and the kids. Anyway, we'll enjoy the last couple of days we have. There's a trip I want to take tomorrow and then maybe we can leave for Athens the day after? I'll drive you there, maybe stay for a day or so and then come home. Does that sound alright?"

"That sounds great Alex. I do want to use our time together as best we can. You're a dear friend."

With their plans tentatively set, Ginny decided that she should get her reservations to Kyoto. When she called to book her flight, she found that she would have to stop in Istanbul and started to contemplate doing a layover stay again. She had thirteen days until she had to be in Kyoto. She would be leaving for Athens the day after tomorrow. If she took a day to get to Athens, that left her ten days. She could spend a week in Athens, then take three days in Istanbul before then flying on Kyoto. It wouldn't be long, but Istanbul was a city that had been on the top of her list due to the amount of history it had seen as the crossroads between Europe and Asia. With her decision made, she booked her reservations and began to get excited.

On their fourth full day in the city, Alex took them for a drive to the town of Edessa, about an hour and a half outside of Thessaloniki. The drive wound into the nearby hills and meandered through olive groves, fields, and vineyards. They stopped at a couple of roadside stands along the way and were greeted warmly at each stop as they gradually collected a selection of fresh fruits and vegetables. When they reached Edessa, Alex drove around for a few minutes and then they stopped to look at the ancient ruins. After they had a good chance to look around, Alex drove to the edge of town to the waterfalls that the city was famous for. He then parked in a lot and they hiked a short ways to the opposite side of the falls for a picnic lunch. When lunch was finished, they all took a bit of time to splash in the shallows before leaving to head back to the city. While Ginny was fascinated by Thessaloniki, she appreciated seeing the countryside as well and thought the day was a good break.

Having seen much of Alex's hometown and with his days dwindling before he had to leave on his delivery route again, the day after they visited Edessa they left Thessaloniki and drove south to Athens. While the drive could be done straight down a major motorway in five hours, Alex had other plans and wanted Ginny to see a bit more of his country on the way. All he would tell her is that they were going to Meteora, but asked her not to look it up. Willing to grant him his surprise, she decided to enjoy the ride.

They left early just after seven and stopped for some sweet rolls, fruit, and coffee that could be eaten in the car. Although, when Ginny saw what Alex's back seat looked like at their first petrol stop, she wondered if he regretted that. While she removed a piece of roll from between the seats and tried to scrape mashed banana out of the carpet, he filled the car and then they turned off the main road and began winding into the foothills of the Pindus mountains. About two and a half hours into the drive, they began to gain more elevation and soon entered Pindus National Park. Alex slowed down so that they could enjoy the beauty of the pines and the last of the wildflowers that were fading as autumn claimed them. There were very few people on the roads and Alex informed her that the park was a lesser known hidden gem in the center of the country. As they began to leave the park, Alex suddenly hit the brakes and Ginny was about to question him when the reason for the sudden stop became apparent. On the side of the road was a female Eurasian brown bear and two cubs. She was getting ready to cross the road and looked at them lazily before continuing her stroll. The bears were no more than four or five meters from the car and the kids could see them clearly as Ginny fumbled for her camera and tried to take pictures through the windshield. Once the bears passed, they continued on and left the main park area, although they still stayed in the mountains.

Twenty minutes later, Alex turned off the main road and began to wind higher into the mountains, passing through a small village as he gradually climbed. Then, as they rounded one turn, Ginny's breath caught and her jaw dropped at her first view of Meteora. Alex glanced briefly at her and grinned, happy at her delighted surprise. He began to explain that the monastery in front of them was the Rousanou monastery and was one six monasteries that were part of the Meteora site. Ginny absorbed the information, but was still boggled by the sight of the red roofed Orthodox building perched atop a singular stone pillar that looked like it had been pulled straight out of the local mountains and set on its own. Below the pillar, the deciduous trees were changing color, mixed with the evergreens, and the patchwork only added to the surreal picture in front of her. Alex pulled over and let her take some pictures before they continued on. As they moved in closer, Alex drove slow and allowed more stops for pictures as each of the unique monasteries came into view. As Ginny snapped pictures, he got the kids out for a stretch and came over to talk to her.

"So Jen, not a bad surprise huh?"

Ginny hung the camera around her neck and turned to give him a deep kiss in response, eliciting a wide grin.

"Thank you Alex. I never would have dreamed of a place like this. Are the monasteries open for visitors?"

"Yes, unless there are services happening. There are two that I'd like you to see. I've picked them because they are more accessible. I've been here several times and seen them all, but a couple of them are a serious hike and I'm not sure about the kids."

"Or me. I'm not exactly as mobile as I once was."

"Well, I didn't say that."

Ginny laughed at him and gave him another quick peck before they packed the kids back in and continued to their first stop, the Varlaam monastery. While not exactly an exciting destination for the kids, even they seemed to be in awe of the view and behaved quite well. After taking forty minutes at Varlaam, their next stop was St. Stephen's monastery, which Ginny was pleased to see was accessible without stairs. Varlaam didn't have a lot, but had still been a challenge for her. After another half hour at St. Stephen's, they loaded back into the car and wound their way to the village of Kalabaka, where they stopped at a small restaurant that catered to tourists and had delicious lamb stuffed pita sandwiches.

With it already afternoon, they needed to make their way on to Athens and Alex rejoined the main road going south. The drive into Athens took another four hours and, while scenic, soon became a continuous picture of fields and vineyards. Alex circled part of the city, pointing out a few sites, but realized that Ginny was tired so he made his way to their hotel near the National Gardens. After checking in, they went to find dinner and Ginny had a chance to briefly look around the immediate area, but she was tired and decided to return to the hotel early.

Alex only had two days to spend in Athens with Ginny before he had to return home and prepare for his next month's route. With this in mind, Ginny resolved to make the most of the time. Although she had her own treasure trove of knowledge with Alex, he recommended that they get a professional tour of the central part of the city where everything was walking distance. The tour they selected lasted four hours and started at the nearby Parliament building before covering another dozen central sites, including the Temple of Zeus, Arch of Hadrian, the Acropolis and the Theatre of Dionysus. Everywhere they stepped seemed to be steeped in layers of history. At a couple of points Ginny wondered if she would feel anything unique in the energies of the ancient locations, but anything that might have once lingered had long been diminished by the millions of visitors and countless traffic through the sites. The total time spent walking during the tour was only a quarter of the actual length, with plenty of stops in between as their guide talked, but by the end she was more than ready for a late lunch and a bit of a break.

After lunch she was tempted to go back to the hotel to rest, but her time with Alex was limited and there was still much to see. Alex noticed that she was looking weary and suggested a quiet walk through the elaborate National Gardens near the hotel. A stop at the playground was good for the kids and let Ginny curl up against Alex and rest. Once the kids were ready for a break, they strolled slowly through the elaborate grounds, viewing pieces of ruins as well as sculptures. At one pond there were a number of turtles sunbathing on the bank and the kids had to be restrained from wading across the pond to them. After a couple hours in the park, they were back across the street from the hotel and returned to rest for an hour before dinner.

The following day was Alex's last and they decided to stay close to the center of the city. There were some day tours that interested Ginny, but she could take those later. Since they had seen the immediate center around the Acropolis with the additional nearby monuments and ruins, they focused a couple of kilometers further out and visited the Panathenaic Stadium where the first modern Olympics had been held. They also stopped at the Church of St. Nicholas and the Byzantine Museum. They then picked up lunch supplies and took the funicular railway to the top of Mount Lycabettus, a singular edifice of stone that stood out above the rest of the city. The top of the small 'mountain' offered fantastic views of the city and the kids were always thrilled with trains of any sort. After a lazy lunch, they descended back down and wandered back in the general direction of the hotel.

The day was quite hot and the kids were complaining as Ginny wished that their hotel had a pool. So, when they arrived back, she inquired about a public pool, but the woman at the desk suggested something else. A hotel they partnered with in the center of the city had a rooftop pool and allowed access for a fee. The desk agent called to check and arranged a deal for all of them. Half an hour later they were all changed and had walked the few blocks to the other hotel. The pool in question was quite spectacular with views of the Acropolis and only one other couple using it. They all dipped into the cool waters gratefully and Alex went to a nearby bar for drinks. When he returned, he joined Ginny and the kids in the water. As Ginny leaned back against him, sipping a fruit smoothie and floating in a pool while looking through the plexiglass barriers at the ancient Acropolis, she was content. The kids meanwhile splashed and played in the shallows, happy with a variety of toys that either the hotel provided or other guests had left. They spent a couple hours getting wet and then decided to order food from the hotel restaurant, which delivered to the rooftop. Spreading out towels as the sun began to set, they enjoyed a wonderful picnic in the center of the ancient city on the roof of a modern hotel.

That night was bittersweet as Alex helped prepare the kids for bed and explained that he would be leaving the next morning. When he hugged them goodnight and Amaia hung on extra long, Ginny felt her heart twinge. Once the kids were asleep, she and Alex retired to the bedroom. They undressed each other slowly, savoring each moment. Once they were disrobed, he lowered her to the bed, leaned in to kiss her, and touched her briefly. Feeling her need and readiness, he slipped in with no additional foreplay and began a slow and gentle rhythm. They moved together in harmony, devouring each other as each sought to pleasure the other. When Alex brought her legs up to improve his angle and penetrate deeper despite her belly, Ginny groaned and came for the first time. Smiling, he continued stroking, urging her on. When she came a second time, he joined her and settled by her side, curling into her with their foreheads touching as they caught their breath. Over the next couple of hours, they made love several more times with Ginny denying her fatigue to draw out every moment of pleasure. Sometime in the early morning they finally slept.

All too soon, Alex's alarm sounded and he rose to shower. Ginny rose with a sigh and called for room service. When he returned to dress, she kissed him deeply and then went to wake the kids. Alex's last hour with them was spent with all of them sitting cross legged on the pull out eating breakfast. Finally though he had to leave and said goodbye to each of the kids. He then took Ginny to the side and planted several kisses on her jaw before claiming her mouth. He said a simple goodbye and then stepped out of the room with suitcase in hand. As she watched the door close, Ginny let out a small sob and retreated past the kids to the bedroom. As she fell onto the bed, she wondered if she was doing the right thing.

That day Ginny decided to stay in with the kids until the evening, giving herself a chance to rest after many consecutive busy days. She also worked on lessons with the kids and tried to look forward to the upcoming days rather than think about Alex. Late that afternoon, he called to let her know that he was home and working on loading his truck to leave again the following day on his route. After talking to him for a few minutes, she refocused and decided on a tour for the next day. That evening she and the kids had dinner across the street from the St. Dionysus Cathedral before returning back to the hotel.

For her first day in Athens on her own, Ginny and the kids took a bus tour to the city of Corinth. They visited the ancient port, as well as the Agora and the Temple of Apollo. The tour finished with lunch at a restaurant overlooking the sea before then driving back to Athens. As beautiful as the drive was, both Ginny and the kids dozed during part of the drive. That night she slept fitfully as her second daughter decided on a round of late night gymnastics. She was now closing in on seven months and was glad that she had her plans in place to begin making her way back to Hawaii.

With just three days left in Athens, Ginny planned on exploring the out reaches of Athens since she had already seen the central city. With that in mind, the day after their trip to Corinth, she and the kids took the light rail to the southeast of the city and visited the Theatro Vrachon open air theater before catching a taxi to the Kessarianí Monastery. Although she could have caught the light rail back most of the way, she caught a taxi again and had the driver give a bit of a tour through the university district. The afternoon was then spent in a park where the kids could play before returning to the hotel early.

For her next to last day in Athens, Ginny and the kids took the tram a half hour south down the coast to the town of Glyfada. The area was an upscale suburb for the wealthy outside the congestion of the city. It also offered a nice beach and a shopping district near the water. The other main attraction for the town was the Sea Turtle Rescue Center. After browsing through the shops, they reached the center and spent the next couple of hours learning about the turtles and getting a chance to see turtles of all ages, as well witness injured turtles that were being rehabilitated. When they left the center, Seb couldn't stop talking about it throughout lunch and only seemed to finally move on once they settled on the beach and he got a chance to play in the water. After a relaxing afternoon on the quiet beach, they returned to the city. That night Ginny finalized the last few pages of her editing reviews and then made plans for her last day in Athens.

The following morning, Ginny's first stop was at a business center where she was able to copy her manuscript edits and then mail a copy to New York. Once business was done, she and the kids took the light rail to the Pedion Areos and then visited the Archaelogical Museum. After lunch they went a couple stops further and visited Skouze Hill in the northeast of the city. That afternoon she was tired and figured that they had gotten a good taste for the city, so she took the kids back in early.

At the beginning of the second week of October, Ginny woke early and packed up the kids to head to the airport. As she boarded her plane to Istanbul shortly before ten in the morning, she once again felt the excitement of new destinations that awaited her.


	51. All Around the World

Chapter 51 – All Around the World

The flight to Istanbul only took an hour and half, with Ginny and the kids arriving and making their way through customs and baggage claim by half past noon. When she reached the taxi queue, all the cars looked too small, although a couple of drivers still tried to get her attention. Finally, a larger van pulled up and she was able to flag it down. The ride from the airport to her hotel in the Beyoglu neighborhood took nearly half an hour, during which time Ginny took the chance to glimpse the city. Her driver spoke only a few words of English, so she was limited on how much information she could get out of him. Still, the drive through the city was intriguing as they drove down major roads that twisted through the tightly packed streets with a myriad of smaller streets branching off everywhere. She had arrived on the east side of the city in Asia, but soon crossed a bridge to the west side and into Europe. Just the thought was fascinating. Then her driver made a couple of more unexpected maneuvers through the thick traffic and she decided to refocus on the various architecture and ignore the fact that driving in the city seemed to be an adventure race. Eventually she reached her hotel, a modest size family owned hotel off a narrow street a block from the Karakoy light rail station.

After checking in, her first stop was lunch and then she and the kids took the light rail across the water to the Sultanhamet neighborhood where most of the city's biggest attractions were located. Deciding to start at the what was arguably the biggest attraction, she walked the short block from the rail station to the Hagia Sophia. Having seen the smaller replica in Thessaloniki and been impressed, the sight of the original was even more awe inspiring. As she made her way around and inside, every new view was amazing. When she reached the inside, the architecture and artwork was boggling. The detailed mosaics were astounding in their level of craftsmanship and she couldn't imagine having the patience for such work.

After an hour or so, she left to walk down Sultanahmet Square and admire the various public monuments. As she walked by one tour group, she stopped to listen to the guide, who spoke very good English and was quite knowledgeable. When the guide paused for a moment, she asked about the tour and found that it was just wrapping for the day, but the guide gave her the company name and phone number. Ginny found a park area and let the kids run while she called and booked a tour for the next day. The tour company then asked her if she wanted to take a cruise on the river that afternoon and Ginny made a quick decision and opted for it. Truthfully, she knew the monuments and mosques were less than intriguing for the kids and the next day would be spent mostly on the tour, so an afternoon boat ride would make them happy. The cruise the company was selling started in forty minutes and left from a dock not far away at Eminonu, so she quickly booked it. Twenty minutes later they were at the boat and ready to begin a two hour Bosporus cruise.

The kids were excited as soon as they got on the boat and the weather was pleasant, although Ginny was glad with the breeze off the water that they all had lightweight jumpers. The tour sailed up toward the Bosporus bridge while narrating sites on both the European and Asian sides of the river. The narration was done first in Turkish and then immediately translated into English. They passed Ottoman era villas that ran up to the point that held the Rumeli fortress, which stood out impressively from the Asian side. They then cruised by lush gardens and quaint cafes. When they cruised under the bridge, the boat slowed and the captain made an announcement that they were now straddling the two continents. Ginny thought that was an amazing idea, to be able to say she had occupied two continents at once. The cruise continued until finally ending at Ortakoy just as the sun was setting. It had been a very good way to get a feel for the unique city. As she disembarked, she asked a couple of crew members for restaurant recommendations. She was directed to the Kabatas light rail station and told to take it a couple of stops to Tophane, where there was an excellent traditional restaurant just across the street from the station.

Twenty-five minutes later, Ginny and the kids arrived at the restaurant thanks to the detailed instructions and were bustled into the dark and atmospheric restaurant lit by scattered lanterns. Their greeting was quite warm and the kids were especially fussed over as Ginny was led to a corner table and a high chair was produced for Wyatt. A hostess was found who spoke passable English and soon Ginny and the kids were partaking of a variety of foods all served on a large sini tray. The selection included roasted peppers from the grill, a bowl of spicy vegetable soup, bazlama bread seasoned with spices and garlic, kasar cheese, piyaz white bean salad, and two kinds of kebabs served with a yogurt dip on the side. The flavors were all unique and the selection was tantalizing as she and the kids eagerly began trying everything. As the meal wore on, a group of musicians took to a small stage set to the side and the sound of the zither and lutes filled the restaurant. Then several dancers appeared and began a show of traditional belly dancing. Ginny thought the dancers were amazingly flexible and watched in appreciation of their skill. When she looked at her kids, she saw that Seb was staring raptly and bit her tongue. He may have been four, but he was obviously appreciating as well. Once they finished dinner, their hostess brought a small tray of various kinds of baklava and Seb's focus switched back to food. As the kids dove into the sweet pastries, Ginny thought they would be wired for a while, but it was a uniquely Turkish experience. After dinner, they rode the light rail back the short distance to their hotel and Ginny was more than ready to call it a night after the long and busy day.

The next morning they were up fairly early and caught the light rail back to the Blue Mosque, where they met up with their tour for the day. They walked on to the Hagia Sophia and Ginny did not mind at all seeing it again. Being on an English tour and having the history narrated just made it come to life even more. From there they continued on to the Byzantine hippodrome, then circled back to the Blue Mosque. After the mosque, they stopped for lunch with more traditional Turkish foods, ending with the wonderful sweet Turkish delight candy. After lunch, they visited the Topkapi Palace and then wrapped the tour at the Grand Bazaar. After touring the bazaar to hear the history, their guide wished them well and everyone was able to shop at their own pace from that point on. It was just before three and Ginny did browse for a while. The selection was amazing and she picked up several lanterns, a couple beautiful silk blouses, an enameled tea service, and several kinds of Turkish delight. When she left the bazaar, she caught the light rail back to the neighborhood of her hotel and then stopped at a business and shipping center. She kept one of the lanterns for Kioko and then packed everything else in a box and sent it to Hawaii for Dean and Ken to hang onto. With that done, she decided on grabbing take-away and going back to the room to eat since she and the kids were all dragging.

With one day left in Istanbul, Ginny decided to sleep in a bit and then spent a couple of hours at the hotel with the kids to work on lessons and relax. Amaia was doing well at starting to read and had most of her alphabet, as well as counting to ten or a bit more in both English and French. Seb was starting to be more attentive for complex subjects like history. Given their ages, Ginny did her best to make each lesson fun and include plenty of educational games. Since they were in such a unique city, Ginny pulled out a map for Seb and explained about the continents of the world before then showing him where they were and how Istanbul connected two of those continents. He was attentive and she thought he at least grasped the general idea, which was all she was trying for. Shortly before lunch they left the hotel, found food and then took the light rail to explore Yildiz Palace. The kids played in the nearby park and then they wandered the neighborhood to look at a few more monuments before calling an early end to their last day in the city. While they certainly hadn't seen everything, Ginny felt that they had gotten a good feel for Istanbul during their brief stay.

The following day they were awake early and caught a taxi to the airport for the eight and a half hour flight to Kyoto. Leaving Istanbul at 8:15 in the morning with the long flight and the six hour time gain between the two cities, Ginny and the kids didn't arrive until shortly after eleven in the evening local time. Kioko and her cousins weren't due to arrive until the next afternoon, which Ginny was happy for, since it would give them time to rest and adjust. By the time they reached the hotel it was half past midnight and Ginny decided to forego baths and tucked the kids straight into bed.

Ginny was awakened by her eldest the next morning around nine and was surprised that she had slept that late, obviously forgetting to set a tempus. Seb was just barely awake, so he had obviously slept in as well. The other kids were still sleeping and she didn't bother to wake them until the food she had ordered arrived. They ate while still in their pajamas and then worked on lessons before deciding to get out of the hotel and wander a bit while Ginny waited for Kioko's call. The city was busy and large, but nowhere near the madness that Tokyo had been. The hotel was across from the Nishi Honganji Buddhist temple, which Ginny stopped at briefly before walking up the street to Nijo castle. Just in the short distance she walked with a few trees, their color changes were already evident. On the grounds of the castle, there were more trees and Ginny had her first glimpse of what to expect with massed trees all changing color. They toured the castle for a while and were just leaving when Kioko called. She and her cousins were entering the city and had yet to eat lunch, so they arranged to all meet at a nearby restaurant that Narumi knew of.

Twenty minutes later, Ginny's friend and her cousins arrived and introductions were made as Ginny hugged Kioko, who then swept each of the kids up, remarking at how quickly they had grown, especially Wyatt. Over lunch, Ginny began to get to know the two cousins, who at 24 and 28 were on opposite sides of Kioko's 25. After the quite good meal, they all loaded into the van that had been borrowed from Miyo's father and drove south about ten minutes to visit the massive complex that included the Tofukuji temple. They wandered the complex for a good while, viewing the main temple and the dozen or so others that surrounded it. The temple also included several pieces of beautiful artwork. The elaborate grounds also allowed the kids a chance to run around a bit as Miyo explained that usually the colors wouldn't brighten until early November, but the cool weather that year had changed the schedule, which was why they planned their trip for the end of October. Ginny was glad that she had plenty of film as she couldn't help but take lots of pictures. She also utilized her macro lens for close-ups of some of the more spectacular leaves.

After a couple of hours spent at the complex, they walked the short distance to the grounds of the Imakumano Kannonji temple. Crossing the red lacquer bridge, it was like stepping into a forest. The grounds were beautiful and bursting with color and they gradually made their way to the famous Five Wisdoms Well, whose sacred water was purported to have healing properties. They all drank a bit from the well, with Kioko and Miyo being more reverent in their belief of the waters. The grounds also included several pieces of beautiful sculpture and Ginny found the tranquility of the place quite soothing. As the sun began to lower on the horizon, they left the sacred grounds and drove north through the night time traffic as Narumi narrated some sites on their way to dinner. She had gone to school in the city and was the most familiar with it.

Dinner that night was at a marvelous sushi restaurant where they spent a couple of hours slowly working through all the courses. When they returned to the hotel, Ginny had laundry to do and thought that the other ladies would leave for their room, but they had other plans. Kioko went to the front desk and checked out a mah jong set, then took it to the lounge that adjoined the laundry and began to teach Ginny the game. The kids watched for a bit, but then returned to their own games and toys. Periodically Ginny would take breaks to check on her loads and then return to the game. The evening went late as they played and planned the next day, when Kioko had something special planned that they whispered about carefully so as not to excite the children. It was after ten when the laundry was finally done and they wrapped up the game to say goodnight.

The next morning started around eight with Ginny taking the kids downstairs to meet her friends and have breakfast. Surprisingly, along with typical Japanese fare, the restaurant served excellent pancakes topped in fresh fruit and Ginny embarrassed herself a bit by finishing a stack of six on her own. Once they were all sufficiently full, they left the hotel and walked a few blocks to the Kyoto Aquarium. As soon as they entered, Seb realized where they were and started to jump up and down with excitement. Although the main goal of the trip was to view the leaves, Ginny's friends realized that they also had to keep the kids happy. As they explored the aquarium and she saw how happy the cousins were, it was obvious that the adults were enjoying it just as much. They spent the entire morning and into early afternoon at the aquarium, with the kids favorite being the seals and their antics. When they left around one, everyone was hungry and stopped for lunch and to plan their next destination.

After lunch they walked back to the hotel and picked up the van to drive to the Eikando temple complex on the eastern edge of the city. Like the other temples, Eikando was the focus of a larger complex and center of a large green space that featured many of the trees they had come to view. The edge of the park also featured the Nomura art museum. When they finished in the temple complex, they stopped at the small museum for a brief visit to view the private collection of Japanese art and artifacts. After the museum, they went to the nearby Kumano Nyakuoji shrine and then took a short drive up into the forested hills on the edge of the city to view the fall colors more. As the sun began to set, they returned to the center of the city for dinner before Ginny decided to turn in early.

The next two days in Kyoto were spent much the same with a mix of historical sites and more fun stops for the kids. On their third day, they visited the impressive Fushimi-Inari-Taisha Shrine with its dramatic path of thousands of bright orange torii arches leading up the mountain. Then in the afternoon, they visited the Kyoto Railway Museum. That evening was spent shopping in the Nishiki Market. The next day they visited the Kaleidoscope Museum and then went to Maruyama Park. That night they opted for a different view when they visited the Kodaiji temple and its nighttime illumination show.

The night of their fourth full day in the city was spent enjoying an elaborate dinner that was bittersweet, as they would all be leaving the following morning. Although the trip had only been a few days, it had been a lot of fun and Ginny felt blessed to have her Japanese friends. She promised to keep in touch with all three and to let them know as soon as the baby arrived as well. After a lengthy meal, they returned to the hotel and she set about packing for her departure.

The following morning Ginny and her friends all loaded into the van and they dropped her and the kids off at the airport with long hugs and a few tears. Just before ten in the morning, Ginny boarded the plane for her eight and a half hour flight to Hawaii. The kids were of course used to the routine and she had them settled quickly. She did have a final thought that this would be Wyatt's last flight on her lap as he was getting too big. Combined with her stomach, it wasn't the most comfortable. Once the flight reached cruising altitude, she put up the arm dividers and settled him between his brother and sister as she kept the kids busy with games.

They were just about three hours into the flight when the normal noise of the plane seemed to change slightly. Ginny didn't notice at first, but then several other passengers started to talk about it. Ginny leaned over Seb and glanced out the window, but the engine looked normal that she could see. A few minutes later, the captain came on the intercom and announced that they had one engine that had malfunctioned. Although they could continue fine without it, there were some other instrument readings that concerned him and, given the fact that they still had hours of flying over water, he had made the decision to land in Guam and have the plane repaired. The announcement brought a buzz of concern to the passengers, with a few starting to cry, which annoyed Ginny as the kids took notice and became concerned as well. She did her best to reassure them, while also trying to quell the butterflies in her stomach. The plane flew on for another half hour and then began to descend. Soon they approached the small bit of land that was the island of Guam and made an uneventful landing.

Once they landed, everyone debarked and was taken to a crowded lounge in the small airport while the airline tried to assess the delay. As soon as they were in the lounge, Ginny called Dean and Ken to let them know about the delay as well. With nothing else to do, Ginny bought some food and then made a makeshift picnic on the floor. Once they had eaten, she began some lessons with the older kids while Wyatt snoozed on the blanket. Although the stop was unplanned, she decided to try to normalize the situation.

A couple of hours after landing, an airline representative came on the intercom and announced that the plane needed several parts that would take a day to arrive. In the meantime, another plane was being sent from Tokyo. There was another problem though since the plane that was available in Tokyo was smaller and they would be twenty two seats short and needed volunteers to stay in Guam for a couple of days. The airline was offering incentives for anyone willing to stay. Ginny watched to see who would approach the desk and saw only a couple of people who appeared willing. Twenty minutes later, another announcement was made that advised the incentive had been increased and practically begged for volunteers. Figuring that she had nothing truly pressing, Ginny decided to go talk to the agent at the desk. After a bit of negotiation, she agreed to stay in Guam for two nights that the airline would pay for. They also agreed that instead of granting her miles, they would credit her the full cost of her flight from Japan to Hawaii. Given the cost of those three tickets, Ginny was happy to stay on the island for a couple of days. They also gave her several vouchers for restaurants and then arranged for a shuttle for her and the others who had agreed to stay. Gathering the kids, she went to claim her bags and then joined the shuttle to their hotel on Tumon Bay. When she saw the turquoise waters that were steps from the hotel, she decided that the unplanned layover wasn't so bad.

That afternoon, as her fellow passengers waited for the plane from Tokyo, Ginny and the kids laid on the beach and played in the sand and surf. The hotel was actually a full resort and even brought her virgin versions of fruity drinks to cool off with. Her vouchers paid for dinner in the hotel's restaurant that night before they returned to the room. After the kids were in bed, Ginny looked through several brochures to decide what to see on the island. The beach was wonderful, but she was determined that as long as she was there, she might as well see some sights.

For her one full day in Guam, Ginny opted for a history tour that started in the capital of Hagatna, where they visited the Basilica and the Paseo de Susana park, while also touring by the government buildings with the guide narrating about the unique nature of Guam's status with the United States. From there they drove to the War in the Pacific National Historic Park as the guide gave a detailed summary of the importance of the island during World War II. They then circled to the Asan Bay Overlook before returning to Hagatna. Once the tour was done, Ginny caught a taxi back to the hotel and the rest of the afternoon was spent relaxing on the beach.

The next morning, they were picked up by an airport shuttle from the airline with some of the others that had opted to stay over for the couple of days. When they arrived at the airport, they were quickly escorted through security and were on their flight to Hawaii an hour later. The flight was thankfully uneventful and four and a half hours later, they were in Honolulu. After a brief layover and a half hour island hopper, Ginny breathed a deep sigh of relief as she exited the plane in Kahului.


	52. Hawaiian Blessings

Chapter 52 – Hawaiian Blessings

When Ginny stepped out of the terminal and reached baggage claim, Dean and Ken were waiting as she propelled herself to them with a small cry. She hadn't realized just how much she missed them until that moment. She clutched Dean first and then reached an arm out to Ken. They each kissed her, with Dean planting nonstop kisses from her ear to her chin. Forgetting anyone else who might be watching, she kissed them each full on and hugged them tighter until Wyatt began to complain from his position on her hip. Seb and Amaia were clutching for hugs too and the three of them broke apart so Dean and Ken could each claim one of the older children. Then they all embraced again in a group hug. When they finally pulled apart, Ken reached and wiped the tears off Ginny's cheeks that she hadn't realized were there. After a few words about how much they had each missed her, they turned as the carousel began producing luggage. As their attention refocused, Ginny noticed that there were at least a half dozen people staring, but she truthfully didn't give a damn. As Dean went to collect the bags, Ken came around behind her and hugged her as he rubbed her belly and she turned to grin at him. Soon they had everything collected and made their way home.

As soon as she was back at Dean and Ken's home, Ginny felt at peace. She had enjoyed her travels but now, as her pregnancy progressed to the uncomfortable stage, she was ready to settle. And, truthfully, the house felt as much like home as the Burrow once had. She and the kids had eaten lunch on the plane, so she quickly changed them into swimsuits and trunks and then went to join the guys at the pool, where Ken had an icy punch waiting for them. When she appeared on the lanai in her bikini with her belly prominently displayed, both the guys looked up and smiled, but Dean was drooling. Ken laughed at his husband and shook his head. Ginny made a point of wiggling her hips a bit as she took the kids to the pool and received an appreciative groan from Dean, with a corresponding belly laugh from Ken. Ginny set the kids in the roped off shallows while Ken walked over and climbed in to play with them while Ginny went and sat by Dean.

Over the next couple of hours, the three of them talked while one or two of them would take turns in the pool with the kids. When dinner time came, Ken fired up the grill and soon the delicious smells of teriyaki chicken wafted through the yard. After dinner they went inside and the guys insisted that Ginny relax while they took care of baths. Ginny joined them for stories and, once the kids were asleep, the three of them returned to the lanai for time by themselves. As always, the weather was perfect despite the fact that it was the middle of November, it was 22 in the evening. Now that it was just adults, Ginny wanted to make a proposal that she had been considering, but they all needed to agree before she got the kids' hopes up.

"Hey guys, I've been thinking about something. An idea for Christmas that I wanted to run by you. It'll take some planning, so I wanted to talk to you right away. Brett hasn't seen Wyatt since he was about a month old. It's starting to get cold in Montana and will only get worse. I wanted to invite him and his family if they want to come to the island for Christmas. I thought they could stay at Emma's hotel in Kahului. What do you think? Would you mind?"

"Of course not! That's a fantastic idea. I hadn't thought about how long it's been since Wyatt's dad has seen him. I'm sure Emma will give us the friends and family rate that she gave when we brought everyone in for our commitment ceremony. As long as she has room. Which means we should get reservations as soon as possible."

Ginny smiled at Ken and looked at Dean, who was also nodding and spoke up as well.

"I agree of course. If he decides to come, what about Javier? You'll have three of your baby daddies here, why not the fourth? It would be nice to finally meet him."

"Really? That would be fun. Thank you so much. I won't say anything to the kids for a while. We'd spend the next month answering the same questions about when they'll get here. Of course, they have to agree and I know Brett and his dad will need to arrange someone to look after the ranch, even though there's not as much to do in the winter. Ooh, I can't wait to call everyone tomorrow!"

The guys both laughed at her as the topic switched to a new project that Ken had been called to consult on that had been keeping him quite busy. Although he was putting in more hours than usual, the pay made it quite worthwhile. He tried to explain some of it, although he realized that Dean and Ginny only comprehended a bit. Eventually the night wore on and Ginny decided it was time for bed. As they all got up and headed inside, she turned to give them each a hug. When Dean hugged her, his hands wandered and he leaned in to kiss her soundly. She accepted the kiss and moaned as her body began to thrum with need, then she pulled back and looked guiltily at Ken, but he was just smiling at them.

"No worries Ginny. Dean and I were going to talk to you tomorrow, but it looks like he couldn't wait. Since you left, we've talked quite a bit about the relationship between the three of us. Dean and I are committed and bonded in every way we can be legally and are completely bonded spiritually. I do know though that he has some heterosexual needs, mainly an attraction to you. He's never shown an interest in another woman, but I can understand why he finds it difficult to let you go. I love you as well Ginny, although not as deeply or romantically as Dean. While I know he would never seek out a relationship outside our home, you're part of this home and I'm comfortable with the two of you being together. If you and Dean want to spend the night together, then I'm fine. I may even join you some other night if you're willing. I may not be attracted to you physically, but I do find watching you and Dean to be quite the turn on. Right now though I think each of you needs the other."

Ginny let go of Dean and took a step toward Ken. Grasping both his hands in hers, she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"Really Ken? Like I said before, I couldn't live with myself if I caused you and Dean any problems."

"You won't Ginny. We're family. Maybe a bit unusual, but still a family. Dean loves me unconditionally and I know if I asked he would pick me over you, but I don't feel that's necessary. Now, I'm going to bed. The two of you do what you want. I love you both."

Ken kissed her on the cheek and then turned to Dean, who he snogged for a full minute before pulling back with a whispered 'good night, enjoy yourself'. Ginny then looked at Dean, who took her hand and led her down the hall to her bedroom. Once they were there, she cast the charms on the room and then began kissing him again. As much as she had liked the other men she'd been with, Dean ignited something different in her. Her desire flared as she tossed his shirt aside and he untied her cover-up. They were each in their swim outfits and she dropped her bikini pieces as he dropped his trunks. They kissed and fondled for a few minutes before he stepped back to admire her.

"Gods Ginny. You're always sexy, but when you're pregnant, you're irresistible."

His words were followed by his hands that reached to pull her closer as he tenderly kissed her breasts and began to probe her with his long and supple fingers. She began to tremble and he guided her to the bed. As they laid down, she rolled onto her side and he spooned behind her, nuzzling her neck with his hand on her belly. His impressive erection strained against her bum and he reached to guide himself into her as she raised her leg to aid his entry. She was hot and wet and he slid in easily as he lightly began thrusting into her from behind. The position was ideal given her belly and the hand on her belly drifted lower to find her clit. She tilted her head back and they kissed as they made love slowly and tenderly, each enjoying the time together after so long apart. After countless minutes, Ginny felt her climax approaching and he urged her on. When she finally came, he held off for a minute before resuming his rhythm. When he finally came, the feel of streams of cum filling her sent Ginny into a second orgasm. When he finished and slipped out, she rolled over and let him wrap her in his arms as he whispered his love and planted kisses along her jaw. They slept for a while and then woke to make love again before letting sleep claim them. The next morning they woke and showered together, taking a long while as she bent over and he entered her from behind. Eventually they surfaced from the room and realized it was later than they thought. Ken was in the kitchen making waffles with the kids and he smiled when they entered the room. Dean crossed to him and gave him a very appreciative kiss and then Ginny hugged him and whispered 'thanks'.

The next couple of days were spent setting a lazy routine as Ginny regained the stamina that she had lost during her continuous travels. As much as she tried to not overdo, there was always so much to see and do that she had worn herself down. Ken worked a good part of the day and Dean spent a few hours in his studio. Ginny meanwhile spent time with the kids and set a schedule for lessons, which always came before the pool. She ran a few errands, including getting her latest film developed and they spent an evening looking through the pictures, with the guys helping her decide on which ones would be good for the gallery. Since she had been gone, Dean had seen to it that the gallery was regularly supplied with new prints from the collection that she had left with him and they continued to sell well. When she arrived, only one of her pictures was left on display and she had some of her new pictures printed and sent for framing.

During this time she also called Brett and extended the Christmas invitation for him and his family. While he wanted to see Wyatt and accepted the invitation for himself, his parents held off while they figured out help for the farm. A week after she arrived, Elaine called to deliver the welcome news that the arrangements had been made and the entire family would be coming for eleven days, starting on the 22nd. Javier also accepted her invitation, but his family had plans for the holiday, so he was going to fly in on the 26th for eight days. In addition, Ken's parents were coming to visit and were staying at a cousin's place in Kihei. Then Dean invited his family and they all agreed to come as well, arriving via portkey on the 21st. With everyone confirmed, Ginny made the reservations for them at Emma's hotel in Kahului. She was excited for the upcoming holiday, as were both Ken and Dean, who started to buy more Christmas decorations, determined to make the holiday truly spectacular.

At the end of November, Ginny's new prints were ready and she and Dean went to the gallery to meet with Jason and show him her latest pieces. He was enthusiastic over the safari pictures, as well as a couple of shots from Kyoto with the dramatic red and orange trees. Then he saw the shot of the Hagia Sophia at sunset and became speechless. Ginny was now one of his best sellers and he was planning a holiday party, which she and Dean readily agreed to in a couple of weeks. She still found it difficult to believe how much success her pictures had met with.

The decorations for Christmas started as soon as December arrived, with the outside lights going up first during one long weekend spent outside with Ginny in a chair untangling strands and directing Dean and Ken while the kids did their best to 'help'. When all was done, the front of the house was lit with nearly 7,000 lights. Although the neighbors decorated some, the house was the brightest in the neighborhood. Over the following week, the indoor decorations went up, including the large ten foot tree in the living room, taking advantage of the vaulted ceiling. The kids were beyond excited with everything. Ginny was equally excited, although at eight months pregnant, she was feeling especially cumbersome and was more than happy to relax as much as possible.

A couple of times a week Ginny and the guys would take small jaunts around the island, with Ginny taking lots of pictures. She especially put her macro lens to use photographing the many tropical flowers of the island. Most of her time at home was spent with her extended family, which now fully included both Dean and Ken. Even though she was expecting Ken's baby, she hadn't felt as attached to him as Dean until recently. What she and Dean had may include on and off intimacy when she visited, but the three of them had an even tighter bond. Ken and Dean were definitely a bonded couple, but she didn't feel like a third wheel at all.

The second week of December brought a surprise when an early Christmas present arrived in the form of a large package from Levi. Her book had been finalized and printed, with the first twenty copies being sent to her before the release. It was amazing to hold the final book of the trilogy she had first envisioned years before. At Dean's insistence, she signed a copy for him and Ken and then he retreated to the lanai to start reading.

As December progressed, Ginny made another important decision after visiting a local clinic to be checked and to get a new scan. Ken went with her and was close to tears when he first heard his daughter's heartbeat. The midwife who examined Ginny was quite kind and she inquired with Lora about attending to the birth. Lora readily agreed and arranged to meet at the house in a week to go over further details. She and Ken left with new ultrasound pictures and hurried home to show Dean and the kids. That night, as the kids were playing in the living room while they talked after dinner, Ken brought up the subject of names.

"So Ginny, this little one is going to be here before long. Have you thought of any names?"

"Well, a few. I want a Hawaiian name. The other kids' names all reflect their heritage and I want this little girl to be the same. I was actually going to ask if you have any ideas?"

"Actually, yes. I have a name I really like, but you're her mother so I figured you should get the first choice."

"Nonsense Ken. As her father, your opinion is just as important. And you know Hawaii better obviously. So, what name do you like?"

"Keilani. It means glorious and royal. She's going to be daddy's princess after all. Plus, I just like the name. I'm not sure about a middle name though."

Ginny paused for a minute and contemplated. She actually had a better idea of a middle name and now she was pairing the two together as a grin slowly crossed her face.

"I think I like that Ken. And I have a middle name I've been thinking of. I think they pair well together. I wanted to represent your Japanese heritage as well and you know about my good friend from Tokyo. Her name is Kioko and she told me the name means happy child. I really like the name, but I preferred it for a middle name. I think Keilani Kioko pairs well together. What do you two think?"

Ken grinned and got up to come over and give Ginny a quick kiss.

"It's perfect. Thank you. I still can't believe I'm getting a chance to be a father."

"I like it too. Keilani Kioko. I think I'll call her KiKi."

Ginny looked at Dean for a minute. She hadn't even put together a possible nickname for the baby yet. Kiki? What did she think about that? Dean was grinning at her. Then Seb stood up, came over, and put his hand on her belly as he leaned down to talk to his sister like he'd been doing for a couple of months.

"Hi Kiki. When are you going to come and play with me?"

Ginny shook her head. It looked like the name and nickname were decided on. Oh well, it was kind of cute. She wrapped her son up in a hug and gave him a big wet kiss that had him wiping his cheek and running back to his toys while Dean laughed at him. With the name decided, it seemed that this new little one was one step closer to joining them.

At the end of the week, the time arrived for the gallery's holiday show and Ginny provided a couple more prints, while Dean provided two new paintings. Ken's cousin on the island happily agreed to babysit and Ginny's mind was eased since she knew Grace from the time of the commitment ceremony, plus she was family. The party was a dress affair and Ginny had purchased a knit cotton dress in a subtle tropical print in shades of green with cream flowers. The knit of the dress stretched perfectly over her belly and she thought she didn't look too bad for being enormous. She pulled her hair back and pinned a couple of plumeria in it. Her shoes were a simple flat pair of sandals decorated with pearl beads. When she arrived in the living room, both the guys were more than appreciative as they each took hold of a hand and came to her sides to nuzzle her neck. With her hormones flaring, she had to pull herself out of their clutches.

"Alright you two, stop. We have places to be tonight. If you keep upsetting my hormones, the only place we'll be going is the bedroom."

"Mmmm, I think I could live with that."

"Dean my love, you're the primary artist of the gallery. We really do need to attend."

Dean glared at Ken for a minute and then shook himself and gave his husband a kiss.

"Fine. I'll wait until later."

Ginny and Ken both laughed at him and then the doorbell rang as Grace arrived. Once she was set with the kids, the three of them left to make the half hour drive to Lahaina. The party was fully underway when they arrived and Jason came darting over to them with a grin on his face.

"Hello you three! Don't you all look smashing together. Ginny, I have to say that you are the sexiest pregnant woman I've ever seen. Maybe I should have hired security."

"No worries Jason, that's what Dean and I are for."

They all laughed at Ken's comment and then began to mingle through the crowd. Jason was serving flutes of passion fruit mimosas and Ginny decided she could have one glass in celebration of her first gallery party. There were also trays of savories and she indulged in quite a few, despite having eaten dinner earlier. Everyone was quite kind and laid back, as was typical for the island. Although the event was a dress affair, that didn't mean ties or evening gowns. Ginny's dress was similar to others and Dean and Ken were wearing slacks with silk button up shirts and they fit in well. Ginny received quite a bit of praise for her pictures and she found herself with small crowds gathering around to hear about her travels. When she mentioned that she was actually expecting her fourth and was doing her travels with small children, everyone was even more impressed. The night was a lot more fun than she had planned and they stayed until close to midnight.

When they returned home, Grace was asleep on the couch and all the kids were long gone. After kissing each of the kids, they thanked Grace and then the three of them quickly made their way to the master bedroom by unspoken agreement. She may have been tired, but Ginny was more than ready when Dean took her. Then Ken entered Dean, shoving him even deeper into Ginny and they all soon set a rhythm as they spent the next hour making love. Although she had planned to return to her own bed, Ginny woke the next morning between two wonderful, masculine forms and stretched with contentment before slowly extracting herself and going to check on the kids.

Christmas was rapidly approaching and Ginny found herself hard pressed to keep the secret of the visiting family from the kids. Finally, the week of Christmas arrived and Dean's family was the first to portkey in. When they walked out to the lanai, the kids were in the pool and Seb and Amaia immediately climbed out to come running to their grandparents. Although Ginny distinguished Dean as Seb's father and Amaia's uncle, to the kids his parents were just grandparents. Ken went to retrieve Wyatt from where he was sitting in a foot of water with his toys and brought him to the grandparents as well. Tom and Darlene took no notice of the fact that the children who were clinging to them were dripping wet. Soon they gave in and changed into swim wear to join the kids in the pool. They spent the day and late into the evening at the house before then taking their rental car and returning to the hotel in Kahului. The following day then saw the addition of Ken's family coming over from Oahu.

A couple of days later, Ginny and Ken were at the airport to welcome Brett and his family. The entire family had arranged to come, including Brett, Mary, his parents, and sister. As soon as Brett saw her, he wrapped her in a hug and kissed her, before pulling back to rub her belly. Then he looked over and saw Ken grinning at him. Ginny made the introductions and then they took the family to their hotel before returning to the house, where Dean and his mum had lunch ready and waiting.

The next couple of days were spent with the families getting to know each other and sightseeing around the island. For Brett's family, Hawaii was a very foreign land from the snow they had left behind. One day was spent at Ginny's favorite beach, while another day was taken for a trip to Haleakala. Christmas Eve was spent at a friend's estate on the water, where a traditional roast pig was served with all the accompanying dishes. The usual carols were played with an island feel on the ukulele. Another friend visited the children as Kanakaloka, the Hawaiian Santa Claus, passing out coconut balls and candied pineapple. The celebration was very much Christmas, but also very Hawaii. They stayed until a bit after nine, but then left to get the kids home and in bed.

The following morning, the family all arrived around seven in anticipation of excited children being awake early. The kids had actually woken a half hour earlier, but Ginny kept them sequestered in their room until Ken came and let them know the family was ready. Ginny knew that everyone would want to see the first looks on their faces when the kids saw their gifts. All three of the kids had wheels waiting, with Seb getting his first bike, complete with training wheels. Amaia got a pink big wheel with sparkly tassels on the handles and Wyatt got a small plane that he could scoot with his feet that also had a handle for him to be pushed with. Soon all three kids were wheeling around the living room across the tile floors as the families watched and took lots of pictures. Once they separated from their new toys, the kids next dove into their stockings and then the rest of the gifts from everyone.

For her gifts for the families and Javier, Ginny had chosen specific pictures and had them framed, as well as including a signed copy of her latest book. She also gave Ken a telephone wire basket from Zimbabwe, while Dean got a lantern from Istanbul, although she knew the items would be used in the house where they could both enjoy them. Dean and Ken in return gave her a beautiful set of pearl jewelry, a necklace with matching earrings made of three different colors of pearls. For everyone else, they gave large gift baskets from the islands, with items such as Kona coffee and chocolate coated macadamia nuts. Everyone was thrilled with their gifts and the celebration moved to the kitchen and the lanai as Dean served a simple meal of sweet rolls, fruit, and coffee.

Later in the day everyone helped prepare the main meal and Ginny prepared the turkey with ginger and cardamom like she had enjoyed in Singapore. Along with other more traditional dishes, they enjoyed grilled mahi and breadfruit, as well as a big bowl of poi on the side for dipping, and stuffing laced with macadamia nuts. The selections were a true blend of cultures and everyone had more than their fill. The day was spent playing games and relaxing by the pool as everyone enjoyed the time together.

After dinner, Ginny was lounging and Brett came over to sit by her, wrapping his arm around her as she cuddled into him without a second thought. They stayed like that until she had to go use the bathroom. When she returned, several people had moved around in the seating arrangements and she stood talking to Darlene. She was next to Dean's chair and he reached out nonchalantly and rubbed her leg as she leaned into him. Then she looked over and saw that Brett was watching them carefully. Deciding not to worry, she refocused on Darlene's opinion of the current politics in Britain. Eventually the evening drew late and she went to put the kids to bed while the families left to go back to the hotel. Once they finished cleaning up the lanai, Ken and Dean joined her to read the kids their stories.

The next day started late and Ginny gave the kids some time off from lessons, allowing them to play with their new toys while she relaxed. When the families joined them, everyone decided to go to the beach. Later that afternoon, Dean and Ginny went to the airport to pick up Javier. When he exited the terminal, he swept Ginny up into his arms and put a hand on her belly. Dean was standing to the side with a smirk and Javier desisted when he realized they had an audience. Once she made introductions, they all proceeded back to the beach to rejoin the rest of the group. Javier immediately grabbed hold of wet and sandy children and then greeted and was introduced to everyone. The group spent another couple of hours at the beach before making their way back to the house for a leisurely dinner spent grazing through leftovers.

The days after Christmas were spent either at the beach or showing everyone around the different sights on the island. One day they all went on a leisurely hike to Makahiku Falls, which was gorgeous but was the limit to what Ginny wanted to do. A couple of days later, all the guys hiked Waihee Ridge and Ginny was more than happy to stay behind. Evenings were spent either eating out or back at the house.

Ginny was enjoying the time with everyone, although an incident a few days after Christmas cast a pall on the festivities and she found herself having to deal with something that had been brewing, but she had been hoping to ignore. It started after dinner when Ginny returned from one of her frequent bathroom trips and was sitting on the lanai next to Brett, who put his arm around her. Dean was seated nearby and leaned over to put his hand on her knee. Then Javier came over and sat between her and Dean and pulled her close, away from Brett. She looked over and saw that Mary was smiling and Elaine was trying to keep from laughing. Ginny's first move was to get up and go curl up with Ken. Then she looked at the three men who were all eyeing them.

"Alright, everyone, we need to talk. I invited all of you so that we could enjoy our time as a family. I care about all four of you, but each of you has agreed that we don't have a long term relationship. You have each given me a precious gift and will always be a part of my life and yes, we may still be intimate if the situation allows, but none of you has claim to me. I am trying to pay equal attention to everyone, but you all need to stop the caveman protective bit and accept what you supposedly already agreed to when we broke up. Understood?"

Javier grunted in an almost growl, but nodded and kept this head down. Then Brett spoke up.

"Sorry Ginny. I guess I hadn't realized how I was feeling. I know we're not together anymore, but I still care."

Dean also nodded and then Ken let out a chuckle behind Ginny. She turned and kissed him and then got up and went to kiss each of the other three. Each kiss was firm and sincere, with a bit of tongue and lasted about ten seconds a piece, with Ginny making sure that each received equal time. Then she returned to her seat by Ken. Gradually the pleasant mood returned and the guys seemed to settle from that point on. Later that evening, Elaine caught Ginny in the kitchen.

"I tell you Ginny, you had your hands full out there for a minute. Each of those guys would do about anything for you. You handled them well though. I have to admit I was enjoying the show."

"Well, I appreciate them all, but I hope they remember the lesson. They're each special and I may still sleep with them on occasion when I'm around, but that doesn't mean anyone has claim to me. I mean, it's not like they're the only guys I've slept with."

"Alright, TMI there Ginny. And I try not to think about you and my son, although I wasn't blind to what was happening in my house. I have to say that Ken and Dean are a sweet couple and I'm a bit curious how you fit in there, but they both obviously care about you."

"Oh I fit in quite well and frequently with both of them Elaine."

Elaine looked at her with surprise and then groaned.

"Again, TMI Ginny."

The two of them laughed and then returned to the rest of the group. Ginny was glad to find Dean and Mary having an in depth discussion on magic, with Brett listening with interest. Javier and Ken were discussing some piece of software and it seemed that the issues of earlier had resolved.

Soon the new year arrived and the entire group went to Grace's hotel near Keopuolani Park to enjoy the fireworks and the party she set up for her guests in the parking lot. Ginny had insisted that the kids take a long nap so that they could stay up and enjoy the festivities. When the clock struck midnight, Ginny kissed Brett first since he was closest and then made her way around to the other three. Ken was her last, and as she pulled back from him, she felt other hands on her and realized that Dean was also in front of her, while Javier and Brett were behind her. She was wrapped in a group hug as all four of them kissed and nuzzled her. She was losing herself to the feeling, when Tom brought them all to their senses.

"Boys, there are children present. Let Ginny go."

That brought a few chuckles as they all separated and the party came to an end. When they arrived home, the kids were already asleep and were put to bed immediately by Dean and Ken. As soon as the kids' door closed, Dean and Ken were on her as they stumbled into Ginny's room. Even at 38 weeks pregnant, she was more than ready and bent over the bed as Dean plowed into her. They both came quickly and then she was surprised when Ken took Dean's position and began to make love to her as well. Since she had returned, he had only made love to Dean with her present. Unable and unwilling to argue, she submitted herself to a second round before collapsing after two more orgasms. Both of the guys fell into bed with her and all were soon asleep.

The families only had one more day on the island and, after a late start, everyone decided to take a snorkel trip to Molokini. Ken called a friend who ran charters and they had enough people to take out a boat by themselves. The day was spectacular, with lots of fish and even a few sea turtles to be viewed. Ginny and Dean quietly cast sunscreen charms on everyone and all their non-magical family and friends were quite thrilled to not have to worry about over exposure. Dinner that night was a barbeque at the house with everyone taking turns with each child, trying to make the most of their last time together for a while.

The morning of the second saw Brett and his family leave, as well as Ken's family. Dean's family portkeyed home the following day, when Javier flew back to Spain. Once everyone was gone, the routine settled back a bit and Ginny counted the days until her daughter's arrival as she grew progressively more uncomfortable.

On the night of the twentieth of January, Ginny had a hard time sleeping and decided to get some fresh air, taking a book out to the lanai. She was four days past her due date and had had several discussions with her baby about making an appearance soon. Ken and Dean both waited on her continually and didn't like to be away for very long. The day before, Ken had come home after running a few errands and immediately had to check on her to see if anything had changed in the previous two hours. It was a bit annoying, but Ginny accepted their love.

As she sat on the lanai reading into the early morning hours, she suddenly felt a strong contraction that was different from the false contractions she had been having for a couple of weeks. She checked the clock and began timing them. To her surprise, they were three minutes apart and regular. After the fourth, she decided it was time to wake the guys. Ken fell out of bed and was at her side while Dean went to call the midwife. They decided to let the kids sleep for a while. After her experience with Wyatt's birth, Ginny was not going to labor in bed and she took Ken with her for a walk around the block. After two full circuits, they returned to the house and she decided that she wanted in the pool since her water hadn't broken yet. Ken complied and soon she was immersed in the wonderful buoyancy that took some of the stress off her muscles. Ken was right beside her as she treaded water and practiced her breathing. Lora arrived while they were in the water and Ginny got out long enough to be examined. She was already six centimeters and Lora sent her back to the water, where she paddled a bit and treaded water. An hour later Lora was examining her again when her water broke. Now at eight centimeters and with the baby descending, Ginny paced a bit more and then did some squats with Ken and Dean's help. A short time later she paced back to her bedroom and declared it was time. Remembering Wyatt's birth, she had Dean put a blanket on the floor before squatting with Ken behind her while she pushed. Three pushes later, Ginny's fourth child entered the world at ten minutes before six in the morning. She was good size at just shy of eight pounds and sported a thick mass of black hair, porcelain skin, and rosy lips. Dean moved around behind Ginny while she delivered the afterbirth and Ken held his daughter, who was still attached since the cord was still pulsing. Ginny looked at Ken and he had tears streaming down his face. Once the afterbirth was delivered, Ken cut the cord and Lora took the baby to be cleaned while Dean and Ken settled Ginny in bed.

Once Kiki was clean, she was placed on Ginny's chest and started to suckle immediately. Ginny had placed herself in the middle of the bed with Dean on her right and Ken on her left as they looked at her with awe and love. Lora smiled at them as she did the cleanup. When Kiki finished eating, Lora examined Ginny again and gave her a clean bill of health. Dean then went to collect the kids to come meet their new sister. With the family doing well, Lora excused herself and promised to check in the next day. When the kids came in the room, they were all excited and soon Ginny was in the bed with all four of her children and two proud fathers/uncles looking on. As she looked at her four beautiful blessings, Ginny let the tears flow.

After spending a while with the kids, Ginny next started to make phone calls to all her close friends to announce the news. While everyone was overjoyed and demanded obligatory pictures be sent, it was Kioko who predictably began crying. Ginny had not told her about the name and she was amazed and honored to have the baby share her name. They talked for a bit and Ginny promised to try to arrange a time when they could meet so that she could see her namesake.

Within a week of Kiki's arrival, Ginny was starting to feel like her old self. It helped that Ken and Dean were quite attentive and insisted she rest and recuperate. Ken loved the older kids, but Kiki brought out something else in him and he hardly let go of her. In the first week, Ginny changed a total of four nappies between Kiki and Wyatt. Her body also began to recover and she began swimming laps four days after the birth. At the beginning of February, she did her first small hike since Kiki had been born. That night she broached a subject with Ken that they had talked about a couple of months earlier.

"Ken, now that I'm recovering, I'd like to get my tattoos updated. You said your friend in Honolulu wouldn't tattoo a pregnant woman, but I think it's time."

"Sure Ginny, let me call Manny and get you an appointment. When were you thinking? Do you want to floo over or fly?"

"Fly I think. It doesn't take long and if I floo, I have to go through the Department. When we did that while Dean was in the hospital, I never gave them my full name, but I could tell they were suspicious. I'd liked to avoid any awkward questions. I'd also like to see more of Honolulu than just the airport."

"Sounds good, I'll call tomorrow. And I'll let my parents know. They were planning on coming here, but we'll go to them instead. I'm surprised they haven't swum over to see their granddaughter."

"So Ginny, that brings up another question. You're still wary of the magical authorities. When do you plan on going home?"

Ginny sighed and turned to look at Dean. This was something she had been thinking on quite a bit.

"I've been thinking about that. I think it's almost time. I would like to see New Zealand and Australia first. Then maybe go home after that. See if the family wants anything to do with me."

Dean snorted.

"I don't think that will be a problem Ginny. Some of them will probably be a bit angry, but I'm sure your parents would love to see how successful you've become. Plus, you'll be bringing them four beautiful grandchildren."

Ginny nodded, hoping he was right, but not entirely sure.

The next weekend was only a day away, so they waited another week and then booked a flight to Honolulu. Ken's parents lived on the outskirts of the city in Palama and were eagerly awaiting their visit. Ginny talked to Manny, who wanted to meet her and especially to see Kiki, since he still couldn't believe his old friend was a father. She wanted three tattoos worked on and they decided to spread the work over a couple of days. During the intervening week, Ginny did her research on flowers and continued to work on getting herself back in shape. She was blessed with good genes, as well as magic, and a baby who wanted to suck the calories out of her constantly, so she found herself shaping up quickly.

When Kiki was ten days old, they all grabbed an island hopper and flew to Honolulu, taking almost half the small plane just for themselves. It was the middle of the week, but Ken's entire family on the island had taken time off and was there waiting for them. Ken's mum Jeannie embraced Ginny immediately and then looked into the sling that held a half asleep baby. Ginny lifted her daughter out and handed her to her grandmother, who began sobbing and muttering in Japanese. The rest of the family gathered around, wanting to see the baby and Ginny noticed that the other kids had all found welcoming arms as well. Ken came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her as he watched his family embrace his daughter.

"Thank you for this Ginny. This was a dream I never dared to dream until you came into our lives."

"Actually, it was Dean who came into your life. I was an add-on."

"True. He has brought everything good to me."

Ken pulled Dean to him for a kiss and the three of them stood embracing, watching the rest of the family. They were making a bit of a scene in the middle of the walkway of the airport, but no one cared. Eventually Kiki was passed around to a couple of others and then they gradually made their way out of the airport.

The next couple of days were spent at Ken's parents' house and sightseeing around the island of Oahu. It was much busier and had a decidedly different feel than Maui. Ken explained that all of the islands were that way, each being unique. They took advantage of having plenty of babysitters to do some adult only sightseeing such as the Pearl Harbor sites and memorials and a historical tour of Honolulu that ended with a shopping trip through Chinatown. They also hiked Diamond Head with the kids and visited the beach at Kahaluu. Another day they made a trip to the Dole Plantation and then continued on to the beach at Mokuleia.

Three days after arriving, Ginny had her first appointment with Manny. When she arrived, Ken's friend greeted her effusively in typical warm Hawaiian style. He was also enraptured with Kiki and only put her down when his assistant pointed out that he needed to get to work since he had a full day of appointments. Ginny had seen some of his portfolio and it was obvious why he was in demand. For her first day, she had him add Keilani's name to her arm in an island influenced script style. He also added onto the cherry blossom vines that connected it all and was quite impressed with the overall tattoo. The next thing Ginny had added were two more blue unicorns to her left ankle to make a unicorn family and signify her trilogy of books. Manny chatted while he worked, impressed with Ginny, her travels, and accomplishments. She promised to bring him a copy of her books the next time she came in. When he finished the work for the day, they discussed the larger tattoo with her travel flowers and she gave him pictures so that he could start some preliminary drawings.

They were standing at the front of the shop while they talked and Ginny was distracted by some piercings being done nearby. She looked and saw that Dean was also watching intently and grinned. The two women being pierced were having their bellybuttons done and Ginny was intrigued. She had seen bellybutton piercings before and thought they were sexy. Looking at Dean, he seemed to think the same. With the permission of the ladies, she went over to watch the process and started chatting with them. She also looked through a case with jewelry selections, then she turned to Dean.

"So Dean, you like? Sexy, huh?"

"Um, yeah. Sorry ladies, I shouldn't be staring."

The women just laughed and were obviously fine with it. After talking with them, Ginny made up her mind and decided to go for it. Her stomach was still a bit soft after having Kiki, but it had started to firm up and truthfully was no worse than one of the women being pierced. Dean seemed a bit surprised, but then he turned to Ken and they both grinned. Ginny selected a blue crystal dolphin and was soon taking her place after the other women finished up. They stayed to watch Ginny's piercing and were surprised to find out that she had four kids, including one that was only two weeks old. The piercing went quickly and hurt less than the tattoo, with Ginny quite happy with the end result. With her artwork complete for the day, they returned home to the kids. Ken's parents didn't seem too impressed at the new jewelry, but didn't say anything. The kids loved it though and Amaia wanted one of her own, which Ginny promptly told her would have to wait at least ten years.

Two days after her first round of artwork, Ginny returned to Manny's shop to work on the large tattoo of her world flowers. She was already close to halfway down her forearm as he added a purple orchid for Kenya. The next flower was difficult, as Ginny could find little reference for flowers of Tanzania and the country had no national flower. She opted to use a picture she had taken in Arusha National Park as reference. The flower was a petite little purple wildflower that looked similar to an iris. For Egypt, she added a lotus flower and then for Morocco, a pink rose. As she ran out of space on her arm, Manny fit in two more flowers, a tulip for the Netherlands and a lily of the valley for Finland. She also had him add a small bougainvillea flower to the interspersed vine of state flowers to represent Guam, which was part of the US. With her arm now covered in a beautiful sleeve of twirling flowers, she still had a number of countries that weren't represented and she needed to decide how to proceed. She contemplated going straight down from left arm to left leg, but her unicorns were just above her left ankle and she thought it may be weird to have them mixed in, so she decided to start a new vine of flowers just above her right ankle. The first flower to be inked was a chamomile flower for Russia. Then Manny worked up in a spiral adding a cornflower for Estonia, a daisy for Latvia, a yellow rue for Lithuania, a pink corn poppy for Poland, a bright blue flax for Belarus, a sunflower for Ukraine, a purple rose for Slovakia, a pink tulip for Hungary, a plum blossom for Serbia, a red poppy for Macedonia, an acanthus for Greece and a tulip for Turkey. When he finished, the flowers reached halfway to her knee and Ginny marveled at his skill. Although a number of countries shared the same flowers, he had used color and shape to make each addition unique. The work had taken nearly three hours and Ginny was quite tired and ready to be finished by the end, even though she was thrilled with the final product.

They spent another two days in Honolulu with Ken's family, who embraced Ginny and all the kids despite initial concerns and confusion over her relationship with the guys. Jeannie had even taken Ginny aside one afternoon to apologize for seeming a bit cool in the past. She could see that Ginny was special to her son and his partner and had decided to just embrace the children and leave the personal details to the adults. While the trip had worried her a bit initially, it turned out quite well, settling her relationship with Ken's family. They knew that Ginny would most likely continue traveling, but that she would be a frequent visitor, and that Dean and Ken's home was hers as well whenever she was in Hawaii.

They returned to Maui at the start of the second week of February and Ginny began to contemplate her next move. She now felt that she was at a point that she could return home to England as her own woman, but she had one more bit of traveling that she wanted to do over the next couple of months. Australia had been on her wish list for a long while and she also wanted to see New Zealand, which had recently been made famous in the Lord of the Rings movies. It was summer in the southern hemisphere and she decided to make one final trip and then return and see if her family would be willing to accept her back with her children. She talked to the guys quite a bit about her plans and they were sad to see her go, but understood her need to travel. Dean also insisted that they would be with her when she returned home, especially since he hadn't been back to England in almost two years. Her plans came together quickly and Ken insisted that they pay her airfare to Auckland. With four kids now she would need four seats and appreciated the help. Although she was doing alright financially between her books and the regular sales of her photographs, she knew that the guys were also well off and it made them happy to help her. Once she was in Auckland, she would tour New Zealand and then move on to Australia after.

Soon all the arrangements were made and Ginny left Hawaii exactly one month after Kiki's birth. When the guys dropped her at the airport, the goodbyes were once again long and bittersweet, but they knew that they would see her before too long.


	53. New Zealand, North Island

Chapter 53 – New Zealand, North Island

After the usual quick half hour flight to Honolulu, the next flight to Auckland took nearly nine hours. Crossing the dateline with a 22 hour time jump, it was seven in the evening the following day when Ginny and the kids finally arrived. Customs went quite smoothly, as did the money exchange. She then grabbed a cart from the stile and went to claim her bags, stroller, and packed travel crib. With a baby strapped to the front of her, a four and a half year old, three year old, and an eighteen month old, she was challenged with navigating the airport. She had known it would be hard, but it seemed that she had reached her tipping point on what was feasible for traveling alone. Still, she managed to get everything off the carousel and set up the stroller. With Wyatt and Kiki in the stroller and her older two holding onto each side, the task became infinitely easier as she made her way to find a taxi.

With the late hour, she had the taxi take her direct to her hotel near Myers Park. The drive north from the airport took about twenty five minutes and her driver was quite chatty as he detailed a bit about the city. He was also helpful and gentle with the kids, earning himself a nice tip. After she checked into her long term stay hotel, Ginny went down the street for dinner and then stopped at a grocery for supplies. Her suite featured a small living room with a queen size Murphy bed in the wall that easily accommodated her three oldest children. With the travel crib set in her bedroom, she soon had all the kids bathed and asleep. She called the guys to let them know she had arrived and tried browsing through a few tourist brochures before falling asleep and deciding to give up for the night. Kiki woke only once and Ginny was feeling much better by the following morning as her body started to adjust to the time change.

The next morning saw Ginny establishing her routine once again as she prepared a simple breakfast in the small kitchen, got the kids dressed, and started on lessons for the two oldest. After an hour, she gave them a break and called a local tour company from one of her brochures. She booked a city tour for the afternoon and then went to play with the kids for a few minutes before starting back on lessons. Seb complained about missing his bike and broom, but neither were something they could travel with. She tried to refocus him and promised that they would have lots of fun things to do in New Zealand. She then produced her well used world map to show them where they were in the world. After their lessons were done, she fixed lunch and then packed everyone up in time to meet the bus downstairs that was picking them up for the tour.

The tour left their hotel and made two more stops before continuing up the road to the historic Ponsonby neighborhood. As they began to cross the Harbour bridge, Ginny got her first good look at the downtown city skyline. They then looped through Northcote Point before crossing back over the bridge for an even better view as they made their way to Queen Street and the heart of downtown Auckland. The next longer stop was at the massive Auckland Domain park, which encompassed the remnants of an old volcano, one of the many in the area. After a brief tour of a few park highlights, they continued on to Tamaki drive and then stopped at MJ Savage Memorial Park, which offered wide views of the bays. Leaving the park, they drove back along the waterfront as the tour ended near the art gallery.

With the tour complete, Ginny walked around the central area near Aotea Square. There was a lot of public art, as well as interesting architecture in the square and surrounding neighborhood. She strolled past City Hall and then wandered into Myers Park to admire the art that was featured there as well. She stopped at the playground to let the kids play and then left via the southern side of the park to find dinner.

Over the next couple of days, Ginny reversed her schedule and went out in the mornings when it was cooler before then returning to the hotel for lessons and quiet time later in the day. She returned to Auckland Domain to explore more, as well as spending time browsing the shops on nearby Parnell Road. Another day she visited the Sky Tower and Auckland Art Gallery. The following day she visited One Tree Hill, made famous by U2, one of her favorite bands. The kids favorite stop by far was when they took the train out to Manukau and visited the Rainbow's End amusement park. While Ginny found the brief train ride out to the southern suburbs of Auckland interesting, the kids were far more excited about the Kidz Kingdom section of the park that catered to small children. Even Wyatt was able to ride most of the rides in Kidz Kingdom.

During her explorations of the city, Ginny had found an area of shops along Parnell Rise that radiated magic. When she stopped at a nearby cafe and tentatively extended her senses, she was guided down a small alley and found a door with nondescript runes on it. She was certain that she had found a local magical district, but was still hesitant to enter. She contemplated it for several days since she was curious to see what the local district was like. Finally, a week after she arrived in Auckland, she returned to the area and carefully stepped through the portal. The sight that greeted her was welcome. The street was twice as wide as Diagon with a couple of side streets that looked equally prosperous. The style of the buildings looked to be turn of the century, although there were some modern touches. As she walked, she stopped and looked in the window of a novelty shop, lingered briefly by a wandmaker, and then continued on to an apothecary. A couple of people gave her passing smiles, but no one seemed concerned about a foreign witch being present. She actually did need something from the apothecary and stepped into the familiar mixture of smells that always blanketed such shops. She found what she needed quickly, a skin toning cream that she used on her stretch marks after giving birth. The flask she had been using was the same she had used with Wyatt and was all but gone.

As Ginny left the store, she was pushing her stroller out when suddenly something crashed into her. Or someone. A young wizard had been busy sifting through a stack of papers and had walked right into her and the stroller. Ginny was fine and Kiki didn't even wake, but the wizard was on his knees. Ginny bent down to help him collect his papers.

"Sir, are you alright? You hit my stroller kind of hard."

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Should watch where I'm going. Terribly sorry."

The wizard looked up at Ginny for the first time as he was about to stand and Ginny found herself looking into a pair of vivid violet eyes. She had never seen the particular shade before and she was captivated. The eyes twinkled with humor and she took a moment to pull back and look at the wizard completely. He was maybe a couple of years older than her, with hair as ginger as Ron's, who was the most ginger of her brothers. Then he smiled and extended his hand.

"Hi there. I'm Ross Andrews and I really am sorry for paying closer attention to my papers than where I was walking. Are you sure you and the children are all fine?"

Ginny accepted the hand as she collected herself, still captivated. When their fingers touched, she felt a swell of magic. Ross Andrews was definitely a powerful wizard.

"Yes, we're all good. The baby didn't even wake. I'm Ginny by the way. And these are my children, Seb, Amaia, Wyatt and the sleeping beauty, Kiki."

Seb piped up with a happy 'Hi!' and Ross grinned at the boy before turning his attention back to Ginny.

"Wow, four kids. And all yours. That must keep you busy. I'm glad you're alright. From your accent you don't sound Kiwi. Maybe British?"

"Yes, we're British, but I'm a world traveler. Finally made it Down Under."

"Well, to apologize for my clumsiness, can I offer you lunch? Graham Street doesn't offer much, but there is a great sandwich shop down a short ways."

"Yes mum! I'm hungry."

Ginny looked at her oldest and shook her head. It appeared he had made her decision for her. Not that she minded. Something about Ross Andrews was intriguing.

"Well, as always, Seb is hungry, so I'll say yes. Lead the way."

Ross smiled and stepped forward a bit as Ginny pulled the stroller around and began to walk alongside him. The sandwich shop was not far and it had outdoor tables, one of which Ginny claimed. They placed their order and the food came quickly as Ginny and Ross talked, with Seb and Amaia injecting their own comments as they went. Ginny talked mainly of her travels, which impressed him, while Ross talked about his work that had brought him to New Zealand. He was a marine magizoologist researching the local legends of the taniwha, which evidence was leading to prove that they were rare, but very definitely real. As they talked, it became evident to Ginny that he was quite brilliant. When they needed more napkins and he summoned some from a nearby table without a wand, her suspicion that his magic was also strong was confirmed. Lunch was pleasant and he proved his brilliance when he added ice cream at the end, keeping the kids happy and giving them more time to talk. Ginny was surprised when it was over an hour later when they finally stood to leave.

"Ginny, I know you just met me and I understand that you need to be cautious. I'm sure you get plenty of weird blokes trying to glom onto you. From what you've told me, you've seen most of the central city. My work is almost done, with just the papers to be finalized. Can I take you and the kids on a day trip tomorrow up north of the city? There's a good loop that goes up to Lake Pupuke, then cuts over to the west harbor, back to Teatatu and then circles into the city. The whole loop takes a bit over two hours if you don't stop."

Ginny contemplated the handsome young wizard and extended her senses briefly. She felt nothing concerning from him. Of course, a good occlumens could shield and project differently, but she really wasn't concerned. The offer was a good one and she decided to take it.

"You know, that does sound like fun Ross. I have a booster seat and two car seats, as well as Seb and myself. Do you have a vehicle that will fit us all?"

"Sure thing. The university loaned me a Land Rover. It's not one of those fancy suburban models, but it goes just about anywhere and hauls just about anything. So, do you want to meet me somewhere or would it be alright for me to pick you up?"

"I think I'll trust you with my hotel information. If you try anything funny, I can always hex you. And I had six older brothers to practice my hexes on, so you've been warned."

Ross burst out laughing and accepted the paper that Ginny offered with her hotel information and phone number. She then said goodbye and exited Graham Street.

The next morning Ginny and the kids were downstairs promptly at nine and found Ross waiting. The Land Rover he had was definitely not impressive as far as looks, but it did seem like a miniature tank and it had plenty of room for everyone. Ross greeted them happily and then tried to help with seats, which he quickly took lessons on. A few minutes later they were driving north of the city. After a brief stop for picnic supplies, they crossed Harbour Bridge and arrived in Pupuke after about twenty minutes. Ross circled around to the north side of the lake and Sylvan Park, where they stopped for a while and let the kids play. While they played, Ginny was more than happy to admire the beautiful freshwater lake and talk to Ross. Once the kids had been given a good amount of time, they continued on north.

The whole area of the north shore of Auckland was built up with mazes of suburbs with clusters of industry around the major highways. Still, there were plenty of parks interspersed and lots of water, with ocean on one side and a bay not far away on the other side. It was now early March and the heart of summer. With a cool breeze to help with the heat, good companionship, and new territory to be explored, Ginny was quite content. After continuing north another twenty minutes, Ross turned west as they crossed another inlet and approached West Harbour. Here the packed houses remained on the water side of the road, but on the other side Ginny saw her first fields. Ross looped around down to the marina, where the kids quite enjoyed watching all the boats, before continuing south and then turning east toward Teatatu. The drive was an excellent way for Ginny to see what all of Auckland was really like, with many of its million and a half inhabitants living in the outlying communities. When they reached Teatatu, Ross turned off the main road and said that he had a spot where they could enjoy a picnic lunch. This brought cheers from the back seat and Ginny was in agreement. They drove north a short ways and reached the Taipari Strand park on Henderson Creek. Food was first on the agenda and then the kids splashed in the creek and chased the tiny fish that congregated in the shallows. After about an hour they left to drive back into the city, crossing another inlet before returning to downtown Auckland half an hour later at a bit after two in the afternoon.

Ross drove Ginny and the kids back to the hotel and she thanked him for a wonderful day. He was sorry to see her go and Ginny agreed to dinner. They decided to meet at six and Ginny took the kids upstairs for rest and a bit of lessons. At six she changed into a simple sundress that was a bit fancier than what she had worn for the earlier road trip. When Ross arrived to pick them up, he brought a bouquet of flowers and was quite complimentary. He checked with Ginny about food options and was concerned about the kids until she put him at ease and accepted his suggestion of an oyster bar downtown. Dinner was excellent, although the kids stuck with basic fish dishes. Ginny enjoyed her time with Ross and it was nice to be able to cast a muffliato and discuss magic with someone. His research on the local sea creatures was also fascinating. When he dropped her at the hotel, he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and promised to call the next day after he finished the last paperwork and lecture on his research.

Ross called Ginny shortly before lunch the next day and she was open to his plans since she had explored most of the city and had stayed in the hotel all morning. He wanted to show her one of his favorite nature preserves, so he picked her and the kids up and they took the ferry to Rangitoto island, just a short distance from downtown. As the ferry approached the island, the view was amazing with the perfectly symmetrical volcanic cone on the horizon. Once they docked, Ross began explaining the history of the island while he helped Ginny get the kids ready for a gentle hike. Knowing what the trails were like, the stroller had been left behind and Ginny had Kiki in her sling, while Ross carried Wyatt in a backpack and the younger two walked. They made slow progress as they proceeded from the wharf up to the summit track. Normally the trail was listed as an hour, but they took longer due to the kids. The views were spectacular everywhere they looked and Ginny took plenty of pictures. They stopped halfway along for a snack and the kids seemed quite fine. It helped that they were used to walking and traveling. The total hike to the summit ended up taking nearly an hour and a half with the break, but the views in all directions were spectacular. Even the kids seemed in awe. They sat at the summit and relaxed for a bit as Ross explained about the unique fauna in the area before then proceeding back down the trail. The return hike was faster at just over an hour and Ginny had thoroughly enjoyed the trip.

After a ferry ride back to downtown, Ross had another surprise and drove them a short distance to the small Rocket Park. The park featured a unique playground that catered to all different ages and the next hour plus was spent at the park. When the kids began to slow down, they walked to a nearby burger shop for simple but delicious food. Over dinner, Ross became contemplative and Ginny waited for him to speak what was on his mind.

"Ginny, sorry for getting quiet on you there, but I'm trying to figure out the best way to say this. I know I've only known you for a few days, but I've really enjoyed our time together. With my project done now, I'm due to return home to Australia. I do have a couple of weeks before my senior director returns from India and the time is basically mine. I was thinking about taking a road trip to see more of New Zealand and I was wondering if you and the kids would be interested in coming with me? I don't have a lot of plans, just a general idea and a few sights I want to see. I don't want to seem too forward. I would love to have someone to travel with."

Ginny was a bit surprised at his offer. This sounded similar to her trip with Alex. How did she always manage to attract these situations? Well, truthfully it wasn't just the situations, but the men involved. The trip did sound like fun and she honestly felt that she had seen the majority of what she wanted in Auckland. Dean would probably laugh and then worry if he found out she was taking another road trip with another guy. It was either this or she could rent a car of her own and go it alone, but that thought was a bit daunting. Deciding once again to stop worrying and go for it, she replied.

"You know Ross, I think I'd like that. You have to let me pay my share of the costs though. When would we leave?"

"Brilliant! I actually was thinking day after tomorrow if it's not too soon. I thought about taking a drive down to Hamilton. That's a couple of hours. The city is supposed to be quite nice and they have some amazing gardens. After looking around there, I was going on to Rotorua. The town sits on a spectacular lake and is a key location for the Maori. You've seen the Maori here in the city, but we'll get to see them more and they are quite special. They have their own type of magic and are aware of our magic, although it doesn't bother them. They believe that all the energies of the Creator can flow together. I wanted to spend a couple of days there and then plan on where to go next. I'd like to take maybe a week and then cross to South Island."

"Well, you certainly know more about the area than I do and it all sounds like fun. I just want to make sure the days aren't too long and we give the kids some fun stops."

"Of course. I can't wait."

Ross was ebullient from that point on and his excitement was contagious. That night when Ginny was back in her room after the kids were in bed, she began to look through her tourist guide for information on where they were going. The following day she stayed in the hotel and went downstairs to do laundry after breakfast. While the laundry ran, she worked on lessons. Ross called after lunch to let her know that he had found a good size Jeep to rent and had booked two rooms at a hotel in Rotorua. Ginny had happily left the planning up to him, but insisted on covering half the rental cost. She was done with laundry and began sorting to pack, but agreed to meet him for dinner that night. After the majority of the packing was done, she took the kids out to Myers Park to play and run off some energy for a bit. Dinner that night was simple with Ginny returning to the hotel early so that everyone could get some rest before the trip.

Promptly at eight the next morning, Ginny and the kids were waiting in the lobby when Ross arrived. The Jeep wasn't as big as the Land Rover, but with a couple surreptitious shrinking charms on luggage they made it work. It was nice to be able to use magic again now that she was with a wizard and wasn't being closely observed by muggles.

The drive to Hamilton took two hours, taking them through a patchwork of fertile farmland and small towns. As they approached Hamilton, the highway began to skirt the Waikato river, which ran through the city. Once they arrived, Ross drove around the city for about twenty minutes so that they could have a look around before continuing on to their one primary destination, the Hamilton Gardens. The gardens were massive and Ginny was in awe when they arrived and first looked at the map. There were actually twenty different gardens, each themed around a different style and/or culture, from Renaissance to an English rose garden to a Japanese garden. Ginny's favorite though was the riot of random colors presented in the Indian Char Bagh Garden. The entire place demanded for pictures to be taken and Ginny found herself using more film than planned, while also trying to watch her kids who loved to run through the paths and roll on the grass lawns. They spent a couple of hours wandering the gardens and then stopped to eat at the cafe on the edge of Turtle Lake. While the lake was beautiful, the turtles were not visible. There were several small lizards that scurried by, distracting the kids who Ginny had to admonish to return to the table. After lunch, they spent another hour in the gardens before leaving to continue on to Rotorua.

The rest of the drive went quickly, taking not quite two hours and mainly consisting of more farmland, although as they approached the western edge of the city, they did climb through the foothills around Mount Ngongotaha. They arrived around four in the afternoon and checked into the hotel on the edge of Lakeside Park. They then walked to the nearby Government Gardens and looked around without stopping at any one location given the later time of the day. After an hour or so, they walked back into town and stopped for dinner.

As they ate, Ross talked more about his family back in Australia and his childhood. His parents had both been surprised when they produced three magical children since they were both non-magical. It wasn't until after his older sister started school that a blood lineage test had revealed that his father was actually a squib. He had known he was adopted, but nothing else. The revelation provided a few answers and Ross noted that both his parents had been open to their children's gifts. He talked a bit about his antics as a child and once again made it clear just how smart of a wizard he was. While Ginny liked him, she had definitely found that he didn't lack in ego. After dinner they returned to the hotel and separated to their rooms in the hall, with Ross giving her a subtle kiss and a wink before saying good night.

The next morning they decided to return to Government Gardens and visit the Rotorua Museum, which was the centerpiece of the park with its magnificent timber frame architecture. The building had been the original Victorian era bath house and was quite spectacular. After a couple of hours in the museum, the kids let them know it was time to leave and they crossed the park to the Tamaki Maori Village. Although built for tourists, the village was interesting to see examples of the lifestyle of the indigenous people. While they could have joined a tour already in progress, Ginny and Ross decided to make a reservation for the evening tour and meal. They then left the village and picked up a simple lunch from a nearby food truck. After they ate, they decided to take the comfortable hike up through the length of the park to Sulphur Point, which offered views across all of Lake Rotorua. That afternoon Ginny returned to the hotel so that the younger kids could rest and Seb could have his lessons.

That evening they returned to the Tamaki Maori Village, where they took the tour as the sun began to set. Their guide was an older Maori man named Tio who glanced at Ross and Ginny a couple of times. It was starting to unnerve Ginny a bit until he managed to pull them aside at one point and said 'a warm welcome to those who come bearing power in peace'. After the brief statement, he turned and rejoined the rest of the group, leaving Ginny stunned. She turned to look at Ross, who also looked shocked, but then he shrugged and they rejoined the group. Obviously the guide had some sense of their energies and had detected their magic. The tour was quite fascinating and Ginny especially was intrigued by the tattoo rituals. Once the tour completed, they were taken to sit for a traditional hangi meal. The food was all amazing and Ginny noticed a few similarities to the traditions she had observed in Hawaii. Once they finished, their guide thanked them all for coming and the group began to leave. Ginny though held Ross' arm to indicate that she wasn't ready and then approached their guide.

"Tio, thank you for the wonderful tour and the food was excellent. I do have a question about the tattoos. You can see I have quite a few tattoos already, but I was wondering if it is allowed for a foreigner to be tattooed in the traditional manner?"

"Ah, my young tohunga, so you wish for a unique souvenir? Since you are not Maori, the moko is not available to you, although there are several artists who could offer you kirituhi. The style and meaning are similar, but the kirituhi is for foreigners. You mentioned the traditional manner, do you mean the traditional chisels?"

"Yes. If I'm going to get a tattoo here, I want it to be in the original form. This is more than a souvenir. I understand it will have great meaning. Each of my current tattoos has meaning."

Ginny then explained each tattoo as his smile widened and he nodded. He seemed quite amazed at the breadth of her travels and grew contemplative once she finished.

"I know someone who can help you. I will give you her number. Tell her that Tio sent you. She will be happy to work with a young witch."

Ginny thanked the old man and accepted the information before joining Ross and the kids as they walked back to the hotel. He seemed a bit surprised at her decision, but shrugged it off. They said goodnight in the hallway once again and this time he was a bit more bold when he gave her a searing kiss that left her head spinning as she went to get the kids ready for bed.

Before breakfast the next morning, Ginny called the number for Tio's friend Dorothea and the woman's surprise was alleviated when Ginny mentioned Tio. She agreed to a kirituhi and scheduled an appointment for that afternoon. At breakfast Ginny let Ross know her plan while they discussed what to do in the morning. After looking through the local brochures, they opted to drive southeast of the city about twenty minutes to the Buried Village of Te Wairoa and then maybe stop at Lake Tikitapu on the way back.

The drive to the famous archaeological site went quickly as they skirted the Whakarewarewa Forest and a couple of lakes. When they reached Te Wairoa, they went first to the archaeological displays which showed the excavation that was being done of the village that had been covered when Mount Tarawera blew its top in the mid 1800s. The site offered an area for the kids that let them get a chance to try digging up small treasures. While the kids loved it, Ginny shook her head at her dusty, dirty children. Once they'd had their fill of digging, they walked the short hike up the waterfall trail to check out the beautiful falls before returning back to the beginning and briefly browsing through the museum. After about three hours at the site, they departed and drove back up the road to Lake Tikitapu, which had a nice beach. On the way they stopped for lunch and changed in the bathroom of a fast food restaurant.

They spent the next several hours relaxing by the beautiful lake as the kids splashed and played with the other kids who were nearby. Ginny and Ross both joined them in the water at one point and when he pulled off his shirt, Ginny was glad his face was briefly hidden so he didn't see her initial jaw drop. Ross never wore very tight shirts, so it was impossible to see that he was hiding an amazing physique with a well detailed chest and eight pack abs, all trailed in a dusting of ginger hair. While she did her best not to drool, she thought he probably noticed anyway, which would only help to fuel his ego more. With a concerted effort, Ginny turned her attention to the kids and their games. After a couple of hours at the lake, they gathered the kids to head back into Rotorua for Ginny's tattoo appointment.

When they arrived at the small business that Dorothea had given them the address for, it looked like a simple office instead of a traditional tattoo shop. As soon as they entered and saw the pictures on the walls, it was obvious though that they were in the right place. The shop had just one small waiting area with two private rooms off each side and a small bathroom in the back. Since she was getting tattooed in the traditional style, Ginny felt it would be best that the kids not be around. Dorothea was interested to meet them all and then Ginny asked Ross if he could take the kids to a small park across the street. He seemed hesitant, but did agree. It was the first time he had held Kiki and, when Ginny handed him the baby, he looked a bit scared. Once she had Kiki's sling arranged on him, he took the kids and Ginny watched with a bit of trepidation. She knew he was a decent guy, but she rarely left her kids with anyone. She then turned back to Dorothea and sat down to begin the consultation.

They talked for about fifteen minutes as Dorothea asked Ginny about her family and her existing tattoos. She was quite appreciative of the work and soon had an idea of the design she was going to do. All traditional tattoos had meaning, and Ginny knew Dorothea would include symbols that were specific to her life. Next, Dorothea showed her the traditional uhi chisel that she would be using and it was interesting, while also more than a bit scary. Ginny had decided on having the tattoo done at the base of her neck between her shoulder blades and she took her shirt off as she laid on her stomach and pulled her hair aside for Dorothea to begin. The traditional process involved dipping the chisel in natural inks and then tapping it with a mallet to drive the chisel and ink into the skin to create the design. When the first hits of the chisel met her skin, Ginny exercised all her control and exerted her magic as she did her breathing exercises, using similar methods to what she did during labor. Gradually she settled into the pain and Dorothea worked quickly as she developed a rhythm with the chisel and mallet, almost creating a drum like beat. The entire process took not quite an hour and Ginny was sure she wouldn't have been able to take much more if it hadn't been done. When it was finished, Ginny used a couple of mirrors to view the work and was quite impressed at the beautiful swirls and designs. The total piece was about twenty centimeters long by eight centimeters high and looked perfect in the position she had chosen. Dorothea bandaged Ginny, who paid and thanked her before leaving to go find Ross and the kids.

Since Ginny was sore and the kids were tired, they returned to the hotel. Ginny then dug out her first aid kit and found the appropriate potions, including a healing salve that she had Ross help apply to her neck. It was a bit of cheating to get a traditional tattoo and then use a potion on it, but Ginny didn't care as the pain gradually subsided. Ross was quite impressed with the artwork and also used the opportunity to lightly nuzzle her neck from behind. Ginny knew she should probably object, but she really didn't mind.

Once they had taken a break, they went to dinner that night and planned the next leg of their journey as they were leaving Rotoroa the following morning. After dinner, Ginny had the kids in bed a bit early and was getting herself ready when the phone rang and she saw it was Dean. When she picked up, he had it on speaker and both he and Ken were checking in on her.

"So Ginny, how goes New Zealand? Where are you now? Is it as spectacular as we've heard?"

"Yes, it's quite lovely here. Very clean and crisp even in the big cities. I'm in Rotorua now. I've been learning about the Maori. Tomorrow, Ross and I are going to Tongariro National Park. We're working south to the bottom of North Island and then we'll catch a ferry to South Island."

"Ross? Who is Ross?"

Ginny chuckled and told the guys about her new friend. When she was done, Dean was laughing at her.

"Alright Dean, what's so funny?"

"Oh nothing Ginny. You're just amazing you are. You manage to attach men wherever you go. Not that I'm surprised. Just be careful. Are you sure this guy is alright?"

"Yes Dean, Ross is fine. A bit big on the ego, but a decent sort overall. I guess I do sort of have a pattern, but it's not like I plan these things, it just happens."

This time Ginny could hear Ken chuckling as well. Deciding to change the topic, she told them about her traditional tattoo, which they both were quite interested in. They talked for fifteen minutes before Ginny decided she really did need to get to bed.

The next day they left Rotorua and headed south through the farmlands until they approached Waiotapu. They stopped at the geothermal pools and took an hour or so to wander the trails and walks between geysers, mud pots, and boiling cauldrons of volcanic heated water soaked in minerals that colored the different pools as if they had come off an artist's canvas. The kids seemed to find them interesting, except for the smell which soon had them ready to leave.

Leaving Waiotapu, the terrain got a bit rougher as they skirted Lake Taupo. Everywhere she looked, Ginny could see signs of just how volcanic the island was. There were several points where signs pointed off to side roads with thermal baths. As they neared the park, Mount Ngauruhoe loomed on the left with its dark volcanic soil providing a contrast to the other side of the road. From her research, Ginny also knew that Mount Ngauruhoe was the stand-in for Mount Doom in the Lord of the Rings. Ross found that interesting, but he had never actually seen the full movie.

When they reached a turn, they diverted off the main highway, and began to climb up the mountain to Whakapapa. They stopped at a series of trailheads and reviewed a map before beginning the short hike to Tawhai Falls. The scenery was amazing and the hike was easy for the kids. When they reached the falls, Ginny marveled at the beautiful green color of the pool at the base. Seb was ready to swim, but Ginny insisted he dip just his toes in first. After yanking his foot back from the freezing water, he decided to forego the swim and they walked back toward the parking area. Since the first hike had been short, they caught a second trail called the Mounds Walk that featured a unique look at the mounds of volcanic material that piled up in the area. The second hike was just under an hour round trip and the kids were obviously ready for a break so they drove back down to the main highway and continued south.

They drove for about an hour and a half until they reached the good sized city of Whanganui on the coast and looked around for a while before deciding on a hotel situated on the water. They ate dinner next door at an excellent seafood restaurant that night and Ginny allowed herself a single glass of wine since she had just nursed Kiki a short while before. After dinner, she took the kids back to her room and invited Ross to come in if he wanted to talk more about their plans. He sat at the small desk in the room while Ginny readied the kids for bed. By the time they were settled for stories, the plans for the next day were finalized. Once the kids went to sleep, Ginny said goodnight to Ross as he got up to leave. He glanced over at the pull out briefly and then pulled Ginny in close to kiss her thoroughly. The brief snog was unexpected, but Ginny found herself unable to resist as her hands went to his firm chest. He was quite a good kisser and when he finally stepped out of the room, he turned and gave her a final wink. He really was full of himself, but he did know what he was doing.

The next day they had decided to take a side trek to the east side of North Island rather than just taking the easy highway straight south to Wellington. With that in mind, they charted a route from Whanganui to the small seaside town of Waimarama, where they booked rooms at the one small hotel in the town of a couple hundred. The route took them southeast to Palmerston before cutting back northeast to Hastings. They crossed the middle of the island past farmland, orchards and foothills, skirting the edge of the Ruahine Forest. They reached Hastings in about three hours and drove around the town a bit before stopping for lunch. Then they drove south to Te Mata and enjoyed the views from the peak. Leaving Te Mata, they continued down the coast another forty minutes until they reached Waimarama. They checked into the hotel, where the owner was surprised to see foreigners in her small town, but was quite welcoming. It was mid afternoon when they arrived and they immediately changed and headed for the beach.

The rest of the day was spent playing in the surf and sand until they were all quite tired and headed to the one small restaurant in town. While the east coast of the island was beautiful, the town didn't offer much else and they decided to continue on to Wellington the next day. That night Ross stayed and talked while Ginny readied the kids for bed and they discussed possibly skirting the coast, but the road was sporadic at best. When he left her room, Ross once again pulled Ginny into a snog that lasted much longer than before. As each of them started to let their hands wander, they both pulled back to catch their breath before Ross left with his customary wink.

They left town the next morning at half past eight and began the five hour drive to Wellington. As the drive progressed and Ginny saw the kids were distracted in the backseat, she cast a muffliato so that she could talk to Ross.

"Ross, we need to talk about last night and what's happening between us. I consider you a friend and I don't mind letting things happen, but you need to understand that if we have anything, it will be only be a passing thing. We'll be in Wellington a couple of days, then go to South Island and maybe see some of Sydney together, but then I will be leaving. I just want to make sure that's understood."

"Aye, I understand Ginny. Truthfully, I'm not into commitments and being tied down either. I think it's amazing how you keep moving with your kids. But you're damn sexy and I find myself losing control near you. That bikini yesterday was something to dream about."

"Well, thank you. As long as we're on the same page. That's all I wanted to make sure of."

The rest of the drive to Wellington proceeded as normal and they arrived in the city around half past two and checked into their hotel on the edge of the Botanic Garden. They wandered the garden for a bit over an hour and then took a taxi to get a tour, going north around the government buildings, including the odd but appropriately named Beehive. Their driver narrated as he went and then cut back past the gardens down to the neighborhoods near the harbor where they viewed the wide range of colonial architecture. They were dropped off at a restaurant facing the harbor that their driver insisted was quite good and he turned out to be correct. They ate as they watched the sun set before taking a leisurely walk back to the hotel.

Back at the hotel, Ross followed Ginny to her room and sat in the small kitchenette after he lowered the Murphy bed while she bathed the kids. They talked when she came out of the bathroom and the routine was comfortable as the kids were soon settled. Once again, when he rose to leave after they were asleep, he pulled her close and they snogged for a couple of minutes. He had one hand on her hip and another on her breast, and Ginny was on fire as they found themselves stumbling toward the bedroom. They were barely in the room when she found herself pushed against the wall and enveloped in his body. She could feel his arousal and she was panting with need. He pulled back for a moment and looked her in the eyes.

"Ginny, tell me to stop now if you don't want this."

"Don't stop."

Her affirmation was all he needed as he claimed her mouth again while roughly tweaking a nipple and causing Ginny to whimper in a mixture of pain and arousal. She quickly closed the door and then he was pulling up her skirt and his fingers pushed her thin knickers aside as he felt her dripping onto his hand. When his finger grazed her clit, she bucked into him and started to moan. Meeting her moans, he used his free hand to quickly unbutton his jeans and lower his zip as he pulled his aching cock out of its restraints. Then he quickly lifted her against the wall so that she was positioned perfectly with her legs around him as he drove himself hard into her. When she tried to scream, he captured her mouth again as he began to roughly pummel her into the wall as she did her best to meet his thrusts. It was rough and fast and soon they both came as their movements slowed and they clutched onto each other as he ejected a massive load into her. Once they recovered, he lowered her to stand as he slipped out. They quickly made their way to the bed and soon were both ready again as they continued shagging for several hours. Eventually exhaustion claimed them and they passed out wrapped up together.

Ginny woke the next morning and groaned. She was sore all over. She looked around and saw Ross next to her in the middle of a bed that was absolutely destroyed. Half the pillows were scattered around the room, one corner of the bottom sheet was completely pulled off and the top sheet looked like it had been twisted by a tornado. As she thought back to the previous night, she both smiled and suppressed another groan. She hadn't had sex that rough in a long time and she was definitely feeling it, not just between her legs, but all over her body. Still, it had been incredible. Once again she had taken a new friend as a lover. Then she thought about the kids. The door was closed, but she didn't remember casting a silencing charm. She hoped they hadn't been too loud. As she woke more, she realized too that she hadn't taken the time to cast any charms. They hadn't used any protection. 'FUCK' she thought. Then she pulled up her mental calendar. It should have been too early by a couple of days anyway. That was a relief. She would definitely have to be more careful, because she truthfully knew that she wanted to shag Ross again. She looked over at him and his eyes slowly opened as he leaned in to kiss her. Sore or not, when she looked down and saw he was ready, she felt the need and cast the charm before she crawled over to him. When she straddled him, she went slow as she tried to relax through the soreness. Soon she was fully impaled and started to ride him. What started slow soon became a mad dash to the finish when one of the kids knocked on the door. Ginny came before Ross and he kept thrusting into her as he kept his mouth clamped on hers to control her screams as he drove her to a second orgasm when he poured himself into her. As soon as they finished, she rolled off and went to find her robe before opening the door to talk to Seb. At least she had her children trained to not barge into mum's room. Ross also got up and went to find his clothes before returning to his own room to get ready. Forty minutes later, Ginny was showered, dressed, and had the kids ready as they went to meet Ross in the lobby and made their way to breakfast.

For their first full day in Wellington, they started at the Museum of New Zealand and then took the bus to the Lambton Quay to catch the cable car to the overlook at Kelburn where they could see the whole city. After, they went to lunch and then walked around and shopped downtown for a bit before returning for a rest and lessons. Dinner that night was at the hotel and after dinner Ross once again was back in Ginny's room while she took care of the kids and they discussed plans. Both felt they were ready to move on to South Island, but there were a couple more places in Wellington they each wanted to visit. With their plans in place, Ginny focused on the kids and soon had them ready for bed. As soon as their eyes were closed, she found herself in Ross' arms and fumbling back to the bedroom.

After breakfast the following morning, they checked out and loaded the Jeep to begin the next part of their journey. Their first destination was to drive across town and then wind their way up to the Mount Victoria lookout. On the way to the top, Ginny looked at the slopes and could easily see them as the setting for Hobbiton Woods. The day was brilliant with it now being almost the fourth week of March and late summer in the city. The views were even better than the day before from the cable car and Ginny shot several panoramas to try to encompass all of the view. Once they had seen their fill, their next stop was one of Ginny's requests when they drove around Evans Bay to the Miramar neighborhood to visit the Weta Workshop and take a tour. Weta was responsible for most of the Lord of the Rings special effects and Ginny was in fan heaven.

After they finished at Weta, they drove back to the center of the city to the ferry dock. After depositing Ginny and the kids, Ross took the Jeep to turn it into the car hire company, who would provide another in Picton after they crossed. This was standard practice due to the high cost of transporting a car on the ferry. When he returned, he helped gather all the luggage and they boarded the ferry for the three hour ride to South Island.


	54. New Zealand, South Island

Chapter 54 – New Zealand, South Island

During the ferry ride to South Island, Ginny had planned on working on lessons with the kids, but the amazing views soon overrode that. The day was perfect with a light breeze as they were able to see North Island behind them with South Island just visible on the horizon. After crossing some open water, they started through a strait and skirted along Arapawa Island's forested shores. The kids seemed equally thrilled by the views and they all stayed on deck for most of the crossing. As they came into Picton, Ginny decided that it was the most beautiful ferry crossing she had experienced.

Once they were docked, Ross helped with the luggage and stroller and then left Ginny at a bench while he walked to the car hire. He returned twenty minutes later with a new Jeep and they packed up to begin the day they had planned the night before. Heading west out of Picton, they took the coastal highway along the sound and Ross drove at a leisurely pace as they admired the views and rolled the windows down to inhale the fresh, clean air. After a while, they cut inland to cross the picturesque Rai Valley. They then climbed back into the mountains and twisted through the forested hills before they found the sea once again near the farms of Todd's Valley. They had been driving for nearly two and a half hours with just a few picture breaks and stopped for petrol and sandwiches, which they ate in a small park overlooking the water before then continuing their journey.

After their lunch stop, they continued along the coast another hour and a half before stopping in the small town of Motueka. From there they left the main highway and took a small road north to the town of Marahau. The road was narrow and blocked in by forest most of the way with little traffic. The ancient forest was amazing and the Jeep descended into an almost reverent silence as they passed through the forest. When they reached Marahau, it was mid afternoon and they stopped at one of the two small motels in town.

After securing a room and dropping off their bags, they took all of four minutes to drive through town and then parked at the small park near the start of the Abel Tasman Coastal Trail that skirted the coastal edge of the same named National Park. While the track was long enough to take several days to cover completely, they opted to walk for about forty minutes before stopping at a remote beach to spend some time in the water and then continuing on up the trail for another half hour. On one side of the trail were the brilliant blue waters of Tasman Bay, while on the other side was the dense, ancient forest. This was the north part of South Island and definitely remote, but it was worth it to see the beauty offered. After a bit over an hour walking up the coast, they returned to the small town and ate a quiet meal before returning to the motel.

While Marahau offered a lot for adventure seekers who wanted to explore the beautiful local wilderness, there wasn't a lot available to do with young children, so they left the next morning and wound back to Motueka, where they caught the highway and headed back south to more populated areas. They had decided to continue on to Christchurch and then make trips out from there before venturing to the southern half of South Island. The highway took them through the lush fields of Motueka Valley and then skirted a couple of natural forests. The road ran through valleys and passes as the mountains rose on both sides. Gradually they did gain a bit of elevation as the sparse patches of civilization stretched out. After about three hours, Ross suddenly diverged off the highway and grinned over at Ginny. She saw a sign for the Hammer Springs Thermal Pools and wondered what he was up to. Before long his plan was made evident as they reached the small town and then appeared at the Hammer Springs Resort.

"This was not part of the plan Ross."

"So you want to head on to Christchurch? Not into dipping into some warm waters for a bit?"

He was smirking at her in his usual way and Ginny was mildly annoyed, but the idea did sound fun. Shaking her head, she leaned forward and gave him a brief kiss before climbing out of the car and beginning to unpack the kids. As they made their way into the resort and the kids saw the pools and slides, they began to chatter and Ginny was hard pressed to hold them back. She had to admit, the place looked like fun. They all made their way to the changing rooms and the kids were in the first small pools they spotted. Ginny and Ross followed and she sighed as she settled into the warm waters. After a while they moved on to the kids' pool area. While Ginny watched the kids play and floated with baby Kiki, who was proving to be as much of a water baby as her other children, Ross went to the cafe to find lunch. When he returned, the arrival of pizza was able to summon the kids out of the water as they found a small garden spot to eat lunch. Once their bellies were full, Ross took turns going down the slides with the older kids while Ginny watched with the baby. They visited one other set of pools late in the afternoon before finally removing themselves from the warm waters to continue on their journey. The detour may not have been in Ginny's plans, but it had been a relaxing stop.

The drive to Christchurch took another two hours and they arrived by half past six and checked into their hotel on the Avon river near Victoria Square before deciding to eat at a nearby Chinese restaurant.

When they finished dinner, they returned to their suite and Ginny bathed the kids before settling them in their room. She then joined Ross in the second bedroom of the suite. When they had been planning their South Island journeys, they had decided to share a suite since their relationship had progressed. It lent a bit of permanence that Ginny was unsure of, but it was practical since Ross had barely used his room in Wellington once they started sleeping together. The day had been long and they made love only once before falling asleep.

For their first day in Christchurch, Ginny and Ross decided to buy passes on the vintage tram that ran a continuous circuit around the historic city center. The tram was hop-on/hop-off and they were able to join at Victoria Square. They stopped at the cathedral first and then took the tram along High street to view the shopping district before circling back to the river as they viewed the historic neighborhoods of downtown. The children loved the tram, which they kept referring to as a 'small train', and would have been happy to just ride it continuously. Next, they debarked the tram at the botanic gardens stop and viewed the peacock fountain before then visiting the Canterbury Museum. After an hour or so in the museum, the kids were bored and ready for lunch, which they found at a nearby cafe before then walking into the main Botanic Gardens. The gardens took the majority of the rest of the afternoon and then they caught the tram back to Victoria Square and the hotel. Dinner that night was down by the cathedral, which was lit beautifully at night. The center of the city was all lit wonderfully and provided a unique nighttime strolling experience after dinner.

For their second day in Christchurch, they made their first destination the International Antarctic Center. The center was a functioning scientific research center, but also included an attraction area that taught about the continent. For the kids, they were torn between deciding on a favorite, either the little blue penguins or the Hagglund vehicle ride. While the center was definitely educational, it was also a lot of fun for both the kids and adults. After leaving the center, they stopped for lunch and then drove a bit further out of the city to the Orana Wildlife Refuge. The refuge was an open range zoo that offered several unique opportunities, including up close introductions and feeding of lemurs, as well as several other feedings and an opportunity to wander the expansive grounds where native birds, including the kiwi, roamed free. The kids, and Seb especially, were in their element and would have happily stayed all night, but eventually Ginny rounded them up so that they could return to town.

That night at dinner they discussed where to go next and looked at brochures for the famous TranzAlpine train. The train ran to Greymouth and returned the same day, but they both decided that seemed a bit redundant and opted to drive a similar route instead. With the plans decided, they returned to the hotel to pack and ready themselves to leave Christchurch. When Ginny crawled into bed, she was quite tired, but Ross obviously was not. She finally had to tell him that she needed to sleep and that they didn't have to make love every night. He was a bit put off, but nodded and turned out the last light.

The next morning they headed northwest out of Christchurch toward Arthur's Pass. The first hour or so took them through dense farmlands and orchards along the Waimakariri Rivier before they gradually began to climb into the foothills and wind through the mountains as they turned north before arriving in Arthur's Pass, a singular stop on their path through New Zealand's southern Alps. The name of the place of course brought Ginny's dad to mind and, as she looked at the small town with the stunning mountains surrounding it on all sides, she thought that maybe one day she could bring him here. They continued driving north through the beautiful mountains and then turned west again at the Taramakau River. They continued on through dense forests for another hour before reaching the west coast town of Kumara. With a few brief stops on the way for pictures and petrol, the drive took about four hours, arriving in time for a late lunch.

After lunch they continued south on the highway as it hugged the rugged west coast and offered endless vistas and views for miles. Two hours later, they arrived in the small community at the base of Fox Glacier and selected a modest hotel that offered a suite with a bedroom and a Murphy bed in the main room for the kids. Set in the valley, the small community had dramatic views on all sides with a crisp wind that gave a hint of chill even in late summer.

After dropping off the luggage, they discussed what to do with the couple of hours of daylight that they had left, and Ginny had seen an ad on the road that she wanted to investigate. They walked a short distance down the street to an office for helicopter tours and were happy to find that it was a slow day and there was a pilot available. It wasn't cheap, but Ginny insisted on paying and it helped that only Seb was old enough to actually cost anything. Forty minutes later they were in the air for a combined flight that took them first to circle Mount Cook. Ginny made sure that she had a fresh roll of film loaded as she snapped away at the amazing views. She had Kiki in the sling with a towel wrapped around her ears for the noise, and amazingly she slept through the flight. The older kids were all glued to windows, with Amaia practically bouncing out of her seat with excitement. Ross turned and grinned at her at one point and it was obvious everyone was having an incredible time. After leaving Mount Cook, the helicopter flew on to the main part of Fox Glacier and landed for a few minutes, giving everyone a chance to get out on the ice. Then they were in the air again and flying back down the mountain as they viewed the glacier flowing into Fox river. The total flight was 45 minutes and would be something they would all remember for a lifetime.

That night they ate at a pricey but delicious steak restaurant that Ross selected in celebration of his first helicopter flight. When Ginny told him that it was her second and that she had flown over Victoria Falls, he just goggled at her. Later in their room that night, he would show his appreciation even more.

The next morning they checked out and decided to drive up Glacier Road to the edge of where the glacier flowed into the river. Seeing it from the ground was different, but still amazing. After a brief stop, they returned to the main highway and continued south along the coast before cutting inland near Haast. The drive went a bit slower as they drove through the mountainous terrain, but it also allowed them a good chance to slow down and admire the views. Their route took them along the Haast River and then into Mount Aspiring National Park, where they turned south. They stopped at a couple of points to stretch and take pictures, but by lunch time everyone was ready for a longer break. The perfect opportunity for a picnic presented itself when they found a small park along Lake Wanaka. Mount Albert's snow capped peak was visible across the lake and Ginny leaned back against Ross and enjoyed the view as her three oldest finished eating and then began collecting pretty pebbles along the lakeshore. When Seb returned to show her his prizes, she fussed over everything the kids had found. Seb had also tested the waters and found them quite cold as he shivered and Ross chuckled at him. Taking the opportunity, Ginny sat the kids down and explained a bit about how snow and ice in mountains melted in the summer, ran downhill, and created streams. Even though it had melted, it remained cold, just like ice in a drink. Seb seemed to understand, although he wasn't happy about not being able to swim. After a pleasant stop of about an hour, they continued driving along the lake and then crossed to Lake Hawea as they continued south. A couple of hours later, the mountains began to dwindle with farmland and orchards appearing once again as they approached Queenstown. They arrived in town just before six in the evening and quickly found a hotel a short distance from Queenstown Gardens.

That evening they walked through Queenstown to get a feel for the city before finding dinner. While quite pretty as it was situated on Lake Wakatipu, Queenstown's appeal was not in its civic areas, but in the vast natural landscapes that surrounded it and made the city a base for those exploring the nearby mountains and rivers. After dinner they returned to the hotel and Ginny was just getting ready for bed when her phone rang. When she saw who it was, she nearly dropped it. She hadn't heard from Felipe in over a year. Picking it up quickly, she greeted her friend.

"My god, Felipe! It's been forever."

"Hi Jen. Yes, I know. I've been out of touch, but I thought I should call you with my good news. Especially since you led me to this. First though, how are you doing? Still traveling?"

"Yes. I'm in Queenstown, New Zealand. And I'm quite well. I just published my third book. I also have another addition. Kiki was born on the 21st of January. Actually, her full name Keilani Kioko, but we all call her Kiki."

"WOW. And I thought I had news. That makes four kids now. I don't know how you do it."

"Alright Felipe, so what's your news?"

"Well, I'm finally taking your advice. I know you probably gave up on me, but I've been working and saving and I've been accepted to Wyotech in Wyoming. I'll be taking their automotive studies."

"That's fantastic! You'll do so well with that. And I never gave up on you. We all have to find our path in our own time."

Ginny and Felipe spent a few more minutes catching up before she yawned and he realized it was late on her side of the world. They both promised to stay in touch more and then Ginny hung up and went to finish her bedtime prep.

The next day found them taking an early walk through the small botanic gardens while they discussed what to do with the day. They decided on a route for the day and then left the gardens to pick up the Jeep. Their first destination was just outside of town, where they wound up the mountains to the Remarkables ski area. Although closed for the season, the area was still busy with hikers and mountain bikers. There was no snow, but glaciers still remained on the higher peaks and there was a chill to the wind. They parked at the Lake Alta trailhead and proceeded at a careful pace along the moderate trail. Seb and Amaia needed a couple of breaks, but handled it well. When they reached the beautiful lake, the effort was more than worth it. The views down to Queenstown and then on to Double Cone Peak were breathtaking and once again Ginny saw how this was another setting from the movies. After walking around the lake and taking a bit more time, they made the return trek in about forty five minutes.

Driving down from the ski area, they crossed back through Queenstown and picked up picnic supplies before then heading to another peak overlooking the city, Coronet. The peak was also noted for its skiing in season, but in summer it offered the best views of Lake Wakatipu. They ate lunch with wildflowers blowing in the breeze around them and decided on one final destination to explore for the day. Leaving Coronet Peak after lunch, they wound down to Skippers Road and then drove along Shotover Creek and Skippers Canyon. The drive was a treacherous one lane road, gorgeous and stomach lurching. Thankfully, Ross was a good driver, although he got little chance to appreciate the view. When they reached the famous Skippers Bridge, Ginny took a quick stop to take pictures before they slowly crossed the narrow suspension bridge. After a short bit more of a drive, the road ended and they had to return the same way. When they returned to town, the average roads looked like highways in comparison to the two hours they had spent along the canyon.

After one more night in Queenstown, they decided to move on. Heading south around the mountains, they turned west at Mossburn and made their way to Fiordland National Park. They skirted Lake Te Anau and then entered the edge of the park. They wound through the snow- capped peaks and around numerous small lakes before reaching Milford Sound. After a brief lunch at a small roadside cafe, they went down to the harbor and spoke to a boat charter. An hour later they and two other couples were taking an hour and a half sailing tour around the fjord. Everywhere Ginny looked, large mountains rose out of the sea with snow-capped peaks that yielded magnificent waterfalls. The kids were as happy as ever to be on a boat and Ross seemed content to sit with them and point out sights while Ginny took pictures. The tour ended shortly before three in the afternoon and they had to make the decision to stay at the one small motel at the Point, or make the day extra-long and keep going. They opted for the latter and retraced their route back through Fiordland and then back east.

Around Te Anau, the terrain flattened out and the extensive farmland resumed as they turned east and made their way to Dunedin. The kids dozed a bit, which Ginny was glad for since she knew it would be late before they arrived. Around six they reached the town of Gore, which was a bit larger than most the small farming communities they had passed, and they stopped for dinner before pushing onward to Dunedin. They arrived shortly before nine in the evening and Ginny wondered if they should have pushed so hard. She was exhausted and Kiki wouldn't stop fussing. When they stopped at a hotel near the First Church, there was no vacancy and Ginny became worried. They circled around the center square and found another hotel, which thankfully had a couple of rooms. Finally, around nine, Ginny was able to settle her weary children. After getting the children to sleep, Ginny did her own nighttime rituals while Ross tried to talk to her about plans for the next day. She was noncommittal, as the only thing she really wanted was sleep. After a quick goodnight, she left him sitting looking unhappy while she went to sleep.

Ginny was awakened the next morning when Ross opened the curtain around 8:30 and was ready to start the day. She supposed that she needed to be up, but after the extra-long previous day, she wanted to give the kids some down time. She went ahead and woke them while Ross went downstairs to get breakfast. After they ate, he tried again and she agreed to go out later in the afternoon. In the meantime, she planned on working on lessons and letting the kids have some quiet play time. Ross soon grew bored and decided he was going to wander on his own. His attitude upset her a bit, but she supposed that getting used to traveling with children took a while. He returned around half past eleven and she and the kids were ready to get out. After a brief lunch, they walked around the center of Dunedin and decided to take the tour at Cadbury World. Ross loved chocolate as much as Ginny and was happy with the choice. The tour and subsequent tasting took a bit over an hour and left the kids quite sugared. They circled around downtown, visiting the impressive First Church and then going to view the Renaissance Revival style railway station. Finally, they visited the beautiful Chinese garden before walking along the harbor and finding dinner.

That night after the kids were in bed, Ginny sat down with Ross to discuss their next and last day in Dunedin and returning to Sydney. He was happier after the productive afternoon and was in a much better mood than the night before. They had just finalized their plans when Ginny's phone rang and she saw that it was Alex. He was in between routes and just called to check in. He was only mildly surprised to find out where she was. They talked for about fifteen minutes and when Ginny hung up, she noticed Ross was smirking at her.

"Another admirer I take it Ginny? I couldn't help but overhear. He has quite the deep baritone. Definitely different than the bloke who called a couple of days ago."

"Yes, that was Alex. We met in Russia, but he's Greek. Felipe was the one who called before and he's in the States."

Ross chuckled and shook his head as he replied.

"Wow Ginny, you seem to just leave a trail of men around the world."

Ginny couldn't believe his crass comment combined with the familiar smirk.

"Really Ross? Are you jealous or something? I haven't kept anything from you. And so that you know, I was as up front with both Alex and Felipe as I am with you. They each knew that I wasn't ready to settle down in one spot and accepted me for who I am. Now, I think I will go sleep where I am appreciated."

"Ginny…"

Ginny ignored his whine and left the bedroom to go crawl in between her three oldest children. Ross had his moments when he annoyed her, but tonight was the worst. She hadn't expected the jealousy after she had been careful to explain herself before they got involved. As she fumed and tried to settle, she knew she needed sleep and began some meditation exercises until she was able to drift off.

Ginny was awakened the next morning by Seb squealing next to her and opened her eyes to find Ross standing with a tray of food, including chocolate croissants. The tray also included a long stem rose and Ross looked downcast as he set the tray down.

"Look Ginny, I'm sorry about last night. I know I wasn't very sensitive. I need to think first, but that's one of my weaknesses. You told me plainly about your goals and I accepted our friendship as a temporary thing. I just became more attached than I planned. I'm sorry and I hope we can still see our plans through."

Ginny sighed and rubbed her eyes. She really wasn't awake yet, but he did look contrite.

"Alright Ross. Thank you for the apology. Let's try to put it behind us and enjoy our last day in New Zealand."

Ross grinned and Seb was bouncing on the bed, ready to eat. The movement woke Amaia and Wyatt, who all immediately brightened when they saw the food. Ginny decided to let Kiki sleep and feed herself first. As they ate, she and Ross talked carefully so as not to excite the kids with the day's plans. Once breakfast was finished, she quickly got the kids ready and they checked out around nine in the morning.

With the Jeep loaded they drove north along the beautiful eastern coast for about an hour until they came to the small town of Moeraki. They drove a short ways north of the village and pulled off at a parking area. The kids weren't sure what was happening, but they saw a beach so they were happy. They walked a short distance down toward the water and soon saw the unique Moeraki Boulders. The regular, round formations littered the shoreline, looking like large toys that had been haphazardly deposited on the coast. The boulders actually weren't solid rocks, but concretions formed from the prevalent volcanic activity of the island. The kids thought they were fantastic and were soon running back and forth between them, with Seb and Amaia both laying claim to individual boulders that they thought were the best. After about a half hour stop, Ginny coaxed them back in the Jeep and Ross continued driving north. A half hour later they arrived at the Oamaru Blue Penguin Colony. The kids were of course thrilled when they figured out what the end destination was for the day. The facility was not overly large, but was obviously focused on the penguins and not the many visitors who wanted to see them. While many penguins were out at sea, there were a fair number who had stayed on land. It was interesting to see how a number of them burrowed into the sand and decided to sleep for the day. Ginny thought they had the right idea. The facility also included a rehabilitation area and an educational center. After an hour and a half, they gathered the kids and left the colony after being thoroughly educated. They knew that waiting until evening would offer more viewing possibilities, but they had other plans.

After eating lunch at a nearby restaurant, they proceeded back down the coast to return to Dunedin. As they drove, Ginny took in the view and thought that this was a beautiful place to end her New Zealand journey, with the expansive coastline on the left side of the road and undulating hills on the right. As they approached town, the land flattened out into the fertile farmland they had become familiar with and she felt pleased with her New Zealand adventure.

Upon reaching Dunedin, their first stop was to return the Jeep to the car hire. They then called a taxi to take them to the address of a magical shop located on a small lane near the university. The taxi ride to the north of the city took only a few minutes and dropped them off at a non-descript mall. As they stepped into the mall, they both felt a draw to a small unmarked door between two shops. When they stepped up to the door, an advertisement for Rory's Rarities suddenly appeared and a handle materialized in the blank door. Ross had told Ginny that he had floo'd from Sydney to Auckland originally, but since he knew he wanted to travel afterward, he had been given a list of floo locations in major cities and Rory's shop in Dunedin was the only magical location for hundreds of kilometers. Ginny was still a bit dubious about using magical transport, but she would be returning home before long anyway and the floo distance wasn't that far. As soon as they stepped into the shop, Rory greeted them and seemed just a bit sad when Ross announced they were there to use the floo. When the price for the floo trip to Sydney was quoted, Ginny thought he should be anything but unhappy. Ross though seemed unfazed and quickly paid the portly wizard, who then handed over the powder and gestured them forward. Ross took hold of Seb, while Ginny took Amaia and pushed the stroller. Soon she felt the familiar spinning sensation as they made their way to Australia.


	55. Australia, Part One

Chapter 55 – Australia, Part One

Ginny, Ross and the kids finished spinning and were ejected from the floo a couple of minutes later as Ginny clung to the stroller to balance herself. Looking around, she found that they were in a very modern looking arrival hall with a vaulted glass ceiling. There were at least a dozen floos and they quickly stepped out of the way as more people began arriving. While some were dressed in robes, others wore non-magical clothing, although it did appear conservative. There was a long desk at one end of the room and they proceeded forward to be issued through magical customs. This was something that worried Ginny, but she stayed behind Ross and quickly produced her muggle passport after he had already been cleared. She barely allowed a glance when she pushed Ross forward and followed behind him. The agent at the desk seemed bored and, with her companion being from the city, didn't push the issue. Breathing a sigh of relief, they exited the arrivals hall of the Australian Ministry. Ginny knew that if they had looked close, they would have asked for magical paperwork instead and, if she refused, they could have scanned her magical signature. She was afraid that would cause an alert back in London, which she wanted to avoid, even though she planned on returning before long.

Leaving the Ministry, Ginny stepped out into the bright sun for her first view of Sydney. They were on a busy road in a major business district and Ross informed her that they were south of the famous harbor and a few kilometers from the most iconic landmarks of the city. Their first destination though was Ross' flat, where Ginny had agreed to stay while she was in Sydney. It would save money and, despite their recent arguments, she was still interested in Ross. They walked for a couple blocks and reached the Glebe Metro station. Ross moved them confidently through the crowds to the correct line and before long, they had arrived at his stop of Macquarie Park.

Leaving the Metro, they had just another block to walk before arriving at a seven story industrial looking building. Ross led them to the lift and Ginny was intrigued. The building looked like a warehouse at first, but then she saw people in the halls, including one with a bike and another with a dog. They reached the third floor and Ross led them to the end of building, where he let them into his flat. As Ginny looked around his place for the first time, she saw the industrial look continued. The flat was decent size with high ceilings well over ten feet. The living area was one large space with concrete floors, brick walls, and pipes running across the ceiling. The kitchen was also in the space, placed to one side. On the other side was a freestanding divider wall that went about two thirds up and had no door. Ginny assumed the bedroom was on the other side. The furniture was a bit sparse, but Ross did have quite a bit of color around, including a bright red couch. He saw her surveying the place and smiled.

"I know it's a bit different and you probably weren't expecting a non-magical building, but I like the place. It's a blank canvas. There are actually a couple of other magicals in the building, but we were all raised non-magical so we blend in easier. Anyway, let me take the bags. The bedroom is over here. The couch doesn't pull out, but I have several air mattresses."

"Sounds good Ross. The place is nice. I've never seen something quite like this."

Ginny followed Ross to the other side of the divider wall and saw that it was indeed a bedroom. In a corner was the bathroom, which was the only closed off area of the flat. Once they had the bags all settled, they went back to the living room and found the kids running across the large space. Ross just laughed at them, so Ginny decided to let them be and turned to talk to Ross about what to do with the last couple of hours of the day. They jointly decided to stay close in the neighborhood and save the tourist stops for subsequent days. Ginny reined in the kids then and they left as Ross showed them his neighborhood. After spending a bit over an hour getting familiar with the neighborhood, Ginny and Ross headed to a Thai restaurant that was a favorite of his. After dinner, they returned to the flat. While Ginny took care of baths, Ross inflated two double air mattresses in the main living room area, as well as set up the travel crib. The kids found the air mattresses quite fun and soon settled in. Once they were asleep, Ginny and Ross went to his bedroom and she found herself a bit uneasy in his space. When he took her to bed, her uneasiness faded as they made love. She was a bit unnerved that the wall was minimal and there was no door, but with a combination of a child alarm and a muffliato, she soon abandoned herself to passion.

With Ross having only two more days before his research director returned, he was determined to give Ginny an overview of the city and try to show her as much as possible. Grateful to have a friend as a guide, Ginny abandoned her schedule and set lessons aside for a couple of days. As they planned, Ross focused on using the Metro and light rail since his small car could not accommodate them all. With this in mind, Ginny's first full day in the city saw them taking the train to St. James Station and then touring the central government area of the city, including Parliament, a couple of cathedrals, Town Hall, Queen's Square, and Hyde Park. After the kids ran in the park for a while, they crossed out of the park and found a line of food trucks. Ginny selected fish tacos for her and the kids and was quite happy with the selection. While tired, Ross was still eager to show them more and they next went to the Sydney Tower Eye, which offered amazing views for many kilometers. Leaving there, they headed south a few blocks and entered historic Chinatown. After a couple of hours spent there, Ginny finally had to press for them to return to the flat for a rest. Ross could see the kids were dragging and Amaia was quite fussy, so he conceded and they were back at the flat around four. While the kids rested, Ginny worked on some postcards to her friends while Ross went grocery shopping. That night they cooked together and ate in, settling into a comfortable domesticity.

The following day, Ross had a route planned to show Ginny the big sights down near the water. He had wanted her to see the historic center first, which she had enjoyed, but she was quite excited to finally see the harbor and surrounding area. They caught the metro to Circular Quay and, as they exited the station, Ginny finally got her first up close view of the harbor with the back of the Opera House to one side and the Harbour Bridge on the other. They headed for the Opera House first and took the behind the scenes tour. While not the most exciting for the kids, Ginny found it fascinating and Ross even learned some new facts. After stopping at the gift shop, they wandered out to the Royal Botanic Garden and viewed a couple of monuments and the Government House.

As Ginny was taking pictures, she heard a strange sound, followed by Seb's excited scream. Turning, she saw a small train that made a circuit around the gardens. She glanced at Ross quickly and he nodded as they went to find where the train started from, which ended up not being far. The train, while small, actually took a fairly lengthy route with multiple stops throughout the Garden. The kids were thrilled when they climbed on and Ginny placed the kids between herself and Ross to help contain them. After consulting a map, they decided to ride all the way up to Mrs. Macquarie's Point, where they disembarked and took some time to enjoy the expansive views of the harbor. While the Garden interested Ginny, Ross was ready to show her more, so they caught the train back to the other side and exited the Garden as they walked to the Rocks. After a brief stop for lunch, they toured the famous entertainment and shopping district. The day was getting long for the kids, so they opted to flag a taxi van and took a drive across the Harbour Bridge to Milsons Point, where Ross directed the driver to just loop around for a bit. Milsons Point had been one of the first suburbs of the city and now boasted upscale condo high rises, boutique hotels, and high end shops that enjoyed the expansive views. It was all interesting, but after a short tour, they had the taxi deliver them to the Metro station and returned back to the flat. Ginny knew Ross would have preferred to stay out more, but he had learned what happened when small children were pushed past their limits.

After her couple of days touring the main sights of the city, Ginny found herself alone in the flat when Ross returned to the university. Although she had a long list of additional things to do, she decided some down time would be better and spent the morning relaxing with the kids and working on lessons for a while. After lunch, she decided on something fun and took the kids to the aquarium, which was only a couple of Metro stops away. They were back home by half past five, arriving just before Ross. The next few days saw a similar pattern as they visited the Hyde Park Barracks, the Aquatic Centre, the Chinese Garden, and the Powerhouse Museum. They were all happily settled into life at Ross' flat and Ginny looked forward to the weekend when he could spend time with them again.

That weekend began as they finally made a trip to the famous Bondi Beach. Ross surprised Ginny when he produced a surfboard from a storage locker in the basement of his building. The kids were curious what it was, but he only told them it was a surprise. With a Jeep that he had borrowed from the university, they packed up and headed for a day at the beach. As soon as they had themselves spread out on the beach, Ross grabbed his board and went to join the other surfers in the water. Seb was excited as he watched the surfers and Ginny was quite happy as well to watch Ross' fine form in the water. Then she thought about what that fine form had done to her the night before and suppressed a shiver. Although the kids had seen surfers at a distance before, they had never been up close. Seb of course wanted to try and Ginny was hesitant, until Ross showed her the protection runes carved into the pattern on the underside of the board. She had also seen him in the water and knew he was capable. After strapping Seb's vest on, she watched them head for the water, where Ross placed Seb sitting on the board while he paddled out to a small breaker. Amaia watched them, but showed no interest in joining, for which Ginny was glad. After just a couple of tries, Seb managed to stand up for a short ride, with Ross holding on, and the boy was overjoyed at his accomplishment. Ginny made sure to take pictures for the scrapbook as well. They ended up spending most of the day relaxing and playing at the beach before returning to the flat, tired and quite happy.

On Sunday, their major outing was to the Taronga Zoo. They caught the ferry from Circular Quay and the ride across the harbor was just an added attraction to the day. The zoo featured a number of animals that they hadn't seen elsewhere, including wombats, tree kangaroos, platypus, and Tasmanian devils. The zoo was quite large and Ginny was glad that she had insisted on early bedtimes the night before. Ross seemed almost as excited as Seb and Ginny barely calmed them down long enough to look at the list of shows and feedings to plan their day. The morning passed quickly with little sign of fatigue when they all stopped for lunch before continuing on to a keeper talk with Komodo dragons, something else they hadn't seen before. They looked at a couple more exhibits after and Ginny noticed the younger kids were ready for a break. Returning to the tactic that she had learned in Argentina, Ginny located a stretch of lawn under trees and insisted that they take a break. Although Seb whined a bit, it wasn't long before he was snoozing on the blanket. Ross seemed fine with the idea as he laid on the grass and Ginny curled up with him. After an hour break, they spent a couple more hours before the zoo closed and they called it a day.

After nine days in Sydney, Ginny began to contemplate her next move. Australia was vast, but the majority of the attractions were along the coast. The city of Melbourne was another that she wanted to see and there was a train that would take her there in eleven hours. The main problem of course was Ross. She was fond of him and she knew he cared for her, but she also knew that the match would never work long term. With her plans sketched out, she brought the subject up when they were getting ready for bed Monday night.

"Ross, I need to talk to you about my travel plans. I've really enjoyed being here in Sydney with you, but I think it's time for me to move on. I'm planning on taking the train to Melbourne in a couple of days."

Ross set down the pants he was folding and turned to Ginny, looking downcast.

"Alright, I suppose I knew this was coming. You know I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, but I think you'll be happy to have your carefree life back. You've started to do better with the kids, but I know you aren't ready to be tied down."

"I suppose you're right, although honestly after the past couple of weeks, the idea isn't as bad as I once thought it would be. Maybe someday I'll have my own family. I think four may be a bit much though. So, why the train? Why not just floo down? Faster and cheaper."

Ginny chewed her lip. She had never been entirely truthful about her past with Ross and she supposed he deserved to know.

"Well, actually the reason I prefer non-magical travel is so that I'm not tracked by the magical authorities. You've never actually seen inside my passport. Hold on."

Ginny went and retrieved her passport. Ross opened it and seemed puzzled at the different name attached to Ginny's picture.

"Merlin Ginny, what is this? Are you wanted or something?"

"Not really, well maybe by my family."

Ginny proceeded to tell Ross her story about leaving home at fifteen to escape the overbearing requirements of pureblood England. Ross seemed even more stunned as he sat down on the bed and just stared at her. Once she was done, he just shook his head.

"So everything is a lie?"

"NO! I never actually told you when I left England or how old I was, I just omitted the information. You're actually the first magical person in years that I've used my real name with. Now that I've got my family and I've traveled, I plan on returning home. Probably in a couple of months. I am afraid though that if my magical signature is recognized at any offices, my family will be notified early."

"I suppose this explains why you pushed us through customs and followed on my heels when we floo'd here. So, I know I'm not supposed to, but after all this I need to ask, how old are you?"

"I'm 21. My birthday is in August."

"Damn. And with four kids already. I mean, I'm five years older than you and I'm still not ready."

"I'm sorry if I hurt you Ross. I've been as honest as I could. I've just spent the past few years hiding."

Ross just nodded and the room grew quiet as Ginny left him to his thoughts and returned to brushing her hair. After a few minutes, he spoke again.

"Alright Ginny, if you're going to leave, I'd like one more day with you. I have work tomorrow, but I'll ask for Wednesday off. I'd like you to see the Blue Mountains before you leave Sydney."

"That sounds great Ross. I really do appreciate everything you've done."

That night when they fell asleep, there was no intimacy and only a brief kiss as they each lay immersed in their own thoughts.

The next day was Ginny's last one alone with the kids in Sydney and she decided to take them to Luna Park, the historic amusement park in Milsons Point. She switched the schedule around so that they went in the morning and then had the afternoon to rest. Knowing that Ross had a big day planned next, while the kids napped she worked on their laundry. She felt like cooking as well and Ross was quite pleasantly surprised when he arrived home to the smell of cashew chicken. He seemed happier than he had that morning when he had left after their conversation the night before and Ginny hoped that the shock was passing. They enjoyed a pleasant evening at home, with Ross excitedly discussing the plans for the next day.

Ginny's last day in Sydney dawned to overcast skies, but no one's excitement was dampened as they loaded the Jeep that Ross had borrowed from the university and left the city. They headed west and, in less than an hour, they were climbing into the Blue Mountains, winding their way past scenic vistas and through small towns. The weather gradually started to clear and Ross stopped at several points to allow Ginny to take pictures. About an hour and a half out of Sydney, they reached the town of Katoomba, their first major stop of the day. Ginny was letting Ross lead and was not disappointed when he stopped at an incline railway. Soon she found out that it was the steepest in the world as they climbed into the cage that enclosed each car. The ride was a bit harrowing, but completely fun as they made their way past carved rock and fern forests to the top of the mountain. After looking around at the top, the ride down was even more interesting. The kids loved it of course and Seb's only complaint was that it was too slow.

Leaving the railway, they walked through town, which was a wonderfully restored turn of the century tourist destination. Ginny picked up a couple of small souvenirs and Ross bought picnic supplies before they drove a short ways out of town to the most famous landmark of the mountains, the Three Sisters rock formation. Even the kids seemed to be in awe as they all marveled at the view and enjoyed the now clear day that held just a bit of chill to the breeze since gaining altitude. Once they left the Three Sisters, they drove to Katoomba Falls and enjoyed a brief hike before proceeding up the road.

Ross had planned a route for the day that would loop them around the south of the mountains and then cut across to the north side before taking them back to the city, providing new views for the entire drive. Ginny enjoyed Sydney and it was her favorite of the large cities she had been to, but it was nice to get out into the wilderness, and she happily went along with plan as she rolled the window down and took in the fresh mountain air. A half hour after leaving Katoomba, they reached Mount Victoria and located a small park on the edge of the village for lunch before Ross left the main highway to take a twisting mountain road that cut north until he found the highway again near Bell. From that point he turned east and they were on their way back to Sydney.

The drive back into the city took a couple of hours and was just as beautiful, with several stops again at overlooks and along streams that wended along the roadway. When they arrived back at the flat, Ginny put the kids down for a nap and then went to finish packing. That night Ross insisted on dinner out and they went to a popular restaurant down at the harbor.

Later that night, once the kids were asleep, Ginny found herself in Ross' arms and submitted herself willingly. Their first round of love making was fast and needy after several days without each other. Ross was still catching his breath when Ginny took his cock in her mouth and sucked him back to full hardness. When she lowered herself onto him, he let out a low groan and then readily joined her movements despite not being fully recovered from the first round. Ginny smiled down on him and worked her kegel muscles as she squeezed him while riding him in smooth, rolling motions. Her combined efforts had him screaming to completion as she picked up her speed, desperate to join him. Just as he was slipping out of her, she finally came and fell to his side needing a rest. As they lay holding each other, they traded tender kisses and then dozed for a while. They awoke a couple of hours later and made love twice more before sleep once again claimed them.

When she woke the next morning, Ginny was a bit sore, but smiled at the memories of the previous night. She had needed it desperately and she wanted their last night together to be memorable, which it definitely was. Her slight movements woke Ross, who smiled and then kissed her. With a sigh, he rose from the bed and gave her a hand as she got up and went to take the first shower. An hour and a half later, Ross dropped them at the train station with hugs for all the kids and a final, long kiss for Ginny. She made a point of not looking back, but when she climbed on the train and looked out the window, he was still standing there and waved. He looked quite sad and Ginny couldn't help the small pang she felt.

The train to Melbourne took eleven hours, running inland as they crossed farmlands and vineyards and then skirted the southern Highlands. The train gradually moved west as it continued south. After an almost straight line west at the mid-point of the journey they then cut south again as the farmlands became more rolling terrain. While the view was interesting, Ginny had three kids to keep busy and was glad that she had opted for a first class seat, which gave them a table to work on.

Seb's lessons were going well and the boy genuinely enjoyed learning, as long as his mum kept it fun and taught in short stretches. His reading was quite good and his writing was improving, with lots of practice sheets and games that required him to write his letters correctly to find puzzle solutions. She had also started him on math basics and used food to help. When he took three crackers from the box and she handed him two more and had him add them, he soon discovered that three plus two equaled five. And when Amaia took one of his crackers, he learned that five minus one was four. Amaia also seemed to be picking up on the lessons as well, although she was more quiet than her brother. Sometimes though she would shock Ginny. One of those times happened on the train trip when she took her three crackers, grabbed Seb's four crackers, pushed them all together, counted for a second and then loudly declared 'SEVEN!'. Wyatt then parroted his sister with a loud 'SEVEN!' before grabbing one of the crackers and shoving it in his mouth, causing his older brother to look sad and reply with 'six'. Ginny just laughed, once again amazed at her children.

The long train ride took a bit of a break for a longer stop in the city of Wagga Wagga and Ginny and the children got off to wander the station for twenty minutes, enjoying the chance to really stretch. Once the train got going again, they continued south through the foothills before turning west a bit as well. Soon they passed from the state of New South Wales into Victoria and Ginny felt that the long journey was nearing its end. Finally, shortly before nine in the evening, they pulled into the station in Melbourne. Although Ginny had insisted on naps, the kids were understandably cranky and tired and she wasn't much better. They debarked and found a taxi to take them the short distance to their hotel in the Fitzroy neighborhood. Given the hour, she passed on baths and settled the kids, who were asleep almost immediately. She then made a quick call to Ross to let him know they had arrived before falling into bed herself.

For her first day in Melbourne, Ginny let the kids sleep in and ordered breakfast to the room. She had a junior suite, which offered a microwave and small fridge, but no kitchen. Still, she put a grocery stop at the top of her list for when they went exploring later. That afternoon she had planned to take a tour, but the buses only ran for a few more hours, so she instead set out on foot to visit the immediate neighborhood. The area was a good mix of residential condos and flats with a lot of commercial and business. Near her hotel were the Victorian era Carlton Gardens, which featured the Royal Exhibition building and a couple of museums. The gardens were beautiful, as was the Victorian architecture. The kids ran for a bit and then they went to the Melbourne Museum to learn a bit about the local history. After tiring the kids out in the museum, they stopped for dinner and Ginny picked up a few groceries, mainly breakfast items.

For her first full day in Melbourne, Ginny was up early and caught a double decker tour bus that made one of its stops at the Fitzroy Gardens not far from the hotel. The gardens were the next to last stop on the tour, so she decided to ride one full circuit and listen to the narration. The kids were happy to be riding on the top of the bus with the wind blowing and the sun shining, even if they didn't fully appreciate the history lesson. Once she got a feel for the city, Ginny chose a couple of stops to explore more. First, she decided to explore the Southbank while she had the bus transportation and visited the Eureka Skydeck for a view of the entire city and outlying areas. She also stopped in a small museum that detailed the history of opal mining in the country. While interesting, the shop at the end was too tempting. Ginny gave in and purchased a set of earrings, as well as a bellybutton ring with a magnificent fire opal that nestled perfectly in her navel. Next, they visited the National Gallery for the short while that the kids could tolerate it. After lunch, they continued on to Victoria Gardens before catching the bus back across the river to visit Olympic Park. By mid afternoon the kids were done and Ginny herself was tired, so she took the bus back to Fitzroy Gardens and returned to the hotel.

Over the next two days, Ginny and the kids explored the city in the mornings and then spent the afternoons in. They visited the Queen Victoria Market, Scienceworks, Collins Street, and Chinatown. They still hadn't fully explored the nearby Fitzroy Gardens, which was next on Ginny's list. On her fourth day in the city, she woke feeling unwell and decided otherwise. The kids were all fine and she let them play while she rested. She started to feel better after lunch and they finally made it back to Fitzroy Gardens. The gardens were quite lovely and manageable in size for the afternoon. They also contained some additional attractions, including Cook's cottage and the Fairies Tree. The tree contained not just fairies, but also dwarves, gnomes, and a number of Australian animals. It was quite interesting and Ginny knew looking at it that the artist must have been magical. After several hours in the gardens, they ate an early dinner before returning to the hotel.

The following morning Ginny overslept and only woke when Seb came to prod her. Yawning, she checked the clock and couldn't believe it was almost nine. When she went in the other room, she found that the kids had been up for a while and had spread out their toys to play while waiting for mum. Hunger had finally driven Seb to wake her and she felt bad for oversleeping, but she still didn't feel very well. She kissed all the kids and then went to the loo. As she sat and contemplated how she was feeling, Ginny wondered if it could be her time of the month coming that was making her feel bad. Then she did some mental calculations and suddenly realized that she had a major problem. Her period should have already arrived. Actually, it was a week past. She had been so busy she had failed to notice. Letting out a few quiet curse words, her mind flew back over her times with Ross. She had been careful most of the time. Well, except for the first time and then one a couple of weeks after when the passion drowned out her logic. Neither should have been during her fertile time, but she supposed the first time had been close. Groaning, she knew there was only one thing to do. After a quick breakfast, she packed the kids up for a trip to the pharmacy. They seemed a bit puzzled when they returned straight back to the hotel, but then Ginny found some cartoons on the telly and distracted them while she went to take the pregnancy test. When it came up clearly positive, all of her carefully laid plans shattered and she dropped to her knees as she let out a single sob. She had thought her family was complete and she planned on going home in a month or so after seeing a bit more of Australia. Then there was Ross. He was a decent guy, but each of her children's fathers had been chosen carefully. Ross wasn't ready for kids and hadn't agreed to this like the others had. Damn, why did she have to go and forget the precautions? Dean was always telling her to be careful and now she had really screwed up.

After a good twenty minutes sitting on the bathroom floor, she finally decided that she just needed to deal with this and start planning. Washing her face, she knew the first thing to do was to get this confirmed. When she returned to the kids, their show still had a few minutes left, so she grabbed the phone book to look up clinics. She found one only a block away and called to book an appointment. The clinic was actually walk in and told her to come on over, as they weren't too busy. As soon as the kids finished their show, she packed them up again and made the short walk. An hour later her appointment concluded with the nurse proudly congratulating her. After a bit of calculations, she had her due date at the end of December. With her head still spinning, she took the kids for lunch, but remained a bit disconnected as she began to mentally rearrange her plans. After lunch, they returned to the hotel since she was in no mood to play the tourist. While the kids played in the living room, Ginny closed her door and decided to call Dean. Ross was still at work and this was not news to be delivered during work. It was mid-morning the previous day in Hawaii when Dean happily picked up the phone.

"Hi Ginny! I'm so glad you called. I've been wondering where you are and was thinking about calling. How are you liking Australia? Where are you now?"

"Australia is wonderful Dean. I'm in Melbourne."

"Alright, you sound down. What's going on? Did that guy Ross do something?"

"In a matter of speaking, although we're both to blame. Dean, I'm pregnant."

A loud explosion of air sounded from the other side and Ginny heard the distinctive sound of a chair scraping across the floor as Dean sat down.

"Damn, alright, I hadn't expected that. I take it that this wasn't planned then?"

"Of course not. Kiki's not quite four months old. I like my children close, but that's a bit too close. I only messed up twice and, judging by the time frame, it was the first time we slept together that was the problem. Honestly, it was so fast and frenzied that neither of us remembered any charms. Leave it to my stupid genes and the fertility of my family."

"Okay Ginny, I know you're upset, but you can manage this. I know it may change your plans, but you know you can count on Ken and myself. I don't know this Ross guy, does he support you?"

"I haven't told him yet. I just found out and he's still at work."

"Hmm, alright. Well, I'm glad you called me. I know you're upset, but it will work out. So, do you plan on still going home?"

"Not when I planned. I can't face the stress when I'm pregnant. I guess I'll wait until this one is born. Maybe go home in January."

"So, when are you due?"

"Tentative date is December 27th, give or take a couple of days."

Dean chuckled and Ginny wondered what was so amusing.

"Sorry Gin. I was just thinking. If this one comes anywhere close to that date, it means you will have two children born in the same year. That's a unique accomplishment."

Ginny groaned, she hadn't put that together yet.

"Damn, I hadn't thought of that. Anyway, I'll call Ross tonight. I don't expect him to be happy. I guess I have some time to see Australia. After that, I'm not sure."

"Well you can always come home to Ken and I. He's out right now, but I will give him the news when he gets back. I know he'll be surprised, but then he'll be as worried as I am. Do you need support? I can arrange an international portkey and come to you."

"Thanks Dean, but I think I need to deal with my accident myself."

"Ginny, a child is not an accident. Unplanned yes, but you didn't accidentally fall into bed with this guy. Now, I'm not lecturing. You're a grown woman and a very sensual witch. I know you have needs. Now those needs have led to another beautiful, if unplanned blessing. If you change your mind, you just have to give me a shout and I'll come."

Ginny knew Dean was right. This was why she had called him, for the calm and loving friend that she needed right now.

"Thanks Dean. I'll let you know. The call to Ross tonight won't be easy. I should probably let you go, but let me get the kids so they can talk to you for a minute."

The kids each took a couple of minutes to talk to Dean and then he gave Ginny a final reassurance before hanging up and leaving her with her thoughts. She decided that she would wait to tell the kids until she was a bit further on, so she set aside her worries as much as she could and spent the rest of the afternoon working on a lesson and games. They went out for dinner and she waited until they were asleep that night before she called Ross. As she dialed, she felt her dinner rebelling and it took all her willpower to let the phone keep ringing as she waited for him to pick up. Finally, he did.

"Ginny! How's Melbourne going?"

"Hi Ross. Melbourne is great. Honestly, I prefer Sydney, but it's still lovely down here. How is work going?'

"Actually, it's going really well. Our grant application is close to approval and I may have a new research project underway shortly. I'm quite excited."

"That's great Ross. Look, it's good to talk to you, but I called for another reason. Please sit down…now, there's no easy way to do this, so I'll just say this. Ross, I'm pregnant."

There was a long pause of completely dead air and Ginny wondered if he had hung up. Eventually though the silence broke.

"What the fuck Ginny? I thought you were done at four? When you told me about your family planning, you said you talk to the fathers first and let them agree. Dammit, I'm not ready for this. I told you that."

"Ross, this wasn't planned. Remember our first time? We didn't cast any charms, contraception or silencing. And you're a strong enough wizard you should be able to cast the charms yourself. We both let the passion get the better of us."

"Damn, damn, damn! I've got too much going on right now. Alright, fine, so what's your plan? Are you keeping it?"

"WHAT? I am not killing my baby! Look, if you don't want to be a part of this, fine. I prefer that my children know where they come from, but if you want to choose otherwise, that's fine. I won't require anything of you, just like I don't require anything from the other kids' fathers. You know, I am upset as well and I expected you to be upset, but now I'm really wondering what I saw in you. Look, if you want to grow up and deal with this at some time, then let me know. Otherwise I'll raise my child without you."

"Fuckitalltohell Ginny! That wasn't what I meant. Of course I don't want you to abort it. I know you better than that, but what about adoption? I mean, you've got your hands full already."

"Ross, I can't give a baby of mine up. Not after carrying them for nine months. I admire those who can greatly, but I just don't think I could. Anyway, I'll give you time to think on it and decide what you're going to do. By the way, I'm due December 27th. A bit of a late Christmas present I guess. Good night Ross."

"Good night…um…take care of yourself Ginny. I'll call you in a couple of days."

Ginny hung up and let the phone fall to the bed as she buried her cries in the pillow. She wasn't completely happy with this yet either, but Ross' reaction had been worse than she thought. Eventually her emotions sent her into an unsettled sleep.

o-o-o-o-o

 **By the way, the fairies tree in Fitzroy Gardens is featured in the wonderful story by Sarcastrow,** ** _Hermione Granger and the Quest for the Binding Stones._** **It's currently in progress and I highly recommend it.**


	56. Australia, Part Two

Chapter 56 – Australia, Part 2

The next morning Ginny woke feeling like crap with two hungry kids waiting at the side of her bed. Putting on her best face, she went to the loo and then fixed them a simple breakfast, turning on cartoons to keep them occupied while she contemplated what to do next. She had seen what she wanted in Melbourne and now had to decide what part of Australia to see next. Now that her trip home was delayed, she had more time. Her funds were still alright as well, supplemented by regular sales of her prints at Jason's gallery. With that in mind, she pulled out the rail map of Australia to contemplate her next stop. The country was huge and the rail was spread out, but it covered major cities and from there she could get a bus or other transportation if she wanted to go really remote, but she didn't think she would. Uluru was one place she wanted see and the closest stop to it was Alice Springs, the center of the country. She decided that would be a good place to head for and called to make a reservation. After talking to an agent, she realized she would need to go through Adelaide first and quickly decided to book a ticket to Adelaide first. She figured she might as well see the city and then book another trip in a couple of days. The train for the day was already gone, so she booked one the next day. With that done, she decided that she shouldn't stay in the hotel worrying all day and began to look through her brochures. She found one that was a half day tour to Phillip Island and called immediately to check on availability. She was lucky and was able to book the tour, which started with pickups just after lunch. The closest one to Ginny was at another hotel near Fitzroy Gardens. With a deadline in sight, she stopped cartoons for a few lessons and then got the kids ready and left to pick up lunch before joining the tour.

The tour took them out of the center of Melbourne and around the southeast, stopping first at a koala sanctuary. Here, she and the kids actually got a chance to touch koalas and she even got to hold one while the staff snapped pictures for her. They also learned quite a bit about the supposedly cuddly animals that could actually be quite dangerous. Thankfully, all the koalas in the sanctuary were quite laid back. The sanctuary also included other native animals, including offering a close view of a number of kangaroos. Moving on, they rounded the bay and crossed the bridge to Phillip Island. The first stop on the island was the Nobbies rock formation, where there was a wonderful mixture of fur seals, penguins and a variety of birds all vying for space. After spending a good bit of time there and taking lots of pictures, the next stop was Summerland Beach, which they reached just as the sun was setting. They didn't have long to wait before the large colony of little penguins began returning from a day at sea. They stayed and watched for about an hour before climbing back on the bus. After crossing off the island, the tour stopped at a buffet restaurant in San Remo before continuing for the hour and a half drive back to the city. Ginny and the kids were tired after the long day, but had all enjoyed it immensely and Ginny was beginning to settle into the news that she was going to be a mother of five.

The next morning saw them all up early to make it to the train station for their departure at eight to Adelaide. The train trip started much the same as any other, until about a half hour out of Melbourne when they passed a group of grazing kangaroos in tall grass. They went too quick for pictures, but all the kids were energized by the sight of the 'roos. After that the scenery was much the same with beautiful farmland, orchards, and vineyards. The train stayed in line with the coast, but a few kilometers inward, servicing many of the small communities that dotted the coastline between two of the largest cities in the country. They also passed by a small national forest, but couldn't see much more than thick trees. Further along, they passed a couple of large lakes and then the farmland continued. Ginny spent the long hours like usual with the kids, playing games and working on lessons in small stretches. They wandered occasionally to stretch, but none of the stops at the small stations was long enough to warrant getting off. At lunch they ate in the dining car, enjoying a surprisingly good ostrich curry dish.

Finally, shortly before six in the evening, they pulled into Adelaide. Forty minutes later, their taxi dropped them at their hotel on the edge of Nantu Wama park. After a quick look at the room, they went down the street for dinner and Ginny got her first view of Adelaide. The park across the street looked nice and the streets were wide and clean, but seeing much else in the growing darkness was limited. After dinner, she was happy to return her tired brood to the hotel and rest.

For her first full day in Adelaide, Ginny looked at several tours and picked one that took three hours in the afternoon and included a tour of the famous Haigh's Chocolate Factory. She and the kids slept in and then began their usual morning routine before leaving for the tour shortly after lunch. The tour also included the art gallery, university, St. Peter's cathedral, an overall history tour of the central downtown area, and a pass through North Adelaide, the original main residential center of the city. Adelaide was fascinating in that it was a planned city laid out on a grid that still maintained its original plan over a hundred and fifty years later. The tour was quite comprehensive and the chocolate factory was of course a big hit with everyone. The tour wrapped near the North Terrace and Ginny decided the kids needed to run a bit, so they went to Narnunnga Park. The park was one of the planned ring of parks around the center of the city, with Nantu Wama near Ginny's hotel also being part of ring. After a bit of time to play, they wandered down North Terrace and found dinner near the City Gallery before returning to the hotel.

The following day they visited the Festival Center, Art Gallery, and Rundle Mall. The city was pleasant and the design was interesting, but Ginny was feeling the need to get out of the big cities and see more of Australia. With that in mind, they returned in the late afternoon and she called and booked a reservation on the train to Alice Springs the following day. After reviewing the three travel classes, she selected the mid-grade which gave them a private cabin. She didn't want to try to keep track of four kids and arrange sleeping on reclining seats in a car full of other passengers. The cost wasn't cheap, but only Seb was old enough to cost additional. With the plans set, she headed downstairs to run a couple of loads of laundry to prepare for their travels.

The following day Ginny and the kids stayed in the room until checkout at eleven and then took a taxi to the train station. The train left just after noon and offered lunch as soon as they were onboard. The total journey to Alice Springs would take 25 hours and she was immediately glad she had opted for a private cabin when she saw how nice the train was. The food was also excellent as they began to roll north out of Adelaide, soon leaving the rolling farmland behind as the terrain changed into scrub. The kids soon settled, used to the routine, as the expansive view of the Australian outback rolled by. Later in the afternoon, the view changed as they passed the edge of the Flinders Ranges and Ginny gazed at the scrub dotted mountains.

That night they all left the cabin to eat a delicious three course meal in the dining car and the kids were remarkably well behaved, which Ginny praised them for. They were just returning to the cabin when Ginny's phone rang. She sat the kids down and looked to see that it was Ross. Taking a deep breath, she picked up, as well as casting a quick muffliato immediately around herself.

"Hi Ross. I'm a bit surprised to hear from you."

"Hi Ginny. I guess I deserve that. I know I didn't take the news well when we talked. I don't do well with surprises. I've had a bit of a chance to let my head settle and I know I need to deal with this. I've also had a talk with my dad and he knocked some sense into me, almost literally, and I want to apologize."

"You…you told your parents?"

"Yes. I'd already mentioned my girlfriend that I met in New Zealand. Our family is really tight and they'll support me no matter what. Anyway, mom and dad are actually thrilled. I honestly couldn't believe how excited they were. Anyway, I know this isn't ideal and I do feel bad that your plans are getting rearranged. I can't offer to take on being a full time dad. I just don't think I'm capable. But I will support you and I'd like to see the child."

Ginny paused and took a deep breath as the food in her stomach did a bit of a flip. She still wasn't entirely thrilled about this pregnancy, but hearing that Ross was coming around would be a big help. Still, she couldn't forget his initial reaction.

"Alright Ross, thank you. I'll be honest, you really hurt me with your reaction when I first told you. Maybe it was just pregnancy hormones, but I hadn't expected you to react that badly. I'll be happy to have you see the baby and we'll arrange visits periodically if that's what you want. I'm on the train from Adelaide to Alice Springs now, but I'll keep in touch and let you know how I'm doing."

"Alice Springs? Wow. You are definitely seeing the country. Look, I don't know what your plans are after Alice, but my parents would like you to come visit. This baby is going to tie us together and they've heard a lot about you. As you know, home for me is Southport, about an hour south of Brisbane and nine hours north of Sydney. I guess from Alice the best way to come would be to fly. I'll cover the cost."

Ginny wasn't sure about that idea, but then again, it wasn't like Ross' parents were to blame for his attitude. From the sound of it, his father hadn't been too happy with him.

"Hmm, I'm not sure what my plans are Ross. Give me a couple days to think on it and do some planning. I'll let you know. And thank you for calling. Even though I knew what we had was temporary, I do care about you. You hurt me, but I'd be happy if we can move past that and remain friends. For our child's sake."

"Thank you Ginny. Call if you need anything. Good luck in Alice. It's a unique place."

Ginny hung up and took a moment to collect her thoughts. Then she cancelled the local muffliato and looked at her kids. While they had been waiting, Seb had pulled out pajamas for everyone and laid them carefully on the seat. Meanwhile, Amaia had found her hairbrush and was trying to brush her hair. Wyatt stood chattering at his brother and then turned when he realized that his mum was watching him. He smiled a brilliant grin and Ginny's heart melted. The children really were her delight. This new one may not have been in her plans, but she suddenly felt that this all might just work out.

As Ginny prepared the kids for bed, a crew member came to convert the cabin, with a fold down bunk above and the seat converting into a double bed. She arranged the three older kids on the lower, with the boys on one end and Amaia on the other. Kiki slept in her seat and Ginny put her up in the bunk with herself. As everyone fell asleep, she did a final check on the kids and wondered how it would work once she had five. Well, she might have to put off travel until the kids got a bit older. Honestly, she knew she was at her travel limit with the four and when the new one came, Kiki would still be in a baby seat as well. As her mind churned, she did a few meditation exercises to calm herself so that she could finally try to sleep.

The following morning dawned with the sun slanting in brightly from the window blind as the train stopped in the small town of Marla. Ginny peeked out and decided to try to sleep a bit more. She slept for another hour, but then knew that she needed to get moving. She got the kids up and dressed and then went to the dining car for breakfast while the crew converted the cabin back for them. After breakfast, she worked on lessons as they pulled out of Marla and began the last few hours of the journey to Alice Springs. As the morning grew late, the occasional small settlements outside the window grew in frequency and Ginny knew that they weren't far. She began to pack up their overnight bags and then talked to the kids about where they were heading to. Around one in the afternoon, the train finally rolled into town and Ginny packed everyone up, glad to exit the train and truly stretch her legs.

The town wasn't overly large at 25,000, but it was the central hub for a huge expanse of outback that surrounded it, with over double that number actually coming to Alice Springs for regular supplies. The town center was just a couple of blocks and Ginny's taxi ride took only a few minutes to deposit her and the kids at Lasseters, a hotel, casino, and convention center. It was also the main hotel for the town and offered surprisingly good rates with more amenities than a lot of other hotels she had stayed at. After checking in, the kids spotted the pool of course, but Ginny distracted them and decided instead to cross the bridge and look around town. After a bit of walking through mostly quiet, dry residential neighborhoods, she had just decided to turn around when an older woman stopped to talk to them. After talking for a couple of minutes, Ginny learned that the business district was on the other end of town. Deciding she had seen enough and didn't want to taxi there, she turned back, thanking the woman. Once they were back at the hotel, she conceded and took the kids to the pool. As she sank into the cool waters, she agreed that they had been right about the choice of activity for the afternoon.

That evening Ginny spent a while after the kids were asleep looking through several brochures. Alice really didn't offer much in itself, but was more of a central base for exploring the outback. With that in mind, she picked an all day tour to Uluru that also included a look at the local aboriginal culture. With her plans outlined, she went to bed early, excited for new adventures.

The following morning, Ginny called the tour company first thing in the morning and learned that the day's tour had only two seats left. Thankfully, there were more seats the following day and she made her reservations. With a day in between, she decided on a couple of options. First thing in the morning, while it was still cool, she caught a taxi to the Alice Springs Telegraph Station Reserve. Situated in a protected area along the Todd River, the reserve offered a unique historical look at settlements in the area. It also included a number of hands on exhibits for the kids. Surrounding the reserve were several trails and she opted for one that was a loop of just over a kilometer. The day was beautiful with the temperature moderate and she enjoyed the time out in the unique wilderness. They finished the loop around lunch time and went to the cafe for a quick lunch before catching a taxi to the second activity of the day. The afternoon was spent inside at the Reptile Centre, where they got a chance to learn about the wide variety of reptiles native to the area. They finished mid-afternoon and returned to the hotel to rest before returning to the pool before dinner.

The next day, their tour to Uluru started early and Ginny picked up muffins and fruit to eat later. The bus left at six in the morning and she encouraged the kids to sleep some, as the drive to Kata Tjuta was nearly six hours. While she enjoyed the scenery, she also dozed a bit. A couple of hours into the trip, Seb woke and she passed out food to the kids. The tour offered small coloring books that detailed a bit of the local history and included aboriginal art, and soon the kids were engrossed. The tour arrived at Kata Tjuta shortly before noon and they took a short hike through Walpa Gorge as their guide told them the history of the area and the spiritual significance to the aboriginal people. As they walked, Ginny casually extended her senses and almost stumbled when she first felt the unique energy of the area. She wanted the kids to feel it as well, but the tour didn't offer them a chance to step aside. Soon they left the gorge and continued to the Aboriginal Cultural Centre, where they learned more about the art and traditions of the native people. Ginny picked up a couple of souvenirs and then they were directed to the nearby picnic area, where packed lunches were passed out.

After lunch, they continued on to the main attraction, Uluru. Just the sight of the edifice of rock was awe inspiring and it only became more so as they got closer. The bus pulled into a car park and soon they were hiking the easy Mala walk to the edge of Kantju Gorge. Ginny had picked the tour she did due to the fact that they opted for the easier walk versus a full hike. Still, she was not disappointed as she bathed in the wonderful energies of the place as their guide told them dreamtime stories from the local people. On the walk back, the guide offered them a chance to go at their own pace and meet back at the bus within a certain time, so Ginny hung back. Once the group was by and others were far enough off, she pulled Wyatt out of the stroller to include him as she coached Seb and Amaia through their meditations. Wyatt remained unusually quiet and seemed to be paying attention, which was enough for his age. Both the older kids did quite well and Ginny was happy with the exercise as they turned to rejoin the tour. A half hour later, the bus left to begin the long drive back to Alice Springs. They arrived back around eight and Ginny opted to eat at the resort before taking her tired children back to the room.

That night Ginny was climbing out of the shower when her phone rang and she was happy to see that it was Levi, who she hadn't talked to in over a month. Wrapping a towel around herself, she picked up and greeted him cheerfully.

"Levi! Hi!"

"Hi Jen. I hope this is a good time. It's early morning here, which is evening in New Zealand if I'm correct."

"Yes, it's evening here, but I'm in Australia now. Alice Springs specifically. The time is fine though. How are things in the publishing world?"

"Alice Springs, Australia…hmm…let me see…"

Ginny heard the familiar sound of papers being turned and the pause grew longer as she could imagine Levi trying to locate the small town.

"Skip the large coastal cities and look in the middle of the continent Levi."

"Aha! Found it. I must say, that looks to be in the middle of nowhere."

"Well, Alice is the central hub for a large expanse of nowhere. It's also the closest decent sized town to Uluru, which I just visited today. Truly spectacular. Now that you've located me, what's up?"

"I have fantastic news! I found out yesterday afternoon, but I try to consider your current time zone. Are you ready?"

"Sure Levi, please, you've kept me waiting long enough."

"Well, first, the latest book is doing amazing. It's been very well received, despite being somewhat long. It's done so well that it's pushing the first two books, which are selling more. That's fairly standard when a later book starts getting more attention and readers want to find out what happened before. Anyway, the publisher wants a reprinting, but not just a standard reprinting. With the demand for the first two books, they want to issue a box set. 50,000 initial run. I worked out a smashing deal for you for the three books. As you know, subsequent printings don't garner as much, but I think we still did well. Your take after fees and such is 137,000. If you accept of course? Oh, and we need to talk about box design."

"Wow Levi. Once again you're earning your pay. I can't believe that. Usual terms, nothing unusual? What about the box design?"

"Same terms. The box will be fairly standard, heavy cardboard with art to coordinate with the current cover art. You know that's been the publisher's choice so far, with final approval from you, which we'll need again. So, what do you think?"

"I think it sounds good, but there is one thing. I want an artist of my choosing to work with me on the box design. The covers have been alright, but there are a few things I'd like to change. I'm sure Dean can make the art blend with what we have currently."

"Hmm, alright. As long as the art is decent, I should be able to work that. Who is Dean?"

"Dean Thomas is Seb's father and we've been friends since I was twelve. We started dating when I was fourteen. His husband Ken is Kiki's father. He's an amazing artist."

"Alright, I'll add that to the terms. With final approval by the publisher once he finishes and he gets paid same rate as their other artists. Now, can you explain how Dean has a husband and a child with you and his husband also has a child with you? I understand your unique family, but I'm puzzled."

Ginny laughed.

"Yes, I called Ken his husband. Maybe not legally, but in every way that matters. I was at their commitment ceremony. Dean is a bit more fluid in his sexuality and he and I remain best friends and Ken is accepting of that. I wanted ethnically diverse children and Ken is Japanese Hawaiian and wanted the chance to have a child of his own, so he agreed to help me. Dean was completely supportive. I'm quite close with both of them and their home on Maui has become a base for my travels."

"Damn, alright Jen. I thought I was progressive, but you take it to another level. Anyway, call your friend and give him my information. We'll work out the details. First, where can I send the contract for your signature?"

"Well, I probably won't be in Alice much longer. Ken has been pushing me to use email. It's still new for me, but can we do the contract via email?"

"No, unfortunately it's not secure enough. I've had email for several years. I hadn't realized you finally got on board. I need your address. Tell you what, figure out where you will be in two days' time and call me back."

"Sounds good Levi. Thanks for everything."

Ginny hung up and decided to get out of her towel before making a couple of phone calls. She had been deciding where to go next and had also been considering Ross' offer from his parents. She quickly consulted a map and decided that Brisbane looked interesting and the Gold Coast was supposed to be gorgeous. With that decided, she first called Ross. He was thrilled that she was taking up the offer and thought he could meet her that weekend in Brisbane. That gave her four days yet. Next she called for reservations and was happy to get a flight the next afternoon. Finally, she looked through her guidebook and picked a neighborhood in Brisbane. Despite the late hour, she was able to secure hotel reservations starting the next night. She was going to call Dean, but a quick calculation told her it was early morning his time and she decided to wait and called Levi back instead.

"Hi Levi. I have an address for you. I'll be flying to Brisbane tomorrow."

"Wow, okay Jen. You've been busy for the last hour. Alright, go ahead and give me the information and your contract will be there in a couple of days. There's one other thing…"

Levi's long pause was a bit worrisome.

"Alright Levi, out with it. Wait, don't tell me. Another show?"

"Nice Jen. Now you're turning psychic. Look, I know you just made your latest travel arrangement, but the show I have in mind isn't for two months. It's in Seattle. If we get the artwork done quick, we'll have your box set ready by then. The timing is perfect."

"Hmm, alright. Same conditions?"

"Yes, first class from wherever you are. Although, when the bosses hear you're in Australia, that will give them heart palpitations. And your 5,000 bonus."

"Actually, I probably won't be in Australia in two months. I'll probably go back to Maui and take a break for a bit. Levi, there is something else I need to tell you. Are you sitting?"

"Shit. Yes."

"I'm pregnant. Yes, it's a surprise. Unlike the first four, this one wasn't planned."

"What? Damn Jen. Speaking of heart issues. How old is your latest? They're a bit close aren't they?"

"She's four months. And yes, they're close. If this one comes close to my due date, they'll be about eleven months apart."

Levi blew out a long breath and seemed at a loss for words.

"Alright, well if anyone can handle it, you can. Are you sure you'll be alright to do the show? So, if you are going back to Maui, you'll need tickets from there to Seattle?"

"Yes, I'll be fine at that time. And tickets from Kahului to Seattle would be great, but let's wait until we're a bit closer."

"Understood. Well, let me get the mail out and I'll be waiting for Dean to call about the art. You take care of yourself and all your little ones."

Ginny said goodbye to Levi and looked at the time. It was nearly midnight. Sighing, she brushed her hair and fell into bed.

When Ginny woke the following morning, she made a simple breakfast for the kids and then told them about the plans for day and that they would be flying again. They just looked at her and then redirected their attention back to their porridge. For her world travelers, it was all taken in stride. After breakfast, they worked on lessons for a bit and then checked out at eleven. Once she reached the airport, she was surprised at how quickly they moved through security, leaving her with over an hour before they were due to board. Thankfully, the small airport featured one restaurant and it served burgers. By the time they finished eating, it was close to boarding time and they were soon on their way to Brisbane.

They arrived in Brisbane at half past three and took the taxi to the hotel near the Queen's Plaza shopping center. Even though she had a new city to explore, Ginny was tired and opted instead to retreat to the rooftop pool, which had been one of the deciding factors in her choice of hotels. As she went to change the kids, she checked her phone and saw that she had a call from Ross that had apparently come while she was busy juggling luggage at the airport. She called him back and he picked up almost immediately.

"Hi Ginny. Did you make it to Brisbane alright? I realized when I called that you may have still been in flight."

"Yes, we made it. I had actually just arrived when you called."

"Excellent. Brisbane is a great city. I actually arranged a bit more time off and I'll be there a day earlier than planned if that's okay. I'll leave after work Thursday and arrive early morning Friday. I thought maybe we could spend the day in the city and then go home. My parents are excited to meet you. Does that plan work?"

"That sounds fine Ross. We're going to take it easy today, but I'll probably do my usual and take a bus tour tomorrow and then look around some."

With their plans set, Ginny turned back to the kids and changed them into swimsuits. They spent the rest of the afternoon in the water or on the sundeck before eating downstairs and going to bed early. While she was sunning, Ginny made a couple of calls and found a tour that she booked for the next day. She also talked to Dean for a good twenty minutes and discussed the artwork for her boxed set, which he was overjoyed about.

The next day was spent on the tour, which lasted an hour, starting from the nearby Post Office Square. From there, it circled Riverside Center, the stadium, Parliament, Anzac Square, several cathedrals, and a few other key sites of the city. Ginny made longer stops at the Queensland Museum, which had activities for the kids, as well as the maritime museum. Dinner that night was down at the wharf before returning to the hotel.

The next day they were up early and caught the bus out to Mount Coot-tha, where they went to the overlook to see all of Brisbane laid out below. From the overlook, Ginny selected a trail of a couple kilometers and the walk was pleasant, with the trail featuring a number of pieces of aboriginal art. After the mild hike, they looped back and caught the bus a short distance to the Planetarium. First, they grabbed lunch in the cafe and then attended an afternoon show in the Cosmic Skydome before then looking around the exhibits. As they prepared to leave, Ginny leaned in and whispered to her kids.

"When each of you goes to Hogwarts when you turn eleven, you'll get to study astronomy late at night from the top of a castle tower."

The kids all looked at her and Seb's eyes got big as his grin widened. He had really seemed to enjoy the planetarium trip and Ginny wanted to plant seeds for his eventual attendance at Hogwarts.

When they got on the bus, there were quite a few people and Ginny claimed two seats across the aisle from each other. One had another woman sitting there, but she gladly let Seb and Amaia sit next to her while Ginny sat with the two younger children. The woman appeared to be a few years older than Ginny and immediately struck up a conversation with the chatty little boy next to her. Ginny smiled, grateful for kind strangers, and began to admire the woman's impressive array of tattoos. When she saw Ginny looking, they started talking about their artwork and each was impressed with the other's. Ginny hadn't gotten her latest two countries added to her flowers and her new friend, Mila, insisted that she must visit her friend who did her work. Since the artwork was quite impressive, Ginny agreed and Mila immediately made a phone call. Before Ginny knew it, she and her friend were changing buses and were soon in the Spring Valley neighborhood. Mila led them to the small tattoo shop and introduced her friend Mikey. She actually had some coloring to be done on her sleeve and Mikey worked on her for about forty minutes while they all chatted and the kids sat in a corner coloring. Once Mila was done, it was Ginny's turn. Mikey was impressed with the work Ginny already had and readily prepared the needed additions. First, he added a kowhai flower for New Zealand. Although it wasn't official, it was common and he had inked a couple before. For Australia, Ginny had planned on a single flower, but Mikey made a suggestion and sketched an alternative that she immediately approved. The national flower of Australia was the golden wattle, but the country was vast with large states that were quite diverse. She had already separated the states of the US and his design included a secondary vine of smaller flowers that wrapped from one side of the kowhai and up around the golden wattle. The secondary vine included five flowers, with Ginny having seen all but two of Australia's states. For New South Wales, he inked a watarah, for Victoria a pink heath, for South Australia a desert pea, for the Northern Territory a desert rose, and for Queensland a Cooktown orchid. The design was well integrated and each flower was delicately executed. Ginny was thrilled with the end result and even happier when Mikey gave her a very reasonable price.

Leaving the shop, it was nearing dinnertime and Ginny convinced her new friend to eat with them. They caught the bus down to the riverside and had a delicious meal at a pub that Mila recommended. When Ginny skipped ale and cider, she explained that she was pregnant and Mila was noticeably surprised, impressed that Ginny was traveling with all the kids. They talked for a good while before separating after trading information and promising to stay in touch. Ginny then returned to the hotel and soon had the kids in bed.

The next morning Ginny was feeding the kids when her phone rang and she saw it was Ross. He was staying one floor up and she told him to come on down. He was there in minutes and the kids greeted him enthusiastically. Then he looked at Ginny and his smile widened.

"Merlin! Ginny, I've missed you. I hadn't realized how much until just now. And it's been too quiet without the munchkins."

"It's good to see you too Ross. So, what's the plan for the day?"

Ross sat down and accepted the tea she had made as they began to discuss plans. Since she had seen most of the historic city sights, they decided to explore outside the city and go to Mount Glorious. Ross also had one other idea for the day and posed it to Ginny.

"So Ginny, you were raised almost strictly magical. Did you ever get a chance to see a cricket match?"

"Um no. I've heard of it of course, but my sports experience is limited to Quidditch."

"Well then, my dad has box seats to the game tonight. He gets them through his company. He gave me first go, but has someone else waiting. Interested?"

"Sure. That should be an experience. You'll need to tutor me though."

Ross grinned and they had their day set. After breakfast, Ginny went to get the kids ready and Ross voluntarily helped out as he righted Wyatt's crooked shirt. He then turned to help Seb tie his shoes. Ginny looked at him with a bit of contemplation.

"Problem Ginny?"

"No. Thanks for the help. Usually you just watch."

"Well, I've been thinking a lot over the past couple of weeks. As my dad pointed out, I'm old enough to grow up and take some responsibility. Seems like I might as well get some practice before ours arrives. Wait, you're looking at me strange. Did I just mess up and slip?"

"It's okay Ross. I haven't told them yet, but you were vague enough that I don't think they understood."

Ross nodded and finished with Seb's shoe. They then left the hotel and Ross had them wait while he went to retrieve his car. When he pulled around, Ginny was surprised to see a large, dark red Jeep that was different from the university's. When he got out to help with seats, he was grinning.

"Did the university upgrade Jeeps Ross?"

"No, I upgraded vehicles. My little car really wasn't working for me anymore. It was fine when I was a student, but now as a researcher, most of the places I go are too rough for it. You like?"

"Yes, very nice. I like the color."

Soon they were loaded and Ross headed north out of the city. They stopped briefly at a grocery for picnic supplies and then continued on out of the city. As he drove, he talked a bit about their destination. Mount Glorious was just forty-five minutes from Brisbane and offered a unique rainforest retreat close to the city. Before they continued on to Mt. Glorious, Ross informed them that he had one other stop on the way. A half hour north of the city, he turned off the main road and followed the road along Cedar Creek. Soon they reached a park and Ginny saw why they had made the detour. The park was situated right on the creek and featured a number of rock pools. A couple of teenagers were already swimming and Ginny was glad that Ross had her put the kids swimsuits on under their clothes. They each gathered a couple of children and made their way down to one of the shallower pools. Once Ginny had the kids' vests on, they were in the water. While not warm, the water was tolerable enough and Ginny stripped down, as did Ross. She was wearing her usual bikini and had just started to get the first bit of a bulge. It probably wouldn't have been noticeable to those who didn't know her, but Ross did notice. As they stepped into the water, he came over and put one arm around her while his other hand reached to touch her belly. A knowing smile passed between them and Ginny knew then that everything would be alright. Ross wasn't just saying he was ready to take responsibility, it seemed he really was willing to embrace it. They stepped further into the pool and soon were surrounded by splashing children. Ginny held Kiki, who gurgled and laughed as Ginny floated her on the water. After about a forty minute swim, they had to move on and slowly climbed back up to the bank. As Ginny stood passing out towels, she looked up and noticed the teenagers who seemed to quite appreciate her bikini. Ross also noticed and came over to possessively put an arm around her while letting his hand stray to her bum. Ginny smirked and decided to ignore it. They then returned to the Jeep, cast some covert drying charms, and dressed again before continuing their journey.

They continued climbing into the mountains and came upon a small town that featured several small boutique shops, a couple of hotels, and a tour company. They stopped briefly at a craft stand on the side of the highway and then Ross cut off onto a smaller road as he began to wind them into the rainforest. Immediately the canopy closed in and the light diminished. Extending her senses, Ginny could feel a veritable city of creatures within the forest. The drive was quite pleasant as they twisted and turned through the forest and Ross explained that he was going to make a loop after they finished crossing through the middle of the national park. About a half hour into the forest, they pulled over at a creek when a parrot suddenly swooped by them. When they got out, there were a number of parrots in the trees and the kids were overjoyed. Ginny had her camera out and started taking pictures, glad to have a good telephoto lens. While she was busy with pictures, the kids were excitedly chattering at Ross about the birds when he suddenly quieted them and Ginny put her camera down to look over. Ross was pointing a short distance away where several small animals had stopped to look at them. The animals looked a bit like a small kangaroo, but different. Ginny's question was answered shortly by Ross as he whispered to the kids.

"Look guys. That's a pademelon. It's a marsupial like a kangaroo. That means it carries it's babies in a pouch on the front of it."

"Like Kiki's sling?"

Ross chuckled and looked at Seb before glancing at Ginny.

"Yes, Seb, kind of like a sling, except the pouch is part of their body and they carry the baby in there for months without the baby coming out."

Ginny walked over and kneeled down next to Ross. The animals were kind of cute and they didn't seem threatened by them. After a few minutes, they went back to the Jeep and left the pademelons and parrots behind. After about an hour winding through the lush forest, the greenery began to thin and the scrub reappeared. They soon found the highway again, as well as Lake Wivenhoe. Ross drove down the highway and along the lake for a ways and then pulled off a side road. Soon they were at a small, remote picnic area. They stopped for lunch and the kids splashed in the water for a bit before they continued on. They continued south through farmlands before turning east back toward Brisbane. As they got closer to the city, the suburbs increased. They arrived back in perfect time with just over an hour until the game started.

Ross drove straight to the stadium and they spent the time waiting for the game to start with him giving a tutorial on cricket. The game turned out to be very interesting and Ross was thrilled at the excellent match up. The kids also seemed to enjoy it and Ginny thought this was an excellent way to round out their time in Brisbane. At half past five, they all agreed it was time to move on, despite the fact that the game had several hours to go. Cricket apparently was a long winded sport and even Ross realized that the kids had reached their tolerance level. The good thing about leaving early was that traffic was minimal. Leaving the stadium, Ross took the highway south and they headed to his home of Southport.

They arrived in Southport an hour later and Ross pointed out a few sights, but was focused on the route home. Ten minutes later, they were in the suburb of Ashmore and he pulled up to a typical suburban house with a large, sloped front lawn and a sprawling, one level ranch house. As he pulled up the driveway, his parents stepped out the door and his mother began waving. Ross helped Ginny get the kids out and then led her over to make introductions.

"Hi mum, hi dad. This is Ginny and her kids, Seb, Amaia, Wyatt, and Kiki. Ginny, this is my dad Glenn and my mum Jane."

Ginny reached to shake hands when Jane pulled her into a hug. Glenn then did the same, although without the same vigor. Jane was practically bubbling over and was the first to speak up.

"Oh! It's so good to have you here. And the kids are all adorable, just like Ross said. Anyway, enough yakking, I know it's late. I'll show you your room while the guys get the bags. Dinner should also be ready shortly."

"Dinner!"

Seb's outburst brought a round of laughter and Ginny shook her head at him as she followed Jane inside. The room that she was led to was quite large and had plenty of space for a large air mattress, as well as a toddler bed that had been set up. It also had its own attached bath and would be more than adequate. Ginny thanked her hostess as Ross appeared with the bags and started to set up the crib. Once they were settled, Ginny followed Ross back to the main part of the house. She could have followed her nose though, as there was a delicious smelling roast just being pulled from the oven when she appeared. Ross set out some toys for the kids in the attached living room while Ginny took a seat at the counter when Jane insisted that she had everything under control. Ginny sat and talked to her and Glenn as the meal preparation was finished and she began to get acquainted with Ross' family. Once the food was ready, the kids were gathered as they all went to the dining room. The food was as delicious as it smelled and the Andrews family was easy to relax with. After dinner Ginny excused herself to put the kids to bed and called an early night after the long day.

The following day found Ginny being spoiled by a lavish breakfast as the entire family discussed plans. Glenn and Jane both had the day off and they were eager to show Ginny around the city. She was more than happy to have her own specialized tour, with the only request being an afternoon break for the kids. They left around nine and drove the short distance downtown. The Jeep was crowded, but Glenn seemed happy squished in the back between Amaia and Wyatt, while Jane sat next to Seb. Ginny didn't know which of the two of them talked more. They first went to downtown Southport and did a bit of a drive tour before a brief stop at Anzac Park. After that, they went south to the city of Surfer's Paradise as Jane explained that there were a number of smaller cities that made up the larger area known as the Gold Coast. On the way, they stopped at an Aboriginal art gallery. Ginny loved the use of color and dramatic forms in the art and she picked up a couple of prints that were a good size for putting flat in a suitcase. When they reached Surfer's Paradise, they followed the Nerang River as it began to diverge into a number of twisting canals. They then turned east and went to Broadbeach, where they found fresh fish and chips down by the water. After lunch, they stopped and let the kids play in the water for a while. The final stop for the day was inland at the Gold Coast Heritage Museum before returning back to the house since the younger kids were getting fussy.

While Ginny rested with the kids, Ross and his dad left to run some errands for a woodworking project his dad had ongoing. Ginny was awakened about a half hour later when Seb was done resting. She took him and gathered his lessons as they went to the dining room to work. Jane was on the patio and called them outside instead. Over the next hour, Ginny worked with her son and Jane watched them together. Ginny realized she was watching closely and looked up to smile at her.

"Sorry Ginny, I didn't mean to stare. You really are quite amazing. I've watched you with the kids all day and you're really patient. Ross mentioned that you were schooling them, but I had no idea how advanced. Seb's not yet five and already knows his letters and has started math. Also, was that French that I heard earlier?"

Ginny paused and stepped over toward Jane, casting a local muffliato as Seb kept his focus on his workbook.

"Yes. I want all the kids to be multi-lingual. I start French alongside English. Once Seb is five, I'll add Spanish. In the early years, I try to not push them, but make it fun and follow their interests. It helps that they're competitive with each other."

"Well, Ross was right. You are an incredible mum. I'll be honest, when he first came to us with the news he was really upset and scared. He told us about your family and your travels and I had my doubts. I'm glad we got a chance to meet you. I know my grandchild will have a fantastic mum. I'm sorry that Ross reacted badly at first."

"Thanks Jane. And as for his reaction, it's past now. He seems to have come to an acceptance and is willing to be a part of our child's life. That's all I ask of any of the kids' fathers."

"So, it's true that each of the others agreed beforehand? Do you see them often?"

"Yes. This one is my only unplanned pregnancy. I try to see each of them once a year at a minimum. I don't always manage, but we do talk regularly. Last Christmas I had all four of them together."

"That must have been an interesting Christmas."

"Yes. We had a bit of rivalry issues, but I made a point of putting a stop to that. Our focus has to be the children. Each child's father has agreed to be uncle to the others. I haven't talked to Ross about that yet. Honestly, when we first got together he didn't pay the kids much attention, but he's warmed up to them now. And since he arrived in Brisbane he's been making a real effort. You and Glenn must have really talked to him."

"Well, I let him know what I thought. This will be my first grandchild and I want to see him or her. Glenn really laid into him though. Ross has always been calm and carefree. We probably allowed it a bit too much. It really is past time for him to grow up. I adore my son, but I'm not blind to his faults. I suppose that's why you're not together anymore."

"Honestly Jane, I think we make good casual friends. I think if we lived together or were around each other for a long time, we'd drive each other nuts. The three weeks we traveled together was almost too much."

Jane nodded and smiled at Ginny as the conversation moved off the topic of Ross. Ginny felt good being able to have a down to earth discussion with Ross' mum. She then turned back to Seb and they worked on his lessons for another half hour before dinner.

Shortly before dinner, Ross' sister Marie arrived after a drive in from Kingscliff where she was managing a new beachside resort. She was a year younger than Ross and she and Ginny hit it off right away. Ross' baby brother Daniel was at school in Sydney and Ginny wished she would have had a chance to meet him. Dinner was a lively affair and Ginny and the kids fit in well with the open family. Eventually the night grew late and Ginny excused herself to get the kids ready for bed. Ross went to help and, once the kids were asleep, they left the room and went to the hall to talk about plans. Ross only had three days left before he had to return and Ginny was feeling like she was ready to return to Hawaii as well. As they finished talking, Ross leaned down to kiss her and suddenly Ginny found herself lost in his touch as they stumbled into Ross' room. She knew she really shouldn't let him think they had anything more and briefly pulled back.

"Ginny, what? Did I do something wrong? You seemed alright."

"I am alright Ross. I just don't want you to think that we have anything more than friendship. My hormones are raging and I would be quite happy to let you take me to bed, but not under any false pretenses."

"I understand Ginny. Friends with benefits only. You're just so damn beautiful it's hard to hold myself back."

"Well, as long as you understand, then there's no reason to hold back."

Ross grinned and suddenly Ginny found herself being picked up and dropped on the bed as Ross began to undress her quickly. As soon as he dropped his pants, he was on the bed and thrust into her in one swift, stroke. As Ginny suppressed a scream, Ross grabbed his wand and silenced the room. Reassured, Ginny didn't hold back as she rocketed through her first and then second orgasms. When Ross came inside her, she let go a third time. Once he was done, they rested only briefly before he rolled her over and took her from behind. They made love several times over a couple of hours and Ginny lost track of her climaxes as she marveled at his stamina and the amount of cum that dripped out of her. Ross may have a bit of an ego, but in some ways it was justified. He knew how to play her body perfectly. Sometime after two they were both exhausted and complete enough that she was able to stumble back to her room.

The next morning Ginny woke late, but felt wonderfully relaxed. Nothing like being shagged senseless to relax a pregnant woman. After getting the kids up and having breakfast with the family, she made the phone calls to book her tickets back to Hawaii. Jane looked sad as she listened, but Ginny promised that she would be back to visit. Once she returned home and no longer had to hide from the magical authorities, travel would be even easier. She finished booking her tickets and called Dean to update him on her schedule. Then the entire family gathered and went to Sea World for the day, which was of course a huge hit for the kids. When they sat in the front row and got soaked by the orca, Ginny didn't think she'd ever seen them so happy.

The last couple of days with Ross and his family were spent with outings to visit some of the smaller towns along the Gold Coast. They also spent time at several beaches and took a day trip to Springbrook National Park, where they enjoyed a couple of modest hikes to different waterfalls and rock formations. Soon Ginny's time with the Andrews was drawing to a close, as was her first trip to Australia. She was tired and ready to return to Hawaii, but she knew she would be back down under before long, especially since she would now have a child tied to the country.

On the morning of her departure, Glenn and Jane insisted on accompanying Ross when he drove Ginny and the kids to the Brisbane airport. Marie had to work, but had said her goodbyes the night before. The drive to the airport took just under an hour. When Ross dropped them off, Glenn and Jane both gave everyone long hugs and then Ross gave her a sweet, lasting kiss. Gathering up everyone and everything, Ginny gave one last wave as she stepped in the terminal to begin her long fifteen hour journey.


	57. Hawaii to Alaska

Chapter 57 – Hawaii to Alaska

Ginny landed in Hawaii and breathed a relaxed sigh as she smelled the wonderful crisp air scented slightly floral. The day was perfect for May and she quickly gathered up the kids and made their way to baggage claim. Dean and Ken were waiting and she found herself swooped into their arms. She had loved New Zealand and Australia, but it was good to be back. After gathering all of her things, they were soon on the road back to the house. The bedrooms were clean and Ginny settled her bags before joining the guys for an early breakfast. The flights and layovers had been fifteen hours, but with the twenty hour time difference crossing the dateline, it meant that she had left at nine in the morning and arrived at five in the morning the same day. The time switch was all a bit much and Ginny was quite tired, which the guys noticed. After breakfast and a bit of time catching up, she decided to take a luxurious mid-morning nap.

The next couple days were spent being lazy and getting adjusted. After her busy routine of traveling, Ginny relished the chance to relax. She continued to work with the kids, but also allowed plenty of play time. Seb was especially happy to be back and often couldn't decide between riding his bike or riding his toy broom.

During the first week, Ginny and Dean spent a fair bit of time working on details for her box set. The publishing company had sent a template and the task was more complicated than she had originally thought since the box would be folded from one piece of cardboard and the images for all sides had to be turned and blended so that the design worked together. Ginny was glad that she had pushed to have Dean do the work, as they were able to duplicate the overall style from her book covers while making a few subtle changes. With the work he had done before, they had the task finished within the week and sent the final off to New York. Two days after it arrived, Levi called to rave about the design and deliver the news that it had been approved. With six weeks left until the show, the rush job should give them the first 10,000 copies just in time.

With the box design done, Ginny turned her focus to her photography. She had all her latest film developed and began to sort through the pictures. With Dean and Ken's input, they selected a small amount that were good enough for the gallery. Ginny also got to work on her personal photo albums. It was a project that she had started in Florida and worked on sporadically. The couple of albums that she had completed had been included when Levi sent all her pictures from the RV, and she bought a new set to work on the copious additions. Her goal was to have them ready by the time she returned home after latest new addition.

Ten days after returning to Hawaii, Ginny made a trip with Dean to visit the gallery and see which of her pictures were currently on display. They also took a couple of new additions and Jason loved them all. Alongside a sunset shot of a lake in Canada now hung a picture of prismatic rainbows being formed as geysers spewed boiling mineral infused waters in New Zealand and next to that hung a picture of a serene Buddhist temple with a riot of fall colors. Her pictures were now ranging from 2,200 to 4,000 dollars. Jason took a 25% commission and each picture cost several hundred in printing and framing costs, but Ginny still saw a tidy sum. Even on her smaller pictures, after costs she would receive around 1,300. They were in the gallery in the late morning and Jason offered to take them to lunch, which they accepted after a quick call home to Ken, who was watching the kids. Over lunch, they talked about a lot of subjects and Jason seemed to be pondering something when he finally decided to just ask.

"Ginny, I have a question for you, but I'm a bit hesitant. You know I love your work and I'm happy to take whatever you or Dean can provide for me. I know you are busy between travels and being a mom. I don't want to pressure you, but since your publishing company is in New York, are you planning on visiting there soon?"

"No, I hadn't planned to. I haven't been back to New York since I signed my first book deal. I leave in about five and a half weeks for a show in Seattle. I'm thinking since its summer that I may pick up my RV and drive to Alaska. After that I'm not sure. I will be coming back to Maui to deliver this newest addition, but that's months ahead. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I'm part of an association of independent gallery owners and I have a friend in New York who I think you should meet. I haven't said anything to her until I talked to you, but I think your work would fit well in her place. Now though I'm wondering. You said you're going to Seattle? Would you be interested in meeting with a different friend I have there?"

"Sure Jason. Doesn't hurt to go talk. I wonder though, won't this hurt your business? Will I be limited on what I could show at other galleries based on what I've already sold here?"

"No on all counts Ginny. You and I don't have an exclusive agreement. Each of your prints is numbered and you've set a limit of no more than twenty copies of any one picture. That's quite restrictive, but it does make your work a bit more valuable. As long as you keep the numbering the same, I don't see an issue. And I'm far enough away that it wouldn't really impact me."

"Hmm, alright. Well, meeting with your friend in Seattle won't be hard. Let me think about New York. I may decide to go back there. I've got a lot of pieces I need to plan out."

"Excellent! I'll let Paul know. He has a gallery just off Pioneer Square. Let me know if you decide on New York. You and Darcy would get along great."

Ginny nodded, still a bit shocked at the idea of selling in multiple galleries. The rest of lunch continued with a discussion on recent renovations in Lahaina and wranglings going on in the city council. Once lunch finished, Dean and Ginny went home to relieve Ken of his childcare duties. When they arrived, the three younger kids were all napping and Ken was playing a geography map game with Seb out on the lanai. With everything well in hand, Ginny opted for a nap of her own.

The next month went by quickly for Ginny as she worked on multiple projects. As well as teaching the kids, exploring the island, organizing her photos, and planning on what pictures to show Paul when she got to Seattle, she also began to write the outline for a new book. She had read a couple of selections from the 'steampunk' genre and found the idea of mixing magic with early technologies like the railroad fascinating. For a couple of months, she had let some ideas germinate and began to put them down on paper. She wasn't sure if they would fully mature, but she felt better clearing them out of her head.

As the time for the sci-fi/fantasy show in Seattle neared, Ginny began to sketch out her plans for after the show. The show was held in the middle of June and lasted three days. After, she was going to talk to Paul. Then she planned on taking the RV on a road trip to Alaska, with stops to see British Columbia along the way. She had also been thinking about Jason's friend in New York and decided that with the RV she could drive to New York and maybe see some of Atlantic Canada along the way. She had a talk with Jason and he made a call to Darcy, who was open to seeing the photographer her friend raved about. Ginny thought the trip through BC and Alaska would take a couple of weeks, then a week to cross Canada and another week exploring Atlantic Canada, giving her a good month's road trip with flexibility along the way if she wanted to take longer.

A week before she was due to leave Hawaii, Ginny called Lora, the midwife who had delivered Kiki. She was surprised to hear that Ginny was expecting again, but agreed to stop by for an exam. She was at the house the next day and declared that everything was fine, even though the closeness of Ginny's pregnancies concerned her. Ginny also talked to her about the delivery and Lora was happy to do the delivery, determining that Ginny would once again deliver at Dean and Ken's house, which they were both quite happy with. Later that evening she called Ross and he was glad that everything was alright, but a bit upset that she would be delivering so far away. Ginny decided that was an issue that could be addressed later.

On June 20th, Ginny rose early and began to get the kids ready as she was due to leave for Seattle that afternoon. The morning was spent playing outside with Dean and Ken before they left for the airport at eleven. As always, the goodbyes weren't easy, but the guys knew that they would be back before long. The flight was five and a half hours, delivering Ginny and the kids to Seattle shortly before nine. The first class tickets that Levi had provided were a big help as the kids were able to sleep some during the flight. Unlike Japan, there was no guide waiting for them at the airport, but Ginny managed to get everything piled on a cart and find a taxi in record time. The hotel Levi had arranged for her was across from the convention center in the heart of downtown and the ride from Seatac only took 25 minutes thanks to the late hour and reduced traffic. The suite she was given was quite nice and she had the kids in bed within minutes of her arrival.

Ginny had one day until the convention started and the only thing she had that needed to be done was a brief meeting with the organizers to review her space. She accomplished that first thing in the morning and was happy that only minor changes needed to be made. As usual, Levi's specifications gave her a space that was easily enclosed with room behind her table for the kids to play. With everything looking good for the show, Ginny called Jason's friend Paul and he agreed to meet with her that afternoon. In the meantime, she walked down the hill a short ways to Pike Place Market. After an hour or so spent browsing there, she walked up to Westlake Center and had lunch before browsing the shops a bit more. At two she left the center and returned to the hotel to pick up her book of proofs and then called a taxi to take them to Paul's gallery.

They arrived at the gallery at a quarter to three and Ginny was immediately impressed with some of the work she saw. The place was very high end and she was a bit dubious about whether her work would fit the gallery. She did notice though that there was very little photography and the photographic work that the gallery currently had was abstract, which would mean that her work would at least be different. She gradually browsed her way to the back and walked up to the counter where a young woman was dusting a display case. Upon hearing that Ginny had an appointment, the saleswoman called Paul from the back and the man who stepped out was not what Ginny had been expecting. He was in his sixties at least with a stocky build and stark white hair and beard. Ginny thought he looked familiar and then realized what it was. Paul could have been a double for Ernest Hemingway. When he greeted Ginny though, his voice was soft and welcoming as he gestured her to follow him to the back.

"So Ginny…can I call you Ginny? Jason has told me a bit about your travels and your pictures. I'll be honest, it sounds a bit different than what I normally showcase, but Jason has good instincts so I'm willing to take a look. By the way, are all the children yours?"

"Thank you. And yes, Ginny is fine. All the children are mine as well. They all travel with me. I brought a book of proofs for you to look at."

Paul shook his head and looked at the kids, then he pulled out glasses and leaned in to look over the proofs. Ginny discussed each one that interested him, detailing when and where it was taken. They spent about twenty minutes going through them when Paul sat back.

"Alright Ginny, I must say that I am impressed with the breadth of your travels. The pictures are all quite good, but again, not really my area. I think though that for the sake of friendship, I'll take two of them on Jason's recommendation. I think I will try the picture of the boats on the canal in Bangkok and one of those unusual flowers from Cape Town. Those pictures are dramatically different and we'll see what the reaction is. If that sounds alright, we can discuss terms. I know Jason runs on a narrow commission, but things are different in the islands. I've got a lot more expenses in the city so my commission is 35%. I think we can start your prints at 3,200 each and see how we do. I know you're only in town for a short while, so I can give you a reference for a shop to do the printing and framing. I can pick them up from there if you've already left town."

Ginny blanched a bit at the commission, but she had known that Jason was quite cheap as far as galleries went. Even if she could make something, it would help. She nodded and finished discussing terms before signing the contract and taking down the information for the print and frame shop. Paul shook her hand vigorously once they concluded business and wished Ginny well. With the day almost done, she wandered the shops in Pioneer Square before calling for a taxi. The convention was paying all her expenses, so they ate dinner in the hotel restaurant before turning in early.

The following day was the first for the convention and Ginny was in her spot with time to spare as she made sure the kids were entertained and happy. Her new box set arrived and she was thrilled with the final product. The schedule was similar to previous shows, with three hours spent at the booth in the morning, a one hour lunch break, and then two hours in the afternoon, wrapping up by around three. At the end of her first day, she left the show and caught a taxi to the print and frame shop to get the two pictures ready for Paul. The convention ran for three days and the other afternoons were spent enjoying the city, including taking the monorail up to Seattle Center. The convention went quickly and the organizers were thrilled with the turnout. She also sold a good number of her box sets. Her agreement covered her hotel and food through the night of the last day, but then she would be on her own and she was ready to implement her plans. Levi called that night to congratulate her on a great show and let her know that he had received glowing reports.

The day after the convention ended, Ginny and the kids checked out and caught an airport shuttle down to Seatac. She had her RV in a storage facility near the airport and looked forward to claiming it once again. It had been a year and a half since she had left it, never realizing just how long it would be. She was a bit concerned about it and left all the bags before walking across the street to a gas station. After talking to a mechanic, they gave her a can with a gallon of fresh gas and advised that she drive it over to them to be checked. She did as instructed and thankfully the engine started after a couple of tries, but is still ran rough. She finished checking out of the facility and drove the short distance back to the gas station. They had one other vehicle that was being finished, so Ginny and the kids waited in the RV, where she opened all the windows to clear out the mustiness. Once it was her turn, she and the kids got out and waited while the gas tank was drained, oil and filters changed, and a few other items tuned up. It wasn't cheap, but the older man at the counter shook his head when he heard that she was getting ready to drive to Alaska on her own with all the kids and she thought he gave her a fair deal. The total time to get the repairs done was nearly three hours, but the RV was running much better by the end.

The first stop for them on the road was to find lunch, which they found near Renton. After lunch, Ginny went to clean up the kids and found that the water in the sink would only sputter. Figuring she had another issue due to leaving the RV for so long, she made a couple of calls and reserved a service call at Camping World in Burlington. An hour and a half later she pulled into the service center. After a fix for her water pump, as well as a cleaning out of her water lines, she was finally on the road again. It was already late afternoon so she stopped at an RV park on the edge of Bellingham that had a nice view of the Sound. She hadn't made as much progress as she had hoped to, but she supposed that issues were to be expected after being parked for so long.

After looking around Bellingham briefly the next morning, Ginny continued north to Canada. Customs was thorough, but went smoothly and even with the time spent at the border, she reached Vancouver, British Columbia in about two hours. After a brief drive to look around, she went south of the city to find the RV park where she had reserved space. Although it was a distance from the heart of the city, it was near a SkyTrain stop, which she used as soon as she got the RV parked and hooked up. Once they were downtown, Ginny followed her guide book to a nearby tourist information office and picked up a city guide, complete with walking tour. The tour covered most of downtown into Gastown and she spent an hour walking and reading the history to the kids before they stopped for lunch. After lunch, they finished the walking tour in another hour and then caught the train to Kits Point and the Museum of Vancouver. Dinner that night was eaten at the wharf before taking the train back to the RV.

The following day started with a trip to Granville Island to view the galleries and the public market before catching the train to Stanley Park. The park was massive and Ginny was glad when she located an information booth and picked up a guide. She walked for a while, admiring the beautiful gardens, when she happened upon a horse drawn carriage tour. Seeing the children become excited, Ginny decided that the tour would be a good idea after having only spent a brief bit of time trying to decide where to go in the park. The tour guide was quite kind and soon Ginny and the kids were enjoying a leisurely trot around the different sights. June was a beautiful month in Vancouver and everything seemed to be in bloom. Opting for a full tour, they were taken around the major sights including the Lost Lagoon, Siwash Rock, Prospect Point, and the lighthouse. The guide gave them a full history lesson as they went, including the stories behind the more than twenty sculptures and monuments in the park. The tour ended at Brockton Point, where they said their goodbyes and went to admire the selection of First Nations' totem poles. Ginny like the term 'First Nations' versus 'Native Americans' that was used in the States. The kids seemed to enjoy the dramatic faces and animals and the bright pigments used in the poles and Ginny took them to the side to talk about native peoples for a couple of minutes and how the poles were more than pretty decorations, but told the stories of the people. When they left the totem poles, they walked through more gardens and then found a small refreshment stand that offered hot dogs and fries for lunch. When they stopped, they were just a few hundred yards from the aquarium and Ginny decided that would be a good place to spend the afternoon.

The following day Ginny decided to make a brief stop in Chinatown and then drove out of the city, opting to take the highway through Stanley Park and crossing the harbor via the iconic Lions Gate Bridge to the north shore of Vancouver. A half hour up the road, she made her first stop at the Capilano Suspension Bridge. The bridge had been in place in various forms for over 100 years and offered dramatic views 70 meters above the Capilano River. Ginny took a number of pictures and the kids all seemed to love it and actually handled it better than many adults that they watched. After, they stopped at the small museum and then continued north. Their route took them north along Howe Sound as they skirted the mountains. Between the crystal blue waters on one side and the deep green of the evergreens on the other, the view was unsurpassed and Ginny drove at a leisurely pace with several stops to stretch and admire the views with the kids. At one stop north of Britannia Beach, they pulled off into a small provincial park and watched as a bald eagle swooped, searching for food before returning to its nest high on top of a tree snag. The kids all oohed as they watched the majestic bird and Ginny even managed a couple of pictures. They then continued north and began to swing east. A couple of hours outside Vancouver, they reached Whistler around lunchtime.

Whistler was a prime ski destination and was beautiful even in summer. Ginny made the town their lunch stop and wandered the quaint downtown, looking at galleries and stopping in a small museum. Before leaving town, she topped off her tanks and bought more groceries as she knew the terrain would get more rugged as she went.

After driving another couple of hours north along twisting mountain roads with endless views, the road descended to the valley floor and the small town of Lillooet on the Fraser River. The town was small, but it did offer an RV park, which Ginny decided to take advantage of. After parking the RV, it was a short walk into the small central area of town. There were a few shops that interested her, with plenty of evidence of the local First Nations people in the area. Stopping in one gallery, she had the chance to talk to Bea, an elder with the St'at'imc nation. The day was slow and the older woman enjoyed having an audience as she told Ginny a bit of her people's history. By the time Ginny was ready to leave with several purchases, over an hour had passed and it was growing dark. Bea liked the young woman and her well behaved children and asked Ginny to wait a moment before leaving. Bea made a quick phone call and Ginny found the native language fascinating. When Bea hung up, all was arranged and she insisted that Ginny and the kids accompany her to her daughter's house for dinner. Ginny readily agreed and was glad when the house they were going to was only a couple of blocks over. Bea's daughter Liana was warm and the evening was quite enjoyable with delicious food and new friends. They knew that Ginny was just passing through, but made her promise to keep in touch when she left that night.

Leaving Lillooet the next morning, they once again gained elevation as they continued north through the mountains, passing deep gorges, rushing rivers, and expansive wilderness. When they stopped for lunch at a pull-out near McLeese Lake, they had unexpected guests when a small group of elk walked by about twenty meters from them. The kids were ready to get up and run after them, until their mother stopped them and told them to admire from a distance. Ginny then got her camera and began taking pictures, while keeping a careful eye on the kids. The day continued and the drive was long, but Ginny had been prepared for it when she made her plans. When the kids grew bored, they did trivia games and listened to music. Gradually the highway began to turn west from its northern path and Ginny began to think about stopping for the day. As they moved north, the days grew longer and time became deceptive. Eventually she pulled over near the river at a small community called Fort Fraser. She was glad that she had prepared for a few nights without hookups as she used bottled water and gave the kids sponge baths to conserve water. The spot by the river was beautiful and she grilled some chicken for an easy meal after the long day. She had driven close to ten hours and resolved to not do that long of a day's drive again. For a treat that night, they made smores before turning in early.

The next morning started late as Ginny was feeling lazy and worked on lessons with Seb for a couple of hours before leaving their quiet little spot. Continuing on up the road, they followed the Bulkley River before crossing it and arriving in the town of Smithers. The town was picturesque and they stopped for lunch at a small, rustic restaurant where the waitress and a couple of local patrons all made a point of chatting with Ginny and the kids. The town was on a major highway and saw a few tourists, but wasn't a prime destination. Also, it wasn't a regular occurrence to have a young British woman passing through with four kids in tow. After lunch, they looked around the small downtown area and the local museum that focused largely on the mining industry in the area. After talking to another kind local at the museum, Ginny took her directions and found an RV park at the edge of town. Although she hadn't made much progress for the day, after the long previous day, she gladly stopped in the friendly little town.

Waking up refreshed the next morning, they left Smithers behind and made their way to the Alaska border. After nearly five hours of scenic, twisty driving, Ginny pulled off the main highway and followed signs to the Salmon Glacier Overlook. Despite the fact that it was June, the weather was cool and the wind blowing off the ice only made it worse. The glacier was dramatic though and Ginny took several pictures before returning to the main highway and driving north along the Bell-Irving river. After another forty minutes of driving, she found a scenic spot on the river and decided to stop for the night. Once again she pulled out the grill and relaxed as the daylight didn't even dim by eight in the evening. Just as she was getting ready to take the kids in for the night, a majestic sight across the creek stopped her. A mother grizzly bear and two cubs walked lazily down to the water, apparently unfazed by her presence. The kids became excited, but she quieted them so that they could watch. She also grabbed her wand and was ready in case the bears crossed the small creek. They seemed more interested in fishing though and the kids grew quite excited when the mother bear landed a large fish. They stayed and watched the bears for a few minutes and then Ginny sent the kids into the RV while she carefully put the grill away and cleaned up any trash or scraps that might draw the bears. While she felt the need to be cautious, she wasn't truly scared since the bears remained aloof and were truly a majestic sight to see.

The following day saw the highway take them almost directly north as the terrain grew even more rugged. They stopped for lunch at Porter Landing at the end of Deese Lake and the temperature had dropped noticeably again, although the day remained bright and gorgeous. She was closing in on eight hours of driving when she crossed into the Yukon Territory and took a slight detour east to the town of Watson Lake. The town was good size for the area at over a thousand residents and offered petrol and a good size grocery, as well as a semi primitive campground that allowed her to charge her batteries, dump her tanks, and refill her fresh water. The only major tourist draw in town was the Signpost Forest, which displayed thousands of signs over hundreds of acres. It was only a short block from the campground and she and the kids went to walk through it after dinner. They were now so far north that the sun only began to go down around eleven at night, making it difficult to get the kids to bed at their usual hour. Eventually they settled and Ginny went outside with her laptop to enjoy the late twilight. She was still outside around midnight when she spotted something strange. In the distance, there was a faint green glow on the horizon. It only lasted a couple of minutes before it flickered out, but she thought she had possibly just witnessed the famed Northern Lights. The next morning when she talked to the campground manager, Ginny's suspicion was confirmed and the manager was surprised as the lights did not usually appear in summer. He also tried to convince her to come back in winter when they lasted much longer and were much richer in color. Ginny thanked the kind gentleman, but didn't think any light show would cause her to brave the Yukon in winter.

Leaving Watson Lake, Ginny went west, twisting along the rugged highway and occasionally dipping back down into British Columbia and then back into the Yukon Territory. Her next destination was a bit of a side trip, Skagway, Alaska. She would stop there for her first view of Alaska before then going back through Canada to access the main bulk of the state. After around six and a half hours drive, they crossed into Alaska and Ginny's heart gave a small leap. They had made it! The drive into Skagway took another hour and then she was driving down the one central street toward her RV park near the marina. The town was small, but clean and prosperous, largely due to the cruise ship terminal. The central part of town looked like a classic western frontier town with its simple wooden buildings, although the dramatic mountains on all sides gave a unique perspective to the small village. They arrived in the late afternoon and Ginny had the RV set up quickly and then wandered the short distance into town to look around and plan the next day.

Ginny and the kids strolled the town for a while and stopped in the small Skagway museum, but it was obvious that most of the shops were in place to cater to the cruise ship traffic. She did pick up a free walking tour map at the museum that was provided by the local Chamber of Commerce. The real draw to the town was its place on the water and the scenery that surrounded it. With that in mind, she talked to a couple of tour companies and selected one that offered a day's boat trip to both see the glacier and go whale watching. With the light lasting so late in the evening, she did the brief historical walking tour and then found dinner down by the port, where they enjoyed delicious, fresh crab. After dinner, they returned to the RV park and Ginny tried to get to sleep early to be ready for her tour.

The tour started the next morning at 8:30 and Ginny was glad it was only a five minute walk from the park. The boat was modest sized and included eleven additional people with her and the kids, as well as a four person crew. Skagway sat at the top of the Inside Passage and the captain started down through the passage, maneuvering through the many islands as one of the other crew narrated the journey with both natural and local history. Ginny was glad that she had her tripod, which she was able to set up on deck and use her telephoto lens without having to worry too much about motion. The boat had some movement, but the passage was calmer than the open ocean. The tripod combined with the image stabilizer in the camera helped to steady her long distance shots as one of the first animals they spotted were bighorn sheep on the side of a mountain. They were a ways off, but she still managed a decent shot with her long lens. While she listened to the narration and took pictures, she was also keeping track of the kids and talking to them about what they were seeing. They of course just love the boat ride.

Not far out of Skagway, the boat turned into Chilkat inlet to view the awe inspiring Davidson Glacier. Ginny explained to the kids that it may look like snow, but it was actually ice and that the bottom of the ice was many hundreds of years old, a fact which made both Seb and Amaia's eyes grow wide. The next sight they slowed down for was a group of puffins along the coastline that Ginny managed a couple of good shots of. She was really glad to have the tripod and wished that she had found a way to take it with her overseas, but at the time it was just another piece of baggage.

The trip down the islands of Alaska continued with more awe inspiring scenery, but they went an hour without seeing more than a distant eagle. Then something showed in the water a short distance away and the boat slowed as their guide pointed out a pod of minke whales. While the tour was searching for humpbacks, the minke were often spotted as well and Ginny was happy with any whales, as were the kids. As lunch drew near, they rounded a point and entered Glacier Bay, where the captain stopped and let everyone admire the view while simple sack lunches were served. While they ate, they also got to watch the spectacle of a glacier calving and Ginny was on her feet to take pictures before sitting down with the kids again to explain.

After lunch, they left Glacier Bay and re-entered the main passage. A few minutes later they spotted their primary quarry when several large humpback whales showed themselves near the coast of an island they were passing. Even though they weren't very close, the sheer size of the animals was amazing. The kids had been looking a bit bored, but the sight of the whales perked them up again. After viewing the humpbacks for a bit, they rounded the island, which was their turn around point, and made their way back to Skagway. On the way back they weren't disappointed as they also spotted a pod of dolphins and two different groups of seals. The trip ended back in town shortly before four in the afternoon and for Ginny it had been a highlight of all her travels. After the tour returned, they got a bit of rest back at the RV, and then she and the kids ate dinner in a saloon style restaurant while she pulled out her map to show them where they were going next.

Leaving Skagway the next morning, she drove north out of Alaska and back into the Yukon Territory. Customs went quite quick and she reached Whitehorse in just over three hours. She knew the town was the territorial capital, but the size of the city at over 26,000 surprised her. After a quick look around town, she stopped first at the Yukon Beringia Interpretive Center, which showcased the natural history of the area. While there, she talked to one of curators about the town and learned quite a bit. When she left the center, it was lunch time and they stopped at a small cafe that made amazing venison chili. As she perused what the town had to offer, Ginny made the decision to spend the night rather than try to continue on as she had planned. That afternoon they toured the SS Klondike sternwheeler and then visited the Railway and Mining museum. Both attractions had interesting exhibits for the kids and their impromptu stop in the city turned out to be quite fortuitous. Leaving the museum, they drove a short ways across town and found an RV park for the night. When she settled the kids into their own beds for the night, Ginny once again was thankful for her RV that allowed a unique flexibility to her travels. She had missed it when she first went overseas, but had gradually adjusted and forgotten how much she loved her small home on wheels. When she went to sleep that night, she pondered what she would do with the RV in the future once she returned home to England.

The next morning she was on the road promptly at eight as they left Whitehorse behind and re-entered the dense wilderness. The route took them north and east through the mountains, skirting national parks and several lakes. The drive was beautiful, but long and Ginny did her best to keep the kids entertained. They made several stretch stops along the way at different viewpoints as well and lunch was eaten on the northern edge of Kluane lake. After nearly seven hours, they reached the border with Alaska and entered the main body of the state. Another hour and a half brought them to the edge of the Tanana Valley State Forest and that night they stayed on their own at a quiet spot along the Tanana river.

Their route the following day took them south and east and they drove to Anchorage, once again skirting a national park while winding through rugged terrain with views of glaciers not far in the distance. The drive took a bit over six hours without lunch and Ginny pulled into Anchorage at half past three that afternoon. Although she didn't know what day she would reach town, she had a list of a couple of RV parks and proceeded to the first. Thankfully, they had several slots available and Ginny had the RV hooked up and the kids packed up and ready to explore by a few minutes after four. They took the People Mover bus a short distance into downtown, getting off near the Anchorage Museum. They then spent the next hour and a half covering the main downtown area, which wasn't overly large. The city was laid out on a grid with east-west streets being numbered and north-south streets featuring letters, making navigation quite easy. After getting a feel for the city, they stopped at a small restaurant and enjoyed fresh, local salmon for dinner.

For her first full day in Anchorage, Ginny and the kids stayed in and worked on lessons before heading out in the afternoon to visit the Anchorage Museum. The museum highlighted both the history of the city as well as the state and included a theater that showed several short films about Alaska on rotation, which the kids loved. Although she had been planning on visiting the science center as well, the museum was quite comprehensive and took the entire afternoon.

The Imaginarium science center was their first stop the next day and kept the kids enthralled the entire morning. They left just after noon and walked through downtown a bit, enjoying the beautiful weather before stopping to pick up sandwiches and going for a picnic lunch in Delaney Park. Leaving the park, they walked to the nearby art museum, but only spent an hour or so there as the kids soon became bored. From there, Ginny decided to stroll along the waterfront for a while before catching the bus back to the park. Anchorage was a nice town, but she was ready to explore more of the famed Alaska wilderness and spent the afternoon doing laundry, playing with the kids, and planning the next leg of their journey. That night after dinner, Ginny went to the office and used the computer to check her email. She had received one from Darcy in New York asking if she was still interested in commissioning a couple of pieces for her gallery. That made Ginny ponder a bit and she wondered how the pictures that Paul had commissioned were being received. He had called her several days after she left Seattle to let her know they were ready and he had picked them up and put them on display. This and other thoughts had her contemplating the next leg of her journey.

The next morning, Ginny pulled out of Anchorage and headed north toward Denali National Park. Before she left, she made a couple of calls and was glad to be able to book a reservation at a campground. From Anchorage, she drove about two and a half hours to Talkeetna and took about an hour to look around the quaint town and fill up on petrol since the campground she was heading for was primitive and she knew she'd be running off of generator. From Talkeetna, it was almost two hours additional drive before she turned off the main highway and entered Denali. They stopped at the visitor's center to look at displays and pay the entrance fee before continuing on for another half hour into the park to the Savage River Campground. The campground was basic, but the views were amazing as she drove carefully along the paved but rutted road. They reached the campground in mid-afternoon and setup was minimal since they didn't have hookups. Amaia and Wyatt were still asleep from the drive, so Ginny took Seb's lessons outside to the picnic table to work and enjoy nature.

They ate dinner around 6:30 that night and then Ginny opted to follow a recommendation from the ranger at the visitor's center and packed up her brood for the easy two mile Savage River Loop hike. The sun was just beginning to lower on the horizon when they left around eight and the ranger indicated animals should be coming down to the river to drink. The first few minutes of the hike were beautiful, but the only animals they saw were a couple of snowshoe hares. Then they rounded a bend and Ginny had her camera ready as they watched a large herd of moose at the river. The kids were as entranced as their mother and Ginny knelt down to tell them what the animals were and explain a bit about them. After a few minutes, they walked on, leaving the moose behind and just enjoying the wilderness. The next animal they came across was a small lynx a distance off in the trees, and Seb's immediate cry was 'kitty!'. Ginny suppressed a chuckle and held her oldest son back as she explained the difference between wild and domestic kitties. She did manage to get one picture of the lynx before it finally ran off. The rest of the hike didn't offer any more sightings, but Ginny was thrilled with what they had seen.

The next morning, Ginny and the kids were at the front of the campground when the first shuttle bus of the day drove by and they caught a ride to Toklat River, approximately 38 miles up the road and deep in the park. The shuttle buses weren't guided tours, but they did allow for unscheduled stops and let people hop-on and off as they wished. Within the first hour of the drive, a group of Dall's sheep were spotted and the driver made a five minute stop for everyone to take a look. The same would happen two more times during the three hour drive on the now gravel road, once a stop for brown bear and another a stop for a second group of Dall's sheep. They reached the Toklat River campground around half past eleven and Ginny and the kids left to hike one of the nearby trails. As they walked by the river, they were treated to a sight of frolicking otters and decided to stop and have lunch perched on the embankment above while they laughed at the funny animals. After lunch they hiked for another hour, gradually looping back to the campground as they spotted several deer and watched as a hawk swooped by. The bus wasn't back yet, so they sat on a bench to wait. A couple of minutes later, a small bird cautiously stepped toward them and began pecking the ground. It looked like a pheasant to Ginny, but much smaller. Flipping through her park guide, she identified it as a willow ptarmigan. Remembering that they had some leftovers from lunch, Ginny pulled out a few crackers and broke them up as she handed pieces to the kids to throw. As the cracker crumbles hit the ground, suddenly another five of the small birds appeared. The kids were thrilled and the rest of their wait on the bus was spent feeding the birds. Thankfully, the bus arrived just after the crackers ran out. The three hour drive back to their campground was just as memorable as the initial drive. On their first stop, the driver pulled into the perfect overlook to get views of Denali. A short ways down the road they saw another herd of elk. Finally, just before they reached the campground, they got a flash of a coyote who ran by the side of the bus as a grey blur. It was nearing dinnertime by the time they returned and Ginny was glad for a reprieve after the long, but amazing day.

As she was fixing dinner, Ginny's phone rang and she was amazed at the reception she was receiving. She saw that it was Javier and picked it up quickly.

"Hi Javier. How are things?"

"All usual here Ginny. I'm fine. How are you? And where are you?"

Ginny laughed.

"I'm tired, but doing well. We're in Denali National Park in Alaska."

"Alaska! Wow. I guess this is the right time of year for it. So, how long are you there for?"

"Actually, this is probably my last day. I think I want to head back to the east coast. I haven't seen my publishing agent in forever and I have a gallery owner there who is interested in seeing my pictures. I've seen a lot of Canada, but not the Atlantic states and I think that should be my next go."

"So you're planning on driving from Alaska to New York? That's a really long drive. I understand why, but please don't overdo. I worry about you out in the wilderness with just the kids."

"Thanks Javier. I am planning on limiting my days. It helps to have the RV so I can stop wherever. I can usually go two or three days on my tanks and generator. Which brings up something else I've been considering. Before you sold your BMW to your buddy in Charlotte, I know you investigated shipping it. Can you tell me how much it would have been and how it works? I left my RV behind for a year and a half and now that I have it back, it really feels like my first home. I think I want to ship it to England. I don't think I could just sell it."

"And again another surprise, although I understand. The cost to ship the SUV would have been around 900 US. It's probably more now with increased security. For an RV, I'd estimate two or three thousand. Do you really want to do that? What will you do with it once you get it home? Britain isn't that big."

"I know, but I was thinking that when I get back to England I'll probably rent a house and then maybe I can park the RV and use it for guest space. I do have a few men who'll be coming to visit their children. I know it's a lot of money, but I really want to keep it."

"Hmm, alright. I tell you what, once you get somewhere to ship it, let me know and I'll cover the cost. I haven't given you anything to help lately. And it sounds like it's in my interest as well since it will be my guest room someday."

Ginny laughed.

"Alright, I appreciate it. I still need to work on a few details. First though, I have a long trans-Canada drive."

With the RV questions out of the way, Ginny and Javier talked for a few more minutes before he wished her well and admonished her once again to be careful. She then returned to dinner preparations. Later that evening, she spent a good bit of time plotting her road trip back east. It was going to be long, but she planned on going straight through until she reached Quebec since she had seen a good amount of the route already. She also tried to keep her time on the road each day limited to eight hours.

With all the plans in place, they pulled out the next morning and headed east to exit the park. On the way they were treated to one last view of a few moose before arriving back at the main highway to begin what would be Ginny's longest road trek yet. The highway took her north first before turning east and passing through Fairbanks. She drove around the town for a half hour or so before stopping for petrol and then continued on east with a bit of southern drift as she got her last views of gorgeous Alaskan wilderness. She had been on the road just over eight hours when she passed back into the Yukon Territory. Checking a map when she made the border crossing, she continued for another twenty minutes to the small town of Beaver Creek. She stopped near the creek for the night and then left the next morning to truly begin her long trans-Canada drive.


	58. A Trans-Canada Journey

Chapter 58 – A Trans-Canada Journey

Ginny's first full day back in Canada was spent pushing east as she zigged and zagged between BC and Yukon. She stopped in Whitehorse for lunch and then kept on with only brief stretch stops at scenic points. An hour after passing the small town of Teslin, she reached her eight hour drive time and found a nice spot along Swan Lake in BC to stop for the night.

For day two of her trans-Canada trek, Ginny continued east and crossed back into Yukon. Her petrol was starting to get worrisome and she wondered if she would need to use the extra can that she kept stored in her under storage. She had known there would be long stretches of empty road and had prepared, but she hoped it wouldn't be necessary. When she reached the junction of two highways and was due to turn south, she continued east a couple of kilometers to the small town of Upper Liard, which thankfully had a single petrol station. It wasn't cheap, but it wasn't like she could argue.

With her tank full and feeling better, she turned back to the junction and began to head straight south back into BC. She drove for another few hours, stopping at scenic points to stretch and eat lunch. There were several lakes that were especially picturesque along the road. As she closed in on eight hours, there were no towns for a while, so she pulled up next to the river on the edge of the Ningunsaw Provincial Park. The spot was peaceful and afforded views of the park and a couple of nearby peaks.

Day three dawned and Seb asked for the first time how long they would be driving for. He hadn't shown an interest before, but now that he had, Ginny pulled out her maps and showed them where they'd started, where they were, and where they were going. When she finished, she thought she saw him roll his eyes. Then he went and flopped onto the couch and reached for his seatbelt. Ginny just shook her head and knew she had to push on. As she drove, she tried to keep the kids entertained as she ran number drills and trivia games. She had also picked up a children's guide to Canada when she was in Whitehorse and had Seb read a couple of pages at different points during the trip. Leaving their spot on the river, they continued south to Telkwa, where they stopped to refuel. Ginny reached her eight hours as she passed through the town of Vanderhoof. When she looked at that map and saw they were close to Prince George, she continued on. The drive time was closer to nine hours for the day, but Prince George was a good size town with a couple of RV parks and more amenities.

After a brief drive around town, Ginny found an RV park with full hookups and pulled in for one night. It wasn't far from the center of town and they were able to walk to a local pizza restaurant. Knowing that the kids were putting up with a lot of driving, she decided to see what the town had for kids. After talking to their waitress, she discovered that there was a seasonal mini-golf location another block and a half further on. She made that their next stop and, even though it was getting late, there was still plenty of light as she tried to control three kids with putters. Eventually they got through all eighteen holes, but she didn't even try to keep score. The next morning she decided on one other stop before they left town and drove a short distance across town to the Exploration Place, a local science museum. The kids were thrilled of course and she hoped it would help them on the long stretches of driving that they still had. They ate lunch in town and then left immediately after, headed east once again.

The road turned southeasterly for a while before then turning north a bit as it followed the natural landscape and rivers. There was regular traffic, but none of it was heavy and the road was fairly decent as Ginny made good time and crossed into Alberta. After passing through the lush forest of Jasper National Park, she picked a place along the river near the tiny town of Hinton to pull over and stay for the night after five hours of driving through the afternoon.

Day five of the long trek saw them leaving their secluded spot by the river and heading for Edmonton. They passed through the large city about three hours later and stopped on the east side of town for petrol and supplies before moving on with future goals in sight since they had already seen Edmonton on Ginny's last Canadian tour. Several more hours saw them pass into Saskatchewan and Ginny felt they were making good progress, even if she couldn't completely eliminate the kids' boredom. They reached the town of Saskatoon after about eight and a half hours and Ginny was able to find a centrally located RV park. After a brief time driving around, she decided that the larger city called for a bit more than a pass-through and booked two nights. That night she grilled burgers and relaxed with the kids as they looked out at the nearby river before calling it a night.

The next morning everyone slept in until eight and then Ginny packed everyone up as they headed out to see the city. After picking up a few brochures, she decided to first visit the Museum of Antiquities, which highlighted the history of the area. After a couple of hours spent there, she called for a taxi and had the driver take them on a brief tour of the central area of town. Saskatoon was the provincial capital with nearly 300,000 in the metropolitan area and it offered neat, well ordered streets laid out in a letter and number grid pattern. The tour took about 45 minutes and their driver dropped them at the Forestry Farm Park and Zoo. The zoo was small, but thrilled the kids all the same. It took them about two hours to look around before then walking to the nearby Forestry Park and playing on the large and elaborate playground. Eventually the kids tired out and Ginny called for a taxi to take them back to the RV park.

With day six having been a relax day without any driving, Ginny had goals to make on day seven when they left Saskatoon. The route took them almost straight east as they passed into Manitoba and reached Winnipeg shortly before her deadline. Having already been through the city, Ginny drove a bit farther out of the city to a small farming community nestled in the middle of the expansive fields called Paradise Village. She found a spot on the edge of a small park and pulled over to stay for the night.

Day eight saw them reaching Ontario, where the farmlands dwindled to make way for the rough wilderness and copious lakes. Their route dipped a bit south, taking them toward Lake Superior and Ginny's goal for the day, Thunder Bay. She had like the town before and it was close to the distance she needed for the day. She reached the RV park after just a bit more than seven hours and did not mind a bit of an early stop.

Although she liked the town, Ginny pushed on the next day as she crossed the vast expanses of Ontario. Her end destination of Quebec City was just one more province away and she was as ready as the kids to stop somewhere for a while instead of driving constantly. That night she reached her goal near the tiny town of Cochrane and found her usual spot near a park to stay for the night. That night she talked to Dean and he was concerned at how tired she was, but was glad she wasn't far from her goal. She assured him that once she reached Quebec City, she planned on staying for a bit.

The next morning they left Cochrane early and made it to the province of Quebec within an hour. Once they crossed the border, they began to head south toward Montreal, where they would then catch the road heading back north to Quebec City. Pacing herself, Ginny didn't quite make it to the large city and instead stopped in the suburb of Mont Tremblant.

With the end in sight, day eleven pushed onward as Ginny drove north of the center of Montreal and parked for the night, even though Quebec City was her final goal. She had read about it and seen a couple of pictures and it intrigued her. Still, she felt she would be negligent to just pass Montreal by. Early the next morning she drove into the center of the city, which was difficult with an RV, and found non-garage parking. From there she walked to Victoria Square and saw what she was looking for, a hop-on/hop-off tour. She caught the bus, bought tickets, and settled in to ride the full loop to get a good look at the city. From there they went to the Place Ville Marie, Latin Quarter, and Chinatown. Leaving Chinatown, they wound a circuitous route through the large buildings of downtown while the history of the city was narrated. After going by several museums, they ended at Mount Royal Park and the circuit began again at Dorchester Square and continued into Old Montreal. Leaving the tour, they visited the Musee des Beaux Arts and then picked up lunch from a food truck and ate in a nearby park. After lunch they took the bus to the top of Mount Royal to get a good view of the city on the beautiful July day and visited the historical chalet there before catching the bus back close to where they were parked. They left Montreal at a quarter past two and Ginny made a mental note to return someday. She knew the city had more to offer, but Quebec was close and in her sights. When she went to strap the kids into their seats, she heard Seb groan and promised him that the drive wouldn't be much longer.

Leaving central Montreal, they caught the road heading northeast. The drive took just shy of four hours before Ginny gratefully pulled into an RV park south of downtown Quebec City, just across the St. Lawrence River. After she was hooked up and had the tanks emptied and/or filled after a couple of days on their own, she made dinner and they ate at the picnic table, glad to finally relax. It had taken eleven days to cover the 7,300 kilometers. She knew a professional could have done it in half the time, but she still felt proud of herself and her steadfast kids. She praised them at dinner for their patience and promised that they would not be driving far again for at least a week. After dinner, they played games outside to enjoy the pleasant evening before calling an end to the day.

For her first full day in Quebec, Ginny opted to spend the day touring and talked to the manager of the park, who insisted that the old town could only be seen properly on foot. With his guidance, she gathered the kids and caught the bus across the river to the old section of Quebec City. She left the bus near Notre Dame Cathedral and gradually looked around the beautiful city with its very French architecture. She and the kids walked a short distance and soon she found a stand with tourist information as the RV park manager had told her. She went to talk to the guide at the booth and her proficiency with French made the older gentleman grin. His French was slightly different, but still close to what Ginny had learned in Europe. She booked a walking tour that was due to leave in an hour and went to tour the interior of the cathedral while she waited.

The tour began at ten and included two other couples along with Ginny and her kids. Seb and Amaia were walking with Wyatt and Kiki in the stroller. It was now July and Ginny had just reached the halfway point in her pregnancy and was just starting to show. The guide looked at her and the kids and remarked that he would try to not walk too fast. They toured the Upper town first, including the Cathedral, City Hall, Esplanade Park, Parliament, Parliament Gardens, and portions of the old City Walls. Near the walls, they stopped at a small cafe for lunch and everyone was allotted one hour before the tour continued. From there they proceeded to the edge of the Plains of Abraham park and then continued to the Citadel. The tour was quite interesting and their guide, Marc, was well versed in the local history as he narrated each stop. They didn't go into any of the buildings, but instead focused on a general overview. This worked for Ginny, as it would give her an idea of where to visit on future days. After leaving the Citadel, they walked a few blocks to the funicular train that took them down from the cliff to the riverside and the area called the Lower Town. The lower part of the city was the original settlement and the streets were quite narrow and the buildings were much older. Marc led them to the Place Royale and then Vieux Port. The tour ended at the small Notre-Dame des Victoires church around half past three.

When the tour finished, Ginny tipped Marc well and then wandered around the Lower town, taking a while to look through the galleries of the Quartier Petit Champlain before taking the funicular back to the Upper Town. For their last stop of the day, she and the kids visited the Quebec Experience museum before catching the bus back across the river to the RV park. It was early evening by the time they were back and Ginny was ready for a break as much as the kids were.

The next day Ginny re-established her routine of half days and opted to spend the morning quietly with the kids before heading downtown later in the afternoon. They visited the Cathedral of the Holy Trinity and then shopped along the Rue de Tresor, where Ginny picked up a couple of pieces of art. From there they stopped briefly at the Ursuline Museum and then walked back to the Citadel, where they went inside for a full tour. Finally, they visited the Chateau Frontenac. They ate dinner at a restaurant overlooking the lower city and watched as the sun began to lower on the horizon.

The next day was dedicated to Lower Town, which Ginny loved the feel of and thought she could wander for hours without being bored, but the kids thought otherwise. While there, they visited the Musée de la Civilisation. While the day was interesting, she knew the kids needed a break from history, so the next day she booked a river tour that took them to Montmorency Falls and back. The following day they visited the Musée National des Beaux-Arts, which featured not only art displays, but also several hands on projects for the kids. After the art lessons, they were back at the park early and Ginny decided to work on laundry before they left the city.

After a week in Quebec City, Ginny felt it was time to move on and the kids seemed fine with the idea now that they were well past the long road trip east. She started out early the following morning and took the highway northeast along the river before heading east again, skirting the border of Maine as she went southeast and entered New Brunswick. While she knew she could make the city of Moncton in a day, she wanted to see more than just the main highway, so just south of Bath she left the main road and went east before turning south through a large forested area that was dotted with farms. She went slower than usual, as she enjoyed the drive and stopped in several small towns on the way. Everywhere she went, the people were welcoming and she marveled at the differences between all the areas of Canada, which brought to mind something else she would ponder for a couple of days.

When she reached the small community of Durham Bridge, she was feeling quite tired despite only having driven six hours. Glad once again for the freedom of her RV, she decided to pull over at a spot near the river when she saw a nearby tractor and worried that she might be on private property. Getting out of the RV to stretch, she waved at the tractor and soon a sprightly old man hopped off and headed her direction. He greeted her in French and she answered him in kind as he gave her a gap toothed grin. It turned out the property was his, despite the major road going down the middle of it. He could see how tired she was though and graciously gave her permission to park for the night.

Later that night, as she was wrestling Wyatt to get his pajamas on, the lights in the RV flickered and then she heard a strange popping noise as they lost all light. Groaning, she gave up on the shirt and left Wyatt in just pants as she reached for a drawer and grabbed a flashlight. Going outside, she opened the compartment that accessed her generator and tried to reset it, but it was quite warm and obviously something was wrong. She knew she could run off batteries for a short while, but didn't want to risk not being able to start the engine in the morning. At least dinner was done and the kids were close to being in bed. She closed the compartment with a sigh and went to complete bedtime rituals in the dark. The kids just thought the flashlights were fun and that their mother had created a new game for them. Eventually they were asleep and Ginny retired as well.

The following day Ginny was feeling better after a good night's sleep and left her pleasant spot by the river earlier than usual as she went south to the city of Fredericton. The first stop in the city was breakfast and then she began to look for an RV repair. After talking to a mechanic at the gas station, he recommended she continue on to Moncton. The drive only took about two hours before she arrived at the city that was a hub for the maritime provinces and was good size at nearly 70,000. She stopped at a gas station as she entered town and was directed to an RV center not far away. It wasn't her ideal sightseeing spot, but the staff was all kind and worked her into the schedule. The rest of the morning was spent walking around the RV sales area as she drooled and marveled over some of the fantastic buses and newer class C's. Still, none seemed as cozy as hers. It may be getting a bit banged up on the edges and it had an occasional problem, but it was the first home she had bought herself and she had decorated it for herself and her family. Three and a half hours later, the generator was repaired. A small leak in the grey water line and a gauge problem were also fixed. Finally, she had them change the oil and tune up the engine after the long drive across Canada, which amazed the mechanics when she told them about her trip. It wasn't cheap, but she was reassured that the RV was in good shape for a while. Finally, around mid-afternoon, she pulled into an RV park just north of town.

With the bus service not being as extensive, Ginny opted to call for a taxi and have the driver give them a brief tour of town. The driver who showed up was named Claude and he was quite enthusiastic to show his city. He drove them for an hour and Ginny got a good feel for the city, which was fairly modern except for a small downtown area that appeared to be late 1800's to turn of the century brick buildings. When the tour ended, Claude dropped them off near Riverfront Park. The park offered a nice playground that the kids enjoyed for a while before they went to find dinner. After dinner, they caught a taxi back to the RV park.

That night after the kids went to bed, Ginny looked through brochures and only found one other place she was curious about in town, Magnetic Hill. The hill was an optical illusion where what appeared to be downhill was actually not and a driver would need to accelerate to go downhill. The concept was intriguing and she thought it would be interesting to see. The other place that she needed to visit was a local clinic for a checkup since it had been over a month. She didn't have a local directory, so set that aside for the night and decided that after a trip to Magnetic Hill, they would leave Moncton the next day.

The following morning Ginny was up early and fed the kids a simple breakfast before unhooking the RV and leaving the park. Before she pulled out, she stopped in the office to look at a local directory and found a clinic that could see her in an hour and was on the east side of town that she would be passing through. With that settled, she left and drove about fifteen minutes north to Magnetic Hill. As she drove, she explained to the kids what they would be seeing. When she reached the site, it was indeed intriguing and she couldn't believe what her eyes were telling her as she accelerated to keep the RV moving. The kids didn't quite understand, so she pulled over to the side and got a ball out that she rolled down the side of the road. While it appeared the ball should move away from them, it actually came straight back and Seb and Amaia both turned to look at her in amazement.

After the brief demonstration they moved on and she looped around to the other side of the city to find the clinic. She was a couple of minutes early, but they took her in right away and once again the nurse seemed amazed that she was on her own with all the kids. Everything checked out well except that her blood sugar was a few points higher than the nurse would have liked and advised her to watch what she ate. Ginny nodded, but thought that it was most likely due to the large quantity of fruit she ate at breakfast. The nurse also did an ultrasound and was able to tell Ginny that she was expecting another little girl. Ginny was thrilled, although not surprised. As with her previous pregnancies, she always had an intuition on the sex. With that good news, Ginny thanked the nurse and belted everyone back into their seats as she drove east and left Moncton.

The drive east out of Moncton took about an hour before they reached the Northumberland Strait and began to cross the 12.9 kilometer Confederation Bridge to Prince Edward Island. The bridge was truly amazing for its sheer length and Ginny marveled anew at what non-magical engineering could do. When she reached the actual island, Ginny turned north instead of heading the opposite direction to the capital. Before she explored the more urban side of the island, she wanted to see the more remote parts and her first destination was the North Cape. Her route took her on the main highway going north and east across the middle of the western side of the island. Much of the island was cultivated farmland and small towns in between, but the air was heavily scented with the tang of the sea that was not far off to either side. The drive to the North Cape was pleasant at about an hour and a half. Passing the town of Tignish, the terrain gradually became less cultivated. The north tip of the island received a barrage of heavy winds that made it the ideal spot for harnessing wind power and investigating new ways to harness and use the wind. She reached the Wind Interpretive Center about three hours after leaving Moncton and found a nice spot near the trailhead overlooking the water to set up a picnic lunch.

Once bellies were full, they made their way into the center, which included a number of interactive displays explaining wind power. Ginny learned almost as much as the kids and was impressed at how well it was laid out. The center also included a small aquarium featuring local marine life, which was of course popular with the kids. After a brief stop at the gift shop, they left a bit after two.

Driving back down the main highway, when she reached Tignish, Ginny diverged and took a smaller highway that ran along the eastern coast of the island and afforded wonderful views. She stopped at several points along the way, including at a good size pond where there were a collection of what appeared to be ducks. After consulting the local wildlife guide that she had picked up at the gift shop, she found that they were actually mergansers and explained to the kids that there were a lot of different types of waterfowl and that not every bird that swam could be easily classified as 'duckie'.

Continuing down the coast, they reached the Jacque Cartier Provincial Park and were able to get a partial service hookup site for the night. The park was close to the water and also offered a nice playground, making it ideal for the kids. After a bit of time playing in the water, Ginny insisted on a break and then took the kids to the playground before fixing a simple dinner. They ate as they watched the sun set on the water and Ginny looked around the table at her amazing family. As her eyes stung with unshed tears of happiness, the life inside her gave a few flutters and she knew she had a couple of tasks for the evening.

That night as she put the kids to bed, she delivered the news to the kids that they would be getting a new baby sister near Christmas. Amaia was excited, Wyatt seemed unsure and Seb just shrugged, having been through this a number of times before. With the news being fairly well received, they turned their attention to the book that Ginny had purchased earlier in the day. Since they were on Prince Edward Island, she had seen in the guides that the book _Anne of Green Gables_ was a big tourism draw and the farm from the book was on the other end of the island. Not having read it, but having been told that it was a classic for kids, Ginny purchased a copy and started to read it to the kids. Once they began to fall asleep, she set it aside and moved to her bedroom. With the door closed, she made a call halfway around the world to Ross. It was mid-morning Sydney time and Ross was at work as expected, but answered cheerfully when he saw who was calling.

"Ginny! Gods, it's good to hear from you. I know you're busy, but I was going to call soon if you didn't. How are you? How are all the kids?"

"We're all doing well Ross. I know it's been a while. It took me a long eleven days to drive from Alaska to Quebec. I'm on Prince Edward Island now."

"Wow. That is a hell of a drive. So, you're exploring Canada for a while?"

"Yes. I'm seeing the Atlantic provinces. After Prince Edward, I'll go to Nova Scotia and maybe Newfoundland. Then I'll head back to the States, starting in Maine and working down to New York. I have a gallery owner to talk to there and I haven't seen my literary agent in forever. Once I finish in New York, I think we'll all be ready to fly back to Maui. Anyway, I called because I have news. I had an ultrasound today and the baby looks great. I have pictures that I'll drop in the mail tomorrow."

"Really? Brilliant. I honestly can't wait to see. So, I have to know, can they tell what we're having? Is it too soon? Do you want to know?"

"Actually, yes they can tell and I already had a good idea. I've had intuition with each of my pregnancies. So, do you want to know?"

"YES!"

Ginny chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"It's a girl. You're going to have a princess."

"A girl? Wow. A girl. Really? Wow. Fantastic."

"I'm glad you're happy. As I said, I've had the intuition for a while so I wasn't very surprised. I've been thinking about names and I wanted to talk to you about my idea."

"Sure. Brilliant."

"Well, as you know, the other kids' names reflect their heritage, where they were born or conceived. I want a good Australian name, but that's almost as hard as picking a good American name since the country is such a melting pot. There is one name though that is very much tied to Australia that I love. I like the name Matilda."

"Matilda…of course…definitely reflects Australia. I like it. So, what about a middle name?"

"I don't have that yet. I'm glad you like Matilda. Maybe you should help me with the middle name."

"Actually, I do have an idea there. It's a family name. Five generations of women in my family have used it. You know of course that my mother's name is Jane. Well, my sister's middle name is Jane. My grandmother's middle name is Jane and my great-grandmother's first name was Jane. And it goes a couple more back from there. I've been thinking that if the baby was a girl, I'd like to carry on the tradition."

"Hmm, alright, that makes sense. That is quite a history. Matilda Jane…I like it. It goes well together."

"Matilda Jane. Yes, I really like it too. Then it seems she has a name?"

"Definitely. Now I can talk to her properly, especially when she starts to kick me."

Ross laughed.

"Thanks Ginny for including me on this. I know I took a while to come around. Wait until mum hears, she'll go ballistic. Be prepared for a flood of baby goods once you have a mailing address. Or she'll probably just send them to Hawaii."

"Well, let her know that I still have plenty left from Amaia and Kiki. And I'm glad you're choosing to be involved. Thank you."

"I'll tell mum, but I don't think it will help. Now, what time is it there? I think it's late. Do you need anything? Oh, that reminds me. I deposited some travel funds in your account about a week ago."

"Yes, it's getting late here and I do need to get to bed. I haven't checked the account in a while. Thanks for the help. Petrol is especially expensive here."

They said good night and Ginny hung up. She then put her hand to her belly and began to talk to Matilda.

The following day saw Ginny deciding to bypass lessons as they left the park and headed southeast toward Charlottetown. Rather than taking the highway through the middle of the island that she had used the previous day, she instead selected a less used road that stayed closer to the eastern coast and afforded views out to the strip of barrier islands a short distance off shore. The drive was beautiful as they passed through small seaside villages and enjoyed the perfect July weather. When she reached a narrow point in the island, she took several smaller roads to wind her way across to the western side of the island, crossing near Wellington until she reached the larger highway on the other side. Her destination was a unique attraction that she had seen in her guide book, the Bottle Houses. The houses were three small buildings that had been built out of 25,000 bottles by an elderly lighthouse keeper. The bottles were laid flat and cemented together to form the walls. The variety of sizes and different colors used formed patterns within the buildings. When Ginny and the kids stepped inside, the sun shone through the walls and the entire space danced with color. While in one of the buildings when they were alone, Ginny meditated with Seb and Amaia for a few minutes and all three were soon grinning. The space had a unique and beautiful energy that went beyond the visible and she knew that this unique art project had truly been a labor of love.

After visiting the Bottle Houses, they continued along the western coast, through Summerside and smaller towns. In almost exactly two hours, they reached Charlottetown, the capital of Prince Edward Island. While the city was a good size, it still wasn't huge and there wasn't a regular form of public transit, so Ginny parked the RV in a lot near the west side of town and made a few phone calls. She found a taxi company that was willing to give her a tour and showed up a few minutes later. Her driver was an older gentleman named Eugene who was quite merry and eager to talk about the town and island. His accent was a bit different and took a few minutes to get used to, but soon Ginny settled into it as she listened to his narration as he drove toward the center of the city. They started at City Hall, then the Province House, St. Dunstan's Basilica, and Confederation Landing. At any point that Ginny was interested, Eugene would pull over and wait for her to take pictures. At the Basilica, he helped her get the kids and stroller out so that she could visit the church. When they reached Confederation Landing, he pointed out a good place for lunch and left her for about a half hour. After lunch, they visited the Armoury, Connaught Square, and Victoria Park. To finish the tour, Eugene drove them through an old neighborhood of historic Victorian era homes before delivering them back at the car park where Ginny had left the RV. She thanked Eugene and gave him a tip, which she thought was probably unexpected by his reaction. He wished them well and left with a jaunty wave.

It was now late afternoon and Ginny drove northwest toward Cavendish and the famous farm that inspired the book _Anne of Green Gables_. There was a campground near the site and they arrived a bit after four. The kids were thrilled when they saw that the campground had a pool and that was the first stop once the hookups were done. After a bit of a swim, Ginny put the younger kids down for a brief nap while she grilled outside. Matilda was moving a bit and Ginny put a hand to her belly as she talked to her daughter. That night, as she put the kids to bed, Ginny read from the book and told the excited kids that they would actually be visiting Green Gables the next day.

As promised, shortly after breakfast the next day, Ginny and the kids followed a short trail from the campground to the famous farm and took the tour. While interesting, it didn't take them more than a couple of hours. The highlight for the kids was the small petting zoo and getting to feed the goats. Ginny thought the goats smelled, but the kids were thrilled. Once their visit was done, they returned back to the campground and checked out.

Leaving the area of Green Gables, they continued along the northern coast to the far end of the island, East Point. They then left the highway to take the road out to the famous lighthouse. They ate a picnic lunch on the grounds and then visited the small gift shop, which featured a number of interesting local crafts. After one more look at the rough waters off the point, they turned and left the scenic vista. Driving from the end of the island, Ginny continued back through Charlottetown and across the Celebration Bridge. Her destination was Nova Scotia and there was a ferry that would shorten the time, but they only took smaller vehicles. After crossing the bridge, she headed east and soon passed into Nova Scotia. Continuing on past seaside villages and lush farmland, she made it to New Glasgow and stopped at an RV park outside of town for the night.

In the morning they pulled out of the park and drove into New Glasgow to look around the decent size town. After enjoying a pleasant walk along the tree lined riverside, they returned to the RV and headed west across the province to a special destination that Ginny had read about. Forty minutes along, they drove through the charming town of Truro and then continued along the highway that skirted Cobequid Bay. In a bit under two hours since leaving New Glasgow, they reached the Fundy Geological Museum.

The kids were thrilled as soon as they entered the museum and saw the large dinosaur skeleton. The museum was a bit out of the way, but was completely worth it, as it was well laid out and had excellent interactive exhibits. Ginny enjoyed it as much as the kids and found herself learning as well. After a couple of hours, they stopped in the gift shop where Ginny picked up a number of educational resources, and then exited the museum. After a short drive back along the bay, Ginny pulled over at a small picnic area for lunch before continuing back around the bay, through Truro and onward to Halifax. The drive into the capital took about two and a half hours. Halfway through the drive, the copious farms began to thin out as they passed through a couple of protected wilderness areas and the land grew rougher with thick stands of trees laced with a myriad of creeks and ponds. They passed through several nice villages before reaching their destination at half past three, an RV park just west of Dartmouth, on the east bank of the river across from downtown Halifax.

Ginny pulled into the park and all the kids were sleeping so she quietly took care of the hookups and then setup her laptop at the table outside. A few minutes later, Seb appeared, the first to wake as usual. She set aside the laptop and worked on a couple of lessons before waking the other kids and taking them to the pool for an hour or so before dinner. She knew they had a city to see, but that would wait until the next day.

The following morning Ginny called a couple of tour companies before breakfast and selected one with an afternoon tour, deciding to resume her half days schedule. After an early lunch, she packed the kids up and took the bus to the first tour stop, the Citadel. After a half hour on the Citadel grounds, the tour proceeded by the Old Town Clock to the Maritime Museum, the Waterfront, Halifax Public Gardens, and then on to the other side of town and the Fairview Cemetery. Along the way, the tour looped through a couple of the old Victorian neighborhoods close to the center of city. The cemetery was the last stop and was more interesting than Ginny had anticipated, thanks to an excellent tour guide. One area that was particularly memorable was dedicated to the victims of the Titanic disaster. The kids of course hadn't heard of the disaster, so Ginny gave them a brief explanation and made a mental note to find a good book on the subject to include in lessons. Once complete, they were returned to the center of the city at just after five. Ginny decided to walk down to the waterfront, where she had seen a number of good restaurants. As she looked around several shops, she saw a company offering harbor cruises and went to inquire. The cruise offered several options and she booked one for the next day. Then she selected a nearby restaurant with a lobster special and decided to treat herself and the kids.

The next day Ginny stayed in with the kids for several hours, but then caught the bus mid-morning and headed straight for the waterfront. Before her afternoon harbor cruise, she wanted a better look at the Maritime Museum, since the maritime industry was the life blood of the city. The museum had a number of interactive exhibits and ended up being quite fun for everyone. After a quick lunch of fish and chips, they made their way to the cruise, which was on a 130' schooner. Ginny had told the kids they were going on a boat, but not what type and they were all awestruck at the large ship with its masts and rigging. The cruise lasted for a couple of hours and sailed along the harbor to Point Pleasant Park, then around Georges Island and up the Dartmouth side of the harbor before turning back to the Halifax side before the bridge. Along the way, the sights along the water were narrated, offering a unique viewpoint to the city's history. Once the cruise was done, Ginny and the kids went back to the park for a swim and rest before dinner.

That night Ginny pondered if she should stay in Halifax another day, but she thought that she had gotten a good feel for the city and seen the main sights she was interested in. With that in mind, she began to plot her route and contemplated visiting Newfoundland. The ferry information she had indicated she could take the RV, but it wasn't cheap and the crossing took twelve hours. Looking at what there was to see, versus her other alternative of going on to Maine and down into the States, Ginny opted for the latter after a fair bit of debate with herself. She did want to see a bit more of Nova Scotia, specifically the Cape Breton area and made that her next destination. The following morning she had the kids up at a good hour and announced they were hitting the road again. The kids seemed fine with that after having had a couple of days break from driving, which she was glad for. Rather than take the main highway that would take her up the middle of the province and back through New Glasgow, she opted for a smaller highway that hugged the eastern coast.

Ginny continued up the coast for a couple of hours, enjoying the beautiful day and the incredible views as she passed through seaside towns like Ship Harbour and Popes Harbour. When she reached Taylors Head Provincial Park, she pulled off the highway and followed the park road through the scrubby dune grass to a crescent of white sand beach. She barely had the kids changed into swimwear when they were out the door. The water wasn't as warm as she liked, but the kids didn't seem to mind and the waters were calm. A few others were out, but the park seemed to have little traffic, at least on a week day. After an hour and a half at the beach, she finally rounded up her family and continued on back to the highway. The highway cut inland for a bit and then found the coast again. Near the town of Liscomb Mills she found a park near the river and served lunch before continuing up the coast. Soon the road diverged from its general easterly route and headed straight north and inland to the town of Antigonish. She looked around the town for a bit, especially the architectural buildings that made up St. Francis Xavier University. Leaving Antigonish, the road turned east and she crossed the bridge to Cape Breton Island.

Once they reached Cape Breton Island, Ginny continued north to Hunters Mountain and then turned west, starting along what was known as the Cabot Trail, a loop of highway that wrapped around a large portion of the island. The road started by crossing the island until it reached the coast near Margaree Harbour. She continued to hug the coastline, which at points dropped off in stomach churning cliffs. Whenever there was a pullover, she stopped to take pictures and fully admire the view that she couldn't completely focus on while driving. Soon she passed into Cape Breton Highlands National Park. The road along the coast in the park was a stunning blend of coastline meeting forest. A short ways into the park, the road turned inland and submerged completely into the trees. Ginny was driving moderately when she suddenly braked and did her best to pull the RV over as she quickly unbuckled the kids to see a herd of moose that were a short distance off in the trees. After taking a couple of pictures, they continued through the beautiful park, emerging near the town of Pleasant Bay as they turned west and skirted the northern edge of the park.

Ginny continued to follow Cabot Trail, as it ducked in and out of the park, but always offered incredible views. Feeling weary, she began to contemplate where to stop for the night when they reached the small village of Neil's Harbour. After a quick look at the lighthouse, she spotted a small seaside restaurant and decided that, since it was already six in the evening, she didn't want to cook. The restaurant was small, but the owners were overjoyed to have a young family stop in their small establishment and soon Ginny and the kids were gorging themselves on several types of seafood from the day's catch. Tina, the wife of the owner, talked to them near continuously throughout the meal, offering plenty of local history laced with a fair bit of gossip. She and her husband Milton lived just across the road from their restaurant and, when Ginny asked where she could park her RV for the night, Tina insisted she stay in their parking area near the trees. Grateful for the hospitality, Ginny readily agreed and moved the RV to the spot she had suggested, but only after eating a large slice of Tina's blueberry cake.

The next morning Ginny was awake at six to get an early start to the day and was just getting the kids dressed when a knock at the door signaled Tina's arrival. She knew they had a full day ahead and insisted that they stop over at the house for breakfast. The mention of food perked up the kids and Ginny happily accepted. A half hour later, she was seated in a crowded farmhouse kitchen while Milton piled large, thick pancakes and slabs of ham onto their plates. Tina talked almost as much as the night before, but Ginny did get a bit into the conversation and her hosts were both impressed with her extensive travels. At a quarter of eight, they were all sufficiently stuffed and had to bid their new friends goodbye with hugs and promises of future postcards before making their way back to the highway.

Cabot Trail continued south along the water until it rounded a bay and cut inland for a bit before finding the coast again near the town of Baddeck. Here she pulled off the highway to stop at the Alexander Graham Bell National Historic Site. They spent a couple of hours at the museum, which fascinated Ginny as much or more than the kids. Since she had decided to live mostly non-magical, electricity had intrigued her. It was as magical as anything in the magical world as far as she was concerned. The museum was quite well laid out, with a number of exhibits for the kids. It also housed quite a few actual artifacts from Alexander Graham Bell's workshops. When they left, she drove on down the coast, officially leaving the Cabot Trail behind. A short ways down the road, they stopped near Bucklaw at a small picnic area for lunch. That afternoon they drove down the center of Cape Breton Island and, forty minutes later, crossed the channel into the main part of Nova Scotia. From there the route took them back through New Glasgow and Moncton and then back to the coast to the town of St. John, New Brunswick, on the Bay of Fundy. That night they camped at Rockwood Park just north of St. John. After the kids were asleep, Ginny consulted her guidebook on the city and checked her map to make plans for the next day.

The following morning, Ginny drove into St. John to look around the good size town. She started in the old town and visited the New Brunswick museum, Loyalist House, and King's Square before crossing the throughway across the water to the west side and visiting the Carleton Martello Tower National Historic Park. After visiting the west side of St. John, they left town and drove along the bay to the border with Maine and made their way to the crossing point near St. Stephen. The crossing went smoothly with only a cursory check by the guard who ducked into the RV and looked around, being greeted by several friendly children. He laughed and passed them on through and Ginny found herself back in the States.

o-o-o-o-o

 **A special thanks on this chapter to NSValleyGirl for suggestions on where Ginny should visit in Atlantic Canada. I included what I could and I hope I captured the essence of this beautiful part of the world. A quick note on Newfoundland. I had planned on Ginny going there, but with a 12 hour ferry each way, the cost, and what is accessible there for young children, I opted to forego it. I was planning though to have her visit the town of Gander and give a mention to their role in the aftermath of 9/11. Since I decided not to include it here, I highly recommend the book** ** _The Day the World Came to Town._** **It tells the story of how a town of 10,000 took in 38 jetliners containing 6,000 people for a week with little notice.**


	59. Northeasterly Travels

Chapter 59 – Northeasterly Travels

Ginny left the border and opted to take the coastal highway for about forty-five minutes before she pulled off at a scenic overlook and made lunch. After lunch, they continued on down the coast. The coastline was rocky and beautiful with farmland stretching along the rivers that ran to meet the ocean. Near the town of Harrington, they followed signs to a farm where they picked several baskets of wild blueberries, leaving hands and lips stained and all children laughing at each other. They continued along the coast to the town of Trenton, where they crossed the bridge to Mt. Desert Island. The island featured the renowned Acadia National Park and had a number of campgrounds. Ginny picked one near the edge of the park, not far from a harbor and had the RV hooked up by four in the afternoon. After a brief rest and dinner, she and the kids took a short hike down to the harbor where they collected a number of interesting shells and the kids chased small crabs that burrowed faster than they could dig. Ginny walked with Kiki in her sling and nursed as she laughed at her older children and breathed deep of the tangy sea air. As the sun began to dip, she rounded her brood up and they returned to the RV for the night.

The next morning Ginny checked out and drove the short five minutes to the park headquarters, where she and the kids spent close to an hour learning about the park and the unique wildlife in the area. While she was browsing brochures, she noticed one for ranger guided boat tours and quickly signed up for an afternoon tour that left from Bar Harbor. Leaving the headquarters, she chose a loop around Eagle Lake and took a slow drive to admire the scenery. Part way around, she noticed a large group of blue heron and pulled over quickly as she bustled the kids out to see the big birds. When they finished the loop, she next drove along Duck Brook to the famous bridge that was named for the creek it crossed. Next, she drove on into the resort town of Bar Harbor and circled its quaint downtown, lined with wooden frame buildings that may have once been modest fishing cottages and now housed boutiques, art galleries, and restaurants. She found a lot to park in and they browsed the shops before stopping for lunch. After lunch, they walked down to the marina and found their boat tour.

The tour was scheduled for two and a half hours, past Bar Island, and out to Frenchman Bay. The ranger on board was very knowledgeable and gave a history of the park and the area as they skirted the coast. Once they reached the open bay, he began to talk about the marine life in the area. He was suited for diving and went into the water for a couple of minutes before bringing back up a sea star, periwinkle, and sea urchin. He talked briefly about each creature and let the kids touch the sea star before carefully diving back down and returning the animals to the bottom. When he returned to the boat, Seb was full of questions, mostly about his dive suit. His questions were all answered and then Seb turned and looked straight at Ginny.

"Mum, I want to learn to dive."

"Alright son, I think you have to be ten. We'll talk to your father when we get back to Hawaii."

Seb didn't seem happy with that answer, but then the boat was moving again and he was distracted as an osprey swooped down to catch a fish about 30 meters from them. The boat tour continued and soon they were rewarded with the sighting of a large group of dolphins. Although the boat slowed and stayed the proscribed distance from the pod, the dolphins had other ideas and were soon squeeing alongside the boat. The kids were enraptured and Ginny had to stop her three oldest from trying to join the chorus. After a few minutes, the dolphins grew bored and left as the boat turned to head back to town. As they walked back to the RV after, the kids couldn't stop talking about everything and Ginny just grinned.

That afternoon Ginny wound through the park along several different roads, gradually aiming to the southern point of the island. Along the way they were treated with sightings of ducks, hawks, mergansers, beavers, and numerous squirrels. That night they stayed at a campground at the southern tip of the island.

After the kids were in bed that night, she received an unexpected but welcome call from Paul in Seattle. She had left with the two prints ordered and he had put them on display several days later, once she had left town. To his surprise, both sold within a couple of weeks and he had the printing company print four more of the proofs that Ginny had left. Since then three of those had sold and he was now convinced that she was a viable regular artist for the gallery. The problem was that she had only left the six pictures at the printing company and each was limited to her set edition of twenty copies each. Jason also had a selection of pictures that he had selected, so Ginny and Paul talked about additions that would be exclusive to his gallery. He had been hesitant at first, but after the pictures had been so well received, he left it up to her on selecting additional items to send him. She agreed and promised to get to work on determining selections as soon as possible. The sales from his gallery also meant that Ginny's travel funds saw a welcome boost.

The next day Ginny debated on whether she should work on lessons or continue on. She ended up deciding on the latter, especially since much of what they were seeing and doing was a constant set of lessons for the kids. And Seb was still not quite five and lessons were fairly unstructured. With this decided, she followed the road around the edge of the island through the park and made a stop a short distance away at the Asticou Azalea Gardens. After an hour spent enjoying the gardens, she continued on through the park and left the island via the same bridge she had crossed a couple of days previously. She then drove another forty minutes inland to the town of Bangor.

When she reached Bangor, Ginny drove around for a few minutes and located a visitor's information office near the waterfront. She parked the RV in a lot and strolled with the kids to the office, hoping to find a tour of the town. Although the lady in the office was quite nice, there was no bus tour of the historical sites. Instead, Ginny was handed a brief walking tour guide and she resigned herself to tired feet as she thanked the lady and headed out to see what she could of the pleasant city situated on the Penobscot River. She and the kids wandered for the next couple of hours, but soon they were tired of walking. The only thing that had excited them was the large Paul Bunyan statue. Ginny decided that she had seen what she wanted and turned them around to make their way back to where the RV was parked.

Leaving Bangor they continued southeast and headed back toward the coast. Ginny followed the river and, about a half hour outside of Bangor, stopped at a park and made a picnic lunch. Once they had eaten, another hour saw them arriving in the coastal community of Rockland. Ginny drove through town, admiring the classic fishing village which had become a popular tourist stop along the Maine coast. She parked near Harbor Park and then wandered down Main Street to the Farnsworth Art Museum. While at the museum, they also visited the Farnsworth House historical site. The museum wasn't the most exciting for the kids, but once they finished there, she continued on down to the waterfront where they admired a couple of historic schooners that were docked in the town. Turning back toward town, Ginny asked around and was directed to a restaurant on the north end of Main Street for dinner. That evening she and the kids enjoyed the best of Maine lobster. Ginny ate a whole one herself, along with all the traditional sides and they all left quite full and satisfied. With no nearby campgrounds, Ginny left Rockland after dinner.

The drive out of Rockland wound down the coast and around the many inlets as the sun began to set, turning the waves into sparkling crystal. An hour and a half down the coast they reached the city of Portland. After a brief drive through downtown, Ginny moved west of town as the city spread out and found a quiet spot along the Fore River to park for the night. It was half past eight by the time they stopped and everyone was more than ready to call it a day.

The following morning Ginny drove into downtown and parked near the Railroad Museum. The visitor's center was nearby and she made that her first stop to collect information on the city and look for a tour. The staff were quite helpful and suggested a tour that started in an hour and a half. Ginny signed up and then took the kids to spend the intervening time at the museum. They finished just in time to join the tour, which had parked outside the visitor's center. The tour started with the downtown area and wharf, Commercial street, the Victoria Mansion, Deering Oaks Park, the Observatory and the Promenade. The tour ended at one in the afternoon and, while it had been interesting, Ginny and the kids left the bus quickly to find lunch. After lunch, they walked back to the RV and headed south along the coast once again.

An hour south of Portland, they crossed the border into New Hampshire and found themselves in Portsmouth. Parking near Prescott Park, they toured the gardens first and then walked the short distance to the Strawberry Banke outdoor history museum. The museum was essentially an entire neighborhood that had been carefully preserved and was the oldest neighborhood in the state. Once they had finished at Strawberry Banke, Ginny took a map for a downtown walking tour and they spent a couple of hours wandering the old town looking at a few historical houses, as well as visiting the Music Hall. Around five, she decided to call it a day and they returned to the RV and drove northwest of town to an RV park near the river.

Knowing that the kids had been patient all day with the various history tours, Ginny looked through her guide book that night to find something more intriguing for them the next day. While she was looking, her phone rang and she saw it was Darcy. While she and the gallery owner had traded a number of emails, they had only talked once and she was a bit surprised as she refocused and answered the call.

"Hi Darcy."

"Hi Ginny. I know you must be surprised to actually hear my voice. How are you doing? I sent an email a couple of days ago, but I hadn't heard back, so I decided to call."

"Oh, sorry about that. I haven't been anywhere with a connection in a few days. Or at least not that I've checked. I'm still a bit new to email. Anyway, I'm well. We left Maine today and are now in Portsmouth."

"Ooh, very nice. I love that part of the coast. Well, I know you are busy and have had a long day, so I'll make this quick. You're getting closer, so any idea when you'll be in New York? Not necessarily the city, but even upstate. I have a cousin getting married up near Schenectady next weekend and I was hoping we could meet up."

"Hmm, alright. That's just a couple of days. Let me check a map and orient myself."

"Thanks Ginny. I know its short notice. I just thought of this and figured that as long as I was up that way it would be a good opportunity."

Ginny looked at her map and made some quick calculations of where she planned on going next in relation to Schenectady.

"Okay Darcy, this may work. I plan on heading up to White Mountain tomorrow, then going on to Montpelier. Two days may be pushing it, but you said you would be in town for the weekend? Can we meet Sunday? It's about three and a half hours to Schenectady from Montpelier and I should be able to do that."

"Excellent! That sounds like it will work. I can't wait to finally meet you and see some of your pictures. I chatted with Jason just last week and he raves about you."

"Alright then, we're set. Once I get closer, I'll give you a call and we can figure out where to meet."

With the plans set, Ginny returned to her brochures and soon found an activity for the kids. She then spent a while going through her pictures and started to set aside some for Paul and another stack for Darcy. Eventually her eyes began to blur and she stopped for the night.

The next day saw Ginny driving back into the city, although she didn't go all the way downtown. Instead, she pulled up to the USS Albacore museum and soon had excited children when they saw what was waiting for them. The Albacore was a retired submarine that was open to the public and offered guided audio tours onboard. After a brief stop at the visitor's center which provided displays showing the construction of submarines at the local shipyard, Ginny ushered her excited crew onboard for the tour. It only took about forty five minutes, but the sub was fascinating and Ginny couldn't believe what they managed to pack into the tight space or how many people would have once resided in it. Her RV was cavernous in comparison. After touring the whole length, they left the sub and Portsmouth behind to drive north toward Mount Washington.

Leaving the coast for the first time in days, Ginny headed inland to the White Mountains National Park and the highest peak in the northeast, Mount Washington. Halfway there they stopped for lunch at Ossipee Lake. The drive was scheduled to take three hours, but an hour after lunch Ginny found another diversion when she saw signs to the Story Land Amusement Park. It wasn't on the schedule, but she turned off and the kids squealed as soon as she got them out and they saw where they were. They arrived around one in the afternoon and the park closed at six, but that still gave them plenty of time. Although there were a couple of small coasters and a few thrill rides they had to skip, a lot of the park was geared toward younger children and the unexpected stop proved to be fun for everyone. The park was beautifully landscaped and themed, and Ginny was glad for the unexpected diversion. By the time they closed out the park, she was as tired as the kids. Driving north a short ways, they stopped in the town of Jackson for dinner at a pub before finding an RV park not far away.

The next morning saw them up and going again and Ginny resolved to try to find some downtime after she met with Darcy. In the meantime, she had a new deadline and willed herself awake to get a start on the day. After breakfast, she and the kids wound through the park along the scenic byway until they reached a resort area outside the town of Carroll. The drive took about an hour and the scenery was beautiful, but nothing like what they would see shortly. After parking in the RV parking lot, Ginny gathered the kids and they headed for the Mount Washington Cog Railway. The railway was the only one of its kind in the eastern US and the ride up would allow Ginny to enjoy the views more than if she had taken the road up on the other side. The ride took about an hour total and left them at the summit for a bit over an hour before the return trip. Mount Washington was a weather observatory and there was a museum detailing the history and unique weather events that had occurred at the mountain. After the museum, Ginny's next stop was the post office where she could mail postcards with the unique post stamp for the summit of Mount Washington. Quickly pulling out her address book, she bought a stack of cards with a panorama shot of the view and stats on the mountain, and began to hurriedly address sixteen postcards to her friends around the world, including one to her father at the Ministry. When she went to mail all the international cards, the man at the counter seemed a bit stunned, but quickly began calculating her postage. Still, it took a bit longer than planned and they just barely made the return trip back down the mountain.

Leaving Mount Washington, Ginny wound her way through the park and back to the main highway as they went west and crossed into Vermont. They arrived in mid-afternoon and pulled into an RV park just west of town. Finally calling a break, Ginny put the kids down for a nap and then went to get some rest for herself.

With only one day in Montpelier, Ginny once again found herself up early the next morning as she drove into town. Despite being the state capital, Montpelier's population was only about 7,500 and Ginny realized quickly that a brief walking tour would show her around. She stopped at the visitor's center and picked up a walking tour map. Even going slow with the kids, she covered all the sites in a bit over an hour. With time to spare, they spent the rest of the morning in the Vermont History Museum before eating lunch at a small cafe. After lunch, they left Montpelier and headed south once again.

Ginny spent the next two hours winding through the sprawling, green hills of Vermont as she entered the Green Mountain National Forest. When she entered the quaint colonial town of Manchester, she decided to stop for the day. Needing a stretch, she and the kids strolled Main Street for a while, enjoying the postcard worthy town set in a valley with mountains rising all around. That night they camped just south of town, forgoing an RV park for a quiet spot next to a creek. After the kids were settled, Ginny spent most of the evening finalizing her choices on pictures to present to Darcy the next day.

Sunday morning dawned with dappled sunlight and the sounds of a swiftly moving creek waking Ginny early as she gave the kids a snack of granola bars before getting them ready. The drive from Manchester to Schenectady took a bit less than two hours. The first half was spent in the mountains of Vermont before leaving the mountains shortly before crossing the border and passing through the farmlands of upstate New York. Once she reached Schenectady, she followed Darcy's directions to the restaurant where they were meeting for brunch.

Arriving a couple of minutes after ten, Darcy was already waiting and waved Ginny over as she entered. Ginny crossed the restaurant and re-evaluated her mental picture of Darcy. She had pictured a librarian type from the intellectual, witty comments dropped in her emails. The woman waiting for Ginny was a quirky blend of sophisticated and bohemian. She was not more than five feet tall with cropped blond hair that had the ends dyed fuschia. She was wearing a short skirt and geometric print blouse with knee high black boots covered in metal studs. Around her neck was an odd assortment of mismatched necklaces. She grinned and began talking as soon as Ginny reached the table.

"Ginny! I knew it had to be you. Gorgeous redhead with a group of gorgeous children in tow. Just like Jason told me. How was your drive?"

Ginny greeted Darcy and made introductions with the kids while they talked a bit about her recent travels. The conversation only lagged when they each perused their menus. Darcy insisted on eating before they discussed business and brunch was a leisurely affair as they each got to know each other better. Once they were all stuffed and the kids started to get antsy, Ginny set them up with coloring and work books while she produced the proofs of the pictures she had selected for Darcy. The woman looked through each carefully, pausing at a few and oohing at a couple. After taking a glance through, she looked up at Ginny with wide smile.

"Well Ginny, I have to say Jason was right. Not that I ever doubted him, but we all have our own tastes. Your work is stunning and I can't believe you've done all this with a family along for the ride. I normally take three or four prints for new artists, but I have something else in mind, which is why I wanted to meet you this weekend. I have a show starting in nine days and I have some space left. I could fill it with additional pieces from my other artists, but I wanted something fresh and I think I just found it. I'd like to select ten from these and include them in the show. I'd also like to have you attend. All the artists will be there. It will be two to three hours of socializing with finger foods and drinks. I'd really love to premiere you at this event."

"Wow. I'm surprised, but grateful. It sounds interesting, but will the kids be welcome? They're quite well behaved and they go with me just about everywhere."

"Hmm. I hadn't thought about that, but I guess it makes sense with you being on your own. I think though that we should be able to work it out. I have a room in the back that can be a playroom if you think they'll be alright there. Kiki's still little and can stay with you. Do you think that will work?"

"I think it will. I've done something similar at my book conventions."

"Book conventions?"

"Oh, so Jason didn't tell you everything. I've published a trilogy of fantasy romance novels. My books were just recently issued as a box set."

"God no, he didn't tell me. You really are impressive. Alright, I'm really excited. I can't wait to get back and get your prints ordered. Now, is there anyone you'd like to invite to the show?"

Ginny thought for a minute. She didn't know a lot of people in New York, but there were a couple. Levi of course and maybe Greta. Except she hadn't talked to Greta in years. That left Levi. The only problem was that she used her real name with her photography work. It hadn't seemed like a bad idea when she was only displaying in a single gallery in Hawaii. Now with Jason giving her recommendations she couldn't change her identity, but it did complicate things. She had figured that someday she would need to tell Levi. With her return home imminent, maybe now was the time. Her long pause caused Darcy to raise an eyebrow.

"Sorry Darcy, just thinking. I don't know many people in the area. Probably the only person I'd like to invite is my literary agent Levi."

"Alright, sounds good. Now, we just need to discuss your contract."

The next twenty minutes were spent finalizing the contract and discussing details for the prints and the show. By the time everything was arranged, it was nearly noon. Darcy was heading back to the city that afternoon and Ginny had to contemplate her schedule for the next week leading up to the show. After she left the restaurant, Ginny found a local directory and looked up campgrounds. Selecting one a short ways up the Mohawk river from town, she called and confirmed they had availability. An hour later she was parked, hooked up and relaxing outside while she watched the kids play. She wanted to see more of a couple of states, but she was determined to slow down a bit.

Monday morning dawned grey and drizzly and Ginny decided that it was time to reinstate her half days. Her only deadline now was to be in New York in time for the show and maybe a day or two before to talk to Levi. Now she was within a few hours driving distance and whatever she could get to is what she would see and she decided to just take the days as they came. Thinking of Levi, she decided to call him and let him know about the show. The phone barely rang twice when he picked up.

"Jen! This is a welcome surprise. How and where are you?"

"Hi Levi. I'm good and currently in Schenectady."

"What? You're practically in my backyard. Please tell me you plan on paying me a visit. I haven't seen you in a couple of years."

"Actually, I called to invite you to a gallery opening in a bit over a week. I'm going to be one of the featured artists."

"Wow. Fantastic. Of course I'll come. I'm not looking at my calendar. I'll clear any conflicts. It will be good to see you. Will you be in the city long?"

"Maybe a couple of days. I'll probably leave the RV at a lot outside the city and take the train in. I don't want to try driving an RV through Manhattan traffic. I'd like to see you before the show."

"I don't blame you on that. I don't like to drive a car through Manhattan. Alright, how about dinner when you arrive? My treat, wherever you want."

"Sounds good Levi. I'll let you decide…except maybe steak…yes, meat, I need meat."

Levi laughed hard.

"Understood Jen. Pregnant woman requires meat. I know better than to argue with a pregnant woman. I'm so excited. It will be good to see you and I can't imagine how big the kids are. I'm so glad your work is getting noticed. I love my Grand Canyon picture. It's the first thing everyone notices when they come to my office."

Ginny and Levi talked for a few more minutes before saying goodbye. Ginny's last thought as she hung up was that she hoped he would be in as good a mood once she told him the truth. With plans made, she prepared breakfast and then spent the morning working on lessons and games. After lunch she left the park and drove around Schenectady a bit. She hadn't seen much that drew her attention in the guidebooks, but did want to get an overall look at the city. Union College had a nice campus and Nott Tower was impressive. Once she finished her loop of the downtown area, she drove southeast and headed for Albany. It was only a half hour drive and the highway between the two cities was peppered with suburbs.

Arriving in the state capital, Ginny drove around downtown and then stopped at the visitor's center to pick up a walking tour guide. The actual historic center of the city was fairly compact, with the newer portions of the city sprawling outward along the Hudson River. She followed the guide and visited the State Capitol, Rockefeller Plaza, the Egg concert venue, the Times Union Center and Jennings Landing. The city was an interesting mix of old brick buildings with a few modern office buildings mixed in. By a bit after four in the afternoon she had seen enough for the day and wandered back to where she had parked. On the way she passed a booth advertising harbor cruises and stopped to inquire. The cruise looked interesting and was only a couple of hours, so she booked one for the next day. Once that was done, she returned to the RV and drove south of the city to a greenbelt area and found a place to park for the night since there were no campgrounds near the city.

The next day saw Ginny and the kids staying in during the morning before driving downtown around eleven and visiting the Schuyler mansion, which Ginny had read about and was intrigued by the history around the Revolutionary era property. Leaving the mansion, they found lunch and then walked down to the dock to catch their cruise. The cruise was a couple of hours and offered a unique look at the history of the city and how it was inherently tied to the river. Once they returned, Ginny had one more place on her agenda and visited the New York State Museum. After a couple of hours there, she packed up and pulled out of the city around five in the evening. She drove about an hour and then pulled into an RV park north of Pittsfield, Massachusetts.

The next morning Ginny decided to leave early as she planned to cross the state. She decided to forego I-90 and instead headed south on a highway, skirting the edge of a couple of national forests. The drive would be a bit longer but was much more scenic. She rejoined I-90 just west of Chicopee and continued toward Boston. As she neared the city, she looped north and instead headed for Salem, arriving about four hours after she had left and just about lunch time. She drove around town a bit and stopped at the Collins Cove Playground. She and the kids picnicked and then the kids played for a while before circling back through town and out to Winter Island, a peninsula about seven minutes from town where there was a park with an RV campground. After checking in, Ginny and the kids went to explore nearby Fort Pickering and then went to the nearby beach for the rest of the afternoon. That night shortly after dinner, Ginny was surprised to see Levi calling her back after having just talked to her. As soon as she picked up, he started talking.

"Hi Jen. I'm leaving the office right now, but I just got the approval I asked for and wanted to let you know right away. When you know when you'll be arriving in town, give me a call. The company has some free nights accumulated at several local hotels and I got the higher ups to clear up to five nights for you and the kids."

"Wow. Okay. Thanks Levi. I'm in Salem now. I think I may be there in a few days."

"Alright, just let me know. Gotta run. See you soon."

Ginny barely said goodbye before Levi hung up. At least his offer would help with the question of where to stay in the city.

For her full day in Salem, Ginny called a taxi out to the park for the short ride into town. Once there, she bought passes for the hop-on/hop-off trolley and began the hour narrated circuit around town. For the kids the trolley was a fun alternative to the usual buses and they chattered throughout the ride. After getting an overview, Ginny made her first stop at the Salem Witch Museum. Salem was infamous in wizarding history for the townspeople's completely unsuccessful attempts to rid themselves of witches. The only people actually injured or killed were all non-magical. Any true magicals could easily cover themselves from the investigators of the time. The museum was mainly just sad and disturbing to Ginny and she didn't stay long. Still, it was something she felt she needed to see. Leaving there, she continued on to the Witch Trials Memorial, Salem Common, the Maritime Historical Site, and to the House of the Seven Gables. She had never read Hawthorne's book, so the house was mainly just another historical home, but she did pick up a copy of the book so that she could read it later. Finally, they walked along the waterfront and spent time watching the variety of boats and ships go by. Late in the afternoon they caught the trolley back to the far end of town and then called for a taxi to take them back to Winter Island.

The next morning Ginny pulled out of the RV park, drove back through Salem, and headed south toward Boston. The drive to the main part of the city only took forty minutes, but then she looped around south to the RV park she had called for a reservation at the night before. There were no parks anywhere close to the city and the one she had chosen was a half hour's drive away just south of Cutler Park. Once she reached the RV park and hooked up, she consulted a transit map and called a taxi to take them to the West Roxbury train station, a ten minute drive away. It was one of the furthest stations and the ride into Boston took another half hour after. Boston had been a city she was looking forward to, but it wasn't going to be an easy visit. She finally reached downtown around half past ten. Unsure where to start, she got off the train at Boston Common and was happy to see a trolley tour not far away. She purchased tickets and then rode the full loop, taking a bit over an hour, but getting a better feel for the city. They left the trolley near Bunker Hill and found lunch before touring the famous Revolutionary War site. Then they visited the Charlestown Naval Yard and the USS Constitution, which the kids loved. Next they took the trolley down to the harbor and visited the Tea Party Museum and site, sticking with the Revolutionary War theme for the day. At several points when they took breaks to sit, Ginny talked about the war with the kids and explained how Americans once used to be British and why they fought to create their own country. She thought it was an unusual subject for a British witch, but it was important history for the kids and she hoped they maybe grasped just a bit of it.

As the afternoon wore on, they made one last stop at Faneuil Hall and then took the trolley around the North End. As the trolley tour ended for the day, Ginny bought a discounted ticket for the next day. The North End was known for its Italian American community and Ginny decided on dinner out as she picked a wonderful little restaurant and was soon enjoying the best food she had had since Bartolo's cooking in Italy. Once they were done, she was left with the long multiple transfer train ride back south and then the final taxi to the RV park, arriving back shortly before eight.

While Ginny debated doing her half day schedules, the difficulty and time needed to get into the city caused her to forego that and see as much as she could of central Boston in a couple of days. For their second day, she utilized the trolley again and visited the Old State House Museum, Harvard, Copley Square, and the Boston State House. The day ended down at the wharf, where she was too tired to think about cooking after negotiating the trains again and opted to eat out once again.

While Boston was an amazing and historical city, Ginny was now only four days from the New York show and the city was difficult to navigate with an RV, so she left the next morning and drove south toward Rhode Island. She had enjoyed visiting the Revolutionary era sites and talking about the history with the kids, even if she didn't think they fully understood, and she resolved to return when they were older and planned on staying downtown where it would be easier to see the city.

The drive to Providence was set to take an hour, but Ginny took a twenty minute detour off the freeway to circle the town of Pawtucket, just north the of the capital She then drove into the center of Providence and found open parking near the convention center. Loading up the stroller and with the older two kids holding onto either side, they crossed the river to Waterplace Park and the State Capitol. They then continued to the Roger Williams Memorial Park, which included a number of displays on the city's history in the visitor's center. They then walked down to Memorial Park and over to Brown University's Main Green. Once they circled off the university grounds, they stopped for a quick lunch. With everyone starting to drag, Ginny then called a taxi to take them back across the river where they circled the Customhouse Historic District before the taxi delivered them back at the parking lot where they had left the RV. Ginny then drove west and south as they looked around the Federal Hill and West End neighborhoods before leaving the city.

Leaving Providence, Ginny drove down the main highway through the center of the state before leaving it for a smaller side road to the town of Wickford. From there she continued down along the coast through several small towns before reaching Narragansett. The coastal town was quintessential New England and Ginny drove slow to admire the view as she continued down Ocean Road and through the famous Towers. They stopped briefly at Memorial Park and then circled the historic district. Continuing down Ocean Road, they stopped at Point Judith and the lighthouse before turning west to the Charlestown Breachway RV park, where they stopped around four in the afternoon. After they were parked, everyone changed and headed for the beach. Once they reached the sandy shore, the first thing to catch their attention was a large group of hundreds of plovers skittling along the sand. Ginny had never seen so many of the tiny birds in one place and the kids took off, scattering the birds as they laughed. They walked a ways further and soon found a quiet spot to spend the rest of the afternoon playing in the sand and surf before returning to the campground that night.

The next morning Ginny decided to see one more state before returning to New York for the upcoming show. Darcy had emailed her the night before to let Ginny know that the printing and framing was complete and she was thrilled with the final pictures. Ginny was getting excited as well, both for the show and to be returning to Hawaii before long. New England was fascinating and rich in history, but she was beginning to feel wearier each day.

Leaving the RV park, Ginny drove peacefully along the coast road and soon reached Connecticut. She stayed on the highway and passed through the small coastal communities before reaching the Thames river and taking the freeway across to New London. She found it ironic that even long after the US had fought and won its independence, it still clung to bits of old Mother England. She was probably one of only a couple of British magicals who could ever say they had crossed the Thames in both London and New London. She chuckled at the thought as she finished crossing the bridge and drove into downtown.

After circling downtown New London, Ginny went and parked at the waterfront while she and the kids wandered through the shops and the stopped at the Maritime Society and looked through the small museum that detailed the local history. After an hour or so spent in town, she and the kids left the town and continued along the scenic coastal highway for another hour as they passed through quiet little towns and drove by a host of beach cottages and a number of larger retreats that stretched the meaning of 'cottage'. An hour before lunch they reached the town of New Haven.

Once they reached town, Ginny parked near the visitor's center and went in to collect information on the city. After looking through the guides, she decided to walk to the nearby New Haven Green. One of her brochures guided them around the park as she read to the kids about the history that had taken place on that small piece of ground. Leaving the Green, they stopped for lunch and then went by the Shubert theater and toured the Old Yale campus using another guide that Ginny had picked up. As they were leaving the University Art Gallery, Ginny spotted a taxi van and flagged it down. For the next half hour, she had the driver take them on a tour of some of the older residential neighborhoods before delivering them back to where she had parked the RV.

With it being almost four in the afternoon, Ginny drove north of the city to West Rock Ridge Park. Driving through the forested oasis, she wound up to the overlook for a view of the city. Once they left the park, Ginny drove west and contemplated where to stop for the night. She found her answer at the Silver Sands State Park south of Milford.

That night Ginny consulted a map and decided it was time to go on into the city as there were three days left until the show. That left her with figuring out her RV and where to leave it. After borrowing a directory from the park office, she located a storage facility in Greenwich that would give her a weekly rate. With that decided, she called Levi and let him know she would be arriving the next day. With the plans in place, she went to bed early after an exhausting few days.

The next morning Ginny was up early and they left the nice little park to drive west along the coast to the town of Greenwich. Once there, she located the storage facility and parked the RV. She then spent another few minutes packing up before calling a taxi to take them to the train station. Trains left at regular intervals on weekdays and they only had to wait a short while before they were being whisked to New York City. The train ride only took about an hour and a half and then she took a taxi to the hotel since she had several bags as well as the stroller. When she reached her room, she smiled and knew that she would have to thank Levi. It was a large suite with a living room big enough to accommodate a crib even when the couch was pulled out. Then she thought about what she needed to tell Levi and her stomach churned. Setting aside those thoughts, she decided to take a bit of a breather and work on the lessons that had been neglected for a couple days.

After some quiet time in the room, Ginny and the kids left at lunch and went to find a good New York deli. As Ginny bit into a massive pastrami sandwich, she sighed with delight. Nowhere else in the world had she found a pastrami sandwich like those in New York City. Once they were stuffed, they took the subway down to the water and found a harbor cruise. Ginny had seen quite a bit of New York when she lived there, but Seb had still been a baby so it was all new for the kids. They stopped at Ellis Island and then went to the Statue of Liberty, which the kids were amazed by.

On the way back to the hotel, Ginny detoured to a couple of her favorite stores, glad that all but one was still in the same place. She wanted to find a nice dress for dinner with Levi, just in case he still wanted to talk to her after her disclosure. She found what she was looking for at the second stop, an emerald green sheath with a lace covering in a slightly lighter shade of green with a satin bow that tied under her breasts and allowed the dress to flow out over her belly, reaching to mid thigh. She paired it with a pair of abstract floral patterned wedges with just a one inch rise that even she could walk in. She then found the perfect pair of floral earrings in a vintage shop that was new and next door to the shoe store. They then returned to the hotel shortly before five and Ginny set the kids up with puzzles while she got herself ready for dinner.

Promptly at a quarter to six, a knock at the door signaled Levi's arrival. Their reservations were for six thirty and she had asked him to come early so that they had time to talk. Taking a deep breath, Ginny answered the door and smiled as Levi presented her with a vase of hydrangeas. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as she accepted the flowers and let him in the room. The kids didn't remember Levi, but Seb was his usual chatty self as he got up to greet the man that he had a few faint memories of. Levi knelt down to talk to the kids, including the two that he had yet to meet. Then he stood up and turned to Ginny.

"Wow Jen. The kids are beautiful. Seb's a little man now. I'm amazed at how you manage them all. Four and another on the way! And you look as stunning as always I must say."

"Thanks Levi. I wanted to talk to you before dinner. Kids, please stay here and play while we have an adult conversation in the other room."

Ginny took Levi's hand and led him to the sitting area in the corner of her bedroom, the only other room in the suite.

"Alright Jen, what's wrong? I don't think I've ever seen you look so serious."

"Levi, I have something to confess to you and I am hoping it won't damage our friendship, but I know that may be optimistic. I wanted to do this before you spoil me with dinner, because I will completely understand if you walk out of here."

"Jen? You're scaring me."

"Levi, I haven't been honest with you since we met. The reason for that is not because of you, it's because I was hiding myself and have been for years. The first thing you need to know is that my name is not Jen Jacobs. My name is Ginevra Weasley. I ran away from home shortly before I turned sixteen and have been in hiding ever since. You need to know this because my photography is shown under my real name. If you decide to remain friends and attend the show with me in a couple of days, then you will see the works attributed to Ginny Weasley. My friends call me Ginny of Gin. Jen was close to that, which is why I chose the name I did. I am not wanted for any crimes, although I will probably have some tax issues to clear up when I return home after this next little girl is born."

Levi looked stunned and remained silent, staring at Ginny for a full two minutes before he found his voice.

"Alright…damn…really? Fuck, I hadn't expected that. You ran away at fifteen? How old are you now? Wait, how old were you when we…"

"Yes, I left home a month before my sixteenth birthday. I was eighteen when we were together in Nashville."

Levi blew out a long breath.

"Well, that's a relief, but barely. If I had known you were that young…but you had two kids. Okay, why?"

"Yes, I started young and all my kids except this last little girl were planned. I grew up in a very controlling household. A lot was expected of me and every choice I made was scrutinized. I wanted to leave school early, which wouldn't have been allowed. Even my future choice of career and husband would have been reviewed. My mother especially had my future planned out. She even picked a classmate of mine who she thought would make the perfect husband for me. After fifteen years of that, I had enough."

"Damn. And I thought my mother could be a bit much. I guess I can understand in a way, but still. Wait, you said little girl? You know then?"

Ginny smiled at the change of direction to the conversation. Levi's thoughts appeared to be all over the place.

"Yes. I had it confirmed recently. Her name is Matilda Jane. So, Levi, you haven't run out yet. I appreciate that. I know you must be angry."

"Matilda Jane. I like it. And, yes, I'm a bit angry. Actually, I think I am. I'm not exactly sure, everything is running through my head right now. Anger, disbelief, admiration, surprise and a dozen other questions. Look Jen, or Ginny I guess, you're a client but also a friend. I can't say I'm ready to fully grasp this right now, but I don't feel like I need to run out on you. This will require a fair bit of paperwork to correct everything legally. Many writers write under pseudonyms, but the contracts all have their legal names. We'll need to correct all that. Legalities aside, I'm glad you finally told me. I just need to take some time to absorb it all. Anyway, we have reservations shortly and you look too good in that dress to stay closed up here."

Ginny leaned forward to look in his eyes and grasped his hand.

"Thank you Levi. For friendship above everything else. I hadn't thought about the issue with the contracts. Will those need to be fixed right away? Can it wait until I return home and try to reunite with my family?"

"I suppose. As long as we don't write any new contracts. Now that I know, I would be at risk legally if I falsified any new documents. The others are already filed so the rules are a bit more grey. When do you plan on going home?"

"Well, Matilda is due just after Christmas. So either January or February."

Levi nodded and stood, taking Ginny's hand and helping her stand. Then he pulled her into a hug and let her know it would be alright. She wiped away a few tears and then went to touch up her makeup before gathering the kids and going with Levi to dinner. He had selected a steak house as she had requested, picking one that was nice, but very family oriented where the kids would be welcome. It wasn't cheap, but Levi insisted it was on the company. Ginny's stomach started to unknot as the conversation proceeded pleasantly and she allowed herself a single glass of wine. When Levi dropped her and the kids off at the hotel that night, he gave her another hug and she went to bed much more reassured than she had been the previous night.

Over the next two days, Ginny reinstated her half days schedule and stayed in the hotel in the mornings and then explored the city in the afternoons. The day of the show was also extra special since it was Wyatt's birthday. After talking to several people at the hotel, Ginny opted to celebrate the day at a new attraction in Central Park called Victorian Gardens. It was a small amusement park geared toward pre-schoolers. She picked up a small cake from a nearby bakery and then went to the park for a picnic. Once they had finished lunch and cake, they went to the amusement park and Wyatt was able to ride almost everything as he marked his second birthday. Late in the afternoon they returned to the hotel and Ginny called Brett, who got the whole family on speakerphone as Wyatt opened his gifts, including one that Brett had sent when Ginny was in Seattle. He may not remember the day, but Ginny had taken lots of pictures and promised to send Brett copies soon. Once the fun was over and Wyatt had a chance to play for a bit, Ginny managed to get the kids to settle down and take late naps. She also managed close to an hour's rest.

That night she opted to eat in the downstairs restaurant before getting the kids and herself ready for the show that night. She wore a second dress she had bought earlier in the week, a stretchy sheath in a geometric print that outlined her baby bump as well as her other assets. Looking in the mirror, she had to admit that she looked pretty darn good. Levi had insisted that he accompany her to the show and when he showed up at the door, his stunned reaction made Ginny smirk. He stood in the hallway, unmoving as Ginny held the door open and the kids called to him.

"Coming in Levi?"

"Huh? Yes. Sorry. You look spectacular. This city is full of models and actresses, but wow. Why don't you model?"

"I did once. Hair modeling. According to my agent, I could never be a full face model. My right eye is lower than my left."

Levi spluttered and said something under his breath as Ginny vaguely caught a few choice words about short sighted individuals. Laughing, she went to collect her bag and gather the children. A couple of minutes later, Levi escorted her out of the hotel and to a waiting taxi. The drive to the gallery took about ten minutes. When they reached the doors, Ginny quickly looked over each of her children. Seb and Wyatt looked smart in their matching outfits of trousers and button down shirts with clip on bow ties. Seb's were green and Wyatt's were blue. Amaia and Kiki each wore dresses and Amaia had on her favorite sparkly shoes. They looked adorable and Ginny hoped the late nap would help them all behave. They stepped into the gallery and Darcy was on them almost immediately.

"Ginny! WOW. You look spectacular. Forget your pictures, all eyes are going to be on you. Oh, and the kids look adorable. And this must be your literary agent?"

"Yes. Darcy, this is Levi. Levi, this is of course the proprietor of this fantastic gallery."

Levi took Darcy's hand and brushed a faint kiss on the top of it as he greeted her. Darcy smirked at Ginny, who was trying not to laugh at his gallantry. Darcy then ushered them to the back of the gallery where she had converted a small office into a play room. Ginny set the older three kids up with their toys, while keeping Kiki on her hip. The little girl was tired and she suspected she would fall asleep soon, but for now Ginny would keep her close. With the kids set, she went to mingle with the guests and other artists as the gallery began to fill. The range of works that Darcy had was quite broad and Ginny enjoyed looking around whenever she wasn't being introduced to someone. Levi stayed close by and seemed to be in his element as he mingled with the society types. Ginny found some of them to be a bit much to take with their haughty airs, but she did her best to put on a pleasant front. Her pictures were all framed and lit beautifully and were receiving a lot of positive feedback. As the evening wore on, a reporter showed with a photographer. Darcy was thrilled to be selected for a small article in the entertainment section of the Times and called all the artists together with her for a picture. Once that was done, the night began to wind down and soon Ginny was able to excuse herself after talking to Darcy again briefly. Levi escorted her back to the hotel and said good night with a final kiss on the cheek. She promised to let him know her plans once she had some rest.

The next morning Ginny pondered what to do next. She had one more night in the hotel and then the expensive suite would be hers to pay. It was now approaching late August and she was feeling ready to slow down. She still had to figure out what to do about the RV. She couldn't imagine parting with it and, with the increased age and miles, it was now worth significantly less. It may not be entirely practical, but she wanted to send it back to England to wait for her, so she pulled out the directory that the hotel provided and started to make phone calls. An hour later she had a spot reserved on a ship leaving in three days. She paid for it with her card and then called Javier. They chatted for a while and then she told him about the arrangements and he gladly promised to deposit the money to cover the cost as they had agreed. That left her with one other part of the plan to arrange and she made a call to Darlene and Tom, Dean's parents. After talking to Ginny and all the kids for a few minutes, Darlene readily agreed to pick up the RV for Ginny when it arrived at Southampton. When Ginny talked about finding a storage lot, Darlene shut her down and told Ginny not to worry, that they would park it at Tom's business. Ginny thanked her profusely and felt relieved to have everything arranged for the RV. That left her one more thing to plan and she called to make flight reservations to Hawaii in a couple of days.

That afternoon Ginny and the kids explored the city a bit more before returning to the hotel early to pack and prepare to leave. Once she was done, she called Levi and he came and had dinner with them in the hotel restaurant. Their parting was bittersweet, but she promised to stay in touch, especially when she returned home and was ready to correct her paperwork. Returning to her room, she called Dean and Ken that night to update them on the plans and they were thrilled that she would be returning soon. The following morning they caught a taxi to the train station and returned to Greenwich where she had left the RV. Once she retrieved the RV, she drove to a park along the water where they enjoyed a picnic lunch and played in the water.

That afternoon the kids played as Ginny packed the RV, trying to ensure she took everything she needed and anything that was irreplaceable or valuable, while not taking too much. She finally finished near dinnertime and fixed a simple meal before putting the kids down for bed. The park she was in wasn't gated, but there was a sign indicating that it closed at dusk. There were no nearby campgrounds, so Ginny opted to risk it and try to stay parked for the night. She lucked out when no one challenged her and she pulled out early the next morning to drive to the port in Newark, New Jersey. The drive took longer than planned due to traffic, but two hours later she neared the city. She made one stop on the way at an RV park and paid the dump fees to empty all her tanks. When she arrived at the shipping yard she was glad that her flight didn't leave for quite a while as she was shuffled around and filled out a myriad of paperwork. Finally it was all done and she, the kids, and a pile of luggage were left standing at the port office while they waited on a taxi to take them to the airport. They arrived at the airport three hours before their flight and Ginny was already exhausted as she pushed on and dreamed of warm Hawaiian breezes.

Shortly after lunch, Ginny and the kids boarded their first flight that would take them to LA in a bit over six hours. After a two hour layover their next flight would take them to Honolulu in another six hours before the final short island hopper to Maui. They were due to arrive around 10:30 at night and, as the long trip progressed, Ginny looked forward to a few months' time when she could return home, stop hiding, and travel magically.


	60. Back to Hawaii

Chapter 60 – Back to Hawaii

When the plane landed in Kahului, Ginny almost wept with relief, but quickly collected herself and gathered the children and all their belongings. She carefully checked every seat and pocket for items that had been dropped, stowed or tossed around during the long flight. Finally they debarked and Ginny made her way purposefully through the airport that she knew well. When she reached baggage claim and saw Dean and Ken, she nearly collapsed in their arms. After the brief hug, Ken pulled back and looked at her with concern.

"Wow Ginny. You look exhausted. Let me take my daughter. Gods, she has grown. You and the kids go sit on that bench and leave the rest to Dean and I."

Ginny nodded and handed Kiki over before turning to the bench. She had reached her limit and was more than happy to give over control to the guys. A few minutes later they had all the bags collected and Dean came over and helped Ginny up as he ushered them all toward the parking lot. Twenty minutes later they pulled up to the house and Ginny gratefully went straight to the kids' room. She had the kids partially stripped by the time the luggage was brought in and then the guys took over with the three oldest. She went across the hall to what had become her room, nursed and changed Kiki. When she returned to the kids' room, the older kids were all settled and the travel crib was set up. She laid Kiki in it, kissed the other kids and turned out the light. As she crossed to her room, she felt the last of her energy leave her and just barely made it in the room before she collapsed on the bench at the end of the bed. She knew she needed to get herself ready for bed, but anything else seemed beyond her. It was then that Dean stepped in and came over to kneel in front of her.

"Ginny, come on, we need to get you in bed. I don't think I've ever seen you this run down. Is it the pregnancy? Too much travel? You need to rest more."

"I think it's just everything Dean. I've been trying to slow down, but there was so much to see and do. Anyway, no more plans until this little girl is born. I'm looking forward to a couple months of tropical island mooching."

"Never Gin. You don't mooch. We're family. Now, come, let's get you in something more comfortable."

Ginny was too tired to argue as Dean found a nightshirt and carefully undressed her before putting the shirt on. He then sat her on a chair in the bathroom and washed her face before brushing her hair. Then he took her hand and led her to the bed, where he tucked her in with a brief kiss. Ken had joined them and looked worried as he came over and gave her a quick kiss. Her eyes closed as Dean reached for the light and she drifted into a deep and welcome sleep.

Ginny slept until sometime in the early morning when Ken appeared and handed her Kiki. She vaguely remembered feeding her daughter and was then asleep again. When she next woke, she was shocked to see that it was after ten in the morning. She dressed quickly and went to the kids room, but it was empty and the beds were even made. She walked out to the lanai and found Dean in a lounge chair with Kiki on his chest and Ken in the water with the older kids. Relieved, she said good morning to everyone, poured herself a glass of juice, and settled into a chair to watch Ken's antics with the kids. Dean looked over and smiled at her.

"You look a bit better Gin. Still, I think regular rest and naps are called for from now on. I know there's a whole big world to see, but you need to take care of yourself. Anyway, we've got you here now so Ken and I can look after you. It's amazing how much kids change in a few months. Well, their mother too."

Ginny looked down at her growing belly and then smirked at Dean's comment as he chuckled at her. They talked for a few minutes and then he handed Kiki over to nurse. Ken joined them a while later, leaving the kids in the two foot shallows. They all talked and caught up on Ken's work, Dean's painting commissions, and Ginny's success at the galleries. After a lunch of fish tacos, Ginny worked on lessons with the older kids and then later gave in to Dean's prodding and took a nap after the kids laid down.

That night Ross called to check on Ginny and was glad she was back in Hawaii and relaxing. He had received the ultrasound pictures and had kept one copy while another now graced his parents' bulletin board. He talked excitedly about how much detail could be seen and how perfect her little hands were. Ginny was amused that for someone as smart as Ross, he apparently had never given thought to the miracle of life. She was glad that he really had changed and was starting to come around. While she talked to Ross, Ken climbed out of the pool and she did her best not to drool as he dried off and went over to start the grill. Once she hung up with Ross, she laid back in the lounge chair and watched as Ken cooked and Dean played with the kids. They were spoiling her, but they seemed to be quite happy and she decided to enjoy the spoiling. After dinner that night the guys took charge with the older kids and baths while Ginny took care of Kiki. Ken did take a turn as soon as she was fed to burp her and walk with her.

Once all the kids were asleep, the three adults returned to the lanai to relax and talk. The night was quite warm and Ginny decided it was just the guys, so she pulled off her t-shirt and laid back in only her bikini. She wasn't paying attention when she heard Ken laughing. She looked over at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry Gin, but my gorgeous husband over there just about lost it when you took your shirt off. I have to say, the view is nice, even if I'm not as inclined."

Ginny looked down at her bulging belly and then looked over at Dean, who was staring. She smirked at him and noticed that his shorts were tented.

"Problem Dean?"

Dean growled and got up quickly as he stalked back toward the kitchen. As he passed Ken, his husband grabbed his hand and turned him back around. They traded a look and Dean sighed and nodded at Ken. He then stepped over and reached down as he pulled Ginny up into his arms and began to snog her. Ginny moaned and was more than willing as his hands took hold of her bum and she felt his need. As she melted in Dean's arms, she then felt Ken come up behind her and nuzzle her neck before he leaned over her shoulder and he and Dean began snogging while grinding her between them. By mutual agreement, they all moved toward the house, everyone managing to maintain touching the others as they stumbled for the master bedroom. By the time they reached it, the guys were in shorts only and Ginny's shorts had been lost as she stood in only her bikini. Soon that was untied and hit the floor as she was maneuvered back to the bed. When Dean began to kneel between her legs, she pulled him up instead.

"Fuck Dean! Enough, already. Just get in me. I'm so fucking horny and I haven't had sex in months."

Dean grinned and sunk himself into her without further warning as Ginny gasped and began thrusting with him. Ken was on their side and Ginny pulled him into a kiss before reaching for his cock and guiding him into her mouth. When she came for the first time, she released her grip on him as she howled and clutched at Dean. Ken was close and dripping as he moved around and kissed Dean briefly as his lover leaned forward and stopped his strokes while Ken pushed into him. Once Ken started to pound into Dean, he pulled Ginny's legs up and began the same rhythm with her as she reached a second climax. It was almost too much when both Ken and Dean grunted and she felt Dean's hot seed enter her. His final thrust ground against her clit and sent her over the edge a third time as all three lovers quaked and held onto each other as they tried to collect their breaths. Gradually they recovered and separated, as the guys placed Ginny between them and they all spooned as they fell asleep.

The next morning Ginny woke to the buzzing of her wand, telling her that Kiki was awake and hungry. The guys gradually woke and the threesome traded a round of kisses before disentangling and starting the day. As Ginny went to feed her daughter, she shivered with the memories of the night before. She had been with plenty of men, but Dean knew how to pleasure her like no one else. And when Ken joined them, he added a different kind of excitement that only seemed to enhance their peaks. As she finished feeding Kiki, Ken appeared and took over the next duties with his daughter while Ginny went to shower and dress before the other kids woke up. Just as she was climbing in the shower, she felt hands on her hips and moaned when Dean began kissing her. The shower took longer than planned and when Dean took her bent over from behind, her screams could be heard reverberating off the tiles. He followed her a moment later and was only a fraction quieter. When they exited the bath, Ken was sitting with Kiki and smirked at them.

"That sounded like a good shower."

"Fuck yes. But obviously we forgot to silence. I should check on the kids…"

"No worries, I checked them a few minutes ago. I think they could sleep through an earthquake. Which you two almost caused by the sound of it."

Dean laughed and went over to kiss his teasing husband. Ginny just shook her head and went to wake her sleepyheads. Ken could tease all he wanted. She could care less after the fantastic shower sex she had just had. Soon she had three sleepy little ones stumbling out to the kitchen where Dean sat with Kiki while Ken started breakfast.

Over the next couple of weeks, Ginny gradually regained her strength and reserves. Her days were spent at home with the kids or on brief excursions around the island. Her nights didn't always include the guys, but a couple of nights a week she and Dean got together. Ken joined sometimes, but other times was fine with giving them time together. There was even one afternoon when the kids were napping and Ginny had interrupted Dean in his studio for a fast and hard shag that she needed desperately.

When she had time to herself, Ginny worked on a new book that she had started outlining. While she had read a few steampunk novels and the idea intrigued her, her own attempt to write one never went much of anywhere. Instead she returned to the world she had created for her other books and invented a device called a time twister that was a not too subtle play on the real time turner devices. She also made the device warp space accidentally and sent her protagonist into a slightly alternate universe from three hundred years prior where she met up with real historical figures from Merlin to Clovis, first king of the Franks. Since she had discovered history outside of the mind numbing offerings of Professor Binns, Ginny had developed a taste for the subject and spent a lot of time reading as part of the research for her book. The history elements made the new book quite a bit more difficult than her previous offerings, but she saw it as a natural progression of her skill and enjoyed the process.

As September progressed, Seb's birthday approached and Ginny and the guys began planning for the special day when he would reach the five year milestone. After looking at options on Maui, they decided to go to Honolulu instead and celebrate with Ken's family there. They flew over on an island hopper since Ginny preferred to avoid the floo that went through the Department of Magic. They arrived a couple of days early and stayed with Ken's parents, who were thrilled to see their granddaughter and her siblings. For the big day a number of Ken's extended family and several friends, including Manny were invited, along with their own children. They ended up with a dozen adults and eleven kids, including seven guests, four of whom were close to Seb's age. They all went to the Hawaii Discovery Center and spent the morning exploring the hands-on exhibits with a guide who was assigned to their party. After a lunch of pizza and cake, the staff lined up a couple of crafts for the kids and mess and hilarity ensued. The day was great fun and Seb was a grinning ball of energy the entire time. By the end of the day, Ginny was exhausted, but one look at her son as he fell asleep smiling made it all worth it.

They stayed in Honolulu for a few more days to visit with family before returning home to Maui. Ginny wanted to get her tattoo updated, but Manny had a policy against tattooing pregnant women due to the small risk of infection. He did promise that he would take care of it as soon as her new little one arrived. After a fun week on the island of Oahu, they caught the quick flight back to Maui.

With Seb now officially five, Ginny began to structure his lessons a bit more. He was proficient in French and she decided to start him on Spanish as well. His magic had been showing itself a bit more as he matured and Ginny began his first magic lessons. To begin with familiarizing him with feeling and controlling his magic, she had him cast lumos with her wand and then control the intensity of the light with the intensity of his cast. It was a standard lesson that magical children were often taught by their parents. Dean found it fascinating since he had been raised non-magical and hadn't touched a wand until he received his Hogwarts letter. As they settled into a routine, Seb's lessons usually started around 8:30 and they worked for a couple of hours on math exercises and small science projects. By that time he was ready for a break and Dean usually had an art project for all the kids to do together. Even if it was simply painting, all the kids loved art time with Dean. Lunch was between noon and one. Following that was quiet time. While the younger kids slept, Seb only napped on occasion, but for at least an hour he had to play or read quietly. This time also gave Ginny a chance to rest. Around two she would then work on reading and writing with him for about an hour and then let the English flow into Spanish for another half hour. He was a smart boy and did well most days, although it did take a while to get him used to focusing for extended lengths of time. Some days Ginny had to adjust and the lessons would be shortened if he had a difficult day. She reminded herself that he was still young and tried to keep the lessons fun. Ken also helped as he could in between work and both he and Dean were openly appreciative of Ginny's work with all of the kids. Amaia was also getting regular educational games as her schooling began as Seb's had a couple of years before. Wyatt was limited to following along while reading and starting to learn to count. Each of the kids enjoyed learning and each had a competitive streak that helped to motivate them.

As October progressed, Ginny's pregnancy weighed on her more and Matilda made her presence known frequently. Ginny had regular monthly checkups with Lora and everything was going well. Lora attributed Ginny's extra tiredness to putting her two pregnancies close together and left strict orders for naps, which Ken and Dean saw that she stuck to. The due date was still late December and Ginny began thinking about her plans for returning home. One thing that Dean and Ken were adamant about was going home with her. They would all stay at Dean's parents and the guys would be there to support her.

Setting aside worries about her return, Ginny and the guys began to plan an All Hallow's Eve party. They invited a number of friends from Maui and a couple from Oahu. The party was costume mandatory and the food was being catered, as well as bringing in a DJ for the music. Moving the furniture to the walls in the central rooms of the house and opening the back doors onto the lanai, they had plenty of room to handle the 120 expected guests. A neighbor two doors down had a teenage daughter and two nieces who agreed to watch Ginny's kids, as well as another half dozen belonging to different friends. Ginny was a bit hesitant, but she liked the girl and the kids were less than a minute's walk away. When deciding on a costume, Ginny chose a non-magical mermaid in the typical fashion that non-magicals thought of mermaids. Of course she and Dean had seen the real thing and laughed at how different reality was. He and Ken chose to be mermen, with Dean choosing blue hair and body paint for his exposed chest and Ken choosing green. They completed the costumes with fierce looking spears and the three of them made an eye-catching trio. Ginny's mermaid outfit with her bikini top accented her belly, which Dean insisted on painting with sparkly fish scales. The end result was quite dramatic and not near as ridiculous as she had thought a very pregnant mermaid would look.

On the night of the party, Ginny took the kids trick or treating to friends in the immediate neighborhood and then dropped them off at the babysitter, who had games and food set up. The kids were so excited when they saw everything that they barely remembered to say goodbye to their mum. With the kids set, Ginny returned home to get ready. The party started at eight in the evening and by nine the house and yard were packed as everyone took turns grabbing plates of food and dancing. Normally the neighbors might not have been happy, but all the neighbors, including the babysitter's mother were in attendance. Ginny found herself having a fabulous time as she waddled around in her constricting costume and tail, talking to everyone and even managing an occasional shimmying-tail-accommodating dance. The party went until nearly one as everyone finally conceded and began to drift away and leave. As the last guests left, Ginny went and lost her tail so that she could go with Ken to retrieve the kids. They were already asleep of course and the transfer between houses barely disturbed them. Once the kids were back, the trio looked at the house and decided to leave it for later as they all fell into their beds, exhausted and happy.

With October gone, November seemed to crawl by with the only marked change being Ginny's expanding belly. She also began to gradually wean Kiki, who was showing more interest in solid foods anyway and Ginny hoped to have her adjusted by the time Matilda arrived. She felt a bit guilty since she had nursed the other kids for a close to a year and Kiki was only getting nine to ten months, but at least she had gotten that much. Ross called a couple of times a week to check on her and another ultrasound in the middle of the month confirmed that all was well. Ginny sent him copies and he once again marveled over the detail and how their daughter was looking like a true baby. Ginny continued her historical reading and began to write a bit of her book now that the outline was done. She had informed Levi what she was working on and he was cautiously interested. Living with Dean and Ken, Ginny had few expenses, but she was starting to think to the future once she became a bit more settled in England. Her pictures were still selling wonderfully at all three galleries and, even at a limit of twenty prints each, she would have pictures to sell for quite a while. When she checked her account records, she saw that her deposits from Wheezes were now only bringing in a couple hundred a month. She still had a large chunk left from the last book deal, but the regular influx of funds came from her photography. At least for a while after she returned home, she would be able to cover expenses and that eased her mind a bit in the planning for her return.

Two weeks after the party, the monotony of the month was broken when Brett came to visit for a week. He had finished his last season on the rodeo circuit and the farm was in good shape for the winter, so he decided to retreat to the island to spend time with Ginny and the kids. Wyatt was now a toddler and able to interact and play with his father and Brett fell in love with his son all over again. While he and Wyatt had a couple of father-son outings with just themselves, the rest of the family was included most days, including Ken and Dean. All three men got along well despite the wide diversity of their backgrounds. Ken remarked that it was due to one incredible woman. Ginny tried to pass the reasoning off to the children, but Dean and Brett agreed with Ken. Whatever the reason, she was glad that Brett was part of Wyatt's life and that they had remained good friends themselves. While he was visiting, Brett slept on the couch at the house and Ginny knew he would gladly have warmed her bed, but something about that aspect of their relationship no longer held an appeal for her. Still, the week with Brett was great fun and he was missed when he returned home.

As the month of November began to wane, Ginny started to think about the upcoming holiday and Matilda's arrival. Ross had expressed that he wished he could be in attendance and she decided that there really wasn't a reason why he couldn't be, as long as Matilda kept close to her schedule. With that in mind, she gave Ross a call one evening and caught him at work.

"Ginny! How are you? Everything okay?"

"Yes, we're fine. Breathe Ross. I can call you for reasons other than a sudden emergency. I've been thinking and I know you want to be here for the birth, so I have an idea. I don't know how much time off you can get, but would you like to spend Christmas in Hawaii? Your entire family would be welcome, although you'd need to stay in town as space in the house is limited. I was thinking you could come a few days early and stay through the New Year. Hopefully sometime in between this little girl will make an appearance. I'm ready to evict her now as it is."

"Really? That sounds brilliant. It would use most of my vacation days, but it would be more than worth it. Let me talk to everyone here. I really appreciate this Ginny. I can't wait to meet her."

Ginny gave Ross the information for the hotel in Kahului and they talked a bit more before hanging up so that Ross could get to a meeting. Ginny was barely awake the next morning when Ross called back, excited and talking nonstop.

"Ginny! Good morning! I guess it's early, but I couldn't wait anymore. Mum and dad agreed and Marie and Vince are onboard as well. We're going to arrange a portkey to the Department of Magic in Honolulu, then they said we can floo to a town called Kihei on Maui. We're planning on coming in on the 22nd and staying through the 3rd. That will put us there six days before Matilda is due and five days after. I hope that's enough allowance, although mum laughed when I insisted it would be. We made reservations at the hotel also. Does that sound okay?"

Ginny suppressed a chuckle as Ross stopped to catch his breath.

"Yes Ross, that sounds great. It will be good to see you and the family. I can't make any guarantees with the baby, but I'll do my best to encourage her."

"Excellent! I can't wait."

Ginny said goodbye to Ross with a yawn and went to get ready for the day. Over breakfast, she relayed the plans to the guys and they were happy to finally be able to meet Ross.

Once Thanksgiving passed, Dean and Ken began the preparations for Christmas with copious decorations. They started outside and once again Ginny was restricted to sitting in a chair and directing, the same as she had the year before. All the kids were excited of course and Seb was at an age where he could actually help a bit. By the end of the first week of December, the house was fully decorated and boasted so many lights that the neighbors made only half joking comments about blowing the neighborhood transformer.

In early December while they were in the flurry of decorating, Ginny received a welcome call from Kioko, who she hadn't talked to in nearly a month. As soon as she saw who it was, Ginny picked up quickly.

"Kioko! I'm so glad you called. How's your dad?"

"Hi Jen. My father is doing better. The therapy is helping his knee and the doctor thinks he will avoid surgery for a while at least. How are you feeling? You must be getting excited."

"Definitely. I am ready to see this little girl. Between seven and eight months I am usually ready to call it quits. But, at least I only have about a month left. I'm glad your dad is doing better. Do you have big plans for the holiday?"

Ginny and Kioko talked for a few minutes about holiday plans and families. Ginny enjoyed talking to her friend and missed her. She had also never seen Kiki, who bore her name. Something started to coalesce in Ginny's mind, but complications also ran through and she wondered if she dared. As their conversation lagged, Ginny decided to push forward.

"You know Kioko, you've never met Kiki. Have you ever been to Hawaii? I know you have Christmas plans, but maybe around New Year's you could come visit?"

"Ooh, that does sound fun Jen. Let me think on it and talk to my mother to ensure she doesn't have other plans. I should be able to get time off since I haven't taken any in a while. Maybe by the time I come, you'll have a new little one for me as well."

"I certainly hope so. Anyway, just tell me when. If it's just you coming, we can find a place for you at the house."

The two friends talked a bit more and then said goodbye, with Kioko promising Ginny that she would let her know soon about New Year's plans.

Although the season and decorating was lots of fun and Ginny was enjoying it, she was close to the end of her pregnancy and feeling it more than she had her others. She was blessed to have Ken and Dean, who took over almost all the duties with the kids. She still worked on her new book and it was making good progress as the story began to flow. She talked to Paul and Darcy and her pictures were still selling well in New York and Seattle, which reassured her about cash flow. She accompanied Dean a couple of times on trips to Jason's gallery and her sales were doing almost as well there. Jason had a Christmas show scheduled for the second week of December, but Ginny begged off since she would be nearly 38 weeks pregnant. Instead, she insisted that Ken go with Dean and they both had a great time. Although she loved them both and they were wonderfully helpful and attentive, she knew it was important for them to maintain their identity as a couple. If she needed anything, from help with diapers to a good shag to relieve her hormones, they would be there for her, but she tried to keep herself to the side as much as possible. She knew she worried about it more than they did and it was obvious just how bonded and strong their relationship was. There were a couple of times when she watched them together and the connection made her heart twinge with joy for them. Sure, Dean may be at least partially bi and Ken could certainly be convinced to join them in bed, but their hearts truly resided in their relationship.

Three days after Ginny and Kioko spoke, Ginny's friend called her back with exciting news.

"Jen! I talked to my mother and she didn't have any plans and I am cleared for time off. I haven't booked tickets yet, but I was wondering if I could fly in on the 30th and stay a week?"

Ginny pondered for a quick second, flinching at Kioko's use of her false name. If Kioko came on the 30th, then Ross and his family would be present and everyone knew her as Ginny. Before Kioko made the effort and spent the money, Ginny needed to tell her the truth. Ginny's long pause seemed to concern her friend.

"Jen? Is that not alright? I can come at a different time."

"No Kioko, the dates sound perfect. I can't wait to see you. There is something else though that I need to talk to you about before you come. I want to be honest so that if you are upset you don't waste your time and money. Are you someplace private and are you sitting?"

"What? Yes, I'm in my apartment. Jen, you're worrying me."

"I'm sorry to worry you my friend. I need to now admit something to you. I haven't been completely honest in everything. It's a long story, but you need to know that Jen Jacobs is not my real name. My name is Ginny Weasley. My friends often call me Gin, which is close. I took the false identity when I ran away from home years ago when I was fifteen. I haven't committed any crimes except using falsified documents. I just told my agent in New York a couple of months ago. When he arranged everything for me at the show in Tokyo, he didn't know yet. I know this must upset you, which I hate. When I started using my false identity years ago, I never realized the full impact and complications. I would love to still have you come and I hope our friendship can survive this, but you need to know since everyone here will know me as Ginny."

There was a long silence of more than a minute. Ginny could imagine it was a lot to absorb. Finally Kioko spoke.

"Alright Ginny. I'm surprised and a bit upset, but I guess I understand. I still want to see you and the kids. I'd like to talk more in person."

"I'd like that Kioko. I truly am sorry."

They discussed travel arrangements for another couple minutes before Kioko hung up, sounding morose and leaving Ginny with her heart heavy.

Although December seemed to creep by, soon the 22nd arrived and Ross and his family were due at the Kihei floo around nine in the morning. Dean opted to stay home with the kids while Ken drove into town with Ginny to greet them. They arrived at the small shop that was hidden on the back side of Kihei and barely waited a couple of minutes before the floo flared green and Ross stepped out holding Jane's arm. Next came Marie and Glenn with another young man that Ginny assumed was Vincent. Once the entire family was clear of the floo, Ross stepped to Ginny and then stopped as he looked at her, reaching a hand to her belly.

"Gods Ginny, you look amazing. Very pregnant."

Ross' stunned stare was interrupted by Jane, as she stepped forward and pulled Ginny into a hug as she turned toward her son.

"Really Ross? Of course she looks pregnant. She's due in a week. Ginny my dear, you are even more beautiful than I remember. Now, you know everyone here except Vince. Vince, meet Ginny, the soon to be mother of your niece."

Vince stepped forward and flashed Ginny a brilliant smile and it was easy to see that he had inherited the same charm as his brother. He took her hand and greeted her. Then Ginny turned and introduced Ken to everyone. With introductions complete, Ginny turned and thanked the shop owner. She then noticed some Christmas crackers and purchased them before they left. After a brief stop at the grocery, they were soon back at the house and further introductions were made with Dean. The entire family was thrilled to see the other kids and marveled at their growth as everyone settled on the lanai with fresh juice to talk and catch up. Ross sat next to Ginny and took hold of her hand. Ginny didn't mind, but she did notice Dean watching and hoped that she wasn't going to have a repeat of the jealousy incident of the previous Christmas.

When it came time for lunch, Ken arranged a buffet of sandwich fixings, pasta salad, and fruit. After, the younger kids were put down for naps and Ginny excused herself as well. While they all napped, Dean drove everyone into Kahului to the hotel. They returned in the late afternoon once Ginny and the kids were awake and playing in the pool. Well, the kids were playing. Ginny floated nearby, watching them and enjoying the buoyancy the water offered her burdened body. Everyone had been warned that the afternoon was pool time and all came with suits. Dean had joined the kids in the pool when Ross stripped off his shirt and made his way in. He was as gorgeous as always and Ginny smirked when she saw Dean's jaw drop. She floated over to him and leaned in to whisper.

"Enjoying the view Dean?"

"Damn. Oops, sorry, little ears. I have to say you have excellent taste Ginny. Maybe I understand how you forgot yourself and ended up in your..um..predicament."

Ginny laughed and cuffed Dean on the shoulder as he turned to smirk at her. She floated back over to the side and let the guys entertain the kids with some rambunctious games. After a good while in the water, Ken started the grill and soon dinner was on the way. They were planning on eating outside as usual, but a sudden squall chased them all indoors. Ken stayed under an umbrella and manned the grill for them, so dinner was at least saved. After dinner they were all reclining in the living room and Ginny found herself on the sofa leaning against Ross, who had his hand on her belly, while her feet were in Dean's lap getting a massage. She didn't even think about her position and then Ken brought her a fruit smoothie and she leaned back with a sigh while she sipped it. Jane did notice and shook her head as she looked at the young woman who would soon give her her first grandchild.

"Well, you look comfortable Ginny. Three men waiting on you."

Ginny looked at Jane a bit puzzled and then looked around at the three guys as she realized her position. Shrugging, she reached up and pulled Ken down to kiss him. Then she leaned back and kissed Ross soundly before leaning forward to kiss Dean. Then she settled back into her position and smirked at Jane, while Glenn laughed and Marie's jaw hung wide. Jane was shaking her head as Dean spoke up.

"Jane, this is actually better than last Christmas. There were four of us and Ginny stopped a couple of us just short of coming to blows. We all understand her position and she's been quite clear where our relationships stand."

Jane looked at her son and he shrugged.

"Look mum, I care for Ginny greatly and I'm excited to meet my daughter, but I've known for quite a while that we're not going to be together permanently. That doesn't mean I will turn down her affections. I imagine the other guys are the same."

Ginny leaned back and smiled at Ross as he looked down at her. The rest of the family took a moment to absorb that statement and gradually the conversation moved on. When the time came to get the kids ready for bed, Ross and his family decided to head back to the hotel. As Ginny hugged them all goodbye, Jane whispered in her ear.

"You are one remarkable woman Ginny. Each one of them would do just about anything for you."

Ginny had a moment of déjà vu as she flashed back to the same conversation a year before. She shook herself and turned back to Jane.

"I am a lucky woman Jane. Each of my children's fathers are wonderful men."

Once they left, Ginny took Kiki while the guys took the older kids and prepared for bed. Once the kids were asleep, Ginny found herself pressed between Ken and Dean as they made their intentions clear.

"Damn Gin, you look so yummy. I know Ross has rights to you, but seeing him hold you just fired me up."

"Really Dean? I'm huge. I'm going to pop any day."

Dean growled and yanked her shirt off in response as Ken came up behind and grabbed her. Moaning, Ginny let them lead her to the bed. Extreme pregnancy made sex more difficult, but with some creativity they all soon managed as Ginny found herself being driven into oblivion several times over the next hour.

Over the next couple of days, they all toured the island, showing the Andrews their favorite spots. Outings were usually planned for the mornings and then afternoons would find them back at the house resting. On the 23rd, when Ginny headed back in the afternoon, all the guys, including Seb went fishing one afternoon while the women went back to the house to relax. Ginny was napping in the late afternoon when a gentle touch woke her. Looking up with a yawn, she smiled at Ross.

"Hello gorgeous, Ken is working his magic at the grill again and dinner will be ready in a short bit."

"Mmhmm, excellent. Come here Ross."

Ross smiled and leaned over to kiss her as Ginny put her arms around his neck and drew him closer. She pulled him off balance and soon they were snogging on the bed. As her need became insistent, Ginny grabbed her wand and locked and silenced the room. Ross seemed a bit startled and pulled back, only to find Ginny yanking at his shorts.

"Whoa Ginny, damn, you're on fire. I'm all for it, but what about the others?"

"We still have time before dinner and the guys are quite aware of my hormones."

As she said that, Ginny finished with his clothing and pulled her summer dress off. Left only in light knickers, she grabbed his hand and place it between her legs. Ross could feel her arousal and moaned as all resistance left him. The knickers were soon lost as his nimble fingers began working her. Panting, Ginny couldn't wait any longer and rolled over. As she placed herself on all fours, Ross drooled.

"Please fuck me now. I know I'm a whale, but please."

Ross looked at her gorgeous bum and her large breasts hanging down and was more than willing. When he spread her legs a bit and saw her glistening sex, he almost lost it. Then he lined himself up and entered her. As he began to set a rhythm, Ginny mewled and encouraged him to move faster as she thrust back into him in time with his strokes. Soon they were both setting a hard and fast pace as their climaxes approached. It didn't take long before Ginny was howling. Ross was a bit behind and, as he sought his release, he drove her over the edge a second time shortly before spilling into her. As he collapsed across her back, he held himself up on his arms and waited for the lights to stop swimming from a most glorious orgasm. Over the next couple minutes, they rolled over to the side and Ginny smiled at him.

"Thanks lover. These hormones have been driving me nuts. I know I'm huge…"

Ross silenced her with a kiss before pulling back to hold her chin and talk to her.

"You're so fucking beautiful right now. I had no idea about the hormones, but I'm quite thankful for them. I didn't even know that was possible this late, but wow."

Ginny smiled and kissed him before they both decided it was time for a few cleaning spells and rejoining everyone for dinner. When they came out to the lanai, Dean gave Ginny a knowing smirk, but no one said anything.

Soon Christmas arrived and the Andrews were at the house early, knowing that the kids would be up and excited. After everyone was settled with coffee or juice, the kids went first and the next hour was a flurry of paper and happy squeals. Ginny was spoiled with lots of gifts, including a new wide angle lens that she had been drooling over for a while from Ken and Dean. Ross also spoiled her with a beautiful Australian opal bracelet. The entire Andrews family received individual Hawaiian gift baskets from the guys.

After the gifts were done, Ginny pried the children away with the promise of food as they ate pineapple danish. Later in the day, everyone worked together and produced an elaborate feast. Ginny was sat on the sidelines, usually in a lounge chair on the lanai. Although she wanted to help, she had to admit that she wasn't feeling motivated. They ate in the late afternoon and kept grazing until well after the sun went down. The temperature was perfect and everyone was content as they enjoyed the tropical holiday.

Christmas passed and Ginny eyed the calendar as her due date of the 28th loomed tantalizingly close. Field trips around the island with the Andrews were limited in scope and range as everyone wanted to stay close. Except for a brief trip into town on errands, Ginny stayed at the house and spent a lot of time in the pool, where she got some relief from her burden. The anticipated day soon came and, while her belly was dropping, Ginny felt nothing beyond the small false contractions that seemed to be a rude tease. That afternoon she dragged Ross away and they spent an hour making love in an attempt to move things along, which intrigued him as he had never heard of that method before. Unfortunately, it didn't work. The next morning Ginny woke early feeling uncomfortable and with hormones raging. With a couple of hours until the kids were due to wake, she went to Dean and Ken's bedroom and knocked. They welcomed her in and were happy to spend the next hour making love to her. Although they all enjoyed the effort, it still didn't produce results. Later that day, Ross walked around the neighborhood with her at two different times, making several circuits. He was anxious for his daughter to make an appearance and was starting to get worried that she wouldn't do so before he had to leave. That afternoon, Ginny sat on the lanai and decided to talk to Jane about the problem.

"Jane, can you give me any tips on getting labor started? I was due yesterday and nothing seems to be working."

Jane smiled knowingly at Ginny.

"I can understand how you feel, but I think you're doing everything you can. Walking, spending time in the pool, your special tea, lots of sex. I think you just need to wait her out and keep doing what you're doing. I know three men who seem to be fine helping you with the last."

Ginny blushed. She hadn't realized that Jane was aware of the activities around the house. The older woman laughed at her.

"Oh well, thanks Jane…um, so you know about my attempts to kick start labor?"

"If you mean the fact that you and Ross disappear for an hour or so in the afternoons and return looking quite relaxed and happy, then yes. Ginny, I'm not naïve. And when we show up in the morning and you, Dean and Ken are all over each other as you move around the kitchen, it's a bit hard not to notice."

"Alright, well I hadn't realized we were so obvious. Thank you for understanding."

"Look Ginny, I'm smart enough to know when not to push my son. He's a grown man and as long as he's not breaking laws or endangering his life, I have to let him live it as he wishes. Am I completely comfortable with the situation? I'll be honest and say that I am not. That said, you are going to give me my first grandchild shortly and for her sake, I've decided to try to accept the situation."

"Thanks Jane. My mother would never be so accepting. I'm nervous about going home in a couple of months and what everyone will say. I would never change these last few years and I adore my kids, but it won't be easy. Anyway, I guess I need to go walk now. I am beyond ready to meet this little girl."

Ginny went in the house and found Ross talking to Dean in his studio. When Ginny called for him, he came down and they went for yet another walk while Ginny contemplated her talk with Jane.

That night Ginny helped put the kids to bed and then tried to sleep herself, but getting comfortable was next to impossible. She finally gave up around two in the morning and decided to try some hot chocolate. As she waddled out to the kitchen, the first contraction hit and she felt a gush of water. She immediately called for Dean and Ken and wished she had her wand on her. Ken heard her first and came stumbling out of the bedroom. As soon as he saw her, he let out a small yelp and was at her side. Dean was a couple of seconds behind her as they both came to her sides. Once the first contraction had passed, Dean banished the small flood she had caused while Ken went to make phone calls to Lora and to Ross at the hotel. Dean began pacing with Ginny and the next contraction came a bit over three minutes later. Twenty minutes after her water broke, a frantic Ross burst through the door. His family was close behind and Jane immediately went to the kitchen while everyone else settled in to wait. Fifteen minutes later Lora arrived and by that time, the contractions were two minutes apart. It seemed to be moving a lot quicker than usual, which Lora confirmed when she told Ginny she was already seven centimeters dilated. With her water broken, she was banned from the pool, so Ginny kept pacing and went to walk around the yard.

The walking continued for another hour with Ross on one side and Dean on the other. Dean had tried to leave the two of them, but Ross begged him to stay since Dean was more experienced. The contractions came frequently and Ginny would stop her walking and lean into Ross as Dean massaged her back as directed. After an hour, Lora checked her again and found that she was almost fully dilated. With everything moving apace, they began to set up for the delivery. As she wished, when the urge to push came, Ginny assumed a squatting position with Ross behind her. Everyone else was in the room except for the kids, who were still asleep. Ginny gave one good push with a contraction and then waited for the next contraction. When it came, she was just starting to push when the baby's head presented. It took barely one more push for Matilda Jane to enter the world at a quarter past five in the morning on December 30th. She was loud and quite pink, with a mass of red, fuzzy hair. As soon as she arrived, Lora cleaned her a bit and then Dean moved behind Ginny while Ross went to hold his daughter while they waited for the afterbirth. When Ross took hold of her, tears began streaming down his face. Ginny was shocked, never having seen him be very emotional, but the tears continued unabated as the afterbirth quickly delivered. After Lora cleaned Ginny up, Ross got himself under control long enough to cut the cord. Then Ginny was helped to the bed and Ross placed their daughter in her arms.

"Gods Ginny, she's so beautiful. Just like her mum. I can't believe she's here and she's perfect."

Ginny smiled up at Ross as he leaned down to kiss her as he stared at the baby. The look on his face was priceless as he was enraptured and Ginny knew he would never be the same man she had known. After giving the new parents a few minutes, the rest of the family came to check out the baby and Matilda was passed around to everyone. Jane and Glenn were both tearful as well. Then Dean and Ken went to wake the kids and soon Ginny's bed was full as all her older children admired the new addition. After they had gotten a good look at her, Dean took them out and went to make breakfast for everyone. Ginny fed Matilda and then ate the food that Dean brought her before falling asleep with the baby in a bassinet at her side. Ross stayed and sat in a nearby chair, just staring in awe.

Later that day, Dean went to the airport to pick up Kioko. A short time later they were back and Dean stepped aside as he pointed toward the door to Ginny's bedroom. Kioko burst through the door and then stopped as she looked at her friend laying in the bed with a newborn at her breast. Ginny looked up and gestured her friend over. Kioko stumbled across the room and then just stared at the precious new addition.

"Wow Je…Ginny, she's beautiful."

"I'm glad you came Kioko. We can have a good long talk now in a day or so."

Kioko just nodded. Everything else seemed minor in comparison now. When Ginny finished nursing, she handed the baby to her friend. A few minutes later, others began pouring into the room and introductions began. Kioko was kind with everyone, but when she was introduced to Ross, she was obviously stunned and appreciative. Of course, it didn't help that he was shirtless and still damp from the pool. The kids were all happy to see Kioko and soon the room became chaotic as everyone talked and Matilda made the rounds again, happy and peaceful despite the borderline madness.

Ginny was up and moving the next day, although she was still slow and didn't leave the house. Her favorite spot was on the lanai, relaxing in a lounge chair. Everyone had decided on a quiet New Year's celebration, with just a few friends and Grace coming from around the island. In the afternoon while Matilda slept, Ginny had her one on one with Kioko and told her about her childhood, although she omitted anything about magic and all the other magicals were careful around her. Her friend still seemed shocked, but had come to an acceptance and their friendship resumed its warmth. The evening was spent pleasantly with food, music and friends. Ginny managed to last until just after midnight, but was quite tired as she rang in the new year.

Over the next couple of days, time was split between small outings around the island and time back at the house together, usually in the pool. Kioko had never been to Hawaii and Ginny enjoyed showing her friend around. She also noticed that Ross and Kioko spent a lot of time talking and gently encouraged their friendship, although Ross still insisted on waiting on her and hardly ever let Matilda out of his sight when he was at the house.

Soon the time came for everyone to leave, with Kioko scheduled to fly out on the same day that the Andrews portkeyed back home. Thankfully, Kioko went first, eliminating the need to explain about the magical form of travel. Ginny was tearful as she said goodbye to her friend and promised to keep in touch and let her know how it went when she returned to England. That afternoon, when Ross and his family were waiting for their portkey time, he spent the last moments holding his daughter and with an arm around Ginny. Finally, he handed the baby back and promised to visit as often as possible. With a final quick kiss, he said goodbye and the entire family winked out.

The next week was spent quietly at home as Ginny adjusted to having five children. Dean and Ken were very attentive, but with everyone else gone she had more time with the kids and learning to balance. She resumed her lessons schedule with Seb and kept Matilda in her sling, while the other kids stayed nearby. Amaia participated in lessons some, while Wyatt and Kiki mainly practiced French with their mum and Wyatt did a bit of counting. Some days Ginny looked around her and found it hard to believe she had five. Her newest may have been unplanned, but was most definitely wanted and she was content with where her life was at. Now she just had to prepare for her return home.

Two weeks after Matilda's birth, Ken received a call from Manny, who was coming to Maui for a friend's wedding. Ken had told him about the newest arrival and he wanted to know if Ginny was ready to work on her tattoo. She excitedly took him up on the offer and Manny came to visit as soon as he arrived on island. He brought a case with all his equipment and began to setup on the lanai as Ginny stepped out with Matilda in her arms. As soon as he saw the baby, Manny stopped his setup and stepped over to admire as Ginny handed the baby to him. Manny was a huge guy, a few inches over six feet and at least three hundred pounds. His hands were massive, despite how dexterous he was, and he took Matilda easily on one arm with her head in his hand as he looked down on her with a rapturous look. His appearance with his size and his hundreds of tattoos gave most people pause, but Ginny knew that Ken's boyhood friend was one of the kindest men she knew. When Ken stepped out the door and saw him holding Matilda, he just laughed and shook his head. Eventually Manny was convinced to hand the baby to Ken and he resumed his setup.

With her last trip being to the US, Ginny needed her smaller vine added onto with state flowers and Manny began with Alaska and a small cluster of forget-me-nots. Next, he followed with Maine, whose unusual state flower was a white pine cone. Next, a purple lilac for New Hampshire, red clover for Vermont, mountain laurel for Connecticut, a violet for Rhode Island and a mayflower for Massachusetts. Once the states were complete, Ginny posed another idea to Manny and tried to figure out how to make it work. Although she had a maple leaf on her arm for all of Canada, she had started to think that each province was as diverse as the different states in the US or Australia, who she had separate flowers for. There was no room to add smaller provincial flowers around the maple leaf on her arm so, after a bit of discussion, she and Manny decided to add on to her leg. He added a second maple leaf, signifying her second trip to the country and then circled a smaller vine around it with the provincial flowers. For British Columbia, a dogwood, fireweed for the Yukon Territory, a wild rose for Alberta, a western red lily for Saskatchewan, a prairie crocus for Manitoba, a trillium for Ontario, a blue iris for Quebec, a mayflower for Nova Scotia, and a lady's slipper for Prince Edward Island. As usual, Manny's detail was precise and the flowers came alive as they circled her leg. Ginny was thrilled, as was Manny. He was quite fond of her and loved to hear about her travels as he tattooed her. Once he was done, he packed everything away while Dean rubbed a healing potion on her leg and Manny just shook his head at the amazing magical substance. Ken meanwhile was back at the grill and it took nothing to convince his friend to stay for dinner.

As January progressed, Ginny prepared for the next big event for her family, Kiki's first birthday. Ken was excited to make a big to-do for his daughter, but his husband convinced him to wait at least a year until she may actually have a memory of a celebration. Instead, they opted for a quiet party at that house with Dean and Ginny baking a cake that they decorated in layers of pink and purple frosting and dusted in edible glitter before adding Disney fairy figurines. They celebrated with homemade pizza, cake, an ocean of balloons covering the living room, and lots of presents. The little girl may not remember her first birthday, but she squealed with delight throughout and Ginny captured several pictures of her daughter coated in pink in and purple frosting. Her siblings would remember more of the day and especially delighted in the plethora of balloons that stuck around for several days.

Once Kiki's birthday passed, Ginny knew it was time to begin planning her return to England in earnest. She had left in July of 1997 and it was now January of 2004. Six and a half years had passed and she worried about what she would find when she returned. She knew her mother would especially be angry, but would probably calm down when she met her grandkids. She wondered what her brothers would think. Each was so different. Bill would be disappointed, but come to a quick acceptance. Charlie would be the easiest. Percy would be the opposite. The twins would tease her for years. Ron would be shocked and speechless. Her father she wasn't so sure about. He would have to accept that his little princess was no more and she wasn't sure how that would go. He would love the children at least, of that she had no doubt. As she continued to worry and kept changing the date to go home, Dean decided it was time to force the issue. When Ginny settled on a return date of February 2nd, he didn't let her rethink it. He immediately drove into Kihei, floo'd to the Department of Magic in Honolulu, and paid the large fee for a multi person, multi stage, international portkey on the second. When he returned home with the news, Ginny was shocked, although she knew it was probably for the best.

With the day set, Dean called his parents, who were delighted to offer a place to stay. Ken finished his current project and refused to accept another, taking an indefinite leave for family reasons. Dean and Ginny made sure that Jason was well stocked at the gallery. With everything in place, Ginny spent the last couple of days of January cleaning out and packing everything. The night before they were due to leave, she was so nervous that she only managed to sleep after Dean showed up in her bedroom and proceeded to shag her senseless. It was the first sex she had had since Matilda's birth and she woke up a bit sore, but more rested than she had been in a couple of days.

After several hours spent gathering everything and locking up the house, everyone held on together as the portkey began to glow at precisely ten in the morning. Everyone reached to touch it and they all went spinning off to their first stop on the way back to England.


	61. Returning

Chapter 61 – Returning

Ginny, Dean, Ken, and the kids spent about seven minutes spinning through nothingness before landing at their first waypoint in Cleveland, a good size Department of Magic office. Since their originating destination was within the US, their papers weren't checked and they were handed the requisite nutrient bars and water before being pointed to a waiting room. They followed directions and waited the mandatory half hour while their heads stopped spinning, children were comforted, and they finished the nutrient bars. They tasted only marginally better than most potions, but they did restore the travelers' energy from the long distance portkey. Once they were recovered, they reported back to the coordinator and received their second portkey. The second leg of their trip took a bit longer at nine minutes total and they were feeling quite drained by the time they landed at the Ministry of Magic's international receiving station. This time they were handed a nutrient potion, which the adults each chugged and then turned to force the children to drink the small phials that were sized for their ages. Although they managed, each of the children was either sniffling or outright crying by the end. Ginny was still quite tired and wondered if the speed of travel was really worth it. Airplanes never drained her quite as bad and even airplane food was better than the potions. Her thoughts were put on hold as they now faced another obstacle.

When Dean had applied for the portkeys, he had listed himself, five magical adopted children, and a muggle couple, Ken and Ginny under her assumed name, who he listed as cousins of his. Now all their passports were being carefully scrutinized and they hoped that no one grew suspicious of the unusual traveling group. If the magical customs officials wanted, they could detain them for questioning and perform full magical scans that would reveal Ginny's true identity. They all tried to remain nonchalant, although Ginny did let Kiki cry longer when she knew a pacie would have quieted her. She felt moderately bad for using her daughter, but the girl had a very strong set of lungs and she would set her right in a short while. The plan seemed to work as they all stepped forward and the official winced as Kiki hit a particularly shrill note. Seb and Amaia were both whining and then Seb declared he thought he was going to be sick. The official blanched and finished flipping through the papers quickly before almost frantically pushing them away with clearance stamps on their paperwork. They moved quickly to the outer waiting room and all sat for a minute to recover. Dean produced lollipops laced with a mild anti-nausea potion for the three oldest children while Ginny took Kiki to her breast. The little girl had been weaned for several months, but gladly took the offering and quieted immediately. After a couple of minutes, Kiki pulled back on her own and Ginny switched to feed Matilda. Once everyone was settled, they proceeded down the hallway to the local floo portals. Although they were inside the Ministry, they were using floos designated for non employees and Ginny hoped she wouldn't run into anyone she knew. She wanted to return on her own terms.

Thankfully, everything from that point went smoothly. They all used a floo to a pub a short distance from Dean's childhood home. The ride wasn't pleasant, but it was fast enough that no one fussed too much. As soon as they stepped out of the floo, Tom and Darlene were waiting to hug them all. They made a bit of a scene on the street as Darlene broke down in tears and took Matilda from Ginny for a moment before handing her to Tom and hugging all the other children. Eventually they all loaded into the van and headed the short distance to the house. Although they had left mid-morning Hawaii time, it was just after ten in the evening when they arrived. They were all still tired after the long travel and the kids went to bed immediately, with the adults following an hour later after a bit of time spent catching up.

The next morning Ginny was up early before the kids and was a bit surprised when she found the guys in the kitchen with Dean's parents and sisters. They had all slept well, but were still adjusting to the time change. It was a bit hard to believe she was back in England, except when she looked out at the grey and drizzly February skies. As she accepted a cup of tea, Darlene broached the subject that was Ginny's foremost concern.

"So Ginny, I know you haven't been back in country for quite a while according to Dean. What are your first plans? Do you have family here? Friends at least?"

Ginny sighed. Neither she or Dean had ever been completely forthright with his parents and now was the time for them to know the full truth. Darlene saw a flash of emotions cross her face and looked at Ginny with concern.

"Actually Darlene, I do have family. I need to tell you my full story now."

Ginny proceeded to detail everything from the day she ran away and made their house her first stop, to Dean helping her get to France and their correspondence during his last year of school. She faltered at a couple points, but Dean put his arm around her and looked at his parents pointedly, so that they realized she had his full support. When she finished, she looked at Tom and Darlene and hoped she hadn't broken their friendship. Darlene was wringing her hands and Tom looked stunned. He stood up and started to pace the kitchen before returning to put an arm around his wife and then speaking.

"Bloody hell Ginny! Talk about a few secrets. I remember your father now. It's been years and I never pieced everything together before, but now it's obvious. Middle aged gentleman, dressed in outdated clothes with thinning reddish grey hair. He came here looking for his runaway daughter. I never put together Dean's sudden departure for the coast with his questioning. I suppose I understand that you were raised in a very restrictive household, but you're a parent now, don't you understand the hell you put them through?"

"Yes Tom, I do. I honestly didn't fully understand until Seb was maybe two and started to wander off a bit. I lost him for a couple minutes on a large playground and panicked. I've thought multiple times if I should return home, but it never seemed right. I have sent frequent anonymous notes home so that they know I'm alright. While I've had some doubts, I wouldn't change anything. I couldn't see my life without any of my children."

Tom let out a large sigh and Ginny looked at Darlene, who still looked bereft. Choking back tears, she rose from the table.

"Alright Tom, I understand that this is too much. Thank you all for everything. I'll gather our things and find a hotel."

Dean and Ken both rose with Ginny, but were stopped by a crash as Darlene brought her fist down on the table and glared at them.

"All of you sit down now! Dean, I'm upset with you for all you've hidden from us, but you're my son. And Ginny you are the mother of my first grandchild. You are family. As upset as I am, we don't turn family away. Now that you've told us about your past, what are your plans?"

Ginny settled back in her seat and let Dean and Ken both wrap their arms around her in comfort. Tom looked at them and shook his head, but remained quiet.

"Well, my first goal is to find a place to stay. I know you are letting us stay here, but five young children is a strain when you're not used to them. I also want to have myself prepared when I return to my family. I thought I'd look in the area for someplace to rent. I'm hoping to find a place with a spot for the RV. I appreciate you parking it at your business Tom, but I can't let you keep storing it. Once I've got us in our own place, I will approach my father first and see what his reaction is."

"Alright, I suppose that's a reasonable plan. So are you set for funds for now? I know your jobs pay sporadically."

"Yes. I've got the equivalent of about 105,000 pounds right now in savings. I should be able to take a few months to get everything straight without worrying."

"And when you find a place Ginny, Ken and I are paying the first six months' lease. I haven't given you anything in support for Seb in a while."

"Dean, I've been living with you for months for free…"

"Don't care. We're doing it. I also owe you something in support for Kiki. And, yes, I know when I agreed to father a child with you, you said it wasn't necessary. The fact is that my job pays me quite well and I want to do this. As does Dean."

Ginny smiled at each of them and they all leaned into a three way hug while the rest of the family just watched. Dean's sister Kate finally broke the silence.

"Well, since that's settled, can I ask something else?"

Ginny pulled away from the guys and gave Kate a nod.

"Alright, I'm curious. Mum and dad will probably not want me asking this, but I don't care. What is up with you three? You all love each other, that's obvious, but Ken and Dean are essentially married and yet they each have a child with Ginny also?"

Ginny looked at the girl. She was almost sixteen and was certainly versed in sex and partnerships. She turned first to Darlene though, figuring it would help to consult Kate's mother.

"Darlene, Tom, I think we need to be honest from this point forward. This may get a bit personal, but can I explain to Kate?"

"Um, alright Ginny. Nothing too detailed please. I'm a bit curious also."

Ginny looked at the guys and they each gave her a squeeze and a smile as she continued.

"Okay Kate, the first thing you need to know is that Dean and Ken are married in every way that matters, as you saw at the ceremony. That said, Ken is definitely gay, but Dean leans a bit to being bisexual, although he's told me I'm the only woman he's ever been truly attracted to. He and I confessed our love to each other even when we knew we could never be together because he prefers men to women. If Ken asked, he would pick Ken over me, even though it would hurt. Except that Ken loves him enough to know how much it would hurt him and would never ask him to do that. Once Ken and I got to know each other, our mutual love for Dean pulled us closer together as we bonded and now we love each other as well, although my bond with him is not as strong as it is with Dean. Ken would never have sought out an intimate relationship with me until the possibility of having a child came up. He never thought he would be a father, but I was able to give him that. Still, women are not his preference and let's just say that Dean had to assist with the process. As for our current relationships, Dean and I love each other and, when he has a need to be with me, Ken is happy for both of us because he loves us as well. His and Dean's relationship will always be primary, but honestly I will always be a part of it as well. It may seem like I am a third wheel, but they love me enough that I never feel that way. You're still young, but you'll learn that love is rarely black and white."

Kate smiled and shook her head, as did her twin. Darlene was dabbing her eyes and spoke first.

"Thank you Ginny. I guess I never thought about it that way. Although, honestly, I've tried to not think about your personal lives too much. As I said, you're family. The family is a bit different, but we're family."

Ginny walked around and gave Darlene a hug. Everyone was starting a group hug when a yawning Seb appeared and ran for them, being swept up by his father into the embrace. He wasn't very awake, but he was always up for hugs.

Over the next few days, Ginny, Dean and Ken began looking at places to rent. Dean's parents or sisters were always happy to babysit, although Ginny took Matilda along since she was still nursing frequently. They found the perfect place on their fifth try. It was a cottage on the edge of a large estate, just north of the town of Ewhurst on the edge of the Surrey Hills. The estate was owned by a magical family and the cottage was equipped with a floo. It also had four small bedrooms and two bathrooms, as well as good bit of land and a place to park the RV, which she received permission to do. The cost was 115 galleons a month, or just shy of 2,000 pounds, which they all considered to be a fair deal. It was partially furnished, but half of what was there needed to be relegated to the attic. Once the lease was finalized, she went shopping for essentials like a couple more beds and some sofas.

Eight days after their arrival in England, Ginny moved into the cottage. Tom drove the RV over, stopping at the house along the way to pick up the various boxes that contained all of Ginny's purchases that she had sent during her travels to be stored at the house in Hawaii. They had all been shrunk and brought along when they portkeyed to England. Over the next couple of days, she gradually began to unpack her years' worth of souvenirs and decorations as the cottage began to feel more like home. Dean's family came by daily to help. Their house was a twenty-five minute drive away, which was one of the reasons Ginny had picked the cottage. The kids loved the place and their naturally adapting personalities soon declared the place home.

Ten days after arriving in England, Ginny decided it was time to do what she was fearing the most. It was a Thursday, and she hoped that the middle of the week would be a good time to set the next stage of her plan in motion. That morning she dressed carefully in non-magical clothes, but with a lightweight modern cut half robe that didn't cover completely, but was clasped loosely in the front in a casual style that she had seen worn among magicals in New Zealand. After checking herself in the mirror for the tenth time, Dean declared she was perfect and she sighed before kissing him and Ken goodbye, leaving the kids with them. She floo'd directly to a visitor's floo at the Ministry and made her way to the security desk. The man behind the counter looked bored and asked for her wand, name and purpose of visit. As she handed her wand over, Ginny tried to steady her voice as she responded.

"I'm here to see Arthur Weasley, director of the Muggle Relations department."

"Name?"

"I'd prefer not to say."

This woke the wizard up a bit as he eyed her carefully. He pulled his own wand and ran it quickly over her. Ginny felt a brief cold flush over herself and realized that he probably cast a finite spell to remove any enchantments or potion effects. When she didn't change form, he pulled a large mirror that was standing on the counter closer and tapped it with his own wand. A couple of seconds later, he began talking to it. Ginny couldn't see, but assumed there was someone else on the other side of the mirror.

"Hi Annie. This is Boris at the visitor desk. I have a young woman here who wants to see the director. Won't give me her name and she has a strange, unregistered wand. No enchantments detected though. Were you expecting anyone?"

Ginny was beginning to panic and leaned forward.

"Please, I only need a couple of minutes of his time."

A woman's voice issued from the mirror.

"Please turn the mirror Boris. I'll talk to her."

Boris shrugged and swiveled the mirror so that Ginny could see an older woman with perfectly coiffed hair and an appraising look staring at her. The woman's eyes grew large and she gasped.

"Ginny?"

"Um, hello, Ms.? Yes, I'm Ginny. I'd like to talk to my father for a couple of minutes please."

"Gods! Of course. Oh, I'm Annie. Never mind that though, let me talk to Boris."

Boris swiveled the mirror back around and Annie spoke to him.

"Boris, I'm clearing her. Please send her directly. NOW."

Boris nodded and quickly handed Ginny's wand back while pointing toward the lift and giving her directions. Ginny thanked him quickly and made her way to the level he had directed her to. She had hoped to come unannounced, but she supposed it was good that security at the Ministry had increased. She reached the Muggle Relations office and made her way to the large desk in the back. Annie was waiting and clasped her hand.

"Hi Ginny. May I call you Ginny? I'm Annie Pendersham, your father's assistant. I haven't told him you're here. Gods, I can't believe you're back. Arthur will be so happy."

"Thanks Annie. I hope you're right. May I go in now?"

"Sure thing. Let me just announce you."

Annie stepped around the desk and went to a large mahogany door. She opened it a crack and spoke to Arthur.

"Arthur, there's someone here to see you. No appointment, but I thought you'd like to see her."

"Hmm, alright, let her in Annie. Thank you."

Annie stepped back and nodded at Ginny as she held the door open. Taking a deep breath, Ginny steeled herself and stepped in the office.

o-o-o-o-o

 **Ooh, I know, I'm bad with the cliffie and all. I had to break this somewhere, as I expect the next chapter to go long and the last five chapters have been 8-10k words. This one is small, but I needed to set up for the next. Thanks for R &R.**


	62. Family

Chapter 62 – Family

Arthur was reading when Ginny stepped through the door and she stood for a moment before he looked up to see who his visitor was. When he saw Ginny, his heart skipped a couple of beats and he dropped the report he had been reading. The next thing Ginny knew, her father was out of his chair and running around his desk. Seconds later, she was in his arms and her father, who she had only seen cry twice in her life, was sobbing into her hair. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes before Arthur pulled back to look at Ginny's tear stained face. He took a minute to look her over. She looked healthy. She had filled out and had grown into an attractive young woman. She was dressed in muggle style clothing, but with a loose witch's robe over it in a style he wasn't familiar with. He was still gasping for words when Ginny found her voice.

"Hi dad. I've missed you. So, you're happy I'm back?"

Ginny's words caught Arthur off guard again. Had she really asked that?

"Ginevra Molly Weasley! Yes I'm glad you're back. Gods, you've been missed. Don't ever think you haven't been."

"I…I wasn't sure…I thought you'd be angry."

Arthur sighed and pulled a couple of chairs around, sitting down and gesturing for Ginny to take the other seat.

"Ginny, yes I am upset that you left. I was mad at first, but I've gotten past that. Look, we have a lot to talk about, but I realized early on a lot of the reasons why you did what you did, even if I wasn't happy with it. Every letter and postcard has been a light for the family and I don't know that I would have survived without knowing that you were well. I have to know though, are you back for good? Please. I don't think I could stand losing you again."

"Yes dad, I'm back for good. I may still travel some, but I'll return to England. For a while though I plan on curtailing my travels. I'd like a chance to get reacquainted with the family and my friends. If they're talking to me."

"Well, I don't know about your friends, but your brothers have missed you. Look, you know they're going to be upset and we have a lot to work through, but you're back and that's what matters. I tell you what, why don't we have a family dinner at the Burrow tomorrow with everyone?"

The idea sounded good to Ginny, but her brothers weren't her main worry as she thought about her mum.

"That sounds good dad, but maybe I should come see mum before then? I know she's going to let me have it and I'm ready for it. I'd like to do that before everyone else arrives."

Arthur sighed and looked at the floor. Something was obviously wrong and Ginny's stomach twisted.

"Dad?"

"Look Ginny, we have a lot to catch up on, but you need to know something first. Your mum's health got worse after you left. It got really bad a couple of years ago. We couldn't leave her alone in case she did something without thinking. The disease she has is similar to a muggle disease called dementia, but instead of losing her mind, she gradually lost her magic. For an older pureblood witch who had never known different, losing her magic drove her mentally over the edge as well. About a year and a half ago she set a small fire, got burned, and then almost drowned when she ran for the pond to put it out. I only left for about twenty minutes to run a quick errand and found her when I came back. The boys and I all talked and we knew we couldn't care for her at home anymore. She's now at a home called St. Mallory's in Ireland. It's not cheap, but the boys pitch in on the cost and the place is like a home, but with constant supervision and healers who know how to work with the illness. I go to see a couple of times a month, but she hasn't recognized me in nearly a year."

Ginny gasped as a sob caught in her throat. She knew her mother had problems, but had never imagined anything this bad.

"So…so she won't even know me if I go to visit?"

"Normally, no. There is a potion that can be given that helps for a short time. A healer gives her the potion and then casts a charging spell, basically giving her some of their magic for a short while. It makes her lucid for fifteen minutes or so. The problem is that prolonged use can be toxic, so we can't give it often. I last used it about eight months ago. If you want, we can give her a dose so that you can at least talk to her for a short while."

Ginny nodded, just taking it all in.

"Alright, well I guess I will visit her after I see the rest of the family. Tomorrow, at the Burrow? Wait, who's cooking? Do you want me to bring something?"

"Yes, let's go for six at the Burrow. Although maybe you can get there a bit earlier so we can talk? Don't worry about bringing anything, the rest of the family will work it out. So that you know, Percy and his wife moved into the Burrow when your mum started to get really bad. I live with them and their family."

Ginny nodded, now on emotional overload with the news. She realized her dad had a lot to do and rose to leave. Arthur stood with her. He reached and gave her one final hug before she turned to leave.

"Okay dad, tomorrow at the Burrow. Oh, I'd like to bring my children if that's alright?"

"Um, yeah, sure Ginny."

Ginny gave her father a strained smile and stepped out of the office, leaving a stunned Arthur Weasley still absorbing her last statement. Did Ginny say she had children? As in plural? How many? Who was their father? Was she married? He had been too stunned to ask questions. Gradually he shook himself out of his stupor and decided the questions would just have to wait. He returned to his desk and began composing notes to send to each of his children about their sister's return and dinner the next night.

Ginny left the office and walked out of the Ministry in a daze. Her father's acceptance of her return was welcome, but the news of her mother's illness was a shock. She reached the visitor floos and returned home. Ken and Dean were waiting and wrapped her in a hug as soon as they saw the look on her face. They took her in the kitchen away from the kids while she told them what had happened. As she talked, she gradually calmed and was able to talk about dinner the following night. The guys were willing to go with her, but all three agreed that she and the kids needed to go without them. It would be hard enough without adding others into the family dynamic. They also needed to decide how to travel. She didn't want to floo directly into the house, but preferred to approach from the outside. A portkey would require going back to the Ministry to arrange, so she opted for the Knight bus. With the decisions made and her stomach starting to settle, they returned to where the kids were playing in the living room and she went to get her youngest from her crib.

The rest of the day and the next were spent at home working on small projects around the cottage and continuing lessons with the kids. Dean's family came that night for dinner and Ginny told them about her meeting with her father. While Dean's parents were still adjusting to her news, they were supportive and tried to assure her that it would work out.

Finally, the time came for her return to the Burrow and Ginny dressed in jeans, a floral blouse, green pumps, and a green half robe like the one she had worn to the Ministry. She put Kiki and Matilda in the stroller and had the other three kids walking. As they left, Ken and Dean hugged everyone and each gave Ginny tender kisses before she stepped out to the lane and held up her wand to call for the Knight bus. It arrived a minute later and a mere seven minutes and two stops after that, she found herself stopped outside the Burrow at half past five. She levitated the stroller off and then stepped down before reaching back to help her older three children off the bus.

While Ginny was still back at her cottage getting ready, all of the Weasleys began arriving at the Burrow shortly after five. Each of the brothers had been shocked to receive the letters from their father with the news that Ginny was back, and all were eagerly waiting to see her again after six and a half years. Gradually they all gathered in the living room, each periodically peering out the window. Penny and Fleur were handling the majority of the cooking, with dishes added by others as they arrived. At a quarter past five, Bill was looking out the window and then turned to his father.

"Did she say how she was coming dad?"

"Yeah dad, and what is this about children?"

Arthur sighed at Ron's question. He had told his sons the news, but had nothing else to offer them.

"Look everyone, I don't know how she's coming. You can keep looking out the window, but she may come by floo. All I know about the children is just that, she mentioned children, plural. I was so shocked that I didn't think to ask questions. We'll just have to wait and see."

Ron harrumphed and flopped in a chair, eyeing the floo while Bill went to look out another window. A few minutes later, his shout brought everyone to the window as they watched the Knight bus pull up. Immediately there was a scrum to get out the door. After lots of jostling, most of the family was standing in the yard as they watched a pram lower out the door. Then Bill's breath caught as his baby sister stepped down before reaching back to help some children. He counted three and the pram. Were there more in the pram, or was that for some of the three? But the three looked a bit old for a pram. Still, there were three at least! Were they really all hers?

While Bill's brain was busy assimilating information, George was looking at his baby sister. Gods, she had grown up and she was bloody beautiful. And she was all woman with amazing curves. And the clothes she was wearing were something else. Shaking his head, he forced himself to stop seeing her that way. Still, it was hard to match the vision approaching them with the little girl he had once known. Then he looked at the three kids he could see. The oldest was a boy with mocha skin and a crazy mass of red-brown curls. Then there was a little girl with a pale complexion, long brown hair, and startling green eyes that looked right at him. The third child was blonde. None of them looked like each other, and he wondered if they were really all hers.

Ginny finished helping the kids off the bus and then went to the stroller, which she pushed forward as Seb and Amaia each stood to a side of the stroller and Seb took Wyatt's hand. Steeling herself, she walked forward to the large crowd as she looked at all her brothers. There were wives there as well, some of whom she recognized. And Harry and Hermione were there also, but that wasn't a big surprise, the family had adopted them a long time ago. Eventually she crossed into the yard and stood in front of her father.

"Hi dad. It looks like everyone came. Thank you."

Charlie was the first to break apart and moved forward to hug Ginny. She was surprised to see tears in his eyes as his burly arms wrapped around her. Then he pulled back and shook his head.

"Look at little Gin Gin. Gone and grown up on us."

Ginny smiled at the use of her childhood nickname. Then everyone else stepped forward and Ginny found herself being passed around. Eventually Arthur spoke up.

"Alright everyone, let's move inside. We still need some introductions and it's February out here."

Ginny followed everyone as they moved to the door and Fred helped get the stroller inside. As she stepped into the Burrow, Ginny was in for another shock. There had been some remodeling and the first floor and living area were twice the size. The living room had a large group of children playing who stopped and looked up as all the adults stepped into the house. Fred noticed Ginny's shock.

"Yeah Gin, Percy and Penny did some updates to the place when they moved in. Nice huh?"

Arthur tried to make some sense of things as he stepped forward.

"Alright, time for introductions. Ginny, would you please start?"

Ginny smiled and bent down to her older three first.

"Okay everyone, I know you will want explanations, but we'll start with introductions. This is Sebastien, my oldest. He's five and a half and answers to Seb. Next here is Amaia, she's four. Then we have Wyatt, he's two and a half."

Ginny then stood up and reached into the stroller as she pulled out Kiki first.

"This is Keilani, she's thirteen months. We call her Kiki."

Ginny looked around and saw Hermione reaching with open arms. She handed Kiki over and then reached for Matilda.

"Finally, this is Matilda and she's two months old."

"Merlin's beard Ginny! Five? And they're all yours?"

"Yes Ron. Good to see that you can count. And yes, I gave birth to all of them."

George shook his head.

"Alright, wow, that's a shock. Well, I guess the rest of us need to make some introductions then. Bill, you're the oldest, you start."

Bill nodded, not looking at Ginny as he turned to Fleur.

"Ginny, you know Fleur of course. We married a year after you left. Over here is our daughter Victoire, she's four and our daughter Dominique is nineteen months. Charlie, why don't you go next so we can do this in order?"

"Okay, Ginny I've got a bit of a surprise for you. I'd like to introduce my partner, Valentin. He's a healer at the reserve. We've been together for three years now. We adopted our son Sasha a year ago at three months old. He's in the blue on the right side of the rug."

Ginny looked over at the blonde little boy who looked up and smiled at the sound of his name. She stepped forward to hug her brother.

"I'm happy for you Charlie. It's good to meet you Valentin."

"I'm next. Ginny, you know Penny. She and I married three years ago. Our daughter Molly is there in the pink. She'll be three next week. And we have another daughter due in two months. Also, I have a third daughter named Carys with my ex-girlfriend Audrey. She's three and a half. I see her every other weekend."

Ginny was processing Percy's statement as she tried to figure out the timing of his two oldest children when Fred jumped in to help.

"Yes Ginny, perfect Percy here managed to knock up two different girls within six months of each other. No one was more surprised than I was. I guess he gets out of the office more than we thought. Or maybe not, Audrey was his assistant after all."

Percy glared at Fred and took a step forward before Arthur stepped between them.

"Not now boys! George, you're next."

"Alright, Ginny you know my beloved, Alicia. She and I are the proud parents of twin hooligans Leo and Loraina, who will turn two next month if they make it that long."

George pointed out two auburn haired cuties playing near the sofa as Fred took his turn next.

"And this here is my lovely wife Angelina, who you know of course. We married almost five years ago. Our oldest is in the green stripes. That's Rhys and he's four. Then there is Alexis and she's three. Jamie is twenty months. Theo is six months. And, we are expecting a little girl in seven months. Then I guess we will have caught up with you."

Ginny ignored Fred's smirk and sought out each of the kids he pointed to. As she did, Ron stepped forward.

"Okay, I'm next. Ginny, this is Chrissy. We married six months ago. No kids yet. Unlike others, we wanted to wait a bit."

Harry pulled Hermione forward as he smiled at Ginny.

"Well, I don't know where I fit, but Hermione and I will go last here. Your family has continued to welcome us as always Ginny. We have four year old twins, James and Sirius. We also have sixteen month old twins Lily and Charlus."

Ginny took a moment as she mentally counted. With Harry and Hermione's, that made fifteen. Adding hers, it came to an even twenty with two more on the way.

"Wow, well it seems that the Weasleys remain prolific. I'm glad to see that everyone is settled and happy and I look forward to getting to know all my nieces and nephews."

"The same goes for us Gin with your kids. I still have a lot of questions. Why don't the kids go play and we can talk?"

"Oui, but first Penny and I must check the food. Ooh, and moi tartiflette is ready to come out of the oven."

Ginny perked up at Fleur's statement.

"Tartiflette? Delicieux, qui est un de mes preferes." (Yummy, that is one of my favorites)

"Oui, moi aussi. Quand mangeons-nous?" (Yes, me too. When do we eat?)

Fleur looked at Ginny with shock and then looked at Seb, as both had replied in quick and fluent French.

"You speak French ma souer!"

"Oui Fleur, as do the children. Seb is the best as he is the oldest. I start French with English from the time they're born. I want the kids to be multi-lingual. Once they reach the age of five, I add Spanish. Seb started last September and is doing well with his third language."

Charlie let out a low whistle and shook his head as everyone else looked shocked. Hermione was obviously excited.

"So you're homeschooling then Ginny? How long? What kind of lessons?"

"Well, I start when each child seems ready. Usually we start with learning letters while I read stories to them. They follow along and pick it up quickly. Seb was reading consistently by the time he was three. Until he was five, I kept the lessons mostly games based and fit them in during our travels. Seb, why don't you tell your Aunt Hermione some of what you've been learning."

"You're my aunt?"

Ginny realized that introductions needed to go the other way and she knelt down to the three oldest children and introduced them around the circle. Then she asked Seb to talk about his lessons more and he grinned, happy to show how smart he was.

"I can count to a hundred, but not in Spanish. I can only go to twenty. But I do maths, adding and subtracting. And I'm learning to split things, like halves. And I read and do science 'speriments. Did you know the moon makes the waves bigger? I love the beach. My dad is going to teach me to surf, but I can't learn to dive until I'm ten. Mommy is also teaching me to feel my magic and the energy in nature and I can cast lumos and I'm learning Spanish. It's sometimes like French, but not really."

The boy's quick flood of a response left everyone staring at him and then looking back at Ginny with a new kind of admiration. Ginny smiled at her son and then Amaia had to get in on the attention.

"I'm learning too! I can count and read and I work with Seb. I like the beach too."

"Yes Amaia, both you and Seb are good students and Wyatt tries hard as well, although he's a bit young. Now, you met all your aunts and uncles, but how about we take you over to meet your cousins so that you can play for a bit before dinner?"

That got the kids attention and she took them over to the play area in the living room. She didn't remember all the kids names yet, but soon they were all introducing themselves and her three oldest joined right in with the games while she turned back to the rest of the family who had now found seats around the long table. Kiki was being held by Charlie, while Angie was holding Matilda. Those near them were leaning to fuss over the two girls and Ginny felt a warmth flood through her. Her family may take a while to fully accept her back, but children were always welcome among the Weasleys. There were still a lot of questions though and she went to claim a seat between Alicia and Harry, prepared for the questions she knew were pending. Penny and Fleur were in the kitchen, but had the door open so that they could hear. Ginny looked around the table and caught her father's eye. Arthur smiled and decided to start.

"Alright Ginny, I'm still adjusting to the fact that my baby has five babies of her own. Obviously you're doing well though. Seb is quite bright. I know we have a lot of questions, but maybe you should start at the beginning. Otherwise we'll all be asking questions at once."

"Yeah, like the kids' fathers, where are they? All the kids look different, so I assume at least a couple of men are involved?"

Ginny smiled at Fred and looked around the table.

"Okay, let me start like dad suggested and hopefully your questions will get answered as I go along. Please let me finish before the questions start though. You know from the letter that I left, that I felt oppressed and didn't think I would be allowed to travel and be my own woman. Mum had my entire future mapped out and I didn't handle that well. I made a lot of mistakes, but I wouldn't change any of it, because I wouldn't give up any one of my children. When I left here I had a plan of what to do, with a bag packed, tracking charms removed, money withdrawn and a plan for my place to stay. That first stop after I left was Dean's house."

"Dean Thomas?"

"Yes Ron, Dean Thomas. My ex-boyfriend and dear friend. He was raised non-magical because his wizard father left when he was a baby. When I left, I hoped to stay with him for a couple of days. He quickly pointed out though that you would be checking with all my friends, so we left his place after about an hour. We went north using glamors and non-magical transportation to a fishing cottage in Yorkshire that used to be his uncle's. No one in the family really used it anymore, so it was a good place to stay for a couple of weeks. Dean's family thought he was at the coast painting and never inquired further. After a couple of weeks, Dean helped me make some contacts that created falsified documents for me under the name of Jen Jacobs. Once that was done, we traveled to France together. I wanted to see the world and Dean was supportive throughout the summer. He left me in Paris a week before school started, although we stayed in touch throughout the school year with cryptic notes that I sent via standard post and his brother took to a wizard pub to have sent to Hogwarts via owl."

"Bloody hell! I haven't seen Dean in a couple of years, but when I do…"

"Calm down Fred and let me continue! When Dean left me in France, I had some money, but needed to figure out a way to support myself and I didn't have a work visa. I lived cheap in a hostel and worked cleaning a restaurant after it closed in exchange for free food. I also was inspired by some street performers and created a magic show. I performed in parks and on streets with a wand that Dean's father left behind, placed in a disillusioned holster. I used my magic to do minor tricks that non-magicals saw as standard sleight of hand magic. I actually did quite well as a street performer and supported myself while I spent my free time exploring the city, learning French, reading, and educating myself.

Now, I know you all wonder about the kids and I need to explain since the start of my family came about while I was in France. As I said, Dean's father left when he was quite young. His father was a black wizard, his mother is white and non-magical. His mother married a different man when Dean was about a year old and Dean's stepfather is white. Dean has a brother who is two years younger and is blonde haired and blue eyed. He talked about his brother a lot when we were dating and I knew they were close, but I was surprised when I was at his house and saw a picture of them together. They looked nothing alike, but their affection was obvious. Later, in France, I had a chance to observe a lot of people while I was performing and became intrigued with blended families. I also became friends with a non-magical couple who has mixed children and I found the idea to be beautiful. Now, you know that mum always planned for me to get married young and give her lots of grandbabies. If she had her way, I would have married Harry. While I had an early crush, once I got over that, I saw what everyone else saw and I wasn't surprised in the least when he and Hermione finally admitted their feelings. Anyway, I didn't want to subscribe to all of mum's plan, but there was one part I liked. I wanted a family of my own and I didn't want to wait. Throughout the fall and winter, I began having dreams and decided on a plan that I call my rainbow dream. I decided I wanted children of different ethnicities, fathered by good men who would be available, but would let me raise them as the primary parent."

Ginny stopped to sip her butterbeer and looked around the table. More than a few jaws were hanging open as she continued.

"Once I had my rainbow dream, I decided who I wanted to father my first child. When Dean came to visit me in France that first Christmas, I made the proposal to him. After a bit of thought he agreed and the Prewett genes worked well as I was able to get pregnant immediately. Dean is Seb's father."

"Bloody hell, I'm going to murder him!"

"Really Ron? He's your nephew's father and uncle to my other children. He's also remained my best friend since I left. Now, as I was saying, I wanted children of different ethnicities, but I also wanted to pick the fathers carefully. I worked doing my magic act, as well as a stint as a barista in Italy before leaving for Spain. I met Amaia's father there. He is a non-magical of Basque ancestry and his name is Javier. I continued to travel and worked other jobs. I always used my magic act as a fall back. I followed Javier to the States and worked for a while as a hair model. I also decided to write and I've published three fantasy romance novels. I used my first payment from my books to buy an RV, or caravan as they're called here in England, and began to travel the US. I worked at an RV park until Amaia was born and then started driving across the country. I met Wyatt's father when he was riding in a rodeo in Idaho. He's a cowboy from Montana. After I left the States, I stopped in Hawaii to witness the commitment ceremony between Dean and his husband Ken. While I was in Hawaii, Dean convinced me to show some of my photography in the gallery that commissions his paintings on the island of Maui. I took up photography a couple of years before and it's one of my passions. To my surprise, my work has been well received and is now a regular source of income. After a bit of time in Hawaii, I left and traveled on to Asia…"

"Wait…Dean's gay, but he slept with you?"

"Yes, Dean is gay. Or mostly. I'm the one woman he's attracted to, so he's more bisexual. He doesn't like labels. Now, as I was saying. After I toured Asia, I returned to Dean and Ken's place in Hawaii. Ken is a fantastic guy. He's a non-magical software engineer. He and I grew close and he agreed to father my next child. As you see, Kiki looks Asian. Ken is Japanese Hawaiian. Once Kiki was conceived, I traveled Africa and Europe some more before returning to Hawaii for her birth. After she was born, I wanted to see one last part of the world and traveled to New Zealand and then Australia. I planned on returning home after that, but I met a wizard in New Zealand named Ross and we became involved. Once again, the Prewett genes worked too well and with one slip up, I found out I was pregnant again. Matilda is the only one of my children who wasn't planned, but Ross is quite supportive. When she was born in Hawaii at the end of December, he and his family were present. I didn't want to return home while I was pregnant, for fear of the stress. Now that my family is complete and I've had a chance to travel, I decided it was time for my children to get to know England since I plan on sending them to Hogwarts. So, that's the quick synopsis. I'm sure you all have questions now."

"So all five kids have different fathers? You slept with five different men?"

"No Percy, I had children with five different men. I don't think you need all the details of the different men I've been with."

Ron choked on his butterbeer at that and George pounded him on the back as the rest of the room grew silent again. After a minute, Hermione spoke up.

"Alright Ginny, wow. That's a lot to take in. I noticed all your kids have unique names, I assume they have meanings?"

"Indeed. Seb's full name is Sebastien Francesco. He was conceived in France and born in Italy. I liked the first name and the middle name is in honor of my good friend Francesca. Amaia Charlotte owes her first name to her father's Basque ancestry and an aunt of his. I wanted a middle name that conveyed the country where she was born, but the States are such a melting pot that it makes that hard. So, I chose Charlotte since the first city we lived in when we got to the States was Charlotte, North Carolina. Wyatt's name was chosen because I was looking for a strong, Western name since his father Brett is a cowboy. His father is one quarter Crow Indian and his middle name is Laughing Wolf in honor of that heritage and due to a recurring dream I had while I was pregnant. Kiki's full name is Keilani Kioko. Her father picked the first name, which is Hawaiian and means glorious and royal. Her middle name is for a good friend of mine from Japan and means happy child. Matilda's name is a nod to her Aussie heritage. Her middle name is Jane, a name that has been used by the women in her father's family for five generations."

"Damn. You did think it through."

George shook his head and jumped in next.

"Okay Ginny, you've obviously traveled a lot. How many countries have you been to? How many languages do you speak?"

"Well, this question I anticipated, so I counted. I've been to six continents and visited 43 countries. In the US, I've seen 38 states. I've also visited nine Canadian provinces and five Australian states. As for languages, I'm fluent in French, Spanish and Italian. I also speak a bit of Portuguese, German and Hawaiian and I have a smattering of Euskara, Thai, Japanese, Swahili, Russian and Greek."

The table was dumbfounded again, so Ginny pushed forward.

"I should show you all something. I've got a unique souvenir of my travels…"

Ginny stood and removed her robe, showing her arms since she was wearing a short sleeve shirt, making her ink quite visible. Then she knelt and rolled up her pants legs.

"As a memory of my journeys, for each place I've traveled, I get a tattoo of the country's national flower. That's this larger vine. I ran out of space on my arm, so it continues here on my leg. The smaller vine interspersed with the larger vine on my arm are flowers for each of the US states. I also have flowers here for each Australian state. And I decided to get a second maple leaf when I made my second Canadian trip and decided to add a flower for each province I visited, which you can see on this smaller vine going around that maple leaf."

"Bloody hell!"

"Percy, the children!"

"I know Penny, but I agree. I've never seen a woman with that many tattoos. Damn Ginny."

"I'm shocked as well Ginny. As long as we're looking, what are the others?"

"Well over here on this arm are the names of my kids. Then here on my neck is a Maori kirituhi that I had done in the traditional method using a chisel instead of a tattoo gun. And here above my ankle are three unicorns in honor of my three books."

As Ginny pulled down her pants legs, Hermione jumped on that last statement.

"You mentioned books before Ginny. Can we get copies?"

"I have a couple of box sets with me in my bag. I can get more, but I didn't have them on hand."

Ginny reached for her bag and pulled out the shrunken books. She enlarged them and pushed one set across to Hermione, who snatched them up and immediately flipped through to the author introduction on the back cover.

"Wow, it's you, but under a different name. I can't believe you wrote all these."

"Yes, the books and my photography are my main sources of income. And the kids' fathers help on occasion as they wish. Dean and Ken paid the first six months of my lease on the cottage. They're back at the cottage now."

Bill had been quiet since the introductions as he listened to Ginny. Suddenly he stood up and stormed back outside. Sighing, Ginny decided to go check on her oldest brother and excused herself. Once she was outside, she found Bill on the right side of the garden.

"Bill? I know you're upset. I probably can't help, but I have to ask. Is there something I can do?"

Bill turned around and looked at Ginny with pain in his eyes.

"I think you've bloody well done enough Ginny. I'm sorry, I tried to be accepting, but this is all too much. I'm not like easygoing Charlie and I can't joke around like the twins. It was bad enough when you ran away. Do you have any idea what that did to the family? Every family dinner for a year turned into a funeral! It was the worst for mum with her other problems. You weren't here to help as we watched her leave us, slowly and painfully. For a couple of years, I hoped you'd come back. After the third year, I gave up. Now you decide to waltz back in with your 'rainbow family' in tow and expect all of us to welcome you with open arms? While you've been seeing the world and sleeping with blokes in every country, this family has had to move on without you and it's been a fucking nightmare some days. Look at you Ginny, you're more a muggle than a witch. It's no wonder you have so many kids with the way you look. I'm no prude, but we were raised with certain values. How many men have you slept with anyway? Are the children just a way to secure an income from a few of them? And I'm fine with a couple of earrings or an occasional tattoo, but you look like a bloody walking art project!"

Ginny took a step back, stunned by the verbal assault that Bill directed at her. Being the oldest and youngest, they had never been that close, but he had always been laid back. This man in front of her was a different and very hurt individual. Still, his words stung and she had to bite back her desire to give him a scathing response.

"Alright Bill, I guess I deserve that, except for the attack on my children. Brother or not, do not ever insult my children or assume that I had them for any ulterior motive! Any assistance their fathers give me is unsolicited and not required. Yes, I've been with a number of men. I'm a mature and sensual woman. I hardly think you are one to talk since I know you were popular in school and I can only imagine what you did with your off hours when you were overseas. That is one of my biggest peeves. A man who sleeps with multiple women is a stud, but a woman who sleeps with multiple men is a slut? The bigoted ideas of magical England are what I left to escape. I may be back, but I am not setting my modern ideas aside. I do try to be discreet and I do have values, even if they don't match what you would like. And I am aware of the hurt I caused the family. Sometimes you have to do what is right for yourself. You should understand that since you left for Egypt and didn't come home for three years, despite mum's begging. I know the next few months and years will be a work of rebuilding trust, but that's why I'm here. Now, I'm going to rejoin the family. I'd like to rebuild our relationship, but that's up to you."

Ginny went back in the Burrow and reclaimed her seat. The ongoing conversations died down and Hermione turned back to Ginny to resume the conversation that they had been having when Bill left.

"So Ginny, you said Dean and his husband are here with you? Where are you staying?"

"Yes, the three of us are quite close and they've been my rocks. They came back with me to offer support. I'm renting a cottage near Ewhurst. It's magical and has a floo, but is also a short drive from Dean's family. The guys will probably return to Hawaii in another week or so. Their home will always be a second home for us. Although all my children's fathers are in contact and are supportive, Dean and Ken are the most involved."

"I really need to have a talk with Dean."

"He figured that you would all want to see him and you should all meet Ken as well. I know how you must feel toward him, but keep in mind that he has been a steadfast friend for me through everything."

Penny stepped out of the kitchen doorway and joined the table.

"Alright, well this has certainly been shocking, but dinner's ready now and I'm sure the kids will start to fuss soon. We can keep talking during dinner."

With that, half the table got up and went to clear away the toys in the living room while a large blanket was placed in the middle of the room and all the kids from the ages of about two and up were arranged in a circle to eat picnic style. The younger ones were either held or placed in seats. Meanwhile, the rest of the group summoned silverware and started to help prepare the table. While everyone was arranging for dinner, Bill slipped back in and sat morosely as he watched everyone move around him. Once the children were served, the main table settled into the usual raucousness that was a Weasley family dinner. For Ginny it felt good to be back, but the absence of her mother made the feel of the occasion seem off. She supposed that the others had had time to adjust and she would eventually as well. Then there was Bill. He still wasn't saying much and she wondered what he was thinking.

Conversation temporarily diverted from Ginny as she probed for news on the others in the family. She was happy and impressed to learn that Wheezes now had three branches and the twins were successful enough that they had bought a plot of land not far away and built mirror image manors for their families. Fleur proudly told her about Bill recently achieving the rank of supreme first cursebreaker, ranking him highest of the cursebreakers at Gringotts. She was a bit surprised to discover that Ron's wife Chrissy was only 19 and had graduated Hogwarts just the previous year. She had been Hufflepuff and four years behind Ginny, although Ginny didn't remember her. Harry had achieved the rank of senior Auror and was in charge of the training division, while also running several family businesses on the side. Hermione meanwhile had finished a law degree after school and worked in a small practice that specialized in helping muggleborns with their rights. She talked enthusiastically about her work and Ginny knew the job was ideal for her. Penny was someone she hadn't known well, but soon found to be a comfortable, homey type. She had worked in an apothecary for a while, but then decided to stay home after baby Molly was born. She also looked after a number of the other kids while their parents worked. The large selection of food quickly diminished and soon everybody was leaning back to groan appreciatively while a break was taken before dessert. While everyone took a break, Charlie turned his attention back on Ginny with more questions.

"So Gin, we know that Dean and Ken are here with you, what about the other fathers? Where are they and have they seen their kids lately?"

"Well, Javier is in Spain. I last saw him about a year ago. Brett is home in Montana and came to visit Wyatt us in Hawaii a few months ago. Ross was present for Matilda's birth and stayed for another week after. Actually, the Christmas before last when I had four children, I had all four of their fathers together with us in Hawaii. It was good for all of them to meet. Javier and Brett still haven't met Ross though. Matilda was born at Dean and Ken's, so they got a chance to get to know him and his family."

"It seems Dean has been the most involved. We really need to talk to him."

Ginny contemplated and made a decision.

"Alright Fred, how about if I see if the guys can come for dessert?"

Ginny pulled out her phone to the shock of everyone at the table and had a quick talk with Dean. He agreed to floo over right away and, when Ginny hung up, she had Percy quickly key the floo to allow them in. They actually took a couple of minutes and Arthur was excited about the phone. Hermione meanwhile asked the question everyone wanted to know.

"How Ginny? Magic and electronics don't mix."

"Actually, it depends on the device and the amount of magic. I had a phone for a couple of years with no problems. Dean insisted I get one when he came to Italy for Seb's birth. He wanted an easy way to stay in touch. I was living mostly non-magical and the phone was fine. I only lost that first phone after it went through the magical healing department in the Honolulu hospital. Ken directed me to the solution. A witch in the States created stickers that have a rune set that absorbs any magic around the phone. They work for a while and when a sticker starts to glow blue, I know it's time to replace it. I was going to show them to Fred and George. I think it may be a good addition for Wheezes. I think you should try for an exclusive distribution deal for Great Britain."

Charlie shook his head for at least the tenth time that night. When did his baby sister get so smart? George seemed to have a similar idea as he came around and wrapped Ginny in a hug before giving her a sloppy kiss on the cheek. Then he took the offered phone and looked at the rune sticker. It was simple and brilliant. He and Fred would definitely need to make some inquiries.

As the phone was passed around for examination, the floo flared and Dean and Ken stepped through. Ginny went to them and they wrapped her in a hug. Dean asked the question with a look and she nodded and gave him the answer he needed. Yes, everything was going fine. Then she turned and led them to the table.

"Alright everyone, a lot of you know Dean Thomas from school. And this is his husband, Ken Ikemura."

Everyone welcomed them and seats were added as Ginny proceeded around to introduce her family. Then it was Ron who glared at Dean accusingly as he spoke.

"Dean, we're friends, or at least I thought we were, but you have a lot to answer for. You've been hiding our sister from us for years."

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! I see you haven't changed much. Dean hasn't been hiding me. I've been traveling of my own free will and he has been a friend. Remember too that he is the father of your nephew."

Ron sputtered while Dean turned to his former dorm-mate.

"Look Ron, I know you well enough to know that you're still in shock and talking before you think. While we have been friends, I haven't seen you in several years. Ginny is much more important to me than anyone here. The only person more important is Ken and maybe Seb, although I see my son as equal with his mother."

"And, while my husband says that he cares more for me than Ginny, I know how much he loves her and I would never come between them, so ranking is unimportant."

Everyone just looked at the two men defending their sister. Their hands were linked and it was obvious they were a couple, but they each looked at Ginny adoringly. While the brothers were at a loss as to how to respond, Arthur decided to offer the proverbial olive branch.

"Well Dean, I want to thank you for being a friend to Ginny. We're all having a hard time adjusting, but I can see how important you both are to her. You're Seb's father and Ken is Kiki's, so that makes you family. Percy, quit glaring. We consider Audrey family too since she is Carys's mother. This is no different. Maybe someday we can meet the other children's fathers."

Arthur's words mollified the situation as everyone settled in and Dean and Ken answered questions about their jobs and the house in Hawaii. Then the focus turned back to Ginny, as Angie had a question that had been stirring in her mind during the conversation on jobs.

"Ginny, you've told us about some of the jobs you've worked and you've obviously done well, but how are you fixed for cash now? And how did you save up enough to leave to begin with?"

Ginny sighed. She knew this question was coming.

"I'm alright on cash for the moment. I've got about 4,300 galleons saved. Rent is 115 galleons a month. I still have pictures selling at galleries in Lahaina, Seattle and New York. As for my early funds…"

Ginny got up and walked around the table to Fred and George. She started with Fred, placing her wand on his head as she began the spell to nullify the vow. Then she did the same with George. The entire family looked dumbfounded at what was happening. The twins each sighed as the unbreakable vow was lifted and turned to face Ginny.

"Thank you finally Ginny. That was a hell of a thing you did to us."

"I'm sorry guys, that was one part of this I really did hate. I have to thank you though, you helped me keep going during my first year especially. Now, do you want to explain or should I?"

George turned back to the table.

"I'll explain. Everyone, the summer after Ginny's fourth year, Fred and I approached her with a business proposition. We had started the Wonder Witch line and needed ideas. We hired Ginny to develop product ideas for us over the year and paid her a percentage off anything she designed that actually got marketed. That was the summer after her…um…indiscretion with Dean and the battle, and you remember how mad mum was with her. She was so distraught that we wanted to put her focus elsewhere. It also ended up being quite profitable for us. We opened a vault for her to deposit her percentages in and kept it a secret because of mum. During the Christmas holidays, she took us aside and begged us to take an unbreakable vow to keep the vault and our business with her a secret. She was afraid mum might use charms or serums to force the information out of us. You know how convincing she can be and we agreed. We had no idea that seven months later she would use the money in that vault to fund her leaving. The morning after she left, we checked at the bank and she left a note for us. We thought about stopping the automatic percentage payments, but due to the verbal deal we made and our blood tie, we weren't sure what would happen if we reneged on the deal. I was mad as hell, and honestly still am some, but we let the automatic deposits continue. They don't amount to much anymore."

"Bloody fucking hell! Really Gin? How long did you plan on leaving?"

"Language Ron! I started planning when I started my fifth year. It was such a relief to leave the Burrow after that horrible summer, that I knew as soon as my OWLs were done that I couldn't stay around. I am sorry for what I did to the twins more than anything."

"Gin, I forgave you a long time ago. Still, we have a lot to work on with trust."

George echoed Fred's sentiments and Ginny nodded, holding back tears as Dean wrapped an arm around her. Finally, Charlie changed the topic.

"Well, that answers one of the biggest questions. Now, I want to know about your photography. Do you have any pictures we can see?"

Ginny grinned and reached for her bag again.

"That was another question I anticipated. I have a few of my albums shrunk and brought them along."

Ginny pulled out four albums and enlarged them as everyone huddled together and she showed them her pictures. She went in chronological order and the early pictures, while interesting, were taken with a small camera while she was still learning. After the first album, they took a break for dessert and then Ginny showed them the second. Halfway through, her pictures changed format and improved greatly as she upgraded equipment. She would have started on the third album, but the night was late and children were tired. She tucked the albums away and promised to show more at another time, which got her thinking.

"Alright everyone, I have kids to get home as well. I know I need to work on repairing relationships and you will probably have more questions. There are also a lot more pictures to see. How about everyone comes to the cottage next week on Friday night? I can cook some, but there are a lot of us, so maybe everyone can bring a dish? I can also show you some of the items I've collected as I've traveled."

Everyone agreed and Ginny gave them the floo address. Then a few started helping clean up while others began assembling children. Fred, George and their families left first and each lingered with long hugs for their sister. Ginny left next with Dean, Ken, and the kids via floo. She hugged everyone else in the room except Bill, who stood to the side. Percy and Ron were a bit stiff, but she was glad that she had been accepted back for the most part. Her father was last and they were each teary as he thanked her for finally returning home. He also said he would call during the week after he talked to the staff at St. Mallory's. Then she grabbed Amaia and Wyatt and they stepped through the floo.

Arriving back at the cottage, she and the guys were immediately immersed in the business of getting children clean and in bed. Once that was done, Ginny was finally able to relax and think about everything that had happened that evening. She was trembling a bit and Dean and Ken came and sat with her. The three of them cuddled as no words were said and Ginny just soaked in their warmth and love.

o-o-o-o-o

 **So, Ginny finally made it home. I never would have expected it to take 62 chapters, but this story kept developing. I know a fair bit of this was recap, but this seemed to be a good place to do so after the length and breadth of this story. I have a few more chapters written to show Ginny's life going forward. I think the story will be around 69-70 chapters total. I know this chapter was anticipated by a number of people and I hope you enjoyed.**


	63. Rebuilding

Chapter 63 – Rebuilding

The next week was spent with Ginny getting her business affairs in order, as well as maintaining the lessons schedule. Dean and Ken agreed to stay through the week so that they could help Ginny host the family at the cottage. With their help, she was able to run errands and leave the kids with them.

On Sunday, Ginny finished her last immediate projects at the cottage and began to further re-integrate back into life in magical England. One of her first tasks now that her family reunion was done was to contact a couple of friends. She and Luna had known each other since they were babies growing up on opposite sides of Ottery St. Catchpole, and their friendship had continued through Hogwarts. While Luna was more than a bit odd, she had remained a steadfast friend through the trials at school and home, and was one of the people Ginny missed the most. During the dinner at the Burrow, Ginny learned the happy news that Luna and Neville had married a several years before and had one son. On Sunday, Ginny sat down and carefully composed a letter to her friends, anxious for how it would be received. She made a quick stop in Diagon for a couple of items and mailed the letter before returning home, where she found Dean giving the kids broom rides.

Along with personal issues, Ginny also had business that needed to be tended to now that she was leaving her alias behind. With that in mind, she called Levi on Sunday night. He picked up quickly and was his usual, cheerful self.

"Ginny! How and where are you? How's the baby?"

"Hi Levi. Myself and all the kids are doing well. We're back in England now. We've been here a couple of weeks."

"Really? So you went home? That had to be stressful."

"You could definitely say that. Some of the family are more accepting than others of course. I've got work to do to repair relationships, but I'm staying here for a while. It's time the kids learn that they're British, or at least partly. So, anything new your way? Are things calming down enough that you can steal away with your girlfriend for a long weekend?"

"Well, I'm glad that you're back with family. As for me, the usual work and such. Melissa and I decided to take a break so I've got no reason to rush out of the office. I do have some news for you, but we need to get your legal situation straight first."

"Well, I'm sorry about you and Melissa. You really do work too hard. As for legalities, that's why I called. I've got a recommendation for a solicitor and I need to start straightening everything out. What do I need to do to correct the contracts with you?"

"Excellent. When you hire on with the solicitor, have them call me and I'll get our legal department involved. You'll have papers to sign, but we can send those through the usual overnight mail. There will be legal fees, but I have an idea on how to handle those…"

"Alright Levi, don't leave me hanging. How much are the fees and what news do you have that you're holding out on?"

Levi chuckled and continued.

"Well, once we get your contracts straight, I'll have another for you. A duplicate run of 50,000 on the box set. Your take home will be 118,000. The legal fees will probably be a couple of thousand. I can go ahead and cover those and then take them out of the offer when you sign for the second run. If that will work?"

"Wow. That's great news and yes, that will work. I meet the solicitor tomorrow so you should hear shortly."

After a few more minutes spent catching up, Ginny hung up and went to bed, although sleep was elusive as she mentally listed everything she needed to do over the next week.

On Monday, Ginny made a call to a solicitor that Hermione had recommended who handled business and tax issues. The woman was a witch, but muggleborn and handled both magical and non-magical issues. The fact that her office had a floo and a telephone impressed Ginny. Using Hermione's name, she was able to get an appointment the next day. With her appointment set, Ginny spent the rest of the day with the kids and working on lessons. That afternoon she put all the kids except Seb down for naps, while he spent the time learning Gobstones from Dean. Ginny used the time to work a bit on her book and was just settling into her favorite chair with her laptop when the cottage's basic wards announced that someone had arrived on the perimeter. As she made her way to the door, a hearty knock sounded and Ginny cast a transparency spell to see who it was. To her surprise and delight, Luna and Neville were waiting and Neville had a small child on his hip. Rushing to the door, Ginny flung it open to greet her friends.

"Luna! Nev! I didn't expect you to come, but Merlin, it's good to see you!"

"Really Ginny? When that crazy owl with the fluffhoarders circling him arrived, I knew it was a portent. We just arrived back from Spain or else we never would have gotten your note since there's no way the owl could have crossed the water with those distractions. Still, I thought the note might be a ruse, but I had to come check. Are you really you? Are you really back?"

Ginny pulled her friends in the door, chuckling at the fact that Luna hadn't changed. She pulled her friend into a hug as she responded.

"Yes Luna, it's really me. And, yes, I'm back. The family told me you two got married and I am so happy for you. And you have a son."

Neville stepped forward then and wrapped one arm around Ginny while he held the boy on his other side.

"Yes Ginny, this is our son Franklin. He turned two last month. We call him Frankie. Also, we found out last week that we're expecting again."

Ginny squealed and gave Luna another hug and congratulations.

"Well, please come in and sit down. We have so much to talk about. I hope you have time."

Ginny led them into the living room, where Dean and Seb were playing Gobstones while Ken sat reading nearby. Dean looked up and smiled at his old friends. Neville's face lit up when he saw his old dorm mate.

"Dean! What are you doing here? And who's this?"

Ginny stepped to Dean's side and smiled at her friends.

"Like I said, we have a lot to catch up on. First, immediate introductions. This is my oldest child, Sebastien, but we call him Seb. He's five and a half. Dean is his father. Also, this is Ken, Dean's husband and father to my fourth child. I have five children total, the other four are asleep upstairs."

Luna grinned happily while Neville set Frankie down and looked shocked and pale.

"F..five? You have five kids Ginny? How?"

"Nev, dear, certainly you don't need to ask that. Especially after last night. You were partic…"

Neville shook his head and cut his wife off before she continued with a typical Luna embarrassing statement.

"Of course I know how Luna love, I was just surprised. Alright, we definitely should talk."

Ken offered to fetch drinks while the four old friends sat down to start catching up. Seb assumed the big brother role and took a willing Frankie by the hand to go play on the other side of the room. Ken reappeared quickly and sat down to watch quietly as he saw a new side to his lovers as they interacted and joked with old friends. Over the next hour, Ginny told Luna and Neville about her travels and her family. Luna was as unflappable as always when Ginny detailed her rainbow dream, while Neville just appeared shocked throughout.

Once she was done, she probed them about what they were doing and found that Neville had unsurprisingly achieved his mastery in Herbology a year after graduation. Luna was a couple of years behind him in achieving a mastery in Magical Creatures. Between their inheritances, they were well set to do research and traveled widely, with Neville researching flora, while Luna researched fauna. They had published a number of works and Neville had developed some new potions that supplemented their incomes.

About an hour after they arrived, Ginny's wand began to buzz, indicating one or more children were awake. She and Ken went to get the kids while Dean stayed and talked. A few minutes later, Ginny returned with the kids and began introductions. Neville soon found himself holding Matilda while Luna cuddled Wyatt. The other kids found other laps and arms around the room. Both her friends were smiling at the children they held, but it was Neville who commented first.

"Wow Ginny, all the kids are gorgeous. You're amazing. I never would have dreamed…but wow."

Dinner time was getting close and Ken insisted that Luna and Neville stay as the impromptu visit went well into the evening and included Ginny showing her photography and a tour of the RV, which fascinated her two magical friends. When they left shortly before eight, they each hugged her and Ginny felt content to be reconnected to both her friends.

The following morning Ginny woke happily pressed between two masculine bodies and let out a small sigh as memories of the previous night invaded her waking brain. She knew that Ken and Dean needed to return to their own lives, but she would miss them, and the sex was just a small factor in that. As she woke, the others roused and Ken made the first trip to the shower. Dean was doing his best to ignore waking up while Ginny lightly traced her fingers across his abs. Looking down, she saw that he was semi-hard and she groaned as her need rose. Deciding it was time for a wake up call, she ducked down and took him fully in her mouth. That was what finally did it, as Dean came awake with a start and a long moan as Ginny expertly began to suck him.

"Damn, Gin, that's a hell of a wake up call. Fuck…yes…unhhh…Gin…I'm going…"

Ginny stopped and pulled back to let him calm down and smirked as she saw he was fully ready for her now. He was just starting to complain when she lowered herself onto him and began a steady pace of alternating plunges and rocking motions. Dean's hands went to her hips as he began to meet her movements and the room filled with the sounds of grunting and panting. When Dean moved one hand from her hip to stroke her clit, Ginny yelped just as Ken left the bathroom. Smiling, he left them to it and went to check on the kids and start breakfast. His departure was vaguely registered, but then Dean pulled Ginny down hard as he thrust up into her and she finally tipped over the edge into a loud climax. Dean followed her moments later, coming hard until their fluids were running down Ginny's thighs. When he finally finished and she rolled off, they held each other and snogged for a few minutes before deciding a shower was definitely necessary. Their mutual shower took twice as long, but left them doubly satisfied. Once they finished, they dressed quickly and headed downstairs toward the smell of breakfast. As they reached the kitchen together, Ginny was shocked to find Fred waiting for her, sipping tea and talking to Ken. He looked up at the two of them and their not quite dry hair and groaned.

"Morning Gin. Morning Dean. I don't even want to know. But, well…Ken, Dean's your husband…"

Ken laughed and patted Fred on the arm.

"Yes he is Fred. Don't worry, I'm quite fine. Actually, I was more than fine several times last night."

Ken's smirk caused Ginny to laugh as Fred turned into a ginger haired tomato.

"Ugh, okay, too much information. I still haven't come to a full acceptance of everything, so maybe I should just get to the reason why I'm here. I left George to open the shop and I need to get back soon. Ginny, the reason I came by was to offer you a business proposition. George and I talked and we like the idea of the magic absorbing rune stickers. We'd like you to pursue your idea of getting us a distribution deal. We're too busy right now to take it on ourselves and you're more familiar with muggle stuff than we are. If you can arrange it, we'll pay you five percent of the profits from the sales of the stickers."

Ginny was shocked for a moment. That was an intriguing offer. She didn't know where the stickers were made and how to start, but it was a fair offer and an interesting challenge.

"Alright Fred, I'll do it. I'm not sure where to start, but I'll get to work on it later this week. Any idea of what volume potential you're looking at?"

Fred and Ginny talked for a few more minutes while they used their combined knowledge to estimate potential sales. Once they had calculated an amount, Fred left the task in Ginny's hands and apparated back to the shop.

Later that day, Ginny left the kids at home with the guys and went to meet with the solicitor, Raisa Knowles. They talked casually for a couple of minutes and Ginny liked her immediately and decided to hire her. She then went into greater detail about leaving home, setting up a false identity, and traveling the world. Raisa was a bit surprised at the extent of Ginny's travels, but was pleased with the detailed notes Ginny had kept about her work, minus tips and busking income. Ginny's main concern was going to be catching up on unpaid taxes. What would help were the children, and Raisa listed each child's date of birth so that Ginny could claim the appropriate number of dependents. There was also the issue of the falsified documents, which Raisa took possession of temporarily. Ginny wanted to save her passport due to all the stamps, and Raisa agreed to try after she spoke to the appropriate officials. Finally, Ginny gave her Levi's contact info so that Raisa could arrange for the contracts to be corrected. The business took well over an hour, but Ginny felt reassured that she would soon be back in line legally. Also, it wouldn't be long before word started to circulate that she was back, especially since she was the daughter of a director at the Ministry.

Wednesday of that week saw Ginny meeting with Hermione, Angie, and Alicia for lunch at the Leaky. The three women all worked in or near Diagon Alley, so the old pub was a central meeting location. Tuesday night Hermione had owled Ginny and advised that another guest would be coming. She hadn't said who, but Ginny braced herself for a potential confrontation. When she arrived at the Leaky, only Angie had yet to show and, when Ginny saw who the surprise guest was, she was briefly tempted to bolt.

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall was sitting next to Hermione, waiting for Ginny to appear. Hermione had owled her on Sunday with the news of Ginny's return and asked her to lunch, but hadn't given her any additional details. When the youngest Weasley appeared, the usually stoic woman was shocked. Gone was the little girl who used to trail behind her brothers or the young woman who had started to develop into a capable witch and started to catch the eye of different wizards at school. The woman who strode through the door of the Leaky was stunning and confident, dressed in a becoming mixture of muggle and magical clothes that showed her at her best. Ginny may not have felt as confident as she portrayed, but she forced herself to stride forward and reached the table to smile at her former professor.

"Headmistress McGonagall, this is a welcome surprise. It's good to see you."

"Hello Miss Weasley. It is quite good to see you back. I must say, you've changed quite a bit. Perhaps you should call me Minerva. You are no longer a student after all."

"Thank you Minerva. And please, call me Ginny, I'm certainly no miss."

Hermione smirked at that as Ginny took a seat across from them and Angie joined immediately after. They all ordered and then Minerva pressed forward.

"So Ginny, I'm sure you have tales to tell. Perhaps a brief synopsis of what you've been up to for what, six and a half years?"

"Alright, let me see. I'll try to make this brief. My family heard the details on Friday and I can tell you more later if you wish. I hope you're ready. First, I left home to become my own woman and control my own life. I also wanted to see the world, which I've done. I've been to six continents and visited 43 countries. In the US, I've seen 38 states. I've also visited nine Canadian provinces and five Australian states. Along the way, I learned a few languages. I'm fluent in French, Spanish, and Italian. I also speak a bit of Portuguese, German, and Hawaiian and I have a smattering of Euskara, Thai, Japanese, Swahili, Russian, and Greek. During my travels, I held a number of jobs, from busking on street corners to writing novels. I also met a number of wonderful men along the way and decided to build a family of my own. I now have five children, the oldest of whom will be attending Hogwarts in five and a half years."

Ginny finished her summary quickly and smiled at her former professor, who reached and took a long sip of her wine before replying.

"My word Miss…Ginny. That was quite a brief and shocking summary. I certainly would be interested in hearing more, although I may need a stronger drink when I do. You have five children? I don't see a ring? Do you have pictures?"

Ginny smiled and reached into her bag. She pulled out a picture of her with the kids sitting in the garden in Hawaii. It was taken a couple of weeks after Matilda's birth and was a favorite, with tropical plants flowering behind them. Ginny handed it to Minerva and stood so that she could point to each child as she gave Minerva their full names and ages. Minerva just stared and, once Ginny finished, carefully handed the picture back.

"Well Ginny, you have a beautiful family. No husband that I see. And, I couldn't help but notice that the children appear quite…diverse."

Ginny laughed at her carefully chosen wording. She then took a couple of minutes to explain her rainbow dream. Before Minerva could respond, the food arrived and Ginny happily sank her fork into the perfect, British shepherd's pie. After they had each taken a few bites, Minerva looked back at her.

"Alright, well you definitely escaped the control of your upbringing. Are you certain the kids are all magical? Have they been tested?"

"Yes, I'm certain. Well, certain with the oldest four and fairly certain with Matilda. My first four have all had small bouts of accidental magic. When Seb turned five, I started him on a basic lumos cast with my wand so that he can learn to feel his magic. Matilda hasn't been tested and I haven't seen anything outright, but I just have this feeling. Her father is a strong wizard as well."

"Interesting, so you've started lessons with your oldest? Are you schooling them then?"

Hermione jumped in at that point and quickly told Minerva about Seb's performance with the family and that all the kids learned French alongside English. Minerva took it in, hardly able to be surprised by anything else. It seemed that Ginny Weasley had grown into a fine mother as well, even if her family was unconventional.

"So Ginny, where are the kids now?"

"They're back at the cottage I'm renting. Dean and Ken are staying until Saturday so that they can see the family more. While all the fathers are supportive, Dean and Ken have been the most involved. I tell you what, why don't you come to dinner Friday? That is, if you can spare the time away from school. I don't think you've seen Dean since he left school. He's a successful artist now. I'm also going to be showing the family more of my photography. Dad is also excited to see my RV, or caravan as it's called here."

"Hmm, I think I should be able to get away for a couple of hours. It would be good to see Mr. Thomas again. It seems he has also been quite busy and now I understand why he hasn't been seen around in several years. You mentioned photography?"

Ginny nodded as she ate the last couple of bites of her pie and then proceeded to detail Minerva about her second career and the success she had met with. As she was talking, her phone rang. She saw it was Dean and answered immediately. He needed her to pick up a few things on the way home and she agreed quickly. When she hung up, Minerva was gaping again and Ginny was left to once again explain the device and also the rune stickers that protected it within a magical environment. At the end, Minerva just shook her head.

"And I think that is it for me today. I really don't think this old woman can take much more. I will kindly accept your offer to join the family on Friday though. I look forward to meeting your children."

Hermione talked to Minerva briefly and then the headmistress left while Ginny and her sister-in-laws talked for a bit longer. Ginny felt a bit bad that she had monopolized the lunchtime conversation, but none of the others were upset and had expected it. They each then had to return to their jobs and Ginny left to run a few errands before returning home.

Later that day, Ginny received an owl from her father advising that he had scheduled a visitation at St. Mallory's the next afternoon and wanted to confirm that she was available. While availability wasn't an issue, Ginny was starting to feel overloaded with her re-introduction to magical England. Still, she knew that she needed to take the opportunity while she had it and sent the owl back with her acceptance, agreeing to meet in the Ministry atrium where they would portkey from. As she watched the owl fly off, Ginny shook her head at the impossibly slow method of communication. Certainly magical owls were faster than regular owls, but the brief arranging of a meeting could have happened in a quick phone call in a matter of minutes. With that thought, she made a mental note to start on pursuing the rune sticker distribution first thing the following week once Ken and Dean went home and her schedule of visits and re-introductions was complete.

Thursday dawned bright and amazingly warm for the middle of February at 17 degrees. Ginny was up early and missed waking with strong arms around her, but knew that the guys needed their time and they were only with her for a couple of more days. Her schedule for the morning was open, with only the usual lessons, but then the afternoon would see her and the kids portkeying to Ireland to visit her mum. While she was anxious for that, Ginny set the thought aside for a few hours.

After lessons, they all ate an early lunch and then Ginny carefully prepared herself and the kids. She had contemplated wearing traditional British magical robes, which dated from the Victorian era, but vetoed the idea and opted instead for her now standard dress of simple clothes with a half robe over them. She had left to become her own woman and she wasn't going to change now for a single afternoon. Once they were all ready, Ken and Dean each gave her a hug and wished her well as she gathered her kids and floo'd to the Ministry. She arrived in the in-country visitor's lounge and drew a few stares. She knew that the sight of a witch with a double stroller with two babies, a toddler perched on the handle and two additional children at the sides was a bit unusual, but she really wished they wouldn't stare. Her father was waiting and gave her a quick hug before leading her to a corner. A couple of minutes later, the portkey glowed and they all began spinning toward Ireland.

The ride across the water didn't take as long as Ginny's other portkeys, but the children still weren't happy and Ginny took a few minutes to settle them as she sat down in the arrival lounge of St. Mallory's. While she did that, Arthur gave her more details on what to expect and they planned how they were going to proceed. Once the kids settled, they checked in and the ward matron came to greet them. She was a kindly older witch who greeted Ginny and the kids effusively and then led them on a brief tour of the facility. Ginny had to admit it was quite nice. While there were locks and security, it was all done tastefully and the decor was homey instead of hospital. Still, the idea that this was now her mum's home caused her stomach to churn more. Once the tour was done, they met with Healer Farrell to review the procedures for the potion and Ginny's visit with her mum. Arthur had given the healer a few details about Ginny's return and he had agreed that the situation was an ideal use of the potion. They all stood outside the room as he went over final instructions.

"Alright Ginny, we're going to leave the kids here with my assistant while you and your father come in the room with me. I'm going to administer the potion and cast the animam spell. I'll put as much as I can into it, but as you know, the effect will be limited. This is not the first time we've used this for your mother and each time the effect decreases. At best, I think you can hope for fifteen minutes of lucidity. Now, while she will recognize and be able to converse with you, she will not be the woman you remember. Much of her memories of the last couple of years will be foggy. She will certainly remember major events such as your leaving. As the effect starts to wear off, you will notice that she will drift more. Say what you need to before then. I really don't think we can use this potion any more after this time. The toxicity levels will just be too high."

Ginny swallowed and nodded at the healer, not trusting her voice. The time had finally come and she was no longer sure she was ready. Then she felt her father take her by the arm as they followed Healer Farrell into the room. Ginny looked around quickly at the small, but comfortable room. It was decorated in calm shades of blue with touches of pink and had a picture window that looked out on a central courtyard and garden. The room was a small studio apartment with a bed in one corner, a small table in another, and then a sitting area that was divided with a standing screen. Her mother was sitting on the couch, knitting absentmindedly. Whatever she was making had no apparent shape, but she seemed content with the automatic motions that were ingrained deep into her subconscious. She looked up and smiled at the visitors, but showed no recognition. Ginny faltered at the first sight of her mother in over six years. She had lost at least fifty pounds and her red hair had gone completely white. Worst of all were her eyes, which were empty of the strength and fire that had once defined Molly Weasley. Ginny glanced at her father and saw that his eyes held pain while his jaw was set rigidly. She knew he visited a couple of times a month and she wondered now how he managed.

Ginny stood behind the screen as Healer Farrell greeted Molly and stepped forward with the potion, asking her to kindly drink her special vitamins. Molly did as instructed, grimacing but managing to finish the potion. Once she did, the healer pulled his wand and cast the spell. Ginny watched the effort he put in and could see the strain as he poured his magic into his patient. As he finished, Molly's eyes widened as she looked at her husband with sudden recognition. The healer stepped out while Arthur sat down on a chair opposite his wife.

"Ar…Arthur? Where are we? This looks like a house, but it's not the Burrow. Wha…what happened? I can't remember."

"It's alright Molly, just calm down. You've been ill for a while. This is a special hospital. I brought someone to visit you…"

Ginny took this as her cue and summoned her courage as she stepped out from behind the screen. Molly looked up and a flood of emotions crossed her face before she did something shocking. She jumped off the couch and stumbled for Ginny, taking her daughter in her arms. Ginny finally lost her control as she let the tears start when she felt the frail arms that couldn't belong to her mother wrap her in an embrace.

"Ginevra! You came home! It's been so long…or I think it has been. I don't know, it's fuzzy. But you're home. I've missed you so."

The two women separated and Ginny went to sit next to her mother on the couch. Molly still looked confused and then she switched to an anger that was more familiar to Ginny.

"Do you have any idea what you put us through young lady! And what are you wearing? Those are not proper robes! You look so different. How…how long has it been? I should know…but I don't. Something's wrong. Arthur, what happened to me?"

"You've been sick Molly. We'll talk later. Right now you need to let Ginny talk and please listen to her. I know you may not understand completely, but it's almost March of 2004. Our little girl is now 22. You need to let her tell you more."

"2004? That long? But…alright, go ahead Ginevra, you have some explaining to do."

Ginny nodded and gave her mother a brief synopsis of her travels over a couple of minutes. Molly was too shocked to say anything. Once Ginny finished detailing where she had gone, she knew she needed to hurry and deliver the most stunning news.

"Mum, you need to know something else. While I was away, I decided I wanted a family of my own. You may not agree, but I decided to have children even though I haven't found a husband yet. I want you to meet your grandchildren…"

Arthur had taken his cue and went outside briefly to gather the kids. The three older children entered the room and ran to their mother, while Arthur pushed the stroller closer and then handed Kiki to Ginny while he held Matilda. Molly's eyes had brightened when Seb stepped forward with an enthusiastic 'hi!', then she looked around at all the kids and Ginny began introductions. Molly seemed to take it all in, then she exploded.

"What have you done Ginevra? Five! And no father!"

Ginny didn't want her kids around for a full Molly explosion, so she cut her mother off.

"I know you don't approve of my actions mum, but these are your grandchildren. Aren't they beautiful?"

Molly was looking around at all the kids and then Wyatt decided he wanted a cuddle as he crawled up on the couch next to her. She took him into her lap and then looked at Ginny. Already the light was starting to fade and she was looking uncertain.

"Alright Ginevra. Yes, the children are lovely. I still…don't…don't…"

"I know mum. We can't stay too long, but I need you to know that I love you. We all love you. I'm sorry for hurting you. I thought about you a lot while I was traveling."

Ginny leaned forward and kissed her mother's cheek. She then handed Kiki to her and Molly held the two children, smiling down on them before looking up to smile at Ginny. Over the next couple of minutes, her attention drifted and Ginny gently eased Wyatt to the floor while she took Kiki back. Arthur had Matilda back in the stroller and reached to take Kiki and put her back as well. Molly was now ignoring them as she sat and gently rocked on the couch. Ginny stood and gathered her older children. As she left, Arthur turned around and said goodbye to his wife. She never looked up or acknowledged him. Once they were all back in the hall, Healer Farrell went to check on her. He returned a moment later.

"Well, she's back to her usual state. She doesn't respond to much stimulus or any of the staff anymore. At least she still eats when food is placed directly in front of her. I wish we could do more. I hope you were able to make the most of your visit."

Ginny nodded and thanked the healer automatically. She was nearly paralyzed with the shock of seeing her mother in such a state. Arthur also thanked the healer and led Ginny and the kids to a lounge where they waited about twenty minutes until their portkey glowed. Once they reached the Ministry, Ginny was still barely responsive and Arthur sent a quick memo to Annie to let her know that he would be taking a couple of more hours of personal time. He then led Ginny and the kids to the floo and helped floo them back to the cottage. Ken was waiting as they emerged and immediately took Ginny in his arms. Dean arrived in the room a minute later and went to wrap himself around her as well. Arthur meanwhile sat Kiki on a blanket near where the older kids had gone to play. He then picked Matilda up and went to sit while he watched the young men comfort his daughter. He still didn't understand their relationship, but they obviously cared and Ginny needed their support. He remembered how hard it had been for him when Molly had stopped recognizing him.

After a few minutes of being cuddled and soothed, Ginny let loose and began to sob. Arthur cast a quick notice-me-not charm so that the kids wouldn't be upset by their mother's breakdown. After about fifteen minutes, Ginny was finally able to talk. When Matilda became hungry and started to cry, Ginny wiped her tears and took the baby to her breast. After being assured that she would be fine, Arthur kissed her on the forehead, said goodbye to the grandkids, and floo'd back to the Ministry.

The rest of the day was melancholy for Ginny. She had thought she was prepared, but visiting her mother had been worse than she had imagined. At least she had gotten the chance to speak to her one last time and Molly had seen her grandkids. That night Dean and Ken slept with her, although they didn't make love. They knew she just needed the comfort.

Friday morning dawned brilliantly and Ginny resolved to put the pain of the previous day behind her and focus on time with the family. Dean and Ken were due to leave the next day and they all decided on an outing to the London Zoo since the day was as warm as the previous. Ginny dressed in a comfortable cotton skirt with a knit shirt that barely covered her midriff and showed her figure well. She accessorized with her most comfortable pumps since they would be walking a lot. With Dean dressed in tight jeans and a t-shirt, they were the picture of a non-magical family. The day was great fun, as zoos always were with the kids and they arrived back home in the mid-afternoon to prepare for dinner.

For dinner that night, Ginny had asked for dishes to be brought to supplement what she was cooking, but she was still making several dishes. She decided to make a selection of her favorites from her travels and chose a bistecca fiorentina steak that had been marinating during the day and would go on the grill after the appetizers were finished. She also made a selection of pintxos appetizers to be paired with a Spanish white wine that would be ready when everyone arrived. Dean had contacted a wizard friend in Honolulu and arranged to have a case of pineapple and a couple bunches of local bananas sent in by portkey. It was a bit expensive, but the fruit from Hawaii was superb. The pineapple would be sliced and served on its own, while the bananas were used to make a large batch of Hawaiian banana bread. Finally, she made khao yam, a Thai rice salad that paired well with a number of other items. She knew that Penny was bringing a steak and kidney pie and Alicia was bringing chicken curry. Fleur was bringing a couple of French desserts and Dean's mum Darlene was bringing her famous Yorkshire pudding. Ginny suspected that a few other unplanned items might arrive and expected that they would have at least double the food needed.

While Dean kept the kids entertained, she and Ken spent the rest of the afternoon preparing and she just had a chance to clean up and change her shirt before her dad, Percy, Penny, and little Molly arrived first. While they floo'd, others apparated and Dean's family drove of course. By 5:30 the small cottage was packed full of people with only Minerva yet to arrive, and Ginny's prediction on food was proved correct.

The atmosphere was lively and she was chatting easily with Ron as she reached to a top shelf to pull down a platter she had purchased in Lithuania to serve more pintxos on, when her shirt rode up a bit and she suddenly felt a hand on her arm, spinning her around. Ron was looking at her midriff and suddenly exploded.

"What the hell is that Ginny?"

Puzzled, Ginny looked down and realized what the commotion was about. An inch or two of her stomach was visible and her opal bellybutton piercing showed prominently. She looked up at Ron and saw Bill, her dad, and a couple of others also staring at her. Shaking her head, she pulled her arm from Ron's grasp.

"Really everyone, it's just a bellybutton piercing. This one is an opal I got in Australia. Now, I need to get the rest of the pintxos served…"

"A bellybutton piercing! Who in the bloody hell pierces their bellybutton?"

Ginny sighed and turned back around.

"A lot of people do Ron. Probably millions around the world. I like it and truthfully, you're the first man to complain. Now, I need to finish…"

Ron was gasping like a fish out of water and Arthur didn't look much better. Ginny tried to push it off, but it was just another sign of the canyon that still existed between her and her family. Eventually the arrival of more plates of food distracted Ron and everyone resumed their previous conversations. Then Minerva arrived and Ginny went to greet her with a hug. She didn't even think about the fact that she was wearing non-magical attire that was skimpy by the standards of magical England. When she pulled back from the hug, Minerva looked her up and down with shock. Ginny realized that all her ink was on display as well, and decided that she needed to yet again do some explaining.

"Hi Minerva. Thanks for coming. I guess I should have planned a bit better. This is how I dress around the house. I take it that look is due to the tattoos?"

"Well, yes, partly. I assume this type of attire is not entirely unusual among muggles?"

"No, this is normal. And rather middle of the road on modesty levels. Perhaps I should explain my ink?"

Minerva nodded and Ginny quickly explained and showed her each tattoo. She was still a bit shocked, but Hermione's offer of a glass of wine seemed to help her to adjust. Once that shock was over, Ginny went and pulled her grill out of the under storage of her RV and set it up outside, where Ken went to start grilling the bistecca. Everyone had followed them out and the RV was the next topic of conversation. Ginny showed them a bit on the outside and then went in to open the slide that would expand the living room, a process that nearly sent her father into a seizure. She then brought everyone inside in smaller groups and showed them around a bit. Once everyone had a chance to look, they went back outside while Ginny explained about the generator, tanks, and general operation of the RV. When she finished, Bill posed the question several had wondered.

"Well Ginny, this is certainly impressive. I've never seen the inside of a caravan before. It's quite homey actually. I guess I can understand how it came in handy when you were crossing the States and Canada, but why did you bring it here? I'm assuming you had to ship it and that couldn't have been cheap."

"Yes, it had to be shipped. I debated with myself for a while about sending it or selling it, but this was the first home I bought for myself and my family, and I'm attached to it. I know it may not be as much use in England, but the cottage isn't large and I plan on using it for guest quarters. As for the cost, Amaia's father Javier offered to cover that for me. He called it an investment for himself as well since he will probably stay in it when he comes to visit."

That seemed to make sense as a couple of the family members nodded and they gradually dispersed back to the house. Several stayed outside to watch Ken with the grill. Once they were back inside, Ginny went to the kids' play area and pulled her older three kids to the side to meet Minerva. Seb seemed to know when to pour on the charm and shook her hand as he addressed the headmistress.

"Pleased to meetcha mam. I'm Sebastien, but you can call me Seb."

Minerva couldn't hold back the smirk as she traded greetings with the outgoing boy. She then talked to him and Amaia about their studies and was surprised when Seb switched to fluid French. When the kids went back to their play, she turned back to Ginny with an appraising eye.

"Alright Ginny, I will admit that I'm impressed. I look forward to seeing that young man at school in a few years. You really are doing a remarkable job."

"Thanks Minerva, let's see if we can introduce you to my two youngest. They're getting passed around here somewhere."

Ginny located the two girls being held by the grandfathers. Arthur had Matilda and Tom had Kiki. Arthur relented and handed the youngest to Minerva. She looked back and forth between the two before turning to Ginny.

"These two seem even closer in age than the others?"

"Um, yes, they're eleven months apart. I told you about my dream. Well, my first four were planned. Matilda here was an unplanned bonus. Of course, now we can't imagine not having her."

Minerva nodded and looked back at the beautiful child in her arms. She was definitely a blessing, but Ginny Weasley had definitely gone the opposite direction from her upbringing. She was certain that these children would make a unique mark when they came to Hogwarts.

Ginny left Minerva for a few minutes and went to help in the kitchen. Soon Ken and the others who were outside returned and the table began to sag as it became loaded with dishes. The kids ate in the other room, but they were still tightly packed to all fit in the modest size dining room. All the food was excellent and the international cuisine was quite well received. Once everyone was stuffed, Ginny began to clean up as she whipped her wand around and sent dishes flying to the kitchen. Soon she was washing and drying with a flourish of her wand while she held Matilda to her breast under a blanket, and also carried on a conversation with Fleur. The multi-tasking caught Charlie's attention.

"Well Gin, I'm glad you didn't completely leave your witch's talents behind."

"Of course not Charlie. Certainly, I've had times when I used my magic less because I lived near non-magicals, but I never intended to give my magic up completely. I choose to let my magical and non-magical skills complement each other."

"That's something else Ginny. You keep using the term non-magical instead of muggle. Isn't that a mouthful?"

"Not that much Percy. I broke the habit of using the word muggle a couple of years ago when I learned that much of the world considers it derogatory. Britain is one of the last communities to still use it regularly and I marked myself as a backwards British witch anytime someone heard me use the term."

That revelation quieted the room a bit and Minerva especially looked interested. Ginny realized this was an important lesson.

"Look everyone, I did not leave my upbringing behind, but I have gained a different kind of education. This is one change that is simple and shows that we are willing to progress with the modern times. Fleur, did you use the term muggle growing up?"

"No Ginny, we called them non-magie, but I wanted to fit in when I came here so I learned the British. I was not aware of other countries preference."

"Well, it's something to consider. Minerva, if I may suggest, perhaps muggle studies would be a good place to start making a change. I know I just got back and I don't want to make drastic changes, but I'd be remiss if I didn't pass along my knowledge."

"Indeed Ginny. This will take some thought. You know this country does not change easily or quickly."

With that the conversation topic changed as Ginny finished the dishes and also finished feeding Matilda. She handed her off to Charlie to burp and then led everyone on the promised tour around the cottage to show them the different items she had collected and explain the stories behind them. She also had several of her own pictures on the walls and everyone was impressed to see her work in a larger scale. Once the tour was done, they returned to the table as Ginny showed a couple of more albums around the table as she detailed more of the countries she had visited. As the night grew late, they finally called an end to the evening and Ginny was pleased that, after a week of letting her family adjust to her return, the goodbyes were less stiff and even Bill gave her a small hug.

Once everyone had left, Ginny and the guys quickly cleaned up the kids and barely read part of a book before the overly tired children were asleep. Dean and Ken were leaving the next day and, by unspoken agreement, they followed Ginny to her bedroom. They spent the next couple of hours loving each other and drawing out every last minute together as all three were driven to the heights of passion repeatedly.

The next day just after lunch, Dean shrunk their bags and he and Ken said goodbye to all the kids before clutching and kissing Ginny. When they finally pulled apart, Ginny watched them disappear into the floo as they headed to the Ministry to pick up their first portkey back to Hawaii. When the green flames stopped swirling, she sighed and took a deep breath. She was on her own now to continue her work rebuilding her life back in Britain.


	64. New Friends

Chapter 64 – New Friends

The next couple of weeks were busy for Ginny as she worked on establishing her new life and creating a balance with the kids. Although she had some money saved and her pictures were still selling sporadically, she knew that she needed to continue working on different income streams. She continued writing a couple of hours a day, usually in the early morning or later in the evening. The majority of her effort other than the kids was put into pursuing the licensing of the electronic protection rune stickers. She had contacted the store where she had bought her own stickers and discovered that they were licensed to individual shops and sold directly from a small workshop in New Mexico, where the witch who created them lived. Ginny had spent over a week trying magical and non-magical means to contact the witch and was finally successful. The only problem was that Leah Raindancer was a very eccentric witch. She made Luna seem grounded. After a phone call followed by the arrival of a note on a long distance eagle owl, Ginny had secured a meeting with her in a week on the new moon. Leah insisted that business only be conducted when the portents were at their most favorable on the nights of the new moon. She had also indicated that there would be a casting to determine the fruitfulness of her dealings with Ginny once she arrived. It all seemed more than odd, but Ginny had arranged a portkey to Santa Fe. From there she would floo to Taos, where she would meet with a friend who would take her to Leah's settlement outside of town. Ginny had kept her brothers updated on the dealings and they were quite glad to leave her to deal with it.

While everything was arranged with her business negotiations, Raisa had quickly completed the contract fixes with Levi and then began to work with the government regarding Ginny's taxes and her status. While Ginny was liable for criminal charges related to her procurement and use of falsified government documents, since she had not used them to gain profit or commit crimes, she had settled on a hefty 5,000 pound fine. Most of the documents had been seized, although with the passport only the front identifying page had been removed and Ginny had been allowed to keep her stamps. Now it had been a bit over two weeks since Ginny had hired Raisa and she was nearing an agreement on the taxes.

With the legal aspects in Raisa's capable hands and no other business to attend to, Ginny focused on her kids and family. The family usually got together for a full family meal at least twice a month, although Charlie and his family weren't always able to attend. Between the large meals, individuals saw each other regularly and children were often swapped around as childcare was needed. Since she was home with her own brood quite a bit, Ginny made herself available and her kids regularly had cousins over visiting. Frankie Longbottom was included as well when his parents both had obligations with their research team. Ginny's willingness to help and seeing her different family members on an individual basis helped to weave her back into their lives.

On one particularly warm day in mid-March, Ginny found herself home with just her own kids and decided to run some errands in Diagon. She had yet to take all the kids to the shopping district and had actually only been there twice herself since returning over a month earlier. Usually when she visited Wheezes, she floo'd directly. Realizing that she was overdue to introduce the kids to Diagon, she planned a morning outing that would include lunch at the Leaky. She dressed the kids and then pulled on her usual half robe, looking like a modern witch from outside of England. It was a style that she enjoyed and was determined to help introduce to backwards England. Loading up the stroller, she and the kids floo'd to the Leaky and Ginny stepped into the pub. She took a minute to look around, shocked once again at how different the place looked. It had undergone a remodeling and was much brighter and updated. The layout was the same though, as were the usual clusters of regulars. Several people turned to look at her, but it was the woman behind the counter who recognized Ginny. Hannah Abbott's sweet voice called out to her.

"Ginny! I heard you were back."

Ginny and Hannah had been paired in Ancient Runes and Ginny remembered the witch as a typical, kind Hufflepuff. She smiled and stepped over to the bar as Hannah came around to give her a quick hug. Then Hannah peeked in the stroller and looked around at the older kids.

"Ginny, are these yours? I thought I knew all the Weasley grandchildren."

"Yes Hannah, these are mine. Meet five additional Weasley grandchildren."

Ginny introduced all the kids and Hannah happily greeted them all before turning back to Ginny.

"Well Ginny, you've certainly been busy. I'd love to talk more, but right now I'm alone to handle the place. Most days I have at least one employee in to help. I even manage a day off on occasion. Oh! You probably don't know. My uncle Tom passed about two years ago. No one else in the family wanted to take over, so the place was left to me. I've made a few changes as you see."

"Yes, the place looks great Hannah. It's good to see you. I have a few things to do, but the kids and I will be back for lunch."

Hannah said good-bye and Ginny made her way to the wall that led to Diagon. She made sure that Seb and Amaia were watching closely as she tapped the correct sequence of bricks. As they entered the alley, Ginny watched the kids' eyes get huge and smiled. This trip was definitely overdue. After making all the mandatory stops at the apothecary, bookstore, and charms supply, they made their way to Wheezes and the kids got their first look at their uncles' shop. George spotted them and came over immediately, swooping Seb and Amaia up, holding one in each arm. Ginny picked up Wyatt and followed along as George took them on a tour. The place had grown and changed a lot since they first opened and Ginny marveled at their success. Now alongside Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was a smaller, separate shop called Weasley's Wizard Wares that featured practical items instead of pranks. It was here that the electronic protecting rune stickers would be sold if Ginny could ever make a deal on them. They stayed for a while and each child left with a small toy, despite Ginny's chastising about Uncle George spoiling them. When they left it was time for lunch, so they proceeded back to Leaky.

Once they entered the pub, Ginny waved at Hannah and began to make her way to a table halfway back on the far wall. As she maneuvered the stroller, a familiar face suddenly appeared as Harry looked up and smiled at her before gesturing her to come over. Harry was sitting across from a blond wizard with dark green robes and Ginny didn't want to interrupt, but Harry was grinning and obviously wouldn't take no. As she approached, Harry's table companion turned to look at her and Ginny just barely kept her composure as she forced a bare smile and greeted the two men.

"Hi Harry…and hello Draco. It's been a long time."

"Hello Weasley. I'm surprised you recognized me."

Ginny looked at the man who had once been her family's nemesis. Draco had definitely changed and horrible things must have happened to him. His aristocratic pureblood features were now a mass of scars that were rarely seen in the magical world where advanced healing methods were available. It looked like he had been burned. His eyes though were the same piercing grey that seemed to draw her in. She did notice that the left eye was crooked and the eyelid was quite damaged. Along with the scars, Draco's hair was now cut short and spiked instead of being greased back as it used to be. She finished her quick assessment and returned his greeting.

"Well Draco, we have certainly all changed. And can you please call me Ginny? Calling me Weasley is likely to get several people turning around."

Draco laughed and Ginny was shocked. She didn't think he was capable of laughing. Then again, she wouldn't have thought he would ever agree to go into business with Harry, but she knew from Harry that they had several joint business ventures.

"Alright, Ginny it is. Now that we've agreed on your name, who are all these? I don't recognize any of them as junior Weasleys."

Ginny quickly introduced all the kids and Draco actually showed a bit of surprise. Harry meanwhile had pulled a few more chairs around and gestured for Ginny to sit with them. Seb was more than ready for lunch and quickly grabbed the first seat as Ginny seated the other kids, but left Matilda asleep in the stroller. Hannah came over to take orders and everyone agreed on fish and chips. Ginny found it hard to believe she was sitting down to lunch with Harry and Draco. She must have looked a bit puzzled, because Harry grew concerned.

"Everything alright Ginny?"

"Yes, fine Harry. This is all a bit surreal. If you had told me that I would be sitting down to lunch with the two of you and my kids one day, I would never have believed it. But things have changed for all of us."

Harry nodded while Draco eyed her appraisingly and Ginny tried to not squirm under his gaze as he smirked at her.

"Indeed Ginny. You missed a lot while you were gone. Although apparently everyone here missed a lot as well. I have to ask, I see no ring to go with the children?"

Ginny shook her head and began to give Draco a rough summary of her travels and explained her rainbow dream. The food arrived halfway through and she deftly served all the kids while she talked and then started eating. Draco seemed to be watching her every movement, but didn't seem startled by any of her revelations. As Ginny finished her second piece of fish and gingerly licked her fingers, she caught Draco's eye and something flashed there that she wasn't yet ready to acknowledge. There was no way that Draco Malfoy could be looking at her with that kind of interest. She decided that she needed to divert attention elsewhere.

"So Draco, you know a bit of my story. I know you and Harry are in business. Is it top secret, or can you tell me a bit about the business? I was surprised when I heard."

"Nothing top secret Ginny. Harry inherited quite a bit from his family, including a number of businesses. Being the noble git he is, he decided to be a full-time Auror and only involve himself in the businesses on a minimal level. As you know, my family was close to Voldemort and I am ashamed to say that I accepted what my father drilled into me. At least for a while. I grew disillusioned eventually, but I was at least witness to a number of crimes and I know I was a bastard at school. After the war, my father was sentenced to life in Azkaban. Mother testified about what she saw in her house. I also testified. Our testimonies, as well as my actions to make that damned snake vulnerable saved us from a similar fate as father. Still, we were fined heavily and sentenced to having our magic bound for three years. Because a number of the crimes were against muggles, the Wizengamot brokered a deal with the muggle authorities that gave us community service within the muggle world to atone further for our complacency. We were each ordered to serve 5,000 hours. I honestly didn't even know what that was when I was first told. I spent three years without magic and worked in the non-magical world. I did my service with a victim's rights group. Everything from menial office work to cleaning out subsidized apartments before abused women and their children moved in. I won't lie, I hated it with a passion for at least a year. Gradually I started to understand what those people were going through and eventually I felt horrible knowing that my father had done much worse to other muggles, sometimes while I watched. Since I couldn't use magic, I also had to learn to live like a muggle. Even our house-elves were confiscated and assigned to other families. The manor was sold to pay debts. The Malfoys were left wealthy, but not rich. There were times when I wished I had died during the war. Mother had it worse, but she never showed it like I did. She learned better while being married to my father."

Draco sipped his butterbeer and paused for a moment. Ginny could see how difficult this was.

"Anyway, once my three years were up, my magic was unbound. It was a euphoric feeling for at least a week, but I had to retrain myself. During the previous three years, I had consulted with Harry on the managing of a couple of his businesses. My upbringing trained me on handling pureblood business details. Once my sentence was up, Harry approached me and we became business partners. He sought more control over what he had left under goblin management and I sought to rebuild the pride of the Malfoys. I'll be honest, I learned to understand muggles more, but I still think it is best to keep us separate. The two worlds are too different. But I understand that those born with magic belong in the magical world, despite their origin. My change of heart has allowed Harry and I to be successful business partners. I do much of the daily work, while he continues as an Auror and is involved in the larger decisions. Much to everyone's surprise, we work well together and have been quite successful."

Ginny looked stunned. This was definitely a different Draco Malfoy. Sure, he still held some of the separatist ideals, but he had lost his outright pureblood supremacy. She guessed that the unusual sentence had had the desired effect. She was about to comment when Draco continued.

"I suppose you're too polite to ask, but I know you must be wondering about my injuries. Two years ago I was in a train accident in India. Blaise was with me as well. He was involved in a couple of our businesses. One of those was a muggle tea farm that had a secondary operation hidden on the grounds growing a number of unusual potions ingredients. Blaise and I wanted to keep up the image of muggle businessmen, so we traveled from Mumbai by train. As we were climbing into the mountains, poor track maintenance and too much speed caused the train to crash on a very remote stretch of track. I remember little of the crash. I do remember spending three days of agony lying in the wreckage after the initial fire burned out. Blaise was on my left, I could see him. He died instantly. I was pulled out three days later and spent another two days in a poor muggle hospital while my wounds festered before I was found and received magical healing. By that time it was too late to heal the scars completely. The bones could be vanished and regrown, but the scars are mine. Compared to Blaise, I got off easy. At least I made it home for Cassie. That's my daughter. Pansy and I married not long after school. Pansy was sick, but we had been betrothed since we were five. She died when Cassie was six months old, about a year and a half before the accident. Blaise left behind his widow, Daphne, and a one year old son named Balthazar. I'm his godfather."

Ginny was stunned. The pain that Draco had endured was obvious in his eyes. She had missed a lot while she was gone.

"Well Draco, I won't give you platitudes. I know that isn't what you would want. How old is your daughter now? Do you have a picture?"

That seemed to be the right response as Draco's eyes lit up and he reached for his wallet, pulling out a moving magical photo.

"That's my daughter, Cassiopeia Venus. She's four. If it wasn't for her, I don't think I would have fought to survive. She's home with her grandmother. My mother dotes on her."

Ginny looked at the picture of the grinning blond haired child and saw that she had inherited her father's eyes. Seb leaned over to look and announced 'she's pretty!', causing Harry and Ginny to laugh.

"I have to agree with my son Draco. She's a striking child. I'm sure you'll be fighting off the suitors. That is if you haven't selected someone for her already."

"No. I won't do that to my Cassie. I may interrogate anyone she brings around, but the choice will be hers. Her mother and I cared for each other, but I can't say we were in love. We were friends from the time we were babies and knew we would marry from about when we started reading. I want my daughter to have more."

"All of us parents want that for our children Draco."

Draco looked at her and managed a whiff of a smile. Harry shook his head, not believing this exchange and decided to lighten the mood.

"Well, can you believe this? The three of us at lunch getting soft talking about our children. I guess we all went and got old."

Ginny laughed and then Matilda started fussing, so she pulled her out of the stroller. Draco leaned over to look closer and ran a finger through the thatch of red fuzz on her head. Ginny excused herself to go nurse the baby while Harry and Draco agreed to watch the other kids. Ginny returned a few minutes later and didn't interrupt as Harry and Draco finished talking over some business details. Once they were done, Harry insisted on paying the tab and Ginny began to gather the kids. Harry rushed off, needing to get back to the office, while Draco lingered. As Ginny finished tucking children back into coats, Draco turned to her.

"Ginny, I was wondering if you're busy on Friday? Believe it or not, that's pizza night for Cassie and myself. That girl loves pizza. We usually go to a place about five blocks from here. Daphne and Bally are coming as well. Would you and your kids like to join us?"

"Pizza!"

Ginny laughed and put a hand on Seb to calm him.

"Well Draco, Seb seems to have already answered for us, but yes I think we could join you."

Draco smiled and pulled out a small notebook, writing down the address as they agreed on a time. They stepped over to the floo together and she went through first with the kids.

The rest of the week was typical for Ginny's new schedule, with the only change in plans happening on Thursday when Penny had a healer's appointment and asked Ginny to look after little Molly, as well as Fleur's girls and the four Potters, all of whom she usually watched during the day. With her own, it made an even dozen children and Ginny was glad when Penny returned. She loved being a mother, but twelve under six was a bit too much.

Friday arrived and Ginny spent the day with the kids and worked on her book briefly in the afternoon. Around five she began to get ready, making sure each of her children were fairly clean and wearing matching clothing. For herself she opted for a simple outfit of jeans, blouse and black leather boots. A dinner of pizza at a non-magical restaurant didn't call for anything fancy. She decided to call for the Knight bus and arrived at the restaurant a few minutes early. It was a large place and it was busy, with families and groups of teenagers clustered around tables. There was also a large arcade to one side that was quite noisy and Ginny was glad when she saw Draco at a table on the other side of the restaurant. She made her way over and saw Daphne was there as well. She knew her on sight from school, but had never really known her. The woman sitting at the table was as beautiful as she remembered, but when she looked up at Ginny there was a profound sadness to her eyes. Still, she summoned a small smile at the sight of Ginny and the kids. Draco stood and rearranged the tables a bit to allow room for everyone. Then he turned to Ginny and quickly did the introductions. Ginny was impressed that he remembered all her kids, but then again, he was trained in pureblood social circles. Cassie was a darling little girl with blonde ringlets and a beaming smile. Balthazar, or Bally as he preferred, was three and one of the most beautiful children that Ginny had seen. He had caramel skin and light brown curls, but his eyes were the first feature you noticed. They were the same ice blue as his mother's. Combined with his skin tone, it was an amazing combination. He seemed thrilled to have other boys on hand. Cassie also readily latched onto Amaia. Daphne smirked as she watched the kids.

"Well, Cassie and Bally are obviously thrilled for more playmates. The last time we were here, they fought over something and she went off on a rant about how he was such a boy. She sounded like she was an annoyed thirteen year old."

Draco groaned.

"Yes, I remember. I really don't want her to grow up that fast. Thank you Ginny for bringing her some female companionship."

Ginny sat down next to Draco and across from Daphne as they decided what to order. The kids were playing with some small toys at the other table and Ginny had Kiki in a high chair with a cracker. Matilda was awake, so she decided to hold her, only to yield her to an eager Daphne. The talk before dinner focused around a business negotiation that Draco had been working on for the previous month regarding one of Daphne's business holdings. Ginny learned that Daphne had taken over the Zabini holdings, but Draco was still a partner in a number of them and she consulted him frequently.

When the pizza arrived and all the kids were served, talk switched to Ginny, and Daphne wanted her full story. She had noticed the obvious differences in the kids and Ginny explained her rainbow dream, once again causing a jaw to drop. Daphne seemed quite interested in her travels and it became obvious that the two women shared a mutual passion for exploration. Draco also added to the conversation, as he had traveled quite a bit, mostly for business. Daphne did make a reference to a beach vacation the previous summer that Draco had gone on as well and Ginny wondered what their relationship was. They were obviously fond of each other and Draco knew Daphne's preference in wine without asking. Deciding to not worry about it and just enjoy the evening, Ginny set her curiosity aside. She really was having a good time and it was surprising to think that she was out socially with two Slytherins.

As the pizza began to dwindle, a brief upset a couple of tables away threw a bit of a pall on Ginny's good feelings. A family with two small boys spilled a half pitcher of soda and began a mad scramble to clean up the flood. Draco watched them and shook his head.

"You have to feel for them. Just look at how upset they are and they're making a bigger mess trying to clean it up. Any one of us could have handled that in a few seconds in our second year of school."

Ginny just looked at Draco and saw the pity in his eyes. He may have gained some tolerance, but he obviously still looked down on non-magicals to some degree. He saw the way Ginny was looking at him and frowned, but then Daphne changed the subject back to their discussion of foreign languages and Ginny decided to ignore Draco's comment. Soon the pizzas were demolished and the kids were full and ready to run. Cassie and Bally knew the place and wanted to play games, so they all cleaned up and headed over toward the arcade. Draco took the three boys, while Daphne took hold of Cassie and Amaia. Ginny watched as Draco selected a racing game and fed coins in before squatting down to help the boys with the controls. It was hard to believe she was watching Draco Malfoy playing a video game. Her thoughts were interrupted when Daphne returned.

"He's a good man Ginny. Not perfect certainly and I know your family has history with his, but he's changed a lot. He still prefers to not mingle socially with non-magicals, but he's realized that they do have something to offer. He's been my rock since the accident. If he hadn't have come back, I probably wouldn't have been able to make it. He's also been a wonderful godfather."

"The two of you are obviously close Daphne. I appreciate a night out with all the kids and I've enjoyed getting to know you, but I don't plan on intruding regularly on you two."

Daphne surprised her when she smiled and shook her head.

"It's not like that with us Ginny. Draco is a good friend, but I will never marry another. Blaise and I were unique among purebloods. We fell madly in love and we were allowed to follow our hearts. Half of me died with him. Draco likes you and I think you should give him a chance. If you want."

Daphne left her statement there and returned to the girls, who had finished their dance game and were begging for a second round. Draco finished with the boys and came to claim his daughter, insisting it was late and time to leave. Ginny agreed and gathered her children. She said good night to her new friends and left to return home.


	65. Triumph and Tragedy

Chapter 65 – Triumph and Tragedy

The following day was Saturday and Ginny had decided to take the kids into London to play at a large park and have a picnic. Before they could leave though, she received an unexpected floo call from Harry. She told him to come on through and was a bit worried when she saw how serious he looked. They sat down briefly and he got straight to the point.

"I can't stay long Ginny, but I wanted to come talk to you personally. It seems that word of your return has spread and the Prophet got wind of it. You probably don't know, but I secured a significant majority stake in the paper after graduating. I wanted to make it a true newspaper again and eliminate the tripe and fluff. For the most part, I stay hands off now and the staff knows what I'm looking for. Last night I received an owl from the editor about a story he wants to run regarding your return. He knows I've essentially been adopted into your family and was smart to run it by me first. I already vetoed the story that had been written, because it focused largely on the fact that you came home with five kids and I don't think that needs to be the public's business. Anyway, I won't be able to suppress this completely, so I'd like to offer you the chance to write a brief article with the facts that you want to share. Hopefully that will be enough to satisfy and we can move on. I'd prefer to avoid this, but I've learned that isn't possible in some cases."

Ginny sighed and nodded. She knew the news was bound to come out at some time. Having Harry as the paper's owner helped and she was grateful, but she still wished she could avoid it. Of course, Harry was right about that not being possible.

"Alright Harry. I'll put something together and owl it to the paper by tonight. They should be able to print by Monday then. Does that work?"

"Sure Ginny. And thanks. I'll tell the paper to be waiting for it and print it as written. You're a professional writer after all and deserve the chance."

Ginny thanked Harry and he got up to leave after saying a quick hello to the kids. Once he was gone, Ginny shifted her focus back to the children and they left on their outing for the day. Later that night, Ginny drafted a brief article and then delivered it via floo.

On Monday morning when the delivery owl dropped off the newspaper, Ginny was ready and was surprised to see an old picture of herself on the bottom of the front page. She skimmed through quickly and saw that the brief article read exactly as she had written:

 _As has recently been rumored, Ginevra (Ginny) Weasley, daughter of the Director for Muggle Relations, Arthur Weasley, has returned home after six and a half years abroad. Ms. Weasley left home and was reported missing during the summer before her sixth year at Hogwarts and this paper printed several articles regarding the initial search for her whereabouts. Now that she has had a chance to see the world and educate herself, Ms. Weasley and her children are back in England and she is happy to have her family accept them back. While her separation was difficult on everyone, she did periodically reassure the family with regular letters home. During her travels, Ms. Weasley visited 43 countries on six continents and picked up a few languages along the way. Ms. Weasley found travel to provide a unique education in the diversity that the world has to offer and recommends that all young people should experience foreign travel if possible to further their education. She will now be focused on establishing her life back in England among the extensive Weasley clan while she continues to pursue her careers as a writer and photographer._

Happy that she had been allowed to state things in her own way, Ginny set the paper aside and turned her focus to the meeting she had with Raisa later in the morning. The negotiations regarding her taxes were now complete and she hoped that by lunchtime her legal issues would finally be resolved. After working on lessons for an hour or so, she took the kids to Penny for a couple of hours and then floo'd to London. Her appointment was scheduled for half past ten and she hoped it wouldn't take more than an hour. In actuality, Raisa efficiently detailed what she was calculated to owe and what had been agreed on. Normally there were penalties for failing to file taxes, but with the unique circumstances and a hard-working solicitor on her side, Ginny avoided those. Having dependents was also a huge help. At the end, the amount that Ginny owed was quite hefty, but she had been prepared and filled out a draft against her account at Gringotts. Settling with the government would take almost all of her recent payment for the new book printing, but Ginny knew it could have been worse. When she left the office, she felt relieved and looked forward to moving on with life.

With the large hit to her finances, Ginny needed to focus on income and spent the next couple of evenings preparing for her meeting with Leah Raindancer. On Thursday night, she dropped the kids off at the Longbottoms after dinner for a sleepover. She then returned home to rest a bit before her portkey activated at one in the morning. The first jump landed her in the Department of Magic in Raleigh, North Carolina. She went through US magical customs and then ate her supplement bar while she waited for her second jump a half hour later. That took her to Santa Fe, New Mexico. With customs already clear, she followed directions through the small Department of Magic office, leaving portkey arrivals for the floo hall. She then floo'd to a small wizard shop in Taos, arriving around six in the evening. Standing in the shop was a young man who looked to be about sixteen. He was dressed in a strange mix of clothes, wearing jeans, tie dye, and a cowboy hat. He took his hat off when Ginny appeared and stepped forward to offer a greeting.

"Hello mam. You must be Miss Weasley. I'm Conor Jenkins and the lady sent me to fetch you."

"Hi Conor, yes I'm Ginny. Thank you for your help. I'm looking forward to meeting Ms. Raindancer."

The young man nodded and led her out of the shop, holding the door graciously and then directed her to a Jeep that was coated in at least ten layers of dust. Ginny climbed in and they drove straight out of town, entering the desert almost immediately. Ginny chatted up the young man and learned that he was related to Raindancer by several degrees of cousinship. He had recently left school and worked at the settlement as it was called, helping out with odd jobs and running errands into town. Ginny knew little about the community that Leah Raindancer had established, and the young man was a wealth of information. The settlement was a bit over an hour out of town on a ridge in the Santa Fe National Forest. Halfway through the drive, they left the highway and took a dirt road that headed up the mountain. The rest of the ride was rough and Ginny cast a cushioning charm on her seat. When Conor glanced at her, she did the same for him.

"Well that's a might better mam. Magic sure does have its uses."

Ginny was a bit surprised to find that he was non-magical, but Conor explained that there were a handful of skilled artists who were non-magical and lived in the settlement. The lady, as he referred to Raindancer, chose who could stay based on their skills for the community rather than their magical status. Ginny found the idea intriguing. Finally, shortly after seven in the evening, the road leveled off and they came to a large clearing with a low, stone building that Conor called the lodge. Surrounding the lodge were a multitude of other buildings fanning off in all directions and disappearing into the forest. Conor took Ginny to a small yurt set well off in the trees to the west and opened the flap, gesturing Ginny to enter. Stepping in, Ginny's senses took a moment to adjust to the dim light and the hefty smell of incense. Once she was adjusted, a single figure became visible, standing to welcome her.

"Welcome Ginny Weasley, I am Leah Raindancer. Come, let me see you."

Ginny stepped forward and was surprised to find that the woman was only about ten years older than herself. She had been expecting an old witch, ruling her domain like a hermit in the forest. The woman who greeted her had raven black hair and perfect olive toned skin with dark brown eyes that flashed with flecks of gold. She radiated power and Ginny knew this was a formidable witch. Leah took hold of both of Ginny's hands and closed her eyes. Curious, Ginny sent herself into a light meditation and extended her senses. The first energy she encountered of course was Leah, who was quite strong and very bright. She was also linked to the land, which itself radiated a unique underlying tone. Leah let go of Ginny's hands and smiled.

"Ah, so you are not ignorant of the ways of natural magic. I am pleasantly surprised. The few Brits I have met have all been characteristically stubborn and closed to the natural energies. Yes, I think you will do. Come, we will eat and then prepare for the ceremony to welcome the moon on its rebirth. And then we will see what the portents say about our business."

Leah led Ginny out of the yurt and they found Conor waiting outside. Leah directed him to take Ginny's bag to a guest cabin. They then made their way to the lodge, where a banquet had been set out on two long tables. Leah sat in the middle of one and placed Ginny to her right. She then made introductions around the table. When she reached a man sitting across from them, Ginny's breath caught as the man's gaze bore into her.

"And this is Michael, as he is called in the English. He will be your guide once I am busy later. I ask that you let him accompany you while you stay here. The settlement can be confusing for those who are not initiated."

Michael smiled at Ginny and she had a hard time controlling her flush. The man was magnetic, for lack of a better word. He had long black hair like Leah, but his eyes were hazel, with well ingrained laugh lines. Ginny mentally shook herself and regained her composure as she accepted the first dish to be passed to her. She soon relaxed as she talked comfortably with a number of people, including Michael. All of the food was quite good and she found herself pleasantly full by the time everyone began to rise to leave. Michael came around the table and took her hand.

"Please come with me Ginny. Are you ready for the ceremony?"

Ginny nodded and they left the lodge, walking for a few minutes, winding on trails and past buildings and workshops that Michael named as they went. One large wooden building that he pointed out was the manufacturing building for the rune stickers and she was surprised that such a simple building out in the woods like this was the source for such a lifestyle changing invention. Ginny also noticed in a number of places that there were runes over doors and around windows. This was a most unique place and the magic was palpable in the air.

They reached a cluster of trees and stepped around a bush to find a small cave. Michael entered and several others were already there, clad only in their underclothes, both men and women. They all nodded, but did not speak and Ginny took the cue. Michael then directed her to one side and began to shed his own clothing. Ginny tried not to stare, but he had the body of a Greek statue and she had to fight back her desire to touch him. She had not anticipated stripping in front of strangers, but she felt no malice and she was not ashamed of her body. Still, this was turning out to be a most unusual business negotiation. Setting that thought aside, she decided to go along with the schedule. Soon she was down to her bra and knickers, glad that she had worn a matching blue set. Michael nodded, but didn't show any sign of appreciation as he began to take bundles of herbs and rub them on himself before directing Ginny to do the same. He chanted quietly while doing this and Ginny found herself entering a trance. Once the ritual was complete, she was handed a simple white shift that she pulled on and then followed Michael to a clearing nearby. There was a small altar of stone and a circle of bright candles around it. Again, no words were spoken as Ginny was placed at the eastern compass point of the circle. Michael stood behind her and she shivered just a bit as she felt his chest against her back. The men in the circle were all dressed in simple white pants with no shirts. As she looked around the circle, she saw a total of seven pairings, with each containing a man and a woman. Leah stood in the center with an older man behind her and began to chant.

After the initial chant, Leah called to the moon and welcomed its rising. Then she called for each participant to bring their offering. When it came time for Ginny's, Michael handed her a bundle of herbs that she took to place on the altar. Each person brought food, herbs, or sacred water that was poured out. Soon the altar was full, just barely visible by the candlelight. Leah finished the ceremony with a continual chant that several others joined in as the magic crescendoed and reached its peak. She felt strong arms around her and leaned back against Michael, letting the waves of magic suffuse her. When the chant died, Leah was the first to leave the circle, with each person following silently. Michael led Ginny forward to the front of the line that was walking back toward the settlement. They came alongside Leah, who turned just barely to acknowledge Ginny.

"The portents fare well for us Ginny. I think we will have business to discuss in the morning. Michael will show you to your cabin. Rest well. I will see you in the morning."

Leah walked off and Michael guided Ginny a bit further as the others began to wander off to different spots around the settlement. Soon they arrived at a small log cabin and Michael opened the door before stepping back. Ginny turned to thank him and found him smiling down on her. Something in the magic of the night compelled her as she reached up and pulled his head down. He willingly joined the kiss and soon Ginny's shift was pulled off her and left outside the door as he followed her in. Ginny briefly had a thought that she shouldn't be here with a near total stranger, but after the workings of the night, she needed a release and it seemed that Michael was the one offered to her.

As the door closed behind them, he kissed her with raw passion and she submitted willingly as his mouth found her neck and worked down. When she grew weak, he held onto her, keeping her tight against himself as she felt his obvious arousal. Her last coherent thought was to reach for the bag on the end of the bed and take out her wand to cast the charms. Then Michael removed the bag and tossed Ginny on the bed. He looked down on her with lust that turned up her fire even more. Then he dropped his pants and his manhood stood up at full glory. Ginny gasped with aching need and he descended on her. His fingers traced runes across her skin as his tongue found her breasts. She clutched at him, needing to feel every inch of him. When his long, supple fingers dipped into her, she shuddered and begged for him. Smiling, he kissed her hard as he plunged into her in one, hard and fast stroke. Ginny cried out and then he began to move as she thrust up with him, meeting each stroke. The magic in the air seemed to surround them, driving their rhythm and need. Michael's fingers found her clit and sent her into oblivion twice before he called out in a language she didn't know and poured himself into her. Ginny came one more time and then she slipped into a satisfied sleep.

Sometime during the night, Ginny was awakened by fluttering kisses on her neck. She had fallen asleep on her stomach and now Michael hovered over her. She turned her head and saw that he was gloriously erect and ready again. When his fingers traced across her butt cheeks and then dipped lower, she raised her hips to welcome him. He stroked her with his fingers a few times, causing her juices to flow again. Then he entered her from behind and began to pound into her. Ginny gripped the sheets, holding on as she screamed in ecstasy. She lost track of her orgasms before Michael groaned and gave one last, hard push into her. With a final scream, Ginny shuddered and was unconscious again with her new lover just seconds behind her.

When Ginny woke in the morning, she was sore and satisfied as she rolled to her side and looked at the fine form that shared her bed. What an impossibly strange and wonderful night. She had known plenty of men, but this liaison was wholly unexpected. This had ended up being a singularly unique business dealing. Perhaps she shouldn't have taken Michael to bed, but her need and the magic of the night were too compelling. Sighing, she remembered the real reason for this visit and she began to sit up. Then Michael woke and smiled at her. He pulled her close and ghosted a few kisses across her jaw.

"Thank you Ginny. The moon welcoming is always special, but you made last night's unforgettable."

"Um, Michael, does the ceremony always lead to this kind of an end?"

Michael chuckled and nibbled her ear.

"Sadly, no. Only when it is right with two people. You are the first woman I have taken on a ceremony night in close to a year. You should know that I was attracted to you from the beginning. Thank you for a wonderful evening."

Ginny nodded and then she was kissing him again. He pulled back and looked down on her, seemingly unsure now that it was morning. Assuaging his doubt, Ginny took hold of his erection and guided him the short distance to her dripping core. He groaned as he entered her and they set a languid pace. They each came just once and in unison before separating and deciding to start the day. The shower in the small cabin was tiny, so Ginny showered and dressed first. Michael followed quickly after and then led Ginny back to the lodge for breakfast.

A number of other people were there and Ginny began a conversation with a silversmith who worked charms into the jewelry he made. The settlement was a unique home where a diverse group of talented people found a place where they could be accepted and use their talents. Ginny found herself quite admiring the community and was glad for the opportunity to visit. Once breakfast finished, Michael led her back to Leah's yurt.

Ginny entered on her own and found the woman reclining in a pile of pillows. Ginny sat nearby when Leah gestured and they immediately began discussing business. The actual details were simple. The one issue was supply since Leah's workshop was limited, but she agreed to try to increase production. Ginny then brought up the final detail that she needed to discuss.

"Leah, there's one more thing I wish to discuss with our contract. Weasley's Wizard Wares would like exclusive distributor rights for Great Britain…"

Ginny was unable to continue as Leah nodded and interrupted.

"Of course, fine. I really don't want a flood of Brits coming this way. Ginny, you should know that you were selected carefully. I have a dozen or so inquiries a year and I investigate each both non-magically and magically. You are a unique soul, wonderfully open and pure of heart. We would not have invited you last night if it had not been so. I realize that these business dealings are necessary in the world we have now, but I find them to be superfluous to our actual business. I trust you and your family and I know that we will all profit from our dealings. Put it as you will on paper, but I have no concerns."

"Thank you Leah. I must say that I quite admire what you have established here at the settlement. I can't say I was entirely prepared for what happened last night. The ritual and the resulting magic were quite powerful."

Leah chuckled and looked at Ginny with eyes that seemed much older than she appeared.

"I take it you enjoyed your night with my nephew then? I could feel the mutual attraction."

"Yes, we both enjoyed the night. I was a bit surprised at myself, but the magic was compelling. I didn't know he was your nephew."

"Sometimes it is so when two people of magic are compatible, the ritual will call them together. I find you wholly different from most of the British I have known. Your freedom is to be admired. Sexual relief is not something to be frowned on or whispered about. I feel just the slightest doubt left in you. Please banish that, there is no shame in enjoying a mutual partnership. And, yes, Michael is my niece's oldest son."

"Well, I have spent the last few years trying to shed the strictures of my upbringing. Wait, your niece's son? So you're actually his great-aunt."

"Yes Ginny. I am not as young as you would think. Now though, lets finalize your papers and get that tedium complete."

The two women talked for a few more minutes and the papers were signed. Ginny also paid for an initial batch of inventory. Leah called Michael in and then sent him on a quick errand. When the women rose to say goodbye, Leah took both of Ginny's hands and wished her safe journeys. When Ginny stepped outside, Michael was waiting. They began to walk back toward the lodge and then he stopped.

"Ginny, I'll need to leave you soon. Conor will drive you back to town. Your initial inventory is waiting at the Jeep. Thank you for everything. I hope you will come back to visit."

He gave her a sweet kiss and she smiled and squeezed his hands as they returned to the lodge. Once there, he left her with Conor. As the Jeep pulled out, she turned and saw him watching them leave. The return journey back via dual portkeys was uneventful and soon Ginny was back home around seven in the evening. She went immediately to the Longbottoms and picked up the kids. They had already had dinner, so she readied them for bed and then prepared a simple meal for herself, as she was still adjusting to the time change.

The next day, Ginny took the kids to the Burrow and then floo'd to Wheezes to talk to the guys. They were thrilled with the distribution deal and they started to discuss the marketing and unveiling. Being more familiar with the non-magical world, Ginny decided the first thing to do was get each of them a mobile phone. They could then use them to talk to each other across the store and demonstrate the rune stickers. Also, for the big unveiling, they decided to bring in a large stereo and play some of Ginny's classic rock collection. With the plans in place, they decided to not waste time and introduce the new product line in a week on Saturday. Ginny immediately called Dean, while the guys marveled that they were talking real time over 7,000 miles apart. Even a long distance floo couldn't do that in one jump. Dean readily agreed to draw up the advertisement and hung up quickly to get to work on it. Ginny next called the mailbox that Leah had set up for the settlement and left a message about the unveiling and asking for any additional product possible before that time. With the plans well in place, Ginny left the shop and went to pick up her kids.

The next couple of days were busy for Ginny as she talked back and forth with Dean and arranged the unveiling party. George and Fred had happily left the majority of the arrangements in her hands. By Monday afternoon, the finished advertisement had arrived be portkey. Ginny had the guys approve it and then took it straight to the Prophet. The advertising department seemed dubious when they looked at the large, moving painting that featured a wizard in full robes and hat talking on a phone while watching a telly and waving his wand to summon a beer. When they threatened to reject the printing, Ginny shrugged her shoulders and said she was on her way to send an owl to her adopted brother, Harry Potter. Immediately the staff snapped to attention and became much nicer, assuring her that the ad would appear in each paper starting on Wednesday. She then surprised them when she specified the printing details to ensure that the colors were ideal and the wording was crisp. She could tell the staff was still not happy, but they knew better than to mess with the family of their primary stakeholder. Once the advertisements were arranged, she placed an order for the cake and juice that was going to be served as an enticement for shoppers.

After closing on Friday, Ginny left the kids with Angie and floo'd to the shop to start setting up for the following day. Leah had come through and two more boxes of inventory had arrived the day before. The guys began setting up the displays while Ginny set up a telly playing the Lion King on DVD, one of her favorites. She also had a stereo set to be placed outside to play a special mix of classic rock that she had selected. All the electronics were protected with the largest of the rune stickers and, even with the heavy magic in the area, they didn't show the faintest hint of blue to indicate they had started to be used. Once everything was ready, Ginny followed Fred home, where Angie was serving dinner for all three of their families.

The next morning saw the majority of the extended Weasley clan at the shop to prepare for the big day. Penny stayed home since she was feeling especially uncomfortable in the late stages of pregnancy. Fleur was with her, along with Charlie and Val, who had come from Romania for the occasion. All the kids were at the Burrow and kept the four adults busy.

Meanwhile, the final touches were complete on the displays and the cake and juice were ready for shoppers as Ginny set up the stereo and Diagon Alley heard non-magical music for the first time in history. Soon the food and music attracted a crowd. Ginny also started the movie and those who wandered inside stood transfixed as they watched the telly. Once they had a good size crowd and could see the expected reporters had arrived, Fred and George went into full showman mode as they welcomed everyone and explained the revolutionary breakthrough that would allow non-magical technology and magic to coexist. Then they set up a fun game and Fred apparated to the far end of the alley with several large boards with pictures on them. He was blindfolded and then handed his mobile phone as George asked someone from the audience to name a card for Fred to hold up. As soon as it was named, George got on the phone to tell his twin, who proceeded to hold up the card, which was big enough to be seen from a distance. After doing this a couple times, George called Ginny over to explain about the miraculous communications device.

While most everyone seemed either astounded or, in the case of muggleborns, amused by the displays, a few were openly hostile. There were of course those that opposed anything non-magical and preferred for their world to never change. Harry had foreseen this and had a group of Aurors on scene who quietly calmed or removed angry individuals. The festivities lasted until lunch, when the street displays were cleared and business moved back indoors. Sales went well, although at first it was mostly muggleborns who were interested. This was expected since magicals would need to purchase electronic devices to protect before they would need the rune stickers. Still, Ginny and the twins were all thrilled with early sales and, even with her small percentage, Ginny saw a tidy sum made in just the first day.

The Prophet the next morning featured the unveiling on the top of the front page, calling it a landmark day in wizarding history. The article remained neutral on the benefits of muggle technology, but just the description of mobile phones practically made the article an unpaid advertisement. Within the first month, nearly eighty percent of the initial stock was sold and Leah had thankfully increased production to help keep them supplied. In total, the rune stickers were a rousing success and a triumph for equality to start bringing magical England into the modern century.

Everything was going well for the Weasleys and Ginny resumed her usual schedule once all the work with preparing the unveiling was complete. Then, the following Tuesday, tragedy struck. Arthur received the dreaded call from St. Mallory's to tell him that his beloved Molly had finally given up her fight. She had passed peacefully in her sleep and he counted that a blessing, even if she had been too young at just fifty-seven. He floo'd to Ireland to make arrangements and then came home and summoned all his children, with Charlie and his family returning from Romania despite having just gone back two days before. Everyone knew that the news must not be good and a few had a premonition of what was to come.

By shortly after lunch, the Burrow was packed full as Arthur delivered the news. All the paperwork was complete and the arrangements had been made. The matriarch of the family would be returned home the next day to prepare for her final rest. While not a complete surprise, everyone was still hit hard and clung to each other as they grieved. Ginny especially took the news hard, wishing she had had more time with her mum while she had been well. She allowed herself to be comforted and did what she could to help her family, but after a while she left to take a walk and get some air. She didn't notice when Bill saw her and decided to follow. When she settled on the old wall on the far side of the garden, she saw her oldest brother approaching. He came and sat on the wall beside her, not saying anything for a few minutes. Eventually Ginny broke the silence.

"Do you think I should have come home sooner? A year or two ago?"

"No, I don't think that would have helped. Even two years ago mum was starting to have a hard time keeping people straight. She's been really bad for maybe four years. Honestly Ginny, I was mad as hell when you left and confused when you returned, which caused the anger to come back. I understand of course your reasoning, but it was bloody hard on the family. Part of me knows though that it was best that you weren't around while mum got worse. I know you two loved each other, but you're both too strong of witches. I honestly think if you had been around, it might have pushed her stability more. For years we all walked on dragonshells around her. Anyway, if you had come home even a year sooner, you wouldn't have Matilda and sooner than that you wouldn't have Kiki. The kids were a shock to us all, but we love them. I guess what I'm saying is that I think it worked out well enough in the end. Far from perfect, but that's life. I know I've been hard on you Ginny, but it's been a hell of an adjustment to have you back as an accomplished and confident woman. Not to mention an amazing mum. That's something you and mum had in common. Your mama bear mentality with your children."

"I'm glad at least that the potion allowed me a few minutes to visit with her and let her meet the kids. I didn't give her details of course, but you could see she loved them from the instant she saw them. Even when the potion started to wear off and she began to fade, she kept holding on to them. Before she went completely, I got to say goodbye. I don't think I'd be able to cope with this if I hadn't had that chance. Did…did you and the others get a chance to say goodbye?"

Bill nodded and choked back a sob.

"Yes. Bit over a year ago. Mum got real sick. A muggle disease of her lungs called pneumonia. The healers said it was bad and it may be time. They gave her the potion and two healers got together and charged it with as much magic as two of them could pour into her. She was lucid for about a half hour. We were all there, even the kids. We divided into two groups and each of us got a chance to talk to her briefly. I think that was harder than laying her to rest will be. Honestly, our mum passed on quite a while ago. I...I think you're the reason she even hung on as long as she did. She's been sick a couple of times and amazed the healers when she pulled through. Now, only a few weeks after you return, she finally let go. I think she was waiting for her baby to return and she's at peace now."

Ginny sniffled and wiped her face as Bill pulled her into a hug. There had been a block between them since her return, but she felt a healing taking place. They remained for another ten minutes, holding each other in silence as each was flooded with memories. By silent agreement, they stood and returned to the house to be with the rest of the family. No one felt much like cooking, so Ginny and Angie floo'd to the Leaky and collected several large dishes of food. Hannah consoled them both while her staff prepared the food and then they floo'd home to help with the arrangements.

On Friday afternoon, Molly Weasley was laid to rest in the family plot on the edge of Ottery St. Catchpole. The crowd in attendance totaled more than 200 and the Prophet featured a memorial article that morning that Hermione had written with the input of the family. Draco was in attendance with Cassie and his mother, as was Daphne and Bally. The older Greengrasses were also there. They may not have been a light family, but they were never dark and the passing of a pureblood matriarch had to be acknowledged. The service was simple, with Bill and George both speaking for the family and offering two different views of their mother. The appropriate blessings were performed and then Arthur stepped forward to cast the final spell that lowered the casket into the ground.

After the internment, a simple reception was held in the nearby community hall. The Longbottoms and Diggorys were longtime friends and neighbors and took charge of the arrangements for the reception. At more than one time, Molly had helped each of them. Now was time for them to return the hospitality. Ginny mingled along with the rest of family, seeing many people that she had yet to see since her return. They all welcomed her back while offering condolences. She and Draco talked for a bit and Daphne even offered her a hug, which caused a few heads to turn. After an hour or so, everyone began to leave and the long, hard day drew to a close for the Weasleys.


	66. Relationship Agreements

**This story is done being written! It will have 70 chapters total, posted every 2 days until the end. We're almost there :-)**

o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 66 – Relationship Agreements

Life for Ginny and her family returned to normal quite quickly. As much as they still grieved, Molly had not been a part of their lives for a long time. Ginny refocused on her next book, secondary of course to her children. May dawned and the weather in England seemed to finally be improving. A week after the funeral, she received an invitation from Daphne for lunch on Saturday at her house with the kids. Ginny happily accepted, looking forward to seeing her new friend under happier circumstances.

On Saturday, Ginny did a few chores around the house and then readied the kids to floo to Daphne's. The most difficult part for her was getting the kids to stop running around in excited circles. As much as she had tried, the kids early years had been limited on interactions with other children and they were still getting used to the idea of lots of cousins and friends to play with regularly. Finally she had the babies changed, all shoes located, and the kids calmed sufficiently to make their way through the floo without any accidents. When they arrived, they were greeted by a small house elf who welcomed them and led them outside to the garden.

As they passed through the house, Ginny looked around and was surprised that the manor, while good sized, was not opulent. When they reached the garden, it consisted of a large expanse of lawn with a small rose garden by the back patio. Ginny knew that the Zabinis were a very old pureblood family with plenty of money who had never supported Voldemort, so she was a bit surprised that the place was not as grand as she had expected. These thoughts were left behind when Daphne came over to greet them. Draco was also there and Cassie and Bally quickly grabbed hold of their friends and the kids ran off to play. Ginny meanwhile took her two youngest and went to sit across from Draco.

Over the next couple of hours, Ginny relaxed and enjoyed the beautiful day, a good lunch, and a chance to get to know Draco and Daphne better. She was surprised at how well she and Daphne got along and thought that, if the rivalries with Sytherin hadn't tainted her during school, she and Daphne might have been friendly sooner. Draco was also surprisingly good company. He was still a bit arrogant, but in a somewhat more tolerable way. He was an astute and successful businessman and liked to brag a bit about his business dealings. From the bit she had heard from Harry, Ginny knew he probably had reason to boast, even if it was a bit tiring. Still, he had a love for travel, culture, and art that surprised her and led to a long discussion on the merits for and against a couple of schools of modern art. As the day wore on and the children became tired, Daphne decided to fetch a book in the house that she thought Ginny would enjoy and she took Ginny with her. Draco wasn't fooled of course, realizing that the elf could have fetched it for her. But, if the ladies wanted a bit of girl talk, he wasn't going to say anything. When Daphne reached the modest library, she located the book and then turned to Ginny to talk.

"Alright Ginny, there's the book. Now for the real reason we're in here. You and Draco are getting along well and I was wondering what you think about him? Like I told you before, I can tell he likes you. I think he's holding back for several reasons. I can probably nudge him, but I wanted to know how you're feeling?"

"Daphne, I like Draco more than I thought I would. Could there be something more? I don't know, maybe? But the two of you are obviously close and I don't want to step in the middle."

"Alright, can I be completely honest Ginny?"

Ginny nodded and Daphne continued.

"Like I told you before, Draco and I very good friends. I will never remarry, but that doesn't mean that I don't have needs. I'm not quite 25. Draco has had a hard time since the war. First, his trial and sentencing, living without magic, learning to readjust his thoughts and ideals, marrying by contract, losing his wife, then the accident. He needs comfort sometimes, as do I. We provide that for each other, but we've both agreed to keep the relationship quiet. He uses a term he learned from the muggles, 'friends with benefits'. Do you understand? Anyway, what I'm saying is that I think you should give him a chance. Don't let me stand in your way. And I will stop the benefits part if the two of you become serious."

"Alright, I do understand Daphne. I have a similar friendship with Dean, Seb's father. If Draco is interested, I'll give him a chance, but I don't want you to stop seeing him. I still am not sure how things would work with us. But this is all pointless if Draco isn't attracted to me."

"Thanks Ginny. I don't think that last part is a worry. Let's see what happens."

The two friends returned to the patio and the three talked for a while longer before Ginny declared she needed to leave and went to find her three oldest children in the garden. As she was walking back with children in tow, she looked up to see Daphne and Draco having a serious discussion. She continued back to the table and put the two girls in the stroller before saying her goodbyes. When Daphne was ready to call for the elf to take her back to the floo, Draco jumped up and offered to go instead. He led Ginny inside and then touched her arm to hold her back for a minute.

"Ginny, before you go. I was wondering if you would be available on Friday night for dinner? Say around six?"

"I think I will be Draco. I have to arrange a babysitter of course, but that shouldn't be a problem."

"Excellent. Then I'll pick you up at your place?"

Ginny agreed and gave him the address, trying to control the stupid butterflies that Draco's closeness was causing her. With the date agreed, he led her to the living room and said goodbye as Ginny and the kids floo'd home.

The next day Ginny floo called Luna, and her friend happily agreed to babysit. As Ginny had expected, Luna accepted that Ginny had a date and didn't question further. If Ginny had asked the same from any of her family, she knew there would be an interrogation. She loved them, but they could be a bit overbearing at times. The rest of the week went by quickly and Ginny found herself getting nervous as her date with Draco approached. She berated herself over making such a fuss. She had been on plenty of dates with lots of men. This would be no different.

She had the kids ready and floo'd to the Longbottoms at five before returning home to get ready. Draco hadn't said where they were going, but Ginny knew he would pick someplace nice, so she opted for a dress. She picked a deep blue satin straight line dress that came to mid-thigh and dipped just enough to show her bust, but not be too revealing. The back was another matter, as it was open with just an intricate strap detail before it dipped to just above her bum. She paired it with a simple set of necklace and earrings in millefiori glass beads from Italy. Her hair was lightly curled and swung loose halfway down her back. She wore more makeup than she had in months and had to admit that she looked pretty good. She had just finished the last touches when she heard a knock on the door. She went to open it and was quite pleased when she saw Draco dressed in dark grey trousers and jacket with a deep purple silk shirt. He skipped the tie, giving the look an air of sophisticated elegance without being too formal. As he looked at Ginny, his eyes showed his appreciation. She accepted the roses he had brought and invited him to step in while she put in them in water. They talked for a minute while he looked around the place.

"This is cozy Ginny. A nice spot with ground for the kids."

"Yes. It's not overly large, but it's more than we've had before and it works for now. The owners have a manor up the hill, but they spend most of their time in France. I honestly think the property is more kept as a tax deduction, with a bit of rental income. It works for me, as I'm left to do as I please as long as I care for the place."

Draco nodded and Ginny finished with the flowers. Grabbing her throw, she accepted Draco's arm and he apparated them out of the cottage. They landed in an alley in muggle London as Draco had planned and warned her, thus the clothes they had both picked. He led her out of the alley and across the street to an upscale Italian restaurant, making Ginny quite happy. The evening progressed pleasantly, with the conversation never lagging. Ginny allowed herself a single glass of wine, but deferred from refills due to the fact that she was nursing. Draco just nodded and seemed to understand. As they finished the main meal and waited for dessert to arrive, Draco began to relay the story of when he took Bally for his first broom ride. It was obvious that Draco took his role as godfather seriously. He had also mentioned Daphne on a couple of occasions throughout dinner and Ginny decided it was time to discuss their relationship.

"Draco, you talk about Daphne a lot. It's obvious you care for her. She told me though that she won't remarry and explained your unique friendship."

Draco nodded and looked at Ginny, pausing for a moment as he collected his thoughts.

"Ginny, I'll be honest. I like you a lot and I'm having a great time. I'd love to spend more time with you, but that can't happen if my being with Daphne is an issue. I know we would never do well tying each other down, but she will always remain special to me. I think that you are understanding enough to accept this, but it's best if we talk about it now before we go much further."

"I do understand Draco. I've been thinking about it this past week since Daphne talked to me. I like you and I'd like to spend more time with you, but I am not the type of woman to cling to a man jealously and I don't want a man who does that with me. I've been straight with you about my children's fathers and you know Dean and I are close. Our relationship is similar to what you and Daphne share. As long as we can be honest, I don't have an issue."

"Thank you Ginny. You are a special woman and much different than what I would have expected…"

Draco stopped what he was about to say and Ginny chuckled.

"You mean I'm different than you would have expected from my family. I understand. Traditionally, the Weasleys have been very conservative. There is a reason I left to become my own woman. Anyway, let's set aside our family histories."

Draco raised his glass in a toast to that. Setting aside his father's involvement with Voldemort was going to be the work of his lifetime. With the air cleared, the conversation lightened up and soon their tiramisu arrived. They lingered over the dessert before finally leaving a bit past eight. Since the night was still young, they walked to a nearby park and wandered arm in arm, talking and enjoying the pleasant spring evening. Eventually they both decided to return home to their children and Draco apparated them back to Ginny's cottage. As they stood outside the door, he leaned in and gave her brief kiss. Ginny responded eagerly and the kiss deepened as they each lost themselves in the moment. Draco was quite skilled and Ginny felt herself weakening just as he pulled away and smirked at her. He said goodnight as she stepped into the cottage and then he apparated back home.

As soon as she was inside, Ginny took a minute to recover from the kiss and then floo'd to the Longbottoms. She really needed to get apparition trained. Then again, she couldn't side-along with all five kids. She stepped out of the floo into the Longbottom parlor and a light chime announced her arrival. Neville appeared first and stopped in the doorway, staring at Ginny gobsmacked. Then Luna came in and shook her head at her husband.

"Ginny does look quite delectable, doesn't she Neville my love? I must say Ginny, I'm surprised you managed to stay in that dress. It's still early, so obviously your date didn't have a chance to get you out of it."

Ginny chuckled at Luna's usual straightforward comments.

"It was a first date Luna."

"So?"

Ginny shook her head and decided to turn the conversation around to the kids. Luna led her upstairs to where they were sleeping and they all looked so peaceful that Ginny decided to take her two youngest and leave the older kids to have a sleepover. She talked to her friends briefly and then floo'd back home. She returned the next morning during breakfast and found all the kids eating. They were happy to see her, but obviously had had a good time and hadn't really missed her.

Over the next couple of months, Ginny and Draco went on regular dates and she found herself growing more attached to him. He still had his moments of annoying superiority, but then he had moments of sweetness that surprised even Ginny. She also saw Daphne, and the three families spent time together on weekend outings.

It was soon August and quite warm for England when Draco returned from business in Germany and suggested an afternoon picnic on a Thursday. It was already Wednesday, but Ginny floo called Angie, who agreed to look after the kids. On every date she had had with Draco, she had had Luna or Daphne watch the kids, but the Longbottoms were off on another adventure, this one to some remote Caribbean islands. Penny had given birth to baby Lucy just a couple of weeks before and she was having a difficult time with recovery. Since Angie had Fridays off, Ginny chose her. She didn't offer details, but she knew Angie would want to know. She hadn't told her family that she was dating Draco, although she suspected that Harry probably knew. If he did, he was remaining his usual quiet self about it. As she contemplated the situation, Ginny decided to stop worrying. After everything she had done and been through, the least of her family's concerns should be her dating Draco Malfoy.

Shortly before lunch on Friday, Ginny and the kids floo'd to Angie's and the older kids quickly ran off to join their cousins. The place was full of Weasleys, since Angie had taken a few off Penny's hands for the day as well. They were all set up outside at a picnic table and Angie waved Ginny over.

"Hey Angie, I see you've got lunch just about set. I appreciate this."

"Of course Ginny. When do you expect to be back? No rush, just so I can plan. Should I add your kids to dinner?"

"I don't plan on it Angie. I should be back by four at the latest."

Angie nodded and eyed Ginny carefully. Ginny knew that she was wondering, but didn't offer any information. After kissing all the kids and admonishing them to behave, she floo'd back home, once again thinking that she really needed apparition lessons. Draco arrived minutes later and was wearing his damnable superior smirk as he refused to tell her where they were going. She was a bit frustrated, but he knew that smirk was irresistible. Giving in, she took his arm as he apparated them away. They landed moments later and she gasped. They were somewhere in the mountains and a magnificent set of waterfalls poured down in front of them, landing in a crystal blue pool. Around the falls was a glade of grass dotted with tiny flowers. The glade wasn't very large, being overtaken by forest on all sides. On the west side was a trail, but they were the only ones around.

"Draco, this is a beautiful spot. Where are we?"

"Bronaber Falls in Snowdonia, Wales. It's quite a hike to this point, so it's less frequented by muggles and I don't think very many wizards or witches know about it. I thought it would be a good spot for a picnic. And it's cooler here in the mountains."

"Yes, much better than the heat back home. How did you find this place?"

"Well, after my accident, I was in bad shape. Worse than after Pansy died. I went home for a while and mum doted on me, but I needed to get away and sort out my head. I'd heard about Snowdonia, so I came here and hiked around for a week. I found it then."

Ginny put a hand to his scarred face and leaned in to kiss him gently. Draco hugged her and then pulled back, swinging around a backpack that had been over his shoulder. It wasn't large, but inside it was a shrunken picnic basket, blanket, and bottle of wine. Soon they had the perfect picnic set up and Ginny found herself presented with a spread of chilled roasted chicken, several salads, and fresh fruit. The wine was white and crisp and she thought that Draco really did know how to charm a woman. They talked comfortably and ate slowly, casually feeding each other pieces now and then. The background noise of the waterfall was like soothing music and no one else happened upon their secluded spot.

Once they had each had their fill, they packed the basket up and laid back to admire the view. Ginny was leaning against Draco and tilted her head back to look in those mesmerizing eyes as he leaned down to kiss her. The kiss continued as Ginny gave herself willingly to his advances as his hand wandered up her blouse and found a breast. He massaged it lightly and they both moaned. She briefly distracted herself from the moment just long enough to cast the charm on herself and soon she found herself on her back with her blouse discarded and Draco hovering over her. She reached and pulled his shirt off, desperate to have him. They had been close to this for a couple of weeks, but something always held them back.

Once his shirt was off, Draco stopped kissing her and watched for her response. She looked and ran her hands down his chest and across the scars that covered more than half of it, ending a few inches above his waist. She couldn't imagine the pain he must have been in for days while waiting on the rescue. She saw that he was waiting for her reaction and she pulled his head down and began to snog him intently once again. Her bra was the next to go and then he reached for her pants and she raised her hips to allow him to pull them and her knickers off in one go. Once the last of her clothes were discarded, she moaned as the light breeze caressed her hot body. She was aching with need as she yanked at his pants while he nibbled on her ear. Before she could finish, his kisses drifted down her body. When he reached her breasts, she cried out and trembled, causing him to look up and smirk at her before continuing down. When he kissed her thighs, she thought she would explode in frustration as she bucked her hips up toward his face desperately. He paused for a minute and raised himself up to stare down at her with superiority.

"Draco…please…"

"Please what Ginny?"

"Please touch me…lick me…"

"Like this?"

Draco flicked one finger across her clit twice and stopped as the first jolt of electricity surged through her before leaving quickly. Damn, he was such a tease. He was smirking at her and she had had enough. She surprised him as she reached up and finished yanking his pants down just enough so that she could grab his rigid cock. She moved so quickly, that he was taken by surprise and hissed as her hand grasped him with perfect firmness. As she began to pump him, he groaned. She was quite good and well experienced as he felt himself quickly approaching his end. Her other hand had found her clit and she was now fingering herself in time with her movements on him. Draco couldn't believe this witch. He had never been with anyone like this. Using supreme willpower, he pulled her off his cock and pushed her hand off herself as he plunged his head between her thighs and gave her what she wanted, eating her out with great skill. His tongue swept from her clit down and plunged into her dripping wetness, before pulling out and returning to feather along her clit, leaving as soon as she began to tremble, denying her final release. He continued his work for a few minutes as she desperately clutched at his head, unable to find purchase in his short hair. That was definitely one advantage to keeping it short. Her words had now turned into a serious of noises, grunts and moans that begged for release. With his cock weeping pre-cum, Draco needed her badly as he returned to her clit and gave her a long hard suck that finally drove her over the edge. He hoped no one was within a kilometer, because her scream could certainly be heard that far.

He kept working her through her orgasm, driving her to a second as her breathing became rapid panting. When he felt she had had enough, he came up for air and then descended to start kissing her again. As he felt her body relax, he angled his hips and slid his entire length into her without warning. His long moan was met by a gasp as she clutched his bum and raised her legs to wrap around him. Their pace began slow, but soon increased as he ached for his first release. He willed her to come again before him and just barely received his wish a few minutes later. Ginny was surprised to hear Draco cry out as he pushed one last stroke hard into her before filling her up. She wouldn't have thought he would be the vocal type in bed, but he let out an impressive stream of moans laced with curses and a call to the gods. When he finally went limp, she whined as he left her and rolled to the side. They stayed entwined together, catching their breath for a few minutes.

As they recovered, Draco leaned over to kiss her and Ginny took the invitation as she opened up and let him plunge his tongue in. Draco wasn't sure he had anything left, but he was always up for a good snog. Soon though he felt himself began to rise, as did Ginny. She surprised him when she pulled her tongue out of his throat and dove down, taking his semi-erect cock almost completely in as she began to bob up and down on him, willing him to hardness. He didn't usually recover that quickly, but Ginny knew what she was doing as he threw his head back and submitted to her masterful work. When she sucked him hard and then flicked her tongue across his head, he almost lost it. Then she drew back and gave him a wicked smile. Before he could fully comprehend her intentions, she had kneeled over him and plunged herself onto him with a scream. Draco knew he would have come right then if he hadn't already come a short time before. Ginny began to steadily ride him with a sway of her hips and a squeeze of her internal muscles that drove him insane as he grabbed her hips and began to rapidly thrust up into her in time with her swaying motions. They were both sweating and grunting like mad animals and Draco knew that he had never been fucked like this in his life. Just when he didn't think he could go much longer, Ginny let out a howl and clamped down hard on him, as she continued to try to ride him through her orgasm. He thrust up into her twice more and joined her as she came yet again. This time she fell on top of him and collapsed in exhaustion. He was all too happy to join her as he submitted and fell asleep with Ginny draped across him.

Sometime later they both woke and realized that the sun was quite a bit lower in the sky. How long had they slept? Draco cast a quick tempus and it was after five. Ginny groaned. She was late to pick up the kids. Then Draco moved against her and she forgot that for a moment as she looked into the haunting, grey eyes of her lover. He kissed her briefly and pulled her tight to his chest.

"Gods Ginny, you are a constant surprise. I thought I was a control freak."

"Perhaps you've met your match Draco."

"Happily."

They were kissing again and Ginny knew that she could easily go another round, but she pulled back, knowing that they needed to return. Draco nodded in understanding and they stood and cast cleaning charms before dressing and packing up. Ginny tried to tame her hair and went to the water to scoop a handful, shivering at how cold it was. It did help a bit with the hair and soon she felt she was righted enough as Draco took her arm and apparated her back home. They kissed briefly and Ginny confirmed that she would be at his place on Sunday for a family lunch with Daphne and the kids as well. Once he left, she turned to the floo and arrived back at Angie's at a quarter to six. Fred was home and was busy playing with kids. He gave Ginny a wave and pointed to the kitchen. She nodded and headed in that direction, where she found Angie pouring drinks while their house elf finished the dinner preparations. She turned when Ginny came through the door and looked her over appraisingly before giving her a knowing grin. Setting down the milk, she crossed to Ginny and pulled her to the side.

"Well Ginny, a bit late aren't we?"

"Sorry Angie, lost track of time."

"I'm sure. So, who is he?"

"Who?"

"Ginny, give it up. I wasn't sure what you had planned this afternoon, if it was business or pleasure. Now you arrive back here looking rumpled and flushed like a woman who's just been thoroughly shagged. So, who is it?"

"Damn, is it that obvious? Fred didn't say anything when he saw me."

"Fred's not the most astute at times. Be glad Hermione isn't here, she'd give you a full questioning."

"Look Angie…things are a bit complicated. I can't tell you right now, but, um, I'll see about bringing him to the Burrow for dinner next weekend. I'm really sorry about running late. It was supposed to just be a picnic…"

Angie laughed and hugged Ginny.

"Fine, keep being mysterious. Must have been damn good if you're still getting lost in your thoughts. I'm happy for you. Anyway, since it's already late, you and the kids are staying for dinner. Already planned it, so don't bother arguing."

Ginny nodded and thanked Angie as they went to gather everyone for dinner. The meal was quite good and Ginny was glad that Fred seemed to remain oblivious, even when she occasionally lost track of a conversation as she remembered what had happened earlier in the day. Angie suppressed a chuckle at a couple of points and shot small, pointed looks at her. Once dinner was done, Ginny thanked her again and floo'd her family home.

Saturday morning dawned and Ginny had agreed to babysit for the Potters, to allow Harry the chance to surprise Hermione with a day out alone. She was up early to feed her crew before they arrived and was just getting dressed when her phone rang. She saw it was Dean and grinned.

"Hi Ginny!"

"Dean. Gods it's good to hear your voice. What are you up to?"

"About the usual. I took a commission for a new resort over on Kaui. Spent a couple of weeks working on a mural. Now I'm back. Everything going well with the family? How are the kids?"

Ginny spent a few minutes filling him in on details of different family members. She put the phone on speaker so that she could finish dressing as they talked. She really did miss him, but then thoughts of the day before with Draco made her feel a bit guilty. She quickly shook that out of her head. Dean understood her and didn't hold claim. But what about Draco? She had to push that aside as Dean made an announcement.

"So Ginny, I know you were planning on coming out for a visit, but I actually have a surprise. Ken has a contract with a company in London and we've decided to make it a family trip. I have no commissions right now to hold me here and he thinks it could take him several weeks. We'll be arriving via portkey in five days. I know it's not much notice."

"Pfft, forget the bloody notice. I can't wait to see the two of you. I know it's only been a couple of months, but it feels longer. So, do you want to stay here or at your parents? You know I've got the RV for guests."

"Actually, we will probably go back and forth. I'd like to start at your place. I already warned mum and dad. Mum teased me about knowing where she ranks, but she understands."

"Great Dean. I'll count the days. I may wait to tell the kids until the day before, otherwise I'll have days of non-stop questioning."

Dean laughed and they both said their good-byes as Ginny rushed to get breakfast ready for the kids and prepare for the arrival of the Potters. While she fixed porridge, she thought of Dean and then Draco. They were vastly different, but they both spoke to different parts of her. She always assumed that she and Dean would continue their relationship as it had been, but if she was really serious about Draco, then that wouldn't work. Did she want Draco enough to give up an intimate relationship with Dean, sporadic though it was? Those thoughts kept flitting through her head throughout the day as she kept herself busy with nine kids.

On Sunday, Ginny was still questioning her relationships when she floo'd to Draco's house shortly before lunch. It was her first time at his place and she arrived in a large marble tiled foyer. A house elf greeted her and led her through to the living room. Ginny had heard about the original Malfoy Manor that had been seized by the Ministry. This house didn't seem to be near as large as the old manor was rumored, but it was still impressive. She was looking all around, taking it in as she was led into the living room. Draco and Daphne were already waiting, with Cassie and Bally playing nearby. Ginny's older kids ran for their friends as Draco stood and strode over to her. He gave her a sweet, but reserved kiss and then slipped an arm around her as they crossed to where Daphne was sitting. Ginny looked at her friend and saw that Daphne looked troubled. She knew of course that Draco and Daphne had a unique relationship and now she wondered if she really was intruding. Draco had never been as demonstrative with her around Daphne and she assumed that was the cause for Daphne's concern. Deciding it was best to get things cleared immediately, she stepped away from Draco and went to sit directly in front of her friend.

"Daph, what's wrong? You look troubled."

"No worries Ginny. I see you and Draco are doing well together. I'm happy for the both of you."

Ginny paused for a moment and glanced over at the kids. Draco had sat down next to her and she cast a quick muffliato immediately around them.

"Alright, the three of us need to talk. Draco, I care for you and I've been enjoying our time together, but I don't want to come between you. Daphne, how much has Draco told you?"

Daphne fidgeted and seemed hesitant to answer. Ginny reached over to take Daphne's hands in her own.

"Please talk to me. I know our friendship is still fairly new, but I don't want to risk it."

"Alright…Ginny, I know you and Draco have gotten more serious. I asked him how things were going and he was too evasive. I know him well and I put it together. I'm happy for both of you, really. I just need to adjust. I don't plan on taking him from you. You know that he and I have had a friendly intimacy in the past, but if you're in a serious relationship, then I will stop that."

"Draco, what do you want?"

"Bloody hell Ginny, I don't know! I was never supposed to fall for you, but you're nothing like you used to be. You came back as this amazing woman and I've been off guard ever since. You should know, I do love Daphne in a unique way. We will always be friends. Truthfully, I don't want to give up either of you."

"Good, thank you Draco. I don't think we really have as big a problem as Daphne thinks. Just because I am interested in pursuing a relationship with Draco, doesn't mean that he needs to stop seeing you Daphne. I'd prefer you not sleep around elsewhere, but honestly if it's just us, I'm fine. You know I've had some unique relationships. I can handle a bit of sharing."

Daphne looked astounded, while Draco grinned.

"Really Ginny, you'd allow that?"

Ginny nodded and turned to Draco, who then turned back to Daphne.

"Daphne, I appreciate what Ginny is offering, but where does that leave us with your request? I was fine with going ahead, but maybe that's a bit much now."

"Perhaps one of the two of you should fill me in on this request?"

Daphne's eyes switched from Draco to Ginny.

"A couple of weeks ago I asked Draco for a baby. I want Bally to have a sibling, not just cousins. You know I don't plan on remarrying, so Draco seemed like the best option. He also would like to have an heir and I would let the child carry his name. He said he needed to think on it."

"Oh, okay. That makes sense actually. So, Draco, are you good with it? I have no problems with Daphne getting pregnant. I've already agreed to sharing you. I've got five kids with five fathers. This seems fairly minor."

"Gods Ginny. You really are the most modern witch I've met. Before our relationship became serious, I had decided to agree to Daphne's request. I really would like an heir and she's a great mum."

"Alright then, that's settled. Daphne and I share your affections and during your time with her, you do your best to get her pregnant. We good then?"

Daphne still seemed shocked and just nodded, as did Draco. Ginny squeezed Daphne's hand and leaned over to kiss Draco. Then she cancelled the muffliato and attention turned to lunch. The rest of the afternoon proceeded well, with Draco paying attention to both of them and Ginny and Daphne resuming their easy companionship. When Ginny took the kids home that afternoon, she knew that Daphne was staying with Draco and was fine with it. He kissed her long and hard before she left and promised to call in a couple of days.

Draco did call just a couple of days later and wanted to take Ginny and the kids out, but Wyatt and Amaia had both woken with colds that morning. Ginny had given them full doses of pepper-up and the other kids had gotten smaller preventative doses appropriate to their ages, but Ginny wanted to keep them home and as quiet as possible. Draco was amazingly understanding and Ginny suggested he bring Cassie by for dinner. By that time the potions should have run their course. Draco agreed and Ginny began to prepare a large batch of chicken cordon bleu, which was always a favorite with the kids.

That night Draco and Cassie arrived and there was no indication that any of the kids had woken feeling badly just that morning. They all greeted their friend and Cassie retreated to the room that Amaia and Kiki shared. Draco meanwhile joined Ginny in the kitchen and volunteered when he saw that there were salad fixings waiting to be prepared. Ginny looked a bit shocked and Draco laughed at her.

"I know, hard to believe, a Malfoy in the kitchen. Remember that we had our house elves confiscated. Mother hired a maid who did some cooking, but we couldn't afford a lot of help. I hated it, but I hate going hungry more. I'm not a chef, but I manage alright. Surprisingly, my mother is quite good. She found cooking to be akin to potion making."

Ginny just smiled and came over to give Draco a very appreciative kiss.

"Mmm, and if that is my thank you, I'll happily offer to help more."

Ginny laughed and soon they were companionably working together to finish dinner. Matilda was nearby in her swing, gurgling happily and the boys were in the living room, where Ginny could hear them playing. Ginny felt quite relaxed in a moment of domestic bliss with Draco by her side. She never would have dreamed of this scene a year before. Soon dinner was ready and all the kids were gathered and washed. The food was quite good and Draco was enthusiastic about the chicken. While they ate, Amaia pleaded with her mum to let Cassie stay for the night and both parents agreed. The little girl had seemed unsure, but it really wasn't a problem for Ginny. As Ginny cleaned up from dinner, Draco made his way to pop home and pack an overnight bag for his daughter. Before he left, Ginny stopped him and leaned in close to whisper.

"If you want, you could pack yourself a couple of things as well. If you want to stay."

Draco smirked and kissed her nose briefly before apparating home. He was back shortly and proceeded to help with baths and bedtime. Ginny was touched with how close Cassie was to her father and it was obvious that he was very hands on. Once they had all the kids settled, they retreated to a sofa with glasses of wine and she commented on it.

"You really amaze me Draco. You and Cassie are quite close and you're very involved."

"Well, we need each other. I have my mother of course, but I'm her father. And, while we hired a new house elf not long after Cassie was born, I was determined to raise her. I saw little of my mother as a child. She told me that she cared for me until I was around two, which was the usual age for a pureblood witch of status to rejoin social circles, until they had a second child. Within our circle, only children were not uncommon and second children were often well after the first. I know she loves me, but that was what was expected. I saw even less of my father. I suppose that's why later on I sought his approval so desperately."

"I've wondered…well, about that. I know though that you've changed and those were hard times for all of us."

"Let me guess, you've wondered how I almost became a Death Eater and then changed at the end?"

Ginny nodded and tensed up a bit. Draco pulled her closer with the arm he had around her, rubbing her shoulder to relax her a bit.

"Well, you deserve to know. Your family sacrificed a lot during the war and I know I was a bastard to all of you at school. I guess it probably started the summer before I went to Hogwarts. I was eleven and my father made a point of taking me along on his business travels that summer. I was growing up and he felt it was time for me to be trained up properly as a pureblood wizard. I was thrilled to have his attention. I saw more of him that summer than I had in my whole life before. His business dealings were, shall we say, questionable. I wondered about some of the things that he dealt in, but he spent the summer teaching me that laws were not meant for people like us. By the time I entered Hogwarts, the vague ideas of pureblood superiority that permeated the house when I grew up were infused in me completely. I certainly spewed plenty of what I learned as soon as I started school. Father used your family as an example of what could happen when purebloods didn't hold to the old ideas. He continued to take me with him each summer on his trips and I grew to idolize him. Everyone he worked with practically bowed before him. Fourth year was a rough one for me. On Christmas break, father was away and mother and I were stuck in the manor. I decided it was good time to teach myself about the specifics of my family history instead of just what father told me. What I learned was surprising. My family was not as ancient as most the other purebloods in England. We came from France only about three hundred years ago. I knew we had French roots, but I thought they were minor and very old. That was the first brick that fell out of the wall my father had built about our superiority. Then I had to watch Harry as he struggled and succeeded in the tournament. He was a half blood and underage! It should have been impossible…"

Draco paused for a minute, lost in thought. He shook his head, sipped his wine and then continued.

"At the end of that damned tournament, I was as confused as the rest of the school about what had happened with Potter and Diggory. When I returned home, my father was excited about the Dark Lord's return and I realized that Harry wasn't lying. I was amazed that he had actually faced the Dark Lord and escaped again. Later that summer, I was presented before the Dark Lord for the first time. My father made it seem like I was an offering, a lamb on an altar. With his coaching, I followed a script and offered my services to the Dark Lord. I really was in awe of him. The magic that poured out of him was incredible. With my father's teachings and everything that was being spoken about at the manor with all the Death Eaters meeting, it was a heady time for me. I had been questioning, but they seemed to have answers and power. I returned to school and Umbridge recruited me right away. When I had been home, I had been a junior among all the Death Eaters, but at school she gave me a position of power on her Inquisitorial Squad. I loved it for a while. Then Adrian messed up and Umbridge caught him with Jenkins in an empty classroom. A Slytherin and a Ravenclaw! She sent him to the dungeon to see Filch. Let's just say it wasn't pretty."

"Adrian and Jenkins? That would be Adrian Pucey and Mara Jenkins? They were a year ahead of you, right? I never heard about that. What happened?"

"Look Ginny, I said you deserved to know, but this was bad. Are you sure?"

Ginny nodded.

"Alright. Adrian was whipped. Twenty lashes across his back. Filch was quite enthusiastic about it. Jenkins, well Mara. She made a few rude comments to Umbridge. The old witch called her a slut and gave her to the squad. I could have done as I wished. I was really confused and didn't want any part of it. I claimed that I didn't want to soil myself with a Ravenclaw. Crabbe and Goyle didn't have a problem with it. They used her repeatedly. Umbridge obliviated her after and she was left outside the hospital wing. Dumbledore tried to investigate, but she was muggleborn and he didn't get much support. She never came back to school. Anyway, I went home for the Christmas holidays not long after that. I was disgusted with what was happening, but I felt stuck. It was worse when I got home. The Dark Lord had moved in permanently. Whenever he'd get angry and kill someone, he insisted they be strung up in the hall. Needless to say, I tried to stay in the children's wing as much as I could. That damn snake seemed to slither around everywhere. My father was off on errands most of the holiday. When he returned, he hadn't been completely successful and I got to watch my father grovel. The Dark Lord crucio'd him and he soiled himself. So much for the prestige of the Malfoys. I was a mess by the time I returned to school."

"Then Harry and his little group seemed to be getting away every time Umbridge tried to corner them. I overheard him talking in the library one day about who the Dark Lord was, about Tom Marvolo Riddle. I couldn't believe it, the Dark Lord was a half-blood! I did my own research over the Easter holiday, using catalogs of the Daily Prophet from years before. Blaise helped since he knew more about muggle ways. I knew what Father said about the graveyard in Little Hangleton. Blaise found the Riddle family records and confirmed the story. Meanwhile, our house was overrun with more Death Eaters. Most of them weren't better than common crooks. I guess you can see how disillusioned I became. I returned after the holiday and a couple of months later, I was called home for a 'family emergency'. That was the night of the battle at the Department of Mysteries. Of course, I didn't know that's what it was then. I was supposed to be on a second team to be ported in if needed after the first team. I wanted no part of it. When I saw that the Dark Lord was taking the snake with him, I hoped it at least could be killed. I didn't know why, but he had this strange shield around it, protecting it. So, I blasted it with the strongest reducto I could, just before the port activated. The shield went down just as everyone winked out. The other Death Eaters on the second team turned on me, but I had my own emergency portkey and got the hell out. I didn't know if I would ever come home, or go back to school, but I wanted no more of any of it."

Draco let out a long sigh. He seemed to have purged himself and gave Ginny a fleeting smile. She returned it and leaned up to kiss him.

"Thank you Draco. I understand better now."

"You deserve it Ginny. I've only ever told Harry all that. I had to if we were ever going to work together."

They kissed briefly and then cuddled in silence as they finished their wine. When she set her glass aside, Ginny stood and took Draco's hand, leading him upstairs to her bedroom.

Draco left the next morning with Cassie, and Ginny felt a bit empty seeing him go. He certainly still had a lot of faults, but she understood him much better now.

She spent the next couple days using her spare time to spruce up the RV, washing linens, and cleaning out accumulated junk. On Thursday evening, Dean and Ken portkeyed to the Ministry from Hawaii and then floo'd to her house. She hugged them both tight, happy to see them. Then she made way for the kids, who were pulling at their legs, happy to see their father/uncle. That night, as they went to the RV for the night, Dean pulled Ginny close and started to kiss her. She wanted to snog him senseless, but she didn't want to cheat on Draco. When she pulled back, Dean seemed concerned.

"Don't look like that Dean. I love you, but I'm involved with someone now."

"Really? You haven't said anything."

"Look, it's complicated. I invited him to dinner tomorrow. Can you wait until then?"

Dean nodded, still looking sad. He kissed Ginny's forehead and then retreated to the RV for the night.

The following day saw Dean and Ken spending most of the day with Dean's family and then returning to the house for dinner. Ginny was dreading the confrontation, but she and Draco were getting serious and she needed to clear the air. She found herself being a bit short with the kids throughout the day and had to consciously calm herself. She decided on grilling pork chops and eating outside since it was quite warm. The guys helped with the prep and Dean could tell she was nervous.

"Ginny, it will be fine. Obviously this guy is important to you, so he's important to me. As long as he treats you and the kids well, I won't have a problem."

Ginny nodded, but still wasn't sure. She refocused and continued using a modified diffindo to slice the watermelon. About forty minutes later, she heard the familiar pops in the garden and rushed out to see Draco and Cassie. Ken was standing nearby at the grill and Dean was not far away, playing football with the kids. Draco smiled when he saw Ginny and gave her quick kiss as Cassie ran off to see her friends. Ginny took Draco's hand and led him over to the guys. Ken smiled as they approached, but the look on Dean's face was shock. He took two large strides and stood directly in front of Draco.

"Malfoy! What the bloody hell?"

"Dean love, what?"

"Ken, this Draco Malfoy. Prince of Slytherin and a junior Death Eater. His family were arch enemies with the Weasleys. Of course, he looked different back then."

Ginny sighed and put a calming hand on Dean.

"Dean, please. Am I the same person I was when we were in school? A lot has happened. You know what he did at the end with the snake. People change. Draco is special to me and we are very serious about each other."

"How Ginny? He hates your family!"

"Not anymore. Did you know that he and Harry are business partners? By the way, you should meet his daughter, this is Cassie."

Dean softened as Ginny gestured to the small girl who was standing next to Amaia and looked unsure of what was happening a few feet away. Cassie seemed to shake his manners and Dean took a deep breath, extending a hand to Draco.

"Alright Malfoy, I'm willing to listen. For Ginny's sake and the kids. I'm sorry, but I was just surprised. Can you please introduce me to your daughter?"

Draco accepted the handshake while Ken looked over with raised eyebrows at Ginny. He of course didn't understand all the dynamics, but was shocked at his husband's response. Draco then turned and brought Cassie over and introduced her to both men. Ginny sent the girls on to play and then took all three men over to sit down. She asked Ken to hold off on starting the chops while they talked. The next half hour was spent with Draco explaining a bit about what had happened since the end of the war and his being forced to live and work among muggles, as well as his business dealings with Harry. Gradually Dean settled and Ken went to start the grill. Ginny went to work on the rest of the food, feeling that the two men had calmed enough to be left alone to continue talking. By the time the food was ready, the conversation was quite a bit more relaxed and Dean actually was able to laugh and joke a bit again.

The meal went well and all the food was excellent. They were just getting ready to cut into Ginny's strawberry cake when it started raining. Dean and Draco both had their wands out and then looked at each other. With a nod, they cast a dome protego over the table, allowing the meal to continue. Ken and the kids loved the display of magic and Ginny was glad to see them working together. After dessert, the rain had let up, but it was getting dark and they all retreated inside. Dean and Ginny went to the kitchen to clean up and she was glad for a moment alone to talk to him.

"Dean, I know that this was a surprise tonight. Thank you for hearing Draco out. I love you and you know you'll always have a special place in my heart, but I can't jeopardize my relationship with Draco."

"I understand Gin. It's bloody hard, but I understand. I can't believe that man is the same boy we once knew. But I suppose boy versus man is correct. Now that I understand how serious you are, I'll keep my hands off. Not that it will be easy, especially when you're looking beautiful in the rain like tonight. I must say, that shirt looks better soaked and plastered to you. But, just looking, no touching."

Ginny laughed and hit him with the towel as Dean laughed. She turned to set a platter aside and was surprised to see Draco. He was floating the rest of the dishes in and just grinned at her. Then he gestured out the door and Ginny took the hint, telling Dean she would be back in a minute as she followed Draco out to the hall.

"Ginny, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with Dean. I know he's essentially married to Ken. That still seems weird to me, but anyway, it sounds like he still wants you too?"

"Look Draco, Dean and I have a unique relationship. Much like the friends with benefits you have with Daphne, and Ken accepts that. He wouldn't accept Dean looking anywhere else, but he loves me as well and was happy to allow it to continue. When Dean tried to kiss me last night, I pulled away and told him I was in a serious relationship now. You know how I feel about you."

Draco grew pensive and didn't say anything for a moment. Ginny was concerned and reached for his hand. He took hers and then leaned in to kiss her.

"I'm alright Ginny. Just thinking. You and Dean will never be a full time thing again, right?"

"Of course not. Dean's bi, but he likes men more and he's in love with Ken."

"Alright, I guess I understand. Look, this is all a bit different for me, but I'm trying to be progressive as Daphne would say. You don't have a problem with Daphne and I, and I think I can allow the same. It seems weird to say this, but as long as I'm your full time boyfriend, I wouldn't mind letting you and Dean have a night together if you want it."

Ginny grinned and kissed Draco long and hard as he maneuvered her up against a wall. They soon pulled away, gasping.

"I guess we shouldn't do that here. Kids nearby and all. Maybe we should talk to Dean."

Draco nodded and let Ginny lead him back into the kitchen. Ginny pulled Dean from the dishes and they all talked briefly. The conversation ended with Dean wiping away a few tears, making Draco uncomfortable while Ginny just grinned. She kissed Draco gently and then turned and gently kissed Dean before turning back to let Draco wrap her in his arms. It seemed that they had come to an agreement. Much like what Ginny was accepting with Draco and Daphne, Draco would now accept with her and Dean. They agreed it would only be the one other, meaning that Ken would not be involved. It was more than Ginny could hope for. Later that night, when Draco gathered Cassie to leave, she snogged him intently and promised to see him in a couple of days.

Once the kids were in bed, Ginny and Dean talked to Ken. He was surprised, but grateful on Dean's behalf. Then he hugged her and insisted that Dean show her to her bedroom. Ginny couldn't believe how understanding he was and wished she could repay him, but Dean assured her that he would take care of Ken later.

Dean spent a couple of hours with Ginny that night, leaving her well satisfied and marveling at the differences in her two lovers. Then he returned to the RV guest house and his husband. When the two of them finally appeared the next morning, Ken assured Ginny that Dean had indeed taken quite good care of him. Well shagged and content with her relationships, Ginny felt that this was another large step in establishing her new normal.


	67. Home and Happenings

Chapter 67 – Home and Happenings

The next couple of weeks went by quickly. Ken's project went well and he finished sooner than expected, but he and Dean decided to stay for the full time they had planned. They actually really liked the RV and only ended up making day trips to Dean's parents. Draco was a frequent visitor at the house and Dean warmed more to him as they spent more time getting to know each other as adults. While Draco visited regularly at her house, Ginny had yet to take him to a Weasley family dinner. The one she had discussed with Angie came up right after Dean and Ken arrived and they accompanied her instead. Angie still teased her in private and Ginny thought some of her family members were also suspicious, but she had to find a good time to take her new boyfriend to meet the family.

At the end of August, shortly after Wyatt's third birthday, Draco was faced with a similar circumstance when Ginny and Daphne were both invited to his house for dinner. Ginny had yet to meet Narcissa, but she had returned from a summer abroad and Draco agreed that it was time to meet her. Dinner was scheduled for the last Friday of the month and Ginny and the kids floo'd to the new house of Malfoy. She expected to be greeted by a house elf, but was surprised when Narcissa Malfoy was waiting with Draco. Her boyfriend stepped forward first and gave her a sweet kiss before turning to make the introductions. Ginny had seen Draco's mother when she was younger, usually in passing in Diagon. The woman who greeted her now seemed much older. She remained aloof and Ginny knew she was being assessed. When it came to the kids though, the woman warmed noticeably and Ginny softened a bit. Draco then picked up Kiki and led them to the living room.

Daphne, Bally, and Cassie were waiting when they got to the living room and Daphne stood up quickly to hug Ginny. The kids meanwhile separated into groups to play. When the adults all sat down, Draco was on the couch between the two women and had an arm around each. Neither minded and Ginny reached to rub his knee as Narcissa took a seat across from them, carefully watching the unusual dynamic across the room. The conversation soon turned to travels, with Narcissa having just returned from the continent. She and Ginny began to compare thoughts on different countries and gradually the tension between them lessened.

A half hour after arriving, a house elf announced lunch and Draco went with Ginny to help wash up children. Lunch was quite good and the conversation never halted. Ginny was feeling better now that she had met Draco's mother and found her to be much different than what she had expected. After lunch they all went outside so the kids could play and Daphne made a comment that had Draco chuckling, as he reached and touched her lightly on the back. A warm look passed between them, but Ginny had seen it before. While she and Draco were passionate and cared for each other, what he had with Daphne was a comfort level that was only born out of a long friendship. Their relationship was unique and actually not dissimilar to Ginny and Dean. She found it amazing just how much the two friendships were mirror images of each other. Then, in between, there was her and Draco. It seemed to be such a good fit. Then she looked over and saw Narcissa watching all three of them carefully and a tension rose again. Deciding that she needed to head that off, Ginny looked at her hostess.

"Narcissa, I see you're concerned, but I'm not. Yes, Draco is attentive to Daphne and no, I don't mind. The three of us have an agreement that works for us. I'm not the jealous type and Draco pays me plenty of attention as well."

"Fine Ginny. I'm just taking a bit to get used to this. You're all quite comfortable with each other."

"Mother, this is another part of the old attitudes that you need to let go of. Personal relationships are not just for forming strategic alliances and businesses. It's called friendship."

Narcissa nodded and sipped her wine. She really was trying to understand. Anyway, the three of them seemed happy. Her son definitely was with the attentions of two ladies, even if Daphne was always reserved. And the children all mixed well. She supposed she should set aside her concerns.

After talking a while longer, Ginny rose and gathered her kids. Draco walked with her to the floo and kissed her for a good minute before watching her leave.

September began and life settled back into routine with Dean and Ken gone. Ginny missed them, but knew that it was for the best that their lives remained separate. Her own life was going well with one exception. While she tried to focus on her children and family, the brief article in the Daily Prophet had stirred up an interest in her and why she had returned, turning a segment of the wizarding public's curiosity onto her in a way that she was not pleased with. September marked six months since her return and it also featured an article in Witch Weekly that included a number of claims as to her whereabouts while she was gone. The leading gossip said that she had been mentally unbalanced during the war and her father had sent her away to an asylum in Russia. She had then apparently escaped from there with the help of one of her doctors, who was also the father of one of her children. The claims only got more ridiculous and included much finger pointing at Arthur Weasley and his actions, and wondered if he was suitably stable to be a Ministry department director. While she knew it was beyond bizarre, her concern for her father and also for what was written about her children was what really rankled her. She was still seething and trying to figure out what to do when the family had a big celebration planned on the Saturday between Seb and Hermione's birthdays. She called Hermione, who was one of several family members with a new mobile phone, and asked if she could bring some guests. As expected, there was no issue, the more the merrier. With the birthday girl in agreement, Ginny shifted her focus from the stupid 'media' and instead decided to worry about introducing her boyfriend to her family.

Saturday the 18th dawned to a brilliant fall day. It was one day after Seb's birthday and the day before Hermione's. Lunch was planned with the entire family at the Burrow. Dean had considered portkeying back, but since he had just left they decided to call him on speakerphone when the cake was served. Draco, Daphne, and their kids were also going to be attending and Seb was beyond excited. Ginny's family had been told that she was bringing a couple of friends and their kids, but had not specified who. She knew Angie suspected, as well as thought a few others did as well. She was nervous and probably wouldn't have slept at all if Draco hadn't spent the night and completely wore her out. As she bustled around after breakfast, busily readying dishes, presents, and the cake, she shivered at the memories of the night before. Draco did things to her that no other man ever had. Dean was fantastic, but Draco was just deliciously different. She found herself lost in thought, just standing in the middle of the hall and quickly shook herself back to reality.

Shortly before eleven she finished getting the kids ready with Draco's help just as Daphne and Bally arrived. Daphne looked nervous as well, but Ginny tried to ease her friend. Daphne wasn't the one who she was worried about. As for Draco, he was trying to play it cool, but Ginny noticed that he repeatedly ran his thumb across the scars on his middle and index finger of his left hand. It was a nervous habit that she had observed and it told her more than his demeanor about how he was feeling.

With everyone and everything gathered, Ginny led the way through the floo to the Burrow. Draco was right behind her and then Daphne followed them. As soon as Ginny stepped out of the floo, Hermione descended on her and took Kiki. Then she looked up and saw Draco and a look of shock passed her face as she saw him holding Matilda. Daphne's immediate arrival stopped any questions as she shot a look at Ginny and shook her head. The rest of the family was outside, so Ginny, Draco, and Daphne followed Hermione out. The older kids had already run off to join cousins, dragging Bally and Cassie along with them. While the children were out the door first, Ginny knew that the blur of two additional children wasn't likely to cause anyone to notice anything different. As soon as she joined the family, who were all arrived except George and Alicia, the buzz of several conversations suddenly quieted. Draco decided it was time to stake his claim and wrapped his free arm around Ginny, while in his other arm he still cuddled Matilda. Summoning all her Gryffindor courage, Ginny wrapped her arm around him as well and decided to address the stunned crowd.

"Hi everyone. I said I was bringing a couple of guests. I think everyone knows Draco Malfoy. His daughter Cassie is over there in the purple. Some of you will know my other friend, this is Daphne Zabini. Her son Bally is over playing with the boys by the plum tree."

As if on perfect cue, Ron was the first to splutter a response.

"Malfoy? Really Ginny? And why are you two hanging onto each other? Harry, is this your fault? I know you insist on doing business with this guy."

"Ronald! Harry's business has nothing to do with my personal life. Draco and I have been dating for several months. After everything we've been through, can you try to adjust your old ideas?"

"Several months Gin? And you haven't said anything?"

"Bill, did you bring around every girl you ever dated?"

That seemed to shut down her oldest brother as his eyes darted downward. It was Fred who stepped forward and offered Draco his hand.

"Alright Draco, if you're important enough that Ginny was willing to risk bringing you along, I'm willing to set aside the past. But know that if you hurt her in any way, you will disappear and no one will ever find any evidence."

Ginny looked at Fred and saw that he was not his usual joker, but calm and very serious. Draco had the good sense just to nod and accept the handshake. Ginny was happy to see Bill come over next, followed by Harry who was trying not to laugh and just shook his head as he leaned in to make a comment to Draco. Just as the group was adjusting, George and Alicia arrived. After being initially startled, he grudgingly decided to follow his twin's example, despite looking at Draco warily. Arthur had held back, but once his sons were done he offered Draco a tentative handshake as well. When Angie came over, she hugged Ginny and whispered to her.

"Nice Ginny. This explains a few things."

With all the fuss over Draco, the addition of Daphne was not an issue and she was soon involved in a lengthy discussion with Hermione. As the food was served, everyone calmed more and the after lunch birthday games set a raucous and fun atmosphere. While much of the focus was on Seb's birthday, Hermione didn't mind. After games, each of them had separate cakes and then gifts were handed out. By the end of the day, Draco's presence was grudgingly accepted by all and a couple of Ginny's brothers had even managed to include him in their teasing. When the three of them gathered the kids to leave, Ron, Bill and Arthur were still a bit wary, but it had gone better than Ginny had anticipated.

With Draco's mother and Ginny's family all accepting, her relationship with Draco settled in even more. He was a frequent visitor at the house and usually stayed over several nights a week. Both he and Daphne had taken to dropping in unannounced as the families grew closer and meshed even more.

The Monday after Seb's birthday, Ginny received a phone call from Kioko. She hadn't spoken to her Japanese friend in several weeks and picked up with a happy greeting.

"Kioko, hi! How are you doing? Past your busy season at the convention center?"

"Hi Ginny. Yes, work is calming down now. Only one or two events a week. How is England?"

"Wet. It's fall. I love being back here with my family, but the weather takes some getting used to."

"I imagine. Look Ginny, is this a good time to talk for a bit? I know last time there was a small disaster with the kids and we didn't have long."

"Yes, this should be good. Wyatt's napping right now, so he won't be climbing the cabinets. What's up?"

"Alright, you know that Ross and I got along really well when we were in Hawaii? Well, we've been talking regularly and he came to visit me in March and then June, and I just went to visit him in Australia. While I was there we had a long talk about the future and he told me about his world, about magic. He told me you're a witch also and he demonstrated a bit. I was shocked of course, but I had fallen in love. It took a few days, but I accepted it. His family really helped me. I understand why you had to keep this a secret, but it still surprised me. He told me that the kids are magical also. I took a long holiday and was there nearly three weeks. I just arrived home yesterday. A few days before I left, Ross asked me to marry him. I accepted and we started my paperwork in Australia immediately. He wanted to call you, but let me call instead. I plan on moving to Australia next month if we get the paperwork clear. We want to be married on the beach at New Years and we would love for you and the kids to come."

Ginny sat in shock for a moment before responding.

"Wow Kioko. That's a lot to take in. Congratulations first of all. I noticed you and Ross were attracted to each other. I've been so absorbed in my own life, I hadn't realized how serious it was. So, obviously you're alright with the idea of magic? And, yes, of course I'll come to the wedding whenever it happens."

"Yes, it took a while, but when I found out about magic it explained a few things, why Ross always seemed to be hiding something. Well, obviously he was. At least it wasn't something criminal like I was worried about. I can't wait to see you and the kids. In the meantime, I've got a long list of tasks to prepare."

"I imagine. This will be a huge change for you. What do your parents think?"

"Well, I'm in love and I've honestly been thinking about looking for a different job anyway. And Australia is beautiful of course. My parents want me happy, so they're doing their best to be happy for me. They don't know about magic yet. Ross is right that they need to know since there's a good chance that our children will be magical."

"Are you hinting Kioko?"

"No! That would really upset my family. My mother still thinks I'm pure. Not likely, but I let her think that."

Ginny chuckled.

"Definitely not likely with Ross. He's quite skilled, isn't he?"

Kioko laughed and Ginny could almost see her conservative friend blushing through the phone. She decided to stop teasing her and switched the conversation to updates on both their families. They talked for about twenty minutes before saying goodbye, with Kioko promising to keep Ginny updated.

A month after the birthday celebration at the Burrow, Daphne dropped by for lunch and Ginny could tell immediately that her friend was excited about something. She was busy with lessons, but set Seb up with a couple of worksheets and went to the kitchen to fix sandwiches, dragging her friend along with her to talk.

"Alright Daph, what is it? You're practically bursting. I don't think I've ever seen you like this."

"Oh Ginny! I'm happy, as happy as I've been since…well. I'm pregnant!"

Ginny squealed and hugged her friend before pulling back to look Daphne over, causing her friend to laugh.

"You know I can't be showing yet Ginny."

"Oh I know, I just couldn't help myself. That certainly didn't take long."

"No, Draco was quite proud of himself when I told him last night. He wants us all to go out to dinner tonight to celebrate."

"That sounds excellent. And obviously I need to keep my potions up to date. Between Draco's virility and the Prewett genes, I could be in trouble quickly."

Daphne chuckled and hugged Ginny again, glad that her friend really was okay with this. Later that night all three families went out to eat together. With three adults and seven kids, it made for a busy evening, but they were all so happy that they didn't notice a few sideways looks from the other diners.

Two days after Daphne's announcement, Ginny received another surprise when Javier called. She hadn't talked to him in nearly a month. Although he was in a hurry, the reason for his call was to ask permission to come visit in just a couple of days. The project he was working on had hit a delay and he had a week off with nothing to do. Ginny readily agreed, but made sure that he understood that he would be staying in her RV guest quarters.

Javier arrived on October 25th at Heathrow airport after a quick flight over from Spain. Ginny borrowed a car from Dean's parents and left the kids at their house while she went to pick him up. Magical travel was easier, but she didn't want to give Javier too much culture shock. The drive back from the airport was pleasant, as they spent time catching up. When they arrived at the house and he saw the kids, he was as amazed as always at how much they had grown. They spent lunch with Dean's family and then Tom drove them back to Ginny's house. That night Draco and Cassie came for dinner and the two men spent the first few minutes of the evening sizing each other up before a round of cold beers calmed them both and the rest of dinner proceeded easily. When they said goodnight, Javier went to his guest quarters and watched with just a tinge of regret as Draco stayed the night.

Over the next week, Javier spent every moment trying to make memories with the kids. They went on regular outings to London, as well as simpler trips into the countryside. He was due to stay until the first and Ginny invited Javier along for the regular Weasley family Samhain celebration at the Burrow. The entire family happily welcomed Amaia's father and Arthur spent a good bit of time talking to him, trying to understand a bit of Javier's job. Draco and Daphne were also there and the night was an especially festive celebration.

When Javier left, November began to slip away as Ginny began to look forward to Christmas. During one family luncheon, the subject of some of the more interesting news stories about her return came up again and Harry grew pensive as he listened to Fred tease Ginny while the rest of the family laughed at the outlandishness that some people would believe. Once Fred desisted, Harry decided it was time to speak up.

"Actually Ginny, I've been thinking about something, but wasn't sure if I should suggest it. Hermione likes the idea of course, but has given me time to think on it. Due to your activities during the war and the prominence of the family, a lot of people are curious about your departure. The fact you chose to live among non-magicals is hard to believe for most purebloods. I own a publishing company and was wondering if you would be willing to write a book about your travels and include some of your pictures? You don't have to go into great detail on a personal level, but most British magicals don't travel far beyond these shores. Maybe a quick portkey to France or Spain for vacation, but few ever go much further. I know you have another book you're working on, so it would just be something to be worked on in between when you have time. If you decide to do it, I can put you in touch with the lead editor."

"Hmm, that's an interesting idea Harry. I suppose it would be a good way to get my own version of the story out there. Let me think on it."

Harry nodded and the meal continued. A few others expressed their interest in seeing Ginny write the book and she began to seriously contemplate it.

A week later, in the middle of the month, Draco dropped in for dinner as usual, but was looking excited as he wrapped Ginny in a hug. She leaned up to kiss him and soon found herself being thoroughly snogged. When he pulled back for a moment, she smiled at him.

"Wow babe, looking for dessert before dinner?"

Draco let out a low growl and eyed her like she was particularly delectable. His telltale smirk told her that something was definitely going on.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you if you would be up for a bit of travel? Nothing too long. I've got some business in Paris, but it should only take me a couple of days. I thought I'd take Cassie. She hasn't been since she was a baby. I was wondering if you and your bunch wanted to come along and we could make it a family trip?"

"Ooh, that sounds like fun! Could we stop and see some friends of mine while we're in town? The ones I told you about. They're non-magical with a young magical daughter."

"Sure. Sounds like a plan. So we're set?"

Ginny nodded and looked over his shoulder. All the kids were playing in the living room as she dragged him to the kitchen. Before they made it there, they were groping and kissing. As soon as the kitchen door shut, Draco locked it and set a privacy ward. Ginny had been needy before Draco arrived, but now she was getting desperate. Still, the kids were just feet away and may need them. As Draco lifted her skirt and grabbed her bum, she groaned and lost any resistance.

"Have to…to be fast…Draco…"

Draco leered at her as he pushed her to a wall. His lips didn't leave her, but his hands were busy unbuttoning his trousers. A moment later he had his cock free and Ginny reached to grab him. Her skirt was around her waist as Draco ripped off her knickers. He pushed up against her, a hand under her blouse, and another on her bum. His cock was just starting to enter her as he pulled her up and she took the hint, wrapping her legs around his waist. At the same time, he plunged forward, burying himself completely in her with a groan. Soon he had to free both hands to hold her up as he began to pound into her. Ginny was getting pushed against the wall and she knew she would have bruises, but she didn't care as she dug her nails into his shoulders and bit his neck, while encouraging him to keep going. The pace didn't last long as Ginny came with a howl, clamping down and milking Draco. He gave one final thrust as he poured into her. As Ginny quaked with a smaller, second orgasm, she panted and tried to catch her breath. Draco captured her mouth with his own as they clung to each other, letting the last waves of their climaxes wash over them. When Draco slipped out of her, he let her down and Ginny took a moment to find her footing. As she did so, she felt rivulets of cum running down her thigh and groaned. Draco drew his wand and cleaned them both up. Ginny then retrieved her knickers from where they had landed across the room. Once they were attired, Draco canceled the privacy spells and a quick check on the kids showed that they were still playing in the same spot. Reassured, Ginny went to work on dinner with a loose smile on her face. Nothing like a hard and fast shag to relax you after a busy day.

Over dinner they discussed more details on the trip and she was surprised to find that they would be leaving in four days. Not that she had any hard and set schedule, but she would be busy to prepare in time.

The next morning after Draco and Cassie left, Ginny called Elise and her friend was ecstatic about the trip. She was also quite curious to meet Ginny's boyfriend and have someone else magical to talk to. Later that day Ginny met up with Hermione, Fleur, and Alicia for lunch and decided to give them the news, knowing that it would then be passed on to her brothers. While the Weasley men had accepted Draco on the surface, a couple of them were still leery, even after Draco had been to several family celebrations. The spot for lunch was a sandwich shop just down from Wheezes and Ginny had left the kids with Penny so that they could have a quiet lunch. As soon as she entered the shop, Hermione waved at her and Ginny went to hug her sister-in-laws. They talked for a few minutes as they decided on what to order, then Hermione leveled a look at Ginny.

"Alright Ginny, we've all been talking about our men. How are you and Draco doing?"

"We're doing well Hermione. Oh, we have our disagreements and he can be maddening at times, but that's the case with anyone. Most times though it's great to have someone who I can talk to about the kids, my book, business, everything. He regularly talks to me about his businesses as well and really pays attention to my suggestions. Apparently, I have 'untainted insight' and help him to see new angles on problems."

"And the sex must not be bad either if the spark between you two is any indication."

Ginny smiled at Alicia and thought for just a moment, briefly losing herself in a memory and causing the other ladies to laugh before she rejoined them.

"Yes, he's quite amazing in the bedroom…more commanding that Dean, but also sweet…not as well…never mind."

"Dean? Don't tell me you're still...?"

"Only when he's visiting. Draco and I have an agreement. Dean's in love with Ken, but he also loves me and Draco understands. They had a talk and it works for everyone. And Daphne needs Draco sometimes, but I know I'm his primary and she never wants to marry again. So it's all good. Gods, what caused me to get all confessional. Look, we're all adults, but maybe we should keep some of this between us."

Hermione looked a bit shocked but just nodded. Fleur seemed unfazed as she looked at Ginny.

"Of course Ginny, so you enjoy a ménage-a-trois?"

"No! Just myself and one guy. I don't think Dean and Draco would be as agreeable in the same bed. Dean and Ken of course, but not with Draco. And I have no interest in being around Draco and Daphne."

Alicia let out a low whistle and shook her head. The food arrived and that caused the conversation to drop for a moment before Ginny picked back up with her latest news.

"Oh, by the way, Draco has business in Paris in three days and he decided to take Cassie with him and then asked me as well. So, we're going together for a week and taking the kids. While we're there, we're going to visit some friends of mine."

"A week in Paris, wow. Now that is definitely getting serious."

"We were already serious Alicia. One thing Draco and I have in common is that we love to travel. He's hinted at a couple of other brief trips when he's had business on the continent, but I wanted to stay close to home for a while after my return. I know it will take work to completely rebuild my relationships."

Alicia nodded and then Hermione changed the subject to a case she was working on. The rest of lunch passed easily and all too soon everyone except Ginny had to return to work.

Ginny was busy over the next couple of days preparing for her trip to Paris. Daphne came over to lunch one day and Ginny was glad that she seemed fine with not being included. She had been to Paris many times and thought it would be great for Ginny and Draco to have time together. She was also starting to show just a tiny bit and the new arrival was the main topic of conversation at lunch.

The following day saw Draco and Ginny waking early together and busily finishing last preparations before readying the kids and eating a quick breakfast. Their portkey left at half past eight and deposited them in Paris just a few minutes later. The kids were a bit unsteady, but the ride hadn't taken long and they were now more familiar with the magical form of travel.

As soon as they arrived and were cleared through magical customs, they caught a van that drove them the short distance to their hotel on the edge of the Tuileries, with a view of the gardens. Ginny had let Draco make all the arrangements and was quite stunned with the beautiful suite he had arranged for them. It had two separate bedrooms with attached bathrooms and a large living room. The bedroom for the kids had two double beds and two cribs setup, perfect to accommodate all the kids. Once they had dropped off their luggage, they left to wander the city together.

After a walk around some of the most famous sights in Paris, they made their way to a cafe near the Musee Rodin where they met up with Guy, Elise, and the girls. Ginny hugged her friends happily and exclaimed over the girls' growth, as Elise also fussed over Ginny's children. Elise then took hold of Matilda and marveled at the little girl she had yet to meet. Draco struck up a friendly conversation with Guy and their lunch went long as both couples enjoyed the time together. Ginny sat back at one point and remembered back to when she had first met Guy and Elise. It was only a few months after leaving home and she had no children. Cami was just barely walking when this young family stopped to see her magic act. It was amazing how far they had all come.

After lunch, the couples walked to the Eiffel tower and then walked along the Seine. When they spotted a boat tour, they all opted for the hour and a half tour. Although this was Guy and Elise's city, they had never taken an actual tour on the Seine, only boat rides. Draco seemed to be having as good of a time as Ginny and she found it interesting to see him interact with non-magicals. He had a hard time understanding some of Guy's references at times, but he seemed to be genuinely trying and Ginny greatly appreciated it.

The following day saw Draco called away for some of the business that had brought them to the city and Ginny spent the day with her friends near their home south of the city center. After another half day of business the following day, Draco wrapped up what he had to do and was able to focus on time with Ginny again. Once it was just the two of them and the kids, she noticed he did relax more than he had with Guy and Elise. Ginny had always enjoyed Paris, but wandering the beautiful streets while in love was something completely different. November in Paris was chilly and she gratefully allowed Draco to wrap her in his arms whenever possible. He genuinely seemed to enjoy the history and sightseeing and Ginny was glad to have found a travel companion that was so in sync with her.

After six days in Paris, Ginny and Draco had one last dinner with Guy and Elise and then portkeyed back to England. It was now the end of November and Ginny was ready to start planning for Christmas. The trip had been fun and it had strengthened her relationship with Draco more, but she found it was good to return to her cottage and the routine she had set for her family.

A couple of weeks after returning from Paris, Ginny was busy on a Saturday putting up the first of her Christmas decorations when Daphne arrived unannounced. This was not wholly unusual, but the look on her friend's face was and Ginny set aside her garland and welcomed Daphne with a hug. She sent Bally off to find Seb upstairs and then took her friend to the kitchen with her while she started a pot of tea. Once they sat down with tea, Ginny reached over and put her hand on Daphne's arm.

"Alright Daph, what's wrong?"

"Oh Ginny, I don't know if it's wrong or if it's just me. I should be happy. And I am, but still…I had hoped. Draco so wanted, but now what will he think?"

"Whoa, back up a few paces. What's going on? Whatever it is, I'm sure Draco will understand as long as you're honest with him."

Daphne shivered and took a long sip of her tea before responding.

"I just came from the healer. Everything is looking great with the baby and she wanted to know if I wanted to find out the sex. I'm expecting a girl."

"That's fantastic Daphne! Bally will be the best, overprotective big brother. Do you not want a girl?"

"It's not that Ginny. A girl sounds like great fun, but Draco wanted an heir. What will he think now?"

"So you haven't told him yet? You need to call him right away. Look, he may want an heir, but you've seen him and Cassie. He will adore another little girl. Also, he can't really blame you."

Daphne looked at Ginny a bit puzzled and Ginny realized that this was a bit of scientific education that had missed pureblood England.

"Daphne, non-magical scientists and doctors have determined what bits a mother contributes and what bits a father contributes to a baby. They've proven that it's the father who determines a baby's gender. Basically, there are boy sperm and girl sperm and whichever wins the race determines what you get. I need to get you a book on it."

Daphne's eyes got huge and she took a moment to absorb that.

"Really Ginny? I would like to read that. Still, what about Draco?"

"Why don't we find out? He has a phone now. You should really get one yourself. Should I call him?"

Daphne nodded hesitantly and Ginny quickly called Draco. He agreed that he could get away in about an hour for lunch. In the meantime, Ginny decided to shift Daphne's focus and recruited her to help with decorations. When Draco arrived for lunch, he was a bit surprised to see Daphne, but welcomed her with a hug and quick kiss on the cheek. Ginny left them in the dining room and went to heat soup and make sandwiches for lunch while Daphne delivered her news. Less than a minute later, Ginny grinned when she heard Draco let out a joyous scream. A few minutes later, he and a relieved looking Daphne appeared in the kitchen. Daphne was the first to speak.

"You were right Ginny. He is happy. And he knew about the muggle research. He doesn't blame me."

Draco had an arm wrapped around Daphne and scowled at her, then he pulled Ginny over and hugged her to his other side.

"Look, I like pretty girls around me. You're just giving me another."

Ginny laughed at her boyfriend and gave him a quick kiss before separating herself and going to finish lunch. Although Draco had to leave after lunch, Daphne stayed for a couple of hours and continued to help with decorations.

As December progressed, all of the Weasley clan began to excitedly prepare for the holiday. After much discussion, it was agreed that the family would all meet at Fred's manor at ten on Christmas morning. This would allow each individual family to have time for presents before gathering as a larger group. Ginny talked to Draco and they decided to spend Christmas Eve together and then he would spend Christmas with his mother, Daphne, and the kids.

Ginny spent the last week before Christmas finalizing her shopping and trying to decide on the perfect presents for everyone. For Draco she selected a new set of dress robes from a designer in Paris that he favored. They were woven from acromantula silk and shimmered as they moved. The subtle magic in the material enhanced the stature of the wearer and she knew they were something he would appreciate. While she was finalizing the last of her gifts, she also began to consider something else for Draco and spent a good bit of time in contemplation in the weeks leading up to the holiday.

On Christmas Eve, Draco and Cassie arrived at the cottage in the mid-afternoon and Ginny already had the house smelling incredible with a roast in the oven and baked goods cooling on every surface of the kitchen. The kids frequently came through to beg for another biscuit, but at three Ginny called a halt to the extras so that they would have an appetite for dinner. Draco joined her in the kitchen and helped with small tasks as he was assigned. Once everything was well underway, she basted the roast one more time and then took a glass of egg nog and followed Draco to the living room, where they spent the hour leading up to dinner playing with the children.

After the large and sumptuous meal that evening, Ginny allowed each of the kids to open the presents that Draco had brought for them. Cassie also opened the gift that Ginny had bought her, a pink and peach set of sparkly, fluttering fairy wings with a built in sticking charm that allowed them to be attached to any outfit. She squealed with delight and barreled over to give Ginny a hug before insisting that Ginny attach the wings. Draco just grinned and shook his head as his fairy began to bounce and 'fly' around the room. When the kids finished, Ginny gave Draco his gift and he was obviously thrilled with the deep blue robes, grinning and then kissing Ginny deeply. Ginny was the last to open her gift and was stunned when she saw that Draco had given her an opal and diamond pendant suspended on a pale gold chain. It was a gorgeous and very lavish gift. Draco came over to help her put it on and leaned in to nuzzle her neck and whisper in her ear.

"I've seen your opal earrings, bracelet and bellybutton ring, but it seemed you were missing a piece."

Ginny just nodded and turned around, pulling Draco down for a good snog, not caring if the kids were watching. They were used to their parents kissing anyway. When they separated, Draco smirked down at her then gave her bum a light squeeze, promising more celebrations later. With all the presents from and for Draco and Cassie opened, Ginny held the kids back from opening anymore until the morning. After a bit more time to play, it was bedtime and soon all the kids were asleep, with Cassie in her usual spot in Amaia's room. As soon as the kids' lights were off, Draco grabbed Ginny and they stumbled toward her bedroom.

After several minutes spent with kisses and clothes flying, Ginny knew it was time to talk to Draco. As he laid her down on the bed and leaned over her, she smiled at him and held back, giving him pause.

"Draco, I want you desperately, but first I need to ask you something. I have one more gift for you, if you want it. I know you're thrilled to be having another daughter, but I also know you still would like an heir. If you want, I'm willing to try for it. I can't guarantee a boy, but I stopped the Potion yesterday. I won't be fertile for a few days, but we can cast the charm if you don't want to try with me."

Draco looked the most shocked she had ever seen him. Then he reached and tenderly put a hand to her face, leaning in to give her a gentle kiss.

"Ginny my lovely, I can't believe you're willing, but I certainly am. I know I'm not perfect and I've been trying to figure out how to say this. Ginevra Weasley, I love you. You've become a vital part of my life. More than I thought anyone could be."

Ginny had tears in her eyes as she kissed Draco and smiled at him. His face wasn't the perfectly sculpted, handsome face he once had had, but he was so much more than that. He had become a part of her heart in a way she never had dreamed.

"Draco Malfoy, I love you too. Now, please make love to me. I need you."

Draco kissed her and complied, slipping into her easily as their lovemaking set a steady pace with their eyes locked on each other. For the first time, each of them felt completely linked to the other. This was more than just passion, this was a startling love that had grown steadily and finally blossomed. When Ginny felt her orgasm approach, she began to whimper as Draco moaned and released into her just as she came. Their mutual climaxes combined as the two held each other and surrendered to the night still wrapped together.

The following morning arrived all too quickly and Draco reluctantly said goodbye to Ginny as he and Cassie left to join the other part of his family. Ginny missed him immediately, but soon redirected her attention to the kids, stockings, and presents.

Later that morning, she managed to calm them all enough to floo to Fred and Angie's for the rest of the holiday celebration. The day was great fun, even with the slight pall cast by the absence of Molly. Surprisingly, Arthur's assistant Annie joined the family and Ginny was a bit surprised to realize that there was more than a professional attachment there. While it disturbed her at first, she quickly chastised herself. Her father had been through a lot and deserved his happiness as much as she or any of her siblings did. The day went late with way too much food, games, presents, and the usual raucousness that accompanied a Weasley Christmas. Ginny bathed in the glow of all of it, glad to be home and once again wrapped in the embrace of family.


	68. Decisions

Chapter 68 – Decisions

Shortly before ten in the evening on December 30th, Ginny, Draco, and all their kids floo'd from Ginny's cottage to the Ministry. From there, they crossed to the international floos and made their way to the Bureau du Magie in Paris. Once in Paris, they collected their first portkey on the way to Australia and left promptly at eleven Paris time. The first portkey deposited them in Mumbai four minutes later at the local Ministry office, where they were given forty minutes to eat and recover from the long jump. The kids were still not fond of international portkey travel, but they handled each trip better as they became more experienced. Draco was helpful with the older kids while Ginny nursed Matilda to calm her down. Once they were recovered, their next portkey took them to Brisbane, where they arrived shortly after eight in the morning on the 31st. The local Department office was quite considerate and let them all recover before processing them through customs. Once they left customs and made their way to the outer office, Ross and Kioko were waiting to welcome them to the country. Ginny ran to embrace her friends and then turned to introduce Draco and Cassie. Ross and Kioko hugged all the kids and then Ross made a point of taking his daughter from Ginny with tears in his eyes. It had been close to a year and she was much different than he remembered.

Once all the greetings were done, Ross led them out to a waiting van. With four adults and six kids, he knew his Jeep wouldn't be sufficient. Draco had only been to Australia once when he was six and marveled at the heat in the height of a December summer. Kioko then drove them out of Brisbane to Southport. The hour was spent with everyone catching up and getting acquainted with Draco. Ginny noticed that Ross was appraising her boyfriend closely and smiled at how protective Ross had become. She also watched as Ross and Kioko traded small glances and saw how in love they truly were. Kioko would definitely be a calming force that Ross could use, which she had never been able to be.

They arrived at the Andrews home and Jane was out the door before the van stopped. She hugged everyone as they got out of the van, including a shocked Draco who hadn't even been introduced yet. When Ginny handed Matilda to her, the woman dissolved into tears and Marie had to help her mother inside. Once they were all in and calmed down a bit, Ginny had a chance to make formal introductions. Kioko's family was also there and Ginny was happy to see that they were staying in the guest rooms at the Andrews house. Over tall glasses of iced coffee, the families spent an hour or so catching up before everyone had to turn their focus to the rest of the preparations for the wedding ceremony later that evening.

Ginny and Draco had reservations at the resort where the ceremony was being held and left all the kids with Kioko's mother at the house while they went to check in. Then they were given the task of collecting a couple of items for the reception that had been delayed. The rest of the day was spent running back and forth around town and back to the house as everything was prepared. Despite the fact that Ross and Kioko were having a small wedding at the beach, it seemed that there were a myriad of last minute details.

Around three in the afternoon, Ginny was back at the house and put all the kids, including Seb, down for naps. Her oldest didn't like the idea, but was finally convinced when a number of air mattresses and a selection of old sheets converted the den into a giant nap tent for the kids. Despite his protests, Seb slept over two hours, for which his mother was glad. She knew they were going to have a long evening and would need the rest.

At six, everyone ate a light snack and then proceeded to the resort a few miles away that was on the water and was going to be the site of the ceremony. The ceremony was set for eight thirty with a full meal after, catered by the resort's award winning restaurant. Kioko and Ross had opted for a simple barefoot ceremony on the sand with no attendants, so Kioko went to a private room with her mother to get ready while the rest of the family enjoyed drinks and waited for the guests to appear around eight. The guest list was conservative, with only a few people flying in from Japan and Ross's list restricted to immediate family and close friends. In total, there were sixty-two guests. Ginny was dressed in a simple, flowing sundress and sandals while Draco wore khaki pants and a turquoise shirt that Ginny had selected for him. He thought it was a bit much color, but when Ginny smiled at him in appreciation, he conceded. They gathered the kids and made their way down to the ceremony location on the beach, where a half dozen rows of chairs had been set up.

The ceremony was being presided over by both a wizard and a Buddhist monk who was a longtime family friend of Kioko's. A few weeks before, when Ross and Kioko had finally told her parents about magic, they had also invited Tanzan and were surprised when he just nodded, having been acquainted with other magicals over the years. His acceptance had helped with her parents, and he had readily agreed to share the duties alongside an Australian wizard who was a friend of Ross's school mentor.

All the guests finished arriving and were in place shortly before eight thirty, and Ginny was grateful for the perfect weather for her friends. Ross walked up the aisle first to the sound of a single guitar being played by a friend. Kioko came next and Ginny was amazed at how beautiful her friend looked. She glanced at Draco and saw that he was also appreciative. Then she looked at Ross and could see he was just barely holding back the tears. Kioko reached the front and Ross stepped forward to take her hand. The ceremony was moderately long with the Buddhist rites and traditional wizard vows. There were a few non-magicals in attendance, but all the incantations were done quietly with the small wizard blocked by Ross's large frame. When it was complete, the kiss was sweet, but not overly exuberant in deference to Kioko's conservative family. Then the bride and groom turned and grinned at everyone before running back up the aisle hand in hand.

With the ceremony complete, everyone adjourned to a private patio at the resort for a full meal followed by music and dancing. By eleven, the kids were all worn out and Ginny and Draco said goodnight to everyone, wished Ross and Kioko a good honeymoon, and retreated to their suite. They put the kids to bed immediately and then went to their balcony to ring in the new year as they watched the fireworks over a nearby pier.

With her friends off honeymooning in Cairns and diving the Great Barrier Reef, Ginny and Draco stayed in Southport with the Andrews for a couple of more days. They spent the time sightseeing around the coast and Ross's family enjoyed their time with their granddaughter and her siblings. After a couple of days with them, Ginny and Draco headed back to Brisbane, where they spent four days before catching a floo down to Sydney for another week spent sightseeing before beginning the long portkey and floo trip back home. For Ginny it felt good to travel again and Draco was a fun travel partner who surprised her with his knowledge of history and geography. When they arrived back in the cold and damp of England, Ginny more than casually considered a trip to Hawaii for a couple of months.

Despite the morose weather, Ginny stayed in England and continued working on both her books. She had made the decision to pursue Harry's idea and began to write about her travels, aided by the journals she had kept along the way. While she found the experience interesting and different from writing fiction, she still focused the majority of her writing time on her new novel. She had completed an outline and sent it to Levi just before Christmas. Shortly after she returned from Australia, he had replied with cautious enthusiasm and encouraged her to keep working on it.

As January began to draw to a close, Ginny received a call from Brett on his usual bi-weekly schedule of calling to check in. It was the height of a harsh winter in Montana and his activities at the ranch were limited, so he wanted to come visit. Ginny readily agreed, but ensured that he understood that he would be staying in the RV. Brett had heard quite a bit about Draco and knew how serious Ginny was, so he was not surprised. Ginny offered to arrange for magical travel, but Brett preferred to fly. On January 30th, he arrived at Heathrow and Ginny and the kids were all waiting. While he was obviously delighted to see everyone, his eyes couldn't help but focus on Wyatt. Not that it was surprising, the boy was a clone of his father, with a bit of magic thrown in. After making a bit of a show of themselves in the arrivals lounge, they exited the airport for the long drive back to Ginny's cottage.

Brett stayed in England for two weeks and thoroughly enjoyed the country, which was all new to him. Draco now spent almost half his time at Ginny's place and she was glad that he and the cowboy smoothed over some early differences and got along well after a few days. Ginny even convinced Brett to use magical travel so that they could move around Britain faster. They explored all over London and then ranged out from there, to Stonehenge, Wales, and Yorkshire. While the weather was typical England winter, compared to the snows that Brett had left behind, he didn't think it was bad. The time was especially good for Wyatt who was now at an age where he would be able to start remembering his father's visits.

When Brett left, life returned to normal and Ginny worked at getting the kids back on a schedule, which had been largely discarded during his visit. She also refocused on her writing and was coming close to the end of her next novel. In late February, she was up early to work on the book while the kids still slept when Draco arrived unexpectedly after returning from a trip to Germany. She was happy to see him after a full four days apart, their longest in months. After a bit of a snog, she pulled back and looked at him. It was obvious he had news and was eager to tell her.

"Alright babe, what is it? Good news I take it by that look."

"Excellent news Ginny! You know I've been in negotiations for new ingredients suppliers for my potions business. Well, the new wolfsbane promises to be a big seller, but I've had supply issues. A new wild location has been located in Italy for the rappioli oxycarpa. I know it's a mouthful, but my potion masters are drooling over this stuff. I knew I should have paid attention in Herbology more. Anyway, I've got specialists for that now. The thing is that I'm not the only one who wants in on this new supply. I am however the first to secure a meeting with the land owner. He's actually non-magical, but I've told him we need the stuff for a new energy drink. Anyway, I leave for Italy the day after tomorrow. Do you want to come with me? I know you have friends there."

"Italy, wow. That would be fun. I haven't been back in a while. Were you thinking about taking the kids?"

"Actually, I thought that after we take care of business that it would be nice to have a bit of time to ourselves."

Draco leered at her and Ginny almost moaned at the idea. She loved her children, but the idea of a getaway in Italy sounded delightful. She was sure she could find family members to look after the kids.

"Alright, let's do it. Provided I arrange for the kids. I'm going to be busy over the next couple of days. How long will we be gone?"

Ginny and Draco continued discussing the trip as she went to the kitchen to start tea and began cutting fruit for breakfast. He still hadn't been home to see Cassie, so he left her after a couple of sweet kisses and Ginny went to wake her kids. In between the usual lessons and schedules of the next two days, she busily prepared for the trip. Daphne happily agreed to take Seb, making Bally quite happy. Amaia and Wyatt went to Penny and the younger two girls both went to Fleur. A couple of her brothers weren't too happy with the idea of her traipsing around the world with Draco as they put it, but she ignored their complaints as usual. With all the plans in place, two days later she dropped off all the kids and then portkeyed to Italy with Draco.

The portkey landed them in the Carica di Magia in Florence. After checking through customs, they took a floo to Perugia, the closest floo location to their destination. They had planned the trip to allow a day in the historic city and Ginny found herself happily wandering the ancient streets, arm in arm with her lover. They walked around the Palazzo dei Priori and then visited the historic cathedral. After stopping for a lunch of panini, they visited the art museum and then enjoyed a gelato before walking down along the river. Their hotel was over three hundred years old and boasted a fantastic restaurant where they enjoyed an elaborate meal before retiring to their room with a view of the old city. They made love tenderly several times during the night and didn't leave until nearly nine the following morning.

Leaving Perugia, they went non-magical and rented a car. Although Draco had learned to drive during his years without magic, Ginny had more experience, plus she spoke the language. Draco spoke French and a bit of Spanish and Italian, but not as well as Ginny did. From Perugia they drove southeast into the mountains to the town of Capo del Colle, where they turned off a small side road and made the long drive up a rugged private road to meet with the landowner and view the plants in question. The owner was an old gentleman named Mauro who leaned heavily on his walking stick, but whose frail appearance was offset by a loud voice. The plant supply was better than Draco had hoped and Ginny acted as a translator while he negotiated the cost and conditions by which his employees could harvest the supply. After a half hour of discussions back at Mauro's farmhouse, Draco drew up the contract and the deal was done. Mauro's daughter Sylvia insisted that they stay for lunch, which lasted a couple of hours and helped to cement their friendship. None of the family spoke a second language, so Ginny's Italian got brushed up quickly. When they departed, Mauro handed them each a bottle of his own vintage as a final gift for his new business partners.

They were barely down the road a kilometer and had not yet reached town when Draco asked Ginny to pull over. She wasn't sure why, but did as he asked. As soon as the car was in park, Draco was out of his seat and leaned over to kiss her long and hard. When they came up for air, Ginny took a moment to collect herself.

"Wow babe, what was that for?"

"That was for being an amazing partner. That deal wouldn't have happened without you."

"You just needed a translator."

"No, not just. You charmed them as well as translated. Mauro's a widower and I knew I had to get you out of there soon before he proposed."

Ginny laughed.

"He's a bit old. Anyway, I'm taken."

Draco smiled and kissed her once more as they continued on down the road. After only a few hours, their business was now complete and the rest of the trip was for them. They wound out of the mountains and headed east to the coast, skirting along the beachside roads and admiring the views. Two and a half hours later they reached the small resort town of Silvi. They found a tiny hotel right on the beach and spent the early evening laying out under the setting sun before enjoying a dinner of fresh local seafood. That night Ginny called Francesca and let her know they were on schedule to arrive the next day. She had told her friends she would be coming to visit, but had only been able to give an approximate day. Then she called each of her family where her children were staying and did her nightly check-in. All seemed to be going fine and Seb barely spoke to her before he was distracted and ran off to play with Bally.

The next day saw Ginny and Draco leaving around nine and driving down the coast before cutting inland a bit as they made their way to Taranto. The drive could be done straight in four hours, but they made a few stops on the way and slowed to enjoy the countryside and allow Ginny to take pictures, taking six hours instead. The highway passed through Taranto and Ginny gave Draco a bit of a tour before continuing on to Chiatona. They pulled up to Fran's house at half past three and Ginny's friend was pruning her bushes out front. She turned as they pulled up and smiled broadly as she approached the car. Ginny hugged her and the two women greeted each other in rapid Italian before Ginny turned to introduce Draco. With the introductions done, Fran showed them to the guest room and then they returned to the front porch to enjoy drinks and talk. Bartolo arrived home about an hour later and was equally happy to see Ginny. The only issue was that her friends wished she had brought the kids. Ginny had brought plenty of pictures though, which the older couple pored over. There was another issue that Ginny knew she needed to deal with soon and decided to get it done before dinner.

"Fran, Bartolo, I need to talk to you about something important. You know that I've been living back in England for the first time in many years. I know you've wondered why I left and I need to now tell you my full story. First though, you need to know that Jen Jacobs is a name I assumed when I left home and didn't want to be tracked down. My real name is Ginevra Weasley, but my friends call me Ginny or Gin." (Italian)

Ginny paused and waited for that to sink in. Her friends looked shocked as she continued and told them about being raised in a controlling household. She omitted anything about magic of course, but explained everything else. When she was done, she clung to Draco as she waited for her friends to respond. It was Bartolo who spoke first.

"Alright, that is a lot to understand. I'm glad you finally told us. So, you are back with your family now?" (Italian)

Ginny nodded and looked at Fran. Her friend seemed to be recovered and regarded Ginny carefully.

"Well Je..Ginny, I always had a feeling there was more to you than you would say. I suspected you maybe had a dangerous boyfriend you left behind, but not your whole family. How old were you when you were here?" (Italian)

"I was sixteen at first. I was seventeen when Seb was born." (Italian)

Bartolo and Fran both looked stunned. After a minute of silence, they recovered and asked Ginny a few more questions about England. She had known that they were sweet and understanding people, and it was proven again as they adjusted to the news rather quickly. A half hour later, they went inside while Bartolo prepared dinner. With good food and good wine, the rest of the tension gradually lifted.

The following day was spent in Chiatona with Fran and Ginny showing Draco around the town. One of their first stops was the coffee bar and Draco was intrigued by the idea that Ginny had once been a barista. With Fran's encouragement, Ginny stepped behind the counter and was surprised at how much she remembered as she fixed their drinks. After spending the morning in Chiatona, they gathered Bartolo and went into Taranto by train. After an afternoon of sightseeing, they ate dinner in town before returning back to Chiatona.

Ginny and Draco spent one more day with her friends, before saying goodbye and driving west. They left shortly after eight and four hours later arrived in Pompeii. Draco was as fascinated as Ginny had been by the ruins, and they spent a couple of hours at the site before continuing on to Naples. They spent the night and one more day in the city before driving north another four hours to Rome. Their time was short, but they managed to see quite a bit during the two and a half days they had in Rome. After a bit over a week in Italy, they portkeyed back to London. Ginny had enjoyed the trip immensely, but also missed her kids and was glad to be home.

Ginny spent the last week of February working intently during every free moment to finish her novel, which had been teasingly close for a while. By the second week in March, she had a finished draft complete and sent Levi his usual two copies to review. To celebrate that night, Draco brought a large selection of Chinese for dinner and topped it off with a bottle of champagne. He and Cassie stayed the night of course, for which Ginny was glad. As they lay in bed in peaceful post-coital bliss, she realized that he had only spent one night that week away from her. While they had their trials, mainly with Draco's impatience and pity around non-magicals, Ginny knew she was far gone on him and couldn't imagine not having Draco by her side. Eventually exhaustion claimed them as they kissed one more time before drifting off to sleep.

With her one novel complete, Ginny refocused her writing efforts on her travel book. Progress had been slow, partially due to her novel and partially due to her contemplation of how much of her story to tell. After thinking about it a lot and turning over all possibilities multiple times, she decided to go with a candid approach. She wouldn't name her children or any of her friends or partners in the book, but she decided to be honest about her rainbow dream. This book would be aimed primarily at wizarding Britain, who she felt definitely needed to change their viewpoint in regards to race as much as they needed to change their view on blood purity, which unfortunately still mattered to a great many. With that choice made, the writing seemed to flow easier and she began making more progress.

At the beginning of March, Ginny found herself having a harder time waking and was also starting to feel the telltale sickness when she ate certain foods. After five previous bouts, she felt certain what the issue was and picked up a test potion at the apothecary. It took less than a minute to tell her what she already knew and she found herself elated. After the not so happy first test with her previous pregnancy, this pregnancy was planned and welcome. Draco was expected as usual that night and she spent hours fidgeting as she waited for him. When he finally arrived and pulled her in for a hello kiss, he pulled back after and gave her a questioning look. Cassie had already been dragged away by Amaia, so Ginny dragged Draco to the kitchen. She had left the potion on the counter and grabbed it, holding it up. Draco had a few seconds of being baffled, but then the light went on and he broke out in a grin as he grabbed Ginny and began to snog her breathless. When they finally broke apart, he was full of questions.

"How far along are you? Have you been to a healer? Does Daphne know?"

"Not exactly sure, five to six weeks. I've been so busy, I was slow to realize. And no on both the other questions. I thought you should be first and I'd like to go to the healer together."

"Okay, when?"

Ginny chuckled at his enthusiasm. He already had one child on the way, but he was just as excited for another. They discussed Draco's schedule and decided to go the following afternoon, provided Daphne could watch the kids briefly. They then floo'd Daphne's house and she agreed to come over for dessert since dinner was almost ready at her house. With tentative plans, Ginny resumed her own cooking while Draco went to check on the kids.

They were just finishing dinner when Daphne and Bally arrived, being a bit ahead on dinner schedules. Ginny restrained her children with a look that told them they were not to get up from the table until their food was finished. Daphne poured herself a glass of milk and sat down to talk while they finished. As soon as their plates were clean, the kids got permission to leave and ran off to play. Ginny took advantage of the exodus and took Daphne to the kitchen. As soon as she saw the potion, Ginny's friend squealed and the two women hugged each other tight. Then Daphne's little one gave a kick that made them both laugh. At almost six months, she was quite obviously pregnant with a perfect beach ball belly that Ginny gave a quick pat in response to the kick. Draco stood to the side watching them, and seemed deep in thought. Ginny turned and went to wrap an arm around him.

"Knut for your thoughts babe."

"Just admiring the two of you and thinking how lucky I am and how much has changed…"

Draco's thought drifted off and then he kissed Ginny as she separated from him and went to clean the kitchen. Daphne stayed to help while they talked and readily agreed to watch the kids the next afternoon. Once the majority of the mess was cleaned, Ginny called the kids back for fresh baked biscuits. Daphne stayed another hour and then floo'd home with Bally, leaving Draco and Ginny with their usual nightly rituals.

The next afternoon Ginny floo'd to Daphne's and dropped the kids off before taking the floo to St. Mungo's. Draco met her there and they went to check in for their appointment. Thankfully they didn't have to wait long or Draco might have worn a trench in the floor. The healer who was assigned to them was a young man named Bartlett. When he glanced at the chart and read off their names, he showed a moment of shocked recognition, but quickly reestablished his professional facade. He ran the usual tests and seemed to be almost bored when he suddenly stopped. Ginny grew a bit concerned as she looked at him.

"Healer Bartlett, what is it? Is something wrong?"

"No, just a bit unexpected is all. Here, let me use the visible version of the diagnostic spell."

He traced his wand and incanted for a minute over Ginny's belly. Her middle began to glow and the healer moved his wand up, pulling some of the glow with it. With a quick flick, the glow detached from his wand and settled into two glowing orbs over her belly. The healer looked up and smiled at them.

"Do you know what you're seeing?"

Ginny took a moment, not sure. With her previous pregnancies, she had always stayed with non-magical treatment. Then she remembered her family history and suddenly everything clicked. She let out a small groan and Draco looked at her with concern.

"Healer, twins run in my family, I take it that's what the orbs indicate?"

The healer smiled and nodded. Draco though was looking pale and the healer flicked his wand as a chair zoomed up behind Draco and he sat down suddenly. Ginny squeezed his hand and decided to give him a minute to respond.

"Tw...twins?"

"Yes Mr. Malfoy, congratulations."

"I told you there was a chance Draco. I was surprised to not have any with my first five pregnancies. It's the Prewett genes."

Draco nodded and contemplated before asking another question.

"Healer, can you…can you tell what they are?"

"Merlin no! You have another ten to twelve weeks at least until we can tell you that."

"Draco, we got our wish and you have your heirs. We have to wait for the official test, but all the twins in my family have been boys for at least five generations. My brothers, my uncles, a couple of sets of cousins. Every Prewett female for the past five generations that we know of has had at least one set of twin boys."

"Interesting Miss Weasley. There are no guarantees of course, but that does seem to be a preponderance of evidence."

"Twins…boys…most likely."

Draco rambled for a moment and then turned to Ginny with a faint smile as he leaned over to kiss her. The healer completed his usual instructions and before long they were leaving the hospital and Draco apparated them back to Daphne's. All the kids were napping, giving them a good opportunity to talk alone. As soon as Ginny delivered the news, Daphne appeared momentarily stunned before squealing yet again. Draco looked at the two women carrying three of his babies and just smiled.

With Ginny's pregnancy confirmed, Draco was left to ponder his future. He had never planned to fall in love. Truthfully, when he and Ginny started dating he had hoped for something casual and fun with a fiery bed partner. She had changed all that by awakening something in him that made him want to grasp life again. Even with his daughter, and Daphne for physical comfort, part of him had remained dormant until Ginny had woken him again. His nights spent at her home went from being driven by physical need to being almost necessary to his mental wellbeing. On the rare nights when he was at his own home, he would wake and reach to hug Ginny, only to be upset when he remembered that she wasn't there. Now she was giving him not one, but two children. And, if she was right, two heirs. He didn't want to be separate from his children, any of his children. That brought up a predicament. He spent a week with the thoughts racing through his head at every free moment and finally decided what he wanted to do about it. He wasn't sure if the ladies would agree, but he had to try.

On Saturday, the twelfth of March, Ginny and the kids as well as Draco and Cassie were at Daphne's for a family dinner. It was a regular occurrence and Ginny loved these times as much as she loved the Weasley family meals. Once dinner was done and the kids were off playing, Draco decided it was time to introduce his idea.

"Ginny, Daphne, I want to talk to you about the future. About us. I've been thinking on this for a while. You're both expecting my children and I'm thrilled for all three. Ginny, I love you. More than I could have dreamed I could love someone. We've talked about how we feel and I know it was a surprise for you as well. Daphne, I care for you greatly and I understand your wish to never take another. We've reached a comfortable agreement among ourselves, but I'm troubled by the fact that soon I will have children spread between three houses. Of course Cassie and I have all but moved in with Ginny, but her cottage is already tight. And my mother is always making comments about me never being home. When Cassie was born and Pansy was sick from the beginning, I was the one to get up with her most nights. We had just hired a house elf, but she wasn't a nanny elf and I wanted to raise my child myself. I can't stomach the idea of having to apparate or hop in a floo to see one of my children. Ginny and I are both renting our houses, and Daphne I know this house is a secondary property for you. I've been thinking I want to find a house for all of us. Someplace big enough that Daphne can have her own wing. I'd also like to have a wing for my mother and then, if you don't mind Ginny, a place for us and the kids. I know it's a big step, but we're around each other all the time anyway. We only have a bit over three months until my second daughter is born and I don't think we should waste time."

Both the witches looked at him a bit shocked. After a moment, they each seemed to absorb what he had said and first Ginny and then Daphne began to smile. Draco looked from one to the other carefully and thought that was a good sign, but he waited for one of them to speak. Ginny was first, certain what she wanted, but careful to let Daphne speak for herself.

"Draco, I think I'd like that. I certainly don't want to be by myself caring for seven kids. Four was always my plan, then Matilda pushed me to the edge of what I can handle. I really don't think I could take on the twins without help. While I like my cottage, it was alright for a while but I knew that as the children grew I'd need more space. I'm fine with wings for Daphne and your mother, but that will have to be their choice. I also want to make sure that, even if Narcissa is close, she understands that she is secondary. I will not tolerate interference with raising my children."

Draco nodded and looked to Daphne. She had remained pensive, but soon spoke up.

"Alright Draco, I guess it makes sense. I am hesitant, but I can see this being best for everyone. I worry what some will think, but I guess I should have gotten past that a long time ago. If we can find a place suitable, I'll agree. This house is fine, but it was my emergency fall back. When I…lost Blaise, I couldn't stay in Zabini manor…too many memories. You were in the hospital, so you don't remember, but I spent one night shrinking and packing while I sent a house elf to prepare this place. I moved us out less than two days after receiving the news. I guess a fresh start would be good."

"Alright, excellent. I guess the next person to ask is mother. Ginny, we still haven't told her our news."

Ginny sighed and nodded as Draco pulled her close for a kiss. Daphne seemed surprised.

"You haven't told Narcissa yet? Alright, how about we invite her for dessert? She's home, right Draco?"

"Yes, but do you think this is the best time?"

"As good as any."

Draco nodded and released Ginny to apparate home to talk to his mother. Ginny and Daphne spent a couple of minutes discussing where they wanted to look for in a house. Ginny preferred to stay further south with better weather, while Daphne had always lived in the West Midlands region. Their discussion was cut short when two pops announced Draco and Narcissa's arrival. When Narcissa came in, Ginny could see she was on alert. Still, her manners were ingrained and she glided over to greet the two young witches. Draco appeared and poured a glass of wine for his mother as they all sat down to talk.

"Draco insisted I come over for dessert. I usually try to leave the three of you alone for your evenings. This sounded important though. Draco, please explain."

Draco pulled Ginny closer and they looked at each other as he turned back to Narcissa.

"Mother, we're happy to announce that Ginny is expecting and the healer says its twins."

Narcissa looked shocked and reached to put down her wine. Then she thought about it and instead drained the glass as she looked at her grinning son.

"Draco, really? I understand that Daphne wanted another and hers was intended, but certainly you know how to prevent this?"

"Yes Narcissa, both Draco and I do know how to prevent this, but we weren't trying to. I wanted to give him one more chance at an heir. Now he has two chances. And, if my family history remains the same, I am carrying twin boys. All the twins in my family have been boys."

"Also mother, the three of us have been in discussion on our living arrangements. I want to be near all my children and you know I'm practically living at Ginny's small cottage anyway. The three of us have decided to look for an estate that offers multiple wings. Daphne will have her space, but I will be nearby. Mother, you're my only other family and I can't see leaving you to live in that large rented manor. So, if you consent, we will look for a place that also has space for you. If you think this is something you would agree to. We want to ensure that you understand that you will be the grandmother, free to dote as you wish, but not with primary parental duties."

Narcissa shook her head and held out her glass to Daphne's elf, who quickly refilled it. As she sipped her second glass, she contemplated this latest announcement. A few minutes later, she finally looked back at her son.

"Alright Draco, I suppose this is best. I'm not fully ready for this, but I will not be alienated from you and your children. Do you plan on formalizing either of your partnerships at least?"

"Narcissa, you know I will never bond to another. Blaise was my one true love. I care for Draco, but he understands this."

"As for me, I am fine with where things are with Draco and I. He's committed to me and our children."

Ginny smiled at Draco and his heart gave a faint twinge. He pushed that aside and regarded his mother again.

"Well, with that decided, I think I will contact Niles in a couple of days after we discuss specifics on what we're looking for. He's been in real estate for twenty years and should be able to handle our unique requirements."

Narcissa nodded and accepted her third glass of wine as Daphne went to collect the kids. Everyone gathered for bowls of fresh made strawberry ice cream. When the evening was done, Draco and Cassie followed Narcissa home and he was ready to get everyone in one house together.

The following week was spent with the three of them talking over details and then contacting Draco's friend Niles. He agreed that it would be a challenge, but got to work immediately. He was also professional enough to not do more than raise his eyebrows at his friend. Over the next couple of weeks, he showed them three places, but none had all the mandatory items for each person.

While the house issue was being worked on, Ginny knew that the next task for herself was to deliver her news to her family. The next big, all family meal was on Saturday April 2nd to celebrate the twins' birthday on the first. Ginny felt that the occasion would be perfect for announcing her own twins, although she knew at least some of the family would be less than enthusiastic. Even Charlie and his family had arranged for a portkey and were going to visit for a long weekend.

The Saturday before the birthday celebration, Ginny, Draco, and Daphne had another unsuccessful tour of a manor in Devon. After, Draco had arranged a date and would only tell Ginny to wear a nice dress. While she pretended to be perturbed at him, they both knew she loved a surprise. Daphne took the two oldest children, while Alicia took the younger three. Ginny dropped them all off in the late afternoon and then returned home to get ready. She selected a simple black sheath dress that she accented with her turquoise jewelry from New Mexico. The pieces were striking and unlike anything seen in Britain. She had planned ahead and bought a new pair of turquoise heels as well and the finished look with her hair lightly twirled and pulled up on one side was quite striking. While the dress fit fine, she did notice that she had just the slightest bulge to indicate her pregnancy. She had never shown early before, but she supposed that with twins, it wasn't unexpected. When Draco arrived to pick her up, the look on his face said everything as his eyes traveled down her body. When he noticed the slight bulge, he paused and reached to place a hand on her.

"Guess there's no denying it now, huh babe?"

Draco shook his head and pulled her close. Ginny was ready for a snog, but instead he seemed content to just hold her. They left a couple of minutes later, with Draco apparating them to a dark street in the center of London. Ginny was on alert immediately, but Draco just chuckled at her and wrapped his arm around her waist tighter. A minute's walk later, they appeared on a major street. As they crossed, Ginny realized they were at the river. Draco directed her to the pier and she saw a small boat was waiting for them. It looked like one of the small tour boats that regularly cruised the Thames, but when they got on, they were the only passengers. A distinguished man in a fine suit led them inside to a parlor area and Ginny saw a single table set for two. Once they were seated, the boat pulled away and began to slowly cruise the river. The night was clear and the lights from all the buildings reflected on the water. It was the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for her and she smiled with just a hint of naughtiness at Draco. They talked easily as they admired how different the view was from the water and at night. Soon the soup arrived and they began a delicious six course meal. Only the one gentleman ever remained nearby and he always stepped away to remain unobtrusive. It truly felt like they were virtually alone.

When they finished eating, Draco led Ginny out to the rail to watch the view some more. When she shivered a bit, his jacket was quickly draped over her shoulders. Draco pulled away from his embrace of her at one point and Ginny turned to him, immediately shocked by what she saw. Draco was standing, holding a Gringotts ring box and grinning at her. He opened it and inside was a beautiful, but simple ring. It was finely wrought in platinum and shaped in a Celtic knot.

"Ginny, I know we've talked about formalizing our relationship and you've been unsure. I know you're not a traditional woman and you know the pain of my past. I love you and our children that you carry and I want to offer you a certainty. Will you handfast with me in the traditions of our ancestors at the rising of the sun on the solstice?"

Ginny held back tears as the meaning of the ring became obvious to anyone raised as a magical pureblood. The continuous knot was used in centuries past when bondings were more personal and less business. She also knew that, while spiritually significant, the handfasting ceremony didn't include the unbreakable blood vow that modern wizard marriages included. It was something that she hadn't heard of happening in centuries and she felt this was the right way to signify her and Draco's unique relationship.

"Yes Draco, I will agree to handfast myself to you in the way of our ancestors."

Draco smiled and slid the ring onto Ginny's finger. It sized down just slightly to be a perfect fit. She was about to kiss him when he looked at her seriously again.

"One other thing Ginny. That ring is goblin crafted and includes the goblin right of passage spell for the Malfoy vault. My signet grants me access to the vault. Now this ring will grant you the same access. Mind you, the Malfoy name isn't as rich as it once was, but now you need only work as you wish for your own happiness."

Ginny was stunned. This was a level of trust that she had never expected. As tears began to ruin her makeup, she took his face in both her hands and began to snog him senseless. He grabbed her by the bum and soon she was ready to drop to the deck and make love right there. Then a bit of rational thought intruded and they forced themselves apart. She laughed at the smudges of mascara on his face and began to clean him up. She knew she must be frightful, but Draco drew his wand and righted her makeup. She quickly glanced around to see if their host was nearby.

"No worries Ginny. He's a squib. I thought it would be easier."

Ginny embraced him again and he led her back inside. They enjoyed a magnificent chocolate dessert as the boat slowly made its way back to the pier. Once they docked, Draco thanked their host and led Ginny back across the street to find a dark nook to apparate from. As soon as they arrived at the cottage, they were locked together and Ginny tossed aside Draco's coat as she looked at him with fire in her eyes.

"Take me upstairs and ravish me now!"

Draco grinned and swooped in to grab her as they quickly made their way upstairs. Ginny was desperate with need and denied his foreplay as they stripped each other quickly. Barely minutes after arriving, she groaned as Draco entered her for the first time that night. They made love for hours, with brief respites between to catch their breath. After his third release, Draco declared that he didn't think he could go another round. Ginny had lost track after five climaxes and decided he was probably right. Around one in the morning she finally realized the hour and called Daphne and Alicia. Both women laughed at her exhausted tone and told her to stay home. All the children were fine and had been asleep for hours.

The next morning Ginny and Draco woke around seven and headed for the shower together. While they got a bit of fun in, it was difficult given the small shower and Draco immediately decided to add a large shower to the list of house requirements. Eventually they were clean and grabbed some quick toast and tea before leaving. Ginny went to pick up all her kids and thanked Alicia and Daphne profusely.

The next week passed quickly for Ginny as she remained blissful with her news. Niles showed them another manor, but for once it was too huge. Ginny didn't want to have to learn to apparate just to move around her house. Soon Saturday approached and she made a large dish of chicken curry to take to the twins' birthday celebration later that day. Draco, Daphne, and their kids were invited as well and Ginny knew this would be a monumental day.

Draco and Daphne both decided to apparate to Ginny's and then floo to Fred and Angie's together. By the time they arrived, most of the crowd was there and the madness had already begun. The birthday boys were passing around a grab bag of Wheezes' sweets and laughing at the various effects. Ron was currently sporting pink feathers, while Percy looked quite put out in a garb of orange polka dots. As Ginny looked around at everyone, she just laughed. She had really missed this craziness and the last year only showed her how much.

The fun soon moved outside to the makeshift Quidditch pitch and Ginny held back to watch as Draco joined her brothers, Harry, Alicia, and Chrissy in an antic filled match. Harry missed catching the snitch only because Alicia jumped on his broom as Draco raced by and caught it instead. The move would have been illegal in any match with actual rules, but Harry just shrugged and everyone landed and made their way back to the house as Angie announced that the food was ready.

Children were served first and then plates and platters began flying (literally) up and down the table as the adults vied for their favorite dishes. Conversation ranged from business to gossip and the mood was light. Draco and Daphne seemed to be enjoying it just as much as anyone else and, after a number of Weasley get togethers, had adjusted to the unique family dynamic. Annie was also in attendance, close at Arthur's side and Ginny was glad to see her father happy. She noticed a couple of her brothers were still cool to the woman and Percy seemed to ignore her completely. Perhaps she should have a talk with him. First though, she would need to get past her own announcements. She had intentionally worn a loose shirt and skirt, but it wouldn't be long before she couldn't hide her condition. She also had her ring disillusioned and was ready to be done hiding. When the main meal finished and there was a lull before cake, she decided to take advantage of a brief moment of quiet.

"Well everyone, since we're all now well stuffed, can I have everyone's attention please?"

All eyes turned to look at Ginny and noticed how Draco had his arm wrapped around her, causing a couple to suppress a scowl as Ginny continued.

"Everyone, I'm happy to announce that I'm expecting again. Draco and I are expecting twins in late October. And, before you ask, this wasn't unplanned."

The room had been fairly quiet before, but even the groans of overfull bellies now ceased as everyone stared at Ginny slack jawed. Draco took advantage of the silence to continue the announcements.

"Also, you should know that Ginny and I have talked about formalizing our partnership. Both of us are hesitant to enter a binding vow due to our different pasts and beliefs. She has agreed though to handfast to me in the traditional manner of our ancestors at the rising of the sun on the solstice on June 21st. In addition, with both her and Daphne expecting my children, I didn't want to be separate from any of them and, since Ginny and Daphne get along so well, the three of us are currently looking for a large house with separate wings where we can all live together."

Draco leaned in and kissed Ginny briefly and then smiled at Daphne, who was beaming happily. Ginny then cancelled the spell on her ring. Some around the table leaned in to see it and Charlie let out a low whistle, realizing the significance. It was Arthur who spoke up first though.

"Well Draco, I thank you for providing an assurance for Ginny and the babies. This is all a bit startling, but I guess no more startling than anything else with Ginny. Take good care of my little girl, even if she isn't that anymore."

"By my magic, do I so swear to care for your daughter Arthur Weasley."

The brief flash caused by Draco's vow made the table gasp and seemed to break the tension. With that said, there wasn't much argument to be given. The brothers may have still been coming to an acceptance, but the women around the table quickly got up and came over to hug Ginny. Even Draco got hugged by several, looking a bit uncomfortable. After she hugged Ginny, Angie pulled her shirt tight across her belly and nodded at the now evident bulge. Charlie was the first of the brothers to come and hug his sister, as did the twins and Harry. The others mumbled some good wishes, but were obviously still not completely happy. Ginny was fine though, it was better than she had hoped.

With the announcements past, Angie and Alicia summoned the large cake from the kitchen. It was garishly colored in maroon and orange with a forest of candles and interspersed magical sparklers that let off multi colored sparks and occasional small pops. It was perfect for the twins and they grinned as they blew out the candles together and then cast a finite spell to silence and stop the sparklers so that the cake could be approached safely for cutting. Despite the colors, the cake was delicious and Ginny accepted the excuse of her pregnancy to take a second piece when offered. Everyone spent another half hour talking before the family gradually dispersed.

That night, as she luxuriated in Draco's arms and listened to his breathing slow as sleep claimed him, Ginny thought over the previous couple of months. It had been a time of fun, of travel, and falling even deeper in love. It had also been a time of decisions, big decisions for the future. Perhaps it seemed quick to some, but she was content with where her life was going.


	69. Blossoming

Chapter 69 – Blossoming

The month of April began to disappear quickly as Ginny's usual schedule continued and the progress on her travel book came along nicely. She had also begun preparations for her handfasting ceremony and the feast following. Niles had shown them a couple of more houses, but nothing was quite right and even the stolid gentleman was getting a bit frustrated. Ginny was home with Draco one evening after another unsuccessful showing when her phone rang. It was Levi and she picked up the phone hopefully.

"Ginny! How are you? I know I haven't talked to you in over a month, but I have good news."

"Excellent Levi, because bad news isn't good for pregnant women."

Ginny laughed and held the phone away as a loud clatter indicated that Levi had dropped his phone. When he collected the phone and heard her laughing, Levi let out a long sigh.

"You enjoyed that didn't you?"

"Just a bit."

"Alright, my news in a minute. Six kids Ginny? Really?"

"No, actually seven. I'm having twins."

The silence on the other end went for nearly a minute before she heard Levi's voice again.

"Alright, my heart has restarted now. Seven? And all on your own?"

"No, actually I'm going to be handfasted at dawn on the solstice, June 21st."

"Handfasted? Is that some new age thing?"

Ginny sighed and briefly tried to figure out how to explain this to a non-magical. She ended up giving Levi a brief history lesson from the Celts and left him thinking she was indeed participating in some New Age pagan ritual.

"Alright, well it's a bit strange, but this is you Ginny. I'm glad your guy is sticking around to help. Now, for why I called. The publisher likes the new book. Needs editing of course, but on the strength of your other works, I've worked you a good deal. Initial printing of 100,000, cover design by your friend if he still wants to do it. Your total after fees and such will be an even $140,000."

"Wow, that's fantastic. You really are worth your pay Levi. So, same terms, editor, everything?"

"Yes. I'll send you the contract and the initial editorial changes for you to review. It should be easier since you have a steady mailing address now."

Ginny and Levi talked for a couple of more minutes before hanging up and then Ginny turned to give Draco her good news. He still wasn't sure about her writing and hadn't read her books, but he was happy for her. Although Ginny was thrilled, it was getting late and she had kids to bathe and get to bed as she was immediately brought back down to Earth.

April also saw a visit from an old friend, John Mungoshi from Zimbabwe. The healer was visiting London to talk to a group of healers about a new treatment regimen that he had been testing. He called Ginny as soon as he knew he was going to be in England. Ginny hadn't talked to him in nearly three months and looked forward to seeing him. Draco was aware of her various liaisons as she traveled and that she stayed in touch with most of the men. When John arrived on the seventh, he didn't have a meeting until the following morning and floo'd to Ginny's house to have dinner with the family. The evening was fun and the older kids remembered John, who loved seeing how they had grown. He also had never seen Ginny's youngest two. Ginny decided to make traditional British fare and treated him to steak and kidney pie, Yorkshire pudding, and treacle tart. Draco had seemed a bit surprised when John arrived, but the two of them were soon conversing easily. Ginny was glad to see them getting along and suppressed a small sigh at the thought that Draco always did better with her magical friends. He just never seemed completely comfortable with non-magicals and could never seem to turn off a bit of his air of superiority. It was something she had tried to influence and thought she had made some progress with, but Draco would never fully throw off his upbringing. While it frustrated her at times, it was something she had come to accept. No one was perfect and she certainly had traits that annoyed  
him.

After dinner John stayed for a while, but needed to get back to his hotel to be ready for an early morning. He thanked Ginny for dinner and gave her a quick hug. They made arrangements to meet later in the week when he had time and then he floo'd back to the pub across from his hotel. Once he left, Ginny turned to Draco and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thanks for being so nice to John tonight babe. Even though what we had was brief, he's a good friend."

"Well, I'll admit that I was shocked when he appeared. I should have thought he may be black. But he's the darkest man I've ever met. You really are open minded Ginny."

"If you mean to say that I'm not picky about the men I sleep with, that's not true. My partners have all been gentlemen with good character. The physical appearance is secondary, a nice bonus, but not mandatory. And I like variety. White, black, Asian,  
magical, non-magical, eighteen or fifty-two, it's the person's character that matters."

Draco looked at her with amazement and briefly shook his head. Then he thought about what she said.

"Fifty-two?"

Ginny smiled at the memory from years earlier.

"Ah yes, I mentioned I was in Argentina, but never gave details. Diego is the uncle of a friend. He taught me to tango and then our exercises moved to the bedroom. One night, but he taught me to not judge a man by his age."

Draco seemed shocked and Ginny pulled him close as she kissed him and then pulled back.

"But, I'm with you now. And what are you going to do about it?"

Draco let out a low growl and soon they were stumbling to the bedroom.

Ginny met John later in the week for lunch in between his lectures and work at the hospital. A couple of days later, she and Draco took him out to dinner at one of her favorite restaurants in the city the night before he was due to portkey home. It had been good to reconnect with an old friend and she felt that Draco could call him a friend as well by the time he left.

The same week that John was visiting, Ginny received the first editorial changes for her book and began to review them. The process had always been one of her least favorite parts of writing, but she knew it was required for a publisher to accept her work. It was a delicate balancing act to create an acceptable final product and still maintain the creative vision she had for the book.

On April 28th, Niles had a new property to show them that had just become available. It was a secondary property of a pureblood family that was an offshoot of the Fawleys. The family had held onto the property for years out of a sense of duty, but no one had actually used it in over twenty years. The property was 44 hectares of land that was split between forest and open land, a few miles north of Wimbourne. Ginny left the kids with Penny for a couple of hours and joined Daphne and Draco to view the property. Immediately they all liked the land, although its location in the southwest of England wasn't Daphne's preferred location.

The main manor itself had been built in 1780 and added onto several times over the years. Thankfully, each addition was careful to keep in the original style and the overall look was of a sprawling, Georgian style country manor. It was roughly U shaped, with the main entrance leading into the central rooms of the house and main entertaining spaces. Branching off at a slight angle to either side were two newer wings. The right wing was a bit older by about thirty years, but the only way that could be distinguished was by the fact that it was slightly smaller. The entire manor had been updated about fifty years earlier and included standard wizard gas lamps, as well as magic driven plumbing. The right wing had three bedrooms, while the left had five. Each also had an office and an additional central gathering space. An unusual feature of the house was the fact that every bedroom had its own attached bath. While the wings were each only two story, the center of the house had a basement as well as a large attic space that had been converted into rough living quarters. The place was dusty and uncared for, but the windows and roof were intact and the plaster and wood details inside were all intact as well, including an elaborate stone mosaic in the entry. They all loved the architectural details and began to feel that perhaps they had found what they were looking for.

The one requirement that still needed to be met was a space for Narcissa. Niles solved that when he led them down the lane to a caretaker's cottage about a five minute walk from the main manor. It had been built at the same time as the first expansion to the manor and kept in the Georgian style. It wasn't overly large at just three bedrooms, but the downstairs space was well laid out for entertaining. It was even rougher around the edges with less detail work, but Draco felt it would be a good project for his mother.

The tour of the property continued to the stables, which had room for eight horses. They also walked through an orchard that needed maintenance, as well as untilled acres that had once been farmed by tenants. There were also small houses for tenant farmers that were in even rougher shape. Immediately around the manor were a mass of overgrown gardens with a few hints of blooms that indicated what might once have been. By the end of the tour, they all stopped to discuss it and were all in agreement that they thought they had found their place.

Draco immediately apparated home and collected his mother and Cassie. He returned a few minutes later and Narcissa was given a brief overview of the property and then taken to see the caretaker's cottage. She wasn't initially impressed, but agreed it could be worked with. Draco promised her free rein and an open vault to do as she wished and Narcissa conceded. With his mother agreed, Draco rejoined the rest of the group and he, Ginny, and Daphne began the paperwork with Niles.

After a couple of days' negotiations, the sale of the manor was finalized. The deal was quite good and Ginny offered to pay what she could toward the cost, but Draco insisted on paying the initial purchase from the Malfoy vault. Then the next steps began as they started to plan what work needed to be done. Despite her initial reticence, Narcissa immediately plunged into the massive remodeling of her cottage. Draco had a few wishes, but left the main house up to Daphne and Ginny.

One point that Ginny insisted on was wanting to modernize the buildings and removing the gas lamps. The others weren't sure how that would work, but Ginny located a specialist in Sydney with Ross' help. While the rest of the house was being cleaned and remodeled with the usual magical construction crews, the gas lamps were removed and light fixtures that resembled electricity were installed in both the manor and cottage. In reality, the fixtures were all powered by small runestones and utilized the lumos spell. Touching the 'switch' panel on a wall activated the stone. The magical power needed for the simple spell was derived from a larger runestone at the center of the house that used a complex rune set to absorb magic in the environment that could be fed to the tied smaller stones. It took only three days to install the system and even Narcissa was impressed by the end result.

With the help of magic, the cleaning and remodeling went quickly, which was good since Daphne was fast approaching her due date. The grounds would take longer to clean up, but the gardens and orchard were worked on immediately. Draco and Daphne each had one house elf and they decided to hire two more to look after the house and grounds. Narcissa also hired one of her own since she had been forced to do without the help for a few years and was not willing to do so again. With the remodeling going well, Ginny and Daphne went on several shopping trips for furniture. While the Malfoys, Greengrasses, and Zabinis all had a number of heirloom items, they also wanted to add some of their own choices. Ginny contributed quite a few decorative items from her travels, most of which were designated for display in the central areas of the house.

By the third week of May, the manor was nearly unrecognizable from what it had been and the move was set for the 28th. In actuality, the move happened gradually over the previous week, but the final items were completed on that Saturday. With the help of the elves, as well as Daphne and Ginny's families, the work finished in just a few hours. It was also the first time Ginny's family had seen the manor and the actual witnessing of the move seemed to help some to finally accept Draco as her partner.

Dean's parents also wanted to help and drove the RV the two and a half hours to the manor. It was set up in a copse of trees a short walk from the manor, not visible but close enough to be convenient. Draco didn't think keeping it was necessary, but Ginny remained attached, so he went along with it. Once it was in place, she used similar runes to power it and provide water, while a banishing rune stone would clean out the tanks. It worked so well that she wished she could banish her own memories of filling and dumping those same tanks.

With the move complete shortly before noon, everyone involved moved to the back lawn where a group of picnic tables were set up for a lunch of varied foods brought by everyone. The kids ran and played across the expanse of land and it felt like they had all truly come home.

While the move into the main house was complete by the end of May, it took another week before Narcissa's cottage met with her expectations. Gone was the simple stone dwelling with rough finishes inside. In its place, she had added marble floors and elaborate molding details with rich woods and antiques throughout. The ground floor included both a parlor as well as a living room, dining room capable of seating eight, and a kitchen. Upstairs, she had converted two bedrooms into a large suite, complete with dressing room and marble appointed bath. The floor also included a small guest suite with its own bathroom. While not large by her standards, the finishes were lavish and Narcissa was content with the final result.

The main rush for getting into the house quickly was Daphne's rapidly approaching due date. Just two weeks after moving in, the rush was justified when Bianca Rose Malfoy was delivered at home on the tenth of June. She was a cherubic baby with faint golden curls, bright blue eyes, and pudgy cheeks. Draco was present for the mid-witch assisted birth and Ginny visited Daphne and the baby only minutes later. Once the baby was fed, the rest of the kids were brought in to welcome the new addition. Bally seemed enraptured with his new sister and Daphne knew her daughter had a lifelong protector. Ginny's kids were happy as well for the addition of a 'cousin'. Narcissa was uncharacteristically thrilled and bustled around the room as she waited on Daphne and the baby in the first days. Draco was proud and unapologetic as he proceeded to the Prophet offices to place an announcement for the birth of his second daughter.

After Bianca's arrival, the house didn't get a chance to quiet for long as the handfasting was approaching in less than two weeks. For the location, Ginny and Draco had chosen the ancient site of Boscawen. They had talked to the local community, who were all thrilled to have the usual solstice celebration at the site include a traditional handfasting. After the sunrise ceremony, they had arranged with a local farm to host a reception with full meal. As for the guests, the list included all the immediate Weasleys, as well as a couple of others that Ginny was close to, a dozen or so school friends, as well as some close business associates of Draco's, and a few of Ginny's friends from around the world. Included in the list were all of her children's fathers,  
and organizing the travel for everyone had become one of her biggest chores. When the choice came of where everyone would stay, Dean and Ken got the RV while all other out of country guests were staying at a hotel near the manor. Ginny insisted on covering those costs, although Draco didn't think it was necessary. She was her own woman and was determined to help pay the costs. That was part of the reason for a handfasting instead of the terribly chauvinistic blood vow rites that were commonly used in wizarding Britain. She and Draco were equal partners and, while she couldn't foresee separating from him, there would be no borderline dark magic tying them together for life.

The ceremony was on the 21st and the first guests began arriving the previous Thursday, five days before. The arrivals were spaced over two days and Ginny had a number of planned events to keep everyone entertained. Thankfully, most everyone knew about magic and the couple who didn't were scheduled to be late arrivals, including Levi, Alex, Fran, and Bartolo. The first arrivals were Kioko and Ross, then Dean and Ken, Javier, Guy, Elise, and the girls. The next day saw Brett arriving, foregoing one rodeo to attend. After Brett, the non-magical aware guests arrived on Sunday afternoon. In between, Ginny and Draco were kept busy with showing the guests around England, either flooing or portkeying to different sites.

It was a learning experience for some who were only recently aware of magic. Guy and Elise especially enjoyed a look into their daughter's new world. Sunday evening, once everyone had arrived, a large catered dinner was held at the manor. When Ginny had initially made the arrangements, she was slightly curious how it would go with seven of her paramours all together, but the men all got along well and most of her brothers even managed to relax. After dinner, everyone was driven back to the hotel to keep up appearances for the non-magicals, and Draco went to finish a few last minute arrangements. By unspoken agreement, he realized that Ginny had missed Dean and wanted some time with him. While Ken stayed at the manor and played with the kids, Ginny and Dean spent the next couple of hours back at the RV making love. Later that night Draco would leave his and Ginny's suite and cross the manor to spend time with Daphne as well before the ceremony and their vacation after.

Monday was a busy day with last minute arrangements and items being transported to the farm next to Boscawen. Much of the preparations were being done the night before and even the magical guests were drafted to assist. The issue of transporting the non-magicals to the out of the way location was resolved when Ginny hired a small plane to fly them to the farm. The flight was a short twenty-five minutes instead of several hours on the road.

Finally, the day of the solstice arrived and the entire house was up at four to get ready. By five they portkeyed to the farm and then walked to the site in the dark. A few lanterns had been set up and a couple of local witches who maintained the site had already seen that it was cleaned and groomed. Flower petals had been added to the ground and a few rows of rustic chairs were set up. The site had a palpable magic that washed over everyone in a comforting wave. An elderly witch named Gladys Arrowsmith, who was a longtime family friend of the Weasleys, had agreed to perform the rite. Since the ceremony was not a recognized form of legal binding, the Ministry had no concern and Ministry officiants did not perform handfastings. Everyone was in place just as the sun began to rise and the sound of a single flute echoed across the moor.

Ginny and Draco approached from either side of Boscawen, walking steadily toward each other as they approached Gladys and the center aisle of their guests. Ginny was dressed in flowing white with a peach ribbon running from her waist and down her back. She carried a simple bouquet of roses with fragrant sprigs of lavender and a ring of small, peach roses circled her brow. Draco was dressed in white trousers and a high buttoned white shirt with a half robe of light green over his more non-magical clothes. They reached Gladys just as the sun began to show on the horizon at a few minutes past six. The first light of the longest day of the year touched them and the magic around them sang in harmony as the flute slowly stopped playing. Gladys then began the ancient vows that had been spoken for a millennia. When she finished, both Ginny and Draco stated their intent and clasped their hands together. Then Gladys tied the first three meter ribbon around their joined hands. With the first ribbon tied, she called forth all who wished to bless the couple. The guests had been informed about this part of the ceremony and everyone stood as they stepped forward to take identical silk ribbons and tie them around Draco and Ginny's clasped hands. As each person finished, they returned to their seats. When everyone was done, their hands were virtually hidden by all the ribbons and they were well and truly fastened. Then Gladys did something a bit unique and different that Ginny had designed specifically for their ceremony. A white curtain was lowered from a wire above and temporarily hid them as she and Draco exchanged a kiss. The brief privacy also allowed Gladys to cast a spell that vanished the ribbons from their hands and tied them into an elaborate bow that almost  
resembled a flower. This she tucked into a special box for them to take home with them later. Then the curtain was lowered and Draco and Ginny turned to their assembled guests.

With the ceremony complete, any brief formality was done as they walked down the aisle and stopped to accept congratulations from all the guests. Then everyone followed the couple on a path to the nearby farm where a large tent had been set up with a full buffet of breakfast foods, as well as generous cuts of various meats and a large variety of cheeses. The next few hours were spent first with eating and then a small dance floor was opened to the sounds of guitar, lute, and bodhran. Due to the early hour, the only alcohol was free flowing champagne, but everyone got enough to loosen up and join in the traditional dancing. Ginny allowed herself one small glass for toasting and then returned to juice. Shortly before eleven, she and Draco said goodbye to everyone and were whisked away briefly by car. Once they were out of sight, they activated their portkey to take them to a wizarding resort on Salt Cay in the Turks Islands.

Draco and Ginny stayed in the islands for a week before returning back to the manor. Although the island was gorgeous and they enjoyed finding private spots to make love at all hours, they each missed their family, including baby Bianca, who seemed to change drastically in just a week. All the guests had gone home, with the non-magicals assisted by Arthur. Due to the little magic used during the ceremony, they remained unaware of anything except a somewhat New Age ritual. Upon returning, life settled back into routine as July approached. Ginny was now five months pregnant and starting to look as if she were at least a couple of months beyond that.

With the handfasting past and life settling down, Ginny made a decision on her own impending delivery and opted to use the same mid-witch that Daphne had. Her name was Linda and she was a young thirty-two with three children of her own. She was more cautious with Ginny due to the added risk of twins, but agreed to a home birth provided that an emergency portkey was arranged that would deposit her at any time directly into St. Mungo's labor ward. The week after Ginny returned from the islands, she came to the manor to examine Ginny and gave her a clean bill of health. She also confirmed what Ginny already knew, that both babies were boys. Draco whooped so loud that he rattled the light fixtures and Ginny just laughed at him.

While she liked Linda, over the next month, Ginny felt that something was missing. Her first five pregnancies had all been handled non-magical, including ultrasounds, and she missed seeing a picture of her babies. After talking to Hermione, she chose a clinic in west London and took Draco along for the procedure. He wasn't sure about the whole thing, but it made Ginny happy and was painless for her and the babies, so he conceded. When the scan was actually done and a 3D image of the babies appeared, his jaw dropped open as he leaned over Ginny and stared at the small screen. When they left with multiple copies showing both boys, their first stop was at the cottage to see Narcissa. She was equally amazed and embraced Ginny without her usual reserve.  
The following Saturday saw the Weasleys gathered for a picnic outside Bill and Fleur's Shell Cottage and the pictures were passed around as all of the family commented on each tiny part of each baby that could be seen so perfectly.

With her pregnancy progressing well and the kids loving life at the manor, Ginny refocused her extra time to working on both her books. She finished the review of the editorial changes on her novel and it was due to soon be printed. Her travel book was also coming along well and she was at the point to start selecting pictures to be included in it.

Before Ginny realized, August was waning and with it the summer heat was also diminishing. Life at the manor had settled into a peaceful routine with Daphne keeping her own household and Draco and Ginny keeping theirs. A couple nights a week they ate dinner together and they saw each other of course throughout the day, but Daphne made sure that she was always the third. Draco still visited her maybe once a week, but he always went to her wing. Just as Ginny had taken Dean back to the RV, they both ensured that no one else was brought to their bedchamber. It wasn't something they had discussed outright, but each knew that was what was needed.

Throughout the summer at the manor, they continued working on the grounds and improving the garden. Two tenant farmers had been brought in. One was an older man who took charge of the orchard in exchange for staying in one of the small houses that was fixed up. The other was a squib with two children who had turned out magical. He had run into a string of bad luck, so having one of the larger houses made available for his family was a big help. A third house was also fixed up for their stable manager, who was hired to look after the four horses that now resided on the property. They had also added a coop for a couple of dozen chickens that were tended by one of the elves and provided a ready supply of fresh eggs. Gradually the neglected farm began to show signs of life throughout once again. The arrival of the horses also thrilled all the kids and everyone four and over took weekly riding lessons.

By the middle of September, Ginny had the first draft of her travel book ready and went to talk to the publisher that Harry referred her to. She could tell that he was a bit dubious on the publication, but with Harry's recommendation, agreed on an initial printing of 20,000. Ginny would take home just over 1,300 galleons initial payment. She may not have needed the money, but it felt good to contribute to the family finances. Her prints were also still selling well in all three galleries and adding small influxes to her funds.

By the time she reached October, Ginny was glad that her books were done and her only daily tasks were schooling and caring for her children. She reached thirty six weeks in her pregnancy and felt like she never wanted to try to move her huge form. She usually liked to settle herself on a couch with all immediate necessities nearby and called an elf to fetch anything else she needed. Daphne was also a huge help, taking time away from running her businesses to check in on Ginny throughout the day. On the second of the month, Draco arrived home from a quick trip to France and declared that he wasn't leaving England again until the babies arrived. Ginny hadn't said anything to him, but was reassured to know that he would be staying close.

On October 18th, at 37½ weeks, Ginny went into labor. She knew she was a bit early, but not enough that she was overly concerned and she was more than ready to be done. She had been sitting in the living room going over math lessons with Seb and Amaia when she felt the first pain. She had covered and ignored it, but when another followed four minutes later, she called a halt to lessons and called their elf Tiggy to her side. Daphne was fetched from the other side of the manor first, then Narcissa was brought from the cottage and finally, Draco was told and apparated from a meeting in London. Linda arrived minutes later and checked Ginny before giving her the okay to start walking. The manor and gardens provided plenty of space for this and she began to walk with Draco by her side, leaning on him when the contractions came. While they walked, Daphne left to inform the rest of Ginny's family.

Shortly after two in the afternoon, nearly four hours after the first pain, Ginny's water broke  
while they were circling the gardens. By the time they made it inside and Linda levitated her upstairs, she was eight centimeters and restricted indoors. Ginny refused to just lie in bed though and began to do her squats and pacing as she focused on the lives inside her and tried to convince them that it was time to make an appearance. At three, she finally felt the need to push and assumed her squatting position with Draco behind her. She had schooled him on her preferred method of childbirth and, while he found it strange, he had agreed that it was her decision. Ginny's experience paid off as she expertly focused and pushed just twice when the first baby made his squalling appearance. She was glad to see he was a decent size and Draco marveled  
at his son as he whispered in Ginny's ear. Draco was unable to move from his supporting position behind Ginny, so the baby was handed to Daphne, who had agreed to assist and was now tearing up as she took the freshly cleaned baby, still attached to his cord, from Linda. Over the next twenty minutes, Ginny delivered the second baby and both afterbirths. Linda marveled at how quickly it all happened, but Ginny was well experienced.

Shortly before four, Ginny was arranged back in her bed and both babies were handed to her. Draco sat on the other side of the bed with a silly grin. When she looked up at him, he leaned forward and kissed her as he thanked her for the hundredth time. Daphne gave them a moment, but finally couldn't contain herself.

"Alright Ginny, so what are their names already?"

Ginny smiled at her friend, who had been needling her for clues on the names for months.

"Well, on my right here we have Caspar Perseus and on my left is Cillian Pyxis."

"Ooh, I love the names, but I'm surprised. You kept the astrological names, but not as the primary."

Draco looked up and nodded at Daphne.

"Ginny and I talked about it for quite a while and decided it was time to break that tradition and go for something a bit easier for the kids. The first names are ancestral to Ginny's family, while the middle names are ancestral to mine. So we didn't stray too far from tradition."

"Well, I guess that makes sense. The names fit them and your family. Speaking of which, the downstairs has been invaded and if I don't let them up here soon, it could get ugly."

Ginny laughed and agreed as she prepared herself for a flood of visitors. The next hour was spent with the older kids, Narcissa, a lot of Weasleys, and a couple of Potters all coming to see the boys. Even her brothers who hadn't initially been happy for her pairing with Draco had softened and the babies only helped. Each of the Weasley men had been raised as family men and crumbled at the sight of the two newborns. Eventually the madness settled and they left to allow Ginny and the babies to rest.

With the boys' arrival, the dynamic in the house changed and Ginny was busier and happier than ever. Draco still had to travel occasionally, but he made sure to keep his trips short. When he was home, he was a doting father to all the kids. Caspar and Cillian grew from their initial small size into hardy boys in a short time and both manifested small amounts of angry magic within their first two months. Most of the time though they were happy babies who definitely completed the family. Draco was in full agreement that eight kids between them was more than enough and Ginny found it hard to believe that her family was complete before she was twenty-five. It meant though that she would still be young by the time they went to school and she and Draco would  
be able to explore their love of travel more frequently. She wasn't going to rush getting them off to Hogwarts too quickly though. She knew that time would come all too soon. She would take each day as it came and savor the special moments with all of her children and her unique new rainbow family that had now fully blossomed.

o-o-o-o-o

 **Just one chapter, a brief epilogue, to go...**


	70. Epilogue

Chapter 70 – Epilogue

-Five years later (almost)-

 _August 31st, 2010, half past nine in the evening_

The kids were all finally asleep and Ginny breathed a sigh of relief. She understood the reason for their excitement, but it had taken her and Draco over an hour to get everyone to settle. Tomorrow. A big day, one of the biggest of her life. She was sending her firstborn off to Hogwarts. He was excited and so was she, but she also dreaded it. She supposed this was how most mothers felt. Still, it left her unsettled long after the kids had dozed off. Draco was soaking in his special bath and she had decided to walk a bit. The summer had been especially harsh and dry and Draco's scars had been bothering him for a couple of weeks. She hoped the bath would help.

Draco. Her husband in every way that mattered. They had been handfasted for five years now and she remained happy. Oh, there had been plenty of disagreements and even a couple of fierce rows, but that was to be expected. She remembered their first row when the twins were about six months old. It had seemed so bad at the time, but now she couldn't remember what it had been about. Draco had stormed out of their room and went to Daphne's wing, hoping to find solace in her arms. She quickly disabused him of that notion and insisted that he return to Ginny and talk through it. She may be an occasional bed partner and a good friend, but that was all.

Daphne. Her best friend. She could now say that with certainty. They were almost sisters in a way. They shared a house and occasionally a man. There had been disagreements there as well, but nothing that lasted long. Their children were raised as cousins and all fiercely bonded to each other. Seb was leaving for Hogwarts this year, but he was almost twelve. His September birthday meant he would be one of the oldest new students. Next year Cassie and Amaia would follow him. The year after that it would be Bally. Each child would leave and gradually the manor would empty. Oh, there would be a full house come the holidays, but the place would seem all too empty in a few years.

The manor had truly become a home of love. It was stately and impressive on the outside, but once you explored inside, the facade dropped and a large family home was revealed. They had been picky when looking for a home and it had been worth it to find this place. Narcissa loved her cottage and was frequently up at the manor and regularly involved with the children. They had four tenant farmers now and the land was flourishing. In season, most of their fruits and vegetables were provided by the gardens and orchard. The kids loved having all the space to roam and even fly, although limits were implemented depending on age. Each child also had chores, including keeping their own rooms clean. They may have house elves, but the elves were well treated and Ginny was determined that the children would not grow up spoiled. This was an area of contention for her and Draco initially, but they had come to a happy medium over the years.

Ginny's wanderings led her from the larger wing of the manor into the central shared rooms. From the side hall she walked past the large, formal dining room and found herself in the central foyer. She passed her hand over the lumos panel and the lights came on. That was something that had worked well and all of Ginny's family and a number of friends had installed the panels in their own homes. She crossed to the fireplace and looked at the pictures that lined the walls. Here, where guests were welcomed into their home, were proudly displayed the pictures of the family. They started with baby pictures and then aged up, with family portraits scattered around. She stopped at the latest portrait of her, Draco, and the kids. It was a wizard photograph taken a couple of months ago. Draco proudly sat next to her with all eight of their children seated around them. Draco looked around and let a small smile show as he looked at each child. He had come to love each as if they were his own and the feeling was mutual.

Her eyes wandered over a bit to the last picture taken with Draco, Daphne and her kids. Draco stood to the side, holding Bianca, while Daphne sat holding Bally. They were together, but not. The picture seemed to perfectly portray the relationship.

As she wandered, the next picture she saw was taken the previous February in Hawaii and showed all the kids with Ken and Dean's garden in the background. Hawaii had become a regular vacation spot, usually visited during the harsh English winters. Ginny had bought the house across the street from Ken and Dean as soon as it became available. It wasn't fancy and it didn't have much yard, but it was basically a place for everyone to sleep while days were spent across the street and around the island. She looked at Dean and Ken on the edge of the picture, watching the kids while they stood in a mutual embrace. Their partnership was as strong as ever and Ginny loved them both, but her heart still held a special place for Dean. Her agreement with Draco remained and she and Dean always took some time to themselves whenever they were visiting one another.

The final picture on that side of the foyer was Ginny's favorite. It was almost two years old now and should probably be updated. It showed all the residents of the manor property. Draco and Ginny were in the center, back of the picture. Daphne stood to one side with Narcissa a couple of steps from her. On the other side were Arthur and Annie. Arranged across the front were the ten children that called the manor home. It really was an incredible picture that showed a blending of generations and ideas. It was the portrait of Ginny's new rainbow.

Turning, the next pictures she paused at were of the extended Weasley family. Each brother and his family had a portrait. Bill and Fleur had three children in theirs now. Louis had joined their two girls four years ago. Charlie and Val had adopted baby Peter two years ago and Sasha was a doting big brother. George and Alicia now had four and she had declared she was done. Fred and Angie had finally stopped when their own twins brought them to eight total. Percy and Penny had the two girls, as well as Percy's daughter Carys. After her difficult pregnancies, Penny couldn't have anymore. Ron and Chrissy now had a three year old and a not quite one year old. The Potters were on the wall too. Hermione had insisted that two sets of twins was more than enough. Fate had other plans though when Harry had a partial vasectomy failure and they had added a fifth just a year before. Hermione had threatened him with grave harm if he had knocked her up with twins again, but he had escaped that fate. Ginny chuckled as she remembered how upset Hermione had been. It would have been helpful if the wizarding world had some permanent procedure for wizards like non-magical men had. Shaking her head, Ginny moved down the wall.

Next on the wall was a happy picture of her father and Annie. They remained together and were committed to each other, even though neither saw the need to formalize the relationship. They were older and had each buried a spouse. They didn't need rituals and forms, they were happy. Shortly after Ginny's twins were born, Arthur had broached the subject of Annie moving in with him to the Burrow and Percy had complained so bitterly that Arthur had desisted. In response, Ginny talked to Draco and Daphne, and they had cleared out and fixed up the unused attic rooms in the central part of the manor. They had presented them to the older couple on Christmas Eve. The attic suite featured a small kitchen with eating space, living room, office, bedroom, and bathroom. It was compact, but worked well for them and they were happy in their 'aerie' at the top of the manor. It also meant they were close to the kids and Annie was a grandmother to them as much as Narcissa was.

Finishing with the portraits, Ginny continued to wander the house, looking at the various pieces on display. So many were reminders of her travels. She had enjoyed those years immensely, but the last five years here at the manor with her family had been even better. She and Draco still enjoyed traveling, but doing so with eight kids required a lot of effort. There were a few items displayed from their occasional trips, but most were from her earlier travels. Someday they would travel more, but for now she was content here.

Ginny's wanderings brought her to the library, which had several of her pictures on display. Her photography was still selling, although not in the same volume as it once had. Paul had sold his gallery in Seattle and the new owner wasn't interested in her work. Darcy sold a few on occasion, but Jason's gallery still sold the majority of her work.

She looked down and saw the table where her own books were lined up. She had two trilogies now and a single book that was about to be printed. Draco still marveled that she made the money she did with them, but he left the subject alone and still hadn't read any of them. It had initially been difficult for her to accept, but Draco didn't like to read much anyway. When he did, it had to be something necessary and worthwhile and her books didn't qualify. It was something she had finally accepted.

Passing over her novels, she came to her travel book. It was large, formatted to show her pictures as best as possible. It had caused a firestorm when it was first published, even more than the introduction of the rune stickers had. The ideas she espoused in the book were blatant and forthright, something magical Britain was not familiar with. The idea of traveling, meeting people, and accepting them for just who they were, for judging by character and nothing else, well it was all a bit much for many magicals. But, while the ideas she put forth were galvanizing, the pictures helped to soothe feelings a bit and anyone who reviewed the book had loved those. Some had even suggested she should just publish a picture book.

Admitting that she had willingly given birth to five children by five men as a planned statement of her ideas had caused every vile name to be used against her in most wizarding publications, even though she was careful to never name her children or friends in the book. The exception had of course been the Prophet, which Harry kept a tight rein on. Despite the controversy, the book sold out in two months. A second printing of another 20,000 lasted only four months. Then a couple of copies had made their way to non-magical family members and squibs. A few contacted her and they thought the book would be interesting for the non-magical public, and she had created an edited copy that removed any mention of magic. She had sent it to Levi and he loved it immediately. That version now had three printings totaling 350,000 copies and Ginny was amazed at its popularity.

The success of her books, photography, and the percentage from rune sticker sales saw that Ginny was a significant contributor to the family finances, which was an important statement for her. Draco didn't care, he was quite successful in his businesses and their vault grew steadily each year, but it made her happy which made him happy.

As for her travel book, eventually some of the furor died down and the harsh stares and muttered comments when she walked down Diagon Alley stopped. She was now one of the most well known witches in England, a fact that she still struggled with. When she and Draco were out together, the stares only multiplied. Their handfasting received quite a bit of coverage and a lot of questions shortly after the news trickled out. When Draco posted a second birth announcement in the Prophet only months after posting Bianca's, the press went crazy. It all seemed to come in waves, a flurry of publicity and then a gradual lessening until something stirred the public's imagination again. It took a while to get used to, but when Ginny heard a couple of witches at a tea shop discussing the ideas from her book, she decided it was worth it. Magical Britain was gradually being brought out of Victorian times and into the 20th century. They still hadn't reached the 21st century, even if mobile phones were increasingly popular, but there was progress and Ginny would put up with the press if it helped.

Ginny left the library and walked back toward her and Draco's wing. As she walked the side hall, she stopped to look at one of the telephone wire baskets from South Africa that was hung on the wall. She remembered when John had been surprised at that little shopping spree of hers. She hadn't seen him in nearly two years, but they still traded letters and talked every few months. She had stayed in touch with most of her friends. Ross and Kioko now had two little girls and were as happy as ever. Alex had married a local girl in Thessaloniki several years before and Draco and Ginny had been in attendance. Fran and Bartolo kept in touch regularly and the family had been to visit them a couple of years before. Each of the kids' fathers kept in touch with regular phone calls and all tried to see their children at least once a year. All except Javier. He had been killed in a boating accident three and a half years before. When Ginny had received that phone call, she had dropped to her knees and sobbed. A nearby elf hadn't known what to do, but had been mindful to fetch Daphne and then Draco. After a couple of days of mourning, she, Draco, and the kids all went to Spain for the funeral. She grieved that Amaia would never know her father as an adult, but at least she had some memories and Ginny had lots of pictures. She also made a point to stay in touch with Javier's family and they had been to visit them since.

Moving down the wall, Ginny saw the print from St. Petersburg and thought of Natalia. She hadn't sent a letter to her Russian friend in a while and made a mental note to do so. Ginny then came to the door to the family wing and reached to turn out the light, pausing just before. Looking down the hall at the artwork, years of travels and memories flashed by. She had seen so much and been so fortunate on the way. There had been hard times and pain, but she had more than she had ever dreamed. Coming home was full of challenges, but now she had built a new version of her rainbow dream. With that thought and a brief smile, she waved her hand at the lumos panel and closed the door.

o-o-o-o-o

 **And there it is. Finally done. This story went at least twice as long as I had originally thought, but I have enjoyed it and a special thanks to all my readers and reviewers. Despite this being my longest story (so far), it is my least read, which means I appreciate each of you even more. This has been a true labor of love.**

 **A couple of notes on the inspiration for the story. As I promised in the beginning, I would explain the 'concept based on a true story' at the end. The concept for Ginny and her rainbow family came from a story my mother told me. My mother was a hippie living on the beaches of southern California in the early 70s and met a number of interesting people. One of those people was a woman who had six kids with different men, all of whom were supportive and in agreement of her social experiment. Several of the kids were also of different ethnicities.**

 **As for other inspirations, there are bits and pieces from my own experiences in here as well. I was raised until I was a teenager in southern California, but I spent summers at my grandmother's in Arizona and we took trips all over the west. When I was fifteen, we moved to the Seattle area. I've been to every state west of the Rockies and the west holds a special place in my heart, although now I live in the southern US and I've seen a lot in between. Living on the west coast, I've been to Hawaii several times and Maui is my favorite island. When I was in my early twenties I also backpacked Europe for a couple of months and I've been back to Ireland since and also have visited several Caribbean islands on vacation. I love to travel, but I haven't seen nearly all the places I featured in this story. If I had to pick one place I most want to see, it would be Australia. Someday hopefully. Also, although it isn't what pays my bills now, I went to school for photography and studied a fair bit of art on the way. As you can see, there is a quite a bit of me in this story, which I think is true for many writers.**

 **Thanks once again for sticking with me through Ginny's long journeys. I will now return to my other two ongoing stories, Life's Interlude and Harmony Bound. My readers on those have been quite patient while I finished my rainbow.**


End file.
